Taking Our Lives Back
by V. L. Crawford
Summary: This is a CR story but it is only that to show the Characters how badly Dumbledore messed with their lives. This will have gay relationships, Male Preg, de-aging, character bashing, parental spankings and so much more. This story is Non-Canon! Reading the books is only to make things better and chapter 8 is the first book chapter. My only Snape as a good guy story. Surprises ahead
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters from his world. That honor belongs to JK Rowlings and we are just playing around in her backyard.**

**Warning this is a Non-Canon story. Gay marriage and mpreg mentioned maybe even some scenes at some point if only as flashbacks and dreams. Bashing involved especially Dumbledore. De-aging involved and spanking scenes. You have been warned and we will not let you offend us if you ignore the warnings and read anyway. Rated M only because at this point we don't know about romantic scenes as of yet. We hope you enjoy reading. It will also involve reading the books but it is so much more than that.**

**This was a story I dreamed up. Mysecretthoughts has helped me write the first 11 and a half chapters, but she has decided that she would prefer not to write another CR story as she thinks writing Under a Watchful Eye is enough. I will apologize up front because it will be noticeable when you get to chapter 12 where she stopped writing. I have a different writing tone, and she was taking my contributions and putting them in her words and writing. Sorry but hope you will still like the story anyway. Fair warning the book reading won't even start until chapter 8.**

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

**(Parts in italics **_are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts._**)**

**(Parts not in either **are written by the authors of this story)

**Chapter 1 Remembering**

**Dumbledore made sure that the door was closed, and that Madam Pomfrey's footsteps had died away, before he spoke again.**

**"And now," he said, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius… if you could resume your usual form."**

**The great black dog looked up at Dumbledore, then, in an instant, turned back into a man.**

**Mrs. Weasley screamed and leapt back from the bed. "Sirius Black!" she shrieked, pointing at him.**

**"Mum, shut up!" Ron yelled. "It's okay!"**

**Snape had not yelled or jumped backward, but the look on his face was one of mingled fury and horror. "Him!" he snarled, staring at Sirius, whose face showed equal dislike. "What is he doing here?"**

**"He is here at my invitation," said Dumbledore, looking between them, "as are you, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other."**

**Harry thought Dumbledore was asking for a near miracle. Sirius and Snape were eyeing each other with the utmost loathing.**

**"I will settle, in the short term," said Dumbledore, with a bite of impatience in his voice, "for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth do not stand united, there is no hope for any us."**

**Very slowly - but still glaring at each other as though each wished the other nothing but ill - Sirius and Snape moved toward each other and shook hands.** A mild shock happened at the contact causing them both to let go extremely quickly.

**"That will do to be going on with," said Dumbledore, stepping between them once more. "Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."**

Sirius nodded, his mind already whirring with the details necessary to complete the task without attracting the attention of anyone looking to turn him in.

"**But -" said Harry, **_the longing in his voice drawing the man out of his thoughts._** He wanted Sirius to stay. He did not want to have to say goodbye again so quickly.**

**"You'll see me very soon. Harry," said Sirius, turning to him. **He frowned and rubbed a hand over his heart. This felt wrong, very wrong, to be leaving his pup when the boy so obviously needed him. But Dumbledore had set him a task and wouldn't permit the escaped prisoner staying any longer. He knew that, but it still hurt so much.** "I****promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"**

**"Yeah," said Harry, **_willing the tears not to fall_**. "Yeah… of course I do."**

**Sirius grasped his hand briefly,**resisting the urge to give into his feelings and gather the kid into his arms, **nodded to Dumbledore, transformed again into the black dog, and ran the length of the room to the door, whose handle he turned with a paw.**

Leaving Hogwarts proved more difficult than he had anticipated, the number of Aurors, ministry officials, and press roaming the hallways prevented him from acting more human than a dog should. He didn't dare transform long enough to open the passageway to Hogsmeade and the lawn in front of the shrieking shack was still crowded with confused students.

It took him the rest of the afternoon to transverse the distance to his cave, and another half hour before he was able to convince Buckbeak to stretch his wings on a long flight. The hippogriff had become much too lazy in the months they'd been watching over Harry.

Thinking of his pup caused the pain to reappear in his chest, and he violently cursed the wasted time, minutes that could have been spent comforting the one that really needed him. It was the same unknown feeling that had driven him back to England and spending the majority of the year living off rats.

It was another three hours before he reached his destination and night had fallen. Not that he needed the cover of darkness to enter the ramshackle dwelling in the middle of nowhere that his friend called home.

He pounded roughly on the door, giving the worn wood a kick when it wasn't opened immediately. "Come on Moony, open the damn door." He called out tiredly, the events of the day catching up with him.

"Sirius?" Remus Lupin asked as he yanked open the door. "What are you doing here? You know it's too dangerous. The Ministry still does rounds to see if you'd shown up."

"Relax old man. I don't plan on being here long." He lounged against the door frame for support. "Do you know what today is?"

"Honestly Padfoot, now is not the time for games." The werewolf admonished as he pulled his friend inside and shut the door. "It must be important if you left Harry to come for a visit."

"Speaking of Harry, he competed in the third task today." The taller man bit out, growling in anger when Remus appeared startled. "One would think you would remember something so important! He could have died, he almost did. And you haven't even asked how he is!"

"What do you mean he almost died?" Remus demanded, straightening from his hunched position. "What happened?"

"Why weren't you there?" Sirius asked instead. "Why would you not come out and support the son of one of your best friends?"

"I wanted to, I meant to go but he hardly knows me, thinks of me as more of his professor than a member of his family. I didn't have the right to be there." The man admitted, his shoulders slumping once more. "He's okay though, he has to be. You wouldn't be this calm if he wasn't."

"You're full of crap Moony." The dog Animagus decided, letting go of his anger and falling into a chair. "It's your own fault he doesn't know you." He sighed loudly. "He's fine, a little shook up, spending the night in the hospital wing on dreamless sleep."

"The hospital wing?" Remus croaked sliding into his own chair. "What happened?" He demanded hoarsely.

"Honestly I don't know, I heard the story from the kid's own mouth and I still don't know." He rubbed his hands over his face. "The cup, the stupid prize at the center of the maze, was a portkey. Harry and that Hufflepuff kid, Diggory, reached it at the same time, decided to make it an all Hogwarts win or something."

He looked up, his eyes dry and gritty. "The pair of them was transported to some graveyard. Diggory was killed immediately." He ignored the strangled gasp, too intent on finishing the story. "Harry's blood was used to bring back the bastard that killed Lily and James. He's alive and he's intent on killing my godson."

"But what happened?" Remus demanded, getting up to pace restlessly around the room. "Obviously, Dumbledore figured out where Harry was and brought him back to Hogwarts. But what happened to Voldemort?"

Sirius gave a hollow laugh. "That old crackpot affectionately known as the headmaster didn't have a clue what was going on. Hell he allowed a Death Eater to impersonate one of his good friends for almost a year."

"Sirius!" Remus growled in a tone that demanded answers. "Did Voldemort call his Death Eaters? Was Snape there? Is that how Harry got back safe and sound?"

"He called them." Sirius answered, slightly hysterical at the thought of the young teen surrounded by masked men salivating for the end of his life. "They stood around and watched as Harry and the Dark Lord dueled."

Remus sat forward in shock. "I don't think I heard that right."

"Then clean out your ears because my fourteen year old godson not only dueled the evil headcase but threw off his Imperious curse, endured at least two Crucios and managed to return to Hogwarts with barely more than a broken leg, that he received before he got transported to that blasted graveyard." There was a hint of pride highlighting his voice.

"Merlin." The werewolf blinked in shock as he tried to process the information. "How in the world did he manage that?"

Sirius shrugged as he stood up. "I'm more concerned how's he's going to handle the rest of it. Damn it Moony, he saw a classmate killed in front of him. He shouldn't have to witness death like that until he's grown and a decorated Auror, if at all."

"Are you leaving?" Remus asked, confusion lighting his face as he watched the man cross to the door. He had assumed the man was going to stay and they could drink their worries away, at least for a night. It was Padfoot's usual mode of operation after all.

The taller man nodded. "Dumbledore is restarting the Order. I'm supposed to alert everyone from the old crowd, but I'm passing that task onto you."

"What are you going to be up to while I'm doing all your work?" He asked, a grin flashing across his face briefly. This was the Padfoot he knew.

"I want to check out my parents' old place. The Order's going to need a place to meet, and that monstrosity has enough wards on it that even Harry will be safe there." Sirius shook his head. "I honestly think Dumbledore's becoming cracked. He had to have known I wouldn't be able to make contact with people like Emmeline or Hestia without them screaming bloody murder." He opened the door, turning back long enough to give his friend some advice. "Once you're done with the mission you should hop up to Hogwarts and check on Harry. I think he would really appreciate it." He said slamming the door before the man could form another excuse.

Sometime later the tired man stood outside number 12 Grimmauld Place, gazing at the building with a sour look on his face. He had vowed when he'd left at the age of sixteen that he would never return. Now, as the last member of his direct family he was willingly entering the house of horrors.

"Here goes nothing." He murmured into the darkness, running his wand over the palm of his hand to create a shallow slice. He then pressed the bloodied appendage to the center of the door. There was a brief glow of light then a soft click indicating the wards had accepted him.

"Almost wish it hadn't worked." He muttered with a grimace before pushing open the door and crossing the threshold. Immediately there was a bright explosion of light in his eyes accompanied by the feeling of a knife driving through his skull with such intensity that it drove him to his knees. His shrill screams covered the arrival of the house elf who in turn rushed to open the curtains covering a large portrait further down the hall.

"Abomination, filth of my flesh." The old lady in the portrait started shouting before falling silent at the gut wrenching painful screams.

"Kreacher." She demanded hoarsely as she tried in vain to peer around the rim of her frame. "Who is that and why is he making that Merlin cursed noise?"

"It is the thrice cursed wretched son who broke your heart Mistress." The gnarled elf answered. "He's holding his head and thrashing about on the floor."

"Hmph." She grunted. "You think he would be a little more considerate coming into his family's home for the first time in years."

"He seems to be in a large amount of pain." Kreacher ventured covering his large ears against the sound.

"Serves him right." She taunted an evil smirk on her face. The two listened to the sounds of agonizing pain for another five minutes, before they quieted down to a whimper.

"What the hell?" He groaned. "What in Merlin's name was that? The fucking wards accepted me."

"The magic of my house will protect you now that you are Lord Black. How that happened is beyond my magic to know." She sneered.

"Love you too mother. What the bloody hell has that to do with my head being cleaved in half?"

"You always were an ungrateful son. Never paid attention to any of the lessons we tried to teach you." She snarled.

Sirius crawled until he was kneeling in front of the portrait. There were unfamiliar images circling his brain at such a fast place his stomach was threatening to heave. "Listen here you demon bitch. Despite all your torture I am Lord Black, and if you like your nice cushy spot on the wall you will tell me what the hell is wrong. And why do I suddenly have memories of kissing Lily fucking Potter!"

"The magic of our family is set to protect the mind of the current lord. Not that you have much of one to begin with." She muttered before continuing. "It is designed to break all memory charms on acceptance of the position."

He gritted his teeth. "If the memory charms are broken why do I have all these conflicting memories?"

"It doesn't remove manufactured memories, it simply removes the blocks on the hidden ones."

"I don't know what's real and what's not. Merlin I'm having an almost civilized conversation with my psychotic mother, that can't be real." He gave a sarcastic laugh that had his head threatening to fall off.

"I want this to stop as much as you do." She hissed. "The only way to fix this is a really strong mind healer or a goblin."

"Well I can't exactly walk into St. Mungo's now can I?" He snapped clenching his teeth against another way of nausea.

"The goblins will offer you immunity, if you're willing to pay for it." She informed him smugly.

"I just have to go through the whole of Diagon Alley to get there." He closed his eyes. "Which I can do." He mumbled slumping over to lean against the wall. "I just need to get rid of this wicked headache first." He slipped into the mind numbing sleep his body was craving.

And yet still the unfamiliar memories continued to replay even as he lost conscious thought.

1976 summer after fifth year.

"_Siri you have to leave. You can't stay here anymore. She'll kill you." The impeccably dressed teen stared resolutely at his brother._

"_I'm not leaving without you Reg. You're my twin. We stand together always." The second teen answered firmly as he adjusted his leather jacket._

"_But I'm not the one in life threatening danger." The slighter boy pointed out angrily__._

"_Oh come off it Reg." Sirius scoffed. "If I leave you here she'll have the dark mark branded to your arm within a week. That's a death sentence if I've ever heard one."_

"_Would you stop being so damn stubborn?" The sixteen__year old cried as he shoved the__other boy in the chest._

_Sirius latched onto the thin wrists. "You're the one being stubborn. The Potters are willing to take you in too."_

"_Mother will never allow it." Regulus was almost whispering as he looked around fearfully._

"_Who cares if she allows it." The older boy protested. "We leave now and we never have to see that Bitch again."_

"_Okay." Regulus ran a trembling hand through his hair. "Okay let's do it."_

"_That's the Reg__I know." Sirius said excitedly, thinking about the cunning and sly Slytherin that was his twin brother__._

Emotions caused the sleeping form to move restlessly as the scene faded into one he was more familiar with.

_Dorea Potter looked proudly around the dining table at her newly extended family. Remus Lupin, one of her son's best friends, had joined their family last summer when his lycanthropy had got to be too much for his muggle mother._

_And then this summer they'd brought in the Black twins, sheltering them from their abusive mother._

"_This is a really good dinner Aunt Dorea." Sirius spoke up with an engaging grin__._

"_Suck up." James faked coughed. _

"_It's not sucking up if it's true." He grinned cheekily causing the others to laugh. _

_In the distance came the faint sound of the doorbell. Regulus stiffened at the interruption and he turned wide eyes to his brother._

"_Relax Reg. I doubt if mother was coming she'd ring the doorbell." He tried to appear confident but couldn't quite hide his own anxiety__._

"_Calm down boys." Charlus Potter reassured them. "That witch wouldn't have been able to get through to wards." He rose, intending to see who was rude enough to interrupt their meal when Blinky, their house elf, appeared._

"_I'm sorry Master Charlus but there is a visitor here for Master Regulus."_

_Charlus shot a look at the petrified boy. "Do you know who it is Blinky?"_

_The elf nodded enthusiastically. "A young man by the name of Snape."_

"_Sev?" Reg yelped before jumping out of his chair and running for the entrance. The remaining three boys exchanged looks before following, leaving a set of bemused parents behind. _

"_I'm sorry Reg. You know I can usually brew my own potions, but the old man destroyed my__whole lab."_

"_Sev, that looks really bad. Maybe you should let Mrs. Potter take a look at it." Reg urged motioning for the others to keep quiet__._

"_It's no worse than any other time." The other boy argued back. "I just need a couple of potions and I'll be fine."_

"_Until the next time he goes after you," Sirius spoke up causing the lanky teen to whirl around. "When's that going to be? Tomorrow?"_

"_Come on Snape. Stay for dinner, let my mum fix you up." James offered. "What else are you going to do tonight except find a dark place to cry."_

"_Please Sev." Regulus asked in a voice that had his brother eyeing him speculatively._

"_Just dinner." The teen agreed sullenly__._

The body on the floor relaxed as a feeling of acceptance spread through him._ 'This is how it's supposed to be,_' his mind whispered to him. Again the scene changed, the peaceful family scene giving way to an energetic trio of animals.

_Birds took flight as a large black dog came crashing through the undergrowth barking loudly. Suddenly it swerved to miss the regal stag that had appeared in its path before bounding back to nip at its heels. _

_Nearby a shaggy looking bear basked in the sun, its brown snout rising in the air as it yawned. Occasionally it would reach out with its long claws to swipe at the cavorting animals as they came too close._

_Above the frolicking animals two exotic cats hung from interlocking branches as they watched the scene below them. It wasn't long before the leopard, its white fur and black spots causing it to blend in with the foliage, sprang from its seat to land on the back of the dog._

_The canine reared back with a yelp, causing the cat to slide off with a purring snicker. Soon the two were wrestling as__loudly and energetically as only two brothers can. From high above them the panther watched carefully, occasionally giving a loud growl when he felt the dog was becoming too rough._

_The stag had wandered off, finding the larger than normal sandy haired wolf that sulked at the edges of the group. He head butted his friend reproachfully, being careful not to spear the wolf with the sharp antlers. The wolf gave a growl causing the regal creature to stamp a hoof and repeat the action. Soon the two creatures were chasing after each other, the stag using his long legs to keep out of reach of the snapping teeth._

_The bear continued to watch in amusement, though his eyes darted around looking for the two smallest of their group. This would be the first time they would be joining the group, and he was apprehensive about them getting caught in the rough housing__._

_He was suddenly distracted by a sudden weight landing on his head and an eyeful of hair__._

_Across the forest floor the canine gave a sudden high pitched yelp and jumped forward, pinning the leopard to the ground. The panther gave a low growl, jumping down from the tree to stand menacingly over the animals. The dog paid no mind, his attention firmly on the flash of red he had seen. He let out a soft whine letting both cats know something was wrong before belly crawling through the bush._

_A small animal, red and black, with a bushy tail, streaked out from behind a nearby plant to nip at the canine before scurrying off quickly. The dog barked loudly, moving so that he was between that plant and any other animal. The leopard gave him a fond look before turning away to swipe at the panther__._

_With a small hiss the fox leapt between the dog's legs and over the leopard to nip at the panther's ear. She was back in her hidey hole before they realized she had moved. The dog gave another bark, this time a warning to his female. _

_Watching the fox's antics the bear gave a rumbling laugh which dislodged the rabbit perched atop his head. With a loud snort and a short hop that had hair flying everywhere she moved closer to the action. The bear moved its mouth in a way that resembled a grin and plodded behind her._

_The stag approached, worn out from his chase and leading a hesitant wolf. The dog turned to watch them approach, allowing the fox to creep between its legs to sit between its front feet. Soon all eight animals were gazing around each other happily. The night was still young__._

The scene changed one last time, the intimacy of the setting causing tears to run unchecked down the pale cheeks.

_Lily sat propped up in the hospital bed, her husband Sirius at her side as they gazed down at their day old son. _

"_He's so perfect." The man said in awe, as he played with one of the tiny fingers. _

_Lily gave a tinkling laugh. "For now." She agreed. "Though I'm sure it won't be long before he's showing just how much of his Daddy's son he really is."_

_Her husband grinned wickedly. "You say that like it's a bad thing."_

"_What's a bad thing?" James asked popping into the room. Remus entered more slowly, holding the pair's almost two month old son._

"_Lily seems to think being a Marauder Jr. is going to ruin my son's perfectness." Sirius informed them. He was pleased to see James looked properly horrified._

_Remus was nodding as he settled into a chair. "I dread the day they're old enough to realize what pranks are." _

"_Moony." Sirius cried while James gave his husband a disappointed look. "You're a Marauder. That's blasphemy."_

"_Is it?" The werewolf sent the new mother a mischievous look. "How do you think your husband's going to react when your little son blows up the kitchen, or his bedroom? Or when the loos overflow because he tried to flush your wand?"_

"_What's wrong with any of that? It's harmless mischief all boys get into." Sirius said as he cooed down at his son. "And this little fellow is going to get into lots of mischief."_

"_And his Daddy will be sleeping on the couch." Lily cooed back, laughing at the look he gave her. _

_Sirius turned to his best mate for support only to see a remorseful expression on his face. "I got the same threat." He explained glaring at Remus's smug look__._

"_Are you telling horror stories about the children's future antics again Remus Lupin Potter?" A soft voice asked as a tall man with light hair pushed a wheelchair through the door. "He was in our room earlier. I threatened to throw him out if he didn't shut up."_

"_Alice honey you married a Marauder." The werewolf teased. "Surely you know this already."_

"_Knowing it and facing it are two different things. Besides Neville's too sweet to get into any trouble." She announced smiling down at the two day old in her arms._

"_Trust me Alice it doesn't last." Severus exclaimed as he walked in juggling a crying baby. He walked straight to Sirius and dumped the three month old into his arms before collapsing into a chair. "All they do is cry."_

"_She's not crying now." Sirius pointed out, smiling down at his niece._

_Sev bared his teeth. "Don't be such a smug b..." He abruptly cut off as his husband walked in carrying a handful of blue balloons._

_James took the opportunity to tease the man. "What was that Sev?"_

"_He's watching his language now that there's a baby in the house." Regulus said primly. "Something everyone here needs to start doing." He eyed his brother pointedly._

_Sirius barked out a laugh. "Don't worry Reg. Lily's way ahead of you on that one." He bounced the restless girl in his arms. "What's wrong with my Princess?"_

"_She's colicky and her Daddy doesn't think its safe to give her a potion." Regulus answered his voice soft as he accepted his newborn nephew from his sister-in-law__._

"_Look at us." James spoke up, his voice slightly choked. "In less than three months we've been blessed with four of the most beautiful children ever."_

"_It really is a miracle." Remus agreed reaching up to clasp his husband's hand. "When's the next round?"_

_Severus made a strangled sound as his head dropped back. "You already want another one?"_

"_We are a little uneven. Three boys and only one girl. We could even it up a little." Reg pointed out, smirking at the man he loved._

_Sirius smiled wistfully at the squirming bundle in his arms. "What do you think Lily? Are you ready to try again?"_

"_Sirius Black. I just went through ten hours of labor. How about we enjoy the result of that before we move on?"_

"_Amen sister." Alice called out causing Frank to burst into laughter._

**Well there is the first chapter and as you can see this story will not follow canon! I will post one chapter a week until I either catch up to what I have finished or if I get on a roll and actually write even farther ahead I might give a bonus chapter some weeks, but right now I'm on chapter 14 so you will get some regular updates to this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Trying to Convince a Werewolf

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world belongs to JK Rowlings.**

**This early chapter update was because I could not believe how great the interest in this story was. It is my way of saying Thank you. Mysecretthoughts has decided that she will continue to help me with this at least on the non-reading chapters and this story will have non-reading chapters in it. This story is not a normal reading the book story. The title for this story really does fit. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 Trying to Convince a Werewolf**

Sirius woke up crying, his arms aching for the children he'd once held so lovingly. He couldn't understand, didn't know why he had these memories that didn't match the ones he'd spent every day in Azkaban thinking about.

"So you're alive then." A grating voice came from above him. "It's nearly supper time. You've slept the whole day away."

He merely looked up at her, his expression lost and desolate. "Are they real?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

She sneered down at him, taking pains not to show how unnerved she was by his behavior. "What are you babbling on about now?"

"These damn memories." He shouted, gripping the edge of her frame and causing her to step back. "The ones brought by that Merlin awful pain. They're real?"

She looked down at him in disgust. "That is what I told you yesterday. But if you continue to disbelieve me go to the goblins. They'll tell you. Not that it means anything. I doubt your memories are worth looking at."

"Not worth anything." He gave a short desperate laugh as more tears fell. "What if I told you that you have two grandchildren? Children that have been stolen from the House of Black."

She looked taken aback for a moment before the dissatisfied expression was back on her face. "If they're your brats then they are of no consequence." She spat out hurtfully. "If you lost them then I can't help but think its repayment for stealing my son from me. Regulus would never have left if you hadn't forced him."

"One of those children is his daughter." He explained in a flat voice, shocking her into silence.

"That's not possible."

He gave a helpless chuckle. "You do remember what happens when a man and a women, or in Reg's case, two magical men, make love? Unless of course the rumors are true, that we're adopted. That would actually be a relief to me."

"Shut up you ungrateful brat." She spat, stalking to the edge of the frame to stand over him. "You're mine, something I've regretted every day for thirty four years." She stopped an arrested expression on her face. "You said man, who?"

"Hmmm...," He murmured, having stopped listening to sift through some of the confusing scenes still waiting to be sorted. "Who what? Reg's husband?"

"Yes you imbecile." She snarled. "Who is this man that defiled my son?"

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't describe it that way." He smirked, imagining the look on his brother's face at that statement. "And it was Severus Snape."

She pursed her lips. "Well it could be worse I suppose. There was a rumor that he's a Prince, not that the old man ever claimed him. Still though that would make him a lord now. Regulus could have done worse." Her expression became angry. "Why though has that man kept the child from her Black heritage?"

Sirius frowned. "He doesn't have her. I think... like me his memories have been altered, and Merlin we've been made to hate each other."

"And the child?" She demanded.

"I don't know. Hogwarts presumably but her name and most likely her appearance has been altered." He paused as a thought struck him. "Merlin Sev teaches there. How could he have not known his own daughter?"

"That hardly matters. You'll find this girl and bring her back into the fold." She insisted.

"It's not something you need to ask mother. She's my niece."

"And the other child? She sniffed looking like the question was difficult for her.

His eyes widened. "Are you asking about my son?" He asked in disbelief.

She looked disgruntled. "No matter who his parents are, and I shudder to think of the trash you could have hooked up with, he is a Black and as of now the heir of this house. He'll need to be instructed."

"Well thankfully for him I'm his parent and not you. I remember quite well how you 'instruct'." He spat bitterly.

She gave him a dark look. "You will find the child as soon as possible."

"No need." A look of longing appeared on his face. "I know exactly where he is and as soon as school lets out he'll be coming home."

"Well at least you can do something right." She frowned as he stood on shaky legs. "What are you doing?"

"I need to get to Gringotts. If I want the children safe I have to get my mind straightened out." He reminded her.

"You will go nowhere looking like that." She hissed in a shrill voice that had him clutching his head. "You are now Lord Black. You have an image to maintain."

"Mother I'm an escaped prisoner. I could care less about image. All I care about is getting there and back in one piece!"

"Oh and you don't think you'll insult the goblins if you go in there looking like you don't have a knut to your name? There's so much hair on your face I can barely see you, your robe is so worn your bare bottom is shining through, and I have no doubt that you stink as bad as you look."

Sirius blinked as he looked down at himself. He supposed living in a cave for the last several months had taken their toll on his appearance.

"You're right mother and I apologize." He choked out. "It is unfortunate that I have nothing else available so this will have to do."

"Useless ingrate," She muttered before calling for the house elf. "Kreacher please see that my ... he is scrubbed. Make sure you get him a razor for that unsightly bird's nest on his face. And I suppose you should get him a change of clothing. I'm sure some of his father's old things can be adjusted to fit." She said with a long suffering sigh.

Kreacher's eyes had widened and he shot a venomous look toward the man at the mention of clothing. "Surely Mistress you wouldn't want to defile Master Orion's things in that way."

"Of course not," She replied in a way that had Sirius rolling his eyes. "But we have an image to uphold even if that one cares nothing for it."

Her eyes brightened slightly. "Once you're done with that the house will need to be thoroughly cleaned. And bedrooms prepared. The House of Black will have children to carry on its name."

Sirius snorted as he made his way slowly up the stairs. If he'd known his mother would have taken to her grandchildren this way he might have been tempted to introduce his son to the family. From a distance of course he added wryly. Still who knows the difference it could have made.

"You do realize its nine o'clock at night? " She asked snidely once he'd reappeared. "It's not an acceptable time to hold business."

He rolled his eyes at her. "You know as well as I do that the goblins will do business at any time, for a price." He gave her a sly look. "I'm sure you agree that your grandchildren are worth the price."

She sniffed. "If you're going at least use the floo. No self respecting wizard walks into Gringotts."

He looked sheepish. "Of course mother, I was merely coming to wish you a good evening." He tried hard not to gag on the words, as he spun on his heel and headed for the floo.

Upon stepping out on the other side he immediately bowed. "I would like to buy immunity." He stated before rising.

The goblin eyed him speculatively. "50 gallons. One visit only." He snapped.

"Agreed. I need to see the Black family account manager and a goblin healer." He instructed, giving a sigh of relief as he was led into an opulent office.

"I am Stenhook." The old goblin behind the desk stated gruffly. "I am the Black account manager. You wished to see me?"

"Indeed." Sirius explained what had happened. "I want my mind back so that I can claim my heir and increase the Black family holdings."

The Stenhook nodded. "This can be done." He called out loudly for another goblin. "This is Gormuk. He will heal your mind for a price of 200 Galleons. Do you wish other services?" Stenhook eyed the emaciated frame.

Sirius grimaced. "As much as I would like to have the strength Azkaban robbed from me I'm afraid I can't afford to tip my hand. If I were to suddenly get healthy it would alert the ones who did this that I have sought healing and that I can't have."

"I can make small improvements." Gormuk spoke up. "A slow healing so that by the end of the summer you shall be as you were."

Sirius looked surprised at the offer. "That would be acceptable and appreciated."

"For a price of course." The goblin smiled slyly. "500 Galleons."

Sirius tried not to wince, instead thinking about how much better he could protect his son if he was healthy. "Acceptable." He agreed.

"This way." Smiling the goblin led him into another room and motioned him onto a stone table. The mind healing will cause discomfort." The smile widened.

"I think most if it already occurred." The man said wryly as he laid down.

He blinked hazedly some time later, the pain pounding in his head warring with the nausea threatening to empty the little that was in his stomach.

"The healing has finished." Gormuk barked as he packed up his crystals. "Please leave. A goblin will take you back to Stenhook to complete your business."

"Okay can I just lay..." He mumbled woozily as he was forcibly escorted from the room. "Or not."

Stenhook smirked as he stumbled back into the room. "Will there be anything else?" He barked in a too loud voice.

"Cash. One thousand pounds and five hundred galleons." Sirius responded, doing his best to stand up straight. "I will also be sending two more who will need the services of the healers, payment to be made by Black vaults." He racked his brain for anything else he needed. "Also a bank card, magical and muggle. Untraceable. I don't need the Ministry coming after me because I bought a shirt."

"That would be unfortunate." The goblin smirked as he sent a runner for the requested items. "Please tell the other two wizards to ask for Gormuk on arrival."

"Yeah, umm... may your coffers overflow." Accepting the items he followed yet another of the nasty creatures to the floo room.

"You're back." The house elf sneered as his new master stumbled out of the floo.

He made his way to his room before deciding he was too restless to sleep. He needed to talk to someone and there was only one person he felt would understand. Someone that lived in a decrepit old house three hours away on hippogriff.

The long flight gave him time to think about how he was going to approach the wolf. Merlin how did he explain to someone that a husband he didn't remember having was dead, and their son had been kidnapped 13 years ago.

"Come on Moony." He groaned once he'd landed. He was still feeling the effects from his time with the goblins and wanted nothing more than to lie down. But of course the wolf chose tonight of all nights to be out.

Remus walked cautiously into his house the next morning, taking note of the jimmied doorknob and muddy footprints, only relaxing once he's spotted the sprawled out figure on the couch.

"Padfoot!"

"Where have you been?" Sirius demanded, as he opened his eyes to see his friend staring bemusedly down at him.

"So sorry mother," Remus responded sarcastically before sighing. "It was late so I stayed at Hestia's."

"Jackass." Sirius called out before grinning. "Hmm... if I didn't know you were gay I'd be worried about that. No hanky panky for the wolf?"

Remus's eyes opened wide, and he dropped the mail he had picked up. "What? No of course not. But how did you know?" He stammered. "I only admitted it to myself in the last few years. I've never, umm... that is..."

His friend smirked as he took a seat at the table. "Relax Moony I get it. No need to get all defensive. I'll explain but first, do you have food?"

"Padfoot!"

"Moony!" He whined back. "Just a little breakfast. I haven't eaten in almost two days."

"And you come here expecting to be fed." The werewolf sighed as he began moving about in kitchen. "Why haven't you eaten?"

"Hmm... oh there was a little problem with the wards on the house." Sirius answered evasively. He wanted to make sure Remus was completely loyal before revealing what had happened.

Remus looked up on surprise. "So you couldn't get in? Dumbledore will be disappointed. He was hoping you would agree to host the order there."

The dark haired man frowned at the mention of Dumbledore. "So you went to Hogwarts? How's Harry?"

The werewolf frowned. "Struggling I think. Hermione mentioned that he wouldn't talk to them. She also told me that he met with the Diggorys, alone. I would think Minnie at least would have been there to support him through that."

Sirius growled low in his throat. "They shouldn't have let him do it at all. He's just a kid." He sighed vowing to talk to his son as soon as possible. "Did you go see him at least?"

He shook his head as he placed a plate of food in front of his friend. "He was asleep or pretending to be asleep when I went in."

"He'll be okay." Sirius said almost to himself as he dug in hungrily. Whatever the goblins had done the night before had increased his appetite despite his worries. "He's a strong kid and soon he'll have us to help him through this."

Remus winced. "Actually Pads I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while. Molly was having a pretty animated umm... discussion with Dumbledore when I got there. Seems she's set on taking Harry to the Burrow as soon as school lets out. He's insisting that Harry return to the Dursley's."

"Over my dead body!"

"Be realistic Pads." Remus sighed. "You don't have a lot of say in this. You are on the run, and we're talking about Harry's safety. "

"Remus sit down." Sirius instructed in a steel toned voice. "I need to tell you something but first I need an oath, a magical oath that you won't go running to Dumbledore and tell him what I said."

"Aren't you being a little extreme?"

"An oath Remus or I walk out that door." He pushed away from the table to lean over his friend. "You need to trust your instincts and figure out who your family is."

The werewolf sighed. If it would calm the other man down, he didn't see a problem with it. "Fine, what do you want me to say?"

"Just swear not to go endanger the Marauder children by revealing anything to Dumbledore."

He rolled his eyes but pulled out his wand. "I, Remus John Lupin, swear on my magic that I will not say anything to Dumbledore that could cause harm to the children of the Marauders."

A soon as the magic had been confirmed Sirius started talking. "Okay the truth is I did enter the house, and as soon as I did memory blocks someone had put on me broke. Big ones too from the amount of pain."

"You had memory blocks on you?" Remus asked in amazement. "Why, what were they for?"

"Lily..." He had to stop for a moment as the memories assaulted him. "This might be hard to hear at least until you get your memory fixed."

"What? I don't... What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that Lily was my wife not James's, and Harry is my child. "

Remus couldn't help laughing. "Really Padfoot? How much have you been drinking?"

Growling low in his throat he paced across the room to avoid hitting his friend. "Why are you laughing? Is it really that funny that Lily could love me?"

"A little yeah." Remus admitted, missing the signs of the other man's anger. He ducked as a book suddenly came flying at him. "Ah come on Sirius. Lily thought you were an immature screw up. And have you forgotten how much James loved her?" There was a slight hitch in his voice that Sirius caught.

"So what if you say James loved her?" He asked smirking at the flinch. "I loved her, I married her, I had a son with her!"

The werewolf rolled his eyes. "Yes and that is why Harry's last name is Potter."

"That is Dumbledore's doing, and trust me he is going to pay for taking my son away from me." Sirius growled.

Remus sighed as he sat down and picked up his coffee. "So now you're blaming Dumbledore for everything? Really Sirius, I think it might be time to get some help. Maybe Azkaban hurt you more than you realize."

"I'm not crazy." He fell into the seat opposite the man. "Remus think, please just think okay. And tell me honestly how you feel about James."

"What does that have to do with anything?" The werewolf asked a little desperately, as he was caught off guard. No one knew about the nights he'd held his dead friend's picture and wished for a different ending.

Sirius slapped the table causing the other occupant to jump. "Just answer the question! Admit that when you think of a memory of him you find him sexy, you get a little hot for him. Your heart starts beating fast. And you want..." His head snapped but from the unexpected roundhouse.

"What does it matter?" Remus growled, eyes flashing yellow. "He's dead. James is dead and any feelings I might have for him after the fact are of no consequence."

"They're not after the fact." Sirius told him quietly holding his jaw. "You loved James and James loved you. Someone took those memories from you, from us."

"No, no, no. Why would James love me? I'm a werewolf." The sandy haired man reminded him.

"And an idiot apparently." Sirius sighed. He remembered how long it had taken James to convince Remus he was lovable. He doubted he could get it done in just a couple hours.

"Still it doesn't matter. None of this matters." Remus held the coffee cup tightly in his hands as he blinked away tears. "James is dead."

"It matters because your son, the son you and James made, is being raised by some unknown person. Because your son and my son are in danger and they need us!" He sighed again at the look on the other man's face. "Remus, think. You and James had a baby."

"No. No, I wouldn't do that." He shook his head as he started pacing the room. "Even if what you're saying about James is true, I wouldn't risk passing on my curse. You know that!"

"You foolish, stupid, ignorant man." Sirius ground out. "James saw it as a gift not a curse. Merlin he spent hours during fifth and sixth year pounding that into your thick skull." He sighed, wishing the man was here to knock some sense into his lover now. "And you did have a child. A beautiful baby boy you named John Franklin."

"Franklin?" The werewolf latched onto the inconspicuous subject eagerly. "Where did that come from?"

"After Frank Longbottom, the real fourth Marauder." Sirius snorted at the look on the other man's face. "How we could believe that snivelling rat was ever our friend is crazy and just shows how messed up we are."

"Frank?" Remus asked dazed. "But what about Padfoot and Prongs? Where was he during all that?"

Sirius gave a small smile despite the seriousness of the situation. "Longclaws was a lazy ass bear that preferred to lie around watching us have all the fun."

"And Peter?" Remus scoffed. "What he just didn't exist? Is that how it's working in your little imaginary world?"

Sirius growled in warning. "It's not an imaginary world! Peter did exist but not as you remember. He was a year below us. Used to follow us around, spying and making us miserable."

"And Wormtail? Where did that come from?" He taunted, thinking he'd caught the man.

"You're really close to getting your ass kicked," The dark haired man hissed. He rubbed a weary hand over his face. "I know this is hard to take in, but you can at least be a little understanding. I have had a very hard week and I just need you to, I don't know, be a little considerate here."

"And I think you need to realize how off the wall all this is sounding." Remus retorted. "You say I have a husband, a son, but then can't answer one simple detail."

"I already answered part of it. I told you he spied on us." He reminded the man. "Well he blackmailed us when he saw we were becoming Animagi. Forced us so we had to help him become one as well. I named him Wormtail, because I thought he was a lowlife. It always did fit him."

Remus slid down the wall and cradled his head in his hands. "I don't know what to believe."

"Listen." Sirius said throwing an arm around his friend as they sat side by side on the floor. "You don't have to believe me, hell I would be kind surprised if you did."

Remus gave a watery laugh. "Why did you just spend half an hour arguing with me then?"

"If I had just come up and said you need to go to the goblins, and we'll talk about it after would you have gone?" He asked raising a dark eyebrow.

"Maybe, probably not." He admitted. "So the goblins will remove any blocks? And I'm just supposed to trust that when I walk out of there the things I remember are true?"

"It's a lot to take in." Sirius admitted. "But I think once you have the memories, once you remember holding your son, you'll know they're real."

"Okay." The werewolf agreed softly. "When...?"

"Whenever you're ready. They're expecting you. Just ask for Gormuk."

Taking a steadying breath Remus stood, offering a hand to his friend. "Are you coming with me?"

Sirius shook his head. "I think it would be best if you have some time with your memories. Plus I have some planning to do."

"Padfoot." Remus warned in a low voice. "I know you think Harry is your son but you need to wait. Let me go through this and then if it's true I'll help you plan. Just don't do anything rash."

"I'm not going to get Harry." Sirius informed him. "He can finish out the school year while we get things ready."

"Then where are you going?" The werewolf asked suspiciously.

Sirius smirked. "Go get your head fixed. You'll understand once you do. I'll be at Grimmauld Place when you're done. I'm going to need your help for the next part of it."

Remus nodded and taking one last look at his friend stepped outside and apparated to Diagon Alley.

Remus stumbled out of the bank forty-five minutes later his head exploding with pain, but his heart aching for all he had lost. The memories running through his mind like quick flashes of a movie were showing him a life that had been filled with love and happiness. James had loved him and made him actually start to love himself and their beautiful Johnny was the most precious child in the world. Why would Dumbledore take that from him? Why did he hate the Marauders so much as to ruin all of their lives like he had? Why would he steal their children?

These thoughts were running through his head as he collapsed on the steps of Gringotts and let the tears stream down his face. One question was screaming out at him, overpowering any other thoughts he had. '_Where was Johnny? Where was his son?'_

It took all the willpower he had not to head straight for Hogwarts and demand answers, to search through every student there until he found the one he longed for. But no, he had to wait, had to plan. It would be useless and reckless to move to fast. Hadn't he cautioned Sirius not an hour ago to leave his own son alone?

He needed to get with Sirius, and Merlin, Sirius was with Severus, confronting him. Remus closed his eyes praying that the two wouldn't kill each other, if only for the fact that he needed them, both of them, to find his son.

"Professor? Professor Lupin? Are you okay?"

He looked up, having to search his mind for the name of the person leaning over him. Lisa, something or other. A seventh year when he'd been teaching. Ravenclaw, he thought dazed. "No I'm not, I don't think."

"Should I call for help?"

"No, I have help, my friends they're going to help me." He nodded his head decisively. "Thank you for the concern." He patted her arm before standing up and stumbling to the apparition point. He was headed straight to Grimmauld Place where he had more than a few things to discuss with his friend.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this installment. I will be updating again on Wed.**


	3. Chapter 3 Tricking a Dungeon Bat

**Disclaimer: JK Rowlings still hasn't given us the rights to Harry Potter and his world, but we won't give up hope.**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3 ****Tricking a Dungeon Bat**

Remus entered number 12 Grimmauld, sending a curious look at the grumbling house elf. There was a sudden loud piercing scream followed a stream of vile language that had him stopping in his tracks.

"Sirius." He called, raising his voice to be heard over the caterwauling.

"Remus." His friend hurried forward with a wide smile. "How are you feeling? Not much fun was it?" He tugged the stunned werewolf down the hall. "Ignore her." He motioned to the portrait. "She can't help being a bitch."

Remus looked over his shoulder. "Was that your mother?" He asked in shock. He'd never met the woman, something he found he was extremely grateful for.

"Who else could it be?" Sirius asked sardonically, as he pushed his friend into a chair. "Tell me the truth now how are you feeling?"

Feelings crashed over him like a tidal wave. ''Padfoot, my son. I have a son."

"I know Moony." Sirius smiled sadly, not minding the tears dripping from the brown eyes.

"Please, tell me you know where he is." The man begged causing his friend to wince.

"I'm pretty sure he's at Hogwarts." Sirius told him feeling it would be heartless to point out they didn't know if he was alive. "Most likely in Harry's year."

Remus was shaking his head. "No I taught there Sirius. Even if I didn't remember him Moony would have recognized him."

"Maybe he did and you just didn't understand what it meant." The dark haired man pointed out. "If he is there his name, his appearance, they all would have been changed. He was raised by someone else, so he wouldn't act like you or James. "

He sighed as the werewolf slumped in the chair. "It's not hopeless Moony. We will find him and we'll get him back. We'll get them all back."

Remus looked up blinking in confusion. "All of them? What are you talking about? Who else is there besides Harry and John?"

Sirius rolled his eyes playfully as he knocked on the hard head. "I know there's a lot of information in there but get it organized. If I remember correctly," he winced at the expression. "You have a godson."

The sandy haired man looked blank for a moment before a horror stricken expression covered his face. "Neville." He buried his head in his hands. "Of course he's coming with us."

"What was he like when you taught there?" Sirius asked curiously. "I only saw him from a distance, but he didn't act like I expected."

His grandmother, who he lives with, has overrun him. The kid is has no confidence and is overly cautious. He's terrified of Severus... Merlin." He looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"Sev is Neville's other godparent." Sirius finished with amusement.

"Sev is going to be beside himself when he realizes how he's treated the kid. And Harry, Merlin, Padfoot he's brutal to him. His eyes widened at a sudden thought. He's like us right? He's had his memories altered? The Sev I grew up with wouldn't treat his family like that."

"He's lucky that he doesn't remember with the way he has treated my kid." Sirius growled before shrugging. "It's not his fault, I can understand that. There's no telling what that old man put into his head."

"I don't think the kids are going to be so forgiving." Remus predicted.

"And I'm not going to force them are you. They'll be polite but he's going to have to show them that he's changed." The dark haired man sighed. "If he does change. He might be so set in his ways that the memories won't matter to him."

"No he'll have incentive." Remus said confidently. "Regulus might be gone, but I seem to remember a little girl that was the apple of her father's eye."

Sirius smiled fondly. "Yep I'm counting on Mira to soften her Papa's heart." He spoke with confidence that had Remus narrowing his eyes.

"You know where she is?"

"I have an idea. But first we have to convince that man he has a daughter in the first place."

"Something tells me this is going to be a lot harder than you had with me and I slugged you." Remus winced, noticing the faint bruise on his friends jaw. "Sorry about that."

"I kind of expected it. Merlin knows if you'd been talking about Lily like that I'd have punched you, too."

His words caused his friend to wince again. "About that, I shouldn't have said what I did. She really did love you, and you guys made a great couple. You seemed to complement each other."

"Thanks Moony. That means a lot." He looked lost for a minute before brightening. "So, are you ready to go get our favorite Potions Master?"

"Padfoot, you can't just walk into Hogwarts and tell the man he has a daughter. He's liable to kill you on the spot."

"I'm not that stupid. I do have a plan...of sorts." Sirius admitted. "I'm actually more worried about keeping this from the headmaster."

"Well you do have a legitimate reason for seeing the old man." Remus reminded him. "This house and how it's not available for his schemes."

"And if he caught me near the dungeons? Not to mention, how am I supposed to get into his office as a dog? The school is still full."

"Well I suppose I can go with you. I really should thank Severus, as I heard he agreed to brew the wolfsbane for me again."

"That could work." Sirius mused jumping up from his seat. "Well what are you waiting for? No time like the present."

"Sirius classes are still going on. Shouldn't we wait until he's free?"

"So what? He waved the information away. "We'll just grab him between classes. It's not like we're going to be there that long."

"Not be there long." Remus sputtered. "Sirius you're going there to tell him that his memory has been tampered with. Don't you think that's going to take some time?"

"Don't worry Remus. I know what I'm doing."

The werewolf sighed. "Of course you do." He gestured towards the fireplace. "Are we flooing?"

The Animagus made a face. "I hate flooing as a dog."

"How lucky is this?" He crowed fifteen minutes later as he stood outside the potions classroom under a disillusionment spell. "It looks like he's got a free period."

Remus took a deep breath in anticipation. "So what's your plan?"

"I want you to go in there and ask him if he would go see a healer." He grinned wide at the werewolf's astonished expression.

"What that's what you wanted me to do with you? And when it doesn't work?" He asked pointedly. He knew the other man was grinning widely even if he couldn't see him.

"Then I'll come in and do my thing."

He growled softly before knocking on the door. "Severus? Do you have a moment?"

"Lupin," Snape snarled as the werewolf stumbled into his classroom. "What are you doing here?"

He narrowed his eyes as the man continued to look at him with a sappy expression on his face. "It's good to see you again Severus." Remus said finally. "Really good."

The thin lips curled. "There is no reason for you to come begging." He snapped. "I have agreed to brew your potion if only so you don't attack anyone at an order meeting."

"I don't care about the wolfsbane." Remus explained softly, "Though I do appreciate you agreeing to make it."

"Then why are you here? Unlike some people I have work to do." Snape sneered, sweeping essays into a pile on his desk.

"If I asked you to go to Gringotts and see a healer, would you?" He asked suddenly shocking the professor into looking up.

"Why would I need a healer Lupin?" He snarled. "Unless you or your mutt, have done something I need to know about?"

Remus sighed as he moved further into the room. "No we haven't." He answered shaking his head. That was actually the back-up plan.

"But what if someone has?" He persisted. "What if someone took something very important from you but you can't remember?"

"Your mind may be weak Lupin, but I assure you I have much better protection." The angry man hissed. "Need I remind you my shields keep out the Dark Lord?"

"But what if this happened before your shields got strong? What if...?"

"Enough what ifs," Snape roared pushing back from his chair and standing up. "Either, explain what you want or get out."

"What would it hurt to see? The test is paid for and..." He sighed as he was cut off again.

"Goblin healers cost an exorbitant amount of money." Snape's voice was becoming silkier. "Who would pay that kind of money to fix something that is not broken?"

Remus winced, the conversation was getting out of control rapidly.

"Snape." Sirius greeted as he edged through the door and removed the charm.

"Of course you would be here too." The Potions Master spat in disgust.

Sirius smiled sadly. "There was a time when you actually liked being around me."

"Only when you were on the ground with my wand on you," He sneered.

"Aww... now you've got me confused with my brother. He's the one that liked being beneath you."

Remus had to turn away as he choked. He couldn't believe Sirius had just said that. And from the look on Snape's face neither could he.

"What are you insinuating Black." He snarled stalking forward.

Sirius held his ground. "That you like men. It's nothing bad. Remus here is gay, too. Not that he likes you. I think he's a one man kind of guy."

Snape sneered, beyond irritated with the pair. "And don't the two of you make a cute couple."

"Oh I'm not gay. Give me a pair of tits anyday." Sirius said cheerfully.

Remus snorted. "If Lily were here you'd be sleeping on the couch for that comment."

"Oh for a month at least." He agreed with a fond smile. "How about you, Sev? Have you slept with anyone since my brother died?"

Snape blinked before snarling in anger. "My love life is none of your concern. And I assure you Regulus and I, were not an item."

"Are you sure about that?" Remus asked in a soft voice. His eyes widened at the flicker of hesitation in the dark eyes.

"Yes." Snape answered injecting conviction into his voice even as his gut whirred in confusion.

"My mistake." Sirius said easily as he perched on the end of a desk. "Say Snape, when was the last time your old man hit you?"

"Padfoot." Remus groaned in despair. _'Sure let's get what we need by making him commit murder.'_He thought uneasily._'Because that's what's going to happen if you continue this line of questioning.'_

At the front of the classroom Snape had turned pale, as he stared at his rival in disbelief. "How did you know that?"

"Easy." Sirius answered his expression sobering. "I saw the results more than a few times. Usually you were able to fix yourself up but once in awhile he destroyed your lab or your stock of potions and you'd need help. You always came to Regulus when that happened."

He waited to see if the man would respond. "I think it stopped when you were sixteen."

The taller man gathered the strength to sneer. "Well that would be the obvious conclusion as he died that year."

"Nope." Sirius shook his head. "Tobias Snape died June 13, 1985. Easy enough to verify. It was in the muggle papers." He stood up and headed for the door before turning back. "I think you owe it to Regulus to clarify. Even if you don't remember him in that way he was still your friend. And you just might be forgetting something really important."

Remus quickly followed his friend out the door, confusion clouding his eyes. He sighed though at finding the large black dog waiting. He would have to wait until they were back at the Black home before finding out exactly what had just happened.

"I suppose we should find the headmaster and make this visit look harmless." He said setting off down the hall with the dog on his heels.

"Snuffles!" A voice cried as they reached the main hall. They both turned to see Harry rushing towards them. He was alone and looked pale and drawn causing Snuffles to give a whine of concern. The way the teen immediately latched onto the dog caused an ache to fill the werewolf's chest.

"Are you doing okay there Harry?"

The teen shrugged as he buried his face in the black fur. "Better now." He mumbled before cocking his head. "Did Snuffles get a haircut?"

Remus smirked, "And a bath. It's amazing, he looks almost respectable now." He smiled as the dog snapped his teeth at him, his heart lightening at the sound of the teen's soft chuckle.

"Remus." A most unwelcome voice called out. The werewolf forced his smile to remain in place as he kicked the dog lightly to stop the growling.

"Headmaster," he greeted. "We were just on our way to see you."

"I have to admit I didn't expect to see you for a day or two." There was a slight recrimination in the blue gaze. "Surely you have not already completed all the notifications?" He seemed to spot Harry for the first time. "Harry, my boy shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah but, he looked longingly down at the dog. "We're not doing anything anyway. Exams are done."

"I'm sure Snuffles understands that your education comes first." The old man said firmly. "Off to class now."

Harry gave the dog one last pat, as it let out a low whine. "It was nice to see you again Professor Lupin.

"Remus, Harry. I'm not a professor anymore."

"Really Dumbledore couldn't you have given him five minutes with me? Didn't you see how hard of a time he's having?" Sirius demanded the moment they entered the eccentric man's office. He was trying hard to keep the anger at the man out of his voice.

"Sirius you shouldn't even be here. You are putting yourself in danger needlessly," Dumbledore remonstrated, the man as if he was a child.

"You sent me out to make my way through Ministry personnel the night of the third task, through aurors Albus, but when the school only has students and professors in attendance I'm in more danger?"

The headmaster gave him a disappointed look as he looked down his long nose. "I gave you a mission that night and it was imperative that it be completed. Yet here you are fooling around with a child that should be putting the event behind him."

"That child is my Godson..."

But Remus cut him off in a feeble attempt to stop Sirius from attacking the man. "The mission is being completed," he interjected with a warning look at his friend. "As I told you yesterday I'm having to do most of the notifications since you never told any of the old Order members Sirius was innocent. It must have slipped your mind. However he is a security risk and unable to just go up to them now," he subtlety reminded the man.

"And yet you are here," the headmaster stated moving to sit behind his desk. "Was there a problem?"

"Ahh... no. I merely had a spot of financial trouble that required me to spend some time at Gringotts to sort it out. And Sirius wanted to update you about his mother's house."

The headmaster brightened visibly. "Yes I wanted to talk about that."

"It's not going to be feasible for us to use the house. The wards won't let me gain entry." Sirius exclaimed with a sorrowful look to throw the old coot off. "Damn near took my head off the first time I tried."

"That is really disappointing. I was hoping we could have used the place for Headquarters. Perhaps I could procure the house through legal venues?" He mused. "That would bypass the wards."

"It would certainly open the door for the Black sisters to get their hands on it. I for one would hate for Narcissa and through her Lucius Malfoy to get their hands on all the dark knowledge that can be found in the Black Library. That would just make Voldemort even harder to bring down."

"Precisely the reason we need to gain entrance." Dumbledore spoke with a firm look at the animagus. "That kind of dangerous knowledge must be contained."

"I will continue to try but it may take awhile." Sirius promised hoping to keep the man from trying anything until he could put the house under a Fidelius. He made a mental note to look up the charm as soon as possible. And he supposed it wouldn't hurt to confer with his mother about the wards, as much as he detested that thought.

"If we need a meeting place you may certainly use my house headmaster." Lupin offered into the ensuing silence only to have the old man shake his head.

"It is a kind offer my boy, but I'm afraid I'm looking for something that has room to house those that need it. I'm certain people like the Weasley's will need refuge before long."

"Of course," The werewolf murmured trying not to take offense. He knew his house was small but it was all he could afford at this time. "I wish you well in your search."

Sirius turned to hide the face he was making at the thought of living with the redheaded family. He had heard the mother was as loud as his. "We should be leaving." Sirius murmured anxious to be away from the old man's penetrating stare. "I'll be in touch if I manage to get through the wards of course. I can see how important it is to you."

"Do that my boy. And perhaps it would be best to stay away from Hogwarts at this time." Dumbledore instructed, his eyes twinkling brightly. "It really isn't fair to Harry you understand."

Sirius turned and walked out the door before he ripped the old goat's beard out a strand at a time for trying to keep him from his son. He changed to Padfoot as soon as he touched the top step.

"I'll get on the rest of those notifications," Remus added as he followed his furious friend.

He was anxious to question his friend and wasted no time the minute they had entered the old house. "So that's it? You're not going to drag Snape to the healers?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You know as well as I do that the more we drag the harder he'll resist, even if the truth is staring him in the face."

"But what if he doesn't go?" Remus asked pouring them each a glass of firewhiskey. "We can't let him just walk away. Merlin Padfoot we're family."

"He's not going to walk away. He won't be able to." Sirius said confidently. "It might take a couple days, but we'll be seeing him again." His voice trailed off as his mind went to his son.

To Remus's shock and Sirius's smug satisfaction they only had to wait until the next afternoon for Severus to show up at the door.

They had passed the time studying the Fidelius. To their disappointment it required at least three people to complete. The thought made Sirius apprehensive but the casting would have to wait until Sev came to his senses.

His mother however, to his immense shock, had been a wealth of information, and he was almost confident that Dumbledore would not be able to get in even without the Fidelius. There was also a perimeter ward which would alert them to anyone magical in a half mile radius around the house. They would know if the headmaster set someone to spy on the house.

Other wards included an anti-portkey, useful considering what had happened to his son recently, a howler ward, and various other enhancements that would make their life much easier.

"Hello Sev, you remember my mother?" He asked cheerfully as he led the man into the house. "Not even memory blocks can make her go away."

She sniffed. So this is the man Regulus consorted with. He's not much to look at. One could only hope the daughter takes after the Black side of the family."

"I want answers Black." Snape demanded, playing no attention to the rambling of a mad portrait. He held up a newspaper clipping. "How did you manage it? Gemino? I went to three different libraries, and they all had the same article."

"Maybe because it's true. Your father really did set his house on fire in '85'." He smirked as he led him into the sitting room. "Have you been to Spinners End yet?"

Snape growled. "That proves nothing. Just the fact that you know about that place tells me this is all an elaborate hoax."

I assure you it's no hoax." Sirius frowned thoughtfully before turning to Remus. "I suppose this is where our reputation comes back to bite us."

"Tell me." The angry man roared as he glared at the two. "Tell me how you know about Spinners End."

"The summer of '76' your father beat you so bad you came to Reg at the Potters for help." Sirius answered blandly.

"Why would Regulus be at James Potter's house?" Snape spat out. Across the room Remus clinched his fists and growled low in his throat. Friend or not no one was going to get away with insulting his husband.

Sirius was rubbing his head. "Earlier that summer I had run away from that psycho bitch." He pointed towards the hall. "And Reg came with me rather than be marked as a Death Eater."

"And the Potters just accepted him with open arms? " He sneered.

"Just like they accepted you the night you showed up. You stayed for dinner and never left." He explained patiently. "And to answer your question the lot of us went to your house to get your stuff the next day."

"Only after we had watched and made sure your father wasn't home." Remus interjected. He turned to Sirius. "Does he really think you burned down the house just to mess with his mind?"

Sirius snorted. "I don't see how. It's obvious the house didn't burn recently, and since I was in prison it would be foolish to come to that conclusion." He raised an eyebrow at the fuming man.

"The wolf could have helped." He pointed out snidely.

"Oh yes." Remus said dryly. "I burned down your old house, because I knew that eight years later Sirius was going to break out of prison and try to trick you."

The pair watched as he paced restlessly around the room. "Are you still an animagus?" Sirius asked suddenly, grinning when the man missed a step.

"What?" He asked hoarsely. "How did you... not even the headmaster knows?"

James and I taught you." The dog animagus explained with a careless shrug. "Both you and Reg that first summer. We even gave you a marauder name."

As if I would join your juvenile gang." Snape sneered.

"More of a family than a gang at that point I think." Remus soft up softly, "And it's Nox,"

"What?" Snape demanded as he turned, the glittering eyes standing out in the pasty whiteness of his face.

"You're a panther, a sleek agile black panther. With your dark eyes it's almost as if someone extinguished the lights. Thus Nox."

"No." He whispered as he backed away.

Sirius paid him no mind. "Regulus was a leopard." He remembered fondly. "The two of you were matched really well, though I was disappointed that my twin wasn't a canine also."

"Be quiet." The words were snarled from the doorway.

"Do you remember their cake topper at their bonding?" Remus asked with a loud laugh.

"Something about cats is all. Minnie was bloody buggered when she stopped by. Thought it was an insult directed towards her."

"Will you shut the bloody hell up?" Snape roared turning on his heel and heading for the door.

Sirius smirked as the door slammed. "Five galleons he'll meet with the globins before the night is out."

An hour later Severus stood outside the large white building that housed the wizarding bank. He was hesitant to enter still half convinced that this was some elaborate prank being played by schoolyard bullies.

But there was a chance, a small chance that they were telling the truth, and that scared the hell out of him. His mind was his refuge, his safety net and for it to have been compromised was horrifying.

He sneered at the goblins guarding the entrance and keeping his expression empty strode into the building. He turned to the first goblin he encountered inside. "I have a confidential matter to discuss with a healer immediately." He hissed.

The goblin sneered back. "Unless you have an appointment, come back during business hours."

Severus gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to announce he'd been sent by Lord Black. Never would he rely on that mutt for anything. "It will be worth the healer's time." He stated knowing the high cost had just been doubled.

The goblin's eyes lit up at the mention of gold. "Hold please." He instructed gruffly before marching off. Severus sighed irritably at the display.

Fifteen long minutes passed in the nearly empty lobby before the creature returned. "Through there." He motioned for the door he had just stepped out of. Snape gave him a sour look before doing as requested, ending up in a circular room occupied by two gruff looking goblins.

"You are here for the same service Lord Black and Mr. Lupin required?" The first goblin asked as he jotted notes on a scroll.

Severus blinked at the information. In his anger and confusion he had not bothered to inquire why they questioned him on his memory. In hindsight it made sense they had suffered under the same delusions he seemed to be affected by.

"Yes." He answered shortly, "Though the payment will be my own."

The second goblin sneered. "The original payment has already been deposited. However you will be charged for your disrespect."

He pursed his lips but decided it would be more prudent to refrain from arguing. "How do we proceed?"

"You will lie on the table." The first goblin instructed, waving a crystal around with one hand. After a short time he set it down with a dark look for the wizard. "Your mind is blocked," he announced shortly.

Snape felt his stomach drop. "Yes well that is what we are here to discover. You can remove the blocks can you not?"

If possible the goblin looked even more displeased. "You misunderstand. You are blocking your mind. I can't get in."

"My occlumency shields," he realized.

"They must be lowered," the goblin continued. "I cannot render service with them there."

"That's impossible." Severus snapped as he set up. "I cannot, will not lower my shields".

The goblin exchanged a look with his cohort giving, a short nod. "Service has been bought and must be supplied. If you do not cooperate force will be used." He insisted as two warriors with long swords entered the room.

The wizard tensed. "You cannot force your way into my mind." He snarled, his heart rate quickening as his eyes darted around the room.

"Not with you awake." The second goblin agreed with a vicious smile. He motioned for the warriors to hold the man down.

"You can't do this." Snape hissed frantically as he thrashed on the table.

"You will find that we do what we are paid to do." He heard as an electrical current went through his body and darkness overcame him.

He awoke an untold time later, no longer restrained. He blinked, feeling his shields slide into place. Looking inwardly he noticed a difference in his mindscape with several boxes of memories cluttering the walk way. He also noticed several familiar doors missing. He sighed knowing he had a lot of work ahead of him. He didn't dare appear in front of the Dark Lord with his mind in such turmoil. For now though it would suffice. The memories weren't bombarding him and would stay in the boxes until he got somewhere private. Where he could exam them in peace. That place was decidedly not here. Indeed he could feel someone looking at him at the moment. Opening his eyes cautiously he saw the creature he recognized as the first goblin studying him thoughtfully.

"You mind is intriguing and irritating. It took much longer than anticipated to find what we needed. You will of course be billed for the additional time."

"What did you do to me?" Severus demanded moving to the edge of the table to stand on unsteady feet.

"Healed you as instructed. The process used will have no lasting effects."

"No lasting effects." He muttered sarcastically as he followed the escort to the lobby. That must be why his head felt like it had been cleaved in half then sewn back together.

Stepping outside he paused on the steps unsure about where to go. He could follow his desire and return to Grimmauld Place, where he would take great pleasure in beating the magic out of the mutt. Or he could return to Hogwarts and the demands of the children that filled the halls.

If he was really honest with himself what he wanted most was to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron, where he could spend the night examining his mindscape without interruptions.

But that was not possible. He was Head of Slytherin house and as such he had responsibilities. So he decided to apparate to outside the castle's wards. Turning on his heels he reappeared outside the gates. Having a feeling that he was in for a long night.

**Well thank you for reading the new installment. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter you will get to read some of Snape's lost memories. I'm not a Snape fan but I even felt sorry for him with what he lost.**


	4. Chapter 4 Painful but Hppy Memories

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is still owned by JK Rowlings and we are still poor Americans.**

**This is a story written by MySecretThoughts and myself. We hope you enjoy it. I'm not a Snape fan, but I felt bad for the man in this chapter. It shows a side of Snape that makes him likeable in my opinion.**

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

**(Parts in italics **_are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts._**)**

**(Parts in not in either **are written by the authors of this story)

**Chapter 4 Painful but Happy Memories**

Severus Snape woke up suddenly, his gasp echoing around the empty room. Unerring eyes stared at the ceiling while long hands searched for purchase in the bedclothes.

"_Come on Sev just admit it. You and Sirius have fun together." The dark hair teen looked up from where he lounged, laughter making the grey eyes sparkle. "You two have a lot in common."_

"_We have one thing in common in particular." His lanky partner admitted with a smirk. He reached out to tap the other boy on the nose. "You!"_

_With lightning reflexes Reg turned his head to nip at the finger. "You can have me anytime you want." He told him with a saucy smirk. "If you admit you like my brother." _

_Severus grimaced. "Like might be too strong of a word. He's loud. And reckless and..." _

"_Gryffindor." The other boy filled in with an understanding smile. _

"_But I do admire him. That he can still be so open, so …" He made a face. "Loving after everything he went through, but most all because he protected you. I will always be grateful to him for that." He pulled back at the sappy grin. "What?" _

"_I really do love you." Regulus spoke quietly, as he said the words for the first time. "And I don't plan on ever letting you go."_

"_I hope not my little cat." Severus admitted in a husky voice. "I would probably go mad without you by my side."_

"_Or do something incredibly Gryffindorish." _

"_Hmm..." he breathed wrapping his arms around his love. "Only more reason for you to stay around. You don't want me going to the dark side." He told him nuzzling Reg's neck on that sensitive spot he knew so well. He couldn't help the grin when he heard a moan escape those perfect lips_.

_He couldn't hold back his own groan as Reg reached up, smashing their mouths together. Pushing his partner up against the wall he took control, running his hands down the man's rib cage to cup the tight arse. He grinned with delight as he felt Reg's arms wrap around his neck eagerly._

As the memory faded he lay in bed with tears stinging his eyes. Slowly he raised his arm and gazed down at the Dark Mark, unable to help the hysterical bubble of laughter as he stared at the proof.

Proof that he had gone mad. And done something incredibly Gryffindorish.

"_Severus stop. What are you doing? Regulus is gone. He's not coming back." Sirius pleaded as he chased the man around his bedroom. _

"_How do you know?" The distressed husband snarled._

"_Because there is a __6__ month old little girl in the other room that he would give his wand arm to get back to," Sirius snapped. "The only way he's not here right now is if he's dead." _

_Severus stubbornly shook his head. "He's alive, I know he's alive. He's just somewhere he can't get out of." _

"_And what you're just going to walk up to the Dark Devil and ask for him back?"_

_He stopped searching and looked up, his expression hard. "No. I'm going to join him." _

_Sirius jaw dropped in shock. "I'm sorry what?" He shouted. _

"_I'm going to earn his trust, and I am going to find out where my husband is."_

"_And your daughter? What's going to happen to her when you're off having tea with that mad man?"_

"_No one knows she exists,__and it's going to stay that way." The man growled fisting his hands in the front if his brother-in-law's shirt. _

"_You're making a mistake." Sirius warned him, shoving him away. He watched helpless, as the man shook his head resolutely. _

_Severus shook his head. "I'm doing what I need too." _

_He turned and swept out of the room. _

Bloody Hell he was a right idiot, Severus cursed, banging his head against his headboard. Turning his back on everyone and everything just because he wouldn't accept the fact his husband was gone. Salazar he'd joined the Dark Lord. Regulus would kill him if he knew that. He would be so chuffed after everything he'd done to stay away from the bastard. He couldn't help the fond smile at the thought of an angry Regulus. The man had been slow to anger, but he burned hot.

And Sirius, Merlin he was related to that mutt, but he'd been right to take him to task. He'd been putting his daughter, the man's niece and goddaughter, in danger. It surprised him that they hadn't taken the child away. Not that he would have let them. She had been the only thing he lived for after Regulus disappeared.

"_Dada!" The year old bubbled as he dressed her in her favorite dress. "Pwetty."_

_He poked her gently in the belly as a rare smile lit his face. "You certainly are pretty. And smart."_

"_No." She patted his chest as she said her favorite word. "Dada pwetty."_

_He was taken back. Since Reg had disappeared he had been spending more time with his potions and less time doing all the useless charms required to keep his appearance clean from the fumes. Not that it mattered. He had no one to impress anymore._

"_No, not pretty. You my princess are beautiful."_

"_Bootiful." She parroted back with a sharp nod. She began bouncing excitedly on his lap. "Potends Dada, potends."_

_Severus smirked as he carried__her to the kitchen table. "Okay my little genius. Let's make a potion." From a nearby cupboard he pulled out pieces of fruits and veggies and a miniature cauldron. "What are we making today Princess?"_

"_A potend." She announced as if it was obvious. He merely smiled refraining from asking her what kind of potion._

"_What's the first step?" He asked as they surveyed their ingredients._

"_The wed one," She demanded. _

"_Hmm... smashed or shredded?" He had no intention of letting her play with any sort of sharp object so that left out chopped, sliced and diced. _

"_Smashed," She announced happily. _

_He obligingly smashed the red fruit with the palm of his hand, not caring when juice ran down his arm. "Next."_

"_Stir." She ordered._

"_How many times?"_

"_Five Dada." She frowned. "No! That way."_

_She watched him like a hawk until he was finished. "Now wellow." _

_He raised an eyebrow in inquiry and she grinned. "Smash." The year old added happily._

_He winced at the sudden pain in his arm, dropping the yellow cube of fruit to grab his mark. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath. "Linny."_

_The house elf appeared in front of him. "I need to leave. If I'm not back in four hours take her to Black."_

"_Yes Sir." _

"_No weave." The little girl ordered tears brimming, as she pounded her feet against the chair. _

"_I have to my Princess. I have to go to work." He told her gently, bending down to kiss the top of her head. "But you finish your potion and tonight we'll do something fun okay?" _

He bolted up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom, emptying his stomach with loud retching noises. Salazar but when he found out who had made him forget playing potions with his princess he would gut them.

Before he could work himself up a house elf appeared. "Sorry Master Snape, Sirs. Tetchy is wanting to know if Sirs be going to Great Hall or having breakfast here?"

"The Great Hall," he answered shortly knowing he needed to make an appearance after missing dinner the previous night.

He took a few minutes to enter his mindscape and look around. In his haste to examine things last night he had upended several of the boxes allowing what was stored to float around free. He sighed. There was no time to secure them in their proper place or even stuff them back into a box. He would just have to be careful. And hope that they didn't affect him too badly.

Standing he approached the sink, splashing water on his face before looking in the mirror. Reg had used to love his soft hair but now it hung lank and oily around his face. Without thinking he picked up his wand and performed a quick spell, his expression lightening, as grease was sucked from the tresses. A few more days and it would actually be clean again, he mused with a kernel of happiness. Not that he cared about his appearance but for Reg, for the memory of his husband, he would do it.

Entering the Great Hall moments later he was careful to keep his eyes downcast. He felt strangely vulnerable with the excess of thoughts floating around. His shields would keep out most, but he knew a talented legilimens such as Dumbledore would be able to make their way through the complicated walls. As a second protection he kept his memories tightly locked up behind specific doors. With the new memories just laying around he had no doubt the man would see them easily.

"Severus, are you well?" Minnie asked as he slid into a seat beside her. "You look paler than normal."

"Just a bout of sickness, no doubt passed on from the brats." He answers thinking quickly. He knew she would disapprove of him insulting the students and leave him alone. "Thankfully it's passed with the help of my potions. "

She nodded stiffly returning to her own breakfast.

He nibbled on some toast needing to give the appearance of eating without actually putting anything in his stomach. His eyes scanned the students as he wondered if his beautiful smart little girl was out there. Did she still like to make potions? Was she in one of his classes?

He shook his head frustrated. His memories stopped that same night he was called away. He knew the house elf would have taken her to Sirius and Lily when he'd been gone too long. Somehow Lily and Harry, and he assumed Mira, had ended up at Godrics Hollow that night. Why would they go there? Where had Sirius been?

Had Mira been killed with James and Lily? He flinched violently at the thought cursing at the glances he incurred. He couldn't afford to pursue that line of thinking, not now when he was surrounded by curious colleagues and nosy students.

He shook his head to stay on track. He remembered hearing about the attack, going to Dumbledore and that's it. That's when the false memories were implanted. He felt a surge of anger that he quickly suppressed. He admitted to himself that even with the blocks removed he didn't have all of the information, couldn't make a sound decision. If the headmaster had been the one to do this, his thoughts trailed off with a sigh.

His eyes strayed back over the student population this time landing on a dark head. There was Potter pretending to be sad so his friend's would hover over him. Just like his fath... He dropped the piece of bread, the air building up in his chest as he stared.

_Lily Black was laughing as she came through the door. "I really appreciate this you guys."_

_Regulus smiled at her as he took his nephew into his arms. "Hey I understand perfectly. It's been three months since this little monster was born, and you want a night alone with your husband." He grinned wickedly. "Going to get plenty of work in on starting the next round?"_

_Severus smacked his husband's shoulder as she blushed prettily._

_She cleared her throat. "Here are his things and if you need anything, anything at all don't hesitate to floo."_

_She pressed a kiss to her son's head before leaving in a rush. The baby started fussing immediately, working himself up as he searched the room for his mother. _

"_Hey there sweet child. No need for that." Reg cooed. "Let's go see Uncle Sev, huh. He'll make you feel better." He chuckled at his husband's narrowed eyed look. "Aww... come on Sev." He teased handing the child over, so he could finish making their daughter's lunch. "You know you love the little guy. He's the spitting image of me with Lily's eyes."_

"_That's right Harry," Severus told the baby as he kissed his forehead. He smiled smug as the crying stopped. "Always remember you look like your Uncle Reggie and not your Daddy."_

_This had made his husband laugh out loud, which had caused Mira to giggle from her high chair where she was munching a biscuit._

_Holding the little boy down so his daughter could see him he asked, "What do you think of your cousin, Mira? Do you think we should keep him? Should we tell Uncle Siri we lost Harry when he comes to get him?"_

_His beautiful princess banged on the tray in glee._

"_I agree Princess. We'll let Daddy tell him Harry is gone, and they can make another one. We'll just keep Harry for ourselves."_

"_Yeah right, Sev." His husband shook his head even as he chuckled. "I'm not telling Sirius that. I don't have a death wish."_

"_Come on Reg. It's the perfect opportunity. It's the first time they've let him out of their sight." He looked down at the smiling baby, blowing a raspberry that had the little boy squealing. "It's too good to pass up. And look, he's already pass the crying all night stage."_

_Reg snorted with laughter. "I think I've created a monster." He grinned down at his daughter. "Dada has gone a little crazy. Don't worry. When Uncle Siri comes by later he'll fix him. Dada will have a big bump on his head, but he'll be okay."_

_Severus got a mock hurt look on his face. "He's your brother you talk to him."_

"_I'm a Slytherin love." His husband reminded him. "I do my best to stay alive."_

"_You would really give this beautiful little boy back?" The taller man pouted. "He would make the perfect completion to our family."_

_Regulus wrapped his arms around the man's back. "Hmm..." he breathed in his ear. "I want my son to have his daddy's dark soulful eyes."_

"_We could still keep this one." He persisted as a shiver ran down his back. _

Coming to his senses he frowned as he stared at the boy he'd once loved. He didn't look anything like Reg anymore. And his name was changed. Was Sirius aware that Potter, Harry, was his son?

What had happened to that loving and happy child? He could admit to himself that some of the attitude, some not all, stemmed from his own treatment and false memories. His eyes crinkled at all the harsh words he'd spewed at the boy over the years. But where was the laughter, the bright eyes, the pure happiness that used to flow from him. What had happened to that precious little boy?

"Severus?" The brisk voice broke him out of his thoughts and he flinched back, worried someone had seen him staring sappily at the teen. "You do plan to teach classes today do you not?" McGonagall asked, standing at the end of the table.

"Yes," He answered pushing back his chair. "Of course," He murmured standing and making his way to the dungeons.

"Be quiet." He snarled as he strode into his classroom. He gave a slight smirk as the students immediately stilled. Looking up he missed a step as bright green eyes met his. Of course today was his double period with the Gryffindor fourth years.

He looked away, determining it would be best to avoid the child as much as possible. It would be a death sentence to them both if he were to actually be nice to the teen. Not that Harry would receive the action with any good will, he reminded himself. The child hated him and with good reason.

Searching for a new target his eyes landed on the nervous Longbottom boy. "Salazar help me." He mumbled as his eyes widened in horror.

"_Why must we do this four times?" Severus grumbled as he adjusted his dress robes. "Why didn't we just have one big party for all four children and be done with it?"_

_Regulus smiled as he pushed his husband's hands away. "Because each child deserves its own special day," He told him as he smoothed the man's collar. "It's your day too you know. It's a very big thing to accept responsibility for a child."_

_He sneered, uneasy with the upcoming attention. "I still think Alice is touched in the head to have named me godfather." _

_Regulus sighed as he packed the baby bag. "Sev, you know that you and Alice have a special bond. Who was it that was there when McGonagall told her that her mother died? Who sat with her every night for a month during sixth year, as she cried her eyes out on the astronomy tower?_

"_Frank was there for her." He protested flushing._

"_But you understood. You lost your mother in third year. You knew what she was going through and that meant a lot to her."_

"_That still doesn't mean she should trust me with her child." He mumbled. "That was a long time ago."_

_Regulus shook his head. "And not so long ago that you proved you were the man for the job. Alice almost lost the baby and you were there with one of your many potions. You earned the godfather spot."_

"_Fine." He huffed striding from the room. "I still think she's batty." He called back causing his husband to laugh._

_Alice rushed up to him the moment he stepped through the floo. "You're here! You're here!" She squealed, her blond hair pulled away from her face exposing bright blue eyes. __"You have to come see Neville. He just looks adorable."_

"_I'm sure he does." Severus answered, biting his tongue to hold in the sarcastic comments. He was sure Neville looked the same as he had the week before when he'd seen him._

_He followed the hyper mother to the front of the room where the baby was being held by his other godparent. "Remus." He greeted. "How's John?__"_

_There werewolf's eyes lit up. He's great. Just great. Slept through the night finally which is a blessing." He smiled bemusedly. "I pray that it continues. Mira's okay? I assume she's with Regulus."_

_Severus turned his head, watching as his husband gravitated towards his brother, the two beginning an animated discussion as they bounced their respective babies. "She's wonderful." He answered truthfully._

"_Do you want to hold him?" Remus asked, his lips curving at the uneasy expression on the man's face. "Really Sev, you're great with Mira. What's the difference?"_

_He glanced to make sure Alice wasn't within hearing distance. "Mira doesn't have a mother who is capable of ensuring I never reproduce again." He quipped as he gingerly accepted the one month old. Remus gave a loud laugh startling the infant into blinking open sleepy eyes._

_He felt something shift as he looked into the deep blue eyes. Sweet Salazar, but he was going to be a part of this child's life. Birthdays, achievements, special events, he was going to be expected to attend all of that. Not just attend, but participate. His frantic eyes sought his husband, who was smirking at him knowingly._

_He sneered back, his heart rate calming. He could do this. It was no big deal and certainly not an inconvenience. Not for family and this little one was as much his family as Mira was._

"_Oh don't the two of you look so cute." The child's mother bounced up with a large smile._

"_Alice." He said solemnly, reaching out to grab her hand. "I just want you to know that I'm here for him. For school, for girls, or if, Merlin forbid, something were to happen to you, he'll have me. He'll never be without my support."_

_She smiled gently. "I know that Sev." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's why I chose you."_

"Professor." Hermione Granger called out, a worried expression in her eyes. "Are you okay?" He jerked out of his thoughts to find the class staring at him with various expressions.

"I'm fine Miss Granger." He snarled his expression darkening. "Why aren't you working?"

She looked perplexed. "Sir, you haven't put a potion on the board." She pointed out uneasily.

"That is because we won't be brewing today." He decided on the spot. It would be too hazardous when he was so distracted. "I want a three foot essay on the following potion. You can add it to your summer homework. Turn to page 248 and begin."

"Thanks a lot Granger." Draco Malfoy hissed across the room.

Severus ignored them, rounding the desk to drop into his seat.

As it was Friday he had classes straight through the end of the school day. He alternated between sitting at his desk and snarling at his students. Rumors soon made their way around the school of his terrible mood, and his last class of the day, made up of terrified first years, huddled at their desks in silence. He supposed he should be ashamed, but his mind was too full of questions and recriminations. He wanted nothing more than to meet with...his friends (didn't that sound weird) and ascertain the truth. Then, well the remaining Marauders would get to work at what they did best. Planning the ultimate prank.

When the bell finally announced the end of classes he sent a hurried note to Minerva, letting her know as deputy headmistress that he would be absent for the evening gathering ingredients. Bolting from his office he chose the dungeon passage he used as a shortcut to the front lawn. From there he paced himself to the gates, hesitant to alert anyone of his actions. Once past the gates he wasted no time in apparating to a little used street in London.

He was unprepared for the shock that came when the door opened. Regulus stared out at him, the same grey eyes full of concern. He stepped back with a strangled gasp, his foot hitting the edge of the stair and throwing him off balance. Elegant hands reached out for him, hands that he had once been so familiar with, hands that had given him such pleasure. He reared back in horror, arms flailing as he tumbled down the six steps to land in a heap at the bottom. He heard a sharp crack and intense pain flared through his wrist.

"Severus, Merlin, Severus, what the hell?" Sirius shouted in shock as he rushed down the stairs. Behind him Remus appeared in the doorway.

"What happened?" He demanded as he joined them on the sidewalk.

Sirius shook his head as he gazed worriedly down at the fallen man. Snape was shaking, heaving with sobs of despair though there was no sound.

"Come on Sev." Sirius cajoled gently. "Open your eyes. Let me know you're okay." He was taken aback as the dark eyes latched onto his own, the expression in them sending shivers down his spine. He held still as a hand reached up to cup his face.

"Reg." The man whispered. "My sweet cat."

He jumped back in surprise, uncaring when the arm fell back to the pavement with a harsh thud. "Maybe it would be best if you helped him into the house." He suggested to Remus before turning on his heel and rushing through the door.

Remus looked between the man on the ground and the one that just hurried into the house with confusion. What the hell had just happened here?

A groan brought his attention back to the injured man. "Come on Sev, see if you can stand." He urged, using most of his own strength to pull the man up. It was a slow journey up the stairs with both men wincing with every movement. It seemed to take forever to reach the parlor and its lounge chair.

He was still shocked on how clean the place was, having expected layers upon layers of dust after having been closed up for almost ten years. Right now though, he was thankful for the sanitary conditions as he examined the shallow scrape on the other man's head.

Satisfied he wasn't about to bleed to death he pulled out his wand and ran a simple diagnostic charm, thankful when he only found a broken wrist. "Ferula." He whispered causing bandages to shoot out the end of his wand and wrap around the swollen limb.

He looked up to see Severus watching him with blank eyes. "You'll have to see Pomfrey when you get back."

"I have skele-grow in my office." He choked out, flinching as the door opened.

Sirius walked into the room looking warily at Sev. He didn't want a repeat of the earlier episode, for both their sakes. Seeing the love, longing and pain in Sev's eyes when he thought Sirius was Regulus had caused him almost as much pain as it had the other man.

"I apologize." Snape said stiffly as Kreacher popped in which tea. "I didn't mean to cause a scene." He reached for a cup, using the action to hide the twitching of his hands. He was uncomfortable being so emotional in front of the two men he'd considered enemies just a short while ago.

Sirius cleared his throat. "I don't think either of us considered my resemblance to my brother or else we would have been more cautious."

"So I take it you've seen the goblins?" Remus asked, steering away from the delicate subject.

Snape sneered. "I did." He growled lifting his head to stare menacingly at the dog animagus. "They felt the need to force their services on me. I assure you it was a very unpleasant experience."

Sirius's eyes opened wide as he tried to suppress his grin. "I didn't tell them to do that."

"What do you mean? They restrained you?" Remus asked at the same time.

"Apparently there was an issue with my Occlumency shields." The man admitted. "I was unable to lower them to their satisfaction." The last was said with a sarcastic sneer.

"And you argued with them a fair amount." Remus said knowingly.

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" Sirius asked in wonder, "The three of us sitting around arguing who was more stubborn."

"James was always the loudest in those conversations. Insisting Remus had us all beat in his insistence not to go out with him." Severus remembered an unusual expression of happiness on his face.

"I was not stubborn." He pouted. "I had valid concerns."

"That proved to be inconclusive." Sirius pointed out his grin widening.

"Do you remember their bonding day?" Snape asked, a smirk crossing his face.

Sirius laughed. "I remember James having Reg stand guard at this lump's door so he didn't suddenly take off."

"He did not!" Remus's mouth dropped open in shock.

"When you came out Reg pretended like he was coming to get you. But he'd been standing there for three hours!" His laugher only became harder as the werewolf sputtered.

"Like you were any better," Remus sulked. He turned to the third member of their group. "How many stomach soothers did you have to give him at his wedding?"

"I kept having, to go to my bag to get more." He chuckled, the sound rusty with disuse. "Lily was furious. She thought he was hungover."

"When really he was so nervous he kept sicking up." Remus finished, enjoying his friend's blush.

Sirius groaned as he put his head in his hands. "I didn't want to ruin such a good thing. She meant too much."

Remus clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Padfoot. Longclaws wasn't much better."

Severus blinked at the name while Sirius smirked. "Can you blame him? He was marrying Alice. Merlin that little girl was a dynamo. Never stopped talking."

Snape's expression fell. "I thought about her today. About the Godparent ceremony they held." He added looking at Remus. "About how insistent Alice was that I was to be Neville's Godfather. I really let her down."

"Sev, you had your memories messed with. We all did. I'm sure she would have understood that you would never normally have done that." Sirius tried to reassure the man.

"There's no reason to feel bad." The werewolf agreed, though his voice was weak."We both dropped the ball on that one."

"You didn't terrorize a boy you'd vowed to protect." Severus looked disgusted with himself. "I put him down for four years."

"You reacted to his lack of confidence." Remus corrected him. "You didn't specifically attack him like you did..." He trailed off with grimace.

"Harry." Severus finished as he turned to Sirius.

The dog animagus held up a hand. "That's something that you and my son need to work out." His eyes narrowed. "But if it continues..." He left the threat hanging in the air.

"Understood," His lips quirked. "Did Regulus ever tell you about the time I tried to kidnap him?"

Sirius chuckled. "He did. Why do you think we took him to James the following week?"

Severus frowned. "I thought you were rotating godfathers, Reg one week and James the next. But then Reg ended up disappearing the following week..." He trailed off as pain filled his expression.

"Lily and I actually fought about it." Sirius picked up the conversation. "She was convinced Reg was pulling her leg, but I wasn't taking the chance."

"Smart." The other man agreed huskily. "He really was too adorable for words." He frowned as his earlier thoughts came back to him. "What did his relatives do to him?"

Seeing Sirius clench his jaw Remus spoke up. "We know that both boys have been neglected. I'm pretty sure Neville endured a heavy amount of emotional abuse. It would explain some of how he acts."

Severus flinched at the words. "He shouldn't have gone to that woman. Frank was always so irritated with her."

Remus smiled sadly. "James tried so hard to get him to move into Potter Manor. There was plenty of room."

Sirius nodded. "He wanted all the Marauders to be together. The one thing James was big on was family, and the Marauders were always his family. No matter how many joined the group."

"Frank always said no. As much as he couldn't stand living with her he wouldn't break her heart by leaving." Remus told them.

"But he would not have subjected his son to her sole care." Severus said firmly. He turned to Sirius. "What happened that night?"

"I've been going over and over that in my head." The man admitted. "It's a big confusing mess.

"Well three minds are better than one." Remus suggested. "I can tell you it was a full moon that night.

"I didn't realize that." Snape said in surprise.

"That's not surprising. You stopped running with us after Reg disappeared." Sirius reminded him.

"The point is." Remus interjected giving them a warning look. "I wasn't around that night."

"Mira showed up at our place a little after lunch. Apparently you were with your master." Sirius hissed, with a look that had Severus rubbing his arm guiltily. "It was Halloween and Lily was adamant about taking the kids trick or treating." He shook his head. "I was against it, but James said it would be safe."

"James was almost as excited as she was." Remus remembered sadly. "He planned on taking a lot of pictures, but I guess those got destroyed."

"I dropped them off on my way to the Ministry. We were on extra shifts because of the holiday. James mentioned that Alice had floo'd. Neville had the sniffles, and she didn't want to take him into the cold."

"Didn't Lily plan on staying in Godrics Hollow for the night rather than returning home without you?" The werewolf asked.

"What I don't understand is the Fidelius." Severus told them slowly. "Each of our houses were under the charm with Sirius and Frank having added protection because of that bloody ass prophecy."

"Peter always did like to spy on us. He would have known that Lily would stay with James if I was on the night shift." Sirius remembered.

"But he wasn't the Secret Keeper." Severus pointed out in frustration.

Remus shifted guiltily in his seat. "We actually changed our Secret Keeper." He admitted his eyes firmly on the table. "I know Lily performed the charm on all our houses, but the week before Halloween Dumbledore came to the house. He told James that the target had changed, that Johnny was in significant danger. He offered to be the Secret Keeper."

He shied away from Sev's astonished look. "James trusted Dumbledore with his life," he winced at the phrasing. "It seemed like a good choice at the time."

Sirius had to leave the table before he said something he would regret. A good choice? He laughed bitterly to himself. That choice had killed his wife and almost killed his son! Not that he was blaming Remus. He'd known of the change of course. James had demanded that he and Lily be there when the charm was cast. Dumbledore had been upset. At the time Sirius had assumed he just hadn't liked the thought of being overseen like a school child performing a test. In hindsight…he sighed resisting the urge to kick something.

"That still doesn't explain how the Dark Lord was able to bypass the charm." Severus asked softly as he watched the distressed man pace. The werewolf had slumped in his chair.

Remus shrugged dejectedly. "I have heard it's possible to reveal the secret through a handwritten note from the castor if it was written without distress. Though that does beg the question of why he would approach Peter with it." He took a deep breath before he broke down. "I think the more plausible answer is that he simply dropped the ward for some reason."

Sirius nodded. "He would have known Harry would have been there. Hell he could have added me to the roster to ensure he would be." He slid back into his chair, gazing down at his empty tea cup. "Did he know Voldemort was going to be out that night, or did he have his hand in that too?"

The three looked at each other with dawning horror, as they realized just how deep the deception went. Dumbledore had played with their lives. He moved them and their families around as if they were pawns on his own chess board. How had they never seen? The man had to be as evil as Voldemort for Merlin's sake.

"Where was Mira?" Severus asked after clearing his throat. "You said she was in the house that night. Did he...is she dead like Lily and James?"

Sirius shook his head even as Remus made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "I was the first auror on scene. When the report came in of an attack at Godrics Hollow I didn't follow protocol, didn't wait for my team...I just...I knew."

Remus patted him on the arm. "That's understandable. When I got back the next day and saw the house, well let's just say I was too distraught to think when Dumbledore showed up. It gave him the perfect opportunity to mess with my mind."

"James was…in the hallway. And Lily...umm... she was upstairs in the nursery. In front of Harry. He was crying. I looked." He gazed up at the two upset parents. "I looked all over but there was no sign of Mira or Johnny." The pain they were all feeling had them turning their eyes to avoid seeing equal pain staring back at them, Sirius stood up and walked over to the liquor cabinet to grab a bottle of oak-matured mead and three crystal goblets. He knew if they were going to be reliving that night they would need something to help with the pain. Firewhiskey would be better, but they needed their senses at this time. He continued talking as he walked back to the chair he had occupied.

"I sat there for what seemed like hours, but I know it couldn't have been but a few minutes. Rocking Harry and holding Lily's hand." He didn't bother wiping the tears that trailed down his face. "Hagrid showed up. I should have questioned how he'd beaten my team there, how he knew to be there but I didn't. He told me I was too upset to take care of Harry and he was right. He mentioned he'd seen Peter, and I thought that maybe he'd been there, he'd taken the other two so I went after him."

He poured out three glasses of the mead, passing the other two around before draining his own. He refilled it before pushing the bottle aside at Remus's stern look. With a sigh he sat back, turning the glass around and around in his hand as he waited for somebody else to speak.

"This is pointless." Severus spoke up after several minutes staring at his full glass. "Each of us is sitting here blaming ourselves for that night. The truth is it's nobody's fault but Dumbledore's." He said firmly. "Let's concentrate on the important thing and that's getting our children back."

Sirius nodded as he looked at the werewolf. "You said Moony would have recognized your cub. He would be in Harry's year. Was there anyone in your classes that you had a particular reaction to?"

Remus nodded as he conjured a piece of parchment. He knew he would remain calmer with the simple task of recording their observations. "We'll go by houses." He decided.

"Well we know it's not Harry or Neville." Sirius started. He couldn't help smirking that he eliminated the only definite possibilities. This caused the other two to roll their eyes at the mutt.

"We can rule out Weasley." Severus drawled. "There's too many kids in that family to hide the arrival of a new one."

Okay maybe not the only two definite not possibilities after all. Sirius thought while grinning at Sev's sense of humor. The man had always had a dry wit that could amuse him to no end.

"That leaves Finnigan and Dean Thomas." Remus mused shaking his head. "I don't think it's either one of them."

"Understatement much about Thomas don't you think." Sev pointed out snidely."Yes glamours can do a lot but changing a child ethnicity for that period of time is a little beyond its capability I would think." He mentally sneered. They were supposed to be taking this seriously. Not that he would ever say that aloud though with the mutt in the room. That awful pun was not worth it.

"Hufflepuff next?" Sirius suggested. He couldn't help noticing Remus's pink cheeks at Sev's comment.

Remus hesitated. "I was always a little uncomfortable during my Slytherin class." He shifted. "I always seemed to have memories of James at the oddest moments."

Sirius's eyes lit up. "Glamours don't hide scents." He reminded the man. "I think we can safely assume Johnny is one of the snakes." He had to chuckle when he thought of James's reaction to knowing his son, a Potter, was a Slytherin. He might have had Slytherin friends, but he still distrusted the house itself.

"Why are you laughing Padfoot?" A wary werewolf demanded.

"I was just imagining telling James his son was a snake." Remus smiled for a second before changing his expression to look disgruntled."It wouldn't matter. He would still be our son, and if James had a problem with that he could find somewhere else to sleep." He declared.

Snape couldn't help snickering to himself. He would have given anything to see James's face when he heard that. When Remus calmed down he continued on his train of thought.

"Well I think we can rule out Crabbe or Goyle." Remus grimaced despite the bouncing of his heart. They were getting so close. "No son of James's would be that unintelligent."

"Or you." Sev rolled his eyes. "Don't put yourself down like that. And you are right about those two. They are identical to their fathers in every way including smell." He paused thoughtfully while wrinkling his nose. "Theo might be a possibility."

Remus immediately shook his head. "Nott's wife was at St. Mungo's giving birth the same time James was. So unless they got rid of the real Nott boy and replaced him with Johnny..." He trailed off. "Zabini's a nice boy. Quiet, studious."

This time Sirius shook his head. "I hauled in a very pregnant Zabini when I was investigating her husband's death. Sorry Remus but we are talking about a child of two Marauders. The kid has to be a troublemaker."

"That leaves Draco." Severus said unnecessarily. They looked at each other uneasily.

"Does anyone remember Cissy being pregnant?" Sirius asked finally as he gazed at Remus worriedly. The man had turned a startling shade of green

"Lucius is sterile." Severus confessed. He ignored the look Sirius was giving him. "I was trying to find out information about Reg and I gave him Veritaserum." Speaking before he could be asked. "He told me everything but what I wanted to know. Of course that was before my own memories were wiped." He frowned. "Their memories must have been altered too. There's no way Malfoy would accept a son that isn't his."

"You're Draco's godfather..." Remus trailed off in confusion.

"No, I had a memory of being his godfather but it's no longer there." The darkly dressed man answered. "Think about it. I wasn't a Death Eater when he was born. I didn't associate with them at all."

"How do we prove it?" Remus asked a little desperately. He took a sip of his drink hoping the others had an idea.

"Well Sev is the head of Slytherin house." Sirius pointed out, smiling at his friend's anxiousness. "And Draco seems to trust him." He looked at Sev as if to say the ball is in your court.

Severus nodded, smirking. "It would be a simple matter of having him assist me on a potion, that that just happens to reveal if he has werewolf blood."

"You'll do it tomorrow? And you'll floo the results immediately?"

Sirius couldn't help laughing. "Damn Remus you get mini Malfoy. Good luck there."

"You will have a difficult time of it." Snape advised him. "Draco is spoiled and deeply ingrained in pureblood ideology."

Remus winced remembering how much the child had looked down at him as a professor because of his patched robes and werewolf status. What would he think when he was told the vile creature was his father. "Why would he place my child with Death Eaters?" He asked brokenly.

"Precisely for this reason," Sirius answered knowing what his friend was thinking, "To make it that much harder for you to reconnect." He bit his lip knowing just how much of an upward battle they had and how much it would hurt his friend. Bloody Hell he would love to shove a broomstick up that wrinkly old arse for the pain Remus was going to have to go through trying to get his son to accept him.

"You mentioned you had an idea about Mira." Remus asked, desperate to change the subject. Across the table Severus perked up.

"Who do you know that is in Harry's year, family situation is questionable by wizard standards and is smart enough to be the daughter of Sev and Regulus?" He asked smirking.

The werewolf's eyes opened wide. "Hermione?" He gasped.

"What?" Severus dropped his glass, causing the contents to spill across the table.

"Come on Snape she is the smartest in her year. There is no denying that" Remus told him firmly.

"She's older than Mira." He insisted stubbornly, refusing to believe it, "And a know-it-all."

"That could have been changed as easily as her looks." Sirius pointed out rolling his eyes. "And you were a know-it-all in first year, too."

"Plus what better way to throw you off if you started remembering things then to hide her as a muggle. Dumbledore might have been worried more about you remembering than us as you already had great Occlumency shields at that time." Remus told him gently.

"You have to admit it makes sense Severus." Sirius persisted.

He dropped his head into his hands, his shoulders shaking suspiciously. Sirius and Remus exchanged alarmed looks.

"She'll forgive you." The sandy haired man told him gently, kicking his friend at his muttered, "Eventually."

Snape raised his head after several minutes, not bothering to hide the wetness of his eyes. "If she's anything like me she won't. I have a tendency to hold a grudge for a very long time."

"Well then." Sirius said trying to hold back his laughter. He was very familiar with the man's grudges. "We can only hope she has Reg's soft heart."

Remus decided to take his friend's mind off of the pain he was feeling by trying to get him to put his mind on finding proof. "Do we have enough proof? At least enough to act on?"

"Sev could always legilimens the muggles." Sirius suggested. "Don't know if it would actually tell us anything. If they have memory blocks he probably won't get past."

"Padfoot, that's illegal." Remus protested. "Though just the evidence of blocks would be proof," He admitted.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Sev hedged. "If I see something about her treatment I won't be able to hold back."

Sirius snorted. "Good. I don't plan on holding back on Harry's relatives. I don't care if that bitch is Lily's sister." He stated angrily, the look on his face causing the other two to worry if he was going to become a murderer after all.

"I don't think that's necessary." Remus tried to be the voice of caution. We're reasonably sure Hermione is Sev's daughter. We simply ask her here to help Harry and attempt to remove the glamour when she arrives. If it's not her we let her spend the day with him and take her back home. No harm done."

"No fun either." Sirius smirked at the man's aggravated growl. "But it'll work."

"It will." Sev agreed, a smile softening his face.

"We're going to get them back." The werewolf determined, infusing the statement with confidence for the first time.

**This story has received such positive reactions I thought to be nice and give you another bonus chapter. I won't always be able to post two a week as we want to try to keep some ahead so you can have regular updates. If the chapters move fast as we want writing them than it will be possible for extra updates but for now next chapter will be posted on Wed. and every Wed. unless we decide to give a bonus one.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and adding this story to your favs or alerts. It lets us know the story is appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5 Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or his world. We just like playing in his backyard. Everything belongs to JK Rowlings.**

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

**(Parts in italics **_are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts._**)**

**(Parts in not in either **are written by the authors of this story)

**Ch. 5 Let the Games begin**

Saturday evening the three friends sat around the table at Grimmauld Place arguing the finer details of their plans.

"Timing will be everything." Remus pointed out, a sappy grin on his face. Severus had been able to confirm that morning that Draco was indeed his and James's son. "Harry is sure to have guards watching him at Privet Drive now that Voldemort is back. Dumbledore will be alerted as soon as he doesn't return with his relatives."

Severus nodded. "The old man has been in contact with Arthur and the eldest Weasley boy about that very fact. He's also managed to recruit a couple aurors to the Order that would be willing to guard the boy who lived." He sighed. "Draco is equally vulnerable to the timeline. I'm worried that as soon as he gets home Narcissa will take him to their house in France. If that happens we won't see him for the rest of the summer."

"Maybe we should just grab them at Kings Cross. Get them as they come off the train." Sirius suggested half heartedly.

Severus turned to him with a sour look on his face. "Are you forgetting Black." He hissed. "I am a Death Eater with a permanent link to the Dark Lord on my arm. If Draco were to disappear unexpectedly, and especially if I was believed to be involved, it could very easily mean my death."

"It might be an acceptable loss." The dog animagus teased, smirking at the dark looks both men sent him. "It was just a thought."

"A dangerous one," Remus pointed out frowning. "Not only for Sev but there is the potential that the children could be caught in the crossfire. A platform full of parents, aren't going to allow us to walk off with four students."

"Neville should not be a problem." He continued. "I'll meet with his Grandmother at Longbottom Manor once they get back from the station."

"And she's just going to hand him over?" Sirius asked skeptically.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I can be very persuasive. I'm sure she would agree with me that Neville would benefit from spending time with a male authority figure his dad's age." He paused to grimace. "Besides I have information, stuff Frank told me in confidence that I can use if she's disagreeable. I really don't want too but I'm not leaving Neville there either."

HIs friend nodded. "Then the two of you will swing by Hermione's place and ask her to come with you. I have a feeling she'll jump at the chance."

"But will her parents?" Severus asked, sneering at the thought of muggles raising his little girl.

Remus shrugged. "I'm not above using a compulsion charm or obliviate them. After all she won't be returning to them."

"So if Sirius snags his brat." Sev started, the quirk of his lips showing he was teasing. "Somewhere between Kings Cross and Privet Drive, we will have all four children secure before the old bastard knows what's happening." He finished with satisfaction.

"I would still feel safer if you and Draco came back Monday night instead of waiting in the castle until Tuesday morning." Remus said anxious to see his son even as Moony shuddered at the thought of rejection.

Severus shook his head. "When Harry goes missing I can tell both my masters that I was with Draco at Hogwarts. And when I leave for the summer Tuesday morning as planned Dumbledore will believe I am at Prince Manor." He sent a smirk at his dark haired friend. "I offered to assess its condition. I had heard the Order was still looking for a place to house their members."

"And what's going to stop him from popping in and checking?" Sirius pointed out, rolling his eyes at the other man's antics. He was happy though, to see some of the evil dungeon bat was slowing dying out to become the man he used to be.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" He grinned smugly. "The floos are heavily damaged and will take quite a bit of time to repair."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Is that really true or do you plan on making a trip to ensure that's the case?"

"It has already been handled." He responded with a rare grin before sighing. "I must get back. My snakes, though mellow compared to the lions, are still more than capable of getting out of hand at the end of school celebration they have planned." The three clasped hands. "Let the games begin."

The next afternoon Severus dressed in his best robe, as he prepared for his meeting at Malfoy Manor.

"Severus." Lucius Malfoy greeted as he strode into the receiving room of his manor. "It's good to see you."

"And you Lucius." Severus replied, clasping the man's hand. He was careful to keep his distaste behind his shield.

"You said you wanted to discuss Draco." The blond man prompted as he led them into his office. "May I offer you something to drink."

He waved off the suggestion. "I am concerned, given the current situation with ourLord, about my godson's future."

Lucius nodded, "As am I. I'm not opposed to Draco taking the mark it would be an honor for him to serve the man. I would wish that it not happen until after he had left school."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "The Dark Lord may see it as advantageous to use Draco to recruit others his age. I would like to help Draco avoid that if possible."

"What are you suggesting? You know the Dark Lord makes these decisions." The Malfoy patriarch asked, curiosity sparking in his light eyes.

Severus sighed. "Draco is a great wizard for his age, but I'm worried that he could be harmed if he enters the Dark Lord's service too soon." He noticed the man look uncomfortable at the thought and pushed forward with that advantage. "I had thought to take Draco to my place for the summer. I could keep him from our Master's plans until he is a little older. He would have the added advantage of extra training in areas the Dark Lord favors, such as dueling and potion making."

"I was under the impression you lived in a muggle neighborhood when not at Hogwarts." Lucius said not giving any of his thoughts on the idea away.

"It is no longer livable due to fire." He replied, not bothering to tell the man that had been long ago and he hadn't lived anywhere but Hogwarts for years. "I think it is time for me to open Prince Manor."

"That is unexpected." The other man murmured his expression carefully blank.

Severus nodded. "As you know I have avoided that area of my heritage because of their vile treatment of my Mother, but for Draco's safety I would put that aside. He is my family after all." He noticed that Lucius eyes seemed to get a gleam when he mentioned Draco as family. No doubt he was imagining Draco becoming his Heir and the next Lord Prince and how to make sure that happened. It looked like he was taking the bait just as they had hoped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucius was trying not to act too eager, but his excitement was obvious in the tight grip he held on his cane.

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded. Insuring Draco's safety through this war is my main concern." He answered truthfully.

"It's an excellent plan." Lucius was ecstatic with the thought he had just gotten his son a title from one of the last Ancient and Noble Houses. "When would you be, wanting him?"

"I plan on leaving for the Manor Tuesday morning." He replied. "The best solution would be to keep Draco with me when the students leave. There is no reason he should have to endure the long train ride only to have to return to Hogwarts immediately."

"Of course. I will write out a letter to Draco for you to give him." Lucius decided as he walked to his desk. "I thank you for thinking so highly of Draco's safety Severus."

"That is what a godfather does my friend." He assured him, keeping the wince firmly behind his emotionless facade. As if he could say that when he'd bullied his own godson. Taking the letter he added. "I best get back to Hogwarts before the old fool wonders where I am. He is getting more tiresome now that he knows the Dark Lord has returned."

Returning to Hogwarts he immediately sent for the child.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Draco asked as he walked into the office of his head of house. His eyebrows rose as the man raised a privacy ward with a wave of his wand. "Does this concern my parents or the Dark Lord?" He asked apprehensively.

"It does." Severus stood up and walked in front of his desk where he leaned against it. "Sit down Draco. I have a letter here from your Father for you." He handed over the note, scrutinizing the boy's facial expressions as he read it. "I do hope you aren't disappointed in the thought of spending time with me instead of your parents?"

"I don't mind Uncle Sev, but I don't understand. Why doesn't Father want me to come home?" He asked, a slight whine to his voice that had Severus sighing.

"Your father is most concerned with your safety and I agree. You are too young to take the dark mark therefore we think it would be more prudent to keep you out of sight until you are ready. I will of course be giving you lessons this summer." He added slyly. "Dueling is a subject he values highly."

"I am not too young." Draco protested, though his eyes were gleaming at the thought of the added lessons.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "You are. The Dark Lord would value you more, and allow you to rise in his ranks faster, if you came to him with the poise and knowledge a year or two more would bring you."

Draco mulled over the words. "That does sound beneficial." He nodded in acceptance. "Will we be staying here?" He asked wrinkling his nose at the thought of being in the rambling castle alone for the summer.

He watched as his godfather tapped his lips. "No." He said. "We will be going to a secure location. You may tell your friends that you will be spending the summer with me but that is all. You will not be able to send or receive mail over the holidays."

Draco's mouth dropped open. "But..."

"I'm sorry Draco but for safety reasons we cannot have owls finding us." He sent the boy a kind look. "I have no doubt you will be too busy to miss them much."

He nodded in acceptance. "I'll tell them on the train tomorrow. I'm sure they'll understand when I tell them about the extra training." He smirked at the thought.

"That will not be possible. You will not be riding the train." 

"What... but why?" He asked indignantly. He loved riding the train and lording it over the other students with no professors around. The trip back was the best because even the prefects and head boy and girl knows it doesn't do any good to give punishments with a two month break.

Shaking his head he said, "Because it makes no sense for you to ride the train just to have to come back for another night. We won't be leaving the castle until Tuesday. Nor do I have the time to travel to King's Cross and bring you back." He could see the beginnings of a pout forming.

"Can I tell my friends about the extra lessons at least?" He asked a defiant edge to his voice.

"Of course not. It would not be good manners to lord it over your peers when they will be unable perform magic during the holidays themselves." Sometimes the boy didn't think at all. He wondered if this was James coming out in him.

Draco was definitely unhappy now. How would his friends be jealous if he couldn't even tell them?

**The weather could not have been more different on the journey back to King's Cross than it had been on their way to Hogwarts the previous September. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had managed to get a compartment to themselves. Pigwidgeon was once again hidden under Ron's dress robes to stop him from hooting continually; Hedwig was dozing, her head under her wing, and Crookshanks was curled up in a spare seat like a large, furry ginger cushion. Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked more fully and freely than they had all week as the train sped them southward. Harry felt as though Dumbledore's speech at the Leaving Feast had unblocked him, somehow. It was less painful to discuss what had happened now.**

"Did you see Malfoy's face as we were leaving?" Ron crowed, cutting through Harry's monolog of events tactlessly. Hermione puffed up furiously, opening her mouth to take him to task when Harry shook his head. To be honest he was happy his friend was being his usual insensitive self.

He knew he wasn't making Hermione happy with how much he was holding back, but really the only person he wanted to talk to was Sirius. Every since he had run into him that day in the castle as Snuffles he had been longing for the man to be with him. Why had he had to leave so quickly? Was it Dumbledore or did he just not want to spend time with him?

Hermione's voice broke him out of his depressing thoughts. "I do wonder why he was staying. Students aren't allowed to stay in the castle."

"He's spending the summer with Snape." He shrugged when the other two looked at him curiously. "I overheard McGonagall and Dumbledore talking. Apparently it's for his, own safety."

Ron snorted. "More likely he's going to be training him to be a Death Eater."

Harry tuned his friends out as they began their usual bickering. His thoughts had turned to his own summer plans, two long months of being insulted, overworked and locked up. At a place where his nightmares were sure to be received with a raised fist.

All too soon the train was docking at Kings Cross station. Harry took the opportunity to unload his ill gotten Triwizard winnings on the twins, obtaining the promise of many fun moments in the years to come. A quick round of hurried goodbyes and Harry made his way towards the people who were going to make his summer as miserable as possible. Every step closer was bringing more dread to his stomach.

"Hurry up boy." The overly large man huffed, struggling to haul his weight across the parking lot. "It's bad enough we had to drive all the way to London just to pick you up from your freak school, we don't need to be waiting all night for your girly goodbyes."

Harry resisted rolling his eyes as he followed the loud man. Though he had to admit Hermione had been reluctant to let him go. She was worried about him he knew, nagging him about eating more and telling someone about the nightmares. He knew she was right but there was only one person he wanted to talk to. Unfortunately he was busy, off on some mission for Dumbledore.

"Watch where you're going," A shrill voice screeched in his ear. He looked up to see all three Dursleys standing next to their car, watching him with curious looks.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get your trunk into the boot and do something with that bloody bird. You're attracting attention." Vernon barked an ugly look on his face. Harry mentally snorted. He thought it a bit rich considering that Aunt Petunia's screech had caused half the station to stare.

He bit his lip to keep from retorting as he struggled to lift the unwieldy trunk. The week of missed meals had taken its toll. Slamming the lid down harder than necessary he rounded the car, placing Hedwig inside before climbing in after. He had barely pulled his leg in before the car sped off, the force slamming the door and barely missing his foot.

"Get that thing away from me." His cousin snarled. Harry sighed as he lifted the bird cage onto his lap. It would have been pointless to point out how Dudley's wide girth was the problem and not his owl.

"Boy when we get to the house you're to put your freak stuff away before getting out to the yard. The lawn needs mowed, front and back." His uncle snarled, glaring at him in the rear view mirror.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied tiredly, wishing with everything in him that he was not headed back to Privet Drive. Suddenly there was the loud whir of a police siren behind them. Turning in his seat he saw a patrol car flashing its lights as it pulled up close. He had to hide his smirk when he heard Uncle Vernon complain.

"Why would he be pulling me over? He should be after criminals not upstanding citizens like me." The man growled in anger, as he pulled the car to the side of the road.

"I bet it was the boy Vernon." Petunia spoke up. She twisted her long neck around to stare at him beadily.

Harry resisted rolling his eyes. "What could I have done that would make a muggle policeman be after me?" He asked sarcastically before his eyes opened wide in worry at the anger on his uncle's face. He was relieved that the approach of the officer ruined the man's chance at retaliation but knew it would only be worse when they got home.

"What's the problem officer?" Vernon asked with a large fake smile. "I wasn't speeding was I?"

"Sir, I"m going to need you to get out of the car." The officer ordered in a . His eyes were trained on the back seat.

"I really must insist on knowing what I've done wrong." He blustered as he pulled his bulk out from behind the wheel. The officer smiled, grabbing the man and spinning him around so that he faced the car. He was attempting to put cuffs on the thick wrists when Vernon came to his senses.

"I demand you stop this instance." He yelled struggling to pull his hands from the other man's grip. There was a loud bang as he his head was slammed into the top of the car, the loud noise doing a good job of silencing the shrill screams coming from inside.. Harry sat back in his seat, enjoying the scene immensely.

"Madam, I demand you stay in the car." The officer barked, stopping Petunia from opening her door.

"What is it? What's going on?" She cried wringing her hands.

He ignored her pleading. "Sir, you're being charged with child endangerment and just generally being an asshole." He grinned as he looked inside the vehicle. "Harry, Pup get your stuff and let's go."

"Sirius?" The teen asked in shock, pushing past his cowering cousin to stare at the muscular man. His military short brown hair and dull green eyes looked nothing like his godfather.

"I'm hurt." The man teased. "Don't you recognize me?"

Harry narrowed his eyes as he thought about recent events. He figured he was on top of the Death Eater hit list. "How do I know it's really you? Tell me something no one else would know."

"Good job Pup." The man approved. "You and your friend Hermione rescued me from Professor Flitwick's office at the end of last year on the back of a hippogriff." He paused thoughtfully. "Though I'm not entirely sure how you accomplished that."

Harry grinned as he rushed out of the car to hug the man. "I can't believe you're here. What's going on? Can I really go with you?"

Sirius relished in the feel of having his son in his arms after so long. "I'll explain everything later. We need to leave before this becomes too suspicious." He answered, keeping a wary eye on the purpling muggle.

"Now see here." Dursley protested nervously. He had recognized the name of the freak's murdering godfather and was eyeing the man suspiciously. "The boy is supposed to come with us."

"Why do you care? You never wanted him." Sirius stated coldly as his grip tightened.

"If you take him the payments will stop." Petunia answered, sticking her thin face out the window.

"Payments?" Harry yelped, his eyes opening wide. "You've been paid to keep me when you've always said..." He trailed off trembling.

"Boy don't you talk to me like that." Dursley snarled, stepping forward with his hand raised.

Sirius didn't give him a chance to complete the motion. He grabbed the appendage and twisted, enjoying the way the fat face rapidly drained of color. "Harry, get your trunk now."

He waited until the teen had hastened to obey before leaning in. "Just so you know I will be talking to my son. And after I find out exactly how bad you treated him I will come for a visit. And I will make it as painful as possible." He hissed smirking coldly when the man pissed himself.

He looked up to see Harry watching with apprehension and unholy glee. "Ready?" He asked leading the way to cruiser. Harry took one last look at the spectacle that was his uncle before scrambling into the front seat

"Where did you get the police car? Did you steal it?" Harry asked his curiosity coming through loud and clear. He excitedly began playing with knobs and switches, grinning when the sirens went off.

Sirius batted his hand away. "We're trying to be inconspicuous."

The teen grinned. "Sorry. So did you steal the car?" He asked again.

"Harry James." Sirius sent the kid a stern look. "Stealing is illegal and not something I ever want to hear you doing is that clear young man?"

The teen looked a little stunned at the sternness. "Yes Sir. But if you didn't steal it where did you get it?" He asked quietly.

"Junkyard, guy thinks I bought it for parts." Sirius reached over to ruffle the kid's hair as if it was the most natural thing in the world, hoping to bring back the good mood the reprimand had destroyed. "Isn't it amazing what a little magic will do?"

Harry grinned back as they pulled into a small alley. He looked around before turning back to his godfather with a questioning look. "We're going to be staying in an alley?"

"No you, goofball." Sirius responded as he shrunk the kid's trunk and secured it in his pocket. "We can't very well park a police cruiser in front of the house. We're hiding."

He shrugged sheepishly. "So how are we getting there?"

"Magic." The man answered laughing when the kid stuck his tongue out at him. "Grab my arm and hold tight. Don't let go no matter what." Feeling the tight grip he turned on the spot and a moment later they were in another alley, this one two houses down from the Black family home.

Harry stumbled, the tight grip he had the only thing keeping him from hitting the ground. "What was that?" He gasped out when he could finally speak.

"Apparition." Sirius replied. He rubbed a hand down the thin back. "It takes some getting used to."

"Bloody hell you couldn't have warned me?" The teen shot back sarcastically. His eyes opened wide at the soft smack that landed on his thigh.

"Watch the mouth." The man admonished instinctively, leading the way down the street. He mentally winced, wondering if the action would ruin the budding relationship between them. Was it too soon for him to be acting like the father he was?

"Umm... sorry." Harry mumbled embarrassed. He looked down to hide his confusion. He had never expected something like that from Sirius, but he had to admit that he wasn't bothered by it either. It almost felt natural.

He noticed his godfather looking back at him worriedly and gave the man a small smile. He had a feeling this summer was going to be full of surprises.

"This way Harry." Sirius said in relief leading the boy up the steps. He paused at the door. "Sorry Kiddo but I need some blood." He held out a hand, intent on adding his son to the wards so the kid would be completely protected within the house.

Getting no response he looked up. Harry had backed away, his face pale as he held his arm protectively against his chest. He couldn't help but see Pettigrew coming at him in vivid clarity.

"Oh Harry." He whispered, mentally castrating himself for his thoughtlessness. He moved to pull the kid into his arms. "It's not like that. I promise. I just wanted to add you to the wards. A drop of blood from a fingertip will work. Come on now. Slow deep breaths."

He felt the kid swallow. "Sorry." He mumbled as he pulled away. "It's just..." He could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. He felt like such a baby and he was sure Sirius thought he was too.

"I know. I'm an idiot for not thinking about it." He paused. "Are you okay doing this? We could wait a little while." He offered against his will. He was relieved when the kid shook his head.

"No, no it's fine. It just took me by surprise." He shuffled his feet as he ducked his head to hide his red cheeks.

"If you're sure." Sirius pulled out his knife, biting his lip when the teen flinched. "Do you want to do it?" He offered, hoping that by giving the kid a choice it would give a feeling of control and lessen the anxiety of the situation. Anything to help the burden his son was carrying.

Harry nodded, feeling more confident with the instrument in his own hand. "What do I do?"

"Place your finger right here." He pointed to the center of the door.

"That's it?" Harry asked looking at his godfather in confusion when nothing happened. Sirius smiled, having felt the wards shift.

"That's it. Come on in."

Harry shook his head in disbelief as he followed. Magic was weird sometimes. He stopped as an odd feeling overcame him, fingertips tingling and an almost itchy feeling in his head. His heart rate doubled when his eyesight went out of focus and he was no longer able to see. "Padfoot!"

Sirius whipped around at the panic in Harry's voice, prepared to face Voldemort himself. But he definitely hadn't expected the sight that met his eyes.

Harry's hair lay flat, still the same inky black but long enough to curl slightly over his ears and at the back of his neck. Lily's soft features had sharpened, the cheekbones becoming more pronounced. The same green eyes were staring around in panic.

Sirius moved forward and plucked the glasses off. "I don't think you need these anymore." He said in amusement, his eyes becoming wet as he took in the full effect of his child's appearance for the first time in almost fourteen years.

Harry blinked up at him. "What happened? How can I see?" He asked the words rushing out of him and tripping over each other.

Sirius shrugged mysteriously. "This house is funny sometimes. Never know exactly what's it's going to do." He couldn't hide his smile at his son's astonished look.

"The house fixed my eyes?" The teen asked incredulously. Surely the man was pulling his leg.

"Well it's a bit more complicated than that." He answered frowning as he noticed him rubbing his forehead. "Did it hurt?"

"Just my scar." Harry answered. "It's been doing that a lot in the last week though.

Sirius pulled the hand down to view the inflamed area with concern. "Has it ever done this before?"

"During first year but that's because..." He trailed off unsure if the man knew about Quirrell. "But not since then."

"Do you need a pain potion?" The concern father looked around blankly. "Actually I'm not sure I have one here, but I can send Kreacher out."

Harry smiled, a warm feeling infusing him at all the attention. "I'm fine. It's already fading."

"Are you sure?" Sirius cupped the chin to stare into the vibrant eyes. "I won't be happy if I find out you're lying to me."

The teen quickly shook his head. "I'm not, I promise."

"Okay then." He gave the scar one last look before leading him down the hall.

"He doesn't look like much." An unpleasant voice stopped Harry in his tracks. He turned to look at the portrait curiously.

"Not much intelligence either." She sniffed. "Must take after his mudblood mother."

Sirius intervened before his son could explode. His own body stiff with anger at the insult to his family. How dare that bitch speak of his son like that? "Go on into the sitting room. I'll take care of this." He motioned giving the kid a little push. "Now Harry James."

Harry gave the portrait an evil look as he stormed into the sitting room, purposefully staying near the door in an attempt to overhear the conversation. He scowled angrily as he felt the privacy ward go up.

Several minutes later Sirius entered, raising an eyebrow to see his pup standing just inside the door with a mutinous look on his face. "I know you're angry." He cautioned. "But it isn't going to help anything to blow up the house."

Harry bit his tongue, remembering his godfather's earlier admonishment about speaking disrespectfully to him. "Why would she say something like that? Who is she anyway?"

"My dear old mum. Bit of an evil hag and the main reason I left home when I did." He slung an arm around the trembling shoulders and led him to the couch. "Don't be expecting her to apologize, not really sure she even knows the word."

"So this is your house?" The teen asked, some of his anger fading away. He looked around curiously.

He nodded. "I"m not all that fond of it but there are enough protections to rival Hogwarts."

Harry snorted. "It even has its own evil bat." He quipped gesturing to the portrait.

Sirius winced at the reference to Severus. "Yeah well she should be keeping her mouth quiet around you from now on." He grinned suddenly. "If she doesn't I'm sure a bonfire would be a fun way to spend the evening."

The teen grinned in approval before his stomach gave a loud rumble. "Umm ... Padfoot? You aren't expecting us to live off rats here are you? I know how to cook."

Instead of laughing as expected his godfather shifted around in his seat. "If you can wait a few minutes before eating I need to talk to you about something."

"I didn't do it." Harry declared automatically.

Sirius blinked back at him. "Didn't do what?"

"I don't know, that's what the Weasley twins say whenever they're in trouble." He shrugged. He grew even more concerned when the man barely smiled.

"You're not in trouble Harry. I wanted to talk to you about your parents." He bit back a sigh when the kid's eyes lit up.

"Really I love hearing stories about them. I bet you know all kinds of good stuff."

"Harry." The man bit out causing the kid to fall silent. "Thank you. This is hard for me to tell you and it's going to be equally hard for you to hear." He gazed into the apprehensive eyes. "James didn't, he wasn't your father."

Harry jerked back in his seat. "Shut up, don't... How can you say something like that? Everybody knows that he is my Dad. It is a well documented fact. At least according to Hermione it is."

Sirius winced at the hurt and disbelief he heard in the voice. "It's complicated, but I swear to you Pup I'm telling you the truth. Lily and James were really good friends but that was all. Lily was deeply in love with someone else."

"No!" The teen moaned knowing it was real. Sirius would never lie to him, not about something as important as this. A sudden thought occurred to him. "It wasn't Snape was it? I'll kill myself if he's my father."

"Harry James!" Grabbing his arm Sirius jerked him up so that they were face to face. "If I ever hear you say anything like that again I'll give you the smacking of your life, is that clear?"

He nodded, barely registering the threat as worry consumed him. Everything he knew about his life was wrong. Who did that make him? He gave a soft moan, leaning his head against the man's chest. "I wish you were my father. That would make everything better." He mumbled, the thin shoulders shaking with tension.

Blinking against the sudden onset of tears he wrapped his arms around his son. "Do you really mean that?"

"More than anything." The distraught boy mumbled. "I never wanted anything so badly in my life." He added in a small whisper, not wanting to admit how needy he was feeling.

Sirius's arms tightened briefly before he let go. "Come here, I want to show you something." He led him over to an ornate mirror on the back wall. " What do you see?"

Harry gaped at the boy in the glass. "I look like you." He breathed in wonder. He reached up to tug at the soft silky hair. "How did that happen?"

"You had a glamour on you." Sirius explained. "A very powerful and long lasting one to make you look like James Potter. It was hiding who you really are. Harry James Black." He watched as confusion filled the expressive green eyes. "Come on, I have a story to tell you."

More than an hour later Harry was staring at the man in shock. "So you and my mum were married, and you really are my father? And my dad, um… James was my godfather?" He laid his head against the back of the couch.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Sirius told him gently. "I don't expect you to accept everything right away."

"Actually I'm okay with that part." He looked over at the man, "More than okay with it." He returned to staring at the ceiling. "The part with Hermione is a little harder to understand. Snape is actually her father?" He asked in disbelief. "And she's my cousin?"

Sirius nodded, his heart lightening at the easy acceptance. He grabbed a cake from the tray Kreacher had brought a few minutes ago and handed it to the boy.

"And Professor Lupin has a son who'll be here tomorrow?" Harry continued. He looked down at the food in distaste. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Harry you need to eat something." His father prodded. "It's not healthy to be skipping so many meals."

"You just told me that Dumbledore is evil and completely ruined our lives and you want me to eat?" He looked up at the man in disbelief, unconsciously crushing the cake in his fist.

Sirius sighed as he opened the clenched hand, brushing the crumbs onto a plate. Go wash." He ordered. He could use the time to floo Severus for a stomach soother, and if this continued maybe a calming potion. Merlin but he hoped Remus was having an easier time of it.

**Well there you go another chapter. Harry is home with his Dad. Next chapter will be bringing the other kids home. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What did you think of Sirius's way to get Harry from the Dursleys? Not for sure if there will be a weekend update or not, but definitely a new one next Wednesday.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, fav list and alerts. MySecretThoughts and myself really appreciate all the interest in the story. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 This is Our Family?

**Disclaimer: We begged and begged and JK Rowlings still won't give us Harry Potter or his Family. **

**We thought we would give you another bonus chapter. MySecretThoughts and I are really touched by all of the positive reactions to this story.**

**Chapter 6****This is Our Family?**

Remus Lupin appeared with a soft pop in front of a pair of bronze gates embossed with large scrolling L's. He stopped for a moment as he was swamped with fond memories of his childhood. Frank had often signed his name with that very same scrollwork to his letters, grinning as he did so. Always said it made him look more important. Sirius would quip back that it had only made him look like a pansy.

As he hit the edge of the wards a house elf appeared. "How may Slappy help youse Sir?"

"Could you please inform Lady Longbottom that Remus Lupin is here to see her? I have an appointment." He asked kindly, nervously wiping his palms on his robes. Despite his confident words to his friends he was wary about this meeting.

"Slappy bees right back Sir." The elf popped away in a flash. He had to wait only a moment before the gates swung open. "Mistress will see youse now Sir." The elf stated as he reappeared.

He couldn't help noticing the beautiful grounds as he walked to the house. The plants were amazing and he had to wonder if they were Neville's doing. He had been here many times to visit Frank as he was his best friend and the grounds had never looked this well before.

Augusta Longbottom met him in the entry hall. "Remus. It has been much too long."

He winced at the censure he heard in her voice. "It has." He agreed. "My apologies Madam. My grief made me blind to my other duties." He hedged, wondering just how much she remembered.

"It's hard losing friends." She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's even harder losing a parent."

Remus visibly flinched. "I agree. I dropped the ball Madam when it came to Neville. As his father's best friend I should have been there for him."

"As his godfather also." She stated coldly.

He blinked at the news. "I didn't realize you were aware of that fact." His mind raced, wondering where exactly Dumbledore's manipulations ended.

"Of course I was aware." She stated looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. "I was at the ceremony they held."

"Of course, forgive me." He murmured, wondering if his chances at a peaceful negotiation were at an end. "Is Neville aware of the fact?" He asked ashamedly.

She pursed her lips. "No. When he wrote with such enthusiasm about your class I worried, but he never mentioned it and you left at the end of the year."

He shifted under her glare. "The curse I suffer from leaves me weary of getting close to people. Frank was one of the few people to truly know me." He admitted, leaving James out of the conversation.

She sniffed. "That must be a convenient excuse."

He bit back his anger. "I'm sorry that you feel that way." He searched his mind for a way to introduce the topic of his choice. "You have heard the rumors of Voldemort's return?"

"I have." Augusta admitted in a clipped voice. "Neville seems to believe Harry, and I have found no reason to believe the child is lying."

Remus jumped on the opportunity she had presented. "Harry is of course a target. He'll be spending the holidays in a secure location." He sent her a pleading look. "The thing is the kid has gone through a very rough patch and isolating him is not the answer. He was hoping Neville might be willing to stay with him."

He rushed on when she looked unimpressed. "It would also give me the time to make amends if you will let me. I have been assigned to guard Harry which will give me plenty of opportunity to spend time with Neville. I'm sure he would love to hear stories about his father."

"He would have liked to have heard those stories years ago." She muttered absently.

He bowed his head. "Of course. However Neville is at an age where a strong male influence can be a great help."

The intense look she was giving him made him nervous. It was as if she was trying to see into his very soul. "And you can guarantee his safety?" She demanded. "I will not have him going through what his parents endured."

"I promise Madam we will be going to the safest house in wizarding Britain." He assured her.

She nodded firmly. "Then I will leave the decision to Neville. It would do him good to make up his own mind."

"Thank you Madam." He answered, growing nervous. He knew Neville had enjoyed his classes but that was before he'd known about the wolf. And how would he react if his grandmother suddenly blurted out his godfather status? He looked up as a house elf popped in.

"Slappy please have my grandson report to me. And do make sure he is dressed appropriately and on his best manners. I will not have my grandson making a fool of himself." The dowager ordered. Remus's eyes had widened, and he stared hard at the old lady.

"Neville is a gentleman. I hardly think that was necessary."

"The boy is forgetful and clumsy." She answered. "I have raised him as best I can. You have no call to question me when you abandoned him."

"My apologies." He gritted his teeth, determined to play nice. It was even more imperative now to get the child out of there.

Neville hurried into the room mere minutes later. "You called for me Gran?" He asked politely. His eyes widened as he noticed the other person in the room. "Professor Lupin hello."

Remus smiled warmly. "Hello Neville, it's nice to see you again."

"Mr. Lupin has a proposition for you Neville." She glared at her grandson until he hastened to seat himself. He knew better than to stand over a guest.

Remus cleared his throat. "Harry has asked that you join us at the safe house. He is eager to further your relationship." He offered, biting the end of his tongue at the lie.

Neville's eyes lit up momentarily before dimming. "What about Ron? He doesn't like other people cutting in on his territory."

The werewolf blinked at the news. "Harry is not territory and Ron Weasley has no right to tell him who he can spend time with."

"Well no." Neville shifted back in his seat nervously. "But he can make it very uncomfortable to be around him. It would probably be best just to avoid the situation."

"That won't be necessary Neville. Ron will not be joining us this summer." Or ever Remus decided on the spot. He would be having a talk with Sirius about this. "Harry was very upset this past year with his friend's actions. However he was appreciative of your support and would like to get to know you better."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"There will be downsides to the decision Neville." The elderly woman spoke up.

"Indeed." Remus cut in hurriedly before she could out him. He had every intention of telling Neville his relationship with him, just not until they were secured at Grimmauld Place. "Harry is in danger and if you join him you will be, too."

"But he's being protected." Neville pointed out. "And any friends he has there will be protected too. I'll probably be safer there than I would be here."

Remus smiled approvingly at him. "That is very true."

Augusta frowned. "You will have to spend your summer cooped up inside." She pointed out. She knew how much her grandson loved his garden work.

"The house we are staying in has a rooftop greenhouse that has been let go for many years." Remus pulled out his ace. "I was hoping to rope Harry into getting it back into working condition."

"I would love to help Harry." Neville beamed before glancing at his grandmother. "If my gran says I can go."

"She said it was your decision." The werewolf told him. They both turned to look at the woman.

"If you really want to go Neville you may." She answered stiffly.

The teen looked undecided for a minute. "What about you Gran. I don't want to leave you alone all summer."

"If you are visiting friends then I shall to." She assured him. "The Sumners have invited me to Italy." She gave him a friendly look for the first time. "Just be sure to write my dear."

"Thanks Gran." He gave her a hug before he looked at his former professor. "Are we leaving now?"

Remus nodded. "If you're ready that would be ideal." He waited while the kid rushed to grab his still packed trunk and rush back.

"We do have one more stop to make." Remus told him once they'd exited the manor. "If you don't mind we need to swing by and pick up Hermione." He nodded in agreement and with a quick pop they were on their way.

They arrived at Hermione's place, a lovely house in a very influential neighborhood in the town of Dartmouth. Remus was astounded when she opened the door easily, with no concern about possible dangers. She greeted the pair eagerly and invited them in, worrying the man even more.

"Where are your parents?" The concern evident in his voice he asked looking around. The girl couldn't have been home from school more than an hour. Why weren't they sitting around the dining room table discussing her achievements?

"They had an important dinner to attend tonight. I took a taxi home." She admitted putting on a brave face, but the others could tell she was upset. "What are you doing here Professor?"

"It's Remus." He said, addressing both teens. He turned back to the young female. "I was hoping to invite you to stay with Harry this summer."

"He's not at the Dursleys?" Her relief at the thought was plain to see.

"No Sirius should have picked him up by now." He told her while giving Neville a nervous look. But he was thankful to notice the teen wasn't paying attention to their conversation having wandered off to examine a plant on the windowsill.

"That's wonderful. I was oh so worried about him going there alone this summer." She bit her lip to stop before she said something that Harry would get angry at her for telling. She knew he never spoke about his home life to adults. As much as she disagreed with that she didn't want him angry at her like he was in third year. "Of course I'm coming."

Remus pursed his lips. "I would prefer to talk to at least one of your parents."

She waved her hand. "They won't be back before the wee hours of the morning, and they're leaving in two weeks for a trip anyway. I was going to be home alone until the last week of August." She admitted sadly. She truly couldn't understand why her parents never wanted to spend any time with her. She was gone ten months out of the year for goodness sakes. You would think they would desire to spend as much time with her as they could during the summer.

Remus nodded giving in. "Make sure to leave them a note." He truly felt they didn't deserve it with their attitude, but he had to be a responsible adult even if they weren't.

Shrinking Hermione's trunk and confirming she had Crookshanks and that Neville still had a hold of Trevor, he had both kids grab an arm and apparated them to the alley a couple of blocks from Sirius's house.

The three walked in on Harry and Sirius staring stubbornly at each other. This had Remus raising an inquiring eye at his friend. But nothing was forthcoming from the man.

"Hermione." Harry cried jumping up to hug her. He held onto her for a minute longer than necessary, happy to know that they were as close family as they were friends.

Harry." She squeezed back. "I was so happy when Remus told me you weren't going to the Dursley's."

He pulled back with a large grin on his face. "I know isn't it great? Hi Neville!" He turned to greet his other friend only to find him staring across the room in horror.

"That'ssss Sssiiirrrriiuusss Blackkk." He stuttered, his face going white.

"No." Harry cut in firmly. "That's my father." He looked back where the two men were in conversation. The pride plain to see in his eyes as he said that.

Hermione gasped. "Harry! What are you talking about? He's your godfather."

"Hermione, you'll never believe what happened." He cried, voice ringing with excitement.

"Harry." Sirius called walking over. "Don't go blurting out our secrets. It needs to be handled discreetly." He noticed the second boy backing away from him in fear. "Didn't you tell him anything?" He asked the werewolf.

Remus approached his godson. "Neville I want you to meet my best friend Sirius Black."

"But he's a murderer and..." He stopped talking at the hurt look on Harry's face.

Remus shook his head. "No he was framed and innocent of any wrongdoing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you he'd be here, but he's in hiding just as much as Harry. I didn't want to say anything in the open." He sighed as he looked at the still trembling boy. I'll give you a magically binding oath if you need it. Sirius isn't going to hurt anyone here."

Neville took a long look at how close Harry was standing next to the man before nodding. "That's okay." He said.

Hermione jumped at the opening. "Harry what did you mean he's your father? And what happened to your hair? Where are your glasses?"

"I was wearing a glamour this whole time. I don't really need glasses. You have one on too." He said dodging out of the way of his father's cuff to the head. He grinned back at the man. "Go on change her. I want to see what she looks like now."

"Harry." Was Sirius's chiding admonishment. "A little more subtlety would be nice." He then turned to the impatient young lady. She was so much like Sev that way. "Hermione is there any chance you are adopted?"

Thoroughly confused she nodded. "Yes as a matter of fact I am. I had to do a school project when I was ten about blood typing." She confessed. "My experiment proved conclusively that I couldn't have possibly been my parents' birth daughter. But when I asked them about it they denied I was adopted. I know they lied since I did the test three times."

Noticing the look Sirius and Remus were exchanging had her continuing. "Professor McGonagall showed up later that week. I guess in all the excitement of finding out I was a witch I pushed it to the back of my mind." She wore a sad expression as she said. "It wouldn't have mattered to me that I was adopted. But I can't help being hurt they would lie to me about it though. Then when I came back for Christmas they seemed to pull away from me. Each time I come back the rift seems to be getting bigger."

Sirius takes a deep breath. "Hermione I was pretty sure you were adopted as well. I also believe I know who your birth parents are. You have noticed that Harry's looks are different now that his glamour has been removed. It is my belief that you are also wearing a glamour and if you would allow me I would like to remove it."

Seeing the excited way Harry was bouncing around as he nodded at her had her wondering what had finally brought some life back into his eyes. But if allowing Sirius to do this would keep that look on his face for awhile she had to agree. "Okay Sirius go for it." She said ignoring the small sound Neville made.

"Wow Hermione." Harry breathed as he stared at her. She blinked back at him before rushing to the mirror. She gasped, running her hand through the dark tresses, the loose curls hanging over her shoulders. "It's beautiful. I've always wanted hair like this."

She smiled as Sirius came up behind her, her newly grey eyes widening as she took in their similarities. "I look like you now."

He smiled sadly. "You look just like my brother." He corrected gently.

Harry rushed in before she had time to process the answer. "Hermione we're cousins. Our dads were twins. That means we're practically brother and sister."

Remus noticed Neville looking at the pair longingly. "What's wrong?"

"Am I going to change too?" The teen asked softly. "Is that why you brought me here?"

"No Nev. You look too much like your mother for me to want to change that." The werewolf told him. "Though I do have to admit that I brought you here for a different reason than I told your Gran." He looked up to see Hermione gazing at him expectedly, a thousand questions in her dark eyes.

Sirius nudged Hermione and Harry until they had taken a seat on the couch. "We have a story to tell you, one that's going to seem like its straight out of The Tales of Beedle the Bard." He shot a look at Remus when the werewolf gave a muffled chuckle.

Hermione was frowning. "But if it's so outlandish why should we believe it?" She asked. She didn't see the way her two friends rolled their eyes.

"If you have any doubts all you have to do is take a look at Harry or go look in the mirror." Sirius reminded her.

She nodded reaching up to wrap one of the loose curls of her new hair around a finger. She kept her eyes locked on her best friend, using his new appearance as her grounding board. "Okay I can do that." This of course had Harry looking skeptical. Since when had Hermione ever believed something without picking apart every little detail?

Sirius started weaving a tale of friendship and romance, being careful not to name the faceless man that was her father. He actually wanted to finish the story before the fireworks began.

On a nearby chair Neville sat entranced, unable to believe his parents had been such good friends with so many people. This left him feeling confused, wondering where everyone had disappeared to. Remus noted the thoughtful expression the boy wore and held up his hand to stop the rendition.

"Neville?" He questioned.

"Well I was just wondering, if you all were so close why didn't I meet any of you growing up? Why did Harry and Hermione grow up with muggles?"

Remus grimaced thinking he was unprepared to face the music. "We'll get into the why's in a minute. But I want to apologize to you Neville. You father was my best friend, and he named me your godfather." He watched as hurt exploded in the blue eyes.

"You have to cut him some slack Nev." Harry spoke up. "Yeah he should have been there for you, for all of us, but he'd just lost his husband and his son, his best friends. It couldn't have been easy."

Sirius smiled proudly at his son. "There were other factors involved." He added.

Remus was watching the teen anxiously. "I'll understand if you don't want me around. But if you'll have me I would like to make it up to you. I want us to be a family again. All of us."

Hermione reached over to grab his hand. "You're our brother Neville. We were supposed to grow up together."

Neville grinned, his heart bursting with the thought of actually having a family. "Okay. I'd really like that."

Sirius smiled, picking up the story from where he'd left off. Harry fell back into his thoughts having heard all this earlier. He couldn't help getting angry as he thought about how Neville's life had been ruined, not to mention his and his dad's. He bit his lip as the emotions became too much, and not wanting to cry in front of the other teens, he rushed from the room.

Sirius looked after him worriedly before turning to Remus. "Could you please continue while I check on him?" At the affirmative nod he followed his son from the room.

He searched the house, his anxiety climbing as he made his way through the second floor. It wasn't until he was halfway through the third before he finally found him in one of the guest rooms. The teen was standing at the window staring out absently. The father grew even more concerned, as he noted the tears streaming down the hollow cheeks.

"Are you okay Pup?" He asked coming to stand behind the still figure.

"I honestly don't know." Harry admitted in a sad voice. He hugged his arms around himself.

"I thought you were happy to find out the truth. Are you starting to have doubts about me being a good father?" He tried to keep his insecurities hidden. But Harry seemed to hear them anyway, and he turned looking the man in the eye.

"No you being my dad is the greatest thing ever." Noticing the raised eyebrow he rushed on. "I just thought he was a good guy you know. How could he have done that to our family? Why did he ruin everything?"

Sirius pulled him into his arms as the tears started again. "I don't know his motives Kiddo. But I swear I will find out and I'm not going to let him just get away from all the damage he has done." He tightened his grip briefly. "Besides I have you now. We have Hermione and Neville. And I bet somewhere up there your mum is looking down on us, happy that we're finally together."

Harry gave a weak chuckle. "She's probably pretty pissed at you for taking so long."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "She most likely is." He reached up to tap a finger over his son's lips. "And you better be watching your language, or she might just find a way to return to wash your mouth out."

Harry ducked his head into the man's shoulder to hide his grin, content to stay in the man's arms for the rest of the night.

A loud exclamation from down stairs had Sirius pulling away in alarm. "That didn't sound good."

Harry chuckled stepping back and wiping his eyes quickly. "I think Hermione found out who her other parent is." This had the two exchanging a knowing smirk, as they headed down to see the reaction in person.

"Are you okay Harry?" Neville asked as they entered. Harry nodded his eyes going to the pacing girl.

"Evidently I'm better than Hermione." He commented, taking in the red in his best friend's cheeks.

"That, that evil dungeon bat cannot be my father. He's horrible and mean and, and…" Her shoulders slumped. "He doesn't even like me." She turned to the two men watching her apprehensively. "Please tell me it's a joke."

"I'm sorry Princess but it's not." Sirius told her gently.

"But how?" She exploded again. "It's not possible. Two men cannot reproduce. And don't you dare tell me it's magic." She hissed rounding on her best friend.

He held up his hands. "I wasn't going to."

"Hermione." Sirius started. He frowned when she ignored him. "Hermione Mira Lillian. Sit down this instant." He huffed when all three teens stared at him in astonishment.

Remus smirked at his friend. "Hermione you have to understand that the Severus we know and the Professor Snape you know are two very different people."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." She muttered stalking back to the couch. "And it doesn't explain how it's possible."

"When two wizards love each other a lot, beyond what's normal, then they have a baby." Neville grimaced as she turned her glare on him. "At least that's what my gran told me. She also told me it's rare."

Remus nodded. "Regulus and Severus were inseparable. Out of all of us they were the first to get pregnant and have a child."

"They were so happy the rest of us had to get on the bandwagon." Sirius added with a smile for his son.

Harry was watching his friend anxiously. "It won't be too bad Hermione. It's not like he's going to take you away and never let us see you again." He gave a warning look to the two men.

"Of course he won't. He wants his family back just as much as we do." Sirius tried to reassure his niece. He sighed when she continued to look uneasy. "Princess your father lost the love of his life and didn't even remember it. He was made to hate his best friends and suck up to people he abhorred. He sat in a classroom for four years with children he loved, and he didn't even know it. How do you think he's feeling right now?"

She looked down ashamed. "He's probably really upset."

He nodded. "He is. He was horrified when he realized how he'd treated each of you. But his actions were based on memories Dumbledore gave him. His harassment and harsh words were approved by the man."

Hearing Harry's stomach rumble again had Sirius jumping up. "I think a spot of dinner would be good and then bed. We can finish this discussion once everyone's had a good night's sleep." He suggested firmly, stern eyes looking at his son. Harry grimaced but decided he could probably choke down something.

Sirius paused outside his son's bedroom an hour after having sent the kids to bed. He could hear soft whimpers and opening the door witnessed the kid thrashing about in the bed. He rushed forward. "Harry wake up." He jumped back as the kid shot up in the bed.

"Padfoot?" Harry mumbled as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. Sitting up and looking around he realized what must have happened. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I'll try to be quieter." He promised flushing as he wondered if he'd been screaming.

"Hey now." Sitting down on the edge of the bed he reached out to brush the sweaty hair out of the kid's eyes. "None of that. I want to be disturbed when you have a nightmare. I want to be there for you."

He sighed when his son continued to avoid his eyes. "You do realize this is normal right? You went through a horrific experience and truthfully I would have been shocked and concerned if you didn't have nightmares. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"It's just, I keep seeing Cedric." The teen admitted. He bit his lip suddenly feeling like such a little kid.

"And that's hard." Sirius agreed. "And not something that's going to go away anytime soon. But you still need to get some sleep. You look like you haven't gotten more than a couple hours this entire week."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't want to bother anyone in the dorm." He didn't add that he was afraid to sleep, afraid to wake up and be all alone.

His father raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't tell anyone or go to the infirmary for dreamless sleep?" He shook his head at the kid's sheepish nod. "That's going to stop young man. If you need help you're going to start asking for it."

"Yes sir." Harry answered a slight smile on his face. He found the man's new found sternness vaguely amusing.

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Sirius asked, thinking neither of them would get sleep if the kid said no.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I'm too old to be sleeping with my father." He hesitated. "But if Padfoot is available I have lots of room on my bed."

Sirius grinned and ruffled his hair. "I think that's a plan we can both live with."

Late the next morning Harry jerked upright in bed as loud voices penetrated his sleep. His hands instinctively reached for the big dog that had kept his nightmares away all night. There was a brief heart pounding moment when they came up empty before the sleep cleared from his mind. He recognized one of the voices floating up the stairs as belonging to his father.

A sappy grin filled his face as he remembered the events of the night before. He had a father! The grin faded as the arguments reached new heights and in sudden fear he reached for his wand. Was his dad being attacked? What was that horrible yelling about? He recognized that stupid portrait screeching, but if he didn't know better he would swear that was Malfoy's voice also screaming.

Jumping out of bed and running into the hall he met Hermione and Neville on the stairs. Hermione also had her wand drawn, but he noticed that Neville seemed to be shrinking back into the wall.

"What's happening?" He demanded as soon as he saw her.

"It's probably just Remus's son and my...Snape." She replied stumbling over the words as they raced down the stairs. "They were supposed to arrive this morning."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked in shock, coming to a halt at the bottom. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh great," The blond sneered turning to his godfather. "Not only do you bring me to this decrepit shack that is housing a werewolf but Potty and his friends are here, too."

"Be careful who you call Potty." Sirius advised with cold amusement. "It might just come back to bite you." He turned to the portrait. "Shut up or I swear I'm getting the matches." This has the desired effect as the portrait stops screeching but watched maliciously.

Draco turned to accusing eyes on to Severus. "I demand you take me home immediately. When my father hears where you brought me he will be furious. He would never approve of you forcing me to endure this inferior company." He crossed his arms in defiance.

"Why is that not surprising? Of course you want to go running to your father." Harry stated snidely. But at the stern looking rebuke from his, own father shut up fast.

Snape opened his mouth only to shut it with a snap. It was hard to think he wasn't snarling at the boy every chance he had anymore. He looked resigned as he told Draco. "You don't have a home anymore." He said bluntly.

Remus shook his head when his son's mouth gaped open soundlessly. "Great Sev. What a way to help the situation? Why not just tell the kid the magical world is gone while you're at it?" The sarcastic words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Why is Malfoy here?" Harry demanded before realization set in. " Wait are you saying Draco Malfoy is Remus's son?" His aghast expression would have been humorous in a different setting.

"Harry James, would you stop opening your big mouth?" Sirius barked, the words sounding harsh in the ensuing silence. He winced as hurt flashed across his son's face. Draco's harsh laugh cut off his apology.

"I am not the son of that werewolf. Have you lost what little brain cells you had Potter? I am the Malfoy heir and you, the murderer and werewolf are going to be sorry when my father finds out you kidnapped me." He said with as much poise and arrogance as he could. But it didn't stop the fear curling in his stomach. Why had his godfather brought him around these people? Had they hexed him, tricked him or were even blackmailing him to hand over the Malfoy heir?

Seeing the desperate and searching look from the boy Severus spoke up. "You were kidnapped Draco when you were a small baby. You can't be Lucius's son as he can't have children."

"But they love me." He protested, his lips trembling.

Snape clasped the teen on the shoulder. "They were made to love you by the one that kidnapped you in the first place."

"You're lying." He snarled jerking away from the man. "I'm the spitting image of my father."

"Well we can't be sure of exactly which one of your parents you look like until we remove your glamour." Sirius said matter-of-factly." But seeing as you have two fathers I'm sure you look like at least one of them." He smirked. Both adults sent him aggravated looks.

"What is that idiot blathering about? I do not have two fathers."

Severus pinched his nose as Sirius narrowed his eyes at the teen. "I was there for your birth. James Potter, my best friend delivered you. Remus Lupin-Potter, his husband was by his side the entire time." He bit out, giving him a hard look.

"That is not bloody likely. As if I would not be the son of either the blood traitor or the werewolf." The sneer on his face Snape worthy.

Snape sighed as hurt blossomed on Remus's face and he moved forward, intending on grabbing the arrogant child by the ear and shaking some sense to him. He stopped in surprise as a long legged girl with dark curls rushed forward. Was that...?

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a loud smack and looked up to see Draco holding his cheek as rare tears formed in his eyes. Had his daughter, his little princess physically attacked someone? And, oh Merlin she looked so much like Reg it made his heart physically ache.

Sirius blinked as he saw Severus back away. Why did he have to be the bad guy he asked himself as he hauled the angry girl away? "Hermione! What has gotten into to you?"

Harry frowned at the uneasy expression on Hermione's face at the scolding. "Don't yell at Hermione like that. The idiot deserved it." He bit out, the furious words directed at his own father. When the man spun around at his words, he was startled to see both anger and hurt in those grey eyes and looked down guiltily.

He took a calming breath to stop himself from scolding his son for his attitude as he decided that this had gone on long enough. "Kreacher." Sirius called quietly.

"What can Kreacher be doing for the cursed son?" The elf asked as he popped in. The glare said man gave the elf had him twisting his ears in punishment.

"Seven calming potions," He ordered physically holding Draco from charging at his son. Looking around he sighed. Remus had retreated into the sitting room, staring out into the hall with a resigned look. Snape was by the entrance frozen as he stared at his daughter. That left him to deal with the four teens, two who were looking at him with hurt and guilt on their faces, the third was attempting the claw his eyes out while the fourth huddled on the stairs watching with wide eyes.

"Enough." He roared silencing the three.

You" He looked down at James's son, "Will stop this at once." He frog marched the teen to the entrance of the dining room. "You will sit and not move, or I will make sitting very hard for you." He pushed the teen inside, ignoring the gaping expression.

"Remus John Lupin." He bellowed striding down the hall. "What the hell are you doing sitting in here?"

"Why not?" The man asked tiredly. "My son doesn't want anything to do with me."

"We knew he didn't." Sirius rolled his eyes. He would have thought that he had prepared himself. "He's been brainwashed. You sitting in here scared isn't helping anything."

There was a flash of anger as the wolf took exception to that comment. "And what would you have me do?" He sneered. He didn't appreciate Sirius making him sound like a coward.

"Get your arse in there and talk to him for Merlin's sake." He spun on his heel determined to tackle the next problem. "Hermione come here." He instructed stopping in front of his grumpy friend. "Sev this is your daughter." He introduced them, acting for all the world as if the two had never met.

"Miss Granger." Severus bowed his head to the girl. The pain of seeing Regulus in her features was almost palpable. He struggled to keep his mask up so she wouldn't see.

"It's Hermione." She retorted crossing her arms over his chest. And this was supposed to be her father. The man acted like he would rather have a root canal.

Sirius rolled his eyes at the pair. "Well perhaps the two of you can go into the dining room and discuss the importance of not attacking one another." Hermione went red as he looked pointedly at her. Nodding she followed her father meekly.

"Neville perhaps..." Sirius began surprised when the teen cut him off.

"I'll go wait in the dining room." He definitely didn't want on the man's bad side after hearing the threat directed at Malfoy. Though he couldn't help wishing the man had followed through. That would have been kind of funny, not to mention well deserved.

"Thanks." He waited until they were alone before turning to his son. "Do you have a problem with me?" He kept his voice even, letting the teen know he wasn't angry.

Harry bit his lip as he stared back. "You yelled at me." He said finally. "I didn't mean to blurt it out like that but I was shocked. I wasn't expecting Malfoy here."

Sirius nodded. "I should have told you last night. And I'm sorry if I hurt you by what I said and how I sounded. I just needed you not to make the situation worse."

Harry shrugged giving him a sheepish smile. "I guess I do have a big mouth."

"As Remus says you get it from me." He ruffled the silky hair. "I think on a whole we handled the whole situation very badly. It must seem like the six of us ganged up on him.

Harry nodded. "I guess Hermione and I didn't help." He grimaced. "Sorry for yelling at you and ummm... thanks for not smacking me for it?" He added with a hopeful look.

Sirius chuckled. "You were defending a friend and that's something I will always admire. Just in the future try to do it respectfully, huh?"

The teen blushed. "Yeah okay."

They walked into the dining room just as Kreacher popped in with seven small bottles. "Your potions Sir."

Sirius nodded in thanks as he looked firmly around the table. "We are going to drink these potions, and then we are going to have a calm discussion about what has happened and what will happen from now on."

Thinking he would give his right arm to ease the heartache he was feeling over his lost love Severus reached for the potion, downing it without looking. The others soon followed suit.

"What the...?" Remus trailed off as he felt something odd happening. Looking around he noticed the other two adults had similar expressions on their face, but it was the four teens that took his breath away. Only they were no longer teens.

**Well another bonus chapter as a thank you for all of the wonderful support you guys have given us. The regular chapter will be up on Wednesday. But no bonus chapter next weekend as we will be starting the reading of the book in chapter eight. I'm not saying there won't be bonus postings every once in a while but we want to keep some ahead so you can count on regular updates.**

**MySecretThoughts and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The kids are finally home.**


	7. Chapter 7 We Can't be Younger

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling all Harry Potter characters and items from the books.**

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

**(Parts in italics **_are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts._**)**

**(Parts in not in either **are written by the authors of this story)

**Warning a parental swat is coming up in this chapter. You have been warned!**

**MySecretThoughts and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I for one truly love this one. **

**Chapter 7****We Can't be Younger**

"Nobody move." Severus snapped, picking up the bottle and taking a sniff.

"Well?" Sirius asked impatiently, though everyone could hear the fear in his voice.

"What happened? How is it possible we're all so much smaller?" Hermione rushed out.

"Would you both be quiet?" He snarled, taking out his wand. He pointed it at the bottle and uttered a few incomprehensible words. The table as a whole held their breath, as a blue vapor flew out of the bottle.

"What did that mean?" Remus was the one to ask this time.

"I believe we have all been de-aged." He answered quietly as he stared the bottle in shock.

Remus's eyes opened and he turned to examine the children more closely. Next to him Sirius closed his eyes in defeat, his son's hand clasped tightly in his own.

"What does that mean for us?" Hermione asked in a low voice, her grey eyes darkening with fear.

Remus turned to look at her. "It means that physically and emotionally you are a child again, from the looks of it pre-Hogwarts age. Though you do seem to have held onto your memories." He added unsure if that was a blessing or a curse as he snuck a look at his own son. Pulling out his wand he performed a quick diagnostic. "You are ten years and just under two months."

"That's not right." She protested. "I was born in September."

"No." Severus looked up with a frown, meeting her eyes for the first time. "You were born May 19, 1980." He shook his head. "He must have changed the date to further throw me off the scent."

She sat back with an unhappy look on her face, grabbing her shirt as it threatened to slide off her thin shoulder. She had liked the thought of being older than everyone at school and didn't like the losing all those months. Never mind however many years she'd just lost.

"The four of you were born within a couple months of each other." Remus continued. "That means Harry and Neville will be turning ten in a few weeks instead of fifteen."

"Did you get younger too?" Neville asked timidly.

Remus nodded. "I certainly felt something. It just doesn't show up as much because we're already grown."

"I feel healthier." Sirius spoke up. "Like I only spent half the time in Azkaban." His eyes narrowed as he turned to glare at the potions master. "Why didn't you warn us what it was?" He hissed feeling betrayed. He had thought he could trust the man.

"Why would I question it?" Severus snarled back. "Just because I'm a potion master I'm supposed to examine every potion intimately?" He demanded, refusing to feel hurt that they would question him.

"Well why didn't you warn us once you had drunk it?" Sirius banged the table causing the kids to jump. "You should have been able to tell it wasn't a calming draught."

"I wasn't paying attention." He hissed, mentally berating himself. He was a spy for Merlin's sake. He knew better than to let his guard down. "I drank what you said to drink, because I was upset you stupid mutt. You're the one that handed the damn things out."

"Stop it." Remus said, attempting to give the wide eyed children a calming tone. "We aren't helping the situation by blaming each other."

Sirius's eyes had widened as he looked at the collection of bottles. "Kreacher!" He shouted, grabbing for the elf as it popped in. "If you dosed my son I'll kill you." He promised. "Where did you get these potions?"

The old elf's eyes were bulging prompting Harry to lay a hand on his father's arm. "Padfoot stop." He pleaded. Further down the table Hermione had covered her eyes against the sight.

Sirius slid a glance to his son's beseeching gaze and loosened his grip. "Answer me Kreacher."

"Kreacher got them from the stockroom." He stated glaring hatefully.

"Why did you pick those specific ones?" Remus asked gently.

"Kreacher doesn't have to answer the filthy creature." He muttered.

"Answer the question." Sirius demanded. Now was not the time to go into who the elf had to obey.

"They be the only ones." The elf answered sullenly. "They weren't there last night. Kreacher thought the potions man brought them."

"They are labeled calming draught." Hermione pointed out. "It wasn't his fault."

"Merlin." Sirius let go of the creature and slumped back in his chair, running a hand over his face. Someone had somehow managed to get a potentially dangerous potion inside the house despite the wards. Were they safe here? Did they need to find somewhere else to live on top of everything else? He had the added worry in that his suddenly very young son had barely said two words about the situation. Was he traumatized?

Sirius turned to see tears dripping off his son's face. "Harry, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Panic filled his chest and he reached for the little boy to make sure he was okay.

Harry gave him a wide eyed stare before leaping up and running out the door.

"What the..?" Sirius murmured hurrying to follow.

Remus watched him go in concern before turning to Neville. "How are you feeling?"

The child shrugged a miserable look on his face. Across the table Draco laughed cruelly. "He's fat again." He taunted.

"Draco." Remus rebuked sharply. "That was a very mean thing to say. You shouldn't be talking about your godbrother like that."

"And I should listen to you why?" He drawled back.

Hermione frowned as she held her clothes up. She longed to give him a good kick but didn't think her leg was long enough anymore. "Don't be stupid Draco. He's your father."

"I have a father you stupid bint."

"Draco." Severus snapped in a tone that had the blond shutting his mouth with a snap.

"Umm... professor?" Hermione asked her father. "Could you shrink my clothes please?" He nodded curtly, barely looking at her as he waved his wand.

Remus had put his hurt aside as he concentrated on his godson. "You're not fat Neville. It's just a little baby cushioning is all. You already know that it comes off." He sighed when the little boy continued to look miserable. "If you want I can work with you to lose the weight faster." He offered.

"We can't reverse this?" Neville asked plaintively. He hated the thought of being not only fat but clumsy again. Always the one tripping over something. A loser with no friends. He gave a small sob at the thought.

Severus overheard him and moved so that he was sitting next to the boy. He thought about rubbing his shoulder in comfort before remembering the child was terrified of him. "No Neville I'm sorry but de-aging potions are permanent."

"You mean I have to stay like this?" Draco screamed.

"Well not exactly like that." Hermione taunted, some of the childishness coming out in her. "You don't really look like that do you?"

"She's right Draco. You're under a glamour." Remus told him raising his wand.

No, don't!" He screamed again, jumping off his chair and running. He'd gone about two steps before he tripped over the longer robe, bruising his nose as he hit the ground. "Owwww."

"Draco." Remus rushed to pick him up. Severus stood up in concern but held back, wanting the boy to see how kind his father could be. "Are you okay?" The werewolf asked in concern as he examined the swelling.

"No I am not okay." Draco sniffed, tears coming to his eyes at the pain. "I get kidnapped by my own godfather, brought to this house of my enemies, told a whole bunch of lies, poisoned, and now you're trying to take my looks from me." He cried, his emotions catching up with him.

"Oh my little Cub," Remus closed his eyes as he pulled the unresisting boy into his arms. "You've had a very rough morning. I'm so sorry this is happening to you. But it gets better I promise. You get to grow up again, this time with brothers and a sister. You get to have fun and act like a kid instead of worrying about manners and etiquette all the time."

He sighed. "I know you're going to miss Lucius and Narcissa. But I can't let you go back to them, not while they're with Voldemort."

"You won't make me forget them?" Draco asked, his lips trembling. He knew he shouldn't be letting the man hold him like this, it was terribly improper. His father would be appalled at the scene he was making. But it felt good and after everything that had happened he needed someone to hold him.

"No, of course not," Remus assured him. "Even if they didn't give birth to you they did raise you for thirteen years. I'm grateful to them for that."

"Okay." The little boy stepped back and squared his shoulders. "You can cancel the glamour. If I really have one on."

Remus glanced back at Snape, having dropped his wand when Draco had fallen. He nodded and with a flick of his wand the spell was cast.

"You look nice." Neville spoke up. "Not so fake anymore."

"Hey." Sirius said catching up with the small boy on the second landing. "Are you hurt or sick?" Harry shook his head. "Okay then." Sirius bit his lip before swinging his son around and landing a sharp smack to the jean covered backside. "Don't you ever run from me again."

He motioned for them to go into the upstairs lounge. "Now tell me what's got you so upset."

Harry stopped rubbing his bum to sit down, sliding over on the seat until he was almost in his father's lap. "I don't think I can do it all again." He admitted in a low voice.

Sirius looked at him in confusion. "Do all what again?"

"Everything." Harry mumbled in a tired voice. "School, all the adventures, Dursleys."

"Hey, why are we talking about those clowns? You don't think that just because we got a little younger that I'm sending you back?"

Harry shrugged sheepishly earning an amused look.

"And you might have to repeat school but just think of how easy it'll be. You already know everything." He paused. "Not that I'm sending you back to Hogwarts anytime soon." He added. "You want to know the plus side? I figure we just got handed a gift. Five extra years to enjoy your childhood."

"But what if it's a trap?" Harry worried. "What if Voldemort wanted me more vulnerable?"

"Even if he did it's going to backfire on him." Sirius said hiding his own worry. You might be younger, but you still know how to do the spells. And I'm stronger than I was before. Together we're unbeatable."

"Promise?" Harry asked looking up at the man solemnly.

"Promise." Sirius answered pressing a kiss to his son's forehead. He couldn't believe how young his son seemed. It made him happy thinking the kid was more likely to accept his affection without being embarrassed.

"Are you going to keep doing that?" Harry asked as they walked down the stairs. "Smacking me." He elaborated at the man's questioning look.

Sirius stopped and sat down on the stair, pulling the little boy down with him. "Does it bother you that I do?" He asked softly.

Harry shrugged. "Well kind of I mean it's uncomfortable and really, really embarrassing but good to." He blushed. "I don't know how to explain it." He complained.

Sirius smiled. "It's okay. I think I understand. It doesn't remind you of the Dursleys?" He asked to be sure.

Harry looked confused. "Why would it? They never smacked me. Uncle Vernon belted me a few times with his fists, and Dudley used me as his punching bag, but they didn't spank me."

Sirius clenched his jaw. "Okay. But don't feel like you can't talk to me about your punishments. You'll probably still get it but I'll always listen."

"Well can you not do it in front of the others?" Harry pleaded.

Sirius chuckled. "I'll try but I guarantee they'll be getting plenty of their own." They continued down, entering the kitchen to see Remus and Draco sitting on the floor.

"Is everything okay here?" Sirius asked in concern. He really had hoped the two would make at least a little headway for his friend's sake.

"We're good aren't we Draco?" Remus asked a relieved smile on his face.

"What's his problem?" Draco retorted, pointing at Harry. He was a little unnerved by the other boy's stare.

"Your hair. You have Potter hair." He said in amazement. Draco's hand shot to his head as he took off running, this time holding his robes up so he didn't trip. Within seconds there was a loud scream.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Whoops." Hermione couldn't help rolling her eyes at her best friend's glee. Sirius shook his head in amusement, prodding the kid towards the table.

"No!" Draco wailed dragging back into the room. "My beautiful hair. It's sticking up everywhere!."

Harry and Neville couldn't help snickering at their enemy's antics. He had caused them so much grief after all. But they stopped when they saw the stern looks on the men's faces.

Draco stormed back to the table, his eyes flashing dangerously. Harry suddenly cocked his head, being reminded of Remus. Had Draco's eyes always done that or was it a result of the loss of the glamour. It was almost as if he had inherited the wolf side of his dad. "You had to give me hair like this? I can accept the brown color if I have to, but this mess...No." He pouted when none of the adults jumped to attention to fix the problem. "Why aren't you fixing this?"

"There is no fixing it Potty." Harry told him smugly, delighted to be able to turn the tables.

"Stuff it Black." Draco snarled back.

"He is right Cub." Remus said sending a stern look at the dark haired boy. "Though he could have done it without the insults. James could never get his hair to lie flat and he was an expert in transfiguration."

"Potions, what about potions?" The kid asked desperately.

"Oh honestly Draco, it looks fine." Hermione told him impatiently. She decided it would be best to change the subject. "What are we doing about names?" She looked shyly but at her father. "Are you going to call me Mira?"

"What's Draco's real name anyway?" Neville asked when the silence became uncomfortable.

"What?" Draco sputtered, turning to look at him. Was there nothing about him real? "My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Remus shook his head. "You weren't born with that name." He held up a hand before the kid could explode. Your real name is John Franklin Lupin-Potter. "He told them with a small smile of remembrance.

"So now I can't even be called Draco?" The child was feeling more and more overwhelmed.

"Of course you can. I wouldn't make you change it at this late date. We would just add it to the front of your name." Remus tried to appease his cub. "Draco John Franklin Lupin-Potter sounds like a good name to me."

"I guess that would be okay then." Draco felt a little better that he was at least getting to keep something of his old life.

All of a sudden Harry started laughing. This had everyone looking at him strangely. "Uhh... Pup you want to share the joke?" Sirius asked concerned at the random laughter.

"He sounds like Dumbledore now with the really long name." His snickers making it almost hard to understand him. "All he needs is the long beard."

Hermione and Neville giggled at Draco's reaction. But Sirius wasn't amused. "Harry James that isn't nice."

This wiped the humor off his face. "Why do you still call me Harry James? I mean James Potter isn't my dad so why would you still call me that?"

"James may not have been your father, but he was my best friend and one of your godfathers."

"Who was my other godparent?" Harry had his fingers crossed hoping he wouldn't say Snape.

"Your Uncle Regulus." Sirius smiled at the thought of his twin.

"Who were my godparents?" Hermione turned towards her father, though not expecting an answer. The man seemed to act as if she wasn't there.

"The mutt and his wife Lily. She was my friend long before I met these yahoos. You have her name." The man surprised her by answering. "Mira comes from the Black side. Regulus insisted you had to have a star in your name."

Neville getting a bad feeling asked. "What about mine? I mean I know you are one," He told the werewolf, "But who is my other godparent?" He asked nervously.

Snape sighed as he looked at apprehensive boy. "Your mother chose me." He admitted, watching as Neville's face filled with terror.

"But you are my godfather." Draco pouted.

"Actually Frank and Alice are your godparents." At the questioning look Remus continued, "Neville's parents."

"But Uncle Sev..."

"That was a false memory Draco. I'm sorry but I do care about you very much. You are very special to me." Snape reassured him.

Remus felt a subject change was needed. "What are we going to do today?" He really didn't care as long as he spent some time trying to get closer to his cub and Neville.

"Harry and I were going to go shopping this afternoon." Sirius announced grinning at the look of surprise on his pup's face. "But now I think it needs to be a family affair."

"Shopping?" Draco perked up. Shopping always made him feel better.

"Do you really think that's a good idea Padfoot?" Remus asked apprehensively. They had just gotten the children back. He didn't want to do anything that could endanger them.

"Moony look at them. They've all shrunk to half their sizes. Not only that but I doubt the clothes the 14 and 15 year olds were wearing are appropriate for their ages now." He grinned at the kids. "Besides it'll be fun."

"Aren't you worried about safety at all?" Severus asked with a sigh. He knew there was no point in arguing. The man simply wasn't going to change his mind once he got this excited.

"We'll be in the muggle world." He shrugged. "Besides Dumbledore will be looking for me and Harry, not three fathers and their kids." He batted his eyelashes. "Unless one of you wants to look like a woman to make it more believable?" Harry and Neville laughed at the growls he got in return.

"I am not wearing something made by muggles." Draco sneered.

Severus sighed when Remus remained silent. He knew the werewolf was trying to remain on the boy's good side, but he needed be a father in all ways. "Then you'll go naked." He informed him. "We are in hiding from the magical world so no robes."

Draco gaped at him. "You honestly can't expect me to dress like a common mule?"

"It's either that or stay behind. You can spend the time pouting, but you'll end up wearing what I pick out for you." Sirius told him, grinning evilly. Draco gulped, eyeing the out of date robe the man wore. Merlin help him he couldn't let that happen.

Harry tugged on his father's shirt. "It's okay Siri,,, um… Dad. I don't need clothes. I have muggle clothes already." He didn't want his father to think he had to buy him stuff just to get his love. He also didn't want to admit how worried about the idea he was. He'd never been shopping except for his school robes and that was mostly done by Madam Malkins.

"You have rags." The man responded gently. "You need clothes that fit you and that you actually like."

"But..."

"Are you trying to tell me I can't outfit my son?" He had a slight warning tone to his voice that had Harry's eyes going wide.

"Will you be getting clothes for yourself," Remus asked wanting to steer the conversation in a different direction." I doubt you have a pair of underpants to your name."

"Yep," Sirius announced with a wink at the children. "You too, Moony. No more patched and frayed garments for you."

"That's not necessary Sirius. I'm fine." He cut off at the stern look he was now receiving. "Finehave it your way." He sighed dramatically as the children giggled. "But that means Sev has to get something that is not black."

Severus was watching the proceedings with a slight grin. "If you remember I happen to look very good in muggle clothes." He teased causing the three boys to gape at him in shock.

"Merlin, you remember that pink shirt Regulus bought him?" Sirius laughed loudly. "It was supposed to be a joke, but he thought Reg would be upset so he wore it all the time."

Remus nodded grinning. "Reg was so embarrassed to be seen with him he ended up burning it."

"Regulus burned a lot of stuff." Severus answered his cheeks red as he avoided the astonished stares from the children. "I always did think he was a bit a pyromaniac." He didn't notice the wide eyed look Harry sent Hermione. She grinned back at him guiltily.

"Have you thought about how we're going to get there Padfoot?" Remus asked as he began preparing an early lunch. None of them trusted Kreacher to serve them at the moment.

"Muggle taxis." He replied making a plate for his son. He was hopeful that they could correct some of the nutritional problems now that he was younger. "I'm stumped on how to get out of the house though. The perimeter ward doesn't indicate anyone yet, but I have no doubt the old man will have someone watching soon."

Remus sent him a confused look. "It's not like he's not going to know we're hiding out here Pads."

"He'll think you, Harry and I are hiding out, and that I took Harry to spend the summer with after the events of last year." The dark haired man countered. "If he sees the lot of us trooping out of the house, especially Draco and Sev he'll know we have our memories back. I want to avoid that."

Severus grimaced. "If I hadn't destroyed the floos at Prince Manor we could have gone there."

Sirius shook his head. "It's a two hour drive back to London. That's too long of a drive with four cranky kids."

"I'm not cranky." Harry pouted. And he wasn't the only one to look offended by that comment.

"What about St. Mungos?" Remus suggested with a contemplative look. "It's crowded enough that people go in and out all day without notice. A few glamours for the more noticeable of us and we'd be fine."

"That sounds good." Sirius was eyeing the plate of food his son was picking at. "Pup, you are supposed to be eating that not playing with it."

"I'm not hungry." He pushed the plate away.

Sirius returned the plate back in its original position. "Hungry or not you need to eat at least half of this. You have only taken a few bites."

Pouting Harry picked up his fork to take another bite. "I'm still not hungry."

Forty-five minutes later they were stepping out of the floo, all four kids pouting that they had to travel with the adults. Remus went first with Draco and Neville, then Sev, looking odd in muggle clothing with his hair pulled back, stepped out with his daughter's hand clasped firmly in his own. Sirius and Harry followed last, the man having changed back into the brown hair and blue eyes he'd worn the day before.

Harry stared around in wonderment. He couldn't believe it when he saw a little girl with a third arm sticking out of her chest. "Where are we?"

Sirius turned to follow his line of sight. "Magical hospital. That's most likely accidental magic. This way kiddo." He tugged his hand gently in the direction the others had gone.

Stepping into the bright sunlight had Harry looking back, staring in amazement when he realized they just walked out of a storefront window. Hearing an ear splitting whistle he looked up in surprise, gazing at his dad in shock. All he could think was '_Wow' _never realizing anyone could whistle so loud.

A taxi pulled up, Draco and Neville staring curiously at the car. "Could you call for another taxi? Our group is too big for one." Sirius asked him. Soon the two cabs were pulling up in front of Harrod's department store.

"Lily used to bring me here all the time." Sirius smiled sadly as he remembered. "She practically lived here when she was pregnant."

Remus clapped his friend on the back. "Kids first?" He suggested. At the nods he began herding the boys to the left. Severus, looking aggravated, pulled his daughter in the opposite direction.

Sirius raised an eyebrow when Harry hung back. "What's the matter Pup?"

"I don't know what to do." He admitted softly. He reached out to grab his father's hand.

The man felt his heart clench. "It's not that hard. You see something you like you pick it up." He plucked the nearest article of clothing off a rack, which just happened to be a woman's nightgown. "Do you like this?"

Harry shook his head rapidly, a small smile on his face. "Well then." His father continued. "You put it back." He leaned down. "And you know what, I bet Draco and Neville are just as worried as you. They've never been in a muggle store before. Should we go see how they're faring?"

They found Remus handing both boys a pair of jeans to try on. "What are these?" Draco squawked. "They're so rough and..." He trailed off looking appalled.

"Just try them on please." His father sighed. "If you don't like them there are other options." He eyed Harry before grabbing a smaller pair. "Go try these on."

Harry sent his father a worried look as he looked hopefully at the man. He didn't care if he was acting like a baby.

Sirius sent him a warm look. "I'll be right here Harry. I'm not going anywhere."

Remus looked at them searchingly before being distracted as Draco stepped out. "They're okay I guess." The kid mumbled. He plucked at the material. "Does it have to be blue?"

"They're other shades and colors." His father assured him, stepping up to the second door. "How are you doing Neville?"

"Okay I guess. They're a little tight." The boy called in a soft voice. He squeaked when the door opened part way.

"Sorry Nev, I just need to see where they're tight."

Next door Harry peaked out relieved to see his dad watching expectantly. "How'd they fit Kiddo?" The man asked.

"I don't know. I think they might be alright, but usually my pants are falling off of me so I don't know it they are supposed to fit like this or not." Harry was embarrassed to admit.

Sirius stepped into the room with him and felt in the waistband. His fingers fit comfortably "These are a perfect fit Pup. We just need to get you some more this size." He walked out to go look for some more while Harry changed back.

When Harry joined him he saw that the man was holding a half dozen pairs of jeans in blacks, blues and even a white pair. He also was holding a couple pairs of trousers while looking through more of them. "Should I go get the other guys, so you can give them theirs?"

"Nope these are just for you." The man replied absently as he eyed the pair in his hand critically.

"What? I don't need that many. I have never had more than three pair at a time." He said flustered.

Sirius's head popped up sharply. He didn't like what he had just heard. How could those lousy muggles treat his pup like that? "Well these are all for you. Everybody needs more than three outfits."

"That's how many we got for Hogwarts?" The confusion clear in his voice.

"Harry you were supposed to get three robes. It didn't say how many trousers you could have." The child watched his father in confusion for a few minutes. He honestly didn't know what he'd do with all of that, but if it made the man happy he wouldn't complain anymore.

Sirius looked around for Harry once he'd finished, his heart stuttering when he didn't immediately see him. "Nev, do you see Harry?"

"He's right there Mr. Black." The little boy answered.

"It's Sirius, Neville. Or Padfoot." He patted the boy on the shoulder. "I like that blue." He pointed to the tee shirt in the kid's hand. "It'll look really good on you."

He walked over to find his son fingering a red hoodie. He eyed the black dragon design on the front. "That's pretty cool."

Harry shrugged, dropping his hand and stepping away. "Don't you want to try it on?" Sirius asked, an odd expression crossing his face.

"No, but there's a green one Draco might like." Harry pointed out.

His father watched him wonder back to the group before searching red garments for a size small. He silently cursed the Dursleys, vowing vengeance.

From then on he watched the kid closely, picking up the items Harry seem to take an interest in.

"What do you think Padfoot?" Remus asked an hour later as they surveyed the full cart. "We have trousers, shirts, jumpers, jackets, dress clothes. What are we missing?"

"Underpants." Sirius responded as he handed the three boys a pair. "Go try them on."

Draco used to shopping complied without resistance. Neville looked unsure as he slowly walked to the dressing room. Harry was looking at his father like he was crazy.

Sirius sighed. "Come on pup. They have a different fit than jeans. I need to make sure

they're okay."

"I'm not stripping starkers." He protested loudly looking at his father horrified. They were in the middle of a store!

Sirius leaned down until they were face to face. "Do you want to repeat that?" He asked in a warning tone. Harry quickly shook his head, running for the dressing room. He was learning very quickly what it meant when his father used that voice.

Across the store Hermione was having a very different experience with her father.

She made a beeline for the teen section looking up in shock at the hand on her shoulder. "I believe that is more appropriate for you." He indicated the children's section across the aisle.

"But that's for babies." She protested.

His eyes narrowed. "You will not be dressing up like some teenage tart." He sighed as tears appeared in her eyes. "Excuse me ma'am." He asked getting the attention of a saleswoman. "Which section would you recommend for a child this size?"

She smiled brightly at them. "Well she's right on the bubble so it could go either way." She took a step back at the look in his eye. "But I think you'll find this area has what you're looking for." She added hastily leading them to the far corner of the children's section. She pulled out a pink dress in jean material.

Hermione eyed it critically. "That's not bad." She admitted moving to the rack to look at the other selections. Soon she had a variety of dresses, skirts, jumpers, and tees picked out.

"I need jeans."She told him leading him to the shelves. She pulled out a pair.

"Those are ripped." He pointed out, intent on grabbing another pair

"They're supposed to be." She protested half heartedly. She really didn't like them, but she was getting fed up with his high-handedness. "It's what's fashionable right now and we're supposed to be fitting in aren't we?"

"Fine." She huffed when he merely looked down at her. Choosing three pairs of different colors she looked at him expectantly..

Severus pursed his lips. "You may get one outfit from the other section." He held up a hand as her eyes lit up. "As long as it's appropriate." Hermione resisted the urge to hug the man.

"Are we done?" He asked once she had scoured the racks, surprising him with her very sensible choice. He became alarmed when she flushed and shuffled her feet.

"I umm... need underthings." She whispered.

Severus immediately felt the blood rushing to his head. "I believe you are old enough to handle this matter. I'll just be..." He stopped having noticed her heading for a selection of lacy bits of cloth. "Where are you going?"

"I need..." She gestured vaguely.

"Absolutely not." He ground out. He plucked up a package of pink Barbie underwear. "There you go." He insisted, desperate for the ordeal to be over. Salazar but Regulus must be laughing himself sick in his grave.

Hermione scowled at him. "That is for small children." She said turning back to the racks of lacy briefs.

He grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around. "Need I remind you that you are ten years old?" He glared at the offending items. "Not that you'll be wearing anything like that until you're 30." He said with a sternness that had her looking at him curiously.

Hermione tried to hide the tiny smirk at the words. It was the first sign she'd seen of him acting like a real father, even if he was being completely irrational. "All the undergarments in my trunk are like that." She admitted without thinking, immediately blushing.

"And they'll be burned." He snarled, trying not to think about the very prim student wearing that as she sat in his classroom. Or worse his daughter. What were those muggles thinking? Didn't they raise her with any values at all?

"You can't just go around burning my stuff." She protested, shocked at the thought.

His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Do you really believe that Miss Granger?" He drawled in a way that Hermione picking up a package of panties with the days of the week on them to avoid answering. "It's Hermione." She mumbled moving on to the next section.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where are you going now?"

"I have to have..." She gestured to her chest, avoiding his gaze.

Severus reared back in shock. "I hardly think it's necessary any longer." He responded without thinking, two bright spots highlighting his face.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. "I am aware of that." She hissed. "But it feels strange not to wear something."

He had a moment of panic, his gaze landing on some of the more risque brassieres. "Excuse me." He called over to the saleswoman.

"How are we doing?" She asked with a smile as she came over. "Did you find what you needed?"

"Do you have some type of undershirt or starter... thing she could wear under her clothes?" He asked, wishing the floor would swallow him whole.

"Oh you poor dear, having to go through this with your father." She cooed leading the girl away.

"Why do you need 4 pairs of shoes?" He asked ten minutes later. He was close to tearing his hair out by the roots. This was all Regulus's fault. He had to be difficult and have a girl hadn't he?

She sighed. "I need trainers for everyday, dress shoes for the more fancy clothes, boots for the cold weather, and those," She shrugged. "I really like them."

"You look like you've been put through the ringer." Sirius smirked as he walked up to them. "You only had one kid, we had three." He had a pair of red trainers in his hand, having noticed Harry's excitement when he'd noticed them.

Severus turned to him with a growl. "You have no idea what it's like." He slumped down onto the bench. "Please tell me it's over."

Sirius laughed. "For them yeah. It's the adults turn." He said looking around excitedly.

He hadn't had anything new to wear for way too many years.

"We still have more shopping to do?" Draco whined. He might like shopping but they had been at it for hours.

Harry and Neville looked at each other unhappily before flopping onto a bench. Hermione watched them in amusement causing her friend to scowl at her. Shopping must be a girl thing he scoffed, being careful to keep that thought to himself. He wasn't mental enough to say something like that in front of her.

Sirius, seeing a mutiny on his hands looked around for the food court Lily always had to stop at when she was pregnant. She would always laugh and say being pregnant was hard work before ordering a chocolate shake. "How about we grab a bite to eat before we continue?"

Remus smiled when three excited voices immediately answered in agreement. "That is a very good suggestion Padfoot."

"Surprisingly." Severus drawled, dodging the light kick aimed his way. He had to admit he was relieved to see Harry was just as excited as the others and knew Sirius was too. The real test would come in seeing if the boy actually ate anything, or if he was just excited for the adventure.

Leaving their choices with a salesperson the grouped marched down stairs to the lower level and its busy assortment of restaurants. Sirius made a bee-line for the McDonalds.

"What's a hamburger?" Draco inquired as he examined the round slab of meat. He didn't think it looked appetizing at all.

"Just the food of the Gods." Sirius was actually drooling. He sent a wink at his giggling son as he took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful smell. It had been so long since he had a burger. He could remember Lily getting frustrated with him for demanding one every time they ate out in the muggle world but really it was her own fault. She shouldn't have let him try one in the first place. "Try it you will like it."

He watched as the kid took a tentative bite, smiling when the brown eyes widened. His gaze wandered over to his son stopping in surprise when he noticed kid's chocolate shake was gone. "What happened?"

Harry shrugged a small grin on his face as he shoved a fry in his mouth. "I drank it."

"Already?" He asked in delight, pushing his own shake over. He couldn't help being glad to see that the kid was eating for once.

"Do you like it Draco?" Hermione asked as she nibbled on her own sandwich. She had never cared for fast food and wished she had thought to ask for a salad.

"It's okay." The former pureblood sneered. Remus shook his head, noticing that the hamburger was already gone along with a good portion of the fries. They would need to work on his bigotry but for now he was just happy everyone was getting along.

Severus wandered to the counter, coming back with a to go container of black coffee. He was still a little frazzled from the earlier experience. "Where is the men's department?"

"Second floor." Sirius answered as he helped dispose of the trash. Energized the kids raced up the stairs, playing an impromptu game of tag as their parents rapidly filled their carts.

Harry stopped to shake his head at his dad's choice of leather jacket, letting Neville catch up and tag him. "You're too old to wear that." He said before racing off again.

Sirius stared after him in shock causing Remus to laugh. "He's right Padfoot. You're not 21 anymore." He pulled a pastel pink shirt from the rack laughing heavily. "Hey Sev," He called bringing the children to a stop as they looked to see what was so funny. "They have a pink shirt just like the one you loved to wear. Are you going to get it?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Only if you get a pink nightgown." He teased grinning when the werewolf hastily shoved the shirt back.

Sirius had a contemplative look on his face as he stared at the garment. "If I buy it do I have to wear it?" He put the leather jacket in his cart. He wasn't too old for it no matter what anybody said. Everyone knew leather was timeless.

"Yes." Sev answered while Remus shook his head, looked through all the clothes they'd piled up. "I think we're good here. What else is on the list?"

Sirius smiled as he watched the children play. "Perhaps some games? We do have four very active kids in the house now."

The other two nodded and gathering their quickly tiring offspring, headed for the next department.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked as he looked around in surprise. Sirius squeezed his shoulder.

"Getting things to keep us occupied."

"Siri...Dad I don't need toys." Harry protested feeling embarrassed. His dad had already spent so much money he couldn't possibly think of getting anything more.

This had Sirius looking back at him as if he was speaking a foreign language. "Come on Kiddo you're breaking my heart." He teased going straight to a remote controlled motorcycle, "This reminds me of my second baby."

Neville and Draco stared wide-eyed at all of the different toys. They had never in their lives seen such a large variety of playthings. Unconsciously staying together, they stopped in front of a display of action figures. "That's boring." Draco muttered. "They don't even move."

Remus stepped around the corner, a variety of board games piled in his arms. "We could always animate them when we get home." He offered smiling when their expressions perked up.

Severus had wandered over to an aisle of stuffed toys, his expression far away as he remembered the wide variety Regulus had bought when they discovered they were having a girl. His eyes zoomed in on a fluffy black cat.

Hermione followed him, a bored expression on her face. "Could we go down to the bookstore?" She asked nervously.

He nodded absently, waiting for her to set off before grabbing a stuffed bear and throwing it to his friend. "Make sure you get that." He instructed letting them know where they'd be.

"Miss Granger and I are going to look in the bookstore that was located near where we ate. We will meet you back here in a half an hour."

Entering the store Hermione began browsing the bookshelves as fast as possible knowing the man wasn't going to be patient for long. Really she needed at least two hours to get a good selection.

She froze as her eye fell on the title of a book. "Harry Potter?" She murmured in shock. That couldn't be possible. She spun around relieved to find her father standing at the end of the aisle. "Sir, could you come here please? You need to see this."

Severus quirked his eyebrow as he saw the animated way his daughter was acting. "What is it?" He asked coming up behind her.

"Do you see them Sir?" She reached to pull the book from the shelf when he grabbed her arm and pulled it back.

"Don't touch it." Severus snapped. He looked around anxiously but didn't see any Death Eaters or Order members that could have possibly planted it. He looked back at the book, pulling his wand discreetly to make sure they weren't dangerous. He would have loved to have been able to send his daughter further down the aisle, but until he understood what was happening he had no intention of letting her leave his side.

Performing several spells as quickly as possible he let out the breath he was holding when they came back negative. The book wasn't a portkey and there were no hidden hexes that he could find.

Picking it up he read the back summary eyes widening. This was not possible. If these books got out their world would be discovered. Not to mention how this affected their, own family. Was this another one of Dumbledore's sick games?

"Look." Hermione pointed. "There are seven different ones. But it seems as if they just have one set." Hermione whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"Buy them of course." He scooped up all seven and heading to the register. "Come on we should get back to the others." He made an executive decision to keep them hidden until they were back in the safety of Grimmauld Place. He had a feeling Sirius would come unglued, and they didn't need that happening in public.

**Well another chapter done. What did you think of the kids' new ages? I hope nobody was offended by the smack but just remember spankings will come in this story. Again we are sorry if that offends, but it is a family with kids that get into trouble.**

**Next chapter will be next Wednesday and it will be the first of the book chapters. Just so you know there will still be plenty of chapters with none of the book reading involved. Enjoy and let us know what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8 Books About Me

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters from his world belongs to the talented JK Rowlings.**

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

**(Parts in italics **_are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts._**)**

**(Parts in not in either **are written by the authors of this story)

**Finally the first reading the books chapter. See I warned it wasn't your normal reading the book story. I mean how many others, did you have to read seven chapters before you got to the first book chapter. Fair warning next chapter is not a reading chapter either. But then it is back to the book. We will have many non-reading chapters in this story in case you couldn't tell. This is about making them a family and getting their lives back after all.**

**MySecretThoughts and I thank you for all the support you are giving us in this story.**

**Chapter 8 Books about me?**

Severus pulled the two adults into the sitting room while the children were eating breakfast.

"Are you sure we should leave them alone?" Remus asked anxiously.

"We'll have to. I have something very important to talk to you about that they do not need to hear just yet." He thought about casting a privacy ward before thinking about the other man's words. "I had wanted to discuss this last night while they were in bed, but someone chose to go to bed early."

Sirius shrugged. "Harry has had nightmares since the third task. I wanted him to get a little sleep." He said unapologetically.

"Miss Granger brought something to my attention last night." Severus told them gravely. "A set of books."

"What's suspicious about books you found in the muggle world?" Remus asked suspiciously. He had a feeling they were not going to like the answer.

"They have Harry's name on them, well his Potter name anyway." Severus told them, his wand trained discreetly on the dog animagus. He wasn't above stunning the man to keep him calm.

Sirius's face had whitened and he gripped the arms of his chair. "I'm sorry what?" He asked getting up. Severus lifted his wand, lowering it when the man stopped in the doorway looking in the direction of the dining room.

"Maybe it's just a fluke? A muggle boy with the same name." Remus was grasping at straws.

The taller man grimaced. "I'm sorry but the full title of the first book is Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone."

He sighed at the blank looks. He didn't exactly want to be the one to tell the mutt the stone had been hidden in the castle the children's first year. "The third book was titled the Prisoner of Azkaban."

Remus was shaking his head. "They can't be massed produced. Muggles might think it was fiction but still there are too many details for them not to question it."

"As far as we could tell there was only one set." He paused, "Almost as if it was put there for us to find."

"We have to go back and get them." Remus said urgently. "We can't leave them there for someone else to find."

Severus scowled. "I'm not an idiot wolf. I have them right here." He looked warily at the other man, concerned with his quietness. "Speak mutt, speak."

"Shut up Nox." Sirius said using his friend's Marauder name for the first time in years. "They're just books. They don't physically present a threat to my son." He sighed as he moved back to his seat. "What I want to know is why? First the potions and now the books," He pointed to the cover. "It has to be someone from Dumbledore's camp. He's referred to Potter not Black."

"Not necessarily Pads." Remus looked up from where he'd been reading the summaries. "These are from the future and not our future either." He pursed his lips at the men's confused expressions. "The only reason you got your memories back and started all this is because you claimed the lordship of the Black line."

"So you're saying that in the books I never did that? That we never got our memories back?"

"I'm saying that these books document the way it was supposed to go, but you messed it up. You changed one little detail."

"I think the obvious thing was Sirius coming here." Snape pointed out.

"I wasn't going to." Sirius admitted. "I hated this house. If Moony had come to the end of the tournament the two of us would have gone and got stinking drunk."

"But I didn't." The werewolf pointed out.

"And I was so pissed about that that I didn't stick around when I stopped by. I ended up coming here. I never would have otherwise." Sirius finished.

"I had a compulsion to go, but then I was ill after the full moon and it went away."

Snape looked at him sharply. "Is it possible you were given a potion that compelled you to go, and you simply expelled it from your body?"

He shrugged. "I don't know it's a possibility." He nodded. "So I was compelled to go so I could keep Padfoot occupied. Dumbledore could have gained entrance to the house through other means."

"And without me claiming lordship I could enter the house without getting my memories back. Son of a Bitch!" Sirius banged his fist on the arm of his chair.

"Maybe the person who is doing all this is helping us. Someone who wants us to know what could have happened, so we avoid falling into the same pit again." Remus suggested.

Severus nodded. "That does make sense."

"So are we reading?" Hermione asked popping around the door.

The men jumped as if electrocuted. When they lowered their wands it was to see four wary looking children. "Were you guys eavesdropping?" Sirius demanded in disbelief.

Harry huffed in irritation when the other three looked to him to answer. "Hermione told us about the books. We wanted to see what you were going to do." Seeing the quirked eyebrow his dad was sporting had him continuing. "So I guess technically we umm...were."

None of the kids liked the stern glares they were receiving from the three fathers at Harry's admission, leaving the three boys wishing that Hermione had kept quiet. You don't jump out and ask somebody questions about what you just learned from listening in on private conversations. For being the smartest that was pretty dumb.

The three men shared a look. They could not let the children think this was acceptable. But it was Sirius who spoke. "I believe all four of you need to take a corner." He was not impressed when they stood there gaping at him. "Now!"

This had the desired effect. As one all four moved to a different corner of the room. Severus watched the proceedings dumbfounded. He had not expected the mutt to have that much authority. Or for that matter actually punish the kids for anything. He was relieved though that there was someone else willing to be the bad guy. From the look on the wolf's face he would not be joining them in that endeavor.

He cast muffliato so they could talk in private. "Are we going to read the books?" He glanced over at Harry. "It might show us what exactly what Dumbledore's done. " He was inwardly cringing at the thought of Black finding out exactly how much danger his son had been in at school.

"It could be beneficial." Remus paused "We might get insights on how to connect with our kids."

"These books are in Harry's point of view. I doubt he will like it." Sirius rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But we could possibly gain insight on how to kill Voldemort once and for all and keep the children safe. That is more important." He gave a decisive nod.

"What about the kids? Are we letting them read with us?" Remus mused aloud.

"Yes, I think it will be a great way to bond." Sirius said. "Plus I don't want to spend the amount of time it takes to read them away from the kids."

Severus mentally agreed with the man. "Should we start?"

"No time like the present. Remove the charm Severus." Sirius called the kids over when the charm was lifted. "I am sure the others agree, but I will tell you now I do not appreciate you eavesdropping on me," He was glaring at his pup. "You won't like the consequences if it happens again. Is that understood?"

A chorus of, "Yes Sir," was heard. All four kids were eyeing the man warily, but none more so than Harry. He remembered the smack the day before and realized that his dad had meant he would be getting a spanking if it happened again.

Remus spoke up trying to ease the tension. "We have decided to read the books," Catching sight of Hermione's open mouth. "Yes, Hermione you kids as well."

"May I read first?" The little girl asked excitedly. The affirmative nod had her reaching for the first book before scrambling into a chair between her father and uncle. The other children followed suit, Harry rushing to claim the couch his dad was on. His whispered apology had the man reaching out to ruffle his hair.

"It's called Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." She opened the book to the first chapter.

"Sorcerer's Stone? What's that and what does it have to do with my pup?' Sirius asked somewhat anxiously. He could feel the tension increasing in the little boy next to him.

"If you will let Miss Granger read you might find out the answer." Snape sneered but inwardly he was thinking the mutt really isn't going to like the answer.

"**The Boy Who Lived," **Hermione started reading, shooting her father an injured look. Why did he insist on treating her as a student? Couldn't he call her by her name once?

"**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"Yeah right. They're as normal as the sky is green." Harry muttered looking down worriedly. He hadn't realized his so-called family was going to be in the books. He wished they weren't reading now. Sure it had sounded cool when Hermione had told them, but he didn't tell people about his home life for a reason after all.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"What do they mean by nonsense?" Sirius looked startled. "The strange and mysterious is what makes the world interesting."

"They like nice, safe and boring things." Harry muttered under his breath. Everything he wasn't.

Hermione was staring worriedly at her best friend. He wouldn't talk about his home life much, but she knew it was bad from the things he let slip. She began worrying about what effect reading these books might have on him.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

Draco looked curious at the word, but he wasn't going to ask. It was a muggle thing and everybody knew muggle items were dumb. But he couldn't help listening attentively when his godbrother spoke up.

"What's a drill?" Neville asked. He had seen many wonderful muggle things the day before and was anxious to learn more.

Remus smiled down at him. "It's a tool muggles have come up with to bore holes." Next to him Draco snorted.

"This book is going to be boring if we're going to be reading about muggles." He complained.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley, and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Until Harry came to live with them." Sirius boasted proudly. He looked down at his pup his smile turning apprehensive when he saw the grimace on the kid's face. "What's the matter kiddo?"

Harry conjured a smile that everyone in the room could tell was fake. "It's nothing I was just thinking about something else."

Sirius nodded though he was far from convinced. He was really getting worried at how his in-laws had treated his child. He also made a mental note to talk to his pup about lying to him.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

Remus let out a low snarl at the insult to his husband. Next to him Draco cringed and moved closer to his...well the man he considered to be his godfather. He didn't understand why no one else was worried. The man was a werewolf for Merlin's sake. He didn't even stop to realize that the awful muggle was talking about his other parent.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"My husband was not good for nothing," snapped Remus. His eyes were flashing amber now.

Sirius motioned for his friend to calm down. "Don't pay any attention to them Moony. Lily felt much the same way and said things a lot worse about that Dursley fellow. Besides he's most likely talking about me, I don't think he ever actually met James." He reminded them. "Of course Dumbledore would have altered their memories to think Harry was a Potter."

**The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potter's arrived in the street. The Dursley's knew that the Potter's had a small son too but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Well I could understand it if they were talking about Draco." Hermione pointed out with a small snicker that had her father frowning down at her.

Draco leaned around the man to glare at her. Who did she think she was talking about him like that? These stupid muggles would be honored to be in his presence.

Sirius sighed as he read the expression on the boy's face. Remus was going to have his hands full with that one, especially if he didn't step in and start correcting the hateful thinking. He threw a glance at the oblivious man, holding his own tongue at the moment. He wouldn't be helping them if he forced the issue.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.**

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

The three fathers smiled at each other, remembering when the children were that young. Of course they had been much better behaved. The parents might have been young, but they knew better than to let their children to act out like that.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"Ewww," Draco and Hermione groaned in unison. This had Harry and Neville snickering in amusement at the horrified faces the other two made.

"Gran would have smacked me good if I'd ever done that." Neville admitted blushing at the smirk Draco sent him.

Remus raised an eyebrow having seen the interaction. "James had to punish Joh...Draco for something similar. He put you in time out." He said now looking at his son. "Of course you wouldn't stay and ended up getting a soft smack to your diapered bottom. I walked into to find you both crying." Draco was a bright red as he slumped in his seat.

Harry worked hard on keeping the smirk off of his face. It was good to know he wasn't the only one that got his bum smacked.

**"Little tyke." chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar- a cat reading a map.**

A suspicious look was now on Harry's face. What was McGonagall doing there? Had she helped in making his life hell? Beside him Sirius's gaze had sharpened, as he wondered if she was involved in Dumbledore schemes.

**For a second Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen- then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive- no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind.**

"Of course he did. He was looking at the road now and everyone knows he can't think about two things at once." Harry snorted, giving a small laugh at the thought of his uncle being that intelligent.

Sirius smirked. He knew he should be admonishing the kid for being disrespectful about an adult but one, the guy wasn't much of an adult in his opinion. Secondly the comment had sounded so much like Lily that he didn't have the heart.

**As he drove around town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to have a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"Well of course they were wearing cloaks." Draco said snidely, rolling his eyes at the foolishness of the man.

"Did you see any cloaks when we were shopping yesterday?" Hermione asked with a smug expression.

"No but that doesn't mean anything." Stupid know-it-all Draco thought viciously with a heated glare. Between them Snape pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Enough." He said stopping the girl from retorting. Salazar but why was he between the two combatants.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes-the get-ups you saw on young people.****He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on the huddle of these weirdos standing close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald green cloak! The nerve of him! **

"A green cloak!" Sirius groaned dramatically. The mood of the room was entirely too solemn for one holding four children, and he was determined to do something about it. "Why couldn't it be a red one or a gold one?"

Severus smirked at him, knowing full well what the man was trying to do. "I don't see why you're making such a fuss. You refused to wear anything but green all of sixth year. The lions were ready to chuck you out as a wanna be Slytherin."

The dog animagus pouted. "It matched Lily's eyes. How could I wear anything else?" He smiled hearing at least three of the kids laughing.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt- these people were obviously collecting for something... yes that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. **

Some of Sirius's levity left him as he remembered the reason the owls were so active that day. They were spreading the news of his wife's death. HIs heart lightened as a small hand slipped into his and he squeezed tight.

**Most of them had never seen an owl even in nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery. He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch was whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

"How did he get everybody thinking I was a Potter?" Harry asked looking confused. He didn't understand how that little detail could have spread so far.

"Well we tried to keep all four of you, kids as safe as possible with the war going on. We only talked about you to people we trusted...which was a very small amount. Nobody knew the name of James's son or about you at all. Somehow Dumbledore must have gotten a confundus on those that knew the truth and had them start spreading the word. With you being there with James and Lily it only enforced the idea." Sirius was more or less talking to himself as he thought it through. "His reputation is such that if he says something is true everyone will believe him."

Remus nodded. "He'd already gotten to those of us who knew the truth so there was no one to counter his claims."

**"-yes, their son, Harry-"**

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. **

Harry couldn't help thinking how much better his childhood would have been if that had actually happened. Maybe his aunt wouldn't have been so nasty to him without Uncle Vernon around. The man had truly made his life miserable. Harry couldn't help the small shudder that went through his body at some of the memories.

Sirius felt the small body move next to him. "Are you cold Pup? Do you need a blanket?"

"Nah somebody just walked over my grave." He answered absently.

"What?" yelled the horrified father as he grabbed the kid's shoulder.

"It's okay Sirius it's just a muggle saying." Hermione smiled reassuringly. "It means he got a cold shiver up his spine."

"That's stupid." Draco snorted. "What does that have to do with a grave? He isn't dead so he doesn't have a grave."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That was why I said it was a saying. Like never tickle a sleeping dragon."

"Okay." Sirius called loudly cutting them off. "How about we leave off saying anything, that can stop my heart in the future, muggle or otherwise?" He asked.

Severus couldn't help rolling his eyes now. If a saying made the mutt think his heart would stop what was going to happen when he found out about the troll or going after the stone. Maybe he should brew some real calming draughts when they took a break from the reading.

**Fear flooded him.**

Harry gave a small grin as he heard that. It was nice to know the bully could be afraid too. If only he'd known that when he was younger.

**He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing is home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure is nephew was called Harry, he'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Please say you didn't give me one of those terrible names." pleaded the big eyed boy.

Sirius laughed at the face watching as it became a pout that melted his heart. "No your name is really Harry James Black. Your mum had a favorite uncle named Harry. He died when she was a little girl. She wanted to name you after him in his memory." He smiled fondly at the relieved sigh that escaped the boy.

"Not that that sounds any better." Draco scoffed. "It's so common."

Remus frowned, wondering if his son felt that way about his original name. "Draco please don't speak like that. It's hurtful and if it continues you'll find yourself back in the corner." He warned quietly.

Draco bit his lip to stop the tirade he wanted to yell at the man. What right did the man have to scold him? It wasn't like he was deliberately being mean, it was the truth after all. And threatening to punish him on top of that. He ducked to hide his red cheeks though his shoulders were stiff with anger. He didn't really think the man would follow through but his godfather would, and Sirius had already shown he wasn't above disciplining the group.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her- if he'd had a sister like that... **

"I thought he had a horrible sister Harry." Hermione glanced at him. "I mean you said that was why you..." She shut up when she saw Harry shaking his head frantically.

"Why you what Pup?" Sirius asked worried. He didn't like the thought of his son keeping anything from him.

Harry grimaced. What if his dad thought it was mean and punished him for it? He shifted in his seat but a look from the man told him he'd better say something. "It's in the third book I'm sure. Can we wait and read about it?" He asked hopefully. There was the possibility that it wouldn't be mentioned, and his father would have forgotten all about it.

Sirius raised an eyebrow but agreed. It was obvious to him that the kid expected to be in trouble, and he didn't feel like admonishing his son for anything else at the moment. He really didn't want to seem like one of those men that made an issue out of every little thing. But he really couldn't help wondering what he did to that woman.

**but all the same, these people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry." he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**

"Well I didn't expect that." Snape commented. "I wouldn't have thought the man even knew what manners were. You certainly couldn't tell by the way he acts."

"It surprises me too." Hermione wrinkled her nose as she remembered seeing the man at the train station. She had never seen proof the man had manners.

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice , for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even muggles like yourself should be celebrating this happy, happy day!"**

Severus face-palmed at the stupidity of that action though he was careful to keep an eye on the two grieving men. It was the loss of their spouses that had aided in the defeat of the Dark Lord, and it wasn't an unfounded thought that they might take offense to the recollection of celebrations.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

Hilarious laughter rang out from the little boy sitting next to Sirius. They all looked at him with varying ranges of expressions from worry to amusement.

"What is so funny Harry?" The timid question came from Neville.

"I was just imagining how red his face had to have turned when he was hugged by a complete stranger. I don't think even Aunt Petunia hugs him." Harry explained through his laughter.

"That would explain why they only had one child." Sirius murmured with a smirk.

Severus eyed him sternly. "I did not need that image Mutt."

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw- and it didn't improve his mood- was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same marking around the eyes.**

"That is definitely Minerva." Remus sighed. He really hoped she had not been in on all of this as well. He started to get angry as he thought about how the elderly woman had been so concerned the year he'd taught.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"He might as well save his breath." Remus suggested with a fond smile. "James tried that once before we knew she was an animagus. He was setting up a prank and this cat kept getting in the way." He glared over at the sniggering potions professor.

"What happened?" Draco asked hesitantly. He didn't want the others to think he was curious about the other man. It wasn't like he cared if he was his father.

Remus smiled at his son. "Well let's just say James spent many days serving detention with the angry feline and developed an intense dislike for cats."

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"Well the man isn't completely stupid then." Sirius had learned the hard way when to not mention things in front of Lily. He scowled playfully when his two friends smirked at him knowingly.

Harry was looking at his father worriedly. Was he delusional? Vernon Dursley was a complete moron and anybody should be able to see that. Or maybe he was agreeing with the man. Would he agree with him on other things too, like his treatment of Harry?

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

Severus sneered, his lips in disgust. "Is she honestly proud of how he's acting?" He asked. "She's worse than Narcissa with Draco."

The brown haired boy looked insulted. "What's that mean? My mother treated me like a prince."

"Spoiled like one more likely." Hermione spat back waspishly.

"Listen carefully to the book Draco." Remus told him gently as he tried not be hurt by the reference to Narcissa. "Think about how Dudley acts in the books and compare it to your own behavior."

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed **

"Makes you wonder what they thought when it stopped as suddenly as it started." Hermione paused to point out.

**himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters… Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.**

**"Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

"No she hasn't." Sirius said menacingly. "Not since Lily sent her a letter saying we had Harry. The stupid bi..." He stopped when he realized who he was talking in front of. "The woman sent Lily a letter saying she wanted nothing to do with Lily or the unnatural child she had. Lily could care less if she talked bad about her, but nobody was allowed to speak bad about our pup." Smiling at Harry he said. 'Your mum was very protective of you."

"I know." Harry reassured him. He was remembering his mum's last words more clearly than ever. He knew beyond a doubt, no matter how much had changed, her sacrificing herself hadn't. He knew his mum loved him.

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

"**So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd."**

Neville's eyebrows rose. "Is he that scared that he can't even say the word magical? He has to refer to it as her crowd?"

Remus looked over at Harry worriedly. "Many muggles fear things because they can't understand it. Feeling out of control can increase that fear and might cause them to do drastic things." He explained.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

Draco gave a pointed look to his father before stiffening with the realization that he'd just agreed with the muggle. Maybe Harry wasn't such a common name after all.

"I guess she must not have liked her uncle as much as her sister did." Hermione shook her head sadly that somebody could be so nasty. Harry must have had an even more miserable life than she had thought.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."** **He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. **

Three little boys turned green at the thought. They may be nine and ten at the moment but they had been teenagers living in a dorm room for years. They weren't as naive as the normal ten year old would be.

**Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley.**

"Well he is right there. None of the Potters went near him and his family." Remus grinned cheekily.

"Why couldn't I have stayed away too?" Harry whined. "Draco could have lived with them instead."

"Really Harry did you want to grow up with the Malfoys?" Neville asked.

"Yuck no way." He made a face.

"There is nothing wrong with my parents." Draco snapped furiously. He jumped to his feet pulling his wand in the process.

Harry was quicker than his father and had leapt to his feet, his wand already in hand. "Expelliarmus!" He cried happy when his magic responded. He had been worried that being younger would have an impact.

"Why am I in trouble?" He demanded when his father spun him around. He was relieved to see that Draco was facing Severus while Remus collected the wands of the other two children. "All I did was disarm him."

Sirius took a breath to calm down. "I realize that." He admitted, thinking any other kid would have used a stronger hex. "And you're not in trouble. But I think this," He plucked the wand out of the tight grip. "Should stay with me for a while."

Harry clamped his mouth over his protests. He felt vulnerable without his wand and really wished the man would give it back.

Across the room Severus was scolding Draco for pulling his wand. "That was very disgraceful behavior not to mention dangerous. You not only pulled a wand on your godbrother but in the presence of his father. The man just got his son back. You're lucky he didn't blast you."

Draco braced himself, knowing from the look on the man's face that he was going to get smacked. He looked up when nothing happened, shocked to see his new father standing between them.

"I'm sure Draco has learned a lesson and the loss of his wand will reinforce that." The werewolf said. "There is no reason for anything more." He avoided everyone's looks. There was no reason to punish the child when he'd only been reacting to a stressful situation.

Severus shook his head as he stepped back. Looking around he could tell he wasn't the only one unhappy.

Sirius was livid the kid wasn't punished for almost hexing his son. Harry had only defended himself from being hexed and he had, had his wand taken. Did Remus really think Draco should receive the same when he was the one that instigated the whole thing? Merlin but if Harry hadn't been so quick on the draw Draco could have seriously injured him.

He resisted growling at his friend. He knew Remus had issues concerning the werewolf. James had become the disciplinarian when his husband had confessed his fear that the violence would excite the wolf, but James wasn't here anymore and Remus needed to step up. It wasn't fair to the other children.

Harry was looking mutinous as he sat back down. Of course it was just like Hogwarts. Draco did something and it was Harry that ended up paying the price. Why had he ever thought anything would change? With a small glare he moved as far away from his father as the small couch would allow.

Draco sat back in his chair. His mind was filled with emotions. Why had the werewolf stopped Uncle Sev from smacking him? Not that he thought he deserved one but the man certainly had. He never smacked him unless he did. Did this mean his new father didn't care about him? Maybe he didn't think Draco was worth the trouble to act like a father to him? He seemed to treat Longbottom nicer than he did Draco most of the time.

"If Draco is being punished by losing his wand why did we lose ours?" Hermione asked. "Neville and I didn't do anything!"

Hermione gave a huff and continued reading when she realized she wasn't going to get an answer. It seemed like no matter who Draco had for a parent he got away with things he shouldn't.

**The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them**…

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness**

**It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"That woman must have the patience of a saint to sit still that long." Sirius murmured unhappily. He racked his brain for a way to cheer up the unhappy children. He couldn't stand Harry being angry with him. Not that he blamed the kid. The whole thing had probably seemed very unfair to him. And judging from the edge in Hermione's voice, her as well. He sighed, unable to think of anything at the moment. Merlin but he hated the distance that was between him and his pup at the moment.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore**

Growls came from all three men. The loudest coming from Remus. To his mind this whole mess they were in currently was Dumbledore's fault. Without his interference James wouldn't have died, they would have never lost their son, Johnny wouldn't be the type of person to react so hastily as to pull his wand on a family member, and everyone, including his son it seemed, wouldn't currently be mad at him.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"Even if he does realize I doubt he would care." Severus snorted. "He takes great pleasure in being seen as eccentric."

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

Neville looked impressed despite himself. He didn't want to approve of the man when everyone seemed so angry with him. He could understand why but the man hadn't personally done anything to him, forgetting that Snape was his godfather and had forgotten that fact due to the headmaster.

"That thing is pretty cool isn't it Neville?" Harry whispered to him. The round faced boy looked at him in shock before nodding.

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall**. **He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"They have been working in the same school for more than thirty years, and she doesn't think he could recognize her animagus form." Severus rolled his eyes at his colleague's idiocy.

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

Sirius growled low in his throat. "Is he honestly saying that it's okay to go out and party? What about Lily and James? Or the fact that my son, my baby, had a curse used on him that no one had ever survived?"

"Sirius calm down." Remus advised. "I understand where you're coming from, I do. I miss James. But Voldemort was defeated that night, if only temporarily, and that was something to celebrate."

The dog animagus grumbled half heartedly. He could see the other man's point, but he still wasn't happy with it. Harry looked worriedly over at his dad, wanting to give him a hug but still upset by the man's previous actions.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.** **"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news."** **She jerked her head back at the Dursley' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

Hermione raised her head. "That wasn't very nice." She said frowning. McGonagall was her favorite teacher but at the moment she didn't like her very much.

"McGonagall preaches a lot, but she can be very judgement and spiteful." Severus told her. "Of course being a lion you would idolize her, but it's always good to see both sides of a person.

Hermione looked at him for a long moment, wondering if maybe he disliked the thought of his daughter being in Gryffindor. Was that why he seemed so short with her all the time?

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"He really is the mastermind of half truths and misdirection isn't he?" Sirius mused. "You really can't accuse him of lying there even though he knows Voldemort isn't really dead."

"Why didn't he tell her the truth?" Harry asked, his curiosity overcoming his need to distance himself from the man at the moment.

Sirius shrugged as he sent a small smile at his son. "It could be because he didn't want to say anything until he was sure, or he didn't want to ruin the celebrations. Personally I feel it makes him happy having information no one else does."

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore.**

**"We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

Snape's eyebrows rose. "I wonder if that's part of how he does it. There has to be something in those damnable lemon drops."

"You know that wouldn't surprise me at all." Remus nodded in agreement. "He does try to give those out all of the time."

**"A what?"**

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"**

"I will never understand that." Harry grimaced at people's cowardice. "Why are they so afraid to say a name?"

Draco looked at him pityingly. "We grew up hearing stories of all he has done so of course we are afraid to say his name." He sneered.

Harry scowled back. "Wouldn't you think if anybody should be afraid to say his name it would be me? I mean the man has tried to kill me …" He trailed off with a wide eyed look at his father. He really needed to start thinking before he spoke.

Sirius was giving him a suspicious look. "Would you care to finish that?"

"Umm... well as a baby obviously and then this year with the tournament." He shrugged innocently. "If anyone's afraid shouldn't it be me after all that?"

Sirius nodded. "You should but for some reason you're not." He said with a huff that caused his son to chuckle. He had a feeling the boy had more to tell on the subject, but he was so happy the boy was smiling at him that he let the omission slide. He would find out the truth anyway.

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

Hermione nodded. "I find it's not so much me saying the name that scares me, but everyone else's reactions, the shudders, the jumping, dropping stuff, the screams. It's really easier to just not say it."

"But Hermione you are supposed to be the logical one." Harry pointed out imploringly. "Where is the logic in that?"

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

Remus worried his lip. "Am I horrible when I admit that might be a good thing?" He cringed at the astonished looks he was receiving. "I don't mean it like that, I just mean that look at everything he's done already. What would he do if he was even more ruthless and dangerous?"

Sirius nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean. The man has messed with all our lives. He has made us suffer through living hells but at least he didn't kill us. I guess that is something."

"**Only because you're too — well —noble to use them."**

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Ewwww." Draco gagged. "I don't want to read these books if we're going to be hearing gross stuff about that old toad."

Hermione nodded. "I agree with him." She made a disgusted face, both at the image and agreeing with something the prat had said.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, **

Are you saying she couldn't have gone to the headmaster earlier in the day to ask him?" Sirius asked. "Where was he and more importantly, what was he doing?"

"Shouldn't he have been at the school?" Remus asked. "I can understand classes being canceled in the wake of the news but that's precisely why he should be there. Not only to answer questions but to keep control of the parties."

**for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"**What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.** **The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**

Harry couldn't stand to look on his father's face and letting go of his anger slid over to cuddle against his side. He felt better almost immediately, not only to be helping his father but being close to the man helped ease his own ache. Though James might not be his father it still hurt to hear about the death of him and his mum.

Sirius reached down and rubbed a hand through his pup's hair before wrapping an arm around the small shoulder and bringing him close.

Draco saw Harry hug his father. He couldn't help looking towards the man they said was his. When he did the man had his face buried in his hands. He felt a small spurt of jealousy when he saw Longbottom reach over and rub the man's back. The small smile he gave the almost squib had him feeling resentful. What right did the clumsy oaf have to touch his...?" He growled silently, feeling almost worse when he turned to his godfather and saw the man was sitting closer to the stupid know-it-all than him.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

"Bastard." Remus snarled angrily. He could feel the wolf snarling within and was tempted for the first time in a very long time to let him out. How dare that man pretend to feel bad after killing his mate?

Even though Sirius was angry himself he decided to lighten the mood. "It's a good thing Lily and Reg aren't here. Don't you agree Severus? I mean wasn't it those two and Remus who said we couldn't curse around the kids?" He was smirking now. "I think that they might take offense at that comment."

Seeing what the mutt was trying to do, had him going along. "Yeah I believe those three kept telling us and James that we would be sleeping on the couch if we did it." He raised an eyebrow at the third member of their group who blushed.

"Ewww... too much information," Harry pouted. "I could have lived my whole life without knowing that about my parents."

"Agreed." Hermione wrinkled her nose as she dived back into the book.

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

Sirius clenched his teeth, his arm tightening around his son at hearing about the attempt on his son's life. He kept silent not wanting to ruin the semi good mood of the room at the moment.

"**It's — it's **_**true**_**?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"**We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"Liar." Harry snarled. He'd almost rather go back to reading about the Dursley's if they were going to have to listen to this crap all day.

Sirius pressed a kiss to his pup's head. He could understand the anger coming off of him.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said,**

**"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"Why would Hagrid know where Dumbledore was going to be if McGonagall couldn't find him?" Neville asked.

"I honestly don't know. It doesn't make sense that is for sure." Remus admitted.

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why **_**you're here, of all places?"**

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"No they're not." Sirius hissed. "There's Severus and Remus, not to mention I had several great aunts and uncles around that would have taken better care of him than the Dursley's did. Hell even Narcissa would have been a better choice. At least he would have grown up with a sibling."

Harry looked at the man in disbelief. He did not what to grow up with the Malfoys by any means. Lucius Malfoy was a blasted Death Eater. He knew this for a fact since he was in that graveyard. How could his dad think living with them would be better? He would have been better in Azkaban with his dad than either the Dursleys or Malfoys. He sure didn't want to turn out like Draco. But what if his dad would have preferred a son like Draco? Was that what he meant? Harry pulled back a little. Maybe he was a disappointment to the man.

**You don't mean – you **_**can't **_**mean the people who live **_**here**_**?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"If she felt that way why did I still end up there?" But his voice was almost emotionless as he asked. He wouldn't raise his eyes from his lap. He was afraid what he would see in his dad's eyes if he did. Sirius sent him a concerned look, eyes narrowing when he couldn't get the kid to look up at him.

"Harry James." He said softly but in a stern voice. Green eyes flashed up at him. "I don't know what's going through that head of yours but I love you very, very much."

"Really?" The little boy asked. "You're not disappointed I didn't turn out like Draco?"

Sirius looked over to where the others were talking amongst themselves. "Thank Merlin you're not." He said so fervently the little boy laughed. "I like you just for you understand?"

**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall.**

**Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?**

"Why would he have to write a letter? I mean after he handed him over he couldn't spend five minutes telling them what happened?" Hermione wondered.

Harry had no answer for that but he knew that he was left on the doorstep. His family took great pleasure in letting him know that he was as unimportant as an empty milk bottle or a newspaper. Beside him his father was growling softly.

"I want to get mad too, Sirius but really is there any point?" Severus asked tiredly. "We know he's a horrible person. This doesn't change anything."

"This isn't your princess he's talking about Sev." The man growled angrily.

**These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future**— **there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

"How did that happen? Why would he want everyone to know? All he had to do was keep quiet. If he thought it was going to be a bad thing then why spread the news?" Harry grumbled.

"I'm sure he tried to keep it quiet, but you don't understand how many people responded to the house that night. My whole squad of aurors were there." Sirius explained.

"The Minister herself showed up once it became known that Voldemort was gone and with her a whole battalion of press." Remus added.

**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! **

"What is the old goat talking about? " Sirius was indignant. "My pup said his first word at five months. He was walking at nine. Heck he was running by the time he was a year old." A smile lit up his face. "It was a crazy little run but a run nonetheless. My kid was so talented he was actually flying at a year old." The pride evident in his voice.

Harry was blushing. And it didn't stop when Snape snorted. "Now I know everything's back the way it was. Big mouth over there is back to boasting about his kid." He couldn't keep the rare grin off his face. "How many times would he repeat that every time he saw us?"

Remus laughed. "I think about a dozen times every time he saw us."

"Did...did...you brag about me?" Draco asked in a low voice. He glanced hatefully at his bitter rival. Didn't Harry have everything already? Why did he have to get the loving father?

The werewolf smiled at him. "We did. James was ecstatic. You were flying before you could talk and he shoved it in Sirius's face every chance he could get." Draco sat back satisfied. Ha... he knew he was the better flyer.

**Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"**Hagrid's bringing him."**

"**You think it —**_**wise **_— **to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, not knowing if that was a good idea. The gentle giant was a good man but not the most trustworthy one they knew.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"It was real? "Harry's mouth was gaping. "I just thought it was a dream."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione was curious.

"I use to dream about a flying motorcycle when I was younger. I didn't realize it was real."

"You adored that thing." Sirius told him ruffling his hair.

"How would you know? You weren't there." Draco rolled his eyes at all the attention Pot...Black was getting.

"It was mine and I took Harry on it quite often. He would giggle when the wind hit him in the face." He explained happily. "Only when your mum wasn't around." He added looking at his son. "She wasn't too fond of it."

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild **_— **long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.**

**In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

"Why did it take him more than twenty-four hours to get my pup there? It was only a two hour flight." Sirius growled. Where had his son been all of that time?

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around.**

"That proves it right there. He had to have not only dropped the Fidelus but the muggle repelling wards. If he dropped those two he probably dropped all of them." Remus snapped.

"Why would you have muggle repelling wards?" Hermione asked waspishly.

"We were in hiding so we didn't want any unexpected guests no matter who they were." Remus told her raising an eyebrow at her tone.

**He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep.**

**Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. **

"I was too upset to notice it that night, and at that age there wouldn't have been much difference anyway, but Dumbledore must have put the glamour on you before I got there." Sirius said. "Probably when he was stealing Hermione and Draco."

"**Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursley's house.**

"**Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

Snape frowned in confusion. "What do you mean you would wake the muggles? When you give them the baby it is easier if they are awake you dunderheads."

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

The room suddenly sounded as if it was filled with wild animals. Snarls and growls were coming from all three men. Draco look terrified like he wanted to run from the room. Harry was trying to calm his dad down. Neville was once again rubbing Remus's back soothingly. This left Hermione cautiously reaching out to take her dad's hand in comfort.. It took a few minutes for the men to calm down enough to realize the children were trying to comfort them.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"That is against the law. I can't believe they would leave a baby on the doorstep." Hermione was the one snarling now. "They are supposed to be people responsible enough to take care of a school full of children, but they do something this heinous?"

Neville nodded. "I guess I understand Professor Dumbledore given everything else he did but what about Professor McGonagall and Hagrid? Why would they feel okay with doing that?"

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

Draco gasped. "So he leaves a baby on a doorstep and goes out to celebrate? And you think Death Eaters are bad?"

Sirius had to agree with the little brat. He growled vowing vengeance on the crazy old man.

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night,**

**Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

The anger the men were feeling was so powerful they couldn't even bring themselves to speak. A man they had all trusted had caused them as much pain as Voldemort. And reading this chapter just pushed it home even more.

"Do we read more?" Hermione asked softly. She regretted begging to read, to even finding the books in the first place.

The adults looked at one another. "A short break." Sirius said finally. "I think we all need to calm down."

"Well I think I should make some calming draughts while we take that break then." Snape stood up.

"There is a potion's lab in the cellar. I don't know if the ingredients are still good. They used to be kept under a stasis, but I'm sure you will be able to tell if anything is usable." Sirius told him as they all left the room.

**Well there is the first chapter of the book done. MySecretThoughts and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. We are really having a good time writing it. Next chapter is not a book chapter but I promise the surprises in it will be worth reading. I truly can't wait until you guys read it. The next update will be Sunday as the temptation for you to read that chapter is too much for me. After that chapter is posted I will be putting a link on my profile under updated information for Taking Our Lives Back, for people to see what our characters look like. They don't look like the actors that were picked for the movies. We found our own to portray our characters.**


	9. 9 We May be Small but We're Still Here

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or the other characters from JK Rowlings amazing mind. We are just borrowing them to add our take on their lives.**

**Remember to check out the link on my profile under Story update news for Taking Our Lives Back, so you can see what our characters look like.**

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

**(Parts in italics **_are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts._**)**

**(Parts in not in either **are written by the authors of this story)

**Chapter 9 We May Be Small but We're Still Here**

Lily Evans Black stood looking around the room. It had a canopy bed with a fluffy gold comforter. The room was beautifully decorated, but it no matter the comfort or beauty it was a prison. A prison that had held her and two others for years.

She wandered to the window, looking out not onto sunshine but the sitting room of her fiercest enemy. She saw him there now, his gigantic frame lounging casually in a chair, no doubt reading the latest transfiguration journal. She knew when he was done he would shrink it down and deposit it in their prison for one of her companions to read.

That was his way of assuaging his guilt, to give them everything they would possibly need, either material items or luxury ones. Everything but what they desperately wanted, their freedom and their families.

Her heart clenched at the thought of her sweet little baby boy. How many years had passed while she'd been stuck here? How tall had he grown? Was he still the sweet, little boy she remembered or had he developed the attitude all teenagers seemed to get. Did he attend Hogwarts or had Sirius realized the truth and kept him as far from Dumbledore as he could?

She felt the sudden urge to pound on the glass, to scream at the monster to let them out. But she knew from experience that it would be no use, that he would be unable to hear her tiny voice. She gave a choked laugh, finding it ironic they were trapped in the very dollhouse she had bought and decorated so lovingly for her niece.

"Lily, Reg wants to talk to us in the sitting room." When she looked up it was to see James Potter standing there. "He says he thinks he may have finally remembered something to help us."

She waved him away, her expression closed off as she thought back to that fateful day they had been brought here.

"_Have fun and stay safe." Sirius called out one last time before he popped out. Lily let out a laugh as she walked into the living room. He had been saying a version of the same thing all day._

"_Did he finally leave?" James Potter asked, looking up with a smirk. _

"_Going to be late to work the crazy man," She answered with a fond shake of her head. "I swear he gets to be more of a worrywart every day."_

"_You can't really blame him Lils." James pointed out, his grin fading. "The dangers are getting worse all the time."_

"_And we are taking precautions." She protested, rolling a ball back to her little baby, as he tried to play with her. "I refuse to be a prisoner in my own home."_

"_More like four homes." He corrected with a chuckle. It was true, the group of them spent the majority of their time together at one home or another._

"_Do you know what that old coot tried to do now?" She demanded._

"_Dumbledore?" James asked with a wince. It was a well known fact that she didn't trust the esteemed headmaster, something James did not agree with._

"_He told Sirius that it would be safer if we didn't go around to each other's houses anymore. As if we would abandon our friends, our family," She huffed, causing all three children to look at her warily. _

"_He's just trying to keep us safe." He tried to explain, shooting bubbles out of his wand to distract the kids._

"_Well he can do it by leaving us alone to live our lives." She retorted before sighing. "I'm sorry James. I just don't understand why he's always butting in. We're done with school, why doesn't he leave us alone?"_

"_I don't know Lils. Maybe it's because we were eight of the smartest students he's seen in a long time? We did all become animagus before we graduated." He cajoled. He saw the argument on her face and hurried to continue. "Sure he's been teaching a long time and has seen a lot of smart students but we're eight strong. Even with Regulus gone, the fact that we're so close makes us almost unstoppable. We're powerful."_

_Privately she thought that was the crux of the matter. They we're powerful and the old man wanted to control that power. But she didn't want to get into a fight and knew James would continue to defend the man. "Did you and Moony decide on a costume for the little one?"_

_His eyes lit up as he picked up his son, "A lion." He waved his wand and transfigured the romper into a fluffy lion costume complete with mane and tail." _

"_He's adorable." She cooed reaching out to ruffle the soft fur. She was interrupted as her son rushed up to her. _

"_Me, momma, me, do me." He demanded looking up at her with big green eyes. "Plwease." He added at her raised eyebrow. She raised her wand, morphing the little boy into a Mickey Mouse costume, one with a tall pointed hat covered in stars. She just grinned when James sent her a questioning look. "It's a muggle thing. We'll take the kids to Euro Disney when they're old enough and you'll understand."_

"_Well I think all we're missing is a princess." James declared looking around. He leaned down to the little girl watching curiously. "Have you seen a princess anywhere?"_

"_Me, a pwincess," She declared._

"_So you are." He said changing her clothes to a miniature ball gown, glass slippers and a tiara._

_A couple of hours later they had returned from their adventures with plenty of candy to fix the sweet tooth's of their respective spouses. She had managed to put the children to bed, well all but one she amended to herself as she looked down at the wide eyed little boy she held. "Why is it that Johnny and Mira are fast asleep, but you, you little rascal, have to take after your daddy and be a night owl?" _

_Carrying him down to the lounge she handed him over. "Entertain your godson while I but the tea kettle on." She instructed, smiling as she saw James pull out his wand and start making colored bubbles. She left the room to the sounds of Harry's delight._

"_Tea on?" He asked as she came back, setting his wand down to scoop up the laughing boy. "I don't think this one is going to sleep anytime soon." He teased handing him over. _

"_Warm milk will sometimes help." She explained, her heart stuttering as a loud bang sounded from the entranceway._

"_Lily it's him! Take Harry and run! I will hold him off!" James screamed, as he ran to the foyer. She hesitated for a moment before running for the stairs, her son gripped tightly in her arms. There were two other children in the house that she couldn't leave behind. _

_She couldn't help screaming as she heard the high laugh and dreaded words that let her know James was dead. The sounds of footsteps were coming up the stairs now, letting her know she didn't have time to reach the portkey hidden in the master bedroom. _

_She rushed into the nursery, placing Harry in one of the extra cribs before turning and reaching for her wand. She gasped in horror at not finding it, remembering too late she had left in on the kitchen counter next to the tea things. Merlin, how could she be so stupid?_

_She had to stop him from entering, she thought in a panic as she began piling things in front of the door, a chair, the toy box, anything that would get in his way. It was no use, he easily pushed past the debris, smiling evilly at her the whole time, as he lifted his wand and pointed it at her son._

_**"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" **__she cried, throwing her arms open in front of the crib._

_**"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now."**_

_**"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"**_

_**"This is my last warning -"**_

_**"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything ..."**_

_**"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"**_

Lily sniffed as she wiped her eyes. She had seen the curse forming on his lips, and that was the last she remembered until she had woken up in Dumbledore's office. That had been an eye opener.

_She opened her eyes slowly, looking around in confusion before panic set in. Harry! Where was he? Voldemort was here and he'd wanted to kill him. Johnny, poor Johnny and Mira, Merlin, how would Sev survive if his daughter was gone too? Where were they? _

_She stared blankly through her tears before recognizing the big desk in front of her. Only one desk had a dish of lemon drops always on its surface. And the portraits, the multitude of portraits that ringed the office, they were empty at the moment but she recognized the frames. She could only be in one place. She was at Hogwarts._

_She felt excitement claw her chest. If that was true maybe they had been rescued, maybe Dumbledore had come, and he had the children somewhere, maybe with Madam Pomfrey!_

_She stood weakly, anxious to head to the infirmary when she noticed a body lying on the other side of the chair. She stared at him in frozen horror. Of course Dumbledore would bring James's body here, would shield it from the press. She knelt down, to lay one last kiss to the cold cheek. He had been her brother, her protector, her best friend._

_She jerked back as she felt a puff of air come from his lips. "That's not possible." She whispered, frantically checking for a pulse. She rocked back on her heels, wide eyed at feeling the strong beat. "He killed you, I heard the curse and he never misses. I don't understand."_

_She stared at him for a few minutes before reaching out. "James, wake up." She yelled, shaking him a little more forcibly than she meant to. _

"_Huh... what happened?" He asked groggily, as he sat up holding his painful head in his hands. "Lily?"_

"_James." She wept throwing her arms around him and bursting into noisy tears. He patted her back thoroughly confused__._

"_Hey now, what's wrong, why are you..." He trailed off as memories slammed into him, and he stiffened looking around worriedly. "Is he gone? Are the kids okay? Damn it Lily where's Johnny?"_

"_I don't know." She replied easing back and wiping her tears. "We're in Dumbledore's office so he must have shown up. I was just about to go to the infirmary to look for the kids when I noticed you." She stopped him from jumping to his feet. James you were dead. Voldemort killed you? How are you alive?"_

_He looked at her blankly. "I thought it was you." He confessed. "Voldemort threw the curse, but it was blocked by the planter. It was levitated into the path. It shattered and a piece must have hit me, because I got knocked out. Next thing I know I woke up here."_

"_I didn't levitate it James. I didn't even have my wand on me." She admitted. "Do you suppose that's when Dumbledore came in?"_

_He nodded decisively. "Had to be," He stood up on shaky legs. "Let's go find our children. I'm not looking to be castrated by my husband anytime time soon." He joked feebly._

_They had just reached the door, moving slowly and painfully, when it opened on its own. __Lily breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the headmaster on the other side._

"_Albus." James called. "Thank Merlin you're here. What happened? Where are the children?"_

"_The children are on the way to where they need to be." He said cryptically. "Please have a seat. Lemon drop?"_

"_Albus now is not the time for pleasantries." Lily scolded. "What happened?"_

"_How did he find us?" James asked at the same time. "Why didn't the Fidelius keep him away?"_

"_Ahh... that would be my fault," The old man looked apologetic, as he sat behind his desk. "I'm afraid there was a problem with the charm, and I was unable to hold it. It went down earlier in the evening."_

_Lily stared at him in confusion. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have gone somewhere else for the night, somewhere the wards were still functioning!"_

"_Alas I'm afraid I didn't think it was an issue. I had hoped to have the problem resolved quickly." He shrugged, his blue eyes twinkling. _

_James gave him a searching look but accepted the explanation. "How did Voldemort know to attack?"_

"_I can only guess he had someone as a lookout. They ran back to him the moment the house became visible."_

"_At least you were there to save the day." The messy haired man said quietly. He could feel his friend fuming next to him but it was the truth. They owed the man their lives. We should go. I'm sure the others are worried. Sirius must be frantic to see Lily."_

"_I'm afraid that will not be possible." The headmaster said calmly. "You see everyone thinks you are dead."_

"_Dead?" Lily squawked. "Why would they think that?"_

"_Because that's what I want them to think." He replied with a cold smile. "Have you never wondered why I gave you so much attention, when my time is so valuable?" He watched as the redhead gave her friend a furious look._

"_You, James, as the Potter Lord and Sirius, when he takes up the Black lordship are very powerful and important people. That power only increased when you became friends with the Longbottom heir and the last of the Prince line." He noticed the looks of confusion._

"_You see Lily those four names represent the last of the ancient magical houses, ones that can be traced back to the time of Merlin. Alone they are powerful, magically and politically. But together they can rule the wizarding world." He waved his hand, using a sticking charm to keep the disbelieving pair in their seats._

"_And the prospects only increased when James infused his line with creature blood by marrying Remus. Sirius of course married you, the smartest witch Hogwarts has seen in many years. Alice is fabled to be a descendant of the Hufflepuff line and has more political connections than even me. And Severus well that poor boy dared to combine the lines by bonding with Regulus."_

_He looked over at the furious parents. "You eight had potential but it's your children who hold the real threat. Your children who have the power to unseat me. I can't have that."_

"_What did you do to them?" Lily demanded, tears in her eyes._

"_Oh I haven't hurt them." He assured them. "I do detest violence of any kind." He smiled smugly. "But then I didn't need to do anything myself, I had a willing perpetrator. All I had to do was feed him information that targeted your brats, manipulate the situation so that he would have easy access and sit back."_

_James was staring at him in horror. "There wasn't a problem with the charm. You dropped it on purpose. And the prophecy, it was fake, too?"_

"_Why didn't you let him kill us?" Lily asked in a hollow voice. "Voldemort was there, he had his wand on us but you interfered. Why?"_

"_Alas I have found that I have become fond of you. I could not let that come to pass. But neither could I let you live, so I administered the draught of Living Death and let the aurors find you. I'm sorry to say Sirius was the first on scene." He smiled gently at Lily's choked sob. _

"_You didn't let him kill the children either?" James asked hopefully. _

"_There was a complication with that." Dumbledore frowned. "He was able to get to the nursery ahead of me. He stunned Lily, from the look on his face I can only guess he planned untold horrors for you later my dear, and he turned his wand on young Harry. Before I could respond the green light hit your child, but then the most unusual thing happened. The curse rebounded and hit Voldemort. His body was destroyed, and Harry is unharmed save for a wound to his forehead." _

"_That bastard cursed my baby? I will tear him to pieces with my bare hands." Lily fumed, as her eyes took on a manic gleam. "Nobody hurts my child and gets away with it."_

"_How did Harry survive? What...how did he make Voldemort's curse rebound?" A stunned James demanded. Lily stopped her ranting to hear the answers._

_He smiled gently. "I did tell you your children would be powerful. I just didn't realize how powerful myself." He had a look in his eyes the other two didn't like._

_Lily and James shared a glance. They were worried about the old man's intentions. "And now?" He asked squeezing his friend's hand. "What happens now?"_

"_Well thanks to little Harry things have gotten complicated. Voldemort is gone and Harry has been declared the savior." He looked unhappy with this. He cannot disappear." He didn't tell them he'd already put plans into place to ensure the little boy would go to Lily's sister who was sure to keep him as ignorant of his heritage as possible. _

"_Severus will go to Azkaban as a Death Eater unless I find another use for him. I have several laws ready to go into action that will make Remus's life very hard. Your son will of course no longer be raised by him." He was speaking almost to himself at this point. "Something will have to be done about the Longbottoms. Pity Alice was not there tonight as was planned." _

_Lost in his own musings he didn't notice the looks of horror the other two had. How could Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard since Merlin be talking like this? How could they have missed the signs that the man was as evil as Voldemort? He had been plotting against their families for who knew how long. It was only James's grip on Lily's arms that was keeping her from attacking the old wizard. _

_He turned back to them his smile bright. "Now as for you two I had the most delightful idea. I was in the nursery to pick up the other two children, I really should have taken Harry first, but he was crying so loudly, and I was trying to be discrete. If only I'd had another hand I could have taken all three at once and claimed the conquest of Voldemort for myself."__He had a look of regret or maybe it was disappointment on his face.__ "__But as I was saying I noticed this lovely dollhouse." He pulled the shrunken item from his pocket and enlarged it. The miniature home took up most of his desk. "I must confess I had a brilliant thought. You will be most comfortable here don't you think? And I'll always have someone to talk to." _

"_You are mad!" James bellowed as they both fought against the sticking charm holding them in their chairs. They had to escape, not only for their own sakes but the sakes of their children, their families__. _

_His eyes flashed angrily as he aimed his wand at them. "Don't try to fight me. It will do you no good." He made a swirling motion watching in delight as the furious forms began to shrink. He popped a lemon drop as down and down they went until they were mere footnotes, six inch dolls._

"_Now then I think you're just the right size." He picked up first one and then the other, being careful not to harm them as he placed them in the dollhouse. "We will have to make some adjustments won't we?" He waved his wand, giving the muggle toy magical properties such as running water and electricity. "There's no reason you have to suffer now is there?" Another wave of his wand had the house sealed._

"_Oh this is fun." He laughed as he levitated his new toy into his sitting room, out of sight but where he would be able to enjoy it every day._

Lily shook her head as she came back to her senses. She hurried down the stairs to the sitting room knowing the others were waiting. When she got there it was to see James talking to Regulus Black-Snape. She could still remember the day he showed up in the dollhouse. The relief that he was still alive while fighting the grief of knowing he was a prisoner, too. She remembered listening to his story with bated breath.

"_Hello my children, I have another playmate for you." Dumbledore called out a few days later. At least Lily thought it had been a few days. Time seemed to move more slowly in their little space so that she was often surprised to seeing the man wearing different outfits._

_James stepped forward to glare at the man, to demand to be released, only to stop and stare in surprise as a body slumped onto the floor in front of him. "Now you three play nice." The mad wizard admonished as he resealed the house and left them alone._

"_Sirius?" Lily asked hesitantly stepping forward. _

_A groan of pain came from the man as he turned over. His black hair was longer, almost to the middle of his back and his elegant features were covered in dirt. "No Lily it's me Regulus." His voice was hoarse as if he hadn't used it in a long time. _

_Lily sighed in disappointment that it wasn't her husband and relief that he was still safe to take care of their son before the man's words sank in, and she sank to her knees in shock. "Reggie?" She asked using her husband's name for his twin. "How are you alive? Where have you been?" Tears ran down her face as she hugged him tight. _

_James was staring at the pair in shock as anger began to build. He could remember the looks on Sirius and Severus's faces when he'd gone missing, Sev's determination that he was still alive. The things he had done to find his husband. The man had better have a good reason for disappearing the way he did. "Fleetfoot, what happened to you? Where have you been for the last year?" _

"_Has it only been a year?" Regulus asked hoarsely, accepting Lily's help to the couch. "Merlin but it feels longer than that."_

"_Was it Voldemort or Dumbledore?" The red headed witch asked, her lips curling. "They're equally evil."_

_Regulus nodded. "A combination I would think." He explained about Kreacher, his mother's house elf, coming to him with a tale he had a hard time believing. "I couldn't chance it, if it was what I thought it was it would make defeating Voldemort possible for the first time."_

"_So you went, alone?" James asked in disbelief causing the other man to blush. _

"_Sirius wouldn't have believed me if it was about Kreacher, and Sev was busy working on a new potion. I thought I would take the afternoon and go. I didn't plan on doing more than confirming the story at the time."_

"_You do realize Sirius is likely to smack your bum long and hard for that don't you?" Lily teased, as she brought him a cup of tea._

_He blushed again, "Him and Sev both." He continued his story, describing the conditions of the cave, finding the little island, the basin with the potion in it. "Once there I couldn't leave without knowing, so I had Kreacher feed me the potion." He shuddered. "It was worse than imaginable."_

"_I copied the locket and sent Kreacher off with the real one just in case I was caught by either side. But then the Inferi showed up." He gave a little grin. "They almost had me but for that nifty little fire spell Alice taught us. Still though it was close and I was injured."_

"_You came to Hogwarts." James said in realization._

"_I thought I had to tell Dumbledore about the horcruxes as soon as possible plus there was an infirmary there. A win-win situation. Except that I entered his office and woke up in a dank, dark cell."_

_LIly looked at James. "Do you think he was already planning it? All the way back then?"_

"_The Halloween attack? No, he probably saw an opportunity and took it." He replied heavily. _

"_What Halloween attack?" Regulus demanded, staring open mouthed, as they related what had happened. "Son of a bitch!" He looked around. "So that's why he moved me? He had acquired better accommodations?" _

"_Easier to hold three prisoners if they're all in the same place," Lily pointed out, moving to the window so she could stare out as was her habit now a days._

"_And we're really in a dollhouse?" Regulus asked with a hysterical laugh. "Merlin but Sev would find this horribly amusing."_

"Lily." Regulus called breaking her from her thoughts. He motioned for her to come closer. "I had a thought about getting out of here."

James rolled his eyes. "We've had a lot of thoughts about breaking free but none of them ever seem to work."

"Well this isn't so much as breaking free as sending out the essence of our spirit to get help. Then they come and rescue us." He smiled triumphantly.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "And how do you purpose we do that?"

"It was in one of the books in the Black Family library that I read as a kid, but the memory wasn't triggered until I read an article that the muggle magazine the old coot left for Lily." He grimaced at the look James gave him. "I was bored and it turned out to be a good thing."

"Enough." Lily snapped her emotions frayed. "Just tell us what you found."

He gave her a wary look. "So this article was talking about some new movie where the main character does this astral projection gimmick. The thing is, it's real."

"What's real?" James asked staring at him blankly.

"It's possible with the right amount of meditation, to astral project your consciousness, for lack of a better word to somewhere familiar. In our cases to our husbands."

"But we don't have our wands." Lily pointed out slowly.

"We don't have our wands when we transform into our animagus forms either." He reminded her. "It's much the same principal, tapping into our magical cores from within ourselves." He bit his lip. "I am worried about distance. If they were in Hogwarts it wouldn't be a problem, but we're probably going all the way to London plus getting past the castle's wards. It's going to take a lot of power."

"But if we combine our power, concentrate on sending just one of us, it might be possible." The bright green eyes lit up.

"Do you really think we can do this?" James asked doubtful.

"Yes we can." He had a determined gleam in his eye. "I refuse to believe otherwise."

Lily smiled back at him. "Let's call our husbands."

**Well there you see Dumbledore is even more vile than you thought. Will it work? Can they contact their husbands? Will they ever be rescued? You will have to keep reading to find out.**

**Please check the link I am putting up on my profile page. It will show you what our version of these characters look like. We hope you are still enjoying our story.**

**People I have a friend who uses the name Venquine1990 on Fanfiction. She has a poll up on which story that she should write next. Could you please pop over there and click on it as I really want her to start writing it soon. *I voted 3****rd**** yr. Hint! Hint!* Thank you!**


	10. Ch10 Do We Have to Read About That

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowlings.**

**MySecretThoughts and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

**(Parts in italics **_are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts._**)**

**(Parts in not in either **are written by the authors of this story)

**Chapter 10 Do We Have to Read About That**

"Hey Pup before you take off we need to talk." Sirius stopped the kid from dashing off.

Halting warily Harry came back to stand beside him. "Am I in trouble?" He couldn't help whining. Why was it always him that was in trouble?

He smiled gently down at his nervous son. "Not at the moment. I just wanted to give you a little warning." Seeing the confused look he went on. "Pup it seemed to me that when I asked you a few things while we were reading that you seemed to be... well less truthful than I would have liked."

Harry hung his head at these words, confirming his father's suspicions. He didn't want to lie to his father, but really it was better if the man didn't know certain things. It would just make him worry more and Harry didn't want that. He kept silent, not knowing how to convey that to his father.

Sirius couldn't help feeling a little disappointed at his son's silence. "Your warning Harry James is that I don't like being lied to." As the shoulders slumped, he put his hands on them and squeezed gently. "I know that you have a hard time trusting people Kiddo, and I am sorry about that. I'm just hoping now that you know I'm your dad, well that you will realize I'm here for you." He smiled encouragingly when the child looked up at him. "But I have to tell you that being your dad also means you lying to me won't be acceptable anymore. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Harry whispered, dropping his eyes down to stare at his trainers. They were the red ones his father had gotten him. Seeing them only made the kid feel worse. "Are you going to punish me?"

Kneeling down Sirius gently lifted the small chin, so he could look into those emerald green eyes. "Not this time Pup. You have had reason to be wary, and I do understand that. Plus I had never warned you about not lying to me, but now that I have if it happens again." He left the rest hanging.

"I'm sorry Sir...Dad. I'll try not to do it anymore." He promised a shadow crossing his eyes, as he thought of how hard that might be.

Sirius pulled his little boy into a hug. "I have faith in you, Pup. We are going to be okay you'll see." He gave the black locks a kiss before saying. "Go have fun with your friends while we take our break."

"Hey Harry," Neville called as he spotted his friend climbing the stairs. "Want to come with me?"

The dark haired boy shrugged, putting the conversation with his father to the back of his mind. "Sure where are you going?" He looked around noticing the other boy was alone. "Where's Hermione and the prat?"

Neville shrugged. "I don't know, I think Hermione was going to try to talk to Snape." He made a face. "Why she'd want to do that is beyond me. I don't care if he's supposed to be nice now, he's still scary."

"He is her father." Harry pretended to wipe his eyes. "Poor Hermione. She must feel so bad knowing she's part bat."

The round faced boy laughed loudly. "Anyway Remus mentioned that there was a hidden greenhouse on the roof. I'm going to go find it."

"On the roof?" Harry asked his eyes lighting up with excitement. "Let's go."

Downstairs Severus looked up from the cauldron he was stirring at a noise from the doorway. "Did you need something Miss Granger?" He asked with a slight glare. He did hate to be interrupted when he was brewing.

"Why do you do that?" Hermione pouted her arms crossing defensively. Inwardly she grimaced hating the childish side that seemed to come out when she was excited or angry.

"I beg your pardon?" The man asked lifting an eyebrow. He didn't have time to decipher the workings of a fifteen turned ten year olds' mind.

"Why do you call me Miss Granger like I'm just a student?" She couldn't bring herself to ask if it was because he was disappointed that she was his daughter. He had made it known plenty that he thought she was nothing but a know-it-all for the last four years. "My name is Hermione."

"I am well aware what your name is." He snapped out before sighing. "Sit." He instructed only to realize she had run from the room. Salazar but why had she felt the need to question him at the worst possible moment? He asked himself as he completed the last stages of the calming draught.

It wasn't that he deliberately set out to call her anything else it was a habit more than anything. And it hurt, he could admit to himself. She looked so much like Reg it was easier to just stay away from her. His husband would have his head for thoughts like that.

Severus fumed as the potion cooled, pouring it into several individual containers before securing them in his robes. _"Time to face the music,"_ He thought as he headed up the stairs.

He found the mutt and wolf talking quietly in the lounge. "Where is my daughter?" He asked.

Sirius faked surprise. "Oh do you have a daughter? From the way you were acting I couldn't tell." He dodged the stream of water aimed at him. Fine I figured you were going to be done soon, so I sent her to round up the kids. You do know she looked pretty hurt when she came back."

"Well if she would have waited until I could give her my attention instead of running off." He grumbled sitting down. "I merely needed to finish the potion without distraction, and then I would have talked to her."

Remus shook his head at him as he checked his watch. "It has been a while. I wonder where they've gotten to."

Just then the four children wandered back in, the lone girl scolding her friends. "I don't think it was safe."

"What's not safe?" Sirius asked curiously. Harry paled and his eyes darted to his friend.

"Scarhead and his dumpy friend were trying to get onto the roof." Draco answered smugly. His grin faltered at his father's warning look.

Severus looked taken aback. "Why would you want to go on the roof?" He asked, sighing as his daughter glared at him.

"He said there was a greenhouse up there." Neville said indicating his godfather. "I wanted to see what condition it was in."

"I had forgotten about that." Sirius mused. "Hermione is right. It could be dangerous. I'm not even sure the roof is completely stable."

"So we can't go?" Neville asked forlornly.

"Not without an adult." Remus told him. "Though I don't see why we can't check it out after lunch." He said with a smile that had Draco scowling at them.

"Who wants to read next?" Sirius asked picking up the book. No one noticed the ripple in the air behind him.

"_It worked!" Lily shouted. She was excited to see not only her husband but Severus and Remus and the four children. Alice and Frank aren't here, she thought worriedly, but there might be a good reason for that. She stepped forward and shook her husband's shoulder. "Sirius!"_

_She yelled several more times frowning when no one gave any indication they had heard her. Sighing she moved around the room, waving her arms and doing a silly little dance. "Well this is a problem."_

_She sat down next her son, determined to spend time with them even if they didn't know she was there. "What are we reading?"_

"May I?" Neville asked shyly. He still felt a little nervous around Harry's dad. It was hard to think the man his friend was sitting close to was the same man he had heard horror stories about for years.

Handing the book over Sirius smiled gently at the kid. "No problem Neville."

_Lily watched curiously. It was hard for her to think of the little boy being so shy when his mother was so loud and boisterous._

"**The Vanishing Glass,**" Neville said in a stronger voice.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"So it's still the same boring place then. How depressing," Draco sneered.

"Muggles take comfort in routine Draco." Hermione told him. "That doesn't necessarily mean it's boring."

_Lily looked back and forth in confusion before turning to look at Remus. Why had he changed his son's name?_

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursley's front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. **

**Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets —but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"_Excuse me." Lily called getting angry. But I thought I just heard that my son, my baby boy was living with my evil magic hating sister?" She paused considering what she had heard. Harry had been called a Potter, which wasn't right. But judging from the sympathetic looks the little boy next to her was getting it had to be him._

"_Sirius Black, you have some explaining to do you worthless dog! How could you let her raise our baby?"_

"**Up! Get up! Now!"**

Harry chuckled at the voice Neville was using. "That actually sounds pretty close Nev."

His friend's mouth dropped open. "Really, I was just I mean I always try to make up character voices when I read. It makes it easier sometimes."

He almost dropped the book in shock when his evil potion professor smiled at him. "It's a good practice, and one I think we'll need in this chapter. Please continue Neville."

_Lily narrowed her eyes, not liking the way Neville's hands trembled after Sev spoke to him._

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. **"**Up!" she screeched.**

**Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

Harry smiled up at his father. "It wasn't a dream."

The man reached out and ruffled the dark hair, "Not at all."

_The red headed witch narrowed her eyes but kept quiet. Of course she'd known Sirius had taken their son on that death contraption, but Harry had loved it and anything that made Harry happy was hard to resist. _

**His aunt was back outside the door.** "**Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"**Nearly," said Harry.**

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

_What the hell? Is that cow of a sister of mine making my baby cook? How old was he at the time? Please tell me it was a one time thing, or I swear I'll rip her hair out one strand at a time. _

The redhead was fuming so badly she never noticed Sirius give a slight shudder. He had no idea why but he felt the urge to duck and cover at the moment. He looked surreptitiously around for possible danger. He didn't want to worry anyone over a feeling.

"Is something the matter Padfoot?" Remus asked having been watching his friend closely. He had a feeling this chapter was going to be hard on the man.

The dog animagus shook his head. "I just had an odd feeling for a moment. Almost as if..." He trailed off with a sheepish look. "I'm sure it was nothing."

"Did somebody get past the wards?" Snape questioned going on the alert. The children looked up anxiously.

"No the wards are fine. It was just a stupid feeling I guess." Sirius reassured his friends as he pushed the feeling away.

"Kind of like we were talking about in the last chapter," Hermione explained with a smile. "Somebody just walked over your grave." This caused the others to laugh as they remembered Sirius's reaction when Harry claimed that same thing.

_Lily smiled at the laughter. It felt so good to see her baby and family actually having a good time. She never thought she would experience this again. She sat drinking in each of their faces, so she could tell James and Regulus everything when she got back._

**Harry groaned.**

"**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"**Nothing, nothing…"**

**Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider** **off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

Harry buried his face in his drawn up knees to hide from the astonished looks. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life and to top it all off he could feel tears forming. Why did it always have to be him? Why couldn't they read a book about the prat formerly known as Draco Malfoy?

"That can't be true can it?" Draco asked looking at both his godfather and father for guidance. He honestly didn't know what to think.

Neville looked down at the book, rereading the passage silently before he nodded at the other boy. He peeked a look at his friend, ashamed at himself for not knowing.

"Oh Harry." Hermione cried, covering her mouth with her hand as she looked at her friend in horror. No wonder he never wanted to talk about his home life.

Remus was fuming, at the headmaster yes, but more so at himself. Even in his fake memories he had been the kid's honorary uncle and still he'd done nothing. He'd never even checked on Harry. He didn't deserve to have a family.

Severus had sat back in his chair, an evil look on his face as he thought about every dark spell or potion he had ever learned, and how he wanted to use them all on the Dursleys. But even through his anger at the Dursleys, his guilt was stronger. He had treated Harry terrible, thinking he was a pampered prince and trying to knock him down for it. The child had lived in a bloody cupboard for Salazar's sake.

_Lily had shot up from the couch at the words. She was, in one word, furious. No furious was too mild a word for how she was feeling at the moment. Sirius Black, how could you let this happen? You were supposed to be protecting my baby. When I get my hands on you ...Oh I'm so mad I can't think of a bad enough punishment for you." _

_She paced around the room shouting obscenities at the man, occasionally kicking out at him or attempting to slap him. "When I get a hold of you mister you are going to regret ever knowing me!"_

Sirius was bent over, his head in his hands as he pictured his son pushed into a small dark space. His chest felt tight, it was hard to draw in a breath. Hearing a small whimper he looked over his heart melting at seeing the little boy hurting so much. "Hey now," he said pulling him over.

He took the opportunity to pull the unresisting body onto his lap, knowing as soon as the kid was back in control he would move. "It's horrible, absolutely horrible what those people did to you." He dredged a smile from somewhere very far down as he poked his finger into the kid's side. "It just shows you how much we have in common. We were both locked up with very little to eat." His smile came easier as his son looked up. "You really need to stop copying me"

Remus couldn't help rolling his eyes. His friend always did know how to defuse a situation. "Please don't let him end up in Azkaban, too."

_Lily's tirade abruptly stopped, and she turned to stare at her husband in shock. He'd been in Azkaban? He'd been locked up and her son had been abused and it was too much. With a harsh cry she dissolved, no longer able to maintain the concentration needed to be there._

"Should I continue?" Neville asked hesitantly.

Remus nodded, deciding they might as well get the worst over with while they were still upset.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him.**

Sirius hugged his son tighter as if to protect him. "Smart boy," He murmured biting his lip to hold in the vitriol of angry words he wanted to spout. It surprised him when Severus offered him a handkerchief.

"What is this for?" He finally asked.

"Your mouth," was all that he said.

Sirius wiped his mouth and was shocked to see the blood. He hadn't even realized he was bleeding. He blushed when he noticed everyone watching him, including his anxious son. "Bad habit," He murmured waving his wand to patch up the wound.

**Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast**. **Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

Severus pursed his lips at he looked the boy over. He could remember Regulus, and unfortunately by extension Sirius, as a first year. Neither had been anywhere close to short for their age. And while Lily was willowy she was by no means petite. "Perhaps with the help of a growth potion that can be corrected." He offered.

Remus scowled. "Severus you know those aren't healthy to give to children. It can cause all kinds of problems."

The other man resisted rolling his eyes. "I am the potions master here am I not? I know what the side effects are, and I doubt it would do more harm than good."

Sirius noticed the hopeful look on his son's face. "How about we have this discussion later, and I will decide if my son gets to take a potentially dangerous potion."

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

"Well that explains the rags." Sirius muttered to himself. He was doubly relieved he had orchestrated the shopping trip now, though it did explain about Harry's resistance about choosing clothes.

**Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair, and bright green eyes.**

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

That whole paragraph is wrong now." Neville joked as he looked his friend over. Harry blushed as he realized he was still in his father's lap and scrambled to slide off.

"Except for the eyes, but they look so much better not hidden behind ugly glasses." Hermione pointed out.

Harry frowned at her mockingly. "Are you saying you hated my glasses for the last four years and didn't say anything? You're supposed to be my friend." He yelped ignoring Draco's loud laughter.

"I was trying to be a good friend and not point out how bad they were when you obviously weren't able to get new ones." She huffed. "As your cousin I can tell you that they truly were horrible."

He gave into his laughter. "Thanks Hermione."

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

"**In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

"I really don't know if that's better or worse than the truth." Remus mused.

"The real truth, not the one Dumbledore made up, is way too complicated to tell a kid in response to that simple question. He would have been in therapy for years." Sirius joked in an attempt for control his own anger.

"I think he does need therapy." Sev murmured to himself, not intending it to be mean. He was thinking back to everything the boy had been through.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

"**Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — all over the place.**

"Not anymore." Harry sang as he looked pointedly at his rival.

Draco glared half heartedly, still too confused by what he had heard to get angry.

Remus smiled. "Potter hair is very attractive." He told his son. "I had to beat the girls off your father, especially after a Quidditch game when it was even messier than normal."

Draco grimaced at hearing this. He was still having a hard time accepting that he had two fathers. Did he really have to talk about things like that? Come on give a kid a break.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

"Ewww... no teen heart throb there." Hermione stated with a sneer that would have rivaled her father's. He kept quiet, not ready to tackle the thought of his daughter dating.

"No shi..." Harry seeing his dad's face decided not to finish the quote. "Umm.. I mean you don't have to be a master detective to know that one." Sirius raised an eyebrow but decided not to make an issue out of it considering recent events.

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

"I agree the pig in the wig is the better description." Draco snorted, only giving a slight frown at the thought of agreeing with his nemesis.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

"**Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

"**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"I think we are all, of the same mind when I tell you that if any of you should ever act like that you'll be spending the evening in your room with a sore bottom." Severus said in his best classroom voice.

The sound of simultaneous gulping could be heard from four little people as they squirmed in their chairs. Draco knew the man was serious having been on the receiving end of his hand before. Neville was terrified as he huddled in his chair, while Hermione was giving her father a speculative look, wondering what it would be like to be spanked. Harry looked up at his own father, already knowing he wouldn't put up with such nonsense.

Remus sent the man a brief glare. Of course he didn't want the children acting like that, but it really wasn't necessary to scare them to death in such a manner? A simple admonishment not to act like that would suffice.

**Aunt Petunia obviously sensed danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"**

"Well since Severus gave the last warning I will give this one. You wouldn't be receiving more gifts but rather losing the ones you already had for a while." Sirius warned them. He looked pointedly at Draco, knowing he was likely the only one to complain. The little boy glared back at him.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…"**

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

Hermione looked scandalized that anyone could be so dumb which caused Harry to start laughing. "Was this perhaps his sixth birthday?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope, his eleventh," He told her with a big grin. Neville chuckled as he continued reading.

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel.** **"All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.** "**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. "Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

This had the stoic potion master raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "These have to be the worst examples of parents I have ever heard." He said snidely. Harry snickered at the look on his face, ducking behind his father when the man pretended to glare at him.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

"That is ridiculous to spend that kind of money on one child's birthday." Hermione said indignantly. She didn't notice the look of approval her father gave her when she said that. "Really they could have taken the whole family on a trip for what all that is worth."

"Christmas was worse." Harry told her quietly. "And it was like that every year."

"What did they do for your birthday Black?" Draco asked his expression more curious than snotty. "Rent out the circus?"

He shrugged, and not answering turned to stare out the window. Sirius frowned and shared a glance with the other adults.

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

"**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him."**

**She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

"Figg? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Remus's brow was furrowed. It was seemed to be on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't get it which frustrated him to no end.

"She is just a little old lady that lived nearby. The Dursleys would leave me with her whenever they went anywhere." Harry explained. "The only problem was she had lots of cats and all she ever talked about."

"What is wrong with cats?" Hermione demanded a hurt expression on her face. Severus raised his eyebrows at her, as he thought about his and his husband's animagus forms.

"Nothing Hermione. It's just they would crawl all over me the entire time I was there and then when I went home I would get into trouble for having cat hair on me." He shrugged. "It didn't make me love them a whole lot."

"Not to mention that his mother and I are both canines. We have a natural animosity for felines." Sirius said with a playful sneer at Snape. He winked down at his son, making a note to tell him about his mother later.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"Yeah I have to agree with Harry there." Neville frowned. "It's never fun to be left behind when everyone else is having fun." He said thinking about the World Cup. His gran had refused to let him go, and it had hurt when they'd gone back to Hogwarts, and he'd had to listen to everyone talk about it.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Everyone in my primary school would go, but I never went because I didn't have friends and it's no fun to go alone." She said wistfully. Sirius cocked his head thinking.

"**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

"**We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

An ugly look appeared on Harry's face. "Like she would have come all the way from the country just to babysit me," He snorted.

"**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"I would say the feeling was mutual, but honestly I think Harry hates her more." Hermione spoke up, ignoring the look her friend was sending her.

"Why would Harry hate her so much?" Neville asked tentatively, trying to help his friend out. He could see expectant looks on the faces of all three adults, and knew they expected an explanation.

"She's mean." Harry said in a soft voice, pressing into his father's side. "Meaner than all three Dursleys put together."

"Will you tell me some of what she's done?" Sirius asked gently.

Harry bit his lip. "Do I have to right now?" He asked in a low voice.

"No." His father sighed. "But before we finish these books I want to know okay?"

**The Dursley's often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there — or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"**What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?"**

"**On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

"**You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"I'm sorry but does anyone else here think ten and eleven year olds are too young to stay home alone?" Sirius asked. He knew he didn't like the thought but didn't really have the experience to make this decision. After all they went to Hogwarts at eleven and had very little supervision there.

Remus nodded. "I think that is a little young to be on their own, especially for someone as adventurous as Harry." He smiled at the scowl he got in return.

Draco scoffed at his new father. "I was perfectly capable of being on my own far younger than that. Only babies need to be watched constantly."

"Need I remind you, Draco that you had house elves that watch you every minute you reside in the manor, even now?" Severus reminded him. "Or should we discuss the rules and bedtimes that are in place in Slytherin house for my first and second years?" He smiled as the boy squirmed.

The three Gryffindors couldn't help looking at each other in confusion. Gryffindor House didn't have rules for the first and second years or a bedtime after all. Was it just a snake thing or did the other houses have rules like that? What happened when they broke the rules?

"So we're all in agreement that the children will not be left to their own devices? Especially in this house," Sirius clarified.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. **"**And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"**I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"You should have, than you wouldn't have to live there anymore." Draco told him seriously.

"I wouldn't be living at all." Harry corrected him. "Uncle Vernon would have killed me." He forced a smile, so everyone would think he was teasing.

"**I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave him in the car…"**

"That would be even more horrible than going to the old cat lady." Neville said, not noticing the darkening expressions on the adult's faces. "To get all the way there and have to stay in the car."

"Not to mention everyone laughing at the bad little boy who was being punished." Draco pointed out with a smirk.

Hermione huffed. "Well I would hope that one of those people would call the police and report the child abuse."

"**That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…"**

"I'm sorry but did he just say his car was more important than my son?" Sirius snarled angrily.

"It might be horrible but at least it means Harry's not going to have to suffocate in a hot car for hours." Remus told him in an attempt to calm his friend down.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"That sounds like Malfoy." Harry murmured under his breath. But he had to admit the new Draco wasn't acting nearly as horrible as they were used to. He couldn't help wondering though if that was Draco or the way Snape was acting that was changing the boy some.

"**Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"**I… don't… want… him… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"I'd like to give him a taste of my fist." Hermione growled.

"Miss Granger, your penchant for violence is quite unexpected, given your intellectual status." Severus said a stern look on his face, as he stared at his daughter. "Not that I can blame you in this instance." He muttered, being careful she did not hear.

**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother.**

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursley's' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. **

"I think we should do that." Sirius spoke up suddenly.

Remus sent him a confused look. "What go to the zoo?"

"Yeah, and not just there." He waved his hand around. "None of them have exactly had the best childhood. They never got to go to places just for the fun of it, and we never got to take them." That thought caused a pang for a minute.

"And when would you suggest we do this?" Severus asked though he didn't look like he hated the idea.

"I say we read in the mornings, but we have fun in the afternoons." The dog animagus suggested. "It's not fair to the kids to have to sit here all day reading."

Remus nodded in agreement. "It would be an easy transition, once we're done, to lessons during the morning hours." He smiled at the excited kids watching hopefully. "So are we going to the zoo tomorrow?"

All four kids were now bouncing in their seats waiting to hear the answer. "I suppose we could do that." Severus agreed, his eyes shining brightly for a moment at the children's excitement.

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"But isn't that his bedroom?" Draco asked quietly. "How would that be a threat?"

"He means locked in all day and all night with no food." Harry explained softly, his hand tightened on his dad's, as the man gave a low growl.

Draco sat back horrified. He turned questioning eyes to his godfather, hoping the man would turn to him and tell him it was just a joke. But Severus was sitting with his head bowed, his hands gripping the armrests tightly.

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…"**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

"That's the truth." Hermione muttered, thinking about the professors and other students at school. She shot an angry look at her father.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursley's he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." **

Draco snickered to himself though refrained from actually saying anything at the scolding look on the werewolf's face. He turned away remembering the talk the man had with him during the break.

"_Draco, I am not happy with your behavior." Remus admonished looking down at him sternly. "I was lenient with you earlier. I know it must be hard to have such a big change happen. But neither will I allow you to be rude."_

_He sighed when his son eyed him sullenly. "If it continues I will have no choice but to punish you. That means corner time and early bedtimes, young man."_

He rolled his eyes as he remembered. Corner time and early bedtimes were baby punishments. But he had to admit he didn't want it happening in front of the others

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.**

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

Sirius tilted his head. "I wonder, the Black family has been known to have Metamorphmagus abilities."

"What's that?" Hermione asked eagerly, not registering that her own father was a Black.

"It's the ability to change appearance at will." Sirius explained. "It's rare. I have a cousin that can change every aspect of her appearance. I doubt Harry can go that far, but it might be interesting to see what he can do."

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

Remus growled angrily under his breath. "What a first class b..." He bit his tongue to keep from cursing, "Like she didn't see any of Lily's accidental magic."

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry.**

"Well at least you have some fashion sense." Draco snorted.

"I didn't see it as fashion sense more like self preservation. I already got beat up enough, if anybody saw me in that even younger kids would have beaten me up." Harry teased not realizing the men didn't find this funny especially his dad.

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. **

"How did you get onto the roof?" Neville asked. But he only received a shrug for his trouble.

**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trashcans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

Laughter rang out from this announcement. "Harry nobody is that thin. Just because the Americans made a tv show about that didn't make it true." Hermione giggled.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "Well how did you explain your accidental magic when you didn't know it existed?"

She stopped giggling at once. She had come up with some far-fetched ideas herself. And it always bothered her she had no answers because she was normally so logical.

"Come on Granger spill." Draco prodded. "What was the most outrageous one?"

"Umm... well I thought we had a poltergeist because things kept moving around." She admitted.

"That's not that bad." Neville pointed out.

"Well no... but I called this ghost hunter team to come and exercise it." She admitted. "My parents weren't very happy."

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"…**roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

Severus resisted rolling his eyes. "Just like your father." He muttered. "Never know when to keep your mouth closed."

Harry automatically took offense, remembering the numerous times the man had insulted his parent before realizing there was a teasing quality to the voice. He blinked as the man next to him laughed.

"Ahh... you love me Sev and you know it. I made your life interesting."

"Keep telling yourself that you overgrown mutt." This time he didn't even try to resist rolling his eyes. Harry stared at him in amazement before shaking his head. _This is probably all a dream and I'll wake up in my cupboard, _he thought to himself.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

"I would love to be able to tell him that it wasn't a dream now." Harry grinned thinking of seeing his uncle's face purple with rage. He would only do it if his dad was there though, because otherwise the man would probably wring his neck.

"Maybe when I show up to have my little talk with them I'll have to arrive on my bike." Sirius joked. "I think Hagrid still has it." He made a mental note to tell his friends about the big walrus pissing on himself when he'd picked Harry up.

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

Hermione snickered. "That might be a good thing with all the dangerous ideas you have come up with without watching cartoons. I can just imagine if you did take those stupid ideas and put them to use especially the loony tunes cartoons."

"Hey you had dangerous ideas too." Harry pointed out. Neither one of them noticing the glares they were getting from their fathers.

Neville was nodding. "You both definitely did dangerous things. I can only say I'm glad I wasn't in on all of your adventures."

Sirius looked sternly at all three. "I better not be hearing about any _dangerous _adventures." Harry winced and shifted in his seat.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

"Cheap bas..guy." Sirius growled turning to his son. "Tomorrow you make sure you get anything you want got that?"

Harry smiled back. "I liked the lemon pop but maybe next time I'll get something else."

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

Remus looked up. "I swear I thought I just heard Lily. That is exactly something she'd say."

Severus smirked. "I remember some of the names she called the mutt and James. She was very creative."

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.**

Snape started to get angry, as he thought about the bullying he had endured from the Marauders before he realized that those memories weren't real, just more of Dumbledore's invention. The Marauders, him and Regulus included, had been brothers and had played tricks and teased each other as brothers but there had never been anything malicious about it.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

"So he got two and you only got his leftovers?" Hermione's fists were clenched in anger.

"Eh... and you ate after him?" Draco asked in disgust.

Harry shrugged. "There wasn't much to eat. Dudley had pretty much eaten everything anyway." He didn't bother to say that if he hadn't been willing to eat after Dudley, he would have probably have died of starvation before he ever started primary school.

"What a pig." Hermione wrinkled her nose.

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

Harry tried to laugh as everyone gave a groan, but he'd just remembered what was coming up. Would his new father care that he could talk to snakes, or would he think he was evil and send him back to the Dursleys?

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons.**

"That's going to be cool." Draco said sitting up excitedly. He was looking forward to the trip to the zoo even more now.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, neither anxious to see the reptiles after the events of second year. "Umm... maybe you and umm... Professor Snape can go in, you know kind of like a Slytherin bonding thing." She suggested.

He sneered back at her. "What is the cowardly lion afraid?" She glared but remained silent.

"We won't force anyone to do anything they don't want to do." Remus assured them.

**Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

Sirius curled his lips. "Merlin, but who is the adult in that house? My kid would never talk to me like that, unless he wanted to have his butt blistered in the middle of that snake house." He promised in a firm voice.

Harry gaped at his father before looking at the astonished looks on his friends faces. "Padfoot," he whined blushing deeply. "Don't say things like that in front of everyone. Please." He added hurriedly not wanting him to think he was being disrespectful.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed Pup, I guarantee they'd be getting the same thing." He said as Severus nodded. The other three kids sank down in their chairs.

"**Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

"But I thought the Dursleys like boring," Confusion evident on Neville's face.

Harry shrugged. "My aunt and uncle do but Dudley likes violence. He wanted to see the snake eat something, preferably something alive."

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

Sirius had felt his son tense up, so he closed his eyes and counted to ten. He took a deep breath and ruffled his child's hair, and when the green eyes looked up at him he smiled tenderly. The little body relaxed even though no words had been exchanged between the two.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

**Harry stared. **

"I think I would be staring too." Remus admitted. "I don't think snakes have eyelids."

Harry shrugged. "That's what it looked like to me." He said softly, keeping his gaze on the floor.

**Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:** "**I get that all the time."**

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"It would be kind of interesting to be able to talk to snakes, or any animals." Hermione pointed out thoughtfully.

Harry darted his eyes to her before looking up at his father. The man was grinning. "I can understand other animals on a very basic level as a dog. I can't talk to them of course, but I can figure out what they need." He winked down at his son.

"It is pretty cool." Draco admitted. "Just think of all the spy's you could have if you could get snakes to watch for you. You'd know everything that was going everywhere."

"So it's okay that I can talk to them?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Harry weren't you listening? It's more than okay. It's pretty cool." His father told him.

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

"**Was it nice there?"**

"What a riveting conversation." Draco snorted.

"Well what would you have asked him?" Harry grumbled. It wasn't like he had any idea what to say to a snake. He hadn't even really believed that it had been happening.

Draco shrugged, hating the kid had managed to turn it against him.

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

Harry couldn't suppress the question. "Can we see the penguins when we are at the zoo tomorrow?"

Hermione and Neville burst into laughter while Remus chuckled. Draco had narrowed his eyes wondering why they everyone found it so funny, even his godfather had an upturn of his lips indicating he was amused.

"Aw Pup, we will make sure it's one of the first places we visit." Sirius assured him, happy to see his kid smiling again.

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.**

Neville frowned but kept reading. They had already heard about how the stupid pig bullied Harry, there was no reason to dwell on it. He did notice Harry's father rubbing the kid's back, as he whispered something to him. From the kid's large smile it must have been something good.

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they leapt back with howls of horror.**

"What happened?" Remus asked though he wasn't too worried considering the way Harry was grinning evilly.

The little boy shrugged. "It's never a good idea to make a snake angry."

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"Well done Pup." Sirius beamed proudly. "That is some amazing accidental magic there."

Harry blushed at the compliment. It felt so good to hear his dad say that. He always wanted to make his parents proud, and he could hear the pride in his dad's voice. It gave him such an amazing feeling.

Severus was frowning. "It does beg to question why you don't obtain that level of achievement with your schoolwork."

Remus nodded. "It's true, most of the time you don't put forth any effort in your studies."

All happiness gone Harry avoided his father's searching gaze.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

"I would have been one of them." Hermione admitted wanting to go into there even less now.

"And I would have been right there with you." Neville vowed fervently.

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo."**

"Umm... Harry, you won't be setting anything free tomorrow will you?" Hermione teased, wanting her new cousin to stop moping. "I know it might seem like a good idea to let them go home but please don't." She smiled when Harry gave a little chuckle.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.** "**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

Neville decided to follow Hermione's lead in lightening the tension. "It went bye-bye." He quipped drawing several surprised looks.

Snape's eyes widened, seeing his boisterous friend in the boy for the first time.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. '**

**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

Sirius eyes narrowed in concern as he glanced down at his small son. He knew that he wasn't going to like what came next. He pinched, his nose trying to keep himself calm. There was no sense in scaring the four children with how dark he could really be.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

A deadly silence fell over the room. Harry sighed. "Really it's no worse than what he'd done before, and this was a lot bigger than anything I'd ever done before." He pointed out.

"He didn't beat you?" Draco asked tactlessly. Remus pursed his lips but didn't scold his son, wanting to know the answer for himself.

Harry shook his head. "No but Dudley did hit me and trip me every chance he could get for the next few months. Really it was good I was in my cupboard so much."

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

Sirius tried to smile despite the seriousness of the situation. "Ah his Marauder instincts are coming out." Inside he was fuming. His poor little boy really might as well have been in Azkaban with him. He wanted nothing more than to kill those Dursleys. But Dumbledore, him he wanted to slowly torture until the man begged for death.

"Harry you know you don't have to sneak here. You can go to the kitchen and get something to eat any time you want to." Remus told him

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died.**

**Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

Sirius reared back in shock, before he jumped up and ran from the room. He made it to the loo just in time to empty the contents of his stomach. He couldn't believe his son, his pride and joy, remembered being hit with the killing curse. Merlin the tot was only fifteen months old. Why did that have to be one of his first memories? Tears ran unfettered down his face as he sat on the floor in front of the commode. His pup didn't deserve that, didn't deserve any of this.

"Are you okay Dad?" Harry asked timidly, as he stood in the doorway.

Sirius opened his arms wide. "Come here Pup. I really need to convince myself you are still alive." He wrapped his arms around the small body of his child. "I love you Kiddo."

"Love you too," Was the muffled reply.

It took ten minutes before the two made their way back to the reading. Nobody said anything as Neville started reading again, though Severus did hand over a stomach soother and a calming draught. Sirius eyed them both before giving in and tossing them back.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all.**

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

Harry looked up confused. "I have pictures now but they're of James and Mum."

"Well James and Lily were good friends, and he and I were best friends so we spent a lot of time together. I'm sure there are pictures of them together and even of the two of them and you." Sirius explained.

"What about the wedding pictures?" The little kid persisted.

"Sirius and James couldn't do anything apart, so we had a double wedding." Remus smiled as he remembered. "It could be the pictures show that, and you see James and Lily getting married, because that's what you expect to see."

Draco frowned as he listened, feeling almost jealous. They were talking about the people that were supposed to be his parents. Not that he wanted to believe that, he already had parents, but he didn't have any pictures of this set. He didn't even know what James Potter looked like. He could guess from the way Harry used to look but still, everyone was feeling sorry for the other kid because he didn't have pictures but he, Draco didn't either.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too.**

"It is amazing that none of those people kidnapped the boy." Snape snapped wearily.

**A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"You have friends now Harry, not only friends but family." Hermione promised. "I didn't have many friends as a kid either." She admitted. "They didn't like how smart I was."

"I wasn't allowed around other kids before Hogwarts." Neville said sadly. "Gran wanted to keep me safe. Trevor was my first friend."

"I didn't have any friends either." Draco told them. "My father introduced me to Crabbe and Goyle a couple of days before we got the train first year. I was kept isolated until then."

The three men exchanged significant looks. It seemed Dumbledore had done even more than they had realized. He had cut the kids off from any form of moral support when they were young. But thankfully that was changed now, they had a chance to repeat some of their childhood and they had each other now. It would be alright.

**There you go another chapter done. We hope you enjoyed it. What did you think of Lily's brief visit? Next update will be next Wednesday. Until then have a great week.**


	11. Chapter 11 Hogwarts Letters, Right?

**Disclaimer: JK Rowlings is the proud owner of Harry Potter and his world. We are just having some fun playing in her backyard.**

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

**(Parts in italics **_are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts._**)**

**(Parts in not in either **are written by the authors of this story)

**Chapter 11 Hogwarts Letter, right?**

The dollhouse

"How's she doing?" Regulus asked as James came down the stairs.

The bespectacled man sighed as he glanced back the way he'd come. "Calmer, sleeping I think." He shook his head. "No doubt she'll have nightmares before too long."

The younger man leaned forward. "Were you able to understand any more of what she was saying?"

"Some not that what I made out made sense any more than when she aroused," They had been guarding her body while she was out spiritually attempting to contact their families. To their shock she had woke up hysterical and incoherent. "She mentioned Harry, only she called him a Potter."

Reg's eyebrows rose at this information. James had no remaining family that would take the kid in and give him their name. And where was his brother in all this?

James continued oblivious to his friend's thoughts. "Something about her evil sister stuffing something in a cupboard," He tilted his head in confusion. "Isn't that what cupboards are for?"

"What else?" Regulus asked impatiently. It was important to know if their experiment had worked. He also felt guilty. This was his baby, his work that he had spent hours on. But he had felt that Lily would be more believable, would be able to get help easier, so he had suggested she be the one to take the trip. He would never forgive himself if something had happened to her never mind what his brother would do to him.

"Something about Azkaban and how she was going to kill your brother." James finished with a faint grin.

"That's actually normal." The other man couldn't help chuckling as he remembered all the times the two had bickered. Really for them it was a form of foreplay.

"It didn't work." The pale redhead spoke, appearing in the doorway. James and Regulus immediately jumped up to help her into a seat.

"You should still be resting." James scolded as he covered her in a blanket.

Reg waved his words away. "What do you mean it didn't work?" He asked, biting his lip as she stared blankly at a wall. "Were you able to talk to anybody?"

"I tried." She responded hoarsely. "I shouted myself hoarse at one point. It didn't do any good. They couldn't see or hear me."

He sat back, a contemplative look on his face. It sounded like an insurmountable problem, but he was sure there was a simple answer to it. He would just have to work it out. The outcome otherwise was unthinkable.

"Did you see Johnny?" James asked hesitantly.

She blinked at him. "I saw him, and Remus, Sev and Mira, Neville." She blinked again. "Alice and Frank weren't there."

"Did they look okay?" He pressed, tears coming to his eyes. "Healthy and whole?"

She nodded slowly. "Remus looked a little worn, but not unlike he does after a full moon. Siri," She choked back a sob. "Sirius was leaner, gruffer than I've ever seen him. He always used to have a smile on his face, but he hardly smiled the whole time I was there."

Regulus looked up from his thoughts, "Why would he change so much?" He asked in concern.

"A stay in Azkaban would do that to you." She informed him hollowly, biting back her tears. She couldn't afford to break down again. She needed to tell them everything. Then and only then could she retreat to her bed and give in to her heartbreak.

The two men gaped at her. "What do you mean?" James demanded his eyes wide at the thought of his best friend in someplace as horrible as that.

"I don't know. They were teasing each other, trying to cheer up Harry. It was mentioned casually like it was no big deal."

Regulus let out a sigh. "Maybe it wasn't, maybe it was just a couple of days if they could joke about it." He said trying to convince himself it was true.

Lily shook her head. "Harry lived with my sister for what sounds like an extended length of time." She told them, the anger rolling back through her as she thought about what her sibling had done to her son. "Sirius would never have let that happen unless he was locked up."

Her brother-in-law sat forward. "Why her? If Siri wasn't available he should have gone to one of the others. Where the hell was Severus that he allowed that to happen?" He asked angrily.

She winced and exchanged worried looks with James. They had not told Regulus about his husband's foolish decision to join the Death Eaters thinking it would only break his heart and turn him gray with worry. "I don't know." She said instead. "But I think we should keep going back, gather as much information until we figure out a way to get the message across."

James nodded. "I agree but I think one of us should go next time. You don't need to put yourself through that again."

Grimmauld Place

Remus held out his hand for the book. "It would probably be best if I read next." He insisted. He didn't want Sirius to destroy the book if this chapter was as bad as the last one. Though, he admitted to himself, if Dumbledore's idiocy was continued to be mentioned he might do something he'd regret.

Neville handed him the book with a small smile, scooting closer until he felt the man's warmth. He didn't have the courage get any closer no matter how much he needed comfort at the moment. He hadn't realized how affected he'd been by the emotions in the room, but his hands were shaking so much he'd almost dropped the book several times. He didn't notice the glare Draco was sending his way.

"**Letters From No One," **Remus read in a soothing voice.

The former platinum blonde scoffed. "That's stupid. Letters have to be from someone. Even if a ghost sends it, it's still from someone."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's just a title Draco, it's not meant to be literal."

"Well that's stupid then." He insisted again. "Why say that? It's just confuses the masses who are too ignorant to know. I bet if Weasley were here he'd be making some stupid comment."

She leaned forward to glare at him. "It's not stupid. It's probably the Hogwarts letter and since Harry didn't know anything about Hogwarts it would seem to him that it had come from no one hence the title."

Severus held up a hand as Draco opened his mouth to respond. "The two of you are seconds from spending the afternoon chopping flobberworms. Desist this at once so we can continue." He warned in a low voice. The two ten year olds huffed and crossed their arms but remained silent.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment.**

Sirius closed his eyes as he felt pain pinch his heart. "How long Pup?" He asked giving the kid a look that said and don't you dare lie to me. He didn't want the kid to feel he was being mean, but he needed to know how much his son had suffered and knew the pup would try to gloss over it if he could.

"About a month," Harry mumbled with a shrug. Honestly he didn't think it was too bad considering but from the looks he was receiving they had other opinions.

"That's a long time to be grounded." Hermione offered, downplaying the abuse in an attempt to keep her friend from noticing the expressions on the faces of the adults. Really she almost felt sorry for the Dursleys, almost but not quite.

**By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"One week, I want him in my care for one week." Sirius announced with a determined look on his face. "One week and he'd never act like that again."

Draco looked shifted nervously at the look his godfather was giving him. He knew he had a tendency to act like a spoiled brat on occasion, especially at Hogwarts. The man had mostly let him get away with it, but judging from that look it was probably because of the whole memory thing. He shifted in his seat, glaring at the smirks the other three were sending him. He was sure they would be happy if he got taken to task for some stupid thing that was in the books. .

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

Severus couldn't help rolling his eyes at that. "That makes so much sense. Merlin can you image what the government would be like if they adopted that policy?"

Harry shrugged though there was a small grin on his face. "How could it be any worse than what we have now?" He quipped.

"Too bad Voldemort didn't use that logic." Neville spoke up in a timid voice. "Then we wouldn't have to worry about it, he'd probably be led around by Crabbe's father." He looked up to find everyone staring at him in shock. "What?" H asked hunching his shoulders.

"You said You-Know-Who's name." Hermione pointed out, not entirely comfortable saying the name herself.

"Oh, well compared to everything Dumbledore's done he doesn't seem all that scary anymore." He explained, a bright blush covering his face.

"Very true," Remus smiled down at the boy before he continued reading.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"That had better not be what it sounds like." Sirius growled, keeping a tight rein on his temper. Merlin but these books were going to be the death of him. He was just glad Lily wasn't here. He was sure he'd be deaf by now. Of course if she were here none of this would have happened, he realized with a sigh.

"What does it sound like?" Harry ventured, hoping if he teased the Marauder the man's mood would improve. He didn't like seeing him so sad all the time.

"Cheeky little bugger aren't you." Sirius couldn't help smiling, as he tickled his son lightly. His heart lifted at the sound of his laughter.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley.**

"That hasn't changed much." Harry mused. "I still spend the holidays counting down until I can go back to school."

Severus couldn't help teasing him, "Only because you wanted to come back to your favorite professor." He said his heart dropping at the look of shock on the kid's face. It really was horrible that none of the children knew the real him, the one that felt comfortable joking and teasing. No, to them he was just the evil dungeon bat that was to be feared.

**Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.**

"**They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

"How would he know?" Neville asked wanting to give Remus a minute to calm down. His voice had gone brittle at the end of the sentence. "He's never gone and he won't be going."

Harry snorted. "He knows because he's done it several times to the kids in primary. Not me." He said quickly at his father's look. "I was way too fast for him by that time."

"**No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick."**

Remus couldn't help chuckling as he read that. "That was Lily right there. Merlin but she had a razor sharp wit when she needed it."

Sirius snorted a fond look on his face. "Something I felt quite frequently." He remembered. He looked down at his son. "You wouldn't have to worry about getting your bottom warmed. If she'd lived she would have had you in tears with just her words alone, and you'd be vowing never to do it again."

Harry couldn't help the blush tinting his cheeks. Did his dad have to keep mentioning things like that? Didn't he realize how embarrassing that was, especially in front of Draco?

**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

Draco shook his head. "Do you really think he ever figured it out?" He asked sarcastically.

"No." Harry admitted. "But he would have hit me for even answering him, so it was better to get away while I could."

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's.**

**Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

Hermione looked disgusted causing Harry to laugh at her. "It wasn't really that old." He assured her, knowing she was thinking about all the health ramifications. "She was just a really bad cook."

"Like that's any better." She muttered.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters.**

Draco looked like he was going to be ill. He didn't know what those clothes actually looked like, but the colors alone did not go together. No wonder scarhead always looked like a ragamuffin when he dressed if this was how they taught him fashion sense.

"Can I just say, without someone jumping down my throat?" He added with a glare at his cousin or whatever in Merlin's name she was. "Muggles are weird."

She wrinkled her nose. "In this instance I agree."

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"They gave them sticks to hit each other with?" Remus was aghast at the thought. What kind of school taught its students it was okay to hit each other? No wonder the kid was such a bully. He also had a sneaking suspicion Harry had been on the receiving end of that stick more times than he cared to know about.

"They would have done better to give the sticks to the professors and allow them to use the instruments on the children's backsides." Severus muttered, looking up in astonishment at hearing a chuckle from the dark haired kid.

Harry shrugged unapologetically at the looks he was getting. "You'll understand when the book gets to Hogwarts." He answered with another chuckle.

Sirius pretended to pout. "You mean I have to wait that long to find out? But we're not reading in the afternoons. It's going to take forever to get there."

"Now Padfoot," Remus admonished with a wink at the grinning kids. "Patience is a value we should be teaching the children, not whining until we get our way." He said chuckling when the man blushed.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up.**

**Harry didn't trust himself to speak.** **He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

Harry shifted slightly. He didn't want to tell everyone that it would have been easy, as those particular ribs had already been sore and possibly broken from Dudley's punches, but at the same time he couldn't help remembering his father's words about keeping things from him.

His dad seemed to sense his uneasiness. "It's okay Harry." He murmured, rubbing the small back. It hadn't been hard for Sirius to decipher the kid's expression, and his gut clenched at the thought. Some of his grief was washed away as his son gave him a smile and leaned into the touch.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

"Doesn't sound like a very good breakfast," Neville wrinkled his nose. He couldn't help but agree with Draco's earlier comment that muggles were weird.

Hermione giggled. "That is because that's how muggles dye their clothes. They can't change the color with magic."

"Oh I thought Harry's aunt was that bad a cook." Neville looked sheepish.

"Don't worry Nev she is. That would probably have tasted better than her cooking." Harry informed him. "That's why I did most of the cooking in the house." He sighed at the sharp looks he got. Hadn't they already covered all of this?

"**What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

Hermione and Remus both were looking angry now while Severus was looking thoughtful. It would explain some of the child's educational mishaps. He made a mental note to talk to Sirius about Harry's grades. Not that he wanted to get the kid in trouble, no he was more concerned. If the kid was deliberately holding himself back it could be detrimental not only to his later life but in the war with the Dark Lord.

"**Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again. **"**Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

Sirius snorted as he ruffled his son's hair. "Only my pup," The pride was evident in his voice.

"Did that sound like mum?" Harry asked hopefully. Now that he had a father he wanted to know everything he could about the mum he would never know.

Severus snorted. "Not hardly only your father could be that obvious."

"**Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

"She dares say that when she can't even detect sarcasm?" Draco asked his voice quiet as he noticed the flashing grey eyes across from him.

**"I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

"She's delusional as well as idiotic." Severus snorted, sneering at his memories of a very young Petunia. She'd not been much better then. His eyes slid to Harry, wondering if it would make the kid feel better to know she'd always been like that, and it wasn't him that brought it out.

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue.**

His previous thoughts fled at the sentence. This was coming from the kid who willing confronted trolls, dragons, giant snakes, and the Dark Lord on a regular basis. Salazar but the kid was a little twisted.

**He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High — like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

"Ewww... Harry that sounds horrible," Hermione's sympathized. She was a bit surprised at her friend's graphic imagination. It wasn't something she had noticed a lot at Hogwarts. Of course there it didn't require imagination when real live trolls were coming after you.

"I think it's great." Draco laughed. "You'd look even worse than you normally do and that's pretty bad."

"Draco." Remus said in a low voice, cutting of Sirius's angry retort. "That is your only warning. The next time you're rude and disrespectful you'll spend five minutes in the corner." He warned causing his son to flush in embarrassment.

"Yes sir." He mumbled, ignoring the man's raised eyebrow. There was no way in Merlin's pants he was going to apologize to the scarhead.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

Draco was really confused now but thankfully for him Longbottom was the one who asked. "What is a mail slot? Why don't the owls just give you your letters?"

"Muggles don't use owls. They use people and a mail slot is a little hole in the door the postman puts the letter through. They also have mailboxes for houses farther apart." Hermione was in her lecture mode.

The two purebloods exchanged looks, even more confused than before causing her to sigh. Hopefully the more time they spent in the muggle world the more they would come to understand that the magical way wasn't the only way to do something.

"**Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

""**Make Harry get it."**

**Get the mail, Harry."**

"**Make Dudley get it."**

"**Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

"Why you no good ba..." Sirius caught himself before actually cursing in front of the kids. The anger emanating from the man was palpable though. That any parent would tell his kid to hit another was inexcusable. The small hand rubbing his arm was able to calm him down some. "I'm so sorry son that you had to live there."

"I know. I don't blame you." Harry shrugged, unable to completely lose the sad look. He wished he'd been able to be raised by this man who cared so much for him, who gave him what he needed and looked out for him. But if wishes were galleons he'd be able to buy out the Ministry.

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - **_**a letter for Harry**_**.**

"What's the big deal? You're upset you only got one letter that day?" Draco asked, shooting a look at his father. He wasn't being hateful, he just wanted to know. "Did all your fans let you down?" He scowled when Harry ignored him.

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. **

Neville frowned. "I did, I wrote to you lots when I was younger, but then my Gran told me to stop. She told me that I wasn't important enough to bother you with my silly little letters." He looked down as he finished.

Remus patted his shoulder. "You are too important enough. You're just as important as everyone in this room."

Harry nodded. "Yeah Nev, I would have liked talking to you back then. But I never got any of your letters. I never got any from anyone."

Sirius sighed. "The old coot probably put a mail ward around you. In this case it might have been a good thing. Who knows what kinds of things people might have sent you. Though I do wonder where they all are. He shouldn't have destroyed them." He noticed Severus glaring at their other friend. "What?"

"The wolf didn't seem shocked that Harry never got any of his letters." The potion master answered. "So either he knew about the mail ward, or he never bothered to write."

Sirius turned to look at his friend who was shifting in his seat quietly "You don't have to say it." The werewolf mumbled. "I can practically hear James in my head telling me off, calling me an idiot." He sighed as he turned to the dark haired kid. "I'm really sorry Harry. I should have been there for you. I might not have been able to take you away from them, but I could have offered you some comfort."

Harry chewed his lip. "It's okay I guess."

Sirius sighed as he pressed a kiss to the top of his son's hair. "You have your mother's heart." He said shooting a glare at his friend. "I'm not sure I'm so forgiving."

Hermione looked worriedly between the three men. "I'm sure the headmaster put all sorts of enchantments on him to keep him away from Harry, right? He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would abandon someone for no reason."

Severus and Sirius both considered this before relaxing. "That does make more sense." Her father agreed. He turned away before he could smile proudly at her.

"It doesn't make me feel any better." Remus muttered as he lifted the book.

**Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives — he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

_**Mr. H. Potter**_

_**The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

Draco gaped at the book. "They knew?" He asked in shock. He whipped his head around to his godfather. "Did you know?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "No I did not." He retorted. "And I hardly think the others did either. I don't see McGonagall sitting there addressing hundreds of envelopes when magic is available to do it for her."

"Even if the old coot did know he wouldn't have cared." Sirius muttered angrily.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**

Harry held up a hand before anyone could comment. "You'll hear all about stamps in the fourth book I think." He said through his laughter.

His father glared playfully down at him, Severus joining him this time. "You're doing it again."

"It's not my fault that I know everything that's going to happen." He protested, laughing.

"It is only fair that he gets to tease you, Padfoot, considering the way we're invading his privacy." Remus pointed out, hiding behind the book when the glare switched to him.

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter **_**H**_**.**

"**Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

Hermione cried out in disbelief. "That horrible man how could he say such a thing?"

"What are you talking about Hermione? I mean I agree it was a horrible joke." Sirius knew by the look she was giving him that he was missing something important.

"Sirius, do you know what a letter bomb is?" When he shook his head no she explained. "It is where somebody puts explosives in a letter, and when the person opens it they get blown up. And they die most of the time."

Sirius pulled Harry close to him just the thought of his pup dying was more than he could take.

"That is sick. Why would somebody do such a thing?" Neville wondered out loud.

"Because the world is full of sick and twisted people," Hermione told him. "And Harry's uncle is one of them if he thought that was a joke."

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter.**

**He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

"**Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…"**

"Good." Harry mumbled under his breath. He wished she had stayed sick.

"**Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

"Nasty little bugger." Sirius growled. He really did not like the kid who was supposed to be his nephew. The kid was nothing like his Lily. And thank Merlin, his pup wasn't like that kid. He honestly didn't know what he'd do if Harry turned out to be that much of a brat.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter,** **which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

"That is against the law." Hermione huffed. She really wanted to turn her wand on that man. He treated her best friend like dung.

"Well I believe sticking a child in a cupboard is against the law too, but that doesn't seem to bother the man." Snape pointed out to his daughter. "So I doubt that taking his mail will concern him too much."

"True." She nodded in acceptance. "But I truly don't like this man."

Harry laughed. "Nobody does Hermione."

"**That's **_**mine**_**!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

Sirius didn't know whether to be proud or not at that comment. He wanted his son to have his letter. And he despised Dursley, but if the kid had talked to him like that and tried to snatch something out of his hands. Well he knew he wouldn't have taken that attitude from him. He decided to be proud since it was that horrible man, and he hoped that Harry never tried it with him.

**Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

"Are you sure he isn't a wizard? I didn't think people could change their color like that unless they were using magic." Neville grinned.

Harry chuckled just thinking about Uncle Vernon's face if he had heard that somebody thought he was a freak, err...wizard.

"**P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

Severus looked disgusted. "I fail to see what the big deal is. She knew it would be coming. Why is she so surprised when it finally shows up?"

"**Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!"**

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

Even Remus, with his pacifist thinking would not tolerate actions such as those, and he sent his son a warning look. "If Dursley were any kind of man he would have taken that stick and used it on his son's backside." He growled.

Draco fidgeted in his seat as he stared at his father with wide eyes. He definitely didn't like the sound of that.

"**I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

_**I **_**want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's **_**mine**_**."**

"**Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move. **"**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

Sirius's eyebrows rose but he couldn't help chuckling. "Aww...Pup between your mum and me I'm surprised it's taken you that long to blow up. Merlin but both of our tempers run hot and fast."

Neville shook his head. "He gets angry a lot but he's a lot more Slytherin about it. He doesn't often shout and scream, but he will get you back." He shrugged at his friend's astonished look. "I notice a lot because no one pays attention to me."

"Regulus was like that." Severus admitted pretending to scowl at the dark haired man. "How is it that my daughter has your violent tendencies, and your child takes after my husband? I knew we should have kept him."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "I'll tell you bedtime stories of when you were babies." He promised at the kids' curious looks. "And princess over here takes after me, because she knows who the important one in the room is."

"**Let **_**me **_**see it!" demanded Dudley.**

"**OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. **

Harry couldn't help chuckling as he remembered the look on his cousin's face. "That was the first time Uncle Vernon had ever yelled at his precious Duddy. I thought he was going to go into shock for a moment."

Sirius was the one that looked like he was going to go into shock now. "The first time? I didn't think that man could be any more pathetic as a father, and then I hear something like this. Merlin eleven years and he never once yelled at his kid."

**Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry,** **his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

"Why did you even try?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "He has to be at least three times larger than you. Of course he would win."

Harry shrugged. "He was confused enough by what was going on that I got a couple good licks in. It was worth it." Sirius clamped his lips against his chuckle. He didn't want his son thinking it was okay to fight with others, no matter how much he approved of Harry hitting the fat brat. Not to mention the thought of what Lily would have said to him if he had ever encouraged such a thing was not a pretty picture.

"**Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address — how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

"**Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

Draco snorted in disgust, "Like we would waste our time following some stupid muggle around."

"They might of if that stupid muggle was raising the boy-who-lived." Hermione reminded him.

"It's more like they should have for any magical orphan being raised by muggles." Snape corrected thinking about how some muggles didn't really like magic. The Ministry needed better standards when it came to their children.

"**But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want —"**

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

"**No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… Yes, that's best… we won't do anything…"**

"But they'll just think Harry didn't get it and will keep sending letters until they get a response." Neville pointed out unnecessarily.

Harry grinned mischievously. "Yep and the results were funny." He couldn't resist saying as he looked up at his father. The man gave a long suffering sigh in dramatic fashion before grinning.

"**But —"**

"**I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

"What?" Sirius roared, sitting up and unknowingly jostling his son. "What does that mean?"

Harry gulped as the furious eyes turned to him. "Harry James, you told me the bastard only hit you a couple times. Were you lying to me?"

"No!" The young boy was quick to respond. "I think they thought if they kept me busy enough that I wouldn't have time to think about magic and it wouldn't come?" He sighed in relief as the man relaxed, and he leaned into the offered hug.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

"**Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. **

Remus paused as he reread the sentence.

"What's wrong now?" Sirius asked in trepidation.

"I'm just trying to picture it." The werewolf answered slowly. "If you take the size of Vernon as he's been described and the size of a standard stairway cupboard..." He trailed off as the group burst into laughter.

"Merlin mate, how did you not suffocate?" Neville asked.

Harry was holding his side as he gasped. "He didn't actually make it all the way in. He got stuck so that he was half in and half out. I didn't think I was ever going to see daylight again."

"How did he get unstuck?" Hermione asked curiously, half her attention on her friend, the other half on the sight of her father laughing.

"Aunt Petunia lathered him up with cooking grease." Harry explained once he could breathe again. "The sight was so funny I didn't mind cleaning it up."

**"Who's writing to me?"**

"**No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. **"**I have burned it."**

Sirius looked sad as he heard that. He remembered Lily had framed both their letters when they'd moved in together and had left a space underneath for the letters of any children they might have.

**It was **_**not **_**a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

"**SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling.**

**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful. Er I was thinking… you're really getting a bit big for it… we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

"Excuse me?" Severus said in his most dangerous voice. No one, not even the most timid of them, noticed as they all dealt with their own anger. "That fat, ill mannered brat had two bedrooms while Harry slept in a cupboard?"

He hadn't noticed his daughter had shot up from her seat and was standing with her fists clenched. "I think I know what we should do this afternoon." She announced. The three boys took one look at her furious expression and immediately shrank away.

"Everyone needs to calm down." Sirius said, raising his eyebrows at his niece until she sat back down. "Really we should have expected this. Not that it's right." He added with a quick look at his son. "But there's no reason to give in to hysterics."

"Padfoot…" Remus started.

"No." His friend cut him off. "Harry's the one it happened to and he's sitting here calmly. In fact I think he was more upset by your reactions than anything." He added with a pointed look at the two men. Remus nodded in understanding, as he picked the book back up.

Harry couldn't help sending a grateful look at his dad. It was bad enough that everybody had to read this stuff, but to see them angry like they were was even worse. It made the things he had endured at the Dursleys harder to accept. And he admitted to himself, it seemed to be a little hypocritical considering they hadn't seemed to care before.

"**Why?" said Harry.**

**Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors** **(usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.**

"Considering what he got for his birthday alone the room must be overflowing." Hermione muttered under her breath. She still thought her idea to go to the Dursleys was a good one.

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room.**

"The three adults exchanged concerned looks, each vowing that all the kids would get the chance to get gifts and keepsakes at any of their outings.

Harry meanwhile sent a grateful smile up at his father. "I have lots more than that now." He said bouncing his new red trainers against the couch.

**He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

"They didn't even bother cleaning it out?" Draco asked in shock. "What were you supposed to do, make a bed out of all the broken toys?"

"Why wouldn't they have thrown them out?" Remus asked just as baffled. "What's the point of keeping something broken?"

Harry shrugged. "Dudley threw a fit if they even suggested it. To him quantity was more important than quality."

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't **_**want **_**him in there… I **_**need **_**that room… make him get out…"**

"You know a good smack would get him to quit that." Sirius said conversationally.

"Or an afternoon scrubbing cauldrons," Severus added, a disgusted look on his face.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

"Well I for one am glad you are out of it. Being in a dark small space all of the time isn't good for you." Sirius frowned as he looked at how much smaller his son was than the other kids. Maybe it would be worth it to talk to Severus about that growth potion.

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back.**

The kids all tried to make themselves as small as possible. They did not like the flashing looks of fire in the eyes of the three men in the room.

"We know." Harry started.

"No child should act that way and it's disgraceful that he is allowed to." Neville added, not making eye contact with anyone.

"And if we should ever act like that we would regret it for the rest of our lives." Hermione finished.

Draco snorted. "Way to be dramatic. We'd probably regret it for a few hours, but I don't think they're mean enough to make it as bad as you made it sound."

"Draco is right." Sirius nodded. "You might get your bottom warmed, but we certainly wouldn't do anything to permanently hurt you." He hugged his kid to him. "I would never hurt you."

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. **

"It would have been the smart thing to do." Draco couldn't help the condescending tone he used. But he tried to act like it wasn't meant that way when three sets of eyes turned to him. "What? I was just saying. He could have gotten to read his letter if he had."

Remus hesitated. The words were right it was the tone he had an issue with. "Please mind how you say something as well as what you say." He warned, ignoring the rolling of his friends' eyes.

Sirius couldn't help looking at his friend pityingly. His son was almost as bad as Dudley and he didn't seem to see it.

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it.**

"More like he knew another letter would be coming, and he wanted to stop me getting it." Harry admitted with a pout. "The way he was smirking he knew how much I wanted it."

"Well you ended up with it in the end so it worked out I guess." Neville tried to cheer up his friend.

Harry flashed a smile as he remembered just how he'd gotten his letter. "Oh yeah it worked out great."

**They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive —'"**

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. **

Sirius looked down at his pup in disbelief. "How did you get up there? And why would you even dare do something like that knowing how much bigger he was than you? He could have seriously hurt you."

"Umm... I wanted my letter." Harry answered meekly. His dad was looking a little angry which he didn't completely understand. He must have upset about the danger he was in, but if that was the case then he was going to be really angry about the troll.

"I know the letter is important to you, but that is certainly not the way to go about getting it." Sirius gave him a stern look. "I hope you don't think that would work with me when you want something." He warned, "Because it would definitely have a reverse effect."

"I wouldn't try that with you." Harry promised ducking his head. He could hear Draco snickering in the background. Really he enjoyed Sirius being his dad and caring for him. He didn't even mind the sternness the man seemed to have adopted. But he could do without it being said in front of the others. He could only hope that if his dad did get it into his head to smack him for something, like the troll, then he would take him into another room, or better yet wait until later when they were alone.

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand. **

"**Go to your cupboard — I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley — go — just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"Oh Merlin." Severus covered his face with a hand. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He knew from experience that the kid's plans usually ended up with him in danger.

"Plan? What sort of a plan? Was it a good plan?" Sirius asked, excitement chasing away the disapproval. He was excited to see some of the marauder coming out in his son.

Remus smiled nostalgically, reminded of his husband. James and Sirius would always come up with the most outrageous plans that never had a chance of working.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. **

"That is impressive Harry that you could repair the clock at such a young age." Hermione smiled at her best friend.

"It was nothing Hermione." Harry blushed at the compliment. "It was just a little part that needed fixed. It's not like I'm some engineer or anything."

Severus decided this would be a good time to bolster the kid's confidence and hopefully improve his schoolwork. "Regardless it takes some skill to even be able to figure out what was wrong. You shouldn't put yourself down like that." He sighed when the two kids exchanged shocked looks. It was going to be a long summer.

**Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

"My sneaky little Marauder," Sirius's face beamed with pride. Harry beamed back at him, his heart filling with joy at the thought of impressing his father.

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door —**

"**AAAAARRRGH!"**

Remus yelled out, laughing hysterically at the shocked expressions. Draco had toppled out of his chair while Neville had let out a short scream. Harry was giggling as he watched his father take large deep breaths while rubbing his chest.

Across the room Severus had stood up and with a glare stalked towards the other man. "That was not funny wolf." He ground out, leaning over the man. "If one of the children had done that they'd be in trouble right now."

"Ah... come on Sev, it was just a joke." Remus cajoled, looking worried.

"In bad taste considering the seriousness of what we're reading," He snarled, glancing toward the third member of their group. He noticed the four children were watching avidly, Draco rubbing his elbow where he'd landed.

Sirius nodded. "It's only fair." He grinned at Remus's gaping mouth. "We should be held to the same standards as the children." His heart was still racing in his chest.

"I'm remembering that the next time you curse." He growled, eyeing the smirk on the potion master's face. "What's it going to be?" He asked dreading the worst. He really did hope the man wasn't going to smack him in front of his own son.

"Kitchen duty," Severus decided. "For the next two days." Remus accepted gracefully, silently relieved. He did wince at the shocked expressions the four children wore.

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat — something **_**alive**_**!**

"**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face.**

"That's awesome." Draco said gleefully, his mind diverted from the odd occurrence of an adult actually getting in trouble. "I hope you squashed his fat nose in."

"**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do.**

Hermione shook her head in astonishment. "Isn't that a little excessive?

"Something tells me it's going to get worse." Sirius muttered.

**He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

"**I want —" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

"What an evil man." Hermione was furious. Who would be mean enough to deliberately do something like that in front of a child?

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

"**See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't **_**deliver **_**them they'll just give up."**

"Well yeah cause that makes so much sense." Neville said sarcastically. "It's not like the owls couldn't get to you on the street or when you went to work or anything."

This caused Harry and Hermione to laugh. They loved when Neville showed this side of himself. He usually kept it hidden. They knew they were only some of a few people who had ever got to see him like this and that was only rarely. From the look on Severus's face he'd never seen it before.

"**I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

"**Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"Best thing to do with that nasty stuff." Harry shuddered at remembering when Uncle Vernon made him eat some of the stuff for a punishment. At first he thought the man was being nice since he'd not eaten for a couple of days.

"Was it really that bad Harry?" Hermione knew that a lot of people thought fruitcake was terrible, but she had never tried any. And judging from the look on her friend's face she didn't want to.

"Hermione he's using it to pound in nails. I would have rather have ate dirt." He vowed seriously.

"Probably would have been better for your digestive system." Severus muttered, frowning in concern.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

"Me thinks Minnie was getting a little irritated." Sirius smirked.

"Well why didn't she just go to the house and explain things like she does with the muggleborns?" Remus frowned. "Wouldn't that have made more sense?"

"I'm sure the answer has something to do with Dumbledore." His friend answered, biting back a curse.

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out.**

"Was it his intention to make you all hermits in that house?" Hermione couldn't believe anybody could be so stupid especially an adult. "What were you going to do when you ran out of food, or when he had to go back to work or..."

"We get it already." Draco interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "Obviously the fat man wasn't thinking very clearly."

**He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two-dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window.**

Harry grinned. "For someone that strives to be as normal as possible that was mortifying for her. She gave Uncle Vernon the silent treatment for the rest of the day."

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, **

Severus sighed loudly. "Does he honestly think they are going to be able to explain such a magical occurrence?" He sneered at the thought of such stupidity. It didn't surprise him at all that Petunia married such a man.

"Out of sight out of mind," Harry murmured. "If he refused to believe it exists then it won't."

**Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

"**Who on earth wants to talk to **_**you **_**this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.** "**No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today —"**

"I think the man just jinxed himself." Remus paused his reading to say.

"Yep." Harry laughed at the memory of Uncle Vernon's face swam into his mind. His eyes had bugged out so far Harry actually thought they were going to fall on the table.

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one.**

"You do realize it would have made more sense to just pick one off the floor?" Hermione pointed out superiorly.

"But not as fun." Neville spoke up, the other two boys grinning as they nodded.

"**Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.**

Sirius growled out furiously. "That no good son of a …." Seeing the smirk on Remus's face had him catching himself. "Lady walrus."

Harry giggled. "Son of a lady walrus?"

Sirius shrugged. "It seemed to fit and it's certainly better than using foul language. The ladies really don't like that." He tilted his head toward Remus with a smirk. The werewolf bared his teeth in return.

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

"**That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

"Thank Merlin he actually got the balls to discipline his kid." Sirius pretended to wipe his brow. "All it took was for him to go mad. Too bad he didn't realize that is what the kid has a bum for. I mean the child is already showing that he is not very bright and hitting him in the head will just make it worse."

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

"That kind of defeats the purpose of getting somewhere. The man has no sense." Hermione snarled in irritation. Really how hard was it to use common sense?

"Maybe he was having hallucinations?" Neville suggested, "Seeing cats reading maps everywhere and letters flying on the wind. My great uncle went mad and he was always seeing things."

"**Shake 'em off… shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, **

Sirius glanced down at the kid cuddled up next to him. "If he was hungry you must have been starved."

"I was fine." Harry used his trademark answer. "I was used to not eating."

Hermione shook her head in aggravation, but didn't say anything to get Harry in trouble for lying. They would learn soon enough that Harry was always 'fine'.

**he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering…**

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

Remus wrinkled his nose. "Really they might have been staying at a cheap establishment, but surely he could have taken them somewhere nicer for breakfast. It said they were on the outskirts of a city. You can't tell me there wasn't any other place nearby."

Harry and Hermione shared shocked looks that drew their fathers' attention. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head. "For a moment there I actually saw how Draco and Remus could be father and son."

Severus smirked in agreement. "Remus can be a bit of a snob when it comes to food."

"'**S'cuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

"Really? A hundred in one night?" Severus asked shaking his head at his colleague's foolishness. "You would think McGonagall would have the sense to question that even with the headmaster's charms." He sneered.

"I don't know if that means she's weak and susceptible to suggestions or if he's that strong." Sirius agreed with a heavy heart. He didn't want either one to be true. He'd always had a soft spot for his former head of house.

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

_**Mr. H. Potter**_

_**Room 17**_

_**Railview Hotel**_

_**Cokeworth**_

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way.** **The woman stared.**

"I don't blame her for staring. Really Harry that was disgraceful behavior," Hermione scolded him.

"Hermione by that point I was desperate to read that letter. It's not like I would normally act like that." He mumbled with a quick look at his father. He was relieved to see the man didn't seem mad. "And don't try to act like you wouldn't have done the same thing."

"**I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

"**Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.**

**Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

"**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**

Draco scoffed. "I don't think he was ever all that sane to begin with."

"That's the truth." Harry murmured distractedly. He had felt his father tense and was looking up at him worriedly.

"I'm okay Pup I just really don't like the thought of you with someone going insane. t makes him more dangerous than normal." He told his son, hugging the small boy to reassure himself.

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared. It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**

"**It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a **_**television**_**."**

"Well that is the most important thing. You must make sure you have a television, because the world will end without it." Hermione could see the family resemblance between the father and son.

"To Dudley truer words were never spoken." Harry snorted at the look this brought to his friend's face.

"You know Harry it's a good thing you were placed there and not one of the other two." Neville began wincing at how that sounded. "Not that I want you there either, but you're a much stronger person than either of them to have been able to endure that."

"Thanks, I think."

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it **_**was **_**Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

"The second most important birthday of a young wizard's life," Sirius said somewhat sadly. "The first being when you come of age."

"It was a good birthday, the best I've had actually." Harry admitted, causing the others to look at him in concern. If he thought it was good when he was on the run with a crazy man what must his others have been like?

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun — last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

Draco's mouth dropped open. "So the big whale got thirty-nine presents, expensive presents and you basically got trash?"

"Well yeah but that was actually a surprise. Usually I spent the day locked up with nothing." Harry shrugged as if it was no big deal. Sirius had to struggle to hold back his tears. No child, especially not his child should have to live like that. He started making plans to make his son's next birthday as special as possible.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

"Actually you're going to be eleven again, in about a year." Remus pointed out with a smile. "Which reminds me that we have a couple of birthdays to celebrate soon," He added looking at both boys. "I see a big party in our future."

"That's not fair." Draco whined. "My birthday was a couple weeks ago, and you didn't get to celebrate it."

"Really Draco, can you be more of a baby?" Hermione hissed, as she watched the man's face fall.

Severus sent the boy a stern look. "That is completely inappropriate Draco. I know full well you had a large party in Slytherin house with a large amount of gifts."

"There's no reason we can't celebrate together." Sirius interjected calmly. "While I don't usually reward bad behavior Remus didn't get to celebrate his son's birthday, and Sev, you weren't there for Hermione's. I know I want to be there for Harry's next fifty birthdays."

Harry bit his lip to keep from pouting. He was finally going to get a real birthday and now he had to share it with the ferret. Urgh... why did he always have to get his own way in everything?

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.** **He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

"**Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

"Not much else there either." Harry mumbled.

"You're going to be in a shack, with probably no heating, in the middle of the sea, in the cold?" Remus looked up in concern. "And he thinks this is going to stop the letters from coming?'

"I do believe Dursley is past the point of rational thought." Severus pointed out dryly.

**Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

"That thing might be safe if it was just Mrs. Dursley and Harry." Hermione exclaimed. "But if you add even just one of the overweight Dursley men the boat is going to sink."

Harry couldn't help smirking remembering how the top of the boat had been even with the water line once everyone was in. Even the old man had watched them nervously. He was probably worried he'd never see the thing again.

Sirius had begun drumming his leg in nervousness. He really didn't like the sound of the boat or the hut on the rocks. Harry might have made it out safe, but he had to have been scared and miserable.

**I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. **

"And I doubt you were dressed warmly, considering it was probably a warm summer day inland." Remus fretted. For once his friends didn't call him out on what they said were his old women tendencies.

**After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

"Sounds wonderful. Just the sort of place I want to vacation with my family." Sirius snarled sarcastically. He should buy the place, if only to tear it down so no one else could drag a helpless little boy there to freeze to death.

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas.** **He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

"**Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

Remus took one glance at the mutinous faces around the room and started reading faster. He figured the sooner they got through this chapter and Harry away from Dursley the less chance there would be of anything in the house blowing up.

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

Harry didn't mind the tight embrace his father was holding him in but decided not to hold him in suspense. "We were both wrong. I ended up getting my letter that night."

"That's good news." Sirius murmured not releasing his grip. If he held on tight enough it might make up for all the times the kid wasn't hugged growing up.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

"I wonder if I could turn these foul creatures into something useful. A slug has to be a use for something right?" Snape asked conversationally, his dark eyes hard as diamonds.

"Yes, if for nothing else than to be something to step on." Sirius agreed sadistically.

Hermione was looking sad. "The least they could have done was given you a warm blanket, if they were making you sleep on the floor." She sniffed back her tears. "They didn't care for you at all, did they?"

"I think that was obvious about two chapters ago." Draco pointed out sarcastically.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.**

"Warmer if it did?" Draco gawped.

Harry blinked as he listened to the way that sounded. "That didn't come out the way I meant it too."

"I would hope not." His father muttered. "You do realize the roof would kill you right?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "Well I would be warmer wouldn't I?" He winced at the look he was receiving. "I was thinking that the wind was really coming through the cracks, and it wouldn't come through as much if the roof was lower. I didn't actually think of it coming down on me."

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

Sirius felt his heart clutch in fear. What was going on? Was something out there coming to hurt his son? He looked down to see the kid grinning up at him reassuringly.

"This is going to be funny." He promised, smiling as he felt the man relax.

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine — maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him**

"You should." Neville surprised them by saying. "He deserves it."

"He shouldn't." Hermione corrected. "The fat lump would be angry and could seriously hurt Harry."

"It doesn't matter." Harry interrupted. "I never got the chance." He grinned at the face his father made.

— **three… two… one…**

**BOOM. **

Remus read the word quietly. He really had wanted to yell out the word but didn't think it would have been a good idea. He could see from the laughter on Sirius's face that he knew what he was thinking. He quickly read the last two sentences.

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"You get to read next." He said throwing the book at his friend. "Since you seem to take offence on how I do it."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You can be such a baby sometimes." He teased over his son's laughter. This was the way it was supposed to be, all of them together, laughing and teasing one another.

**Another chapter done. We hope you enjoyed it. The next update will be next Wednesday. Have a good week. And we always appreciate any reviews. We also want to say thank you for all those that have favorite or alerted this story. It really makes writing it even more fun for us.**

**I am asking that if anybody hasn't already done it that they go to Venquine1990 profile and take her poll on which story she should write. She wants to get a total of 50 votes before she will start writing it which means she still needs 22 more votes. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12 Dumbledore Sent Who

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowlings.**

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

**(Parts in italics **_are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts._**)**

**(Parts in not in either **are written by the authors of this story)

**Chapter 12****Dumbledore Sent Who**

Sirius continued to grin as he opened the book and found the right chapter. The happy expression faded into confusion as he silently read the title. Wasn't the keeper of the keys Hagrid's title? Sure he liked the big man and all, but he wasn't the best person to introduce someone to the magical world. For Merlin's sake he wasn't even a professor at the school. McGonagall was the one who was supposed to handle this. She had experience after all in talking to the muggleborns. It was part of her job description as the Deputy Head. Add in Harry's unusual circumstances as the Boy-Who-Lived and to not know his own history, he really should have warranted an actual professor.

**"The Keeper of the Keys," **He finally read out loud, hiding his conflicting thoughts.

**BOOM. **

He said in a deep voice but at a normal decibel. The last thing he wanted to do was scare his son into moving further down the couch. Of course he didn't want to get in trouble with Sev either, he admitted. He gave Remus a cheeky grin when the man glared at him. "Now Remy, I was merely demonstrating how you're supposed to read it."

To the children's delight Remus stuck his tongue out childishly. "We both know the only reason you're doing this now is, because I already got in trouble for it. If you'd been reading the last chapter you would have done the same thing." The werewolf pointed out.

"Hey you insisted on reading last. Thanks for that by the way. I hate kitchen duty and now I'm free of it for two days." He grinned smugly.

Across the room Severus was shaking his head, wondering how they would be able to raise four children when he was the only sensible adult around.

**They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

"That really wasn't stupid." Hermione corrected, looking pained to be doing so. "I'm sure Hagrid's knocks really did sound like a cannon."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be correcting every single thing it says in the books? It's right annoying you know."

She huffed. "Well it's wrong to call someone stupid when they're not being. Unlike you I might add."

Harry heaved a sigh. It was almost as bad as being in the room with Hermione and Ron.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

Sirius looked up in confusion, as the other two men made furious sounds of disgust. "I'm missing something. What's a rifle?"

"It's a gun Padfoot, the kind they use to kill animals with." Remus informed him with a low growl.

The dog animagus eyes opened wide. "You mean one of those weapons Lily told me about that shoot bits of metal into you and almost always killed you?" He asked, his heart speeding up. "And he actually has one of those things around my pup?" He threw the book down to pull the kid closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Harry yelped as his father twisted him around. He tried to pull his arms away, but the man had a firm grip.

"He didn't hurt you with that gun did he?" He asked running his hands over the kid. As the stories Lily had told him flashed through his mind.

"Black!" Severus ended up yelling after several attempts to get the man's attention failed. "Harry is fine and this happened four years ago. You need to calm down."

Sirius took a deep breath, and seeing the look his son was giving him, blushed. "Sorry it's just Lily told me about those things, and they weren't good stories."

Draco and Neville were both looking equally horrified. "They can hurt us, even with our magic?" The former asked.

Remus nodded. "Shield charms don't work on them, so if you ever see one run away."

"Did you run away Harry?" Neville asked quietly. He didn't want to upset his friend's father anymore, the man still looked pale.

"No," Harry shrugged as he wrapped his arms around his father. "I didn't have to. It didn't last long."

Sirius took another deep breath and picked up the book to continue, keeping one arm firmly around his son.

**"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!"**

**There was a pause. Then —**

**SMASH!**

The whispered shouthad Harry laughing, happy that his dad was back to normal. He loved that the man was so funny, and it was brilliant to see him tease Remus. He would never have thought they could be this young and carefree when he'd met them in third year.

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

"That was a little extreme and I imagine scary." Hermione pointed out, her eyes opened wide. "Was he trying to deter you from the wizarding world before you even knew about it?"

"Maybe he's just an idiot with no sense." Draco mumbled under his breath. He didn't understand how they could like the big buffoon.

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

"You have your mother's attention for detail." Severus realized, his brow furrowed in thought. He didn't understand how he could have missed that in the last four years.

Sirius let out a dramatic sigh. "That woman noticed everything. I couldn't get away with even a simple prank once we got together."

"You didn't seem to mind Padfoot." Remus reminded him with a grin. "I think you deliberately provoked her most of the time."

"She was hot when she was riled up." He shrugged unapologetically as he winked down at his son.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. **

**The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

**"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…"**

Severus rolled his eyes. "That's the first thing he says? Does he honestly expect anyone in that house to know him? He's lucky Dursley didn't fire the gun right away. He could have been injured, or worse one of the children could have been hit."

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear**

**"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

"Was he really that rude?" Hermione asked her eyes wide. She looked around to see that her father and Remus were both shocked at the man's uncharacteristic greeting.

Sirius meanwhile looked irritated. "The Dursley's are already angry about the letters, and Hagrid acting like that is only going to make the situation worse." He pointed out.

Harry frowned. "He did have to cross the sea, during a storm in the middle of the night. I'm sure it wasn't as easy as he made it seem."

"Why didn't he just wait until morning?" Neville asked hesitantly. "What could he really do in the middle of the night, other than wake everyone up?"

The dark haired kid shrugged. "I don't know but I didn't freeze to death, and I might have if he'd waited until morning."

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

**"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."**

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise. "I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

Remus sighed. "He does have the truth of it. He had every right to make Hagrid leave. The big man broke down their door in the middle of the night for Merlin's sake. I probably would have stunned first and asked questions later."

Sirius nodded, reaffirming his thoughts on Hagrid's inadequacy for the job. In all honesty he was just making matters worse by making the Dursleys angry and even more afraid of magic. What was going to happen once Hagrid did what he needed to do and left Harry with them again? How were they going to treat his son then?

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

Hermione's mouth dropped open as the three men gave large sighs of relief. "I knew Hagrid was strong but that was just... wow."

Harry nodded as he looked up at this father. "I told you it wasn't there long. You should have seen Uncle Vernon's face when Hagrid twisted that rifle as easy as if it was a rope." He said snickering at the memory.

Sirius gave a heartfelt chuckle. "I'm sure it ranged a variety of colors."

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

Harry and Neville burst out laughing while across the room Draco snickered. "It would have taken a Hagrid sized person to step on a mouse as big as your uncle." Hermione pointed out with a chuckle.

The three men watched, their hearts lifting with joy at the sounds of their children's enjoyment. Children should laugh and enjoy life but unfortunately the four had lacked the chance to endure the fun side of life. They each made a silent vow to change things, to have their children laughing and playing every day. To give them the childhood they had missed.

**"Anyway — Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

"Disgusting. Oh yes here eat what I sat my big bum on." Draco actually looked green imagining it. "Can he be any more of a doofus?"

Remus sighed as he rubbed his head. His son was being undeniably rude, but then again he had a point even if it was said sarcastically. He didn't want to punish the boy when he agreed with what he was saying.

Harry was glaring murderously at his former rival. It was obvious the dark haired boy took offense to the statement. "It tasted great thank you. The best cake I ever ate." He growled out. Hermione and Neville exchanged anxious looks. They knew what Harry was like when he got like this.

"You actually ate it?" Draco was aghast. "Do you eat trash too?"

"If I had to, yes," Harry snapped, standing up and clenching his fists angrily. "Not all of us got to eat five course meals and cake everyday of our pampered lives. Some of us have to take what we can get."

Draco opened his mouth to retaliate, but Sirius had heard enough. "That's it. We have several books to get through, and it would be faster if you two don't sit here and argue like this." He said pulling the back of Harry's shirt. He blinked in surprise when his son whirled around to face him.

"Why does he always get off, and I always get in trouble?" He demanded. "I was defending my friend."

"You're not in trouble, yet." Sirius said softly. "And I don't mind you defending Hagrid, but you need to calm down and not attack anyone okay?"

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Sorry." He mumbled scrambling back to his seat. He curled up and pressed his face against the man's side, embarrassed at his outburst in front of the others.

Sirius ran a hand through the dark hair. "Hey now," He whispered. "I wasn't mad. I understand that boys often have differences of opinion. It's normal."

Draco watched the interaction with confusion and a touch of envy. Nobody had ever held him like that, especially not after he misbehaved.

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with **_**Happy Birthday Harry **_**written on it in green icing.**

"That sounds really nice Harry." Neville offered quietly. He too had been watching the pair enviously, though he understood that if anyone deserved something good to happen to him it was Harry.

The dark haired kid turned his head to smile shyly at his friend. "It was the first time I could ever remember getting a birthday cake." He admitted.

"If Lily's Garden is still standing there will be pictures there of your first birthday." Sirius told him. "Both of yours as Lily and Alice held a double party."

"It's still there." Remus spoke up hesitantly. "The wards wouldn't let me in, but the outside seems to be in good shape."

"Lily's Garden?" Hermione asked, knowing her friend was curious but still too embarrassed to ask.

"It's the house Lily and I lived in with Harry." Sirius explained. "I planted lilies in every inch of the yard. We'll have to make a trip there one day soon."

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

"Harry." Hermione couldn't help scolding. But she smiled apologetically when she saw the downcast look on his face. She could tell he was not very happy at the moment. "Sorry."

Harry shrugged his shoulders but made no comment. Sirius frowned down at him in concern.

"Hey you okay?" He asked, ruffling the black locks. He couldn't help smirking at the aggravated look he got in return and was relieved when the tense body relaxed slightly, though he noticed he hadn't gotten an answer.

**The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

**"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

Snape closed his eyes in disbelief. First the argument that had left both boys pouting, but now he had to listen to the idiocy of one of his colleagues. Couldn't the man see that they were in a shack with no supplies, no heat of any kind and certainly nothing alcoholic.

He was reminded that this would be the last chapter they would be reading for the day and felt that the break couldn't come fast enough. If he was lucky he could sequester himself in the lab for the rest of the afternoon for some peace and quiet.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

Sirius sighed in relief. "Thank you Hagrid." He murmured under his breath. He gave a second sigh when he felt his son's thin arms wrap around him.

"He isn't supposed to do magic." Draco whined. "At least that is what my father said."

Remus winced at the words. "He probably had special permission to use it, and it did help Harry and the others in that shack who were no doubt freezing. So it was a good thing, and we shouldn't question it too much." He tried to explain. He bit his tongue to keep from saying what he really wanted to, that Lucius was no longer his father and the foolish, over confident man wasn't always right.

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.**

"Hagrid must live by the Boy Scout motto." Hermione giggled, but seeing the confused looks on all of the faces she added. "Be prepared, that is their motto. And Hagrid definitely seems to have his pockets prepared for anything."

"Hagrid's had that coat forever." Remus smiled at the memory. "Some of the stuff he keeps in there, he could probably live comfortably for a while on it."

Harry smiled to himself as he remembered the owl, the dormice, the dog biscuits and the knitting. He was sure the man was right, but he wasn't in the mood to agree with him on anything at the moment.

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little.**

**Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

**The giant chuckled darkly. "Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

"Well that was rude of Hagrid." Hermione looked scandalized. "I mean we know Dudley is a bad kid from what we've read, but Hagrid didn't know anything about him. I never would have believed he could be so rude to a child he just met."

Harry looked thoughtful. He hadn't even realized it. He was just happy at the time to have somebody tell Dudley off, but Hermione was right Hagrid had been mean to Dudley. He felt bad now especially when he remembered it was Dudley Hagrid cursed instead of Uncle Vernon. It was his uncle who had made the man mad after all, so he should have cursed him. No wonder Dudley was so afraid of wizards.

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful,**

Sirius gently poked the kid in the side. "Didn't you tell me you were fine, that you were used to not eating much? And now I hear you were starving."

Harry gave his dad his most innocent look. "But that was the day before in the book. By this time all I'd eaten was some cold tomatoes and a bag of chips. Of course I was starving."

"He's right mutt, you can't hold it against him." Severus interjected, silently relieved to see some life back in the small boy. He'd been worried when the kid had gone silent, it was so unlike him.

"This time," Sirius decided with a teasing look. "He won't always be right, and then I'll have my revenge." He couldn't help smiling at the small laugh.

**but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts —** **yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."**

"Nope." Harry answered. "I had no clue what he was talking about."

"Nothing?" Draco asked in shock. He huffed when the other boy looked away without answering.

**"Er — no," said Harry.**

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

**"Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

It broke Sirius's heart that his pup was apologizing for something that wasn't his fault. He hated that the kid had a childhood like his own. How many times had he tried to apologize to forestall his parents treating him badly? And to know his pup had to endure the same kind of life. It wasn't right. He had made a promise to himself and Lily that their son would have a better life. That he wouldn't grow up constantly belittled and beaten down. Merlin but it physically hurt him to know that it had happened anyway.

**"**_**Sorry**_**?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know about' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"**

**"All what?" asked Harry**

**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"**

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

**"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"**

Harry frowned in aggravation. He loved Hagrid to death, but that still made him sound like he was stupid. It had hurt that a stranger would say such a thing.

Draco opened his mouth to make a snide comment, but the nudge from his godfather had him looking up. The look he was receiving had him closing his mouth with a snap, as he squirmed in his chair. The last time he'd gotten that particular look he'd gotten smacked by the man.

"Well that's one thing Hagrid got wrong." Sirius spoke up, having felt his son's sudden tenseness. "Harry's smart and quick witted. He knows a lot of stuff." He said proudly. Harry felt a warm glow before he remembered how he deliberately held back in school. He could change that though and make his dad proud for real this time.

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad. "I know **_**some **_**things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

Hermione giggled. "Really Harry, math and stuff?" She asked, her laughter dying when her father turned his glare on her. "Sorry," She mumbled. "It just sounded funny." She apologized though she was secretly elated the man had noticed her. Honestly you would think they were in his classroom as much attention as he gave her.

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About **_**our **_**world, I mean. **_**Your **_**world. **_**My **_**world. **_**Yer parents' world**_**."**

**"What world?"**

Harry smiled ruefully. "I thought he was saying my family was aliens. I mean it fit with Uncle Vernon saying we were freaks. I was suspecting him to say Mars or Saturn or something."

Hermione put her hand over her mouth, but they all could still hear what she said through her laughter. "More like Pluto with Padfoot being your dad."

Harry began laughing so hard he would have fallen to the floor if his father hadn't caught him. "Oh Merlin, that's a good one. I'll have to remember that."

"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry only laughed harder at the aggravated look on the other boy's face. Hermione had covered her face with a pillow, as she tried to catch her breath.

Sirius pouted. "I want to know the joke, too." He whined playfully.

Hermione finally got herself under control even though a giggle would escape here or there. "Pluto is a planet in outer space," She started.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Hermione my family is obsessed with stars. I know what Pluto is. But I don't understand why the two of you are laughing like hyenas."

"Well Pluto is also the name of a cartoon character that happens to be a dog. So if Harry were from outer space it's only fitting that he should be from there." She huffed when everyone continued to look at her in confusion. "Well Harry and I thought it was funny."

"Thanks Hermione, I needed that." Harry said as he leaned weakly against his father.

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. "DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble."**

**Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. "But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're **_**famous**_**. You're **_**famous**_**."**

"Stupid fame. Why would people think being famous for your parents dying was a good thing?" Harry grumbled loudly, his previous euphoria fading. His dad may be alive, but his mum and godfather died that night. What kind of idiots thought that was something he wanted to be known for? He couldn't help looking at Malfoy and Snape.

**"What? My — my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

Neville gave him a knowing look. He understood why he had asked that and ignored the reference to himself. It was hard not getting to know your own parents. It made the shy boy even sadder to realize that all of the other kids in the room were going to have that chance while he still couldn't.

**"Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

"If Dumbledore was going to send Hagrid, the least he could have done was tell the man he had kept Harry ignorant of his history, so that he would be a little prepared." Remus grumbled.

Severus snorted. "You say that like you actually expect the old man to do something to make things easier for Harry."

**"Yeh don' know what yeh **_**are**_**?" he said finally.**

Harry huffed and steeled himself for whatever was about to spew from Draco's mouth. He just knew the other boy would have something to say. He glanced up, a glare ready, only to be distracted as he caught sight of his potions professor.

The man had an odd look on his face, almost as if he felt bad that Harry had grown up ignorant of magic. But that couldn't be right. Why would the evil dungeon bat that had spent the last four years tormenting him actually care? Harry ducked his head, his confusion making himself conscious.

Draco felt like yelling, screaming and throwing the biggest tantrum he'd ever thrown. He had wanted to say something funny and witty. It had been the perfect opening. But his godfather was already unhappy with him. Though he shouldn't be, Draco huffed. It's not like he'd done anything to deserve it. And now he had to watch as his Uncle Sev made sad cow eyes at scarhead. It wasn't right. That had been something they had shared, their dislike of the pompous brat.

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. "Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

"Yeah how'd that work out for you Dursley?" Sirius asked the book.

"I don't think he can hear you." Harry pointed out cheekily.

"Oh so now you want to give me a hard time, do you? Sirius asked. He narrowed his eyes playfully. "Bring it on, I can take you."

"I think I'll wait." His son said around his laughter. "That way you don't know when it's going to happen."

Sirius grinned happily. "That's my boy." He boasted sticking his tongue out at his friends when they rolled their eyes.

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage. "You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

"Still not happy about three adults leaving my pup on a doorstep with a letter," Sirius muttered, his happy expression morphing into a frown.

"I'm fine. You don't need to be upset." Harry hugged the man to calm him down.

"Kiddo there is nothing that will ever make me less upset about that." Sirius had a gleam of anger in his eyes. "Your safety is the most paramount thing in my world, and when those idiots left you there you were still a toddler, little more than a baby. I truly would enjoy making all three of them pay for that." Seeing Harry's face take on a stubborn look didn't help his mood, but he knew the kid had had a hard day and did his best to lighten the mood. "That's a parents' job, you know to make everyone who hurts you suffer. That includes girlfriends."

Harry blushed as the other children giggled. He honestly didn't know how he felt about that. Before he was just starting to be interested in girls, but now he had no feelings for them at all. It was very confusing.

**"Kept **_**what **_**from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

**"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

**"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard."**

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

**"I'm a **_**what**_**?" gasped Harry.**

"I truly think I would have been less shocked to be told I was the alien." Harry snorted. "I mean there was always stories in the tabloids my aunt read about UFO's, but wizards hadn't been mentioned since Merlin's time."

**"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? And' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

"I fully agree with that." Sirius smirked. "Between your mum and me you're bound to be brilliant."

Severus rolled his eyes. "You can deflate your head mutt. Harry's a good wizard despite being your son."

"Hey." The man protested before he noticed his son wasn't joining in the fun. "Are you doing okay kiddo? You know we're just playing."

Harry dredged up a smile, as he once again drew his mind away from his poor school work. "Yeah I was just being squished by your big head." He answered simply. The exchange had Neville and Hermione chuckling, Draco biting his lip and Severus smirking. But it was Remus's loud laughter that drew everyone's attention.

"You're right Padfoot. Harry is brilliant." He gasped out. Sirius gave him a dirty look as he continued reading.

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to**

_**Mr. H. Potter,**_

_**The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock,**_

_**The Sea.**_

**He pulled out the letter and read:**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

"He doesn't brag much does he?" Draco sneered. He couldn't believe the old fraud had so many titles.

"It is worrying." Severus muttered. "It shows how much influence he has and how much we'll have to overcome."

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

"Nothing like waiting until the last minute to get him his letter," Sirius murmured. It wasn't that big of a deal, he knew there was no way Dumbledore wouldn't have not accepted his son. But he also knew reading that, as the thirty-first dawned would have made the kid very anxious. Wouldn't it have been simpler to have someone visit earlier in the week?

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

"Why would you ask such a stupid question?" Draco sneered. The prat learns he's going to a magic school, and the first thing he asked about is a stupid owl.

Sirius looked at him sternly. "There is no such thing as a stupid question, especially when you don't understand something." He glanced down at his son to make sure he understood before shooting a look at Remus. It would help if he was backed up by the man.

The werewolf nodded. "I'm sure Harry had a thousand questions floating around and that one was simply the one that came out first."

"Still stupid," Draco muttered under his breath.

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl— a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:**

"Just because you could read it doesn't mean you should." Remus pointed out absently.

"Well if Hagrid would have bothered to answer his question or even explain anything Harry wouldn't have had to snoop." Hermione snapped, drawing a surprised look from her father.

Remus looked on in shock. "Good point. I was just commenting that it wouldn't be a good idea to continue that practice."

Harry bit his lip to keep from sniping back, and he could see Hermione doing the same. He thought it a bit rich that Remus was scolding him for something that had happened years ago, when his own son had been rude and disrespectful just minutes ago without a word from the man.

"What a good parent you are." Sirius bit out sarcastically, quickly reading before his friend could comment.

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**Given Harry his letter.**_

_**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.**_

_**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone. Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

Hermione chuckled good-naturedly. "That would have been a sight to see. I mean you must have thought that Hagrid was crazy."

"I was confused." Harry admitted his good mood from earlier coming back. "I'd heard of carrier pigeons, but I really didn't expect an owl to deliver mail."

"Why would you use a pigeon to carry messages?" Sirius wondered before shaking his head and going back to the book. Harry and Hermione shared a laugh filled look. That was exactly what they had asked when they learned about owl post.

**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight. "He's not going," he said.**

"I don't think Hagrid's going to take no for an answer, but doesn't your uncle have the right of it?" Neville asked hesitantly. "I mean he's your guardian so if he says you can't go..." He trailed off.

Remus looked thoughtful. "Yes and no. Vernon was his muggle guardian, but he would have no say in the magical world, and as this was a magical matter nothing he says is going to hold weight."

"But if Dad was in Az...um… unavailable who had a say in what I did in the magical world?" Harry asked looking confused.

"After your mum and me, it would have gone to your godparents, but with both Reg and James gone next in line would have been their husbands." Sirius explained. "Though I'm guessing Dumbledore claimed that role for himself." He noticed his son didn't look happy, as he eyed the two men. He hoped that with time he would come to accept and forgive them.

**Hagrid grunted. "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

**"A what?" said Harry, interested.**

**"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"I hardly think Hagrid's one to talk as big as he is." Hermione frowned. She couldn't get over how insulting the man was being.

"The big oaf is a half giant." Draco pointed out looking mildly disgusted he was defending the man. "The muggles are just fat."

She sneered back at him. "I was thinking more about how rude he was being, and the poor impression he was having on Harry."

**"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

"It's not what you think." Harry called out quickly. He could his two former professors glaring angrily. Hermione looked resigned, Draco shocked and Neville contemplative. His father looked sad, and Harry knew he was imagining the worst. "It was a bad choice of words on his part. They didn't literally try to stamp it out."

Remus gave him a searching look. "Maybe not but the severe neglect and starvation certainly didn't help."

Sirius squeezed his son's knee as he kept reading. He knew there was nothing that he could say that hadn't already been said. All he could do was make sure he had a good home from here on out.

**"You **_**knew**_**?" said Harry. "You **_**knew **_**I'm a — a wizard?"**

**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "**_**Knew**_**! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? **

Sirius took on a menacing tone as he read the way his sister-in-law talked about his wife to their son. 'Stupid bint.' He thought viciously. 'Jealous shrew.' He looked up to meet Severus' eyes. The other man was smirking, as if he could read his thoughts. Sirius did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out before he continued reading, though he had to admit to himself that some of his anger had dissipated.

**Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that **_**school **_**— and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak!**

The last word came out as a snarl. "I know it sounds bad." Harry started. He knew his father was furious at the moment, and it looked as if the others were steaming too, even Draco. "But I was actually glad to hear that."

"Harry." Hermione called out shocked.

He looked up to see Sirius giving him a narrowed eyed look and shrugged. "It's just they were always calling me a freak and to hear her call mum that, it was as if we were connected." He pointed out.

"That's really nice, I think." Neville said slowly while Draco shook his head.

"You're so weird."

Sirius shared a look with his two friends. They were still angry at the insult to Lily, but to say anything might take away from Harry. He sighed as he turned back to the book.

**"But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you,**

"Nope she met and married that Black boy. I got the Potter boy." Remus smiled smugly.

"Yeah but she got the better deal." Sirius teased his friend.

"No I got the better deal." Severus smirked. "I got the better Black twin."

"Hardy-har-har Sev. You know you really wanted me, but since I loved Lily you had to settle for Reg." Sirius said snootily.

"Keep dreaming Mutt." Severus shuddered at the thought.

"You both have got rocks in your head. I got the better deal." Remus informed them both with a grin. "I got the one that was most loving.

"Says you." Sirius snorted. "I got the one that could cook." He pointed out smugly.

"And she would smack you upside the head for saying something like that." Severus smirked.

The children were watching the three men joke around in amazement. It was obvious how much the three had loved their partners, and how good of a friendship they had once had. Neville couldn't help feeling sad. Why couldn't at least one of his parents remained, so that he could hear moments like this about them.

**and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —**_**abnormal **_**— and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

The laughter immediately died, as they all sat in disbelief. It was inconceivable that anybody could be so cruel, as to tell a child about his parents' death like that. Sirius couldn't help growling. Those blasted muggles better hope he didn't make a trip to Privet Drive, as soon as the kids were in bed. He really would become a mass murderer.

Hermione looked teary eyed. "That's how you found out?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. "That part of it yeah. But they'd always thrown it in my face that they were dead. I think I was so mad that day, because I found out they lied to me, not that they blurted it out in such a manner. I was used to that."

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"**

"Yeah, lucky me," Harry muttered sadly.

"Well, look at it like this Pup." Sirius tried to cheer the kid up. "They still don't know your name as it is Harry Black, not Harry Potter."

"Yeah Harry so even the people who have met you don't know your name." Neville joked.

"So see you are just nobody, of no importance." Hermione snickered.

"Yay, just what I want." Harry grinned cheekily.

"On that note I guess I will continue to read about my little nobody's life." Sirius smirked glad that his kid was in a better mood. The sound of laughter was great.

**"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

**"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

The three men couldn't help thinking truer words had never been spoken. Hagrid really shouldn't have been the one to inform Harry of any of this. Just another one of Dumbledore's mechanisms.

**"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…"**

"More like a total pile of hogwash." Sirius interrupted his reading to say.

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"**

"Yeah everybody in our world knows his name, but very few are brave enough to say it." Harry huffed angrily. "I want to know how all the kids know the name if nobody says the stupid made up thing."

"I didn't know it until I read it in a book the year before I went to Hogwarts." Neville offered looking ashamed. "I had to ask Gran who Voldemort was she told me it was You-Know-Who."

Draco grimaced. "I only ever heard him referred to as the Dark Lord." He admitted. Harry and Hermione traded incredulous looks.

**"Who?"**

**"Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared.**

"You know people are still scared of what Hitler did, but that doesn't mean nobody is going to say the psychotic murderer's name. Trust me he killed more people than Voldemort did." Harry stated furiously. He was looking at Hermione when he said this.

Hermione had the grace to look ashamed. "It's different."

"Come on Hermione, you are one of the most logical people I ever met, and you have let them convince you not to say the man's name." Harry groused. "And you know exactly what I'm talking about with Hitler."

"Well Hitler didn't have magic that could unlock doors or pinpoint your location or do any other number of things." She argued back. "Reading about all his villainous acts right after finding out about magic was incredibly frightening."

"It's not an argument you're going to win Pup, not when ninety percent of the wizarding world is on the other side." Sirius pointed out. He couldn't help smiling when his son pouted.

"It's stupid." The kid muttered under his breath. He couldn't help giving his best friend a disappointed look.

**Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…" Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

**"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

**"Nah — can't spell it. All right —**_**Voldemort**_**. "**

"You got Hagrid to say the name?" Neville asked looking shocked.

"It's not that surprising." Remus pointed out. "Hagrid does spend a lot of time with Dumbledore, and that old goat is always correcting people. Plus it had been ten years since the Dark Lord's downfall. Some of the fear was lessening."

Harry glanced at the man. He was beginning to wonder if Remus even liked him. Here he was correcting him for things in the past, and now he was acting like something Harry knew was a big deal was nothing. He had just been told by his dad that getting people not to fear the name was going to be a hard thing, and Harry knew that Hagrid had more reason to fear it than most. He couldn't help feeling disappointed with the way Remus was acting.

**Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. **

"And some joined to find answers." Severus mumbled to himself. He shot a look at his daughter, wondering how much she knew about his involvement with the Dark Lord. He resisted rubbing his arm. So far he hadn't been called, but he knew it wouldn't be long. The madman had been busy making plans since his regeneration and would have a task for him soon.

**Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

"What if it's not fear but respect?" Harry asked out of the blue. He was thinking about Voldemort residing in the castle all of first year, and how he'd sent his most trusted servant for fourth. A man afraid wouldn't have done that.

Hermione gave him a knowing look. "Now that we know how evil Dumbledore is I think we need to look back at all of their interactions. We know Voldemort attacked that Halloween on Dumbledore's suggestion. What if he's the headmaster's apprentice or something?"

Severus was looking at them with wide eyes. "I don't think I would go that far but this does bear thought. What has the old man actually done to stop the Dark Lord?" He was thinking of the stone and the ridiculously easy traps the professors had been told to place.

"There might be some respect there but I think if either one of them got the chance to kill the other they would take it." Remus pointed out looking disturbed.

**"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew.**

"Thank you Hagrid. I'm glad you appreciate my talents." Sirius joked wanting to get everyone's minds away from the horrendous thought of Dumbledore and Voldemort teaming up.

Harry jabbed him lightly in the side as he laughed. "Oi my dad has a big head like you always said Sir." He teased as he looked over at his the potions professor.

"I'm glad you finally see the truth." Severus smirked at the affronted look on the mutt's face. He couldn't help feeling relieved that the child felt he could joke about all the abuse he had thrown in his face over the years. Maybe there was hope yet.

"Well I never." Sirius raised his nose in the air with a haughty look, "My own child turning against me. Who would have ever thought it?"

Neville grinned at the interaction while he looked at the man in wonder. It was incredible how he had such an easy going personality and ready laugh after spending twelve years in Azkaban. Harry was really lucky that his father wasn't laying in St. Mungo's next to his own parents.

**Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!**

"Nope that was your Uncle James. I had my priorities and being head boy wasn't one of them." Sirius looked proud of this.

"What was more important to you?" Hermione couldn't help asking, since she thought being head girl, was a dream come true.

"That was simple, spending as much time as I could trying to get the head girl to forget her duties and have fun with me." Sirius told her seriously.

This had the three boys laughing at the girl's face. The other two men couldn't help but agree that was exactly what Sirius had done.

**Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

"Yeah that was the reason." Sirius rolled his eyes in exasperation. "We may have trusted the man more than we should have at the time, but I hardly think that was the reason Voldemort never approached some of us."

"Some of us?" Hermione questioned having caught the play of words. "So he did approach members of the group?"

Sirius shrugged looking regretful he had brought up the subject. "The Potters and the Longbottoms were extremely light and had been for generations. He had to have known there was no sense even looking in that direction, but the Blacks have always been dark. The two of us and Sev were approached to join. With Reg and Sev being in Slytherin they couldn't tell them to stuff it like I could."

"But they didn't join." The girl demanded looking fearful, as she thought about her parents. She didn't notice her father's downcast look.

"They didn't join when they were asked." Sirius responded quietly. He grimaced at his son's shrewd look. The kid was much too perceptive at times.

**"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —"**

Sirius paused as the pain in his chest intensified. He would have refused to read, if he knew he'd be reading about Lily's death. He felt Harry scoot closer and wrap his arms around him.

Across the room Remus had bent over with his head in his hands. He had only just gotten his memories of James back and to hear about that night was unbearable.

Neville scooted closer to his godfather and rubbed his small hand on Remus's back in comfort. Draco looked on with jealousy. The man was his Father not the squib's. He should be the one that the man was looking down at appreciatively. It didn't even occur to him that he should be the one to offer the comfort.

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

**"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anywa… "You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it.**

"Thank Merlin for that." Sirius wrapped the child in his arms tightly. "I wouldn't want to live if I lost you too."

**"Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry.**

**"No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts — an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

"They were some really good people and friends." Remus told the kids.

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before — and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

Sirius's arms tightened almost painfully on the small child nestled against his side while Draco's eyes widened.

"You remember being hit by the killing curse?"

"It's not something to be proud of." Remus told his son, sounding stern as his emotions continued to choke him. "I'm sure it was a very traumatic event to be able to remember it at such a young age."

**Hagrid was watching him sadly. "Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…."**

"Kidnapped you more like on Dumbledore's orders," Sirius whispered into the black tresses.

**"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

Severus sighed. "I really thought we had gotten rid of the dunderhead."

Neville gave him a small smile. "We couldn't get that lucky." He said bravely. Sirius began reading before the man could respond.

**"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured —**

Harry sighed at the growls and angry expressions. He really was getting tired of calming everyone down. "You can tell by the way he says it that he never actually beat me." He pointed out.

"But why?" Hermione asked. She shrugged as everyone turned to look at her. "Not that I want it to happen but why didn't he?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, I would say he was afraid of being contaminated by me, but they let Dudley bully me as much as he wanted to so..." He trailed off with another shrug.

"I don't really care why, I'm just glad it never happened." Sirius sighed.

**and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion — asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end."**

"And I always knew you'd end up wider than your house." Sirius sneered back, remembering the one time he'd met the man, before Lily and Petunia had broken off things for good. The man had said much of the same at the time.

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word…"**

"I don't blame him the man deserves to be hexed." Snape was rubbing his forehead as if trying to ease a headache. The others were nodded in agreement the man was getting on their nerves.

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

**"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

**"But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

Neville and Hermione were staring at Harry in shock. "What?" Harry asked confused.

"You didn't call him Voldemort." Neville answered. He realized the more he said it the easier it was.

"I didn't want to upset Hagrid. He really didn't like the name."

"You don't mind saying it around Ron and me." Hermione pointed out.

"But this was also the first time I'm really hearing it." He shot back. "It's not like I continue to avoid using it."

Sirius read louder to drown out their argument. He knew this was one area where his son and niece were both stubborn about.

**"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die.**

"From the way he looks now I would say no. He looks more like half snake half man than anything." Harry informed them.

"Really?" Draco seemed stunned.

"Well yeah, the man doesn't even have a nose just two slits in his face. His eyes are red and he is bald. He is almost as pale as a ghost. I can't understand how his followers continue to want to be with him."

Severus nodded his head in agreement with the assessment. "At this point it's mostly fear. The man had come back from the dead. There's no telling what else he could do."

**"Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.**

Draco grimaced as he thought about his parents, err... his previous parents. Lucius had claimed to be under the imperius to get out of trouble. He knew his other father had never been under the curse, but he figured the lie was worth it, after all it had kept the man out of Azkaban and their family intact.

He could tell by the look the other boy was giving him that he didn't approve, but he bet scarhead would have taken his father lying rather than going to prison and not raising him.

**"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — **_**I **_**dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake.**

"What? Why Harry?" Neville frowned in confusion. He couldn't figure out why the other boy would believe such a thing, when he was such a brilliant wizard. But Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione smiled gently at her friend. She had learned that Harry never thought he deserved compliments, and after reading about the Dursleys she understood why so much easier.

**A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard?**

"I truly wish it had worked that way Pup. No family deserves it more that is for sure." Sirius told the kid nestled up next to him. He knew that after what he had read so far he wished he had turned them into animals when he took Harry from them.

**If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

**"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

"I think every muggleborn thinks that when they are told." Remus said with a smile. "For those who have never heard of magic it takes a while to sink in."

"Why would you deny it though? If I didn't have magic," Draco looked briefly horrified at the thought. "I would be jumping at the chance to be a wizard."

Harry shrugged. "I guess I just didn't want to believe it and then have it taken away when they realized they made a mistake." He answered remembering all the times the Dursleys had dangled something in front of him only to laugh and take it away when he reached for it.

Neville nodded in understanding. "You want it so bad you're almost afraid to accept it." He said drawing some concerned looks.

Surprisingly it was Severus who reassured them. "Well you are both excellent wizards so nothing to worry about there."

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled. "Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it… every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry… chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach… dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back… and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

Remus smiled gently at the dark haired boy. "I don't think you really set him on him Harry. It was more you set him free."

"It sounds better the other way." Harry said nonchalantly. "Besides the way Dudley tells it the thing almost squeezed the life out of him."

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

**"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

"Infamous more like." Harry muttered. He couldn't help remembering how every year but third most of the school turned against him for at least a few weeks.

Snape looked pensive. He realized what was going through the boy's head, and he knew the kid was right. He was treated unfairly at school. This made him feel guiltier, because he knew he had always treated him badly. Regulus would have had his bits in a vice if he knew how he treated his nephew. Severus knew that of all of the kids that only their Princess had meant more to his husband than the child he treated so horribly. Damn Dumbledore for making him hate the kid.

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. "Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —"**

**"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born.**

"How do kids get their names put down?" Hermione asked looking interested. "I mean it can't be down to the parents or the muggleborns wouldn't be in the book."

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly. I know it has something to do with your levels of magic. Some kids don't get put down until they start showing signs, and some don't show signs until they are six or seven."

"You showed up in the book within hours of being born." Severus told her, a faraway look in his eyes. "Dumbledore came to the hospital. He couldn't believe there was a child so magically powerful."

"And the rest of us?" Draco asked disgruntled at the smug look on the girl's face.

"The same," Remus told him. Dumbledore was flummoxed each time a name appeared." He traded looks with his friends, wondering if that was where they'd lost the man to his madness.

"Even me?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Neville even you." Snape told him in the kindest voice the boy had ever heard him use to him. "You need to stop doubting yourself, and you could be just as good as the other three with their spells."

**"He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled—"**

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"Wow Dursley's not a complete loss of brains. He was right about that old fool being a crackpot." Sirius said in an awed tone.

Harry rolled his eyes at the man even as he laughed. "I wouldn't go that far. Everyone has to be right at least once."

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!" **

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

"I'm sorry but did Hagrid just hex an innocent child?" Remus asked. He shrugged at the looks he received. "Okay not innocent but in this manner at all. The kid wasn't doing anything. The father was the one spouting off at the mouth, so it's the father that should have paid."

Sirius nodded. "I wouldn't want an adult punishing my child for something I said or did. Bad move Hagrid."

Hermione had her hand over her mouth in shock. This didn't seem like the Hagrid she knew. Why pick on a child that he didn't even know like that?

Harry was looking down ashamed. "I should have done something about it. But I was just so happy to see Dudley in pain for once after everything he had done to me that I didn't even think about how wrong it was." He admitted.

Draco scoffed. "Why should you do anything about it, you didn't do it, the big oaf did. He's the one responsible." He grinned. "Besides I bet it was incredibly funny."

Severus gave his godson a look. "Draco is partially right Harry. It wasn't your responsibility. Hagrid was the adult, and he took his anger out on a child." He grimaced as he realized how that sounded. "I more than anyone, know how wrong that is." He admitted."

"That being said," Sirius bit his lip to keep from laughing outright. "How funny was it?" He asked ignoring Remus's exasperated look.

Harry grinned back. "It was awesome."

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

"That right there is a good reason why Hagrid shouldn't have performed magic of any kind." Remus pointed out. "It just increased their fear and any future attempts to integrate them into Harry's magical life will be met with resistance."

"That might have been Dumbledore's plan." Severus mused. "I wouldn't be surprised if he hinted to Hagrid not to hold back. If Hagrid thought he had permission to throw a hex or two it would explain some of his actions."

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

**"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

"I'd say it's a good thing Dudley only got a tail." Hermione pointed out looking disapproving. "Who knows what might have happened if the transformation had gone any further. Dudley could have very well died."

Draco shrugged. He really didn't think it was that great of a loss from what he'd heard. And it would have been brilliant if the brat had been a pig. He missed the disappointed look Remus sent him.

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows. "Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said.**

"You really should have Harry, than Hagrid could have been told how wrong it was." Hermione lectured. Severus frowned at her, annoyed at the very black and white way she viewed the world. He knew all too well the shades of grey that existed.

**"I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."**

**"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

Remus raised his eyebrow at the question. He thought this was very rude of Harry, but after the way Sirius acted the last time he called Harry on something in the book, he didn't imagine it would go over very well.

**"Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

**"Why were you expelled?"**

"I asked him that many, many times." Sirius admitted. "He never told me. Course then your mum wouldn't let me ask anymore. Seemed to think it was an invasion of privacy. I say it's his own fault, if he was going to go that far and then not explain he was inviting us to ask. I was dying of curiosity."

Harry and Hermione traded smirks. "We know." They chimed in together before breaking into laughter.

"How do you know?" Severus sent them a narrow eyed look, as the dog animagus pouted.

"Because they find out everything," Neville shook his head as he laughed. "You can never keep something hidden if they want to know."

"Well I want to know." Draco drawled. He raised an eyebrow in demand.

Harry shrugged. "It's in the second book so you, and you," he grinned up at his father, "will have to wait."

"Or I could just tickle it out of you." Sirius threatened stopping when a pillow flew across the room and hit him in the face.

"Or you can finish the chapter so we can eat lunch." Severus drawled.

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.**

"Well at least you'll be warm." Hermione said while Draco looked revolted.

**"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' doormice in one o' the pockets."**

"Lunch time," Sirius announced as he set the book down with the others. He sighed as he took in the stack. They were only four chapters in and he was hating every minute of it. How on earth was he going to survive seven whole books?

**We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will be next Wednesday. It won't be a reading the book chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13 A Break with the Kids

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowlings.**

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

**(Parts in italics **_are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts._**)**

**(Parts in not in either **are written by the authors of this story)

**Chapter 13 A Break with the Kids**

"Lunch time." Sirius announced with a wide grin at Remus before plastering a superior look on his face. "And what will our servant make for us today?"

The sandy haired man scowled back playfully. "As if you won't be there gloating as you watch."

Sirius shrugged as he stood up and stretched. "Why deny myself the fun?" He asked winking at his niece. "Besides we need to figure out what we're doing this afternoon, and we wouldn't want you to feel left out."

"Of course not," Remus drawled, smiling as he led the way to the kitchen. Neville had a big grin as he followed with Hermione giggling behind him. Draco gave Severus a searching look, not wanting to be the lone snake amongst the lions.

Sirius lifted Harry up so that he was hanging upside down over the man's arm before sending his own look at the potions master. "Coming?" He asked over his son's squeals of laughter.

Severus hesitated. "I should get down to the lab and start working."

"Now Sev," Sirius started clucking his tongue like an annoyed mother. "You know Aunt Dorea's number one rule. Family always eats together. You know what happens when you break that rule."

"That maybe so but lunch isn't even done." The dour man complained. Draco was shocked to see a pout forming on his face.

Sirius lifted an eyebrow. "It won't take but a minute to put together the makings for sandwiches." He pointed out. "And you know if you head down those stairs you won't come up for hours."

"Fine," the man growled, sneering as he watched man and child bounce down the hallway. Looking down he saw Draco watching curiously. "Want a ride?" He asked on impulse.

The kid widened his eyes before sneering. "I'm not a baby."

"Pity, it looked like fun." He shrugged. "Come along then before the mutt eats it all."

Draco followed in befuddlement and not a little regret. It had looked like fun, and something he'd never been able to do in his previous childhood. Sliding into a seat he watched in mounting confusion, as the elder Black got out plates and glasses while his Uncle Sev set about making coffee. Wasn't the werewolf supposed to wait on them? Why were they doing his job?

Across the table Harry looked up from the animated conversation he'd been having with his fellow Gryffindors as he saw his father pull out the jar of pumpkin juice. "Dad can we have butterbeer instead?"

"Sorry no can do Pup." Sirius shook his head, only half listening, as he tried to distract his brother-in-law.

"Why not?" The whinging quality of his son's voice quickly brought his attention around. He wasn't sure if he was pleased or not that Harry felt safe enough to pull that tone.

"It's unhealthy and illegal for kids your age." Severus answered, his own gaze assessing. "That's part of the reason Hogsmeade is only open to third years and above."

"And why Hogwarts doesn't stock the stuff." Remus added as he sliced ham.

"I didn't know that." Hermione mumbled, a frown marring her face.

Severus shrugged as he pulled down coffee cups from the cabinet. "It's not something we think to tell muggleborns."

Sirius noticed the pout forming on his son's face and reached out to ruffle the silky hair. "It sucks." He commiserated. "How about we get some muggle soda? Not for everyday." He warned as the kids' eyes lit up.

"That would be great Mr. Black." Neville spoke up quietly. He'd really enjoyed the drink at the restaurant the night before.

"It's Uncle Siri, Nev or Padfoot. I answer to both." He pointed to the working werewolf. "That's Uncle Remus or Moony and he's Uncle Sev or the evil dungeon bat." He teased watching as Draco's eyes widened and Neville tried to stifle his giggles. The other two had no such qualms as they laughed loudly.

Severus deliberately sat down between his two godsons as he sneered at the man. "Only my students are allowed to call me that you mangy mutt. You haven't earned that privilege."

"Was it always like this?" Hermione asked as Remus set the platter of sandwiches on the table before taking a seat next to his son. "When the eight of you were together?"

"Worse." Remus answered with a fond grin. "James, Sirius and Alice would hold contests on who could be the loudest."

"Alice would always lose because Frank would kiss her in the middle of the contest, effectively shutting her up." Sirius laughed as he remembered. Neville was beaming, as he took a large bite out of his lunch.

"Do you remember the night everyone announced they were pregnant?" Remus asked, eyes shining as he got caught up in the memories.

Severus nodded. "Reg was four months along but we hadn't told anyone yet. Male pregnancies were rare, and we didn't want to mess anything up by announcing it."

The werewolf nodded. "James hadn't told me because he was afraid of how I would take it."

Sirius noticed the look on Draco's face and leaned over the table. "Your father is incredibly insecure about his disease. He loved you very much but would have cut off his wand arm before he took the chance of passing it down to you."

"And I will always be grateful that James ignored my wishes in this." He cleared his throat. "Anyway in comes, the two lone females of the group, all bubbly and announcing they're four weeks pregnant. James bursts into tears."

"Which wasn't unusual," Sirius reminded them with a grin. "I was actually relieved when he confessed. Started to think he was sick or something."

"About that time," Severus picked up the story. "Regulus got this annoyed look on his face, and he stands up and pulls his shirt tight to show off his little rounded tummy."

"In the snottiest voice he could manage," Sirius continued when Severus became choked with emotion. "He's all congratulations to you all but I'll be delivering first."

"Didn't you about hit the floor at that point Padfoot?" Remus teased. Neville choked as Severus started chuckling.

Sirius pouted. "He was my little brother and he was getting fat. I felt sorry for him." He protested.

"That's a really great story." Hermione spoke up. "Thanks for sharing it."

Her uncle pulled her into a hug. "Oh we have thousands of that nature. No doubt this will become a common occurrence."

"So," Remus announced. "Are we up for checking out the greenhouse this afternoon?" Neville began nodding eagerly.

Draco was frowning. "Why would we want to play in the dirt? I thought we were going to be doing something fun." He complained.

Harry silently agreed. Herbology was not his favorite subject, plus he figured he spent enough time with the chore at his aunt's house. But he didn't miss the way Neville's face fell. "I'm up for it." He said gamely, smirking a bit at the glare Draco sent him. Making the other boy mad was an added bonus.

Hermione nodded oblivious to the scheming her friend was doing. "I wouldn't mind spending some time in the sun." She hesitated as she looked across the table at her father. "But if you're going to be brewing I'd be willing to help you."

"I don't need help." He sneered before mentally cursing himself, "At least not today. I want to get a lot done in a short amount of time. Perhaps at a later date," She nodded silently, keeping her eyes firmly on the floor.

"So I guess we have some exploring to do." Sirius announced, trying to bring some levity back to the table.

"No." Draco declared looking upset. "I don't want to do it so we need to find something else."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Like you're the most important person here," He retorted. "The rest of us have agreed so you're out of luck."

"Harry." Sirius warned quietly.

The young boy flushed. "That came out meaner than I meant it too. But it's majority rules. We're not going to have a unanimous decision every time. There are going to be times when we'll go thrill seeking, and Nev might not want to join or it'll be a boy thing and Hermione will feel left out."

"That's a much better way of putting it." Sirius told him, a proud look in his eye.

"And there's nothing to say that we have to spend all afternoon up there." Remus pointed out. "We can do something else after a while."

Harry frowned and pushed his plate away, no longer hungry. He didn't see why they had to cut Neville's activity short just to accommodate Draco. Why didn't they all bow down before him while they were at it?

He didn't notice the glare his father sent toward the werewolf, or that the man's thoughts matched his own. "Eat a little more please." Sirius requested softly as he turned back to his son. He raised an eyebrow when Harry opened his mouth to speak. "If you even want to consider the option of talking about the growth potion you need to start eating regularly."

Severus couldn't help smirking when the dark haired boy pulled the plate back. He had to give it to the man, he was a good father.

The group was quiet as they finished and cleaned up. Soon four children and two adults were standing on the fourth floor landing staring up the narrow staircase leading to the roof. "You guys stay here while we check the structural integrity." Remus cautioned them. "We don't want you falling through a weak section back into the house."

"We don't want it happening to you either." Hermione pointed out with a frown.

Sirius smirked as he threw an arm around her shoulders. "Ah but we can do magic." He teased laughing when she stuck her tongue out at him. Turning serious he gave them a stern look. "No coming up until we give the all clear."

"This is stupid." Draco complained after a few minutes. "Clearing out greenhouses is for house elves. Why are we doing it?"

"It's healthy and educational." Hermione snapped, irritated by the comments on house elves. "Just because you've never gotten your hands dirty doesn't mean it's wrong."

Neville looked around nervously. "It's okay guys. We don't have to do this if he doesn't want to. Besides I don't think Professor Lupin...umm Uncle Remus would like us arguing."

"Shut up Fatbottom. Nobody asked for your opinion." Draco snapped, but he couldn't help glancing at the empty stairwell.

"Don't talk to Neville like that." Harry fumed. "If you think you're too good to help go find something else to do. It's not like any of us want you here."

Draco glared hatefully at the three before turning and stalking down the stairs. He refused to let them see how much the words hurt.

On the roof the two wizards were testing every inch of the floor and the structure of the greenhouse. Sirius took it a step further to play with the wards. It wouldn't do for anyone to see the little family, or Merlin forbid for one of the children to get too close to the edge and fall over. Or be pushed over by one of their siblings which probably had a better chance of happening he admitted. At least now the wards would prevent that.

Finally he'd had enough of the silence. "Did you forget how to be a father?" He demanded. "Do you need another trip to the goblins?"

Remus sent him a side long glance. "What are you babbling about?"

"I just want to know how long you're going to keep letting your son run roughshod over everyone."

The werewolf turned to shoot his friend an annoyed look. "I'm trying to ease him into the situation. It's a big change for him. Scolding him every time he turns around isn't the way to gain his trust."

Sirius gritted his teeth. "I'm not telling you to do that. But you're letting him be blatantly disrespectful and allowing him to attack the other children. They are just as vulnerable, and your actions are telling them they don't matter."

"Well maybe you should stop jumping down their throats for every little thing if it's a problem." Remus argued back, shoving down his guilt.

"I'm not going to give my son mixed signals." The animagus explained while trying to contain his anger at the other man. He didn't want the conversation carrying downstairs. "I want him to know where he stands from the beginning, so we can both adapt easier to the situation. If I let him do what he wants now and then in a few weeks start changing things on him he will be even more confused."

Remus grimaced as he realized the truth in his friend's words. But he and Harry already had an established relationship, while Draco despised him for being a werewolf. Not to mention he'd practically been kidnapped from loving parents. He reminded his friend of this fact.

Sirius sighed. "Remus I know you love him and want him to love you back, but you're going about it the wrong way. You need to remember you're the parent here. You're the one that makes the decisions not him. James would never have stood for this." He added as he headed for the stairs.

Remus closed his eyes against the pain. "James isn't here." He pointed out unnecessarily.

Sirius ignored the grief stricken words as he descended the steps. At the bottom he looked around suspiciously. "Where's Draco?"

Harry grimaced, knowing the man wouldn't be happy with the harsh words he'd thrown at the other boy.

"He decided he'd rather be on his own." Hermione spoke up. "He really didn't want to work in the greenhouse."

Sirius looked conflicted for a moment, but the guilty look on his son's face decided the matter for him. "Go on up, I'll be there in a minute." He instructed as he started down the next set of stairs. On the second landing he turned to the right and the room Draco had claimed as his own. He entered without knocking, not wanting to give the kid the chance to refuse him.

Draco set up quickly at his entrance and scrubbed at his eyes. "I wasn't crying." He announced furiously.

"Of course not," Sirius agreed as he took a seat on the bed. He ignored the glare Draco sent him at the action. "De-aging plays havoc on the hormones. The body doesn't know what to think, so our eyes are bound to water every now and then with all that going on." He was pleased to see the slight smile that teased out of the boy. "Want to tell me what's got you so out of tune with yourself?"

Draco shrugged bad-temperedly. "It doesn't matter. You'll just take his side anyway."

"You don't know me so you can't say that. I do think Harry was involved, but that doesn't mean I won't find him at fault." Sirius explained keeping his face blank.

"He said they didn't want me there." Draco burst out. He furiously swept an arm over his eyes.

"I don't doubt that he said that, but Harry doesn't usually attack someone unless he's protecting a friend." The man pointed out carefully.

Draco snorted. "He's pigheadedly loyal." He agreed before squirming on the bed. "I might have insulted Longbottom."

"Okay so let me ask you a question." The man pushed on, pleased with the progress. "Would you want to hang out with someone who was constantly insulting you or your cousins?"

The ten year old grimaced. "No." He admitted.

"But if you stopped the insults I don't think they would make a fuss if you joined them now."

"I still don't want to work in the greenhouse." The kid whined. "It's hot and dirty and boring."

Sirius smirked down at him. "Your father, James, was the kind of man who could find fun in any situation."

Draco sneered and tried not to be interested. "What fun is there in pulling weeds?"

"Well you know it's so overgrown up there that it's almost a jungle. We could be explorers looking for the one plant that will save the fair maiden's life. But we have to be careful." He whispered dramatically. "They'll be obstacles and hazards and traps." He grinned when the kid's eyes lit up. "But if you don't want to come along on Padfoot's amazing adventure..."

"I suppose I could help." Draco mused unable to keep the grin off his face. "To save the helpless maiden of course," His face fell. "Why did you come and talk to me?" He asked softly.

"James was my brother in more ways than you could count. You're his son." The man answered simply.

"But why didn't Professor Lupin come? He's supposed to be my father too."

Sirius rubbed a hand over the messy hair. "Remus is a werewolf." He answered softly. "And you don't like werewolves. He isn't going to force himself on you, and he can only get his heart broken so many times."

Draco was quiet as they climbed the stairs. Once on the roof he didn't have time to think, as Sirius boisterously started the adventures. Neville was in his element, pointing out plants that no one else knew and warning of dangers.

Harry, having felt bad about running Draco off earlier, quickly teamed up with him on the hunt for endangered insects. The two had fun as they tried to keep ahead of the evil poachers disguised as their fathers. When everyone was hot and tired the adults conjured a case of water balloons and used the four kids as target practice.

"Dinner time," Remus announced finally, sending a drying spell over the soaked children. "Who want to be the one to drag Severus from his den?"

"I will." Harry volunteered after seeing the mutinous look on Hermione's face.

Remus looked shocked. "Okay." He said sending a searching look at his friend.

Sirius shrugged. "No bloodshed." He warned before smirking, "Unless it's his."

Harry laughed and ran down the stairs, down and down until he reached the basement. "Professor Snape?" He called from the open doorway. He watched the man grimace at the interruption. "It's dinner time." He smirked. "I'm allowed to spill blood to get you there."

"Not your own I'm sure." Severus bit back a grin. "I need ten more minutes." He insisted looked up briefly. He noted the red cheeks and windblown hair. "Did you have fun?"

"I did yeah." Harry answered wandering closer. "Hermione didn't though." He frowned when the man didn't respond. "Why are you ignoring her?"

"I don't mean too." The man answered softly shocking the small boy. He was sure he was going to get ejected. "She just looks so much like him that it hurts."

Harry frowned. "I don't think my Uncle Regulus would want you to treat her like that. I mean you already have four years to make up for." He pointed out teasingly.

"Cheeky brat," Severus smiled as he gathered potion vials. "Your uncle would have had my bits in a vise for the way I've treated the both of you."

Harry gagged at the image. "Pleasant. Are you done yet?"

The tall man snorted. "Don't tell me you're actually hungry?"

"Mayb,." he shrugged. "I'm more worried my dad's going to come down looking for my body."

"I will have you know I haven't envisioned your death for at least twenty-four hours now." He retorted, laughing at the shock that colored the child's face.

"That's good to know." Sirius quipped as he stuck his head through the door. "Tell me Severus, does it hurt, not having that entertainment anymore?"

"It actually does." His brother-in-law responded. "But I still have your demised planned twenty different ways so it's not bad.

"You guys are weird." Harry grumbled as he started up the stairs.

"Foods on the table so you need to get your skinny arse moving," Sirius called back as he followed his son.

Dinner was a loud affair with laughter and stories and teasing. Remus and Severus were both surprised at Draco's engaging personality. There wasn't one insult throughout the meal. The potion master did have the thought to warn the other man that it wouldn't last, being very used to his godson's moods.

"Are we going to play some board games after dinner?" Harry asked eagerly. He'd always wanted to play but had been locked in his cupboard every time Dudley's friends have come over to play.

"I guess we could play a couple of games." Sirius decided with a glance at his friends. "I want you in bed by nine though."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, stopping when Severus held up a hand. "It's completely reasonable. You're ten again and have had a very long day. Tomorrow's going to be the same." He raised an eyebrow at her mutinous look, "Unless you want it to be earlier?"

She shook her head, deciding to bow out of the conversation by retrieving the board games. Monopoly was quickly decided on as it was able to accommodate all seven of them at once. Sirius of course called dibs on the dog piece.

"Is that Snuffles, dad?" Harry teased, laughing at the tongue the man stuck out.

"Why does my son have to be so cheeky?" He grumbled good-naturedly.

"He does share your DNA." Severus pointed out dryly, while Remus laughed in the background.

Remus and Neville were the first out of the game, both being too nice to demand their rent money. Sirius and the two boys soon followed leaving daughter pitted against father.

"You weren't by chance a land baron in a past life were you?" He grumbled teasingly as he landed on another of her properties.

"A mob boss," She shot back. "That'll be eight hundred dollars Professor."

"Severus." The man corrected quietly, as he counted out the money. "I don't expect you to be comfortable calling me dad or father yet, but you are allowed to call me by my name." He winced at the tear filled eyes. "Hermione," He called deliberately. "It's your turn."

She lost the game in spectacular fashion after that, too befuddled to concentrate. "Off to bed with my Miss Mob Boss. Your kingdom has fallen." He teased as he put the pieces back together. He raised an eyebrow when she continued to sit there staring at him. "Do you need a bedtime story?" He asked only half jokingly.

"No." She answered flushing. "I really like you when you're like this."

He pursed his lips. "It's a way of life I've fallen out of practice with." He warned. "I doubt I can maintain this all the time after thirteen years of disuse."

"That's okay. I didn't mind the evil dungeon bat all that much either." She said leaving him staring after her in shocked silence.

"Congratulations Nox, you've become a father." Sirius teased as he ushered three sleepy boys up the stairs.

**Well we hope you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't a long chapter, but the next one will definitely make up for that. It is almost 28,000 words long. Until next Wednesday for your new update. Thanks for reading our story.**


	14. Ch 14 A Parent Should Have Taken You

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowlings.**

**Cowritten with MySecretThoughts!**

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

**(Parts in italics **_are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts._**)**

**(Parts in not in either **are written by the authors of this story)

**There is a smack to the bottom in this chapter. It was well deserved in my opinion. Sorry if that offends anybody.**

**Chapter 14 A Parent Should Have Taken You**

*******Dollhouse**********

"I want to go." James announced staring determinedly across the table.

Regulus looked back in confusion. "We haven't even talked about what went wrong yesterday." He pointed out.

"I don't care." The messy haired man insisted. "It's like Lily said, the more information we gather the better."

"And you want to see them." Lily said, hiding her sad smile behind her tea cup.

James shrugged helplessly. "The more we do it the stronger we'll get at it, right? So how's it going to hurt?"

"It's possible James will have a different outcome. He might actually be able to get through." Regulus mused before catching the redhead's amused look. "No offense Lily." He added quickly blushing. "I was thinking about body mass."

She hummed in response. "Eat up James. It'll take a lot out of you."

"So we're going to do it?" He asked, excitedly shoveling a spoonful of eggs in his mouth.

"I don't think either of us, are mean enough to deny you." Regulus assured him, stamping down his own desire.

*********Grimmauld Place*********

The next morning Harry woke up to an odd sensation. He blinked blearily up at Padfoot. "Eww." He exclaimed realizing the dog had been licking him. He wiped the sleeve of his pajama top across his face. "That is so gross."

The dog jumped off the bed, transforming mid leap into a laughing dark haired man. "That's what you get lazy bones when you lay in bed all morning."

"What's the rush?" Harry asked giving a big yawn.

"What's the rush?" Sirius asked in mock shock. "We have a book to read. I'm sure we'll hear all about Diagon Alley, your first train ride and Hogwarts."

The small boy groaned loudly. "But I've already lived all of that." He complained.

"Well did you forget what we'll be doing this afternoon?" His father asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry's eyes lit with excitement. "The Zoo." He yelled.

"It would be a shame if we had to postpone it, because we didn't get enough read." Sirius said gravely, the brightness of his eyes betraying his words.

"I'm up, I'm up." The nine year old shouted, as he jumped out of bed and ran for the shower.

Sirius was chuckling as he left the room, calling out a cheery good morning as he met his niece on the landing. "What's wrong Princess?" He asked noticing the redness of her face.

"It's nothing." She muttered turning away.

He reached out and clasped her shoulders. "Hey now, if it affects you this much then it's not nothing."

Hermione shocked him by fidgeting. "Profess...um Severus woke me up this morning." She mumbled.

"That's no reason to be upset." He patted her shoulder consolingly. "There's nothing wrong with sleeping a bit late occasionally."

"But he came in my room and saw me in my nightgown." She wailed, covering her face with her hands.

"Hermione, he's your father." Sirius reminded her, biting his lip to keep from smiling. "I'm sure this isn't going to be the only thing he does that embarrasses you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She muttered.

He chuckled as he led her to the kitchen, the other four already present. Snape had his face buried in the Daily Prophet, but he did fold the edge down long enough to give his daughter a searching look. She blushed and hurried to assist Remus with breakfast.

Harry barreled in just as the last dish was placed on the table. "Let's read." He announced.

"Don't think you can get out of eating that easily." Sirius said with a roll of his eyes. "Sit."

"But we can read while we eat." He pointed out, as his father filled his plate.

"If we have to read about your relatives again we'll be put off our food." Draco retorted.

"Besides," Remus pointed out calmly. "Meal time is for family not reading."

"Snape's reading." Neville pointed out timidly. He grinned when the other two boys laughed.

"And he knows better." The werewolf said sending a pointed look at his friend.

"Pardon me." Sev answered snottily, folding the paper. "I didn't realize you had finished serving." He added, emphasizing the last word.

He had thrown down the verbal gauntlet, and the meal quickly became filled with jokes and laughter. Finished they cleaned up as a group and headed for the drawing room, the three boys rushing ahead.

"Who's reading?" Sirius asked as he settled down next to son.

"I will." Harry volunteered. He figured he'd be safe this chapter. There shouldn't be any Dursleys, or any of his adventures in it to make anyone mad.

"**CHAPTER FIVE DIAGON ALLEY," **He read out in a clear voice. Sirius immediately got a big grin on his face.

"Why is he so happy?" Draco asked, looking at the man nervously.

"He gets to hear about Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley." Remus explained sadly.

"What's the big deal?" The messy haired kid snorted. "I've been to Diagon Alley tons."

"You were lucky to have gotten to stay in the wizarding world." Severus told him. "You're two cousins were seeing the magical place for the first time, and it would have been...entertaining to have been able to watch their expressions." He finished, noticing his daughter sending him a pleased smile.

"Plus this is the first shopping trip of the start of your Hogwarts career. It's almost a coming of age." Sirius added. "Your parents should be the ones to take you. I didn't get to do that, but at least I can hear about it."

"It's too bad that the rest of us don't have our experiences in the book." Hermione said, noticing Remus's sad look.

"Well you'll just have to make a lot of comments, so they know what you were feeling at the time." Neville suggested.

"You too Nev," Harry told him. "Your godparents would want to know about your time too."

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.**

**"It was a dream, he told himself firmly. "I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school**

**for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard."**

Sirius bit his lip, his happy mood deflating a bit. He knew it wasn't that illogical to think it had been a dream. After all a half giant had crashed through the door and told him magic was real. Bit much to take in. But he couldn't help wishing that the kid had felt safe enough to allow himself to dream, even just a little

Hermione grimaced. "I spent the whole first week after McGonagall told me waking up listing all the logical reasons magic couldn't exist. But then I would get up and see all the books I had bought."

Sirius snorted as he wrapped an arm around his son. "Too much like Sev there. Magic and logic do not go together."

Hermione shared a look with her father, happy that they were connecting more. But watching her friend she couldn't help wishing for more. There was no easy affection between the two and knowing the potions master she didn't think there ever would be. What had her other parent been like? Had he been more open with his feelings like Sirius? Had he ever held her with love? She sighed, hidden longing and jealousy almost choking her.

Neville spoke up shyly. "I was too nervous to enjoy going to Diagon Alley. I kept expecting a letter saying they'd made a mistake and that I really was a squib."

"You're not." The three adults spoke together firmly.

"I knew I was going to Hogwarts before the letter came." Draco boasted before frowning. "But it wasn't really a big deal, it was expected. And going to Diagon Alley for supplies was just another day of shopping."

"If we'd still been a family," Remus started, looking around. "We'd have taken you kids all together."

"It would have been a madhouse." Severus drawled a slight smile on his face.

"But memorable." Sirius added, nudging his son to continue.

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door, Harry thought, his heart sinking. **

"I wonder who is knocking since we know it isn't his aunt." Neville said curious. He sat up straighter in anticipation.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and he exchanged a worried look with the other two adults. They were in a hut in the middle of the sea for Merlin's sake. Who else could be there?

"If you keep getting scared for every little thing you're not going to survive the book." Harry told them exasperated.

"I will always worry when you could be in danger." Sirius told him firmly.

"It's just a bird." The kid muttered.

"Could be a plane," Hermione quipped, and they both grinned at the Superman reference.

**But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream.**

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

**"All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up." **

"Honestly there are four other people there. Shouldn't one of them have answered the door by now?" Draco huffed.

Harry looked at him in surprise before smiling. "The Dursleys are used to having me do everything for them, so they wouldn't have gotten out of bed if I was there. And have you ever seen Hagrid sleep? That little tap wasn't going to wake him."

Draco snorted. "Why would I have ever seen that oaf sleep?" He retorted but everyone could see him smiling at the image.

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

"Just a bird," Harry pointed out with a sidelong glance at his father.

"Cheeky brat" Sirius growled back playfully.

"It's not just a bird. It's an evil post owl." Neville pointed out, unconsciously rubbing his hand.

"Did one of them get you Neville?" Remus asked, taking the child's hand in his own so he could look.

The chubby boy stared at him in shock. "They're always having a go at me." He admitted sheepishly. "The Prophet owls don't like me much.

"That's because you're too stupid to know how to handle them." Draco spat out spitefully.

"Draco John Franklin." Remus's voice whipped out, and he looked warningly towards the corner. His son hunched his shoulders as he continued to watch the pair, his eyes shining with jealousy.

"It's all about confidence Neville." Remus explained patiently. "They birds can sense you're scared, and they attack before you can attack them."

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. **

Sirius wrinkled his nose at the resentment that was floating around the room. Something needed to be done to bring back the jovial atmosphere. Smirking he poked his son in the stomach.

"Hey." The kid yelped laughing. "What was that for?"

"I was trying to pop your balloon. It sounds painful to have one inside of you." Sirius answered with a straight face.

"Sirius it was a metaphor. He didn't have an actual balloon inside him." Hermione told the man.

"Really?" Sirius asked chuckling. He watched as Sev slapped a hand over his face.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped through his laughter. "Do you think my Dad's really that thick?"

"Well no." She said slowly. "But he looked so serious that I thought maybe..." She trailed off blushing.

"But I am Sirius." The man quipped grinning at her.

Severus and Remus groaned in unison. "For the love of Merlin, Padfoot give it up." The werewolf pleaded. "A pun gets old after the first time you use it."

"The mutt can't help himself." Sev pointed out dryly.

"Hey, it's my trademark." Sirius protested looking mortally wounded. Internally he was dancing for joy at the sound four happy children. "It got me all through Hogwarts."

"It tortured us all through Hogwarts." Remus corrected. "Read Harry before he brings out more of his annoying traits."

**He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**

"That says a lot about the oaf's hygiene." Draco muttered.

"Well it said in the last chapter there were dorm mice in one of the pockets." Neville reminded him before Remus could speak up. "I'm sure the bird wanted them."

**"Don't do that." Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.**

**"Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl."**

**"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**

Severus shook his head in disbelief. "You have to explain a bit better than that Hagrid." He noticed Draco and Neville's curious looks and explained. "Muggles reward their service animals with treats and kind words, not coins. If Hagrid doesn't elaborate Harry's likely going to give the owl some of his birthday cake."

"But how would you know that?" Draco asked shocked. He couldn't picture his godfather in the muggle world, not thinking that the man had taken them shopping and been perfectly comfortable.

"I had the unfortunate luck to have a muggle for a father." He man answered shortly.

Hermione gasped. "That's not a nice thing to say." She cried hurt that her father would think like that.

"He wasn't a nice man." He shot back before sighing at her distressed look. "He was on par with the Dursleys."

Harry glanced at the upset pair, and decided he should read before they said anything else.

**"What?"**

**"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."**

Harry raised his head from his reading. "That was easier said than done. I never knew anything could hold so many pockets."

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets - bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint**

**humbugs, teabags... finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange- looking coins.**

"Wow Harry, how many did you through before you found them?" Neville questioned his friend.

"I think I was on number eleven before I found the money." Harry laughed. "The crazy owl was getting impatient."

**"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.**

**"Knuts?"**

Sirius couldn't help wishing he could have seen the curious little face, as he tried to understand what Hagrid was talking about. He was excited to be able to see his child at this age, but it would have been great to be able to show him all of the things that magic entailed.

Harry was laughing. "I thought he was talking about actual nuts, which is common to feed to birds. I was just about to point out that I didn't have any when he explained."

**"The little bronze ones."**

**Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small**

**leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window.**

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. "Best be Off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy**

**all yer stuff fer school."**

"Why didn't he get up and pay, if he was getting up anyway?" Draco sneered. That oaf really was an idiot.

Harry looked up, his eyes flashing in defense of his friend. "He was trying to teach me about the money." He snapped.

"But he didn't show you." The other boy burst out. "He only told you to given him the little bronze ones. He didn't tell you what the others were or how many knuts to a sickle or how many sickles to a galleon."

"Enough." Remus called out when Harry opened his mouth. "While Draco has a very good point," His heart warmed at the boy's pleased grin. "Harry is very loyal to his friend and doesn't like to hear anything bad about him. Let's agree to disagree."

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

Hermione sighed. "There goes the happy thoughts," She looked up to see everyone staring at her. "What? Harry can be incredibly pessimistic."

"Well then we'll have to fix that." Sirius decided a determined look on his face. His hands snaked out finding his son's ticklish spots easily.

"Okay, okay." Harry squealed. "I give in. Only happy thoughts from now on."

"That was easy." Sirius said sitting back with a grin on his face. The other children were looking on amazed, having never seen Harry so carefree while the boy's uncles had pleased smiles on their faces. They had just been reminded of the happy baby he'd been.

**"Um - Hagrid?"**

**"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.**

**"I haven't got any money - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night ... he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

**"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"**

"Well that might take a bit of sorting with the goblins." Sirius winced. He hated dealing with the creatures.

"What have they got to do with anything?" Severus asked grumpily. He still hadn't forgiven them for their treatment.

"Well Harry 'Potter' is going to get money out of his trust vault." Sirius pointed out. "Which vault, the Black or the Potter one?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, showing he'd been following the conversation more closely than the others. "You mean he could have been taking money out of my vault?" He asked in outrage.

Severus frowned at him. "It's not like you needed the money the way the Malfoy's spoiled you."

"But...but, still it's not right." He protested.

"I think the truth of the matter lies in how Dumbledore tricked the goblins." Remus mused, doing his best to ignore his son's tantrum. "They might have willing to call Harry a Potter. It's no skin off their nose what wizards want to call themselves, but they wouldn't have let him near the Potter vaults, even a trust vault."

"Could Dumbledore have opened a new one, just for Harry Potter?" Hermione spoke up.

Sirius's eyes lit up. "That's a very good suggestion Princess. The next question would be where he got the money from to fill it."

"I doubt he provided for it himself." Severus pointed out dryly.

"He could have sold something I guess." Remus swallowed. "Godrics Hollow was full of antiques and valuables. It was looted by muggles, but who's to say Dumbledore didn't take what he wanted first."

"So scarhead didn't take any of my money?" Draco clarified.

"It hardly matters as you won't be touching it until you come of age." Remus frowned.

"But what will I do for money?" He gaped. "You certainly can't afford to buy me what I want."

Harry and Neville gasped as Remus went white. Sirius opened his mouth, an angry look on his face. His verbal tirade was cut off, as Severus pulled Draco to his feet and delivered a loud sounding swat to the back of his trousers.

"That's enough Sev." Remus interrupted wearily. "He had no reason to think I would be able to provide for him." He looked at his son, smiling sadly at the wetness in the brown eyes. "Now that I remember I can access James vaults. You won't be a pauper but neither will you be spoiled."

Draco nodded, grimacing when his godfather prodded him in the back. "I'm sorry." He said sounding like he was choking on the words. "Even though it was a valid question," He threw a glare over his shoulder, "I shouldn't have said it like I did."

"Thank you for that Draco." Remus said quietly. He resisted the urge to pull the child into his arms.

"Should I continue reading?" Harry whispered to his father.

Sirius nodded, "Might be a good idea."

**"But if their house was destroyed -"**

Neville looked up in shock when the Slytherin boy didn't comment. That had been the perfect opportunity for him to sneer at Harry. His heart went out as he noticed the other boy huddled in his seat. It just seemed so wrong somehow not to have him strutting around.

**"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! **

Sirius growled. He had liked Hagrid well enough when he'd been at school, but if the man didn't stop putting his son down he was going to get to see just how good he was with dangerous animals, when he met an angry Padfoot.

"Umm Harry." Hermione spoke up tentatively. She was still shocked at her father smacking Draco. "Isn't that a little harsh for Hagrid? I mean he didn't actually say gold just that your parents left you something. It's completely reasonable to think that meant furnishings."

"It didn't make me feel good." Harry admitted quietly. "But he made up for it later."

**Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold - an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."**

"Or how about he takes you off that island and feeds you a proper breakfast." Severus pointed out dryly. "Sweets that early in the morning," He continued to mutter. Harry and Hermione shared a grin, as they were reminded of their evil potions professor. It was comforting knowing he was still in there.

**"Wizards have banks?"**

**"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."**

"One named bank but many branches of it." Remus corrected absently.

"Really?" Harry asked shocked. "I didn't know that. Where are they at?"

"Well all the major wizarding communities around the world have one." Hermione told him, "And of course Hogsmeade."

"What? No there isn't." He protested, looking at his father for confirmation.

Sirius nodded. "There is a small branch there. It isn't advertised much, the goblins prefer you using the main branch. It's mostly for muggleborns to exchange money for galleons."

A look of dawning appeared on Hermione's face. "Ron and I found it during our first visit to the town. It's not on the main road. We never went back there because neither of us had money in the bank, and we never thought to show you when you were finally allowed to go."

Harry looked back at her, resentment and hurt showing in his eyes. To this day he'd never really gotten to explore the village. The other two had their favorite places already picked out by the time Harry had joined them. Of course there was Ron's jealousy to deal with too. He was sure the other boy had kept him from the bank, so he wouldn't have to think about his friend's money.

Sirius was frowning down at his son having noticed his expressions. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Harry shrugged restlessly. "It's just that last year I wasn't able to go to the bank. Mrs. Weasley went for me. She didn't get me out a lot of spending money." He mumbled.

"But Harry, you were at school. What did you need spending money for?" Remus asked curious.

"Well if I'd known I could get money out I might have actually bought myself some clothes." The boy mumbled blushing.

"I doubt you would have bought clothes even if you had the means." Sirius said suspiciously, "The truth now."

"There was something I wanted to buy someone for Christmas, but I didn't have enough money." He mumbled, a pout forming.

"Harry," Sev called shocking the boy into looking up. "You should know better than anyone that expensive presents don't mean as much as love and friendship."

Harry shrugged, holding the book up to stop anymore comments.

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding. **

**"Goblins?"**

"I was shocked about that to Harry." Hermione told him quietly. She wasn't sure if he was mad at her or not.

Harry gave her a small smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He was still remembering that magical wardrobe he had found in Dervish and Bangs. It had come with automatic cleaning and shrinking charms that activated at the touch of a button. It could have easily been carried in a pocket. It would have been perfect for the man he had considered his godfather.

He had thought about furnishing another set of clothes, so the man would trade out, and the set he wasn't wearing could be cleaned. But he didn't have anywhere near the 137 galleons the thing had cost, not to mention the price of a new outfit. It still hurt though, knowing he hadn't been able to get it on a technicality. The man could have really used it while he'd been on the run.

**"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the**

**safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts.**

Harry and Draco snorted in disbelief before looking at each other shocked. Sirius grinned at the faces they were making at each other. "You guys are allowed to agree with each other occasionally." He pointed out as he began chuckling.

"It's just too weird." Harry exclaimed poking his dad in the side. He froze when the man groaned dramatically. Had he hurt him, or made him mad by poking him? He glanced up nervously, relaxing at the grin on his father's face. He smirked back cheekily.

**As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin'things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see. Got everythin'? Come on, then."**

The three adults exchanged knowing looks. They knew it had more to do with the fact Hagrid had blind loyalty where the headmaster was concerned. He would do anything the man asked without question.

**Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**

**"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.**

**"Flew," said Hagrid.**

"Flew?" six voices said as one.

**"Flew?"**

Harry read with a smirk.

**"Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."**

"But how are the Dursleys suppose to get back?" Hermione fretted. She didn't like the people but to leave them stranded on an island with no food or way to get off seemed wrong.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "As long as they weren't on the boat with us I didn't care."

"Didn't they say anything when you got back?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry shook his head thoughtfully before he continued reading.

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.**

**"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter - er - speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

**"Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic.**

"I don't blame you Harry. I wanted to see as much magic as I could too." Hermione smiled in remembrance."I made Professor McGonagall do about a dozen different spells before I let her stop."

**Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.**

**"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**

Severus snapped his head around so fast that he got a crick in it, as he looked at the small child that he knew went and did things he shouldn't. "Why did you ask that? You aren't planning to rob the place are you?"

"Severus, be reasonable." Sirius gave a bark-like laugh. "My son wouldn't try such a thing."

"That's what you think." Snape muttered under his breath. He had learned in the past four years not to put anything past Harry. The kid went looking to get himself killed at least a couple of times a year.

He sighed wondering if he should warn the man how reckless his son was before they read the actual events. His brother-in-law had much the same temper as his husband, if more easily ignited. It would be foolish not to try to extinguish the fire before it caught. Though it would be amusing he mused. He might have thought he had hated the child at the time, but that didn't stop the stunts from scaring the magic out of him. Let the other two find out what it was like.

**"Spells - enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the highsecurity vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer**

**hands on summat."**

Hermione hadn't missed the look on her father's face and couldn't resist teasing him. Maybe it would help him open up more. She tried not to think it could land her in trouble. "Harry, make sure you plan accordingly. Remember to pack food when you rob the place."

"You're the organized one Mione. Make sure you put it on your list." Harry called back, snickering as Severus turned to glare at his daughter. "You know you'll be there with me. You go on all of my 'adventures'." He was laughing openly now.

Neville opened his eyes dramatically. "As long as I don't have to take Ron's place in your group you can do whatever you want."

"That is not funny guys." Sirius growled. "Nobody is robbing Gringotts."

Draco huddled in his chair, as he watched the banter fly back and forth. It seemed like such fun he almost wished he could join in. Not that he would know how, he'd never had anyone he could joke around with before.

He snorted to himself. Yesterday's fun and games had been an aberration. They were Gryffindors and his enemies. He was sure they would laugh themselves silly if he tried to join them. But they hadn't made fun of him when he'd gotten smacked, he remembered blushing.

Harry was doing his best to ignore his father's warning look. "Ah Nev, you're no fun. If we're going to do this we need all four of us."

"Four?" Draco croaked looking up startled.

Harry nodded. "I'm pretty sure it'll take all of us to pull it off."

The messy haired kid bit his lip to keep from smiling. "Well I guess I could come." He drawled. "You'll need brains now that you've corrupted my cousin."

Hermione tossed her head. "Well one of us has to be logical and decide how we're going to get out once we're in."

"The next person who mentions robbing Gringotts will be spending untold hours cleaning cauldrons." Snape hissed.

"Thank Merlin." Sirius breathed.

Remus smirked at the man. "You did bring it up in the first place Sev." He reminded the man. "Never give a prankster ideas, remember."

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.**

Some of the levity left the children and they slumped in their seats at the mention of Dursley. "You do know that's not true right?" Sirius asked worriedly. "You can ask us anything at anytime."

Harry smiled up at the man. "If I didn't know it before I found out this morning." He said remembering how Nev had teased his potions professor about reading at the table.

**"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

Harry couldn't help growling as he read that. As usual was right. First they had imprisoned his innocent father without a trial, and then the minister had refused to listen to evidence that Pettigrew was alive. Worse yet had been this year and their denial that Voldemort was back.

"I take it he doesn't like the ministry?" Draco leaned across his godfather to whisper.

Hermione snorted. "Trust me he has very good reasons." She muttered back. From between them Severus watched in amusement, determined to bring up this moment the next time they were fighting.

**"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.**

"Of course there is. Why wouldn't there be?" Draco asked without any of his usual attitude.

Harry decided to explain since it wasn't asked meanly. "Well any stories about wizards or witches have them just living in the regular world. Like Merlin lived in King Arthur's court not hidden away with their own government."

"Oh." Draco gawped. He hadn't realized that muggles knew about Merlin.

**"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore**

**fer Minister, 0 ' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."**

"Well that right there is probably why the man is such a bungler." Sirius pointed out.

"I wonder if he has ever modified Fudge's memory." Remus mused quietly.

"Too many memory modifications can produce hazardous results." Severus smirked. "It would explain some of his more irritating qualities."

**"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?"**

**"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."**

**"Why?"**

**"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."**

"Well that's a fairy tale explanation." Hermione mumbled. She could feel Neville's eyes on her. "Muggles are suspicious of anything they can't explain. If the wrong person found out about us they'd start experimenting or worse execute the lot of us."

"So you want us separate from Muggles?" Draco asked curiously.

"I want muggleborns treated better." She sent him a mean look. "I want wizarding and muggle cultures to merge so we aren't so medieval. Do I want to out us to every muggle out there? Definitely not.

Draco nodded looking thoughtful.

**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street.**

**Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles**

**dream up, eh?"**

"He just explained that we needed to keep the muggles from knowing about magic, and then he talks like that so people can hear." Severus shook his head at his colleague's actions.

Harry put down the book to glare at the man. Severus frowned back. "He was wrong and you know it even if you won't admit it. I'm just saying what everybody is thinking."

Hermione nodded. "He isn't a saint Harry. He makes mistakes and you look foolish defending him constantly."

Sirius squeezed his son's shoulder gently causing Harry to turn and look at him. "They're right and you know it so please don't make an issue of it."

Harry huffed but went back to his reading.

**"Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"**

Sirius frowned in distaste. "There was one guarding the main Black vault when I was a kid."

"Really?" Harry and Hermione asked together, the latter looking horrified.

"Regulus hated that thing." Severus remembered looking lost and sad for a moment as he thought of his husband.

**"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

Harry started grinning and after a minute Hermione joined him. The rest of the group was watching them curiously.

Neville looked startled. "It was true? He really got one?"

"Of course he did." Draco glared at his Godfather. It still bothered him the man hadn't believed him, when he told him the truth.

"What are you guys talking about?" Remus asked worriedly. He didn't like the way his son was scowling at Severus.

Harry looked around and saw that his Dad was looking at him expectantly. "Can we wait until we read about it?" When the man opened his mouth he added. "Please?"

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose. This did not sound like it was something he was going to look forward to reading. "Okay we will see what the book says."

**"You'd like one?"**

**"Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go."**

"Well I'm sure he is probably the only one that had that childhood wish." Neville laughed quietly.

"I don't know Charlie Weasley might have wanted one too." Harry snorted remembering the stories the dragon tamer had told him last summer when they were both at the Burrow.

Hermione must have been thinking along the same lines. "It's a good thing Charlie's not as resourceful as Hagrid then. Mrs. Weasley would have killed him."

"The same holds for anyone here who holds the same wish." Severus warned darkly.

Harry couldn't help grinning cheekily. "I think I've had my share of dragons, thank you very much." All three men winced at the thought of the first task.

**They had reached the station. There was a train**

**to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.**

**"Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches. **

**Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**

"Of course I did it was my ticket to freedom." Harry smiled happily.

Neville grimaced. "I kept losing mine. Gran was so mad she took it from me and refused to give it back. She treated me like a five year old."

Severus sighed. "How does she expect you to gain confidence when she's constantly undermining it?"

**"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."**

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

Harry gave his dad a pointed look, thinking back to their conversation a few days ago.

Sirius just rolled his eyes. "It's just a recommendation of how many you should have. You could bring as many as you wanted, as well as any other clothes. It doesn't say anything about underpants, but I hope you took some."

Harry blushed as the other two boys laughed. "I wish it had. Then maybe Hagrid would have told me to get some." He mumbled.

Draco stopped laughing to gape at him. "You did have underpants didn't you?"

"Dudley's old ones," The boy whispered, burying his face back in the book. Sirius gritted his teeth. That was yet another reason a responsible person should have taken his pup shopping.

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

"For putting out fires," Neville chuckled, sending a knowing grin at his dormmate. Harry cracked a smile.

Remus cocked an eyebrow. "We haven't been setting fires have we boys?"

Nev turned to him with a wide eyed look. "Seamus. He started a fire every time he tried a spell for the first time." He explained quickly.

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **

**set glass or crystal phials**

**telescope **

**set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

"That never made sense to me," at the questioning looks he continued, "How was Ron able to bring a rat or Lee a spider if those were the only animals allowed?"

"A spider for a pet?" Draco questioned.

"It was a really big spider." Neville told him seriously.

"I can only assume the spider was kept hidden, as I never heard anything about it. As for the rat," Severus's face twisted in distaste. "I presume that's more of Dumbledore's favoritism. The middle Weasley had the rat at school for four years before passing it down to your simpleton friend." He sneered angrily, remembering how one of his Slytherins had been forced to send home his pet krup. He'd had to spend three nights consoling the brat.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Dumbledore knew that the Weasley pet was Pettigrew, and that was his way of keeping him close until he could use him." Sirius mused.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT**

**ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Harry rolled his eyes as he felt Draco's glare. "It's partially your fault you know." He pointed out cryptically. He ignored the curious looks as he continued reading.

**"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.**

**"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.**

**Harry had never been to London before. **

"You had never been to London before that?" Hermione asked shocked.

"No we went to the zoo in Surrey. When the Dursleys went someplace they always left me with Mrs. Figg. The department store the other day was the biggest non-magical place I'd ever been in."

Sirius was furious. Every time he heard how those Dursleys treated his son he wanted to hex them into oblivion. But Harry sensing his Dad's anger slipped his hand into the man's hand. Sirius glanced down at his small boy and felt the tension leave his body. His pup was safe here with him now, and he wouldn't let anybody take the child away again.

**Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.**

Hermione rolled her eyes. It had nothing to do with muggles. The Hogwarts express was just as slow, and any seat was too small for the big man unless enlarged magically. She had never known the big man was that much of a bigot.

**"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," **

"They actually use their brains to invent things that make their lives easier. " Hermione snapped, having had enough of the half giant's attitude. "And a lot of their inventions make life easier than magic does for the wizarding world. And more entertaining," She added as an afterthought.

"You wish Granger." Draco sneered though he looked both disturbed and excited about the thought. He hadn't forgotten the hamburger he'd eaten the other day.

"No I know for a fact, as I have lived in both worlds." Hermione was fuming. "Also that is not my name anymore. It is Black-Snape so if you are going to call me by my last name at least get it right Lupin-Potter."

Severus's head jerked uncharacteristically in shock. He hadn't expected her to accept his name after his previous treatment of her. He was forcibly reminded of Regulus, and his easy acceptance of the weird boy in second hand clothes."

Harry was making a face. "Those are mouthfuls. How about we just stick with Hermione and Draco?" He suggested before he continued where he'd left off.

**he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. **

"Well that would definitely be useful in a crowd." Sirius chuckled some of his anger fading away. He was getting excited now that Harry was almost at Diagon Alley.

**They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? **

"Of course there is." Draco rolled his eyes, some of his attitude returning, as the embarrassment of his chastisement faded.

"Well excuse me for not knowing that for sure. I'm sure there are plenty of things in the muggle world you would have trouble believing." Harry exclaimed snottily.

"Harry," Sirius cautioned hoping to forestall a fight.

But Draco said at the same time. "Like what."

"How about the fact that muggles have walked on the moon? Or that they have made bombs powerful enough to wipe out all of London if they wanted to. Or they have computers that can keep in touch with people all over the world?"

"Yeah right. You are just making that up." Draco sneered in disbelief. If anyone could walk on the moon it would be wizards.

"No he is not." Hermione told him. "And I know how we can prove it to you."

"How?" Draco asked snidely, while Neville had said the same thing curiously.

She turned and smiled at Neville. "If we can go on a trip to a muggle museum for one of our outings, you will be able to see exhibits about those and many other muggle inventions and things they have done."

"You know that does sound like a great idea for one of our outings." Remus said excitedly. "The Natural History Museum has a really good reputation, and it would be very educational." He smiled gratefully at the lone girl. He would take any opportunity to steer his son from the pureblooded mindset the Malfoy's had drummed into him.

"I'm up for it." Sirius smirked down at the face his son was making. He'd had much the same reaction when Lily had forced him to go. The museum might not sound very exciting to the thrill seeker, but he knew the kid would change his mind, once he saw the dinosaur bones.

**Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? **

"Quality Quidditch Supplies," Harry crowed with a large smile as he remembered his favorite store.

"Flourish and Blotts," Hermione corrected her nose in the air before she gave in laughing.

**Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

"You trust him just because he took you away from you stupid family." Draco pointed out with a sneer.

"That is sort of true." Sirius said holding up his hands when his son glared at him. "Harry, can you honestly tell me that your strong loyalty to him isn't because he was the first person who was nice to you? Has he always had your best interests in mind?"

Harry grimaced as he thought about the stone and the spiders. But that didn't mean the big man wasn't his friend. "That's not the point." He argued. "Hagrid isn't here to defend himself so I have to."

**"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

Hermione gave a small smile. "I thought Professor McGonagall was joking when she told me that. The place looked like it needed to be shut down. My parents...er… my adopted parents almost refused to go in." She trailed off with an awkward look at her father.

"Why would it look so bad on the outside?" Draco asked, having always flooed in.

"Well since it's invisible to most muggles, and wizards have other means of entering, no one really pays attention to the outside." Sirius explained absently, as he stared at his niece in concern.

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. **

"Very good observation skills Harry," Remus praised. "Most people don't notice the behaviors of others."

"Harry notices everything." Neville pointed out with a smile for his friend.

**In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.**

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. **

Sirius began chuckling. "That's hilarious but also very accurate." He decided.

Across the room Severus was shaking his head in amusement. "That sounded like something that would come from the mutt's mouth."

Sirius gasped. "Imagine that! My son sounded like me. Why we could be related." He broke into laughter, as he pulled Harry against his side.

Harry joined in the hilarity, pleased that he had impressed the man he looked up too.

**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in.**

**Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"**

**"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.**

Sirius frowned at hearing how rough Hagrid was being with his pup. The man really needed to realize kids weren't up to his heavy handedness. Hell it was hard for an adult to take something like that from Hagrid.

"Way to draw attention to him Hagrid." Severus muttered under his breath, wondering why the man hadn't hustled them through the tavern as quickly as possible.

**"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this - can this be -?"**

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

**"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honor."**

Harry's voice got quieter as he read, causing his dad to look at him in concern. "Do you want me to read this part?" He offered.

Harry gave the man a smile. "No, it's okay. I just hate the attention, and I guess maybe I'm waiting for Professor Snape to say something." He mumbled.

"Professor Snape isn't here." The potions master spoke up. "Your Uncle Sev is, and he understands how overwhelming that must have been, especially for your first introduction to the wizarding world." He rolled his eyes at the astonished looks from the four children. "Read you little brat before you catch a fly." He added dryly.

Neville let out his breath. "Okay I feel better now." He patted his chest. "That was scary."

Harry nodded watching in amusement, as his father almost fell off the couch he was laughing so hard.

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."**

Sirius looked up from wiping the tears from his eyes. "It's Mr. Black, welcome back Mr. Black." He protested with a mock angry look. He smiled as Harry laughed. The best way to get through a difficult situation was through humor.

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.**

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

Draco frowned, some of his old resentment coming back. Why was Harry the famous one? He'd been there that night too apparently. He'd lost a father too, even if he didn't really think of the man as his father. But no Harry ended up with all the attention just because he had the stupid scar on his forehead.

Remus resisted reaching out to clasp his son's shoulder. He could read the thoughts on the boy's face, but at least he wasn't verbalizing them this time.

**"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

**"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."**

**"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."**

**"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

**"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."**

Remus got an odd look on his face. "I thought you said you'd never been to London before." He accused.

Harry shot him a confused look. "I hadn't. I saw him in the small grocery store in our neighborhood, in Little Whinging."

Sirius couldn't help the deep growl. "What was Diggle doing that close to Harry?" He demanded. "I thought my son was the only magical in that neighborhood."

Severus was pinching the bridge of his nose. "It could have been just luck, but most likely he listened to rumors and decided to try to spot the boy. No doubt he told everyone the story. It's a wonder the kid wasn't snatched off the street."

"What about the wards that Dumbledore put up?" Hermione asked quietly. "The reason Harry had to go back to the Dursleys every summer."

"I doubt they exist." Sirius told her in a hollow voice, as he grasped his son to him. "It was just an excuse to keep you separated and isolated during the holidays."

**"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" **

**Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**

**"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."**

All four children wrinkled their noses, while Harry and Hermione shared a deeper look that had Sirius watching them in concern. "What's wrong this time?" He asked resignedly.

Harry jerked around to see his father staring at him intently. '_Oh crap',_ He thought. "Who said anything is wrong?" He asked out loud, giving the man a weak smile. He hurriedly picked up where he'd left off.

**"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, **

"Harry?" Sirius growled sternly. He wasn't going to let the kid hide anything from him, especially if it was dangerous.

"Just let him read Sirius." Snape instructed, as he watched in amusement. "It will be a lot more entertaining to let the book explain."

"For you maybe," The man agreed reluctantly. He motioned for his son to continue, noting the grateful look the boy shot at his uncle with narrowed eyes.

**grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."**

**"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"**

**"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very**

**thought.**

Remus was shaking his head in bafflement. How on earth were the students supposed to learn anything, when the man couldn't even string a sentence together without stuttering half a dozen times? It was no wonder his classes had been so far behind when he'd come to teach two years later.

Sirius was staring at the book in confusion. How exactly was this man supposed to teach the students, if he couldn't even think of vampires without scaring himself silly? "Do we need to spend a part of the day reviewing DADA?" He asked.

"If they were still about to start their owl year I would insist on it." Remus spoke up. "But they're going to be repeating their school years anyway so it's not necessary."

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.**

**"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."**

**Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.**

_There was a sudden shimmer in the air as James materialized, a wide grin on his face and his glasses eschew. "Remus." He called out excitedly as he rushed over to his husband. He held back his disappointment, when his arms went through the man. They'd known he most likely wouldn't make contact. "You old wolf, look at you." He continued, his eyes searching the lined face. "You've not been taking care of yourself."_

_He turned spotting his son lounging in the next chair. "Johnny." He breathed moving over. "Merlin, child you've gotten big." He smiled at the flyaway hair, pleased that it was as unmanageable as his own. "Hey you avoided the glasses, good for you." He briefly wondered if it had to do with Remus's werewolf blood. _

_Laying a hand on his son's head he gazed around the room. Severus was there looking unusually grim. He shook his head wishing he could tell the man he'd been right, his husband wasn't dead but was working hard to get back. Mira, Merlin wasn't she the spitting image of her lost father. But why was there so much distance between the two? Shouldn't the little girl be cuddled up to her papa?_

_Sirius, his brother. "Well mate." He said moving for a closer look. "Lily had me worried when she mentioned you'd been in Azkaban but you don't look half bad. She's right mad at you, you know."_

_He glanced at his godson, his brow furrowing, as he noticed the small almost ill appearance the child had. His eyes slid down to the book. "Are we having story time then?" He asked in amusement, as he glanced back at his best mate. "Bit of a departure isn't it?" He asked grinning as he sat down next to the pair and gazing longingly at his son. "Carry on then."_

**Hagrid grinned at Harry. "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' te meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."**

**"Is he always that nervous?"**

"Yes." Draco and Neville said grimacing when they realized they said the same thing. _James glanced between the two boys but wasn't worried. It was normal to have a bit of competition between the lads._

"No." Harry corrected firmly. He ignored Draco's questioning look, wishing he hadn't spoken up. He wasn't ready to reveal anything about Quirrell just yet.

**"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me**

**umbrella?"**

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.**

"He's overloading you with information and not bothering to explain anything to you." Hermione pointed out frustrated.

_James frowned wondering why Hagrid was with Harry in the first place, not to mention being expected to explain anything. Why wouldn't Harry have already known about those things? His mind briefly flashed on Lily's explanation of her sister having raised the kid. He hadn't wanted to believe it at the time, hadn't wanted to think that his own husband could ignore his nephew like that, but now he didn't know what to think. It would certainly explain the sad look on Sirius's face, a look he'd only seen a handful of times in the years he'd known him._

_It also sounded like Hagrid was taking the kid to Diagon Alley. James wondered what they were going for. None of the children looked like they were Hogwarts age, but maybe he was just getting old. _

_He didn't question why they were reading about the experience. It wasn't unusual for parents to preserve memories like this of events they had missed out on. Though why they would be reading it as a group was curious._

**"Three up... two across he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."**

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled**

**- in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

**"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."**

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed loudly. "Merlin but I thought he'd never get you there." Harry and Neville chuckled, as the man wiped pretend sweat off his brow. "Hey are you laughing at me?" He asked raising an eyebrow at his son.

Harry's eyes widened as he noticed his father preparing to tickle him. "Nope." He answered quickly.

"What about you, Nev?" Sirius asked turning his head. "Were you laughing at me?"

The chubby boy gulped. "No sir Mr. Black...um Uncle Sirius." He stuttered. _James looked at him curiously. Why the bloody hell had he just called Sirius, Mr. Black? And where were his parents for Merlin's sake? Alice would have had that stutter gone in a heartbeat._

"What do you think Remus, should I believe them?"

"I think you should be quiet and let your son read Padfoot." The werewolf said with a smile. A mischievous look appeared in his eyes. "Besides Draco was the one laughing."

"I was not." The boy protested hotly. "I don't even know what was funny."

_James stared at his son in shock. Didn't know what was funny? Oh my son, where is your sense of humor? And why are you sitting there so bad tempered? Your father was only teasing you, there's no reason to get huffy._

"_And you mister." He said turning to his husband. "What were you thinking changing his name? Draco? Really? It sounds like something a Black would nam..." He trailed off as he turned to look at Sirius. "Were you trying to honor our friend?" He asked softly. _

**He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.**

**"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."**

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as**

**they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."**

"It was all so amazing but almost unbelievable at the same time." Harry remembered out loud. "It was like walking into a fantasy land that couldn't possibly be true. I was raised to believe that magic didn't exist, and all of a sudden I was surrounded by things I only thought were in books of fiction."

"I know what you mean Harry. When McGonagall took me there I felt like Alice falling through the looking glass. I kept expecting to see the White Rabbit running by saying he was late." Hermione agreed with a grin.

Harry laughed at the thought, but the other children were looking confused. "It's from a muggle book." He explained when he stopped laughing. "Where a young girl falls through a mirror, and enters a world so completely insanely, unusual it is amazing. Where unbelievable things come alive and strange things happen."

"That was one of your mother's favorite books. She told me she often felt that way when she started Hogwarts. She would like it, that you made the comparison." Sirius informed them, smiling sadly.

_James felt like banging his head on the wall as he listened to the conversation. There was no doubt now that Harry had been raised in the muggle world, but why in Merlin's name was Mira agreeing with him? It sounded like she'd been raised muggle too. Had Sev been arrested as a Death Eater?_

_He winced, deciding that there was no way he was going to be mentioning that to Regulus._

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. **

"A Snowy is the best." Harry smiled thinking about Hedwig.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're only saying that because your owl is a snowy. Sal is an Eagle owl and he's just as good." He argued.

"Sal?" Neville wrinkled his nose. "Are you saying that you named your owl after Salazar Slytherin?"

"Yes, so what of it, Longbottom?" Draco snapped angrily.

_James gave him a curious look but wasn't too surprised. Two of his uncles were Slytherin's after all. And even though Remus had been a Gryffindor, he'd been a Ravenclaw at heart. Put the ultimate Gryffindor in Azkaban, and it seemed his son didn't have any lion role models. _

_He tried not to wince as he thought of his son going to Hogwarts soon. He didn't know if his understanding reached as far as having a Slytherin son. _

"Your owl is just as conceited as you are." Harry shot back.

"That's enough boys." Sirius cut in sternly. "Start reading Harry."

_James gave a laugh of disbelief, as he stared at his friend. He couldn't wait to tell Lily that her fun loving, irresponsible husband had actually put his foot down and had sounded like a real father. She'd think he was crazy. _

**Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -" **

_James eyes gleamed at the mention of a new broom, and he leaned in closer to the book. Other than his family flying was the thing he missed most, and he knew Regulus felt the same way. He would want to know every detail of the new model. _

"I miss that broom." Harry said sadly. "I had a lot of fun on it."

"It was just a broom Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys." She muttered. _James couldn't help chuckling at that. If only Regulus could hear his daughter he'd be appalled. _

"It was so much more than just a broom." Harry frowned at his best friend. She just never understood anything that wasn't printed in a book. He loved her to death, but when she said things like that she could be so exasperating.

**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens **

Neville started coughing, his face turning red as he struggled to contain his laughter. After a minute Harry joined him, the two boys sending covetous looks at their potions professor.

"Okay, what gives?" Sirius asked watching them curiously. He noticed Severus had a disgruntled look on his face.

Harry tried for an innocent look. "We were remembering a detention we had with...what did my Dad say to call him Nev?"

"The evil dungeon bat." The blond boy choked out.

"Oh yeah." His friend exclaimed. "Anyway we had a detention with the evil dungeon bat, and he made us cut up bat spleens."

"How is that funny?" Draco sneered.

"Well we weren't very good about cutting them and a lot ended up on the floor." Harry pointed out as he giggled.

"And when the evil bat came over to see why we were taking so long he slipped and landed on his bum." Neville finished.

"And you think it's funny that he could have gotten hurt?" Remus asked pleasantly. The image was pretty funny.

"It was more the expression on his face." The dark haired boy hiccupped as he explained.

"Was it worth spending two more days in detention?" Severus asked a faint blush on his cheeks.

The two boys looked at each other. "Definitely," They agreed.

_James held his side as he watched in amusement. Merlin but he hadn't laughed like that in years. "Good show boys." He called out, knowing how hard it was to get one over on his somber friend._

_He was curious about the detentions. It had sounded like the man was a professor. Couldn't be Hogwarts, the children weren't old enough. Was it possible a preparatory school, or had the man been homeschooling them to get them ready for Hogwarts? But then they were all acting like they had only recently gotten back together so when had that happened?_

**and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...**

**"Gringotts," said Hagrid.**

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished**

**bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -**

"I would make a comment about Goblins liking Gryffindor, but really I think they just see the colors as representing money and violence, the two things they like most." Sirius pointed out absently. He looked up to see everyone staring at him. "Sorry but I always loved the uniforms as a kid. They weren't Slytherin colors, and my family loved the green and silver."

**"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were**

**facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

**"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.**

Despite the fact that it scared him silly thinking his son might actually think about robbing the institution one day he couldn't resist teasing his friend. "That's it then, the children are going to go mad. Even if they have good reason they're still mad to attempt it."

_James turned to gape at him. "Are you out of your mind? What do you think you're on about saying something like that?"_

"You're mad." Severus shook his head thinking he'd get the last laugh when the children actually accomplished the deed. "And you'll be spending time in my lab tonight." He grinned at the dog animagus's astonished look. "I did warn you."

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**

**"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."**

"_Ah... I think I'm honored." James said throwing an arm around his godson. "But mostly I'm confused. Not that I wouldn't claim you, but I wasn't here to do so...Can I get a guide book here?" He called out. "You know of everything that's changed? It would really help!"_

**"You have his key, Sir?"**

**"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. **

"I don't blame him." Draco looked disgusted.

"It was really bad form on Hagrid's part." Hermione agreed with a quick look at Harry. "Goblins are really pretentious and that was disrespectful to them."

Draco rolled his eyes. Why did the girl always have to explain everything? Couldn't she just accept a comment for a comment?

**Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

**"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.**

**The goblin looked at it closely.**

**"That seems to be in order."**

**"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

"What is the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Sirius questioned. _James nodded along with this, his brown eyes light with curiosity._

"Wouldn't it be better to find out when I do?" Harry answered with a question. "It would ruin the whole book if I told you now."

Sirius sighed. "You do know it doesn't help my nerves to wait right?" He asked giving in.

"It took us almost six months to find out Uncle Sirius." Hermione told him. "You should be able to find out in six or so chapters."

**The goblin read the letter carefully.**

**"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"**

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.**

**"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.**

Neville and Draco were both looking annoyed now, not having any idea what the object was. "Come on Scarhead, just tell us." The messy haired kid demanded.

_James looked from his son to his godson, his eyes narrowing in on the lightning shaped scar peaking out behind the bangs. "I'm guessing Lily didn't see that." He mused curious how it had happened._

Harry was laughing. "If I won't tell my dad I'm not going to tell you." He pointed out causing the other boy to pout.

**"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."**

"If Dumbledore wanted it kept a secret he would never have told Hagrid." Sirius informed them with exasperated shake of his head.

"But that does explain a lot." Snape remarked. He had wondered how the dark haired boy had learned about the stone, but if Hagrid was involved it wasn't surprising.

**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed**

**in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.**

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left,**

**middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

"That sounds scary." Hermione fretted glad that she had never had to ride in one of those carts. She hated not being in control.

"It was fun." Harry beamed. He had loved the speed and the quick turns that threatened to throw him out. "It's almost as good as flying."

Draco nodded in agreement. "The further down you go the better it is."

Neville winced. "They always made me sick."

_James patted the boy on the arm. "Don't worry about it Neville. Your mum was the same way." He grinned when his husband repeated his words. _

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

**I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and**

**a stalactite?"**

Hermione opened her mouth to explain, but Harry kept reading knowing Hagrid had explained.

**"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. **

"That is not the right answer." Hermione complained.

"I know that Hermione." Harry huffed. "I might not be as smart as you, but I do know some things. Besides Hagrid was right, stalagmite does have an M in it."

_James was staring at the angry girl in confusion. Who the hell was Hermione and wasn't that a mouthful? Mira had been named after a star. It was the Black family tradition and there was no way in Merlin's shaggy underpants Severus would have changed it._

_He closed his eyes. This was one more confirmation that the man hadn't raised his daughter. Merlin but Reg was going to seriously destroy something. _

**"An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."**

Harry sighed as the tension racked up. "I know that makes you all mad, but he was feeling ill at the time. You wouldn't expect Nev to answer questions while riding the carts would you?"

Sirius couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Good argument Pup, but it's still hard for us to hear knowing how the Dursleys treated you in the past."

"But Hagrid didn't know that." The boy was quick to point out. "And he does answer plenty of questions later."

Sirius rubbed his forehead, wanting to make his own point without alienating his son. "Okay I understand that but I'm still allowed to feel sad, and since I can't go out hexing the Dursleys, not right now at least, I have to settle for being angry at how little consideration Hagrid is giving you." He held up his hand to hold off arguments. "It was your first cart ride and first time in Gringotts. You should have been excited, not worried about offending him."

Harry didn't know what to say as confusion warred in him. He could understand where his dad was coming from, and he hated making the man sad and angry. But Hagrid was his first friend, and one of the only ones he had now. It hurt listening to everyone bad mouthing him. Yeah he might not have been the best person to take him, but it wasn't his fault and he'd done his best.

_James watched the two in concern. There was so much sadness pouring off his best friend, that it hurt to be this close to him. He wished more than anything he could reach out and touch him, let him know he was there for him._

Sirius ran a hand over the bowed head. "Just read Pup. It's okay."

Harry gave him a swift glance, his shoulders straightening at the reassuring smile. Leaning into the man's side he quickly found his place.

**He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.**

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

"Well he certainly did the thing right." Remus growled causing his husband to look at him in concern.

"Makes me wonder just how much he did take." Severus mused. "He'd have to pay the Dursleys too."

**"All yours," smiled Hagrid.**

**All Harry's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? **

"Well considering they never bought him anything and regularly starved him, it didn't actually cost them anything." Hermione pointed out an angry look on her face.

_James quickly turned to his godson taking in the small ill appearance a second time. His eyes flashed angrily, and he turned to his husband. "Why the hell did you allow that to happen?" He demanded stalking toward the man. Of course Remus wasn't affected by the numerous head slaps, but they did make James feel better. _

"Add in what Dumbledork paid them." Draco reminded them. "And scarhead being there probably paid all their expenses."

"You can be sure I'll be reminding them of that fact." Sirius growled.

Harry smiled up at him, "As long as you go in the cop outfit. I really want Uncle Vernon to mess himself again." He added causing the other three children to laugh and clamor for the story. Sirius was happy to oblige, relieved the tension had been broken.

"Okay now back to reading." He said finally. "We need to get through a couple chapters, if we want to go to the zoo."

"I think this chapter should count for two, it's horribly long." Harry mumbled as he picked the book back up.

**And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.**

**"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough.**

Harry couldn't resist the satisfied look he sent at Draco. Hagrid had explained, he'd just taken his time about it.

**Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

**"One speed only," said Griphook.**

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and**

**pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. **

He stopped reading for a minute to smile sheepishly at the man beside him, who had just given a sigh of exasperation.

"What am I going to do with you, Pup?" Sirius shook his head before freezing, worried the boy would take it the wrong way. Knowing the Dursleys the child would expect to be thrown away at a statement like that.

"What was that thing Lily was always talking about?" Severus asked. He too had noticed the stricken look in the green eyes. "With all those death contraptions she had Reg all hyped to go on?"

Sirius smiled in remembrance. "That park with the Gringotts cart like rides 'cept they went upside down."

"An amusement park with roller coasters?" Harry asked in confusion.

"That's the one." He poked his son in the belly. "That's the perfect place to use up your adrenaline junky, thrill seeking behavior."

"We can go to an amusement park?" The green eyes glowed with brightness. "Really? And you won't leave me behind?"

"Of course not," Sirius answered softly. "How are we supposed to have fun without you there to ride all the death traps?" He teased as the kid began bouncing.

"When can we go?" Draco asked, his own eyes gleaming.

"Maybe next weekend," Remus said. He smiled at the disappointed looks. "We'd want the whole day to spend there, not to mention we need to find out where one is. Maybe we can find a brochure or something when we go out today. But for now how about we continue reading?"

"Okay." Harry agreed happily. He didn't notice the three adults exchanging relieved looks.

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

**"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.**

"I love magic." Harry grinned.

Hermione was looking thoughtful. "I wonder how that works. Is it like a fingerprint or possibly wandless magic?"

"I think you think too much." Draco rolled his eyes. "It's a goblin, who cares?"

_James winced as he noted Remus's disapproving look. "Sorry love. He probably gets that bit from me. I hate the nasty buggers."_

"Well maybe if more people cared we wouldn't have as many problems with them as we do." She retorted.

Harry cleared his throat. "Excuse me can I continue?" He asked sarcastically, not giving them the chance to continue, as he lifted the book.

**"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.**

"Okay that's bad." The dark haired girl muttered. She stuck her tongue out at her messy haired cousin, when he threw her a knowing look.

**"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.**

**"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.**

Remus rolled his eyes. "Goblins do have a rather violent sense of humor." He pointed out dryly as he looked at the lone female. "It makes it a bit hard to get along with them." She huffed, feeling he was taking Draco's side simply because he was the boy's father.

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on**

**the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

"Good manners Harry." Sirius said though a pout was forming on his face. Harry sent him a questioning look.

Remus laughed. "Padfoot really wants to know too that's why he's acting like a spoiled little kid."

Sirius scowled at him. "You want to know just as bad." He pointed out. They turned to see Severus sitting there with a smug look on his face.

"Why should I ruin the fun?" He smirked.

_James groaned. "Come on Sev. I can't stay forever and I really want to know!"_

**"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said**

**Hagrid.**

Neville looked green. "Please do as he says Harry. I really don't want him blowing chunks during the ride."

Hermione looked revolted. "Has that ever happened?" She asked, unable to help herself.

Sirius nodded, doing his best to hide his anger. If Hagrid told his son to shut up one more time he was going to Hogwarts and show the man a thing or two. "The Goblins get a kick out of the weak humans."

**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first**

**now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life - more money than even Dudley had ever had.**

"Did you buy anything good?" Draco asked. "I would have headed straight for the Quidditch store and bought as much as I could."

_James nodded before grimacing as he looked at his husband. "I really hope you didn't spoil him like that, but at least he has good taste."_

Harry was shaking his head. "I didn't want to get rid of all my money in one go. I wasn't sure I'd be let back in the vault anytime soon to get more." He admitted.

"Please tell me you at least bought something other than school supplies." The messy haired kid asked appalled.

Sirius frowned as his son shrugged uneasily. "I did want this one book, but Hagrid wouldn't let me buy it."

Neville spoke up before Sirius could make an angry retort. "Gran would never let me have any money." He confessed. "She would always get me what I needed, but she was afraid if she gave me money I'd lose it, and I probably would."

_Jame eyes were sorrowful as he patted the kid on the back. That was it then, Alice and Frank were really gone. He was too upset at the moment to wonder how it'd happened._

Hermione grimaced. "My parents," She sighed as she looked at her father. "Um... they always treated me like an adult, I have a savings bond and a checking account and I usually buy all my own stuff. I was expected to be responsible."

Severus sent her a quick look, careful not to let her see his concern. If that was the case it did explain a bit about her know it all tendencies. It sounded like the people she had lived with had expected her to know everything from a young age.

**"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen,**

**Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." **

"Excuse me." Sirius said in a deadly voice that immediately put everyone on alert. "Did he just leave my son alone, in Diagon Alley, on his first trip there?"

_James sat up and watched his friend warily. That tone never boded well._

"He was sick Dad." Harry reminded the man quietly. He didn't want to anger him further. "I did okay on my own."

Severus rubbed his forehead in an attempt to stop the headache from forming, "If he was ill he should have taken you home and continued the trip another day or sent someone else. Not go have a drink."

"I'm not a child that needs his hand held." Harry spat back at the man.

Sirius tapped him on the head. "Yes, you are and if I hear you using that tone again I'll be holding your hand the entire time we're at the zoo."

"Harry think of it this way," Remus pointed out as the boy sulked. "Everyone knew the Boy-Who-Lived was shopping with Hagrid. So when Hagrid returned not an hour later alone they had to have figured you were on your own too. Mightn't some of those people have come looking for you? Might they have tried to harm you?"

_James bounced up from his seat and began waving his arms. "Excuse me!" He hollered as loud as he could. "Who is this boy who lived, and why is Harry is so much danger?" He fell back in his seat in frustration when he was ignored once again. _

Harry looked thoughtful as he sat up. "I guess I never thought about it like that."

Remus nodded. "So now you can understand why we're all so mad that he put you in danger."

He nodded. "Sorry for what I said." He mumbled glancing up at his father.

Sirius ran his hand over the silky hair. "I appreciate that, but I'm not the one you need to apologize too."

Harry grimaced as he looked over at his potions professor. "Sorry Sir that I snapped at you."

Severus smiled wryly. "I'm sure I deserved that and more considering the way I've treated you in the past."

Draco sneered. "I say something and I get smacked. Scarhead says something and everyone's hugging it out."

_James eyed his son sternly. "And just what young man did you say that got you smacked?" He shook his head. "With your attitude you could use a few more I'd say."_

**He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. **

Hermione opened her mouth, most likely to point out that Harry hadn't been fine, only to stop as her father placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think enough has been said." He murmured, ignoring her shocked look.

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

**"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just**

**now, in fact. "**

Harry perked up as he smirked at Draco. He couldn't wait to see how everyone responded to the prat's words.

_James noticed the movement, and he glanced excitedly at his son. Was the other boy Johnny...er… Draco? Crap he was never going to get used to that name._

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. **

_James deflated. He had been really anxious to hear about his own son but that wasn't him. Looking around he noticed a number of pointed looks at the child along with a raised eyebrow on Sev's part. There were acting like Jon…Draco was that boy. But they looked nothing a like in fact the boy being described could only be a mini Malfoy._

_He sat back in his seat, a gnawing feeling in his gut, as he stared at his husband with furious eyes. _

**Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him) slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

**"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"**

**"Yes," said Harry.**

**"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. **

"What they left you alone, too?" Remus demanded of his son.

_James closed his eyes in despair, as he realized his worst fears were true. The mini Malfoy was his son. That meant the mother and father he talked about were Narcissa and Lucius._

"_Why'd you do it Remus?" He asked brokenly. "Why'd you give our son away?" He turned away unable to look at the man he had loved so much he had had a child with him._

Draco and Harry exchanged startled looks, both thinking the same thing. It hadn't just been Harry with his boy-who-lived status they were being protective of. They were worried about all of them.

Draco opened his mouth to make a scathing comment before remembering the admonishment the other boy had received. "I always had a house elf with me." He reminded them quietly.

"_Well that's something then." James scoffed. He got up to pace. "Of course, he wouldn't need a house elf, if his damn parent had actually stayed with him." Angry beyond belief he threw a punch at the wall, wishing for the first time that it was Remus's head. His own hanging down he failed to notice the movement of a nearby wall ornament, or the curious glance Harry shot in that direction. _

**He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**

"Wow, don't you sound like Dudley Dursley?" Hermione accused looking disgusted.

"Don't compare me to that disgusting pig." The messy haired kid shouted, as he jumped to his feet with fists balled.

_Distracted by the noise James looked up to see his son advancing on the girl. "John Franklin...Draco, oh whatever the hell your name is." He shouted in frustration. "Park your bum immediately unless you want me to make sure you won't sit comfortably for the next few days." He warned growling in frustration when the kid didn't appear to hear him. He shot a glance at the boy's other father, shaking his head in disbelief at the man just sitting there on his own damn hiney doing nothing._

Severus grabbed the back of his godson's shirt. "Sit down." He hissed in his most dangerous voice. "When will you learn to control your temper?" He waited until the boy had his bum firmly planted, before he turned to his own daughter.

"There will be no more baiting him like that." He warned.

"I wasn't..." She trailed off at his raised eyebrow.

"You knew saying something like that would set him off." He corrected.

"As for you," On a roll he swung around to stare at Remus. "Do you want to be a father or not?"

The werewolf stared back in baffled surprise. "Of course I do. And I know what you're going to say. But I really didn't feel any need to come between a harmless squabble."

"Remus, your son attempted to attack one of his cousins for the second day in a row." Sirius gritted out before noticing the wide eyed stares of all four children. "Perhaps we should discuss this later." He said with pointed looks. "Come on Pup, if you close your mouth long enough you might be able to read."

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

Harry winced at the words coming so soon after the 'big fight'. "Sorry." He mumbled, "But you really weren't making a great impression."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, still shocked by first his godfather scolding the bookworm of all things then turning on his new father. "Yeah I guess from your point of view I wasn't."

**"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.**

**"No," said Harry.**

**"Play Quidditch at all?"**

**"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

"_What?" James screamed, walking closer to stare at his godson in disbelief. "How is that possible? Sirius Orion Black, my blood brother, how could you let this happen? And don't you give me that excuse about Azkaban. This is Quidditch."_

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Oh man that hurts." He winced. "And if it hurts me that much can you imagine what James' reaction would be like?"

"We'd probably have to sedate him." Severus said dryly.

"He liked Quidditch?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"He was obsessed with it apparently." Harry answered him. "It's one of the things I heard most about him, when I thought he was my father."

"We had plans." Sirius told them sadly, "James, Reg, Frank and me to take the four of you to all the games."

"Hermione, Draco, and I were together at the World Cup if that helps any." Harry told him wanting to get the sad look out of the man's eyes.

"We didn't go together." Draco rolled his eyes. "We just ended up sitting next to each other. But it was nice." He said giving in at Hermione's pointed look. "It was almost like I went with friends instead of just my parents."

Remus smiled. "James would be horrified to know he missed the World Cup being held in England."

_The irate man nodded vigorously. "When was it? Who played? What was the score? What was the best move of the game? How long did it last?" He asked in rapid fire. He was disheartened when his traitorous husband turned to Neville instead of answering the questions. _

"You're awfully quiet."

The blond boy shrugged. "My dad liked Quidditch?" He asked softly.

Sirius smiled back at him. "Not on the level James and I did. But he enjoyed watching. When we got together for games he would play keeper. With Reg as seeker, James would play chaser and I was a beater, so we made a good team."

Severus answered the question He could see in the boy's eyes. "Alice could never stay still long enough to sit a broom. That girl was always on the move."

_James slid back into his seat his eyes on the child who seemed so happy to have that little bit of information. "So it happened pretty soon after us then." He realized. "Nev doesn't even have any memories of them." _

**"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. **

_James nodded. "If I had raised you there's no doubt you would have made the team. With Lucy raising you," He snorted. "He probably had a damn house elf teach you to fly. And you could do with losing the conceited attitude young man." He warned. _

**Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

"Nope I hadn't tried the sorting hat on yet." Harry teased.

"And neither have you so I don't know where you get off asking that." Hermione folded her arms across her chest smugly.

"It was just a question, one almost every first year asks each other on the train." He snapped back. She paled remembering her own conversation with Harry.

**"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.**

"I hated that feeling." The girl muttered. "The whole time in Diagon Alley I felt really stupid, because I didn't know what anything was. Professor McGonagall probably thought I was just horrible."

Severus shook his head. "It was normal and one she's done many times. You soon showed her how smart you really are." He added noticing her pleased smile.

"Did you hear that?" Sirius nudged his kid. "It was okay not to know anything."

Harry rolled his eyes at his old man. "I don't feel that way any longer." He assured him. Except for at least once a day when Hermione corrects me on something. He mentally added.

**"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been -**

**- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

_James grimaced. Of course his son was going to be in Slytherin given who he had been raised by. Not that Slytherin was all bad, look at Reg. The two had become really close in the time they'd been confined together, and he had actually learned a lot about the snake house. But he also knew how much harder it would make turning the mini Malfoy away from his adopted parents' beliefs._

"Hufflepuff's not bad." Neville protested. He'd made some friends in the quiet house, and Madam Sprout always enjoyed having him in the greenhouse. "Besides your real parents were Gryffindors."

Draco grimaced. "I'm trying not to remember that thanks."

"I wouldn't disown you just because you're in Slytherin, and I'm pretty sure James wouldn't either." Remus noted the relieved look in the boy's eyes. "I'm sure Lucius would have been angry if you hadn't gone there. So you did what you had to, to survive."

**"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.**

**"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there,**

**grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.**

"That was nice of Hagrid." Neville smiled at the kindness the big man showed his friend.

"It might have been nice Neville, but I wish he would have fed him an actual meal first." Snape grumbled.

Harry grinned. "I didn't care. I'd only had ice cream a couple of times before and I love it."

"You can have ice cream as much as you want, as long as you eat first." Sirius promised.

**"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't.**

**"He works at Hogwarts."**

**"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

"_Technically yes but you didn't have to say it as if you were looking down on him." James scolded. "There is nothing wrong with having to work for a living."_

**"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.**

All the men in the room frowned at this statement. "A pity." Severus noted. "You two are actually a lot alike with the same interests. If you would put aside this petty rivalry you'd be good friends."

"I'd be glad to." Harry stated firmly, "As long as he stops insulting my friends."

Draco snorted. "That's not going to happen as long as the weasel is your friend."

"And Hermione," Harry challenged. He had his own thoughts about Ron at the moment.

"She's family." The other boy admitted grudgingly. "That means I'm allowed to insult her."

"And I'm allowed to hit you." She shot back.

Harry watched them in amusement. "We'll see." He decided.

**"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets**

**drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

Sirius and Remus winced before they burst out laughing. "Ah that might have been our fault." Sirius mentioned.

_James snorted. "No might about it." He told him. _

Harry gave his father an incredulous look. "Really?"

"I'll tell you the story." The man decided. "But take it as a warning that no one here should do what we did, or you will face the consequences."

He then proceeded with how the four original Marauders had snuck down to Hagrid's empty hut one night during their third year with a bottle of firewhiskey. Halfway through the night James had decided he was cold, so they'd tried to start the fireplace.

Remus laughed. "Needless to say that was not a good idea. We were too drunk to figure out how to put it out once it started to spread. I'm just thankful Hagrid didn't lose any of his possessions."

"Did you get into trouble?" Nev asked.

_James snorted. "That's an understatement." He leaned over to rub his bum. _

"Oh yeah." Sirius nodded. "That was the reason Gryffindor lost the house cup that year. Horrible detentions too. James and Frank both got licked by their fathers, and Remus and I felt so guilty we asked Uncle Charlus to do us too."

Harry blinked at the man. Suddenly going after the stone and rescuing a dragon didn't seem so bad. But he had a tiny niggling that his dad wouldn't agree.

**"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.**

"That was a bit premature." Draco pointed out. "You barely knew him."

Harry shrugged. "I know him now and I still think he's brilliant."

**"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

"_Well that was rude." James remarked. "I do hope that's not how you normally act when just meeting someone." He sighed sadly. Nothing he had heard or witnessed in the room showed a boy who laughed easily or told jokes and played pranks. Had those damn Malfoys wrung the Marauder out of the poor kid?_

_He sighed again. It didn't look like Remus was going to do anything to correct the situation. He seemed to prefer as little contact with the boy as possible._

**"They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

"I don't blame you, Harry." Neville's eyes took on a sad look, "Especially with a stranger." He knew the other kids didn't know what had really happened to his parents, but he had to wonder how much the adults knew. Would they allow him to continue visiting St. Mungo's now that they were in hiding? He hoped so. Despite how much it hurt to see them like that he still wanted to spend time with them.

**"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"**

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked shrilly.

"Exactly what you think it does G..."He stopped, trying to think of some semi offensive nickname for her. "And don't say it's all pureblood mania crap." He cut off her retort. "Look at us. You're a pureblood and you, me and Harry are probably the most powerful people at Hogwarts. Longbottom probably would be too if he could get his head out of his arse."

"Language." Remus reprimanded softly. "While you're right Draco, the four of you come from very powerful lines I don't think that's a reason to discriminate against others."

_James growled angrily. "Damn right they come from powerful lines. That's the whole reason the old goat attacked us. Let me tell you if the choice was between being a pureblood or staying with my loved ones the family tree can be burned for all I care."_

_His mind jumped to the other part the conversation he'd heard. They talked like they had already been to Hogwarts, but they couldn't be more than ten. Strange he decided giving them a considering look. _

**"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."**

"Good answer Pup." Sirius smiled proudly at his son. Harry beamed back at the praise.

**"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? **

Draco hunched his shoulders. "It was something my father, Lucius, said all the time. I was just trying to sound important." He mumbled.

Sirius gave him a calculated look. "And how would you answer it now?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess they're okay. I don't really have a problem with any of them now that the bookworm here isn't one of them, except maybe the Creevey brothers. They're just plain crazy."

"I'll take that." Sirius decided shocking the kid by winking at him. He nudged his gob smacked son. "Read Pup."

_James was watching proudly. "Might not need as much work as I thought," He decided._

**They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. **

"I do still agree with that." Draco pointed out.

"Us too," Harry and Hermione told him. "We hated how it made us feel coming into a world being expected to act like we understood everything." Harry reminded him, "And by the way that made me feel about two inches tall."

"Sorry." Draco grimaced. "But you'd just told me your parents were a witch and a wizard, so I thought you did know."

"We're going to be doing a lot of things in the muggle world since we're hiding from the magical one." Neville pointed out. "So we will understand what you went through a lot better."

"And we'll help you out as much as possible." Hermione assured him. "Don't be afraid to ask questions."

**I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families.**

**What's your surname, anyway?"**

"Trust me he is definitely from one of the old families." Sirius said with such bitterness that Harry instinctively leaned into him. He gave the boy a sad smile. "The Marauders became my family, and it's as good as you can get."

_James tried to wrap his arms around his brother. "The best," He agreed. "Love you mate and damn do I miss you."_

"Merlin, do I have to say it?" Severus muttered as he stared at the pair. Seeing the despair wasn't leaving he relented. "I quite agree. And yes I consider the mangy mutt my brother, my least liked brother, but one just the same." He was rewarded with giggles and booming laughs.

"That was very touching Sev." Remus said softly. He smiled at the way the other three children were goggling at the man. He really did have it the worst out of them, not only having his memories played with but being made to hate all of them.

"Shut it wolf." He snarled in embarrassment.

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

**"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.**

"I thought I had made a friend and was looking forward to spending time with you." He pointed out, a hurt look in his eyes.

_James smiled sadly at him. He knew what it was like to be raised pureblood and isolated. The best part of Hogwarts was making friends. _

Harry shrugged. "I might have still been friends with you, if you hadn't said what you did on the train." He pointed out. Draco looked briefly horrified, as he remembered that conversation.

**Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**

**"What's up?" said Hagrid.**

**"Nothing," Harry lied. **

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his son. "Is that another word I need to ban from saying in this house?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No but does that mean I can use it as much as I want outside the house?" He asked cheekily.

"Absolutely not," The man answered firmly, poking the kid in his ticklish spots to offset the tone.

**They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. **

"I love that ink." Neville piped up.

Harry grinned, "Me too. But only if you get the red, black and blue combo. Otherwise it's too girly." Neville and Draco immediately agreed.

"I like it when you don't use it in my class." Severus drawled. "It gives me a headache to read some of your essays."

"You did notice he didn't forbid us from using it." Draco stage whispered.

_James looked up hopefully. "What was that? A devious mind at work?" He grinned widely. _

Sev scowled playfully. "Don't make me have to or else it'll be school wide."

"Flitwick likes it." Harry protested.

"McGonagall doesn't." He shot back knowing he'd won.

**When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**

"So help you Hagrid if you don't answer that question." Sirius growled. He made sure it seemed like he was joking about the subject because it was Quidditch related. Inside he was deadly serious. But he knew it would do no good to let his son see that. While he wanted to re-teach his son what appropriate behavior towards the boy was he also realized the child had been hounded enough about that particular subject in one day.

"I'm not sure Hagrid is the right one to answer that." Remus pointed out. "He rarely goes to the games."

Harry shrugged. "Ron told me everything I wanted to know on the train."

_James looked up from where he'd been pretending to weep. "Oh that's good. At least someone has his priorities sorted out."_

**"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin' about Quidditch!"**

Hermione frowned. She had never realized how thoughtless and bad tempered the big man was. She certainly had a new perspective and not one she liked.

Harry sighed as he felt his father tense once more. He really wished the chapter was over with already.

**"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's. "-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed**

**in."**

**"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. **

"I'd rather not have friends at all than ones that only like me because of who I am." He spat out.

_James gave him a strange look. "Please tell me you aren't famous for something your father did to land himself in Azkaban."_

"Really?" Draco asked shocked. "Then why do you hang out with the weasel?"

"Ron doesn't care I'm the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry told him though he looked undecided, as he shared a glance with Hermione.

Sirius rubbed his back. "If Ron turns out not to be your friend we'll deal with it. But look on the bright side. How many new family members did you gain?"

Harry smiled back. "Family's more important, even if it does involve ferret face over there." He quickly read before the other boy could retort.

**You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line 0' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"**

"Amen to that." Everyone in the room said, as they thought about Petunia Dursley.

"He's right about Lily." Sirius spoke up. He wasn't willing to forgive the man after just one good comment though. "Your mum was an amazingly talented witch. It still shocks me that she agreed to marry me. And then she performed a miracle and gave me you. Merlin but I miss her."

Harry dropped the book, so that he could wrap his arms around the man.

"Well that was incredibly sappy." Draco muttered under his breath. _James didn't miss the wistful look in his eyes. _

Thanks to his sensitive ears Remus was able to hear his son. "It's hard." He explained softly, his voice shaking slightly, "This whole thing. It was almost like losing them all over again." He looked down at his son. "I think I fell in love with your father the day I met him but I shoved it away, the werewolf thing. He fought for me and that only made me love him more."

_James wiped his eyes as made a note in his mind to tell Lily what Sirius had just told their son about her. He knew to hear that her husband still loved her after all these years apart would bring her intense joy. They had all worried that their husbands might have moved on after all this time, found someone else to love. It was nice hearing that wasn't the case. _

"_That doesn't mean I forgive you." He told his husband, as he moved to sit on the arm of his chair. "But I love you, Merlin do I love you."_

**"So what is Quidditch?"**

**"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world **

"What's soccer?" Draco asked.

"It's a little like Quidditch but with one ball, and it's played on the ground." Hermione explained looking happy he had asked.

"Dean's got a poster and it looks really fun." Neville told them, a wistful note in his voice.

"If transportation wasn't such a problem we could get you guys signed up." Remus looked thoughtful. "It would certainly be a good way to increase your fitness and endurance. But we can't very well floo to St. Mungo's every day to take you to practice."

"I've actually been thinking about that." Sirius said slowly, "Getting a house in the muggle world, away from the city. A large suburban area where they have soccer leagues and big parks and the kids can get out."

"It would have to be completely magic free or the ministry would investigate." Severus warned.

"I was thinking of it more as a safe house and transportation center. We could get a reusable portkey, the goblins would help us for a price, and portkeys for the kids so they could go there if they ever get in trouble." He explained.

"That would be relief." Remus said. "I would feel better taking them out of the house, if I knew they had means of escape on them." He looked thoughtful. "It would be easier on us to portkey there and then simply drive to wherever we wanted. We would have to get a van or other vehicle."

"Wouldn't the portkey activate the ministry alarm?" Harry spoke up.

"No. The magic's contained in the container itself. But we wouldn't be able to apparate there so we'd need portkeys too. Good thinking Pup." Sirius praised.

"It certainly would be worth looking into." Severus agreed. "Perhaps we can check with a realtor for suitable areas."

"In the meantime I think we can take in a soccer game." Remus added. "See if it's something you want to do."

**- everyone follows Quidditch - played up** **in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules."**

"It's not that hard to explain." Draco and Harry denied defensively.

Hermione giggled. "That's becoming more common." The boys looked at her than each other and just shrugged. "Besides," She continued. "The sport has a ridiculous amount of rules."

**"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**

**"School houses. There's says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but -"**

"Please tell me he was about to say something nice about Hufflepuff and just got cut off." Remus asked appalled.

"I think he was." Harry squinted as he remembered. "Anyway I've never heard him saying anything else bad about them, and he seems to treat them alright, not like..."

"Slytherin." Draco finished. "He doesn't like us, and he makes sure we know it."

"Well you sort of deserve it." Hermione pointed out thinking of Buckbeak.

"Not in first year." He retorted. "And Blaise never did anything and Hagrid's always making a comment about him."

Harry grimaced. He had a hard time defending his friend when he had first heard the big man bad mouthing the snakes. He looked down at the next paragraph and groaned.

**"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" said Harry gloomily.**

**"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."**

Severus sneered. "He's giving Slytherin a bad name. The Dark Lord might have come from Slytherin but there are plenty of other dark wizards. Look at Dumbledore and Pettigrew. I believe they were both Gryffindors."

_James nodded sharply relieved that they knew about Dumbledore's evilness. He would never forgive himself for__trusting the man._

"In defense of Hagrid," Sirius looked as if he couldn't believe he was saying the words. "Dumbledore probably told him to steer Harry away from Slytherin. Can't have a savior that's a snake now can we."

Harry shifted thinking about his sorting. If it hadn't been for Hagrid and Draco he would have chosen Slytherin.

**"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"**

**"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.**

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling**

**with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these.**

"Well it is the best store in Diagon Alley." Hermione pointed out smugly.

"It's not bad, but not the best," Harry protested. "The best is Quality Quidditch Supplies." He smiled thinking of his broom.

"We have already heard this argument." Severus reminded them calmly. "We don't have time to rehash it."

"_But Nox he's right." James pouted. _

**Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs,**

**Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

Three sets of raised eyebrows were looking at the squirming boy. "Maybe it's best if Hagrid didn't let you buy that one." Sirius decided with a wink. "At least not at age eleven," He added. "It really is a good book though. Perfect for pranking."

"Harry doesn't prank, often anyway. So why would you want it?" Hermione asked looking shocked.

_James looked devastated. "Are there no junior Marauders here?" He looked at his friends. "Okay boys, you have some serious work to do. By the time I get out of that damn dollhouse I want four ready and willing pranksters." _

Harry rolled his eyes at her, preparing for a lecture as he read the next sentence.

**"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

"Well I really can't blame you." She said slowly, getting a wide grin from Sirius and a raised eyebrow from her father. "But just think of how much trouble you could have gotten into. You would have been expelled before you'd even reached Hogwarts."

Harry shrugged. "Two of my best memories were of Dudley getting hexed Hermione. How much better would it have been if I'd been able to do it myself?"

**"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. **

Harry smirked because Hagrid agreed Dudley deserved it.

**"An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."**

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either **

Severus looked at him in astonishment. "I didn't want it." Harry explained. He blushed. "I was making faces at my reflection."

Sirius gasped as the others laughed. "Did my son just admit to being a child?"

Harry stuck his tongue out as far as it would go and crossed his eyes causing his father to chuckle. "Now there's an image I want in my head always." He said.

**("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of**

**scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots,**

**and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.**

Severus tapped a finger against his lips thoughtfully, as he remembered their first potions lesson and the attentive student with the big green eyes. He silently groaned. "I do hope I didn't scare that interest in potions away with my behavior. Anyone that can pay that much attention to an apothecary surely enjoys the subject."

Harry didn't know what to say, as he heard the regret in the man's voice. He didn't want to ruin the good rapport they managed to develop, but a quick glance at his father showed he couldn't lie either. He decided to do the safe thing and kept reading.

Sirius and Severus exchanged looks, both determined to rekindle the kid's interest in the subject. 

**While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a**

**supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry,**

Severus wrinkled his nose. "The basic package might be good for first year, but after that you should pick your materials. Better quality and things that feel good in your hands. I'll have to take you."

"We'll have to be careful about going to Diagon Alley." Sirius cautioned. "Dumbledore is sure to be searching for Harry by now, and I'm betting he's suspicious about Hermione sudden desire to visit a 'cousin'.''

"Add in the fact that he's probably tried to contact the three of us about searching and failed." Remus mused. "He'll know what the children would look like without the glamour."

Severus nodded. "We'll have to be extra careful, and get those portkeys as soon as possible."

_James watched curiously. They acted like they'd just gotten__together as a group, the kids' acted older than they appeared, references to Hogwarts and they were hiding. He nodded, a theory forming in his mind. He couldn't wait to share it with the others. It would explain so much._

**Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop). Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.**

**"Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."**

**Harry felt himself go red. "You don't have to -"**

"What are you complaining for, it's a present." Draco exclaimed. He shook his head at his cousin's foolishness.

Sirius was silently cursing the Dursleys again. His son shouldn't be embarrassed, because somebody wanted to buy him a present. He once again swore to himself to give his son a birthday to remember next month.

**"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago,**

Neville shrugged, "And a pain in the bum. I love Trevor but I wish I could have gotten something else."

"Did you tell your Gran, Neville?" Remus asked.

The round faced boy nodded. "She just said that since it was a present I shouldn't disrespect them by getting something else." Remus frowned and he exchanged a look with the boy's other godfather.

**yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. **

Hermione sniffed. "He never seemed to have a problem with Crookshanks."

Severus gave a small smile. He knew the problem stemmed from a time he and Regulus were in the forest in their cat forms. The man hadn't liked being toyed with.

**I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."**

"Not a whole lot of point to them if you don't have anyone to send letters to." Harry pointed out quietly. Sirius looked at him in concern, rubbing a hand down his back.

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel- bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. **

Draco looked shocked. "The big oaf is the one that got you Hedwig? No wonder you consider him a friend and like him so much."

"It's shocking when you consider how expensive Snowys are." Remus pointed out thoughtfully. "It does make me curious about where he'd gotten the money."

"Were you happy with the choice?" Sev asked curiously.

"I love Hedwig." The boy said promptly. "And I have Padfoot now to play with." Sirius immediately changed into the dog and began licking his son.

"I got Sal for the prestige." Draco mused. "But you can't wrestle around with owls. Not that Malfoys tumble around with animals." He looked sad as he watched the two play. "Malfoys don't do a lot of things that are fun."

"Well then it's a good thing you aren't a Malfoy anymore." Hermione pointed out briskly.

Remus gave her a grateful smile before turning to his friend. "Padfoot sit." He instructed. "Harry needs to continue reading."

**He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

**"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders**

**left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."**

**A magic wand... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.**

"It felt like none of it would be true until I actually got a magic wand." Harry said reminiscing.

"Me too Harry," Hermione told him.

Remus smiled sadly. "For a long time I didn't think I would be able to get a wand." He told them. Seeing the confused faces he continued. "I didn't think I would be allowed to go to Hogwarts so that meant no wand."

_James grimaced, his heart aching for his husband. He knew all too well the pain the man had felt growing up thinking he'd be denied an education. Of course then they wouldn't have met, and that in its self would have been a tragedy. They wouldn't have fallen in love and had such a beautiful baby. He looked at the child now, noting the boy didn't seem particularly concerned about his father's struggles. At least at the moment he wasn't curling his lip at the werewolf status and after being raised by the Malfoys that was a possibility. _

_He sighed, wondering what he would do if there was still this distance between the two once he was rescued from that thrice damned dollhouse._

"Why couldn't you get a wand?" Hermione asked drawing him back into the conversation. "There are children that are homeschooled. They still get a wand."

"They have certified parents or tutors that allow them to get a wand." Remus explained. "My parents and I were very cut off and lacked the money necessary due to my condition."

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. **

Draco wrinkled his nose. "For supposedly being the best there is you'd think he'd have a shop up to standards."

The adults looked surprised when Harry nodded. "I don't understand." He said in response to their looks. "He probably has a thousand wands in there. Why he can't use one to vanish the dust?"

Severus lips twitched up. "I think it has more to do with his in attention than lack of magic. He spends all his time making wands and doesn't pay attention to the rest."

Harry shrugged as he continued reading.

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. **

Sirius poked his son gently in the side. "Promise me."

Harry gave him an odd look. "Promise you what?" He asked.

"That you won't hold back anymore. Ask all the questions you need to."

The child swallowed hard as he thought about his academic performance. He didn't think his dad would be very impressed with his grades knowing they could have been a lot better, if he'd just asked for an explanation. "I'll try." He promised. "But don't expect it to change overnight."

"Just try your best." His father said squeezing his shoulder.

**For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

Feeling that same prickle now, he looked up to see the three adults staring at him in surprise. "What?" He asked, a little irritated to be interrupted again so soon.

"I'm surprised that you could feel it." Severus answered. "There's not many nowadays that would."

"I guess we should have considered it, given who his father is." Remus mused. "The Blacks are from an incredibly old line." He turned to look at Hermione.

Noticing the looks now directed her way she bit her lip. "Umm I'm not sure. Everything was so new and different that day that I had all kinds of sensations coming at me. I do know that I feel like that at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. "The castle feels alive sometimes." He agreed.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Well it seems like we have a very powerful witch and wizard on our hands. We'll have to tailor your education to account for that."

"They're nothing special." Draco called out, jealously eating him alive.

_James raised an eyebrow at his son. The Potters weren't as old__as the Blacks, but they were descended from the Peverells, and that made them just as powerful. _

"Are you saying that you had the same feeling?" Hermione asked, half suspicious, half curious.

He shrugged bad-temperedly. "How would I know? By the time we got to Ollivanders I was so bored I just wanted to go home." He glared back knowing he hadn't felt anything while in the shop.

"And Hogwarts?" Remus asked curiously. He didn't care if Draco's levels weren't as high as his cousins, but he knew the child would resent it.

Draco sneered. "Why would I feel anything from that pile of stone?"

Sirius frowned thoughtfully. "It's possible he's blocking it due to how he was raised." He suggested. "Lucy would have had him looking down on the most magic filled places."

"Or perhaps it takes a different form." Severus pointed out hurriedly. He could see a major tantrum coming. "Draco has a special way with potions, almost sensing when it needs care even if he isn't looking at it. And this from the time he was a small child." He shook his head. "Merlin knows where he got it, as neither of his fathers knew how to stand a cauldron up."

_James nodded absently, sending the man a curious look. Sev had been in Jo..Draco's life for a while it seemed. But why Draco's and not his own daughter's?_

"Like Neville with plants. That could be where his special talent is." Hermione pointed out making the quiet boy blush.

"It's nothing special." He mumbled.

"I've seen the gardens at Longbottom Manor." Remus corrected. "You really have a gift Nev."

**"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

**"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**

**"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have**

**your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm**

**work."**

"How does he know that?" Hermione asked looking shocked. "It would have been 20 years since Aunt Lily was there."

"Some say he's a seer." Sirius told her with a shake of his head. "But I think he just has a phenomenal memory. He remembers every wand he ever sold."

"Plus he reviews his records." Sev told him with a smirk. "He gets a list of all the incoming first years, so he can do his impressive little trick."

"So Mum really was good at charms?" Harry asked eagerly.

"She was Flitwick's pride and joy." His father told him, a distant look in his eye. "She hardly needed to be taught one, before she was an expert at it."

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

**"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. **

"Well that proves that." Sirius announced. "There's no way he's a seer, or he would have known I was Harry's father, not James." He pulled out his wand. "Of course the only difference is the wood. They were remarkably similar."

_James nodded as he looked longingly at the wand his friend was holding. It had been so long since he'd held his own he almost forgot what it felt like._

Remus laughed. "The number of times the two of you used each other's wands without realizing you had the wrong one."

**A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. **

Remus snorted. "Now he's just showing off. The wand wasn't made specifically for Transfiguration. Ollivander knows James was very talented in that field, but it was James's talent not the wand."

_James smiled smugly. "More than talented my love, I think expert is the word you're looking for."_

**Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**

Neville looked up from where he'd been examining the floor. "Is that true?" He asked in a trembling voice.

Severus sent him a considering look. "If the wand isn't suited to you it can fight you and actually stunt your magic."

"Oh." The chubby boy mumbled dropping his eyes back to the floor. The three men exchanged worried looks, as Sirius nudged his son to keep reading.

**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

**"And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. **

"He did what?" Sirius snarled angrily as he sat up. "What right did he have to do that? My son is not on public display no matter how much people want it."

"Calm down Sirius." Remus cautioned. "It didn't hurt anything."

"If it made my son uncomfortable than it did," He growled. Harry gave his father a small smile as he found his place.

**"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.**

**"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."**

"If he'd known he could have turned the wand on the little brat and blasted him to pieces." The potions master snarled quietly.

"Severus." Remus admonished. He nodded his head in the direction of the children.

The other man snorted. "They're almost ten not four." He pointed out dryly.

**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

**"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"**

Draco's eyes bulged. "That's huge." He declared.

"Hagrid's a lot bigger than everyone else." Hermione pointed out. "He would need a bigger wand."

"But that's practically a tree branch." The messy haired child shook his head in disbelief.

**"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.**

**"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

**"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.**

**"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.**

"If they snapped it why would they give him back the pieces?" Harry asked curiously. "There's still magic there right? When Ron broke his wand he could still do some spells."

Remus nodded. "Sentimental reasons maybe but it was very careless of them."

"Knowing Dumbledore he probably had a hand in it. What better way to make the man loyal." Severus sneered.

**"Oh, no, sit," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

**"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**

**"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.**

**"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor,**

**knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons.**

"What's the core of your wand Dad?" Harry asked looking up.

"James and I both had phoenix feather cores." He said fingering his wand again. "And no they weren't brother wands. Ollivander collects feathers from phoenixes all around the world."

Harry smiled, happy that he had something he could share with the man.

Remus gave a little laugh. "James used to boost that his came from Fawkes."

_Behind him his husband crossed his arms. "It's entirely possible." He argued. _

**No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."**

Sirius held out a hand to stop his son from continuing, as he stared at the chubby boy. "Nev is something wrong?" He asked having seen the boy sink further into his seat.

"No." He mumbled.

"It's okay Neville, you can tell us. We won't make fun of you." Hermione prompted with a hard look at Draco.

"It's nothing Hermione." He gave her a pleading look. "Let's just keep reading."

_James groaned loudly when Remus nodded. "Are you really going to let him get away with that?" He demanded in frustration. "Obviously something is seriously wrong here." He walked over to his husband. "DAMN IT MOONY, OPEN YOUR EYES." He hollered. _

Remus twitched and rubbed at his ear.

"What's wrong wolf?" Severus demanded.

"There was this whine, high pitched." He answered rubbing again. "It was probably a noise I picked up from outside. You know how sensitive I am."

The other two males exchanged looks. "Just in case," Sirius murmured lifting his wand. "Homenum Revelio. Just us," He announced in relief.

_James watched excitedly through heavy lidded eyes. Finally a breakthrough if only a small one, but it had taken a lot out of him. Maybe it would be best to sit here and rest. He thought drowsily. And next time I'll start the moment I get here._

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

**"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this**

**one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."**

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**

"He was so rude about that." Hermione grumbled thinking about her own visit. "I don't like somebody jerking something out of my hands like that."

"He did that to you too?" Harry asked surprised.

"I wanted to chastise him on his manners." Hermione admitted. "But I was so nervous I let it pass."

Sirius snorted in amusement. "Reg didn't hold back. Stood there lecturing the man until I wanted to kick him."

Hermione beamed with pleasure at hearing these words. Severus felt a pang of longing for what might have been. He wished with everything in him that Regulus could see their daughter now.

"I feel like that a lot around Hermione." Harry said cheekily, laughing when she stuck her tongue out.

**"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"**

**Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**

**"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**

**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

"Okay is that normal?" Neville looked up to ask. He couldn't believe that it had taken that many tries to find a wand.

"Most people get their wands after only a few tries, but the more powerful you are the harder it is to find a perfect match." Remus explained having studied a little about wandlore.

"If it takes more than a dozen tries he'll find you a good match, but you should go back after you've come of age to get a custom made wand."

"Wow." Draco looked proud. "It took thirty-five tries before I found mine."

"I took thirty-one myself." Remus beamed proudly at his son.

"Did you get a custom made one then?" Draco asked curiously with no malice in his voice.

"I did." He said, a soft smile lighting up his face. "James took me to this place in France. I wanted to use werewolf blood and Ollivander doesn't do anything that exotic." He blushed at the looks of wonder on the children's faces.

Trying to get the attention off of his embarrassed friend Sirius piped up. "It took thirty-eight tries for me." He boasted proudly.

Harry looked at the wand lying on his father's leg. "Why didn't you get a custom wand then?" He asked.

Sirius smiled at him. "I did. That's the one that the ministry snapped. Luckily I'd put this one in my vault. I think it suits me better now anyway."

"What about Mum? Do you know how many tries she took?" Harry asked eagerly.

"It was thirty-six." He explained, happy to share something else with the kid about his mum. "Reggie took thirty six times as well. Between the two of us we were in the shop all day."

Remus nodded. "James said he tried 33 wands before he found his. His mum was shocked to say the least. What about you Sev?"

"Thirty-nine." The man muttered a hint of red riding high on his cheek bones. He looked curiously at his daughter.

"It was forty-one." She said proudly, grinning at his astonishment.

"Wow," Sirius breathed giving her an assessing look. "Now let's see I don't know the actual numbers, but I do know both Frank and Alice were right up there with us. Alice got a custom job but Frank held back. Something about disappointing his mum by not using his childhood wand," He shook his head. "Come on Nev, fess up. What was your number?"

He frowned in concern noticing two tears welling up in the blue eyes.

Remus wrapped an arm around the stiff shoulders. "It's okay Neville if you didn't get a high number. It just might mean that you're more easy going and compatible than the rest of us. It doesn't mean you aren't powerful."

"I don't know what my number is." He mumbled as he swiped at his tears. "I didn't get to go to Ollivanders."

"Where did you get your wand?" Severus asked, a horrible suspicion forming in his mind.

"It's my dad's wand." He answered with a sniff. "Gran said I should be proud to use it."

"Your grandmother is a sentimental bitch." Sirius said bluntly, happy to get a small smile at his words. "She always did hang on to your father too tightly."

"That might be why you have so much trouble with spells Nev." Harry told him happily. "Remember what Snape said, if the wand doesn't suit you it'll fight you."

"Just think of how powerful you'll be once you get your own wand." Hermione pointed out excitedly.

"Do you really think he'll improve that much?" Draco scoffed, though he looked at the boy curiously.

"Maybe not in potions," Sev teased. "But his spellcasting should be much better and easier."

Neville stared at his most hated professor in astonishment. "Gran won't let me get a new one." He pointed out quietly.

"You're sitting in the room with your two godparents." Remus reminded him with a wide smile. "She no longer is the decision maker in your life. I'm willing to take you tomorrow afternoon if you want."

Sirius winced at the delighted excitement that glazed the blue eyes. "You won't be able to go to Ollivanders." He warned. "Even if you go disguised he'll have too many questions. Plus seeing as Nev's not yet ten, it's not exactly legal."

Remus frowned as the boy slumped in his chair. "Well then we'll have to wait a couple weeks until after your birthday. We can go to that French place, have a little holiday there." He promised.

Harry smiled warmly, as he picked the book back up only to have a large hand bat it back down. "I don't think so." Sirius teased. "You haven't told us your number."

"Do I have to?" He whined knowing it would be another thing that set him apart. He hated being different.

"Come on Harry just tell us." Hermione demanded anxious to know if she had beaten him.

"Fifty-nine." He muttered under his breath while staring intently at the book. He didn't see the gaping mouths or the jealous look from Draco, as he quickly started reading.

**"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**

Harry smiled at the thought of his wand. But he started worrying what the others would say when they found out about the connection to Voldemort. Would they think it's bad, look at him as a freak? Would they considered him as evil as Voldemort? He leaned into his father for comfort.

Sirius glanced worriedly at his son and saw the frown gracing the little face. He wrapped his arm more firmly around him in support.

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.**

"I had blue and purple sparks." Hermione pointed out. "I wonder why they were different."

"It could be that you had those colors on your mind or that the dragon he got your heartstring from was a blue purple shade." Remus answered. "A lot of phoenixes are red and gold so that could explain Harry's."

**Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "**

Harry's voice got quieter when he read the last sentence.

"Okay everyone." Sirius called out loudly. "Harry has the brother wand to Voldemort. It doesn't make him a bad person in fact it saved his life a couple weeks ago."

Harry shot his father a half amused, half annoyed look. "You didn't have to blurt it out like that." He protested.

Sirius ruffled his hair. "Now you don't have to worry about it." He pointed out smugly.

"He had nothing to worry about in the first place." Remus pointed out with a small smile. "From everything we've heard Harry's as powerful if not more powerful than Voldemort. He would need a powerful wand."

"How did it save your life?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry hadn't said hardly anything about what had happened in the graveyard.

"We both threw spells and the wands connected." He told her without elaborating.

"It had the Dark Lord scared." Severus smirked. He looked across the room. "Keep reading brat. None of us are going to be shocked."

_James gasped loudly as he looked around the room. "My godson did not trade spells with that soul sucking egomaniac! I am not accepting that, and you had better pray Sirius and Harry Black that it did not happen! Do you know what Lily is going to say to this? Merlin she'll kill the messenger!" He took a minute to process the information, sinking back into his seat. "Harry__fought Voldemort and not only won but scared him?" He asked in disbelief. "Merlin's scruffy beard."_

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious.."**

**"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"**

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. **

"Funny isn't it that the phoenix only ever gave two feathers." Draco mused.

Remus nodded. "Phoenixes shed every time they have a burning day and are usually very willing to give feathers away."

"I think it might have more to do with Dumbledore." Harry explained. "The phoenix is Fawkes."

The three men exchanged looks. "Big coincidence," Sirius said dryly. "Though James would be jealous." He teased trying to lighten the mood.

_The messy haired man folded his arms over his chest with a pout. "I am."_

**It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."**

**Harry swallowed.**

**"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."**

"That's a great thing to say to an impressionable eleven year old." Hermione hissed. "Don't listen to him Harry. You'll do great things because you're a great person, not because of the properties of your wand." She squealed when Sirius pulled her up into a hug.

"Thank you Princess. That's probably the best thing that could have been said."

"And she's the person Harry's most likely to listen to." Neville teased, "Since he's so used to her ordering him around."

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. **

"Me neither." Draco frowned. "He's completely creepy there."

**He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr.**

**Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.**

**"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.**

**He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.**

"Well you finally got some real food in you." Severus gave an exasperated sigh.

Harry shook his head at the man's obsession with him eating real food as he called it.

**"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life - and yet - he chewed his hamburger,**

**trying to find the words.**

"Wow." Draco blinked. "We have got to do something special, if you best birthday was parading around after that big oaf."

Harry blinked at the boy in surprise while James beamed at him.

"What?" He shrugged off the looks from around the room. "I like parties."

Remus smiled at him. "I'm sure with your help we'll plan a good one."

**"Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr.**

**Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what**

**happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."**

"None of that has anything to do with why you are special. And anybody that cares about that crap, well their opinions don't matter anyway." Sirius was using his most serious voice. "Yes you should have known about magic before this, but you are a powerful, smart wizard, and that is all you need to know. I'm proud of you Harry James for you and not any of the rest of that nonsense." He looked faintly embarrassed at the approving looks he was getting from the other adults and his niece. "Keep reading, you've only got a couple of pages left."

Harry set the book down to give his father a hug. "Thanks." He whispered, hurriedly picking it up to hide his wet eyes.

"_Ah." James cooed though he looked at his friend proudly. "Sirius is all grown up. Who knew such a thing could happen."_

**Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.**

**"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."**

"That was good advice." Remus said. "One of the best things he said throughout the day."

**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.**

**"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the**

**Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."**

"He didn't tell Harry how to get onto the platform." Hermione blurted out worriedly.

"He should be okay. Petunia knows how to get onto the platform." Snape didn't notice the unbelieving look he was getting from the child, because his eyes were trained on the mutt. He could feel the tension rolling off the man but couldn't figure what had set him off. He shared a glance with Remus who shook his head silently.

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and**

**pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

"Unbelievable." Sirius muttered angrily. He began pacing around the room muttering expletives. The others were all looking at him with mixed looks of confusion and worry.

"Da... Dad what's wrong?" Harry stammered out. He was all too familiar with this type of anger, and it never seemed to bode well for him.

Sirius turned at the nervousness in his son's voice and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. He didn't want to scare him or the other kids. "He left you to get back on your own."

"He put me on the train. It wasn't a big deal. What did you want him to do?" Harry asked confused. It was more than the Dursleys would have done.

Rubbing his head the dog animagus hissed with exasperation. "Harry, Pup not only was it dangerous to send you off on your own, to send any eleven year old child off by themselves like that. But you had a fully loaded trunk and owl in a birdcage. You couldn't have been much bigger than you are now. How did he expect you to get back to the house with all of that?" The others were looking on horrified. None of them had even given that a thought.

"What about the fact that as far as he knew the Dursleys were still stuck on an island with no way off. He didn't think twice about sending you back to an empty house." Sirius ranted on.

"Exactly how far did was it from the train station to the Dursleys'?" Severus asked using his best professor voice to get an answer.

Harry's eyes immediately shot towards his. "Umm… two miles," He answered with a grimace. "But it was okay this really nice guy picked me up and gave me a ride."

"Harry." Hermione gasped this time. "You should know better than to accept rides from strangers."

"He wasn't a stranger!" Harry said immediately as he watched Severus glare at him furiously. "He's this really old man that lives down the street from us. I help him out sometimes." He rolled his eyes. "The point is that I didn't have to drag my stuff all the way home."

"The point is." Sirius said sternly from where he was pacing. "Was that Hagrid left you to figure all this out on your own. He had no idea the man would be nice enough to give you a ride. And it just makes me more furious thinking of who else could have given you a ride, someone who might not have been so nice!"

"I think we need to calm down." Remus cautioned. He rubbed a hand over his face. "What about when you got home? Were the Dursley's there? Were they angry about what had happened?"

"No." Harry mumbled without elaborating.

"Aw come on Scarhead, that isn't an answer." Draco pointed out, fascinated. He couldn't imagine being on his own.

Harry threw him a furious look. "They weren't home okay? I couldn't get in and had to spend the night in the shed. Is that what you wanted to hear? Does it make you happy to know that I was treated like shit?"

"Hey." Sirius cut in. He came around to kneel in front of his son. "That isn't what he or any of us were thinking. We're angry that you had to go through that and wish it hadn't happened. Got it?" He waited for his son to nod before giving him a soft smack on the thigh. "And watch the language."

Harry ducked his head. "The chapters done," He mumbled holding out the book.

"Okay." His father took a deep breath. "How about we take a short break? You kids go get us some drinks." He instructed.

Remus waited until all four kids had left the room. "Sirius, are you alright?" He asked gripping his friend's shoulder in comfort.

"No but I will be. I just wanted the kids out of the room for a minute, so I didn't scare them." He walked over to the wall and punched it three times, before he stopped and turned back to his friends. "I just needed to get that out of my system and didn't want to frighten the kids. What's the next chapter?"

**Well this is the biggest chapter I have ever helped write. We hope you enjoyed it. Same time next week folks.**


	15. Ch 15 Thank Merlin He's Out of There

**Disclaimer. We do not own Harry Potter or anything from the world JK Rowlings invented with her wonderful imagination and fantastic talent. Everything in bold print is her masterpiece. The rest come from our minds warped as they may be. (Mine is not warped. It's brilliant :)) The part in parenthesis is MySecretThoughts opinion.**

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

**(Parts in italics **_are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts._**)**

**(Parts in not in either **are written by the authors of this story)

**Chapter 15 Thank Merlin He's Out of There**

Severus pushed his worry down as he sneered at his friend. "You, idiotic mutt look what you did to your hand." He snapped, forcing a vial of pain potion down the other man's throat. He ran diagnostic charms over the bloodied appendage, relieved to find only the skin broken, the bones untouched.

Sirius moved to pull away. "It's nothing." He muttered, no longer used to being taken care of. "I don't need Harry to come back in here to see you tending to me."

_James growled from where he was standing over the man with his arms folded. "Shut up. You know you need to get that fixed you stubborn oaf so just deal with it." He shook his head. It was so like the man. Sirius took care of everyone and rarely accepted help. It was his way._

Severus merely raised an eyebrow. "And he won't be concerned with the gashes?" He smirked triumphantly when the man held his hand back out. Taking yet another vial out of his robe he poured the steaming liquid over the wounds, his smirk widening when the man hissed.

"Do you have a whole apothecary in there Severus?" Remus asked in amusement.

"The robe is specially designed for that purpose." The man explained as he knitted the skin back together. "It's why it billows so much."

"What are you going to do when you're forced to wear muggle clothing?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth.

"You did notice the muggle bag that I purchased the other day? I refuse to be without potions I might need, especially with four active children around." He looked up, "And their idiotic parents."

"Smart I guess." Sirius ignored the insult, as he flexed his newly healed hand. He turned hearing the children returning.

"We brought you tea." Harry announced as he carried in a tray.

Remus raised an eyebrow, as he accepted a cup from his godson. "Did Kreacher help you?"

Harry shook his head, as he settled on the couch with his glass of juice. "No but it was no big deal. I'm used to working in the kitchen after the Durselys."

"That might be." Sirius said slowly. "And I'm grateful for the tea, but that's a magical stove. It doesn't work like a muggle one and is actually very temperamental, like most stuff in this house."

Harry and Hermione both turned confused eyes on the man who sighed. "Just try not to deal with it without an adult in there yeah?"

"I'm almost ten." Harry pointed out a bit rebelliously.

Severus quickly cut him off knowing the man's nerves were still a bit raw. "I wouldn't let a fifteen year old brew by him or herself." He said with a pointed glance at his daughter. "A temperamental magical stove is almost worse. You never know when it might blow."

"Well that makes me feel so much better about dinner tonight." Remus muttered playfully.

"We could always spare you the trauma and go out to dinner after the zoo tonight." Hermione teased with a hopeful look. She loved going to restaurants and thought it would be good for Harry and Neville to have the experience.

"Sounds like a plan Princess." Sirius smiled noticing how his son's eyes had lit up. He picked up the book. "Who's reading next?"

"Draco hasn't read yet." Harry pointed out smugly taking the book from his father and walking it over to the other boy.

"You just want me to get in trouble." He grumbled with a pout.

_James raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like you know you did something wrong young man." He pointed out with a sigh. Merlin but he wished he'd been around to raise his child._

"No." The dark haired kid corrected. "I just want you to realize what you said was wrong."

"Whatever." Draco sneered as he opened the book.

"**From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."**

Remus started to cheer only to stop after a moment when he was the only one. "Is no one else happy he's finally going to Hogwarts?" He asked with a small pout.

_James patted him on the back. "I am. But I'm still a bit confused that he's going at all. Exactly how many years did he go again?" He asked hopefully._

"I'll cheer when he steps through the door, which means getting on the train." Sirius told him.

"I'm not sure I want any of them at Hogwarts anymore." Sev pointed out, a sour look on his face. "That is where Dumbledore resides."

"Still," Remus's pout got bigger. "Is no one happy he's leaving the Dursleys?"

Harry shrugged. "I've already lived this."

"I'm not because I know Harry had to return there for the summer." Hermione pointed out.

"I just want to finish reading, and I haven't even got past the title." Draco complained.

"I'll be happy with you Remus." Neville told the man.

"Finally." The werewolf cried dramatically. "Thank you Neville." He turned. "You can keep reading now son."

Draco quickly hid his shocked expression by diving behind the book.

**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room,**

Draco paused to look up. "I hope you took advantage of that." He said picking up from where he'd left off before Harry could respond.

_James laughed. "I shouldn't be encouraging this but I do too!"_

**while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him, in fact, they didn't speak to him at all.**

"Well that's something." Sirius sighed. He was having a hard time finding his happy place. He only hoped he didn't drag his son down with him, and that he snapped out of it before the trip this afternoon.

Neville looked at his friend sadly. "That must have been hard, going for a whole month with no one. I think I would have preferred being yelled at than being ignored."

Draco tried to ignore the worried look his...the werewolf was sending the other boy, as he thought back on his Hogwarts years. He had to admit he liked it better when scarhead fought back, than the times he'd walked away.

**Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.**

**Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in **_**A History of Magic**_**. His school books were very interesting.**

Harry ignored the scornful looks from the other two boys, the incredulous look from Snape and the pleased one from Hermione. But when his father gave him a curious and slightly disbelieving look he had to speak up. "I needed something to do with all my new free time." He pointed out.

"I should be glad you're taking an interest in your school books." Sirius said slowly, a pained look on his face. "But History of Magic, really?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "The book is not nearly as bad as Binns."

Sirius shrugged good naturedly. "Well at least your mum would be happy, bookworm that she is." He glanced around the room. "For a group of pranksters we had entirely too many bookworms among us. In fact everyone one of you, kids had at least one book smart parent. Princess here was unfortunate to have two."

"That explains so much." Draco and Harry muttered together, sharing a grin when the girl huffed.

"Even me?" Neville asked hoping to hear more about his parents.

"Frank spent a lot of time in the library with us." Severus answered. He wanted the boy to get used to coming to him with questions. "Your mum preferred to experience life rather than learn about it out of a book."

Draco looked around expectantly. He didn't want to lower himself to actually ask, but that didn't mean he didn't want to know.

Sirius smiled over at him. "Remus was the bookworm in that couple. James would be horrified to be labeled such a way."

"Not that I didn't have him in the library as often as possible." Remus said with a laugh.

_James scowled at his husband. "I only went for the rewards." He smiled remembering how much those rewards had improved their seventh year._

**He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice.**

**Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.**

Sirius nudged his son. "I did that and I know Reggie had one in his room though he kept it hidden. We couldn't wait for the hols to end, and we could escape our parents and get back with our real family."

"So we have that in common." Harry said happily.

"I would prefer we have other things in common than crappy childhoods." The man mumbled, a shadow crossing his face. He roused himself to tousle the silky hair. "Hopefully you won't feel like you have to do this anymore. Reg and I stopped once we moved into Potter Manor."

Sev nodded. "My calendar was a little more detailed." He offered. "When to pick certain ingredients, when I could expect another letter from my best friend," He gave a faint blush. "Regulus always sent one every three days no matter what. He knew how much I looked forward to them."

Hermione smiled, pleased with the glimpse into her parents lives. "You eventually moved in with the Potters too, didn't you?"

He nodded. "I didn't have to wait for letters, but I had to put up with that mutt so it was a trade off." He smirked at the look Sirius sent him.

_James was smiling, happy that his family had been able to provide a safe loving and fun environment for his friends._

**On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television.**

"Why would they watch that?" Hermione sneered. "It's not like they have the brains to understand what the questions are."

Harry blinked at the sudden resemblance to Snape. Weird, he thought with a shudder. "It's considered 'normal'." He answered her. "And they liked making fun of the contestants."

**He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.**

"Nice superpower Harry." Neville teased. He was glad the bully was getting some of his own back.

"Thanks, I'd been working on it. Got quite good if I do say so myself." He bragged blowing his fingers before wiping them on his chest. He grinned when Sirius gave a loud bark of laughter.

"Merlin, the mutt's already been influencing him." Sev grumbled jokingly.

"Delusional." Draco snarled. "As if he would have a superpower."

_James poked his son in the shoulder. "Oh come on. It was a pretty, good joke, admit it." He sighed in defeat when the boy kept reading. He turned to look at his husband. "Are you a hundred percent sure you got the right boy? This stick in the mud is __MY__ son?"_

"**Er — Uncle Vernon?"Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**

"Manners worse than apes," Hermione muttered angrily. How was she supposed to convince wizards that not all muggles were horrible when these were her examples? If this was all Draco had as a measuring stick she wouldn't blame him a bit for looking down on them.

"**Er — I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to, to go to Hogwarts."Uncle Vernon grunted again.**

"**Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.**

Severus scowled. "Hagrid knew what the Dursleys were like. Did he really think they were going to offer to take you to the station?"

"I don't think he was thinking. He did his duty and that was that." Remus answered quietly. "I do wish he'd mentioned the trip to you, you would have gone to pick him up."

The potions master grimaced and shook his head. "I'm not so sure of that, given my altered memories. Most likely I would have scowled and moaned about the special treatment he needed."

_James cocked his head at the reference of memories. He didn't understand what they were referring to, but it sounded like Sev and Harry did not have a good relationship. Lily was not going to be happy about that._

"**Thank you."**

Sirius smiled down at his son. "You really are an amazing kid." He said shocking the boy.

"I didn't do anything." Harry pointed out confused.

"You continue to be polite in the face of their rudeness and unacceptable behavior." Remus explained. "Where on earth did you learn such good manners?"

"He must have inherited it from Lily." Sirius decided. "She was always such a stickler for things like manners." He made a face causing the kids to laugh. "But she would be proud of you too Pup, especially considering what you had to put up with."

_James smiled fondly as his godson blushed from the praise. _

**He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke. **"**Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

**Harry didn't say anything.**

"**Where is this school, anyway?"**

"That made me feel really, really stupid." Harry groaned.

"You shouldn't have Harry. It wasn't like Hagrid told you." Remus tried to make him feel better.

"But it should have been one of the first questions I asked." The kid pointed out. "Here was this strange guy telling me he was going to take me to a magical school. Why didn't I ask him where it was located?"

"Did it really matter though? Would you have turned it down?" Draco asked reasonably.

"Nope." Harry answered quickly. "But I should have known if I was going to Antarctica." He joked back surprising the other boy.

Hermione was frowning. "I didn't think to ask and neither did my...adopted parents. The magic kind of blew us away. I found out when I read Hogwarts a History."

"**I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time.**

**He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket."I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read.**

"I about fainted when I read that. Thought for sure it was a joke." He admitted.

"I suppose platform nine and three-quarters does sound very off to muggles." Remus agreed.

"And if it sounds weird to Harry, the Durselys aren't going to take it well." Sirius muttered darkly.

**His aunt and uncle stared.**"**Platform what?"**

Severus frowned in annoyance. "Petunia must have a very short memory." He spat out scathingly. He noticed the confused looks the children wore. "I grew up near Lily and Petunia. Your aunt came to the platform to see her sister off first year, before she got a stick up her arse and refused to come."

Sirius gave a soft laugh as Remus shook a finger at their friend playfully. "Severus Tobias, watch your mouth."

"Yes mum." He sneered back, chuckling when Harry's eyes about popped out of his head.

_James sat back watching indulgently. He could feel the wariness tugging at him but refused to give in and go back. It was so nice to watch his family teasing each other like nothing had ever happened. That's the way it was supposed to be. _

"**Nine and three-quarters."**

"**Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."**

Hermione grimaced. "You can't fault him for that, though really he should have had an open mind. He knew magic was real. Just because there's not a platform numbered that in the muggle world doesn't mean there isn't one on the magical side of things."

"I don't care what he should or shouldn't have known." Sirius spat out. "I don't want him talking to my son like that."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose to calm down. If this continued much more the mutt was going to lose it again, and then they'd have four hysterical children to calm down.

"**It's on my ticket."**

"**Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. **

"A good majority of wizards are mad." Hermione pointed out blandly. She wore an innocent expression, when they turned to gape at her.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge Princess." Sirius told her, a grin forming on his face. "Our family has the majority of the lot. It's all the inbreeding."

"So that's where Harry gets it." She responded dryly, happy when even her father chuckled. Harry was quick to stick his tongue out at her.

_James smiled happily. "Regulus would have loved that, but it does seem as if you have more of Sev's wit." He told her. He began patting his pockets for a non-existent quill and parchment. "I really should be writing this stuff down."_

Sirius felt the tension leave his body as he laughed. "That was great. We'll make a Marauder out of you yet Princess."

"Over my dead body," Sev grumbled good-naturedly. He couldn't help feeling proud. The girl had defused the situation when it was needed most.

"All the more reason to do it," Sirius taunted.

Remus noticed the curious look his son was giving the girl. "Maybe you don't know her as well as you thought you did." He said quietly. He tapped the book. "Keep reading."

**You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."**

"If I didn't think you'd worry yourself sick over it I'd say it'd be better if they refused and a professor came and got you." Sirius mused. He was determined to retain his good mood. After all, his pup was safe with him now and would never be returning.

"But then he'd miss the train ride." Draco pointed out shocked. "That's the best part."

Harry nodded. "And I'd arrive late to the school, miss the sorting, and get even more attention than I did." He grimaced. "It was worth one car ride with the Dursleys to avoid all that."

"**Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.**

Sev resisted rolling his eyes. "I don't know why you bothered. There's really no point. It would have been better for you to get back to your room and keep contact with them to a minimal."

"**Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."**

The three boys grinned before Harry ducked his head. "I really shouldn't be disappointed that he didn't get to keep it but I was."

Sirius shrugged as he patted his son on the back. "Lily would probably have something to say about that but truthfully, I'm disappointed too." He winked when his son grinned up at him.

"But it's been a month." Hermione cried out aghast. "They left the tail on for a whole month?"

"I'm sure they didn't have much choice." Remus pointed out looking subdued. "It would be very hard to explain to a muggle surgeon why their son has a pig's tail."

"But what about the magical hospital?" Draco pointed out derisively.

"It's not like they could just walk in, even if they did trust a wizard to fix their son, which they didn't." The young girl shot back. "As muggles they can't exactly see the place now can they."

"But the ministry should have come and taken them." He took a deep breath for patience. "Isn't that what they do?"

"Yes," His father answered. "It is curious that they didn't respond. This was clearly a case of a wizard using magic against muggles."

"No doubt Dumbledore stepped in." Severus pointed out. "He wouldn't want Hagrid to get in trouble. But it's despicable that he didn't take care of the matter himself."

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. **

"Five o'clock? In the morning? Are you mental? Why would anyone get up at that ridiculous hour?" Draco gasped out in disbelief. He might have been excited to go to Hogwarts, but he never got out of bed before seven if he could help it.

Sirius cocked his head. "I'm sorry but I swear I just heard a mini Remus." He grinned. "He's always complaining about having to get up in the morning. We tried everything during school. The best bet was a cold bucket of water."

Remus stuck his tongue out at him. "I'll have you know that being a werewolf wears me out, and I require more sleep."

Severus snorted. "The wolf has nothing to do with it. You just like to snuggle in your warm blankets, and your son is the same way."

"It was comfortable." The man pouted, sending a wink to his wide eyed son.

_James smiled. He was happy that the two had something to bond over, but it made him sad remembering all those mornings when his husband would snuggle up to him. It usually led to other activities which were just as enjoyable. He shifted in his chair. "No more of that thinking." He murmured, adjusting himself, so he wasn't as uncomfortable. _

"I still think scarhead's mental for getting up that early." Draco mumbled as he found his place.

**He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes, he'd change on the train.**

Sirius eyed his kid. "Do you really think Dursley would have let you in his car if you'd been wearing wizarding robes?"

Harry shrugged. "No but I really wanted to wear them. It meant I was really going."

"You could have worn them with your jeans underneath and just pulled them off for the car ride." Neville pointed out helpfully.

The dark haired kid shook his head. "If Uncle Vernon had even seen them, that would have been the end of it." He explained.

**He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up.**

"So you paced around for four hours?" Hermione teased.

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Basically yeah."

**Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry,and they had set off. **

"I understand he's scared considering what happened, but this just proves how bad a parent she is." Sirius pointed out. "You don't let your child set the demands or bribe them to do what you want, which is most likely what she ended up doing. She needed to either put her foot down or if he's legitimately traumatized, let him ride up front while she rode in the back."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Sirius Black?" Severus asked looking shocked. He was tempted to reach for his wand.

"Oh come on Sev, don't you remember Sirius and Lily being the 'parents' of our group?" Remus turned to the curious children. "He might seem playful and fun loving but he's a natural father. Anytime we did something we knew we really shouldn't have, he got onto us. He's the one that kept our pranks from going too far."

_James winced and shifted in his seat. He'd gotten chewed out many times by the other man for a prank that had gone too far. _

Sirius shrugged. "Someone had to." He murmured embarrassed.

Harry sneered at Draco's smirking look. He might have gotten the strictest parent but also the most loving. He'd welcome both just to have a chance to live with his father.

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him.**

**Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.**

Sirius bit his lip._ 'Don't get mad, don't get mad.' _He chanted to himself. _'There's no point, it's over and done with.'_

Harry felt the man shifting in his seat and gave him an odd look. "Do you want Draco to stop reading, so you can go to the bathroom?"

His father stared at him in astonishment before bursting into laughter. "I think I'm good for a while." He told him, ignoring the amused looks he was receiving from the rest of the room.

"Are you sure?" Harry pressed. "You look a little uncomfortable."

"Ah, I was just anticipating the incredibly stupid thing your uncle was about to do."

"**Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine — platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"**

"It's there your stupid, little muggle eyes just can't see it." Draco snarled earning a warning look from both of his fathers, though he was only aware of the one.

"The magical part of the station has actually been there for a very long time. They renamed the platform when the muggle side changed from a freight distribution center to a passenger route." The werewolf explained. Hermione looked fascinated, while the three boys shared exasperated looks.

**He was quite right, of course.**

**There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.**

"**Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing.**

_James gaped at the book his son was holding. "HE DID WHAT?" He shouted as he stalked around the room. __"__I understand that they hadn't treated him the best but this is just malicious." He looked first at his husband who was shaking his head sadly, Severus who was staring at the floor, to Sirius who had his head in his hands. _

"_Why aren't you reacting?" He asked shocked. "Surely you don't approve of this behavior?"_

"Umm… should I keep reading?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Please do." Sirius mumbled as he sat back. "Before I decide to forgo this afternoon's trip and pay those monsters a visit."

"_That's a plan." James mused. He was relieved that his best friend hadn't been unaffected. "But can I suggest waiting until Lily and I manage to get back? We want a piece of them too." _

**Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. **

"I'm sure it wasn't just Hedwig." Hermione said softly. "It isn't normal to leave a kid alone in a train station. It's a prime location for the homeless and the pick pockets and..."

"Hermione." Severus said, shocking her with the use of her name. "You're not helping."

**He'd have to ask someone. He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters.**

**The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose.**

Sirius frowned. Why did adults feel the need to continually put down children? Just because they were smaller didn't mean they didn't have valid questions and concerns.

"It must have seemed that way to him." Neville pointed out, stopping the man's internal tirade. "You were asking for help, but you couldn't tell him what you needed help for."

"What happened to the guards that the ministry provides for the first of September?" Remus was frowning. "Don't they always have three positioned there to help the muggleborns and their families get through the barrier?"

"I don't know." Severus's brows were knitted in confusion. "This is the first I've heard of them not being there."

Harry and Hermione exchanged confused looks. "There's never been anyone there that we've noticed." The boy told them.

"Never?" Severus snapped out. "That does explain a bit more." He mumbled to himself. He sat back thinking of the child's second year. He had dismissed the boy's explanations based on the fact that he could have simply asked one of the ministry attendants. This information does shed new light on the situation.

"Maybe they changed the rules. Or there was budget cutbacks or something." Hermione offered.

"They couldn't have." Remus told her. "It's a law that was passed by the Wizengamot, a sublet of the statute of secrecy. The attendants are skilled at the obliviation charm, so they can alter the memories of any stray muggles that notice the barrier." He exchanged a puzzled look with the other two adults.

**Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one.**

"Thank Merlin for that." Neville glanced at his friend. "Harry could have gotten on the wrong train and ended up who knew where."

"I'm not stupid enough to get on a train that didn't say Hogwarts." Harry shot back. "I was just hoping that if I found the eleven o'clock train I would find the express."

**In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.**

"That had to have been a horrible feeling." Hermione murmured.

"It was worse I think because I would have done anything not to return to the Dursleys, and if I missed the train that would have been my only option." Harry told her, leaning into his father's hug.

**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, **

"The big oaf forgot a lot of things." Draco pointed out. "But it's odd he didn't tell you this when it's so important."

Severus nodded. "Add in the missing attendants and it seems Dumbledore is up to something, I just can't see it yet."

**like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.**

Draco's laughter was cut off by Hermione's glare. "I wouldn't laugh." She told him. "Don't you think that by doing that he might have hit the barrier and found his way onto the onto the platform?"

"_Good thinking sweet girl, but it said the inspector's stand not the pillar itself, so it probably wouldn't have happened. I don't blame my kid for laughing." He said smiling over at his son._

"But he'd be exposing magic by having his wand out." Neville pointed out.

"Not necessarily." She shrugged. "It would look odd sure, but boys play with sticks all the time."

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"—**packed with Muggles, of course —"**

"Why would a pureblood be on that side of the platform?" Severus cocked his head.

"And why would they be talking about muggles in such an obvious way?" Remus added. "It's like they're asking to be overheard."

Harry's large grin faltered at the questions. He'd never thought of it before, but it did seem odd and maybe just a little suspicious. His stomach clenched as his father brought up Dumbledore's plan.

**Harry swung round.**

**The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair.**

"Definitely Dumbledore's plan," Remus growled. He knew how much it was going to hurt Harry and Hermione, if the Weasleys turned out to be traitors. "She's basically breaking one of her husband's own laws there."

"I thought he worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office." Hermione asked in a subdued voice. Severus snuck a concerned look at her.

"His office is a branch of the Magical Law office. He could get in big trouble for what's she's doing." Remus explained.

"Then why?" Her father sighed at the hurt in her voice.

"I think Dumbledore wanted to make sure Harry made the 'right sort' of friends." He explained.

"That doesn't necessarily mean Ron's involved, or any of the other children." Sirius rubbed a hand down the stiff back of his son. "We'll just have to keep reading to know for sure."

_James watched with narrowed eyes. Molly Weasley had just been placed on his hit list. He shook his head. Her brothers would have been so disappointed in her._

Remus flashed Draco a grateful smile. He knew his son had an intense dislike for the red headed family and could have made any number of comments, but he'd held his tongue. "Let's continue shall we?" He asked gently.

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him, and they had an **_**owl**_**.**

Draco raised his head from the book. "You do know that Death Eaters have owls too, right?"

"I didn't know anything about Death Eaters then and very little about Voldemort." Harry shot back. "To me owls meant magical people, which meant I could get some help."

**Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.** **"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.**

"I get that this might be the first time she's ever been on the muggle side of the station, but it's known by platform nine and three quarters on the magical side too." Neville pointed out looking confused.

"Well unless she's been obliviated prior to them going, she's fishing for Harry." Sirius frowned. "I suppose it would have been too obvious to just call out for him."

"We don't necessarily know that she's working with Dumbledore." Severus cautioned. "That shrew does have a big heart, and if the old goat asked her to look out for Harry she would have done so with no questions asked."

"Maybe." Sirius shook his head. "But her secretive manner here points to a devious plot."

"**Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mum, can't I go…"**

"I do wonder what her children thought." Hermione said softly. "Maybe not Ron, Ginny's a bit too young, but didn't the twins and Percy wonder why they were on the muggle side? Or why their mother couldn't remember the platform number?"

"Don't know Princess but it doesn't look good for them." Sirius answered. Privately he thought it would be better if all the Weasleys were incriminated. It would hurt sure, but it would also make the upcoming separation easier. There was a good chance they wouldn't be seeing any of the Weasleys again, and still being friends with a group of them would just make it harder.

**"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."**

**What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.**

Neville chuckled. "That's just Harry's luck. He definitely can't catch a break sometimes."

Harry looked up briefly to scowl at the other boy. "I'm so glad my bad luck can entertain you."

Remus frowned. That was the second time Harry had talked back to Neville in a mean manner. While he understood that the boy was having a hard time with the possibility of losing his friend this really wasn't like him. And Neville certainly didn't need it. He had enough problems with his confidence. He switched his gaze to Sirius who hadn't seemed to see anything wrong.

"**Fred, you next," the plump woman said.**

"**I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you **_**tell **_**I'm George?"**

"**Sorry, George, dear."**

"Surely she can tell her boys apart by now?" Severus was scowling. "They may be identical, but they are not the same person. They do have their differences." His scowl deepened, when his daughter shook her head.

"It really hurts them that she doesn't make the effort." She told him. "The less she tries the harder they make it for her, and the more times they pull this trick."

_James frowned. One of Fabian and Gideon's most frequent complaints about their sister was how she'd lumped them together. If one liked roast beef they must both like the meat, or if blue was one's favorite color then it was the favorite of both. It seemed like the witch hadn't changed much. _

"**Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it?**

"It's not that hard Scarhead," Draco sneered. "Surely even you could figure it out."

Harry scowled back. "Weren't you the last one through the door to the department store when we went shopping the other day?"

His cousin blushed. "But that's different. The door wouldn't stop moving, just kept going around and around. It's completely abnormal!"

"But going through a solid wall is alright." The dark haired kid spouted sarcastically. "I was just as apprehensive as you were, as we all get when faced with new things."

"Maybe," Draco muttered as he found his place. "Still don't think it's that hard."

**Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.**

**There was nothing else for it.**"**Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.**

"**Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts?**

"Why would she assume that right off?" Hermione asked. "He was dressed as a muggle in a muggle train station. Hedwig might have given it away, but still he could have needed to know the time or asking for money or anything."

"No doubt she recognized him." Her father informed her. "Even if the media hadn't had rumors of his appearance over the years, Dumbledore would have probably told her something."

**Ron's new, too." She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.**

Draco snorted. "Great description of the weasel," He gave a large grin.

"Shut up ferret." Harry retorted angrily.

"Harry James." Sirius gave him a warning look. "Your attitude has been steadily decreasing for the last little bit. I know this must be hard to hear, but that doesn't mean we resort to calling the others names."

His son gave him a confused look. "Snape calls you a mutt all the time." He pointed out, smirking at the flummoxed look Sirius now wore. "And Draco calls me scarhead."

"Yes well Sev uses it as a term of endearment." He answered throwing a look at his friend. "And you intended it as an insult."

"And Draco?" Harry challenged. He refused to be the only one told off in this situation.

"This conversation is between you and me. If Draco wants to act snobbish and ill mannered that is between him and his father, but we don't have to stoop down to his level."

Harry couldn't help grinning before eyeing him curiously. "I'm not apologizing to him."

Sirius shrugged. "As he started it by calling your friend a name I'm not going to make you. Just take this as a warning hmm."

Remus noticed the shocked and hurt look on his son's face. "That was uncalled for Sirius."

The man shrugged unconcerned. "What he said was ill mannered. I merely pointed it out as an example to my son."

"Like Harry has been the epitome of goodness." The man snarled back. Draco was watching him in shock, surprised that he was defending him. "Harry has bitten off Neville's head more than once in the last half an hour."

Harry sat up, his eyes going wide as he look at his friend. "Is that true Neville?" He asked worriedly.

"You were kind of snappish when I made a comment." The round faced boy mumbled. "But it was okay. I understood why you were in such a bad mood."

Harry was already shaking his head. "No, that doesn't make it right. I'm really sorry Nev, and the next time I say anything like that just tell me to shove off okay?"

_James watched the interactions with a frown. He agreed with Sirius about his son's behavior, but couldn't believe the man had been callous enough to talk about Draco in such a way. That had to be the influence of Azkaban. Of course his own husband wasn't better, pointing out Harry's faults instead of trying to resolve the situation. Honestly the two men were just pitting the boys against each other with their behavior. _

"**Yes," said Harry. "The thing is — the thing is, I don't know how to —"**

"**How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.**

"**Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

Maybe that is why Ron is so jealous and insecure, Hermione was thinking. His mum always puts everybody ahead of him, even strangers. It would have made more sense to let Ron goes first and Harry could have watched him do it. Ron would have got a boost of confidence from that.

"**Er — okay," said Harry. He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. **

"It is very solid." Harry muttered under his breath. Thankfully his dad didn't hear as Draco was still reading.

**He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble **

"I think I would be more concerned about injuries than getting in trouble." Sirius pointed out dryly. Privately he tried not to get angry that his son was so worried about getting in trouble. That shouldn't be the first thing on a child's mind, as he's about to go to magic school.

— **leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — he wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — he was a foot away — he closed his eyes ready for the crash —**

"That was foreshadowing." Hermione muttered under her breath, just as her father opened his mouth to say the same thing. She missed the shocked look he sent her.

**It didn't come…** **he kept on running… he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said **_**Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock**_**. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words **_**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters **_**on it.**

**He had done it.**

Draco rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. He was still smarting over the previous comments. Not only had the stupid convict said all those nasty things about him, but his godfather had been giving him stern looks since. 'It wasn't fair that everyone picked on him.' He mentally shouted, conveniently forgetting that his father had spoken on his behalf.

_James noticed the look on his son's face and sighed. The kid has a lot of learning to do. But he didn't see how that was going to happen if Remus worried more about what Sirius or Harry said then his own child. The more he thought about the earlier conversation, the more he wondered if it was Sirius's attempt to get Remus to say something to Draco about his attitude. He knew that Sirius was not the kind to be mean to a kid. Looking at his best friend he realized that made a lot more sense. And Remus instead of taking his son to task for his attitude pointed out Harry's faults._

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.**

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat.**

**He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

Neville flushed. "Stupid toad never stays where I put him." He mumbled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you just put him in a carrier?" He asked sensibly.

"Because Gran said I needed to learn some responsibility. She said a carrier was just a way for me to be lazy." Neville admitted self-consciously waiting for the other boy to make fun of him.

"**Oh, **_**Neville**_**," he heard the old woman sigh.**

"She didn't have to say it like that." Remus muttered angrily. He felt like going to Dumbledore and inquiring if the man had put compulsions on all the adults. Why else would nearly every adult the two boys had contact with put them down so often?

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

"**Give us a look, Lee, go on."**

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

Severus narrowed his eyes. "That is the spider I take it?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "He didn't have it for very long. I don't know if he lost it, or it was used in one of the twins' experiments."

Neville scrunched up his nose. "I'm hoping for the twins. I don't like the thought of it being loose in the dorms."

"If you think that would be a bad thing to think about I can just imagine Ron's reaction." Harry told him with a smile.

Hermione couldn't help a little giggle. She could picture exactly how her friend would react.

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.**

"Ouch." Neville winced. "I had a hard time too. Gran got busy talking to one of her friends and forgot about me."

Remus and Severus exchanged concerned looks while once again the third man fought down his anger. Two small boys, that should have been loved and cherished, were neglected and forced to fend for themselves. What he wouldn't give for a time turner, so he could go back to his own first year. Forget pranks he'd spend his school years torturing and killing the old man.

Harry noticed the dark look on his father's face and patted him on the arm. "I got help." He said softly, not wanting to take anything away from Neville. His father gave him a sad smile.

"**Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.**

"The Weasley twins helped you?" Severus asked, his gaping mouth a testament of the level shock he was experiencing.

"Uhh... yeah," Harry looked back in confusion.

"The same twins that cause havoc in my classroom each and every day?" He asked again causing his daughter to laugh.

"They're not that bad." She told him. "They can be pains sometimes, but they can also be really sweet when they want to be."

"Sounds like another set of pranksters I knew." Remus said with a fond smile that had his husband sighing with longing.

"Besides the twins always seem to be looking out for Harry in some way," Hermione admitted while thinking hard. "I don't like it sometimes the way they help, but they always seem to be able to cheer him up."

Severus frowned. "What do you mean by that?" He asked while Sirius looked up with interest.

Hermione noticed the glare Harry was giving her. She shrugged her shoulders and held her tongue until her father said. "Hermione," In a demanding tone.

"They prank people who are mean to Harry." She admitted ruefully.

Sirius looked pleased at the thought. "Well that's not a bad thing." He didn't notice the sulky look Draco was sporting.

_James eyed his son in disappointment. He well remembered pranking the bullies that picked on the weaker kids, and it hurt that his son seemed to be one of the bullies he would have targeted._

"I don't think they have ever pranked him either." Neville sighed wishing he could say the same about himself.

"That's just because I'm nice to them and know how to laugh off their jokes." Harry said, a faint blush lighting his cheeks. "They only prank you Nev to get your self confidence up. If you can laugh at yourself then no one can ever laugh at you."

Severus eyed the dark haired kid with renewed respect. He'd never realized how perceptive the kid was. It left him wondering what else he had stored in that head of his.

"**Yes, please," Harry panted.**

"**Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!"**

**With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

"**Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.**

"That was a mistake." Harry muttered. But at least the twins didn't make a big deal of it after that. Like almost everybody else did.

"Harry?" Remus asked, his sensitive hearing having picked up the words. Sirius looked over in concern.

Harry shrugged as he patted his hair over his forehead. "It was just my first experience with having my scar recognized. Before that I never had to worry about messing with my hair."

"Aww." Remus just nodded his head in understanding.

"**What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

"**Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?"**

"**He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.**

"**What?" said Harry.**

"_**Harry Potter**_**." chorused the twins.**

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Now that I have my memories back that's going to start to annoy me." He scoffed dramatically, "As if Lily would ever hook up with James."

"**Oh, him," said Harry.**"**I mean, yes, I am."**

"Really?" Draco couldn't help but ask snidely. "Don't you even know who you are?"

He leaned back in surprise when the other boy just laughed. "I didn't know who I was and neither did you." He pointed out causing Draco to scowl.

"It still sounds stupid." The boy muttered as he dived back into the book.

**The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.**

"I never thought they would act like that with you." Neville frowned.

"Don't worry Neville. That was the only time they did, and they weren't that bad about it. Not like most people are anyway." Harry smiled reassuringly at his fellow Gryffindor. "Actually you are about one of the only ones that didn't act that way when meeting me."

These words had the effect of making Sirius frown. Why did his kid have to go through this crap? Severus was grimacing, as he remembered the way he had acted the first time he spoke to his nephew at Hogwarts.

_James seemed to be the only one that noticed the blush on the faces of the other two kids. It made him wonder what they had said when they saw Harry._

"**Fred? George? Are you there?"**

"**Coming, Mum."**

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.**

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.**

Sirius cuffed his son gently on the shoulder. "That's rude you know."

Harry flushed and ducked his head. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I just wanted to know what a normal family was like."

Sirius couldn't help chuckling. He could almost see his former best friend raising an eyebrow. Looking down he winked at his son. "I often eavesdropped on James and his parents, when we first moved in with them for much the same reason." He explained.

"Until you got caught by Uncle Charlus," Remus pointed out with a smirk. "I don't think you ever eavesdropped again." _James laughed at the face his friend made at his husband. _

Severus noted the apprehensive look that three of the four children were wearing. "What Remus left out was Sirius got several warnings before he'd had enough. Consider this everyone's first warning. Don't think I forgot about you eavesdropping on us yesterday morning."

Sirius barked out a laugh as there was a collective release of breath. "Keep reading Draco. We still have a lot to get through before lunch."

**Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.**"**Ron, you've got something on your nose."The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

The mouths of the three men dropped open while Draco chortled and Harry and Neville winced. "Wow, poor kid." Remus murmured with a shudder.

"It's no wonder her children are such hooligans, if she treats them like that in public." Severus shook his head. "The boy is eleven. I'm sure he was perfectly able to wipe his face. Could she have not told him it was there and instructed him to wash it off?"

"I don't think it had anything to do with getting him clean." Sirius had a grimace on his face feeling sorry for the kid. "She probably thought it was sentimental. I'm willing to bet she did something like that every time one of her kids started Hogwarts for the first time."

Harry nodded. "I can see her doing that." He was remembering how she talked to her two oldest last summer.

Hermione gave Harry a strange look. "Actually Uncle Sirius his face was dirty."

"And it was still dirty when she was done." Harry reminded her.

"_**Mum**_**— geroff!" He wriggled free.**

"**Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.**

"**Shut up," said Ron.**

"**Where's Percy?" said their mother.**

"**He's coming now."**

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter **_**P **_**on it.**

The three boys all groaned while Hermione looked undecided. Remus and Severus exchanged amused looks.

"I take it he's a pain in the bum?" Sirius asked.

"Overzealous would be a good word for him." Remus answered diplomatically.

Severus pursed his lips. He had often maintained that the choice had been a bad one on his colleague's part. And with the choice that had already been made for the upcoming year he couldn't help thinking the choices were based more on pleasing Molly Weasley than anything. Why else would Ron Weasley of all people be picked?

"**Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"**

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Do you think he could have bragged a little more? I don't think everyone heard him."

Hermione frowned at her uncle. "He was just proud of his accomplishment."

"He's proud of the status, not how he could help the students under him." He corrected. "Being chosen as a prefect has more to do than getting good grades Princess. If you aren't personable or good at listening then you're not going to make a good leader."

_James nodded. "That's what made me a good head boy." He declared. "Even I admit I wasn't the most responsible, but everyone knew I was there for them."_

Severus watched his daughter's expression fall. He knew she had her heart set on being a prefect. Hopefully with the experience she gained by being de-aged she would be better suited to it.

"**Oh, are you a **_**prefect**_**, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise.**

**"You should have said something, we had no idea."**

"**Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once-"**

"**Or twice —"**

"**A minute —"**

"**All summer —"**

Draco smiled to himself. If they kept up that kind of behavior he might actually come to like them. Or not, he decided, remembering all the times he'd been pranked by the pair.

"**Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

"**How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.**

"**Because he's a **_**prefect**_**," said their mother fondly.**

The former blond sneered. "You can't tell me it's not irresponsible of them to keep popping out kids, if they couldn't afford to dress them." He waited but when no one spoke up he continued reading triumphantly.

**"All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there."**

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.**"**Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"**

"**Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."**

Sirius's eyes gleamed. "Ten galleons said they did it."

"Padfoot." Remus scolded. The frown on his face was more from the woman's attitude than anything. She had grown up with twin pranksters, but still continued to make the same mistakes with her sons that she did with her brothers. It made him feel sorry for the two boys.

"Foolish of her," Severus snarled, remembering the three bathrooms the boys had vandalized that year.

"Aunt Dorea learned quickly to keep her mouth shut around James. Which was a shame since she had some really good ideas." Sirius chuckled. "I believe the last time was when she mentioned how good the Great Hall would look covered in snow. I think that was before third year."

"What happened?" Harry asked eagerly, his eyes lightening up at the thought of hearing about one of his father's great pranks.

Draco ducked his head to hide his own curiosity. He was careful to keep his ears peeled for the coming story.

"Those two created a blizzard during the Halloween feast." Severus said shaking his head.

"Wow!" The children turned impressed and amazed eyes to the man.

"That must have been some great magic." Hermione leaned forward intently. "How did you pull it off? Was it all charms or was there transfiguration involved? How long did it take you?"

Sirius opened his mouth before catching sight of his friend's faces. "No fair if I tell you all the answers. Half the fun of pranking is figuring out how to do it yourself."

_James nodded though he couldn't help laughing at his friend. He didn't think Sev would have forgiven the man if he'd told his daughter how to prank. He was also happy to see that instead of looking disappointed the children had determined looks on their faces. He didn't think it would be long before it was snowing in the house._

"**Great idea though, thanks, Mum."**

"**It's **_**not funny**_**. And look after Ron."**

"**Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

"They did watch out for him, in their own way." Harry defended the two. He shrugged off Hermione's disbelieving look. "It's just that their way of doing things isn't like everyone else's." She shook her head but kept quiet.

"**Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**

Harry couldn't help remembering what his dad said about Mrs. Weasley thinking it was sentimental. "My Mum wouldn't do that would she?" At the questioning look he added. "Embarrass me like that in front of others?"

"No." Sirius shook his head emphatically. "She would have given you something to do it yourself or used magic to clean your face, if it was dirty like that. She would never have done something to humiliate you, Pup. You were her pride and joy, and it gave her great pleasure to make you happy. She would never have wanted you to be ashamed to be with her, and something like that would have to give a boy of eleven that feeling."

Harry gave a relieved sigh, as Draco started reading again.

"**Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

**Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.**

Harry was blushing from the stares he was receiving from his dad and uncles. He couldn't help that he was curious. It was a whole new world opening up to him. Why couldn't they understand that? But none of them said anything thankfully.

Draco was disappointed that scarhead didn't get told off. "Does this count as one of his warnings?"

Harry wanted to glare at the other boy but kept his head down. Of course Draco wanted to get him in trouble.

"Not like you mean no." Sirius was looking at his kid's bowed head. "Him eavesdropping in the books can't be changed, so any and all eavesdropping in the book will count as one warning. He might get a reminder look or comment, but he won't be punished for it. None of you will." He smiled gently when Harry looked up and gave him a relieved smile of his own.

"That's not to say that some things in the books won't get you punished." Severus added. He did know that the kids especially his daughter and nephew had done dangerous things. Things that they had to know were wrong.

Four kids shared a nervous look. That didn't sound good to them.

"**You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"**

"**Who?"**

"_**Harry Potter**_**!"**

**Harry heard the little girl's voice.**"**Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…"**

Harry groaned. He hated when Ginny acted like a fangirl. It was so embarrassing.

Draco laughed nastily. "I see she was always that way with you. She hasn't seemed to change much has she?"

Hermione came to the young redhead's defense. She did consider her to be her only girlfriend after all. "She told me her mom has been telling her stories about Harry her whole life. The woman told Ginny when she grew up she would marry Harry and be like a rich princess."

Sirius frowned at the words. He didn't like how that sounded at all. The woman was setting her kid up to be disappointed. He wondered why she would do that.

"I didn't need to know that Hermione." Harry pouted. "I don't even think of Ginny as anybody other than Ron's sister."

"**You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. **

"Too bad others didn't think like that." Harry sighed.

Sirius pulled his son close to offer some comfort. "I'm sure that not everybody sees you that way Pup."

"Most of them do." Neville was nodding his head. Harry really did have to put up with a lot.

**Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"**

"Didn't she just scold her daughter for that attitude?" Severus frowned. It seemed to him that woman's parenting skills needed some help.

"**Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning."**

"**Poor **_**dear**_**— no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."**

**"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**

Sirius's body tensed. He didn't want his son reminded of that night.

"They didn't ask Dad. I meant it when I said those two really don't make that big of a deal out of it." Harry reassured him. He didn't add that Ron was much worse about the whole thing. He had a feeling that his dad wasn't going to like the conversation they had on the train.

"Good." The man's body relaxed, but he still kept his son close to his side with one arm.

_James realized that Harry's scar must have come from that Halloween night. It was when Voldemort had attacked. He was glaring as he realized that people were making his godson miserable because of what happened._

**Their mother suddenly became very stern.**"**I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."**

Hermione was feeling guilty. The things she said to Harry definitely had to remind him of that night. She didn't see her father was watching the emotions on her face and wondering what she was thinking.

"**All right, keep your hair on."**

**A whistle sounded.**"**Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.**

"Poor Ginny. That must have been a hard year for her. She was used to having at least one brother around and now she will be all alone." Hermione mused.

"She probably enjoyed it. This way she got some one on one time with her parents." Draco pointed out. He couldn't imagine having to share his parents' attention with all of those kids. He gave a discreet glance where Longbottom was sitting close to the man that was supposed to be his father. _'You would think the man would want to get close to me,' _were the thoughts running through his head.

"**Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

"**We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."**

_**"George!**_**"**

"**Only joking, Mum."**

**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.**

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to — but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.**

"It definitely was." Harry grinned at his friends. "I met my friends there and now I find they are family. I met my dad and uncles there. I'm so glad I got to go to Hogwarts."

The others in the room were also thinking about how much they had gained with that trip to Hogwarts.

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.**

"**Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."**

Remus frowned. He was remembering what Neville had said about Ron.

"The train wasn't full." Draco scoffed.

Harry frowned at that. Why would Ron say it was full if it wasn't? He would have let him sit there anyway.

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.**

"**Hey, Ron."The twins were back.**"**Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."**

"That was mean of them to tell Ron that." Hermione huffed.

"Maybe they were trying to warn him not to go down to that end." Harry defended the twins. He really liked the guys and hated how everybody seemed to think bad of them.

"Do you really believe that Harry?" Hermione questioned with a disbelieving look.

"Well I don't know for sure, but I can't rule out the possibility. They did just tell their mum they would keep an eye out for him." He reminded her.

"**Right," mumbled Ron.**

**Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."**

"And they were nice enough to give Ron an introduction." He added as if he was still talking without Draco reading in-between.

"**Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.**

"**Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

"Nope Harry Black is the name." The small boy said cheekily, as he looked at his dad. This earned him a hair ruffling. "Come on Dad it finally lays down and you keep messing it up." He pouted as he tried to get it to lay back down. The man just laughed as did the others.

**Harry nodded.**

"**Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got — you know…"**

**He pointed at Harry's forehead.**

Sirius's laughter from earlier was gone. He couldn't believe that somebody would be so rude. Remus in the meantime was thinking this made it seem like Ron was only in the compartment because Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived.

**Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron that's where You-Know-Who —?"**

"**Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."**

"**Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.**

"Damn it. Why did he have to bring that up." growled the angry father.

"Sirius, watch your language." Remus scolded.

Sirius and Severus, both looked at the man in astonishment. This was getting out of hand. He wouldn't correct his own son, but continually thought it was appropriate to admonish his grown friends.

Noticing the looks he was getting he asked. "What?"

Sirius exchanged a look with the potions master. It was Snape that spoke up. "We just find it a little strange that you would scold your friend, when you don't seem able to do that very thing for your own son."

_James was nodding in agreement. He loved his husband with everything in him, but he definitely needed to get his priorities straight._

Remus blushed. He hadn't thought of it like that. He just knew that Sirius would still like him even if his said something. Draco was another story though. The kid was raised to hate those with his affliction, and he didn't want to make that worse by getting on his bad side by taking him to task. He knew he wasn't doing his child any favors, but he couldn't seem to help it. Was it so wrong to want his own child to like him?

He turned repentant eyes on his friend. "I'm sorry Padfoot."

Sirius had watched his friend go through an internal conflict and felt bad for him. "It's okay Moony. I should watch my language around the kids."

"**Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."**

_James jaw dropped. Green light? Oh Merlin no. Please don't let that mean his little godson was hit with a killing curse. He would not be the one to tell Lily that was a possibility. He liked living too much for that. The woman would kill him for being the one to tell her. No thank you. He may be a Gryffindor, but he wasn't suicidal. He saw Sirius hug his son close, as if to protect him from what happened years before. His heart broke from the pain-filled look his best friend was wearing._

"**Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.**

"**Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.**

"Why would you find him interesting?" Draco asked with no malice in his voice. He was truly curious.

Harry looked at him strangely. He was trying to figure out if Draco was being mean, but he couldn't see anything but curiosity. "I knew nothing about the magical world. I felt he could tell me so much."

"Oh that makes sense." He started reading again missing the looks the three Gryffindors were giving him.

"**Err — Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

"Well that's rude. I would never have thought the Weasleys would act like that. Did he say why not?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Nope."

**"So you must know loads of magic already." The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.**

"Not hardly," Draco sneered.

"Draco!" Remus cautioned. The boy glanced up at the man and started reading again quickly when he saw the stern look. Sirius and Severus gave Remus a proud look.

"**I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"**

"Evil monsters," Neville piped up. He got a lot of nods at his words.

"**Horrible — well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though.**

"I'm impressed Harry." Snape told the child. "Most magical children treated like you were by muggles would have turned against them all. You really do have your mother's heart."

"Thank you, Sir." He stammered out.

"Remember Pup, it's Uncle Sev or the evil dungeon bat." Sirius prompted.

_James was rolling on the floor with laughter. "Oh I like that one. Wait until I tell Regulus that his husband is known as the evil dungeon bat."_

**Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."**

Sirius gulped to the amusement of his friends. "What? That is a bit extreme Pup. We would have been perfectly happy with two children, not four. You will have to settle for these three as your siblings."

Harry turned pouting eyes on his dad and with a trembling voice. "You mean you wouldn't want three more like me?"

Sirius was flustered. That look was heartbreaking. "Oh...uh... of course I would." To his amazement everybody in the room started laughing including his son.

"Wow Harry that was good." Neville praised. "You're getting better at that."

"What are you talking about Neville?" Remus inquired.

"Well that is the look and voice Harry uses on the older Gryffindor girls to get them to teach him new spells."

Everybody but Neville was looking at Harry in shock. "Why didn't I know this?" The hurt in Hermione's voice was evident.

Harry looked down guiltily. How could he tell her that he knew she would have told him off for getting the others to teach him spells ahead? She would have thought he should ask her, but he had known how she would have acted if he had. He loved Hermione to death, but she liked to talk down to him like he was stupid a lot of the times. His teammates and a couple of the other older Gryffindor girls were real nice when teaching him. He found he learnt better that way, than the way Hermione tried to teach him.

When Draco realized he wasn't going to answer he started reading again. He could tell that the girl wasn't happy about that.

"**Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy.** **"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch.**

**Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."**

The men looked angry at the mention of the rat. Yes, they now knew that Dumbledore was behind most of what happened, but they also knew that rat was still involved. And he had framed Sirius for the murder of those muggles and himself. They also knew he had helped Voldemort come back and killed a kid.

Harry was shivering, as he remembered the last time he saw Pettigrew. He couldn't help it he was pulled into his memories. It took a few minutes for Sirius to get through to his child. By the time Harry heard him the boy was sitting on his dad's lap, with him running soothing hands up his pup's back.

"Come on Pup. You are okay. Talk to me Kiddo." Sirius kept repeating. "It's okay Pup. You're fine."

When Harry finally realized what was going on he started blushing. He was trying to climb off his dad's lap knowing that Draco would be making fun of him.

"Calm down Harry." Sirius said while holding the child closer. "I will let you down when I know you are okay."

"I'm fine Dad. Please let me down." Harry begged. Sirius let his small son go reluctantly, so he could take his seat back next to him.

_James had watched the whole thing wondering what had happened. The way the others were looking at the young boy told him they all knew, and it was something bad. He hated not being able to ask what was going on._

**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.**"**His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.**

"So let me get this straight. They bought Percy new robes and owl for being made a prefect, but they couldn't buy Ron his own wand." Remus summarized. "That doesn't make sense at all. A wand is the most important thing a magical child needs for school."

Harry looked sad remembering how depressed his friend had been when he mentioned all of that.

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.**

"What? Why would that cheer him up?" A flabbergasted Neville demanded. "That is so wrong in so many ways."

"…**and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort —" Ron gasped.**

"**What?" said Harry.**

"_**You said You-Know-Who's name!**_**" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people —"**

"It's just a name. Why do people have to act so idiotic about it?" Harry grumbled. He didn't care what anybody said fearing a name was dumb. It would be like fearing a phrase or something.

"Yes Harry we know that you feel that way." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"**I'm not trying to be **_**brave **_**or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."**

"Not even close." Remus smiled gently at him. "You were the best in my class when I taught. You were actually better than most of my NEWT students."

Draco gawped at the man. He didn't just say that, did he? Pott... Black wasn't that good. He had a disgruntled look on his face, as he heard his godfather speaking.

"You have surprised me with how well you have done in my class too. I know the environment hasn't been great for your best work." He looked apologetically at the raven haired boy. "But you still are better than almost all in the Gryffindor and Slytherin class. "

Now Harry and Neville were gaping while Hermione was beaming. She knew Harry really put himself down for his potions grade and hopefully this would stop that. Plus she liked seeing this side of the man that was her father.

"Good job Pup." Sirius praised trying not to think about what his friend had also insinuated. He knew it wasn't the man's fault, but Dumbledore's.

"**You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

"Well normally I would say Hermione here, but we now know she is not really from a muggle family, even if they did raise her." Neville grinned at the now raven haired girl.

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

"It was so cool being able to see some of the countryside. I had never seen it before except in books. I guess I saw a little bit when Uncle Vernon was trying to escape the letters." He amended. "But I was so concerned about getting the letter I didn't pay attention."

"You do pass some beautiful scenery." Remus agreed. He noticed his friend was biting his lip again. "We will have to make one of our excursions to have a picnic in the countryside somewhere."

"That sounds fun." Neville remarked shyly. "Maybe I will see some muggle plants I haven't before."

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, **

**"Anything off the cart, dears?"**

**Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor. He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry**—**but the woman didn't have Mars Bars.**

"No she didn't have any muggle candy. I was a little disappointed about that." Hermione frowned. "I don't eat a lot of candy but I love Curly Wurlys."

"What is that?" Draco grimaced. It didn't sound like something he would like.

"It is chocolate covered caramel shaped like intertwining ropes." Hermione smiled thinking about her one candy addiction.

**What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life.**

He didn't mention that he didn't know muggle candy either. The only one he had ever tasted before was a Mars bar, because one of his primary school teachers had given everyone in her class one for Valentine's Day once. It had been the only candy he had ever eaten until that train ride.

**Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**

Snape's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. That was a lot of candy. How was the kid still that skinny, if he pigged out on candy like that?

Sirius must have been thinking along the same lines. "Please don't tell me you ate all of that alone. You would definitely make yourself sick."

Hermione came to his rescue. "Of course he didn't. Harry is very generous and Ron is in the compartment. Harry would have been lucky to get a third of the candy for himself."

"That sounds about right." Neville chimed in. He remembered how the redhead seemed to think any candy, or food really, lying around was his for the taking. The Gryffindor boys in their dorm learned pretty fast to never leave any candy on their nightstands, or it would be gone when you went back for it.

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.**

"**Hungry, are you?"**

"**Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.**

Sirius was growling. But he wasn't the only one. The other men were too. They did not like being reminded that the child was starved.

_James was so tired he couldn't even work up enough energy to get angry at his godson's treatment. He could feel the pull to be back in his own body, but he wanted to hear the rest of the chapter at least. He didn't want to leave his family. What if he never made it back again? _

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef…"**

"How can she forget if her kid doesn't like something?" Draco sneered. "I mean especially a kind of food. The wea..." At the tap on his head by his godfather he corrected himself. "Weasley isn't really picky about food, so I'm sure he made a fuss anytime he was given something he didn't like."

"I don't know, but you know he really don't like them if he wouldn't eat them." Harry responded. Neville and Hermione were nodding at these words.

"**Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on —"**

"**You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."**

Remus pondered that. He had always heard that Molly Weasley was a great cook, but that didn't sound like it. Maybe it was just because Ron didn't like corned beef.

"**Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).**

"Oh yeah Ron must really hate corned beef." Hermione giggled. "There is no way he would leave food untouched if not."

"**What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. **"**They're not **_**really **_**frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.**

Everyone of them turned to look at the child with shock filled eyes. Did he really think they would eat real frogs, even if they were covered in chocolate? As one they all started laughing at the blushing boy.

Harry was pouting even as he watched the evil dungeon bat laughing. "Aww... come on it wasn't that funny." He protested amid the laughter.

"**No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."**

"**What?"**

"**Oh, of course, you wouldn't know — Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect — famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."**

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. **

**Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

Fists were clenching, teeth being ground together, as everyone thought of the man that had interfered in their lives so badly. The anger was a palpable thing in the air. It took a couple of minutes before they all calmed down enough for Draco to continue reading.

"**So **_**this **_**is Dumbledore!" said Harry.**

"**Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks —"**

'_That was so like Ron.'_ Neville and Hermione were thinking.

**Harry turned over his card and read:**

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **_

_**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**_

_**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**_

Harry was mentally kicking himself. He hated that he couldn't remember that when he needed to know it. He saw Hermione giving him an exasperated look. He stuck his tongue out at her. He was paying attention to Hermione, so he didn't notice until his tongue was caught in somebody's fingers that his dad was watching.

"Do I want to know why this thing just made an appearance?" He teased still holding the small tongue.

Of course he couldn't answer with his tongue being held, so he just shook his head. He pulled the appendage back in as soon as it was released and shut his mouth with a snap.

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**"**He's gone!"**

"Well what did you expect?" Draco asked in exasperation.

"That they would be like muggle ones," Seeing the questioning look on the messy haired boy's face he answered the unspoken question. "They don't move."

"Really? I didn't know that." He mumbled embarrassed.

"**Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron.**"**He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting."**

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. "Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."**

"**Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "**_**Weird!"**_

Draco wouldn't admit it but he too thought it was weird.

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin.**

**He finally tore his eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.**

"I hate those." Draco and Neville announced at the same time. The other two kids snickered at the looks the boys were now sharing.

Hermione couldn't help speaking up though. "I don't understand why they would actually make some of those flavors."

"I agree." Harry shuddered remembering what Dumbledore said about a vomit flavored one.

"What's the matter scar...?" He gulped when he saw the disapproving look on all three men's faces. "Did you get a nasty one?"

"No the worst ones I have ever got were vegetables." He boasted. "I was just remembering somebody telling me they got a vomit flavored one."

"Eww... that is gross." Hermione squealed.

"**You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they **_**mean **_**every flavor — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."**

"Yuck. I'm not eating any more of those at all." Hermione shuddered while the three boys agreed.

**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. **"**Bleaaargh — see? Sprouts."**

**They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.**

"I think some of those are worse than vegetables." Hermione smirked at her friend.

"Not to me." Harry made a face. Sirius looked stunned at his kid. That wasn't going to make getting him healthy easier.

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.**

"Neville and I finally meet." Harry beamed at his friend.

"Why were you upset Neville?" Remus was looking worriedly at the young blond.

"It was just Trevor." He mumbled in embarrassment.

"Aww. You did say he gets away from you a lot." Sirius was remembering.

"**Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"**

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

"**He'll turn up," said Harry.**

"**Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…" He left.**

"Too bad we didn't know the summoning charm back then." Harry told his friend.

"That would've definitely made it easier to find him." Neville grinned.

"**Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.**

"I would rather have Trevor than Scabbers." Harry hissed.

"Me too. And that was before I found out the truth about him." Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What truth?" Neville inquired apprehensively. He didn't like the way the other two Gryffindors were looking at the moment.

"It will explain in the third book Nev." Harry promised. It didn't notice Draco's disappointed look at not knowing either.

"**He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"**

"I would be impressed if he could do a color changing charm that young." Severus commented.

Harry laughed. "Don't get your hopes up. I still can't believe he fell for that."

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.**"**Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"**

"His wand was that damaged before he even started using it? It is a wonder that thing didn't cause some major accidents. I can't believe Minerva never insisted he get a new one." Snape snapped in utter disbelief.

"Wow that is bad. It wasn't bad enough that they expected him to use someone else's wand, but to actually give him one that was that damaged is just asking for trouble." Sirius groaned. He hoped his son wasn't hurt by that wand.

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

"And now it is Hermione's turn to make an appearance." Harry smiled happily at his best friend and new cousin.

"**Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.**

_James was looking at the young girl in confusion. She didn't look like that at all. Why did Harry say that was Hermione?_

"I'm glad the glamour has been removed." Hermione twirled her black hair around her finger.

"_Glamour? Why was she wearing a glamour? Was that why his son was described as looking like a Malfoy in the book? Was he under a glamour too? Merlin he needed answers. This was so frustrating._

"You were pretty the other way to Hermione. But I'm glad we look alike now." Harry grinned at her.

She beamed at the compliments from her friend. She didn't usually get people saying she was pretty and it felt good.

"You look like your dad now." Sirius smiled proudly at his niece.

"**We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.**

"**Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.**

"Bossy much." Draco snorted but kept reading, so he wouldn't get a lecture from the man sitting beside him. He felt more than saw him staring at him.

**Er — all right." He cleared his throat.**"**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.**

"What the... what was that?" Severus looked at the book as if it would answer.

Harry couldn't help laughing at the man's stunned expression. His dad's arms were the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor with laughter. He would never have believed the dour man could have ever looked like that. His laughter was contagious and before long everybody was laughing at Snape.

He crossed his arms in a huff. "It was not that funny."

"I beg to differ, Nox. That expression is not one that usually graces your face." Sirius got out through his chuckles.

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.**

"Of course nothing happened." Draco rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a real spell. I can't believe he thought it was."

The Gryffindors just ignored him. They didn't want to admit that he was right. Ron had grown up in the wizarding world, so he should have known spells weren't like that.

"**Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"She said all this very fast.**

They were all staring at the girl with different expressions. Draco was trying to catch his breath after reading that, Harry and Neville were looking at her with fond smiles. Remus was proud that she had really got into her studies. But it was Sirius and Severus who were looking at her with awe and sadness at the same time.

"Why are you looking at Hermione like that?" Neville asked the two men, but speaking more to Sirius then Snape.

"She sounded so much like her dad when she said all of that. Reg was the same way about his studies. He also learned his books by heart." Sirius wiped a bit of moisture from his cheek.

Severus couldn't speak. He was afraid if he tried he would break down and cry for the man he loved. He pushed his emotions back behind his shields. He couldn't help thinking how proud Reg would be that their little girl was so like him. He would give anything if the man could see their beautiful daughter for himself.

**Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.**

"And you get that from your dad." Severus quipped.

"**I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.**

"**Harry Potter," said Harry.**

"**Are you really?" said Hermione.**"**I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in **_**Modern Magical History **_**and **_**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts **_**and **_**Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century**_**."**

"**Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.**

"**Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. **

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione moaned. You were just the first person I had ever read about in a book to meet in person."

"It's okay Hermione. Don't worry about it." Harry grinned cheekily. "I know you are just impressed with having such a famous person as a cousin."

"Prat." She stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

**"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."**

**And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.**

**Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. **

Severus glared at the book. He didn't appreciate the kid speaking about his daughter like that. Hermione had felt bad when she heard that, but seeing the look on her father's face made her give a small satisfied smile. She hoped that meant he was actually feeling all protective and paternal towards her. She would have to see how he acted later when Ron was even ruder to her.

**He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."**

"Anybody with half a brain could tell it was a dud." Draco sneered. This was why he thought Weasley was a poor excuse for a wizard. He grew up in the wizarding world and thought something that ridiculous was a spell.

Harry glared at Draco. He opened his mouth to defend Ron, but his Dad gave a squeeze on his shoulder. He turned and caught the man's eye and with that look realized his dad didn't want any arguing. Harry glanced at Remus to see if he was going to say anything to Draco, but the man just sat there saying nothing.

"**What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.**

"**Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw **_**would **_**be too bad,**

Draco couldn't help it he gave a snort of disbelief that the weasel would think he had a chance for Ravenclaw. What he didn't know even as he was thinking that Hermione and Neville were too. And the only reason Harry wasn't was because he was too loyal. But if he would have glanced up at the boy he would have noticed he wasn't even looking offended at the disbelieving snort.

**but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."**

Harry started laughing at the horrified look Draco was wearing. Neville and Hermione were giving him strange looks, until they noticed what he was staring at. When they saw Draco's mouth gaping open like he was going to be a attacked by something hideous, they couldn't help joining in.

The laughter brought Draco out of his stupor and realizing they were laughing at his reaction had him pouting. "It's not funny. Can you imagine me sharing a dorm with him?"

The laughter only increased as Sirius joined in. Snape even gave a dry chuckle. The only reason Remus didn't was because he was biting his tongue, so he wouldn't make his kid mad at him.

"_Okay guys stop making my kid feel bad." James scolded even though he was smiling at the laughter in the room._

"**That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"**

The laughter was completely gone from Sirius and Severus as they shared a look. Harry noticing that something was bothering them asked. "Dad, what's wrong? Why are you two looking like that?"

"They are really making sure that you are prejudiced against the house of snakes." Sirius smiled sadly at him.

"But you were a Gryffindor." Harry thought his dad would want him in his house no matter what, even if all Slytherins weren't bad.

"I know Pup and I will be honest I like that you are a Gryffindor like your mum and I. But the problem is I wouldn't want you to be prejudiced against anybody. I want you to make your decision on each individual for who they are inside, for the kind of person they are, not because of blood, houses, races or any other reason. Everybody deserves the right to be judged on them, as an individual for how they behave and act." Sirius smiled gently as he explained. He was looking at all the kids in turn. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Harry and Hermione who knew more about prejudice than the other two having been on the receiving end of it nodded at once. But Neville and Draco were both questioning things in their minds.

"**Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.**

"**You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses.**

**So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.**

"**Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts,"** **said Ron.**"**Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the **_**Daily Prophet**_**, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault."**

Severus sat up straight. That sounded suspicious. Why would Weasley bring that up as it had been a month since the break in? He knew for a fact that Weasley was not the kind to read the paper before first year. And he couldn't remember something from one class to another, but he is supposed to have remembered this for a month and just happens to mention it in front of Harry the first time he met him.

"What's wrong Severus?" Remus was concerned with the way the other man was acting. He knew that meant he had noticed something he and Sirius hadn't by how straight and still he was sitting.

Sirius was also watching the other man with concern now as well. The sudden clenching of fear in his gut had no explanation. But he knew in his very bones that whatever had Sev acting like that was bad.

Severus was startled from his thoughts not from the words, but by the small hand on his arm. He turned and saw his daughter rubbing his arm with worry on her face. He glanced around and saw all eyes on him worriedly. Taking a deep breath, "I just thought of something. It isn't a good thought, and I don't want to mention it if I'm wrong." Seeing Sirius open his mouth he held up his hand. "Especially in front of the kids."

This had all the men in the room looking at the worried faces of the children. The two visible and invisible one agreed with him. The kids didn't need to be told especially if it might not even be right.

"You're right." Sirius nodded decisively. "Draco please continue reading."

"But..." Harry started only to stop when a stern look was sent his way from his father. He crossed his arms angrily but didn't say anything. But he truly hated not being told something.

**Harry stared. **"**Really? What happened to them?"**

"**Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."**

These words just made Severus more concerned. It was like Harry was being told this, so he would start thinking along those lines. It also made him really more concerned that Weasley had been set up as his friend on purpose.

Remus had no idea about the worry over the stone, but he was feeling that Ron's friendship with Harry was not what it was supposed to be. It wasn't looking good for the redhead to get to continue to be Harry's friend. He glanced over at Sirius with worry. He knew the man would not be happy, if he found out that Harry was being manipulated to be friends with Ron.

**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.**

Sirius beamed proudly down at his son. "That's my Pup."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You really are a weird one, aren't you?"

"Actually I think people afraid to say the name, are the weird ones." Harry retorted sharply. "What is the name going to do to you?"

Draco didn't have a comeback so he started reading to save face.

"**What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.**

"**Er — I don't know any." Harry confessed.**

_James looked as if he was going to cry. His poor deprived godson didn't know any Quidditch teams. That was a crime against nature._

Sirius looked like he didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Neville saw this and couldn't help asking. "Sir, what's wrong?"

"It's Uncle Siri or Padfoot, Neville or even Uncle Sirius. And I can't decide whether to cry because my pup didn't know any Quidditch teams, or laugh because of the way your Uncle James would be acting if he heard that."

To the shock of the kids Remus and even Severus began to laugh now which had Sirius joining in.

_James huffed. "That's not funny you horrible friends. I'm just concerned about my godson's lack of direly important knowledge. That is not something to laugh at." He felt very tired as he sat back against the couch. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay much longer, but he didn't want to leave either. It felt so good being here, even if they couldn't hear or see him._

"**What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world —" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.**

Draco went pale as he read ahead. He gave a nervous glance around before reading quieter.

**Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.**

Remus and James sat up straighter wanted to hear more about their son. Neither man noticed the look Harry was giving to their child. A look that pretty much said lets see you get out of trouble this time. Harry knew it was childish, but what Draco said had really hurt.

**He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

"**Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

Sirius was frowning. He saw a theme starting here and he didn't like it, so far the only one who hadn't talked about his fame was Neville, and truthfully he probably didn't even realize that Harry was the famous Boy-Who-Lived when he was in there.

"**Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.**

Draco wouldn't admit that was why his father had introduced him to the boys. There was no way he was saying that the other two were paid to hang out with him and protect him.

"**Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

"**Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."**

_James was staring at his son in disbelief._

**He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**

Remus looked at the floor. His shoulders slumped, as he heard the way his child had been taught to act. All he could think about was how sweet his cub had been, and thanks to Dumbledore and the Malfoys he had been turned into a snobbish, bigoted brat.

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.**

"**I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.**

Sirius wanted to say how proud he was that Harry was showing that wasn't the kind of friend he wanted, but he couldn't bring more pain to his friend, as he eyed the defeated way his friend was now sitting.

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.**"**I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."**

"Excuse me!" Sirius snapped as he glared his best friend's son.

"I don't believe that is how you told me this meeting went Draco." Severus sneered looking more like how he had always talked to Harry in the past.

_James was on his feet. "John Franklin Lupin-Potter, how could you say such a horrible thing? Wait until I get my hands on you young man." He turned to his husband. "Remus John Lupin-Potter get off your arse and deal with our son." At first he thought Remus had heard him as the other man stood up, but he watched in disbelief as the man hurriedly left the room. What the Bloody Hell? "REMUS!" He roared but it was too much for his already weary body and magic, and his body flickered and faded away._

The kids all kept quiet, as the anger coming off of both Sirius and Severus was noticeable. Sirius decided it was more important to pull his son close and hold him, as he knew those words would have hurt his child. How could anybody say such a thing to an orphaned child? He would not let the anger he felt at the moment be turned on the child he considered his nephew. He instead put all his efforts into comforting and being there for his son.

Severus Snape was furious beyond belief. The child he had loved and tried to help be a decent person had actually said such a horrible thing to another child. He took several calming breaths and pushed the anger behind his shields. He glanced around the room and saw the wolf had left. The man must be in agony knowing not only how terrible his child had behaved, but that he more or less said it was his own father's fault he was murdered. He saw Sirius was going to be no help calming the wolf down, as he was murmuring words into his own child's hair, as he held him close with his eyes closed. The pain was evident on both of their faces.

He towered over the boy he still considered his godson. That wasn't something he could turn off, just because he knew it was a false memory. He had loved the child for too long for that to be a possibility. "Draco John, you march your bottom over to that corner and don't you move until I or your dad tells you that you can."

"What? That is not right." He cried out in dismay.

Severus hauled him to his feet. He bent down until he was looking him straight in the face. "I'm so angry at you right now that I will not smack your bottom, but if you don't move I will make an exception. I want your nose planted in that corner, and while you're there you might want to remember what you just said. Because you not only said that it was Harry's mum, but your dad's fault they were murdered. How do you think your other dad and uncle are feeling at the moment knowing that you said their spouses were at fault for their deaths?" Seeing the frightened way he looked towards Sirius Black had Severus adding. "Now get in that corner and don't move until told otherwise."

He saw that his daughter and godson were watching the two Black's with sympathy. He turned and walked out of the room to find the upset werewolf. The man's heart must be breaking. He found him leaning against the wall on the third floor.

"Are you okay Remus?" He couldn't help hurting for his friend. He wondered if the man was crying. But he was shocked when he suddenly turned around to see flashing amber eyes. He was thankful he was a few feet away from him, as he prepared to turn into Nox, because he had never seen such evidence of the wolf in his friend before unless it was the full moon. It was so close that he was wondering if he was going to have an animagus transformation into the wolf.

"Okay?" He snarled sounding like Moony as he transformed. "I'm so angry I don't know which ones to kill first. Dumbledore for putting my cub with those people or the Malfoys for raising him like they did," He gave a howl of pain. "They ruined my cub, my sweet precious cub that was so kind and gentle." He sank to the floor on his knees, as the anger left and the pain took over. The pain of his heart breaking for his child and the innocence he lost by being raised by the Malfoys.

"We can fix that. We will help Draco become the good man he was meant to be. I know that we can do it Remus. You are just going to have to step up and be the father he needs you to be." Sev told him gently as he knelt with his hand on his shoulder. When the other man had calmed down some and stopped crying he helped him to his feet. "Come on I put Draco in the corner and told him that he had to stay there until either you or I let him out."

They made their way back to the room. They stood in the doorway and took in the scene. Hermione and Neville were quietly talking while watching Sirius and Harry. Those two were just wrapped around each other giving love and comfort to the other and murmuring words the rest couldn't hear. Draco was standing very still in the corner. Remus looked sadly at his son's back.

"Go talk to him. You can use the muffliato spell and nobody will hear you. It is going to be okay Remus. We will be here for him and teach him that what he learned from the Malfoys was not the right way." He was speaking quietly.

Hermione looked towards the two men standing in the doorway. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but there was no mistaking that look of gratitude that Remus was bestowing on her father. She couldn't help the small burst of pride that filled her knowing that he had helped the man he had been convinced he hated for so long. It gave her hope that she would one day have a relationship with the man.

Remus walked over to his son. He cast the spell that Severus had invented so long ago. He laid a gentle hand on the small shoulder in front of him. "Draco, look at me please."

Draco gulped as he realized who was behind him. He spun around slowly and warily eyed the man. He expected to see anger and disgust in the eyes staring back at him. But he was shocked when he realized that all he saw was disappointment, sadness and concern and something that he couldn't believe was there. Because it looked like love. Those eyes and the emotions in them made the young boy feel so guilty that he wanted to cry.

"Draco, Cub I'm not going to punish you for what you said. Yes I should and I can guarantee you that if your dad was here he would have taken you over his knee for saying such an awful thing to anybody." Draco blushed at the words. "But I do understand that you were raised different than your dad and I would have raised you. That does not mean if I hear such a thing coming from you again that I won't punish you, but as Severus has already stood you in the corner I'm not going to do anything this time. But I do want you to think long and hard how you would have felt if somebody had said that to you, if you had been in Harry's shoes. Cub sometimes you need to stop in put yourself in the other person's shoes, before you say hurtful things. It will make you a better person I promise."

Draco hung his head wondering how he would have felt if he was the one that Dumbledore had given Harry's life. He had read how bad it was where he lived. How would he have felt if somebody talked about his dead parents in such a cold way? Hell he didn't like it when anybody said bad things about the ones that raised him and they were still alive.

Remus watched the emotions play across the young face. "Come on let's go read. We have a trip to take later." He removed the spell and led his child back to his chair. But he didn't sit down but instead went and knelt in front of Sirius and Harry. "Harry, Sirius I want to apologize for what Draco said. He was way out of line, and I'm truly sorry that he hurt you both."

Draco was gaping at the man. Why was he apologizing? It wasn't his fault. He hadn't told him that he wanted him to apologize to them, so why was he doing it? Guilt was eating away at the young man. He bit his lip for a moment before he spoke up. "You don't have to apologize for me." He saw disapproval on all the faces, and it hit him they had misunderstood. "I'm the one who should be apologizing." The faces were now almost comical with the shock showing on them. "I'm sorry. I was way out of line with what I said."

Sirius didn't say anything for a minute, as he studied the young man. It was as if he was trying to see if he was sincere or not. He finally nodded in approval. "Thank you Draco. Your apology means a lot to me."

"Me too," Harry gave him a small smile. "Thanks for saying that."

Draco gave a small smile back, as he picked the book up. He glanced at his godfather and saw the man give him a nod of approval for the apology, and a glance at the man that was his father showed he was beaming at him. Draco couldn't help feeling a little proud that he had done something to make them all show that they were proud of what he had done. Maybe apologizing wasn't a horrible thing like his fath... Luc... father said.

**Both Harry and Ron stood up. **"**Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.**

"**Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.**

"**Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.**

Nobody commented as they knew they would have felt the same way. They were actually impressed that Harry was giving them the option to leave instead of just attacking.

"**But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

"What happened?" Neville couldn't help asking. He hated the big bullies and to have one of them hurt made him happy.

Harry couldn't hold in his snickers, as he remembered what had caused that. Yeah he might hate Pettigrew, but when Scabbers had done that he had liked the rat. Sirius looked fondly at the child at his side, as he tried to hide his snickers behind his hand.

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle**—**Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once.**

Neville and Hermione joined in the laughing. They had too many run-ins, with the Slytherin boys not to be happy to see them running from a rat.

**Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.**

"**What **_**has **_**been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.**

"**I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep." And so he had.**"**You've met Malfoy before?"**

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.**

"**I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." **

Harry's laughter was long gone, as he remembered Malfoy in the graveyard laughing as he was tortured. Sirius felt his son's body go taut and saw the desolate look on his face.

"It's okay Pup." He wrapped him tighter in his arms. When Draco looked questioningly at him he said. "Please continue reading Draco."

**He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"**

"**You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"**

Severus raised an eyebrow at his daughter. He was wondering how she ever made friends, if that was how she spoke to strangers.

"**Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"**

Severus was torn. He didn't like the way Weasley was talking to his daughter, but he also knew he would probably have been just as rude if she talked to him that way.

"**All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"**

"Hermione, Princess uhh... you do realize that they are children right? That is what children do. They are just letting off some steam before they get to the school." Sirius was using a gentle tone. He didn't want to sound mean to his niece.

Hermione blushed. "I didn't think about that."

**Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.**

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."**

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

"Well at least you didn't eat all of those in one sitting." Remus teased. "Your dad and Uncle James would have."

"Hey be nice Moony. You know you always ate most of the chocolate." Sirius play pouted making the kids laugh.

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"**

"You know that just made you seem more special." Hermione told her cousin.

"What are you talking about?" Harry's face was scrunched up in confusion.

"Hagrid calling out to you like that. Here the rest of us were terrified to see this gigantic man, and he was treating you like a friend." She smiled apologetically. "It made you stand out more."

Harry grimaced. He hadn't thought about that.

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. **"**C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"**

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.**

Neville pouted. "Did you have to mention that?"

"I didn't mention it Neville. I just thought it. Do you expect your thoughts to ever be read out for people to read when you are thinking them?" Harry looked sadly at his friend. "I'm sorry though."

"It's okay Harry. I was just teasing." Neville smiled reassuringly.

"**Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."**

**There was a loud "Oooooh!"**

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

**"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.**

"Well three of our four mini Marauders arrived at Hogwarts together." There was a sad smile on his face as he spoke. Harry rubbed the arm that was wrapped around his waist.

"**Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

"**Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. **

"Mutt, did you hear that? He said 'heads down' not push you brother into standing up." Severus taunted.

"Oh you know you are glad I did. When he fell out of our boat you helped him into yours, and you guys became friends immediately." Sirius threw back at him not looking the least bit repentant. "See Hermione you have me to thank for your fathers meeting." He bragged.

Harry whispered into his ear. "Are you sure that was a good thing?"

Sirius let out his bark-like laugh, and it only got worse when Severus looked at the two Blacks, as if he knew what the little one had said.

**They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.**

"**Oi, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

"Good you got Trevor back." Remus smiled at the blond haired boy.

"**Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. **"**Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"**

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

"That is the end of the chapter." Draco told them before handing the book to his godfather. "I believe you are the only one who hasn't read."

Severus took the book and opened it to the correct page.

_******__**Dollhouse**__ *******_

_James found himself lying on the floor of the dollhouse with Reg and Lily watching over him concerned. It took a moment for his mind to seem to catch up with his body, as he tried to sit up._

"_Careful. It takes a lot out of you." Lily told him, as she helped him into an upright position. "Did you get through to them? You seemed to be gone for a long time."_

"_Well I was there and got to hear some of what they were reading. I swear the more they read the more questions I had." James told them as they helped him onto the couch._

"_So you didn't get through to them." Regulus sounded disappointed._

"_No but there was a moment when I was yelling at Remus that I think he heard something. I had been there for awhile by that time, so I was getting tired and didn't want to come back any earlier than I had too, but I think if we try yelling in his ear, especially when we first get there, that we might eventually get through. It was a positive sign anyway." James leant back against the couch exhausted._

"_That does sound hopeful." Reg was beaming. "I will go tomorrow, and I will do that right away."_

"_So did you find out anything useful for us? Like why Sirius was in Azkaban or how long?" Lily asked hopeful._

"_Well one thing I found out was that the kids have been de-aged. I don't know by how much, but they have been to Hogwarts already, but now they are too young for it." He admitted._

"_You're saying our children have been de-aged?" Lily gasped._

"_Well yeah, but it's a good thing see." James persisted. "Obviously our perception of time is altered here."_

"_I don't think it's so much as altered, as we lose track being in here by ourselves." Regulus interrupted._

_James nodded. "The point is our children might have been adults by the time we got out of here. Now we have a chance at some of what we missed."_

_Regulus perked up at the realization. "That's good, really good." He said aching to see his daughter._

"_It is but I'm more worried about how it happened." Lily fretted. "And why."_

"_Maybe we'll get more answers tomorrow." James yawned widely. _

**Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be posted next Wednesday.**


	16. Chapter 16 mini-Marauders Get Sorted

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and anybody or thing from his world belongs to JK Rowlings and her brilliant mind. I'm just having fun with her characters.**

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

**(Parts in italics **_are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts._**)**

**(Parts in not in either **are written by the authors of this story)

**Chapter 16 Mini-Marauders Get Sorted**

"**The Sorting Hat ," **Severus read aloud.

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.**

"She's not." Neville mumbled remembering how angry she was at him in third year, because he wrote the passwords down and lost them. He couldn't help staring at Sirius Black. He wondered why the man had broken into their dorm when he wasn't really a murderer.

"I agree." Draco was thinking about when the woman had dragged him away by his ear. He couldn't help rubbing said ear just thinking about it.

**"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.**

**"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."**

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.**

Harry couldn't help his smile at the description. He loved Hogwarts even if he wasn't always treated the best there. He frowned when he realized he wouldn't be going back next year, but then he looked at his dad and thought maybe it would be worth it after all. He had a parent now, and looking around the room and a real family. Hermione caught his eye and smiled at him. Yeah he had family.

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.**

**"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.**

"You know with that speech it is already putting the idea of the houses not mingling into the students' minds." Hermione had a pensive look.

Remus was nodding his head. "Most students don't mingle with other houses, unless they have family or friends in them."

"They should have a couple of common rooms where different houses can go to mingle." Harry added. "It would encourage the houses to interact."

"That really is a smart idea." Severus realized that Harry really did have his mum's brains.

**"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.**

**Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.** **While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. **

"You know the house cup really isn't a good thing." Harry pointed out. "It just gives the houses one more thing to fight about."

"It's not like it's fair either." Draco pouted. He hated that Slytherin hadn't won the cup for the last four years. Scarhead and his friends always cheated to win.

**I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.** **The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear,** **And on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.**

Harry couldn't help the grin as he touched his now neat hair. He smirked as he saw Draco's head of Potter hair.

**"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."**

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.** **"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.**

**"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."**

"I never understood that." At the raised eyebrows Harry went on. "Why didn't Mr. or Mrs. Weasley tell Ron how the sorting worked? Or even Percy? Yeah I understand the twins, because they were pranking him, but he has three other older brothers and his parents.. It always seemed mean to me to not tell him."

"My gran didn't tell me either when I asked her." Neville admitted.

"For some reason parents and older siblings seem to think they shouldn't pass that knowledge on." Snape informed them. "I never understood it."

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet - what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. **

"That's how I felt too, Harry." Neville smiled in commiseration.

Hermione and Draco were nodding in agreement.

"I think everyone feels that way." Remus explained. "It doesn't matter how much the kid has already learned about magic. That moment is just so nerve-wracking for child."

**No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.**

"I never did understand how you were able to do spells ahead of time. Hagrid said we weren't allowed to do magic around muggles." Harry looked questioningly at Hermione.

"Professor McGonagall told me that I could practice before I started my first term, as the Ministry doesn't actually monitor children before they start their schooling." Hermione was looking guilty when she realized Harry hadn't been told.

"That would have been nice to know." Harry remembered how much he had studied his books that last month before school. He was upset to know he could have been learning spells then.

"Me too." Neville frowned. "I wonder why my gran didn't tell me."

**Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue.**

Sirius smirked. "Too bad you didn't do that to Sev or Remus. That would have been a great prank."

"You would think that." Severus shook his head in exasperation.

"Of course he would." Remus smiled in remembrance. "He and James did the same thing to Slughorn, after he gave me detention for melting my third cauldron in a week. It was bright pink and made the bald part stick out more."

"You turned a Professor's hair bright pink on purpose?" Hermione looked shocked. She couldn't imagine being so disrespectful to a teacher.

"He was picking on Remus. He couldn't help he stunk at potions. It's not like he melted the cauldrons on purpose. Accidents happen and you shouldn't be punished for accidents." Sirius had a serious look on his face.

Neville couldn't help look at Snape hearing those words. How many times had the man punished him for his accidents in potions class? The man was continuing reading so he didn't notice the look.

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom. **

Harry was blushing. Why did he have to sound so dramatic in front of everybody?

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air -several people behind him screamed.**

"What the heck happened?" Sirius was looking nervous.

Harry couldn't help the small smile as he bent his head. It felt good to know the man worried about him.

Hermione was smiling as she reassured her uncle. "It's okay Uncle Sirius. It was nothing bad." Sirius beamed at her for calling him uncle. She seemed to be adapting really well to the situation.

**"What the - ?"**

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall.** **Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"**

**"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?"**

"Hey Peeves isn't that bad. He always helped us with our pranks." Sirius informed the astounded kids. "He was the Marauders biggest ally."

"That makes sense. He seems to help the twins a lot too." Harry smirked. He knew the twins and Peeves had gotten Draco a few times last year as payback for the badges he had made.

"**He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"** **A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.**

"It was shocking to see and talk to ghost. I knew it mentioned them in Hogwarts a History, but I didn't think we would be able to interact with them." Hermione mused aloud.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" Draco thought her comment was just stupid.

"I thought it would be like what muggles think ghosts are." She explained ruefully, "Things moving unexpectedly but nobody visible around."

**Nobody answered.**

**"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"**

**A few people nodded mutely.**

**"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."**

Draco sneered. He still thought Hufflepuff was a house for wimps.

Harry saw the look and was not happy. "Cedric was a Hufflepuff. He was brave, loyal and smart."

Sirius squeezed his son's shoulder. He had felt the small body tense. "Yes he was." He knew his pup blamed himself for the older boy's death.

**"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."**

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

**"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."**

**Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.**

Sirius hated that his pup had been so nervous. He knew that if he had been around at the time he would have explained the sorting. It was something Uncle Charlus had done for James. Then James had told him and Reg while they waited for it to begin.

Sirius thought Charlus Potter was a great father from the moment of hearing that, even before he met the man. It had been his intention to become the same kind of father when he became a parent. He knew Moony had told him that maybe he shouldn't act like he was with Harry this soon, but he knew that Charlus would have. The man believed that it was important to let a child know where they stood from the very beginning. And his pup was going to benefit from what Uncle Charlus had taught him.

**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.** **These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.**

**Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.**

"I hated that we had to stand there with everybody staring at us." The men were surprised that this came from Draco of all people. The three kids were nodding at the messy haired boy's words.

**He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."**

"That's a good book. It is especially helpful for muggleborns." Sirius smirked at the look of astonishment his pup was giving him. "Your mum loved it, so I read it in fifth year, so I could show her I wasn't a total waste of her time."

Remus laughed out loud. "That makes sense. You even had me worried there for a minute." Sev was nodding his head in agreement.

Sirius just rolled his eyes at his friends. With friends like them who needs enemies.

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.** **Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.**

**Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.** **Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it,** **Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing - noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:**

"I thought I was losing my mind when that hat started to sing." Harry shook his head at his own foolishness.

"Don't feel bad Harry I grew up in the wizarding world, and I thought the same thing." Neville told ruefully.

"Thanks Neville." He grinned in appreciation at the blond.

**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

"That would be a good lesson to take to heart." Remus lectured the kids. "Looks aren't everything. You should always look beneath the surface."

Harry looked down at his lap to hide his grin. All he could think about was Hermione's crush on Lockhart in second year.

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

Draco scoffed. "Yeah singing is one thing but eating its self. I doubt that's possible." To his surprise Harry and Neville laughed heartily at his words. He couldn't help the small grin this brought on. Nobody ever really laughed because they thought he said something funny. The people he hung out only laughed to suck up to him. He knew the other two boys would never suck up to him, so they must have thought his joke was funny. He couldn't help the warm feeling this gave him inside.

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

"But how does it just pick one?" Hermione asked curiously. "I mean it told me that I could go in any of the houses."

Harry jerked upright in shock. "I didn't know that."

"Well we weren't friends to start with, and it never really came up after that." She admitted looking at him as if she thought he would be disappointed that she could have been in Slytherin.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. You are still you no matter what house you would be in." He beamed at her. He decided to let her wait and hear what the hat said to him on her own. But he was glad to know that they had this in common.

Neville nodded in agreement. "The hat said I could as well. I didn't know it said that to others. I figured it was really saying that I was so bad it was having a hard time picking."

"Oh Neville." Remus sighed. "You need to realize that you are special and stop thinking so lowly of yourself."

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**if you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

"I like that song better than the ones talking about war that we had to endure. They were truly depressing." Sirius felt relief that his pup had some time at Hogwarts without having to worry about Voldemort and danger.

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song.** **It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

**"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."**

Sirius and Remus broke out laughing. "I hate to say this knowing my pup might take it the wrong way, but Ron really is gullible."

"Can you see it now Padfoot? First years fighting a troll. Heck they don't even do that for a NEWT exam." Remus's chuckles were making his words hard to understand.

"I know if that was the way to get into a house at Hogwarts my pup wouldn't be going." Sirius didn't notice the way Severus, Harry and Hermione were very still. The only one to see and wonder what was going on was Neville.

Draco who had also been laughing stopped at the next words. "Trust me my cub wouldn't be going either." This had the boy wondering if that meant the man cared about him enough to want to keep him safe. I small feeling blossomed in his chest that he was afraid to name.

Seeing the panicked look on Harry's face had Severus reading again. He didn't know what to think. Harry had saved his daughter's life that day. He glared at his child for going after a troll on her own. He would wait until they read about it, before he talked to her about the incident and her foolishness that day.

**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.**

"Well if that was the case there wouldn't need to be a sorting. I believe there would only have been one house." Severus teased in his snarky way.

Three of the four kids were once again staring at the man in shock. Draco the only one of them to realize the man had a sense of humor that he liked to hide.

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

**"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"**

Neville made a face. He didn't understand the way he was feeling. He had, had a crush on Hannah every since the ball. She had looked so pretty in her dress robes. But now he couldn't imagine liking her. She was a girl, and he definitely didn't think about girls like that. Was something wrong with him? He wished he felt comfortable enough with one of the men to ask, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. Maybe he could talk to Harry about it later and see if he would ask his dad. Those two seemed really close. Neville was glad for his friend, but he couldn't help feeling a little envious. He would give anything to have what Harry had now.

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.**

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.**

**"Bones, Susan!"**

"Bones? Is that Edgar's daughter?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Yes, I heard she lives with her aunt now." Remus answered. "Amelia is the head of the DMLE."

"She's the one we have to find a way to convince that you are innocent. The woman takes a no nonsense attitude about justice." Severus looked pensive for a moment. "We will have to figure something out later." Harry couldn't help giving the man a grateful look for saying that.

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

**"Boot, Terry!"**

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.**

**"Brocklehurst, Mandy"** **went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender"** **became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.**

Hermione was frowning. Lavender always made fun of her because of her bushy hair. She said Hermione should take more interest in her looks. Hermione twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. She definitely liked the way she looked now better.

**"Bulstrode, Millicent"** **then became a Slytherin.**

**Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.**

"Well it looks like Harry has already been convinced of the evilness of Slytherin." Severus interrupted himself.

"That is what I meant earlier about not looking at just the outside." Remus informed them sadly.

"Sorry." Harry apologized quickly. Sirius ruffled his hair in comfort.

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.**

Sirius gritted his teeth but didn't comment.

**"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus,"** **the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

**"Granger, Hermione!"**

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

**"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.**

Hermione frowned. It hurt to think one of her best friends would do that when he didn't even know her. She didn't see her father looking furious at the slight to his kid.

"You know you are one of his best friends now." Harry tried to make her feel better.

"You're right. It's fine Harry. It really doesn't matter. I know I came on a bit strong back then." She gave him a grateful smile anyway.

Draco was thinking, _'back then.'_

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?**

**When Neville Longbottom,** **the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."**

**Malfoy** **swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"** **Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.**

"Did it consider you for another house at all?" Remus couldn't help asking.

"No. It didn't talk to me," Seeing the way the three Gryffindors were exchanging looks he blurted out. "I knew my parents wanted me in Slytherin, so I kept repeating Slytherin over and over."

"Oh that explains it then." Sirius had a dawning look of understanding on his face.

"What do you mean Dad?" The smallest boy looked curious.

"I did the same thing but saying Gryffindor. I knew my parents wanted me in Slytherin, but I was having none of it." He explained.

Draco wondered why he would do such a thing. Wouldn't that have made his home life hard on him?

**There weren't many people left now. "Moon"**

**"Nott"**

**"Parkinson"**

**then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"** **then "Perks, Sally-Anne"** **and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"**

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

**"Potter, did she say?"**

"**The Harry Potter?"**

Sirius felt the body tense beside him. "It doesn't matter what the hat says Pup. "

"I know you all already made me realize that."

"Then why did you just tense up?" He questioned gently

"I hate the when they act like that. It makes me feel like a freak like Uncle Vernon said." He growled out.

"I'm sorry that they made you feel bad Kiddo. They shouldn't have acted that way." He soothed hugging the small body close. "But you aren't a freak, not unless you think your mum and I are one too."

Harry looked shocked at the thought. "No never." He quickly blurted out.

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.**

"**Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult.** **Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"**

"So you could have been in any house too." Hermione beamed.

"Yeah, I just thought I would let the book tell you guys." He smiled at his two friends.

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."**

Severus was showing his normal sneer. "Unbelievable."

Harry flinched back into his dad's side. "I'm sorry." He squeaked out.

Severus jerked his attention on the small raven haired child. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Why would you say that?"

"Maybe it's because of your look and the tone of your voice." Hermione was looking at the man with disappointment.

The potion master couldn't help his own flinch, when he saw the look on his daughter's face. "Harry I wasn't upset with you for thinking that. I was just thinking it made it look like Dumbledore really did set it up to make sure you were against Slytherin."

"Oh." Harry didn't know what to think. He was glad the man wasn't mad at him, but did that mean Ron and the Weasleys really were a set up. He shook his head. He wasn't going to believe that. Ron had been a good friend. He pushed the niggling voice that was saying _'what about when your name came out of the goblet', to _the back of his mind.

**"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness,** **no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"**

"Nope the Slytherins got Potter." Harry grinned cheekily at his dad.

"You got that right Pup. The Gryffindors got Black." He was glad to see the kid was finally accepting the attitude from the past with a smile.

Draco's mouth dropped open is surprise. He hadn't thought of that. He was a Potter not a Malfoy. Malfoys were in Slytherin, while Potters were in Gryffindor. Was that why the werewolf didn't seem to want to act like Black was with scarhead? Did he even want him to act that way? Draco looked down, as he admitted to himself he would like to have the affection from a parent like the younger Black was getting.

**Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.**

"Too bad they don't seem to realize how uncomfortable that is. " Draco shuddered remembering when the Bloody Baron sat next to him. All the kids nodded in agreement at his words. Draco really was feeling out of his element at the moment. Three of the four people he gave the hardest time to, were now agreeing to things he said. Two of them laughed at his joke earlier. This was too weird.

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up.**

Sirius shared a look with Severus. It truly was looking like Hagrid had said those things on purpose. Why couldn't they have let the hat really choose like it was meant too? Sirius had a feeling it was because Dumbles was afraid that Sev might have started remembering things, if he saw Harry as one of his snakes instead of the rash, hotheaded Gryffindor enemy he made it look like James was.

**Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train.**

**Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.**

"That's odd. Why would he wear a turban?" Sirius scrunched his face up in confusion.

"Was he trying to stand out?" Remus couldn't think of any other reason the man would wear such a thing. It wasn't like the man was a foreigner.

"He said it was a gift." Harry tried to sound confident. He didn't want to have to explain everything now. He wanted to enjoy the trip to the zoo this afternoon. He had a sneaky suspicion that when his dad found out about what happened he would be in trouble. That was something he wanted to put off as long as possible.

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean,"** a **black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.**

**"Turpin, Lisa,"** **became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn.** **He was pale green by now.** **Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

"I remembered doing the same thing when James had his turn under the hat." The dog animagus smiled at the memory.

"Yeah you two hit it off right from the start on the train." Remus added. "How did that happen again? Something about a prank, wasn't it?"

Sirius grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, I was setting up a trap outside Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius's compartment when James came along. He asked what I was doing. He decided to help when I explained I was fixing it so when the occupants came out they would turn different colors. I was glad he helped, because he knew a spell that meant it would last for twenty-four hours."

The children were all laughing besides Draco. He was glaring at the man. It became more pronounced when Severus added. "I remember they made everybody in Slytherin very unhappy until the spell wore off."

"Can I ask what colors they turned?" Neville seemed worried they would get mad at him for asking.

Remus gave him a reassuring smile. "Lucius was pink, Bellatrix yellow, Narcissa was bright orange, Rabastion and Rudolphus LeStrange were also in their. I can't remember which was which, but one turned purple and the other bright blue.

"Rudolphus was purple." Snape told them. The three young Gryffindors were rolling on the floor with laughter.

Remus looked worriedly at his cub, when he realized he was getting upset at the laughter at the Malfoys expense. "Severus, maybe you should continue to read."

"Wait," Hermione sat back in her chair. "How much trouble did you get into for the prank?"

Harry glanced worriedly at his dad, as he and Neville retook their seats. "None. Nobody but Reg saw us, and there was no way he would get me in trouble." He didn't like to play pranks as much as I did, but he was my brother and twin. We were both very protective of the other."

"It would be cool to have a twin." Harry said wistfully.

Hermione and Neville fake groaned. "We couldn't survive two of you. One is enough." This made Harry pout.

**Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him. "Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley Pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin.**

"I swear I don't think that boy knows how to speak any other way." Severus snarked. "His attitude made him worse to teach than his twin brothers.

Hermione bit her lip. Was that why the man didn't seem to like her? She knew Ron told her she acted like Percy a lot.

**Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.**

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.**

Sirius grimaced thinking of his pup hungry. He might not have been as hungry, if he had actually gotten breakfast.

**Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.**

**"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!** **Thank you!"**

"What the...," catching sight of Remus's expression he quickly modified his words. "Blue blazes, was that? I know the man is getting old, but did he go senile? Though that might explain why he has done the things he did." He added as an afterthought.

"I think he actually did that on purpose." Sev shook his head at the man acting like a dunderhead in front of the whole school.

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

**"Is he - a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.**

"Well at least my pup was smart enough to know that was crazy." Sirius beamed in pride. Harry couldn't help the pleased feeling that was making his insides feel like they were soaring.

**"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"**

"I think you're right Severus. He seems to be intent on getting the next generation to accept whatever he says without question." Remus mused aloud.

**Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. **

"That was so cool to see magic on that level." Harry confessed, "And so many different kinds of food to choose from."

**He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.**

Draco paled. He had eaten one of those thinking it was just a peppermint. He almost got sick right at the table, when Marcus Flint commented that he was the only Slytherin he had ever seen eat a peppermint humbug.

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry,** **but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked.** **Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if It made him sick.**

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe his kid didn't think what those idiots did wasn't actually starving him. This made him wonder if Harry was downplaying the rest as well. He had a funny feeling he was, and it seemed like it had been ingrained in him. He would have to find a way for his child to trust him. He really needed to know exactly how bad the situation was to be able to help him through it.

**Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.**

**"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak,**

**"Can't you -?"**

Draco pushed the thought of the humbug away. "You weren't really asking if a ghost could eat, were you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Hey they were visible and spoke to us, by that point nothing would have surprised me."

"That is probably how all the muggle raised students felt." Remus conceded. "They are thrown into such a strange environment without any real preparation. It would have to be very confusing and even intimidating by that point."

**"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. **

"They eat to some extent anyways. And right there was the proof that Nick did for a long time." Harry pointed out.

"Why do you say that, Pup?" Sirius questioned, as everybody but Hermione looked at him with interest.

"Well he just said he hadn't eaten for almost four hundred years. When he had been dead almost four hundred and ninety-nine years at that point." Harry explained.

"How do you know that, Harry?" Remus looked interested.

"Well Hermione, Ron and I went to his fifth hundred death day in our second year."

"And for that matter when we read the second book you will see at the party how they do eat." Hermione said knowingly.

**"I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."**

**"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"**

Hermione groaned. "I wish he wouldn't have said that. I thought I was going to lose my dinner."

Harry and Neville laughed at the face their friend was making. "It wasn't that bad Hermione." Neville tried to say between the laughter.

Severus felt a pang of worry. He didn't like to think of his child being sick. How many times had she been sick over the years, and he hadn't been there for her?

**"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.**

**"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"**

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.** **"Like this," he said irritably.**

**He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! **

"Wow good job Sev. You must have been doing something right in your house to get your snakes to mind that well." Sirius praised his friend.

Draco gawped at the man. "I thought you were a Gryffindor."

Sirius nodded at the question."Yeah, so what does that have to do with it?"

"Well wouldn't you have wanted the lions to win?" Draco's face was knitted in confusion.

"I want whoever deserves it to win. Yes, I would like that to be the lions, but I know it takes a lot of discipline for a house to win it. Severus must have been keeping his students in line, if he could get them to win for six years in a row." Sirius explained gently.

"When we were in school it was never the same house two years in a row that won." Remus added.

**The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."**

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.**

Remus gave him a disapproving look. "That wasn't very nice."

Harry glared at him unrepentant. "You do remember what he said on the train, right? I was upset with him." He couldn't believe the man was once again taking him to task for his thoughts. Thoughts he had four years ago. But he didn't seem to care that Draco was hateful to people's faces. He turned in buried his face in his dad's side. He was really regretting reading this story. He had always liked Remus Lupin, but now he was starting to resent him. He kept telling him off, even though he had a dad here who would correct him, unlike what he did for Draco. He didn't see the glare his dad was giving the other man, since he had his face buried in his side. Or the guilty look Remus was now sporting.

**"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.**

**"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.**

"I did," Sirius boasted with exaggeration hoping to get his kid to come out from his side.

Neville and Draco looked at him with awe and interest. "What did he say?" Neville blurted out.

"He told me if I didn't go away he would make sure I found out the hard way." He admitted sheepishly. The small giggles coming from his side made him glad he brought it up. But his pup still kept his face buried.

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding - "**

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.**

"Well that is something you get from me and your Uncle Reg. We both loved our treacle." He was rewarded by Harry pulling his face from his side to smile happily at him.

"I believe Regulus said it was a Black thing, not just you two." Severus corrected with a smirk.

"Well since I didn't like most of them I didn't see it that way." Sirius retorted before turning to his niece. "What about you Princess? Do you like treacle too, or did you take after this git and get some bad taste buds?"

"I'll make you think git." Severus gave a fake glare. "Just because I prefer fruit in its many different ways doesn't mean I have bad taste buds."

"Well that answers that question." Harry spoke up. "Hermione takes after _'this'_ father, since she always eats something with fruit in it for dessert."

Severus couldn't help the small smile at knowing she took after him at least a little. He saw so much of Regulus in her that he thought she would be like him in everything.

Hermione was also feeling pleased with the information. Maybe they would find other things they had in common. She was hoping the more they had in common the easier it would be for them to form a real bond

**"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."**

.

**The others laughed.**

"They shouldn't have laughed about that." Sirius was looking at his brother-in-law with concern. He knew hearing that probably brought back painful memories.

Remus was sending a small smile of understanding the man's way too. But Severus kept reading not wanting the kids to ask questions. He could see his daughter open her mouth to do just that from the corner of his eye. He knew he would have to tell her about her grandfather someday, but hopefully not for a while. She had already taken offense at what he had said about not liking he had a muggle for a father.

**"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.**

**"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. **

"Why would you call it that?" Draco asked without his usual sneer. "You were raised in the wizarding world, so you should know the term is squib."

Neville shrugged. "That's what my Great Auntie Enid called it."

**My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned -**

The stunned faces of the men were a sight to see. All three were looking at the chubby blond with compassion and worry. This was horrible.

Draco couldn't help feeling a slight feeling of guilt in his stomach. How many times had he treated the other boy bad for not being good at magic? But he never would have thought his family would almost kill him because of it.

**but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles** **when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. **

"Is that man totally insane?" Remus roared. "Who treats children so horribly?"

"It's okay." Neville soothed running a calming hand up and down the man's arm. It felt good to have somebody show concern.

"No Neville, it's not okay." Severus contradicted him. "That man could have killed you at least twice that we know of. Your parents would be appalled. Just as we are."

Neville noticed everybody even Malf... Potter was. Or was that Lupin-Potter? Heck Harry was right, it would be easier just to call him Draco from now on.

**But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. **

"I hope it was because you were alive and not because you had magic." Sirius fumed. He was sick to death at seeing how the mini-Marauders were treated. He noticed Neville looked down without answering. Remus was now rubbing soothing circles on the child's back. It seemed those two were going to be the ones comforting each other. But he couldn't help noticing that Draco was looking at the two jealously. Remus was really missing the signs, not only for the times to discipline, but also to give his child comfort. What was it going to take for the man to step up and be there for his kid? He was treating Neville more like his child than Draco, and that was only causing resentment in his son. He thought it was great he was there for Neville, but Remus needed to learn not to do it at Draco's expense.

**And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."**

"Wow, doesn't sound like he was too pleased if he only bought you a toad." Hermione snapped out. She couldn't believe the people her friends had to grow up with.

**On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - ").**

Harry and Neville smiled fondly at their friend. That was just so Hermione.

"Princess, I do understand you were excited to learn, but you are supposed to have fun too." Sirius mock pouted.

"But Dad that is what is fun for Hermione." Harry tried to console the man.

"Oh no," gasped the dog animagus. "More Sev coming out in her."

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.**

"I'm sorry Sir." Harry turned apologetic eyes on the man he now knew was his uncle. Man that was still hard to imagine.

Remus who had his mouth open snapped it shut. Sirius had noticed and realized he had been about to call Harry out for his thoughts again. He turned away from his friend, before he said something hurtful to him, only to notice his niece looked like she had been planning on the same thing. He frowned when it sunk in that these two thought they had the right to correct his son. He was glad Harry had apologized, but it wasn't something Sirius would have called him on. It was just his thoughts on the man's description after all. And though Sev looked better now that he had taken the grease back out of his hair, it was all true. The fact the man spent no time in the sun made his skin sallow looking and he did have a hooked nose.

Severus Snape must have been thinking the same thing. "Harry I thank you for the apology, but your description was right on there. I spent too much time with my potions and forgot to take care of myself. No sunlight and I stopped doing the spell to get the grease from the fumes out of my hair. As for the hooked nose that was from a bad break as a kid, so don't feel bad for describing me that way in your mind. Yes, I noticed it was your thoughts, and you shouldn't have to feel bad for thinking something." He glanced at Remus when he said the last sentence. He too had noticed the way the man had opened and closed his mouth, as if to tell the young boy off.

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher** **looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**

**"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.**

"What happened? Did you hex him Uncle Sev?" Draco's curiosity piqued.

"No Draco, of course not. I may not have treated him right, but I would never have cursed a kid."

"Then why did that happen to Harry?" Neville piped up.

Harry saw his dad looking at him questioningly, too. "It will be explained later." Sirius looked like he was going to demand the answer now, but then Harry whispered for just him to hear. "Please Dad. I know you want to know, but the book will explain."

Sirius nodded in resignation before indicating that Severus should continue to read. While his friend found his place Sirius couldn't help trying to remember something on the tip of his tongue. For some reason he thought Harry had told him about this before. Maybe it was in one of his letters. He would reread them later when his pup was in bed for the night.

**"What is it?" asked Percy.**

**"N-nothing."**

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.**

Severus Snape felt horrible at the words he had just read. The flinch, at knowing he had already been acting that way before first class, was obvious. He had always prided himself on his stoic way of hiding his feelings. It stunned him to know the tiny child had seen through that right away. He heard Sirius sigh and felt even worse, when the man didn't call him on it. This was going to be hard for his brother-in-law. He may know why Severus acted that way, but it was still slights against the man's son. How would he have felt if he had to read about one of the other two treating his child badly?

**Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.**

**"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape.** **He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."**

All three men frowned at that. It seemed that Harry was going to be turned against Snape even without his input. It must have been another way to take away the chance for Severus to remember. They also noticed it was a Weasley telling him this. It wasn't looking good for the redheaded family.

**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again.**

**At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.**

**"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."**

**"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**

"Did he do that to the Marauders too?" Harry turned excited eyes on his dad. He thought that maybe if the man remembered he got in trouble at Hogwarts, than when Harry did something wrong he would be more forgiving.

"No." Sirius shook his head only to smile at the disappointed look on his pup's face.

"But I thought you guys were in there all of the time." Hermione blurted out surprised at the answer.

Shaking his head Remus said. "No, we only went in during the full moon or the others in their Animagus forms. Nobody knew they were animagus, so of course they didn't know we were going in. It would be too dangerous to go in there as a child."

**"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.**

Draco looked down pouting. Every time that he thought about scarhead getting on the team first year he still thought it was unfair. He also couldn't help remembering the other boy at said it was his fault. Hopefully reading this book would tell him how, since he still hadn't figured it out.

**And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

"Excuse me." Remus sat forward in shock.

"What is that senile old coot talking about now?" Sirius demanded, fear and anger coursing through his veins simultaneously. He noticed three of the four kids and Sev were doing their best to memorize the lines in the floor. This only made his fear worse. The only one who had been at Hogwarts at the time who didn't seem to have a clue was Draco. Did that mean that the other kids had been in danger? This thought had him clutching his pup to him tightly. He was shocked when Severus started reading again with no answers forthcoming.

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.**

At the disbelieving looks from the men Harry squeaked out. "I thought he was joking." Severus reading the next line ahead and seeing the proof of the boy's words read it aloud.

**"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.**

"See." This had his dad ruffling his hair once again, much to the kid's dismay.

**"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us Prefects, at least."**

"Wow! That kid really thinks highly of himself, or I guess it could just be the prefects." Sirius laughed.

"It's more like himself." Everyone else in the room said at once.

"Okay that was freaky." Sirius grinned at the mortified kids' faces. He wondered if it was because they thought like the men or each other?

**"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.**

"Observant little brat aren't you? teased Severus in a fond tone.

Harry mouth was opening and closing like a fish. It really sounded like the man liked him.

"You might want to close that mouth Harry. That is unless you are trying to catch a bug." Hermione taunted not letting her own shock show through. She really liked this side of her father.

**"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**

**Teach us something please,**

**Whether we be old and bald**

**Or young with scabby knees,**

**Our heads could do with filling**

**With some interesting stuff,**

**For now they're bare and full of air,**

**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**

**So teach us things worth knowing,**

**Bring back what we've forgot,**

**just do your best, we'll do the rest,**

**And learn until our brains all rot.**

"I don't know who came up with that song, but they must have been drunk." Draco snorted at the unknown person's mentality.

"Well we were." Sirius saw four astounded little faces staring at him.

"You wrote that song?" Hermione was the one to finally get it together enough to ask the question.

Sirius wished he hadn't mentioned it, but as part of the story had already been told he decided to tell them. "Do you remember when we told you about how we got drunk in third year? And how you had better not follow our footsteps?" At the eager nods he continued. "Well the four of us original Marauders came up with that song at the time."

"And they went around the school singing it constantly." Severus groaned dramatically to the kids' enjoyment. They were all loving to see this side of the man. It made him seem more human.

"But how did it become the school song then?" Hermione wondered, as she glanced from one man to the other.

"Well Minerva was getting fed up with our singing it, especially when others started doing it to. She threatened detention if we didn't stop." Remus explained with a smile. "Well James got upset about that. He felt it unfair so he decided to start a petition."

"What did the petition say?" Draco couldn't help asking. He wanted to hear more about the other man and what he did.

"It was a petition to have the song made the school song, since we didn't have one." Sirius grinned thinking about it.

"They actually got more than two-thirds of the students to sign it." Severus admitted ruefully.

"Even some of the Slytherins?" Neville gasped.

"Yeah he talked poor Regulus into helping him get some signatures. Dumbledore made it official. He said that since it had gotten people from all four houses to agree to it that it was the new school song." Severus shook his head showing he didn't agree with the thought.

"Much to Minerva's dismay," Sirius smirked. "And you know you signed it too, Sev."

"Well I couldn't say no when Regulus asked me." The man actually went a little red.

"Couldn't you have made a better song?" Draco complained, while trying to get over the shock of seeing his godfather blush.

"Hey, you other kids think we did a good job right?" Sirius sent pleading eyes at the three Gryffindors. He gave a disappointed huff when he saw three shaking heads. "Meanies."

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.**

**"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"**

**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. **

"Why would he show them that way on their first night?" Remus grumbled. "They will only have more chances of getting lost the next day."

The three Gryffindors nodded. That did make sense why they all got lost the next day.

**They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.**

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.**

**"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself"**

"That's not the way to talk to Peeves." Remus sighed.

"Yeah, Peeves definitely doesn't like Percy." Harry smirked. He couldn't help it. He hated the way the guy acted, like he was king of the universe or something.

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.**

**"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"**

"Why does he think the Baron would listen to him?" Draco was really confused. "The Baron doesn't even help the snakes."

"I don't know, but he seemed to use that threat on Peeves a lot." Hermione told him.

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.**

**"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"**

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.**

**"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron will hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. **

"He was just playing," complained Sirius.

"Yeah, that's his way to see if any of the new kids will be fun to make friends with." Remus assured the kids.

"Too bad we didn't know that." Harry muttered. "It would have been fun to have Peeves as a friend."

"I have a feeling that the old goat was behind that, too." Sirius growled. "Peeves, was friends with the Marauders, so he might have told you things about us if you were his friend."

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head**.

"Were you okay, Neville?" It wasn't Remus asking but Severus this time.

Neville's shock was plain to see. "Yes Sir. They didn't hurt at all. I was surprised about that as a matter of fact."

"That is because Peeves wouldn't really hurt a child. He might cause them embarrassment or tell on them if they are mean to him. But he really is just trying to have fun." Remus explained. "He is nothing more than a child at heart."

**They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.**

**"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."**

"It is like Dumbledore set it up so that anybody that would be a real ally for Harry is seen to be a bad person." Sirius's sad expression made Harry give the man a hug in comfort. "Thanks Pup." He kissed the raven locks.

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

**"Password?" she said.**

**"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up -**

Draco opened his mouth to taunt the boy, but he closed it slowly when he thought about the things the others had been saying to him. He looked at Sirius Black remembering him asking if he would want to be around somebody who was always cutting down his friends. He thought about when scar... Harry said that it would take all four of them together to break into Gringotts. Nobody noticed the internal conflict the messy haired boy was going through, as Severus was still reading.

**and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.**

**"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."**

Those that knew who Scabbers was couldn't help making faces at thinking of him sleeping in the redhead boy's bed with him.

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.**

**Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream.**

**He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny.** **Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully - and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it – then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold - there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.**

"That was a strange nightmare." Neville glanced at his friend nervously.

"I wonder if the parts about Draco and Severus, was a way to try to remind him who they were." Remus mused trying to decipher the dream.

Hermione was looking at Harry shocked. It was almost a prophetic dream for that year's happenings. She knew it was Draco's taunting that had them finding Fluffy, and where the stone was hidden. They had thought her father was the bad guy, but it had been Quirrell. And he had tried to kill Harry again.

**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

"Well that is the end of the chapter." Severus closed the book.

"Are we going to start over again?" Hermione asked hopefully. She would get to read the next chapter if so.

"Sure you can read Princess." Sirius grinned knowingly.

"Come on Hermione read. One more chapter and then we can go to the zoo." Harry was bouncing with excitement. Neville and Draco were encouraging her to start already as well.

**Well there is the newest chapter. Now I apologize if it wasn't as good as the others. This chapter was only written by me. **

**MySecretThoughts has become disappointed in me because I posted the chapter last week. She had only written for the first half of it. Even though I had the chapter done for at least three weeks before posting time. She told me she would have her share done on Sunday before posting on Wed. I waited until seven P.M. on Tuesday for her to finish it, before I had to download it to my laptop for a final edit. She has since said she is done with the story because I posted.**

**I'm sorry to her and you, as I truly enjoyed working with her on the story, and I loved her input, but she had never said why she didn't have it done or asked for more time, and she knew when the chapter was going to be posted. I felt I made an obligation with promising to post regularly, and if I have the chapter done I should keep to it. It might have been different if she hadn't sent me a P.M saying it would be done on Sunday.**

**I hope you are not to disappointed in the chapter or the way the story continues as I have a different writing style than she does. I would write the chapter than she would come along and put what I wrote in her wording more or less.**


	17. Chapter 17 How Could I Do That?

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and the people from his world belong to JK Rowlings. This story is no way taking from that fact. It is our way of honoring her from being so brilliant to invent this whole new world. **

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

_(Parts in italics are__dreams, flashbacks or thoughts.)_

(Parts in not in either are written by the authors of this story)

**Chapter 17 How Could I Do That?**

Hermione looked at the three boys with a grin, as she slowly opened the book. She acted like it was taking her forever to find the page. The longer she played like this the more they were bouncing in their seats. She noticed even Draco seemed to be willing her to hurry up.

"Come on Hermione," begged and impatient Harry. "We'll never get to the zoo if you don't start reading soon."

The men couldn't help chuckling at the kids' antics. It was great to see Hermione teasing the boys. They were just so happy to see all of them acting like the nine and ten year olds they now were. Something they all knew was that the more time that passed meant the kids would begin to act more and more this age and less like their older selves trapped in younger bodies. Yes, they would keep the memories of their old lives, but eventually those memories would feel more like something from a dream or movie. They hadn't told the children , since they didn't want them to worry about it.

Severus had explained to the other two fathers that it was part of why the de-aging potion was invented. It was because one man had hoped for a better outcome for his son. The son in question had become evil, and the man had blamed the way he had raised him. He had hoped if he could have another chance he could stop that from happening. And to some extent it did work, as the man never became a dark lord, but it wasn't the unequivocal success he hoped for. It was because of this that only true masters of potions ever even knew about the potion, or really desperate people. This had made them even more desperate to know why and how seven of the potions had ended up here. Severus told them that the potion actually took six months to brew, and that had only raised more questions. Six months ago none of them had even an inkling that any of this would happen.

Hermione finally gave in to the three boys whining and begging, and she started to read. "Chapter eight, **The Potions Master."**

All eyes turned to the mentioned man with different thoughts running through their heads. But the most common one was how will he handle Harry's thoughts on him, and the way he had treated the small boy?

Sirius had a feeling he wasn't going to like what was read, but he kept up a steady mantra in his head. _The man in the book was made to act that way by Dumbledore, and you can't blame your brother-in-law for that. Reg would be really disappointed in you if you did._ He plastered a determined grin on his face and pulled his son close, as he waited for Hermione to read.

Harry was grateful for the arms holding him. He didn't know if reading about this would bring back the evil dungeon bat or not. He was also afraid he might actually show some of the resentment he had felt for the man at the time.

"**There, look."**

Brows furrowed in confusion at that. They were all wondering what that was about even Harry.

"**Where?"**

"**Next to the tall kid with the red hair."**

Now Harry realized what was happening and gave a silent groan. He hated that people treated him like a sideshow freak. It always made it seem like the Dursleys were right every time they called him that.

"**Wearing the glasses?"**

Hermione noticed her cousin's grimace and could guess what was going through his mind. She decided to try to ease that look if she could. "Not anymore. He got rid of those ugly things." She was rewarded with a small grin and a pink tongue. Job successful.

"**Did you see his face?"**

Neville realized what was going on too and decided to help keep his smallest family member's spirits up as well. "What's the matter Harry? Did you forget to wash your face?"

"Nah, he just was that homely looking." Draco taunted but not in a malicious way.

"What great cousins you gave me Dad." Harry fake pouted. "Can we trade them for new ones?" But they all noticed that the kid was happier now.

"Sorry Kiddo, but you're stuck with these three. Well Draco might be going away." He teased with a wink to said boy. "When his papa here realizes he just said his dad was homely looking."

Draco's eyes widened. He turned those eyes to the werewolf. He really hoped that scowl was fake.

"Draco, I will have you know your dad was the handsomest man in the world." He scolded but the smile gave proof he wasn't mad. Draco relaxed when it dawned on him that the man was teasing him.

Severus snorted. "You are delusional wolf. Regulus was the handsomest man in the world."

"Why thank you, Sev," Sirius beamed with a smirk.

"What are you on about mutt?"

"Well you just said I was the handsomest man in the world," was the cheeky answer he got.

"No I didn't. Wash your ears. I said Regulus was." The man rolled his eyes.

"But we are twins and everyone knew I was just a little handsomer than Reg. So it is without saying if you thought he was the handsomest than that means I am truly the king of handsome."

"I truly don't know this man." Harry tried to pull away unsuccessfully.

Laughter rang through the room. Everyone was eyeing the small raven haired boy with triumph. His laughter was their reward.

"**Did you see his scar?"**

"Yep, once or twice," Neville piped up.

**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring.**

"That didn't make me feel like an exhibit in a zoo." The sarcastic remark was heard by all.

"Hey it's their problem, not yours. They are the ones acting wrong not you." Sirius reassured him. "Besides maybe they were just thinking how devilish handsome you were. At least according to your Uncle Remus you were, since you looked like your Uncle James." That had the desired effect of making the kids laugh.

**Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes.**

"Yes that was annoying. I kept turning around to go back thinking I must have been this way before, since I kept passing the same faces. The third time I did that on the way to one class Ron asked what we were doing. When I explained he found it funny. He told me they were the ones that were walking circles, well until they got me confused." His confession had the others laughing at his expense. Snape was even chuckling at the red-faced boy.

Draco was watching his school nemesis with a strange expression. He would never have thought the other boy would tell embarrassing stories about himself. It really made him wonder just how much about his cousin he didn't know. Did he really just think of the other boy as his cousin?

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. **

"Hey Nev, do you think the Founders were pranksters? I mean that vanishing step has no purpose but to prank us." Harry's face was scrunched up as if in complete concentration.

"I don't doubt it." Neville nodded emphatically. "And they get me with that prank all of the time."

"They've gotten me with it, too." Harry promised with a grin.

"Hey maybe they were the first Marauders." Sirius beamed. "That would have been so cool."

"And explain so many things about that school." Severus muttered with a grumble.

"Yes, like doors that aren't doors and moving staircases." Hermione groaned sounding like her father at the moment.

**Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place,** **and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot.**

Draco had never thought about it before, but what the others said did seem to make sense. How many times had he walked into a solid wall because the door wasn't a door? Thinking back on it did make him feel like he had been pranked. Pranked by a building was not something he wanted to have happened.

**The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.** **The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction,**

"He would help you?" Draco looked awed, when the five Gryffindors in the room nodded. "Why doesn't the Baron help us?" He asked his godfather in an accusing tone.

"I don't know, but it would have been nice if he did." The man was looking decidedly put out.

**but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class.**

"Blame your dad and James for that." Remus volunteered.

"Why was it their fault?" Harry asked eagerly. He loved hearing about things his dad did. He was hoping if enough of this stuff came up that his dad would be more understanding, when Harry's own stories came out.

"They told Peeves it would be funny if he would give a couple of first years the wrong directions if they asked. Peeves did it and when the kids complained to him later he thought it was great." The sandy haired man answered.

"And he has been doing it ever since." Severus gave a pointed look at the dog animagus.

Hermione looked pensive. "What's up Princess?" Sirius had been looking at her instead of the panther animagus.

"I was just realizing that you guys really did have a lot of input on how Hogwarts is now. I mean the school song and now knowing the way Peeves acts sometimes is your fault." Hermione didn't know whether she was pleased with the fact or disappointed in them.

"Fault? You wound me Hermione." He was holding his heart as if in pain. "We made the school a better place."

**He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"**

"And by the way, your own dad taught him that one about the conk." Sirius pouted.

"What?" Hermione looked towards her father in disbelief.

Severus shook his head at her thinking it was him. But he couldn't help the small burst of happiness inside that she thought of him as her dad. "Nope that was your dad Regulus. He did it to get back at the mutt for something. I can't remember what now, but he convinced Peeves to do that to Sirius every time he saw him for a week as payback."

The children's laughter again rang out. The men were happy, so far this chapter had them all getting along and enjoying themselves.

**Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning.**

As one everybody turned to Harry with raised eyebrows. Hermione and Neville didn't even know this.

"Pup, do I even want to know what you did?" Sirius was thinking okay maybe Lily was right, and I don't want my son to be a mini-Marauder.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It was an accident Dad. We didn't mean to do anything."

**Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor.**

"What?" Severus was stunned.

"I swear we didn't know it was that door." Harry placated, as his dad pulled him close in fear from his friend's reaction.

**He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.**

"See." But he caught Hermione's eye, and they seemed to be talking silently. The others besides Snape wondered what that was about.

"That man really needs to be gotten out of that school. Threatening to lock kids in a dungeon," Remus was fuming. He had always hated that man.

"He should not be allowed around children." Sirius worried how his pup had felt about being threatened to be locked in the dungeon, after having been locked in a cupboard most of his life. He pulled the small child even closer in his arms.

**Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone.**

**Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later.**

"That's a demon cat." Draco glared at the book, as if it was the cat in question.

"Bad experience with it, Draco?" Harry asked amused.

"Yes, stupid thing caught me once when I had plans." He didn't elaborate though.

**Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins)**

At the cough from beside him he looked sheepish. "Well I didn't know about the Marauders then."

"Hmmm... I guess I will let it go this time." He teased as he gave a small tickle to his son's side. The giggles from the small boy had everybody smiling as Hermione read on.

**and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.**

All the kids were surprised to see not only were they nodding at the words, but the men were too. It seemed Mrs. Norris really wasn't liked by anybody.

**And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.**

"Just a little bi,." Remus smirked at the blushing boy.

"But wouldn't it be more fun if that was all it took." Neville added to help his friend.

"And easier," Harry grinned in gratitude. Man he hated everybody reading his thoughts.

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. **

**Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.**

"Neville loves the class, but he is such a genius when it comes to plants it's no wonder." Harry bragged about his friend.

"I'm not that good." denied the blond boy. "I just like messing around with plants."

"Neville, Harry is right. You are the best in the year. I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't the best in the whole school." Hermione informed him with a smile.

"I wouldn't be surprised about that." Sirius gazed proudly at the young man. "You knew the names of plants in that greenhouse that Remus and I didn't."

The blushing boy tried not to show how pleased he was with the words, but it was hard. He wasn't used to compliments. It felt good to be told he was good at something."

**Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.**

"Why do Dumbledore and the school governors keep him on?" Harry complained. "I was so excited to read my book before school started, but after being taught by him for two lessons I completely lost interest. He makes everything sound so boring."

"It is the most boring class." Draco whined to the shock of all but Severus. He knew the young man whined a lot when he was bored.

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk.**

**At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of s****ight.**

Sirius gritted his teeth. "Even the professors acted that way?" He was disappointed in the little charms professor.

"Maybe he did it because he was Lily's son. She was his favorite student." Remus tried to sooth the man's ruffled fur.

"Maybe," but you could tell he didn't believe it.

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she ****gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.**

"She always does." Severus informed them.

"**Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."**

"Not if you are a Gryffindor." Snape complained. "I remember a couple of lions getting away with most things in that class." He was staring hard at Sirius as he spoke.

"Hey, what can I say she liked us?" He smirked.

"I don't think it was so much they were Gryffindors, but because she was impressed with their work." Remus pointed out. "When they worked that is."

"You both are just jealous, since you got in more trouble in that class than we did." Sirius snorted in amusement.

"But it was you and James that got more detentions and loss points from her at other times." Snape was the one smirking now.

The four kids were watching the conversation with interest. They truly loved the way the three men teased around with each other.

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.**

"That was mean." Draco pouted. Why show us that early if she isn't going to be teaching it to us for years?"

"I agree." Neville was frowning. "It made it seem like those of us that couldn't get the first few lessons at once, were never going to get to the point of doing something like that."

The three men hadn't thought of it like that. It made sense though for the kids to lose confidence early on, if they were shown such impressive feats of magic, but then couldn't handle the basics right away. Why would she do that? It put more pressure on the kids to perform. Pressure they didn't need that early on.

**After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy ****and gave Hermione a rare smile.**

Neville looked at his friend with a furrowed brow. "But Harry yours was a needle on the first try. Why didn't McGonagall acknowledge it?"

"What?" Sirius and Hermione asked at once.

Harry was looking at his red trainers and wouldn't look up. He hadn't realized that Neville had seen that. He thought he had hid it too fast for anybody to see. He had grabbed another piece of wood immediately and had made sure to move his wand wrong the next time.

"Pup, what is he talking about?"

Harry was twisting the end of his shirt nervously. He didn't want to admit to the man he had downplayed what he could do on purpose. Would he be mad at him? Would he punish him for it? He felt a hand lift his chin, until he was staring into identical grey eyes that matched his. He couldn't help the small tear that escaped his eye. His Dad was going to be so disappointed in him.

Sirius Black saw that lone tear make its way down his son's cheek, and he knew what was going on in that little head. He pulled his son to his chest and whispered in his hair. "We'll talk about this later Pup. It will be okay. I love you and nothing will change that."

Harry gave a slight sniff, before he asked in a quavering voice. "Really?"

"Really." The firm conviction could not be doubted. He kissed the top of his child's head.

Hermione opened her mouth to demand answers, but her father caught her eye and shook his head. He had noticed the fear in his nephew's eyes at the thought of explaining. Sirius would handle it later. Harry needed the one on one talk with his dad, not for his friend to give him a hard time about it.

"Read Hermione. We all have a zoo to go to." He commanded, but he added a small smile to show he wasn't upset with her.

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke.**

"More than a bit. They were bloo..." seeing the looks he was receiving from his godfather and the man who was supposed to be his father, he corrected himself. "They were annoying. The man couldn't speak without giving you a headache, so none of us probably learned anything in that class except from reading the book."

"It was a nightmare trying to understand him." Neville felt that hadn't helped him any trying to learn.

**His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be ****coming back to get him one of these days.**

"Garlic doesn't really work on vampires." Remus informed them in his professor mode. "Why would a defense teacher say it did?"

Hermione and Harry once again shared a look. Hermione started reading again at once though, because of the pleading eyes he was sending her way.

**His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a trouble****some zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story.**

"Just how long did he wear that turban?" Sirius was frowning at the silent way his son and niece seemed to be communicating. It was the same way he and Reg had done it when they wanted to keep things from their parents. Or him and James when they wanted to keep secrets from everybody. Both kinds of incidents were to keep them from getting in trouble.

"All year," Draco burst out. "And it was gross and stunk." His nose wrinkled up, as if he could still smell it.

**For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.**

Harry did his best to hide his gag, as he remembered what really made that thing stink. He would never forget the sight of that second face sticking out of the back of Quirrell's head, when that turban was removed.

Sirius glanced down at his son to be met with a far off look on the child's face. "Are you okay, Pup?"

Harry shook his head in a way that reminded the men of Padfoot doing the same thing. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. Go ahead and read Hermione." He plastered on a small smile. "We have a zoo to go too.

**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.**

"You thought Ron would have a head start?" Neville's mouth was gaping.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "He was from a wizarding family and grew up in the magical world. I was sure he was bound to be ahead of me."

Hermione could understand why Harry thought that then. She had thought the same thing, but it didn't take long for her to realize her redheaded friend was too lazy to care about his schoolwork.

Remus smiled at his son softly. He could see that his cub wanted to say something mean, but he was holding back. It made him feel very proud.

Draco catching the look was stunned. The man was looking at him with pride. Why? He hadn't done anything. Yeah, he wanted to say something about the weasel, but it was almost time to go to the zoo, and he didn't want to miss the opportunity of seeing the reptile house.

**Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting ****lost once.**

"A week?" Sirius faux pouted.

"Percy's shortcuts really did mess us up." Harry grinned at his dad's antics.

"Yeah, it took me two weeks." Neville admitted sheepishly.

"**What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.**

"**Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them, we'll be able to see if it's true."**

All three Gryffindors bit their lips and looked at the ground. They didn't want to say anything to make the man mad at them or to upset him. It was going to be hard reading about how mean he was in the book compared to how the man was acting here.

Severus Snape felt deep shame, as he took in the downcast eyes of his daughter, nephew and godson. It broke his heart to know how bad he had treated them. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Dumbledore had made sure he treated these three worse than any other Gryffindor, three of the four children that was his family.

"**Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry.**

"She does." Draco couldn't hide his animosity at remembering scarhead getting on the team first year. He still couldn't figure out why he said it was partly Draco's fault.

"You'll find out in this book that she really doesn't." Hermione corrected.

"Truthfully she treats us worse." Harry admitted remembering how she had punished the Gryffindors unfairly compared to Draco. Was it any wonder the other boy was so nasty, when he never got punished fairly like the others?

The three men were looking worriedly at the two kids. Why had they said that? What had McGonagall done that had those looks of anger gracing all three of the young Gryffindors' faces? But none of them questioned it, as Hermione already said it would be explained in the book. It wasn't something they were looking forward to reading though, because they had a funny feeling it was going to make them mad.

**Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day ****before.**

"Harry getting homework is not a bad thing." Hermione scolded with a shake of her head.

"It's not a good thing either Hermione." Harry snorted at his friend's antics.

"He has that right. Homework takes the fun out of life." Draco told the girl.

Sirius looked at Draco proudly. "Now that is your dad James coming out in you. He would be so proud to hear you say that."

Draco looked at the man shocked. He had just praised him and told him his other parent would be proud of him. Why would he do that? He knew his father would have told him to stop whining around that learning was more important than fun. He looked towards the werewolf and saw him smiling fondly at him. He couldn't understand that. They already told him this father was a bookworm, but he didn't look disappointed in Draco's comment either.

**Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and ****dropping letters and packages onto their laps.**

Hermione raised her head from the book. "That was so strange, I just about fell out of my seat when that happened."

"I saw someone from the Hufflepuff table actually do that." Neville laughed. "I hadn't realized at the time why he fell, but now that you said that it makes sense."

**Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls.**

"That is a smart and loyal owl you have there, Harry." Remus smiled at the young boy.

"Hedwig is the best." Harry couldn't help boasting proudly. He loved his owl.

**This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate.**

"Somebody wrote you?" Sirius grinned that his pup had somebody write to him.

"But who?" Severus was biting his lip. Why was somebody writing to the kid, when he never had any letters before?

**Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?**_

_**I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.**_

_**Hagrid**_

The men all had conflicting thoughts running through their heads. Sirius was glad his pup had somebody to send him a letter, but he couldn't help remembering how upset he had been at the man earlier from the things he had read.

Remus was also thinking along the lines that Sirius was. But he was also feeling guilty that he had never written the young boy. Severus was the one thinking it seemed mighty suspicious to him. He knew the man was too loyal to Dumbledore and for some reason this seemed to rankle as something the man had put the half giant up to. He really hoped he was just imagining things.

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled **_**Yes, please, see you later **_**on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.**

**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far.**

Severus Snape bowed his head in shame at hearing those words. He knew he had been truly unfair to his nephew. It was going to hurt hearing the way he treated him from the child's view point.

Sirius was torn. The father in him wanted to be mad at his friend, but he could see the way his brother-in-law was taking that one sentence, as if he had been delivered a blow. He again pulled Harry close hoping having the child in his arms would keep him from saying something hurtful to Severus.

Harry leaned into the embrace, as he watched his potions professor look as if he was in pain. He didn't know if he should apologize or not for his thoughts. He turned questioning eyes towards his dad. But the man shook his head and ran a soothing hand up and down his arm.

**At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him.** **By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong.**

Neville and Draco looked at Harry in shock. How could he think that? Everyone knew the man hated the Gryffindor.

Sirius was smiling. Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

**Snape didn't dislike Harry **— **he **_**hated **_**him.**

The smile was wiped off of Sirius face like chalk off a chalkboard. Remus was watching his two friends cautiously. He knew that Severus was hurting hearing this, but he also knew that Sirius was very protective of his pup.

The kids all kept quiet, as they felt the tension in the room. Hermione decided to keep reading hoping to get this over with as fast as possible. She could see her father was hurting at the moment.

**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.**

"Those are potions ingredients." Draco explained. He could see how this chapter was hurting his godfather. The man may be the one to call Draco on his words and actions, but he knew it was because he cared for Draco. He hated seeing the man in pain.

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.**

"**Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new —**_**celebrity**_**."**

Both of the Blacks felt themselves tense at these words. Neither one said a word, as they tried to take and give comfort to the other. Hermione read on not waiting for anybody to comment.

**Draco Malfoy and his frien****ds Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. **

Now Remus was looking down in shame. He hated that his child was taught to act this way. Would he be able to help him be a better man like Severus said?

Draco was watching the way the werewolf had seemed to take those words. Seeing the man's slumped shoulders had made Draco feel guilty for a minute._ 'But it shouldn't make me feel guilty,' _he thought._ 'His opinion shouldn't matter to me.'_

**Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and e****mpty and made you think of dark tunnels.**

"That has to do with your uncle's Occlumency shields." At the questioning look from the children, Sirius added. "The way his eyes are looking there. He is fixing it so nobody can look into his mind."

"**You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of**** keeping a class silent without effort.**

"Thank you, Harry." Severus surprise was plain to see.

"You're welcome. But it's nothing I was just thinking the truth." The other three kids nodded in agreement.

"**As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death**—**if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

"That was a really inspiring speech Sev, if you would have only left out that last bit, you would have had those kids excited to brew." He looked at his friend with understanding. Dumbledore had messed with him so much that the man in the book didn't even like children. And one of the things Sirius knew for sure about his brother-in-law was that he liked kids. He may have a snarky sense of humor, but he liked children.

"You definitely have more passion about potions than Slughorn did." Remus agreed.

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.**

Severus Snape scowled at thinking he made his own daughter think he might consider her a dunderhead. She was far from a dunderhead. It had shocked him when she had raised her hand to answer every question he asked Harry that day. He knew none of them should have been known at the point.

"**Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

Harry saw the man biting his lips at the words his daughter was reading. It hurt remembering that day, but here with his dad's arms wrapped around him he felt comforted. And he wanted to ease the pain of the man that wanted him to call him Uncle Sev. I man that had apologized to him for his attitude and who really had been manipulated to act that way. "The Draught of Living Death, Sir."

Severus jerked his head back in shock. The boy knew that. He looked over and saw a small smile plastered on the little face as he looked at him, Severus Snape, the man who had made his last four years miserable in potions class. He gave a smile back. "Very good take ten points for Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Sir."

_**Powdered root of what to an infusion of what**_**? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was;** **Hermione's hand had shot into the air.**

Severus decided it was time to make a few amends. "I was shocked to see your hand go in the air." He was looking at his daughter as he spoke. "You shouldn't have known the answer, since it wasn't any where in a first year book."

"I got some extra books on potions." She admitted almost shyly seeing the proud look in the man's eyes. "The subject seemed to call to me, maybe it's because you are so good at it."

"It also might have something to do with the fact that I used to play potions with you as a baby." He confessed remembering the time fondly.

"Really?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Yes, you loved playing that more anything." He was pleased to see the happy smile his words brought to his daughter's face.

"**I don't know, sir," said Harry.**

**Snape's lips curled into a sneer.** "**Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything."**

Sirius gritted his teeth and buried his face in his son's head to keep from saying anything. He knew that would have hurt his child, but he was so proud of how Harry was handling this that he wouldn't take away from it.

**He ignored Hermione's hand.**

"**Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"**

"That would be in the stomach of a goat, Sir." Harry said softly.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. "Right again, Black, but don't think I give points for every correct answer." He teased.

"I wouldn't presume to think that, Sir. It would mess with your evil dungeon bat persona." He smirked which turned into a full blown grin, when he heard the man let out a chuckle.

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat,**

"I thought she was trying to touch the ceiling." Neville pretended to tell only Remus. They all laughed with the raven haired girl stuck her tongue out at the blond boy.

**but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.**

Draco had noticed how the other kids were trying to make the situation less tense. He decided to help out a little bit too. "I'll tell you the truth Black, of the three questions he asked that day, I only knew the one about the bezoar. And that is because Uncle Sev always says to have one in your potions kits, because they will cure most poisons."

Remus beamed proudly at his son, and he wasn't the only one. The other two men were also looking at him with pride. Draco looked back at the smaller Black and saw the grateful smile the boy was sending him.

"Thanks for saying that Draco," Harry noticed that Hermione was staring at their school nemesis with her mouth open and no words coming out. "Come on Hermione we have a zoo to go to."

"**I don't know, sir."**

"**Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"**

**Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in **_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_**?**

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.**

The man looked at his daughter with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. Your dad would be so upset with me for that, even if you weren't his daughter."

"Yeah Princess, your father would be sleeping on the couch for a week for treating you that way." Sirius grinned at the glare his friend gave him. "What? You know it's true."

"But you didn't have to tell my daughter that I would've been punished by my husband." He growled sounding like Nox.

Sirius and Remus smiled, as they heard the giggles coming from all four children. Severus gave him a look that said thank you. He knew this chapter was hard for everybody to read, but Sirius had got the kids to laugh and he was grateful for it. He knew the other man should be berating him for the way he treated his son, but Sirius was showing how good a man he really was by helping them all get through it.

"**What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**

"No Harry, let me answer one." Neville stopped his friend from speaking. "You can't give all of the answers. He turned to the man that had been his biggest fear and said. "It's the same thing and it also goes by aconite, Sir." He had a cheeky grin on his face even if a little doubt showed through.

"Very good, Neville. You may take ten points for Gryffindor." The snarky godfather of the boy told him. "It seems I have some potion students here, by the time they go back to school I may just have them able to out brew NEWT students." Neville and Harry were gaping like fish.

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.**

"I think you're right Longbottom, she was trying to touch the ceiling." Draco turned to his godfather. "You know I think if you would have asked another question she would probably have stood on the chair." He felt a warm feeling inside at the laughter his words brought.

"**I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"**

"Oh Pup." Sirius threw his head back on the couch. "You don't cheek a professor who already has it out for you."

Harry blushed. "I wanted him to turn to somebody else."

His dad pulled him into a tighter hug. "I know Pup. I do understand. We all understand." He glanced around the room to encompass all of them in his point. "I just don't think your uncle would have taken that well."

"Nope, he didn't." But the boy didn't seem upset, because he knew his dad wasn't mad at him for talking back to a professor.

**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.**

Severus rolled his eyes. "Did you really think I would be?"

Harry buried his blushing cheeks in his dad's side again. It was great to be able to hide away in the man's arms. That made Harry remember how he had dreamed of this kind of safety feeling, as he lay in his cupboard.

"**Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. **

Severus reached over and squeezed his daughter's shoulder in comfort, as the pain in her voice was evident as she read that. "Your Uncle Sirius is right you know. Your dad would have had me sleeping on the couch for at least a week for how I treated you. And I would've deserved it."

"You didn't know it was me." Hermione defended him to his surprise.

"Maybe not, but he was too much into fair play. I would have had at least a night on the sofa for just doing that to a student, any student." He assured her.

"Well that is more information than I needed." Harry groaned, as Neville and Draco nodded in time with him.

**"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"**

"Uncle Sev, can I just point out you didn't tell us to?" Draco had an innocent look on his face. He was once again rewarded from the others laughter, but of course it could have been the gaping mouth of his godfather that brought it on. But Draco didn't care he was taking credit for it anyway.

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."**

"You know that really makes what happen later seem even more unfair." Harry was looking at Hermione and Neville when he spoke.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Remus asked puzzled.

"Well," He looked nervously at Snape. "No offense Sir, but we can all tell Snape hates me, and I did cheek him, but he only took one point off. It just shows more how unfair McGonagall is later in my opinion."

Neville and Hermione wore calculating looks. "You're right Harry." Hermione finally said before reading again. The three men were really starting to worry what McGonagall had done.

**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.**

"Well that is understandable now that we know he was Draco's godfather." Hermione uttered as she looked up from the book.

Harry looked at the man trying to decide if he should brave it or not, but he said to heck with it he was a Gryffindor after all. "Just think Neville now he will be nice to you, since he is your godfather too."

Neville looked stunned, while Snape gave the small raven haired boy an odd look. The silence was broken by Sirius and Remus snorting in laughter. "Well Sev, it is only fair." Sirius chortled.

Hermione was stifling her giggles, as she started to read.

**He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. **

"You took after the wrong godfather when it comes to potions." Sirius smiled fondly at the chubby blond.

"I'm sorry Neville. That does sound like me in potions." Remus said ruefully.

"Can you actually take after a godparent like that?" Harry asked curiously.

"After hearing that, I wouldn't doubt it." Sirius ruffled his son's hair only to laugh at the disgruntled look.

**Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron **

**collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.**

"Oh Neville, that truly had to have been painful." Remus sympathized with his godson.

"**Idiot boy!"** **snarled Snape,**

Remus and Sirius turned angry eyes on their friend. Yes, they knew the men had his memories messed with, but that was just cruel. The child was in pain and it was an accident.

"I'm sorry Neville." He rubbed his forehead, as if trying iron away a wrinkle. "I was really out of line."

Neville watched the man closely and realized he saw real remorse on the man's face. "It's okay Sir."

"It's Uncle Sev or after reading that you probably would feel better with evil dungeon bat." He corrected his godson. He felt humbled with how well these three children that he had treated horribly were treating him.

**clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I**

**suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"**

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.**

"**Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus.**

Remus and Sirius were both biting their tongues. Apologies had been said and accepted. They had to let it go at that.

**Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.** "**You Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills?** **Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."**

Sirius clenched the hand not around his son into a fist. He could feel his fingernails cutting into the skin, as he tried not to jump to his pup's defense. He bent over and rested his chin on the top of his son's head. He wanted his son to know he was here for him, would defend him. Did he think his dad didn't care, because he wasn't jumping to his defense?

Harry felt how tense his dad's body was, even with his head on Harry's. It was like he had a sixth sense what was going through the man's mind. He knew his dad wanted to yell at the other man, but everyone could see Severus Snape felt guilty for his words and actions that day. "It's okay Dad, it really wasn't his fault. I understand."

**This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.** "**Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."**

**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week. **_**Why **_**did Snape hate him so much?**

"Oh Harry, that is nothing. Your dad and godfather lost twenty points each that first week sneaking out after curfew." Remus told him.

"Hey, why don't you tell your own point losses as an example? Why does it have to be mine and James's?" The dog animagus sulked.

"Well I'm trying to show my cub that at least one of his fathers is a shining example of goodness." Remus had a pompous air about him.

Severus snorted. "Just how many parents do you think this kid has? He already has four and not one of them fit that bill."

'Well I never." Remus huffed in mock outrage.

"We know you never. That was what he is saying." Sirius taunted his friend. The children were laughing again, and the men relaxed knowing that as hard as this chapter had been so far the kids were still able to laugh it off.

"**Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"**

Remus was remembering again what Neville said about Ron not wanting others around Harry. It looked like that meant adults too that might be friendly with the boy.

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.**

**When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "**_**Back**_**, Fang —**_**back**_**."**

"That is the biggest coward of a dog there is." Draco grumbled. "You would think a dog that big would have a little more backbone."

**Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.** "**Hang on," he said. "**_**Back**_**, Fang."** **He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.**

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.**

Draco wanted to say something nasty about the man sleeping in the same room he kept his food, but he knew the chapter had to be almost done. And though he wouldn't admit it he really was looking forward to the trip to the zoo. He had never been anywhere with other kids besides school and Hogsmeade. He was sure it would be more fun to go places with kids along and not just adults. It would almost be like having real friends.

"**Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.**

"**This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.**

"**Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles.** "**I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."**

"Those boys could get hurt going in there. I wonder why they would want to." Sirius was frowning in concern for the twins, his pupconsidered his friends. He felt his son shift nervously and realized he knew something. "Do you know why they go in there Pup?"

"Why would Harry know that? He isn't that close to the twins." Hermione interrupted.

Harry glanced at her warily. Hermione might think she knew everything about him, but she really didn't. Sometimes he just had to get away from all of her and Ron's constant squabbling.

"Pup?"

Giving in with a resigned sign, "They go in there to get some potions ingredients, so they can make joke products, since they can't afford to buy them."

"Oh, that would make sense. They could get quite a few things growing wild in there." Remus looked to the panther animagus. "I believe you would turn back to yourself on some of your trips with Regulus in there to get some. He would watch over you in his animagus form while you worked."

"That is pretty smart of them." Severus admitted. "And yeah Remus, you are right we did do that." He noticed his daughter was looking at her cousin with a disgruntled expression. He was wondering what that was about. He didn't notice Harry doing anything wrong.

**The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons.** **Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.**

"Eww..." Draco moaned pitifully.

Severus noticed the weird looks his godson was getting. "The thing you have to know about Draco is he hates being dirty or messy in anyway."

The messy haired boy huffed at the amused faces this explanation brought on. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be clean and neat.

**Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."**

"**An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it."**

"I don't think anybody likes either Filch or his cat. I really don't understand why Dumbledore keeps him on." Remus was shaking his head.

"I believe it is because with him being a squib he doesn't have to pay him a full salary like he would have to a witch or wizard." Severus explained.

**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.**

"**But he seemed to really **_**hate **_**me."**

"**Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"**

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.**

"You really do notice things most people would miss. I'm impressed." Remus smiled at the young boy.

"I have to because people like to keep secrets from me." Harry couldn't help a little of the resentment that came through. Remus was one of them that had kept secrets from him. Okay things had changed now, but when he taught he never admitted anything about being real friends with his parents, until he had no choice. He made it seem like they were mere acquaintances not best friends. Harry would have given anything back then to have heard stories about his parents. Yeah, they might not have been the truth, but at the time Remus thought they were.

**How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot — great with animals."**

**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the **_**Daily Prophet**_**:**

_**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**_

Severus's body went taut. Why would Hagrid have cut that out of the paper? Why would he leave it lying around out in the open like that? Why would he keep something like that? He had a funny feeling this was more of Dumbledore manipulating his nephew. He had been so pissed off when he heard the boy had went after the stone, but the more he heard the more he was beginning to think the child was set up.

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**_

"_**But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon.**_

**Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.**

"Why would that matter?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's my birthday. The day I was at Gringotts." Harry explained quietly. He felt his dad's eyes on him, and he knew the man had figured the same thing out he had that day.

"**Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"**

**There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. **

"That would just make you more curious." Severus couldn't help letting his exasperation show.

"Sev, what's going on?" Sirius saw he son send a pleading look at the man. "Pup?"

Harry turned wise eyes toward his dad's, but Severus was the one who spoke. "Sirius, we are going to the zoo real soon. Let's talk about this later when it comes up in the book. We want to give the kids a good time today."

Sirius had never taken his eyes off of his son's. He saw the relief his brother-in-law's words had on his child. "Okay."

"Thanks Dad."

"It's no problem Kiddo. We all intend to have a fun-filled day." He assured him.

**He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. **_**The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. **_**Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?**

Sirius knew that it was. He didn't have to hear Sev's thoughts to know that he thought this was some sort of setup, but for what? What was going on? How did it involve his pup?

**As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. **

"Why thank you, Harry," came the sarcastic remark. "I'm so glad tea with Hagrid was the most important subject you took."

"Sorry Sir."

"Uncle Sev, Harry." He told him with a rueful shake. It was going to take time he knew it, but he truly would feel better about things if the child would call him his uncle then maybe they really had a chance of putting the past behind them.

**Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**

"Those seem like some important questions." Sirius acknowledged.

"Yeah like I said he sees things most people don't." Remus didn't know whether to be impressed or worried.

Hermione closed the book. "That is the end of the chapter." Three boys jumped up excited that it was over.

"Can we go now?" Harry's eyes were sparkling at the thought.

**Thank you for reading another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	18. Chapter 18 To The Zoo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from his world. JK Rowlings is the owner. Too bad I didn't have her money or the rights to her brainchild. I'm just playing around in her backyard.**

**This is not a reading chapter.**

"**Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

_(Parts in italics are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts.)_

(Parts not in either are written by the author of this story)

**Chapter 18 To The Zoo**

Sirius looked at the three eager boys' faces as they waited for an answer. Hermione walked over and joined them. "Well are we going or not?" She asked when Harry got no answer.

"Why don't we have a quick lunch? You guys can get washed up while we put something together. After we eat we all will don a glamour, since Dumbledore will know that at least some of us are missing. We can go through St. Mungos again." Severus spoke decisively.

"That sounds good to me." Sirius nodded in agreement. "You four go get ready. Make sure to bring a jacket, since we are staying out until after dinner, in case it gets cold."

The four kids ran from the room, as Remus said. "I will fix some sandwiches and soup." He headed to the kitchen.

"I'm going to change into muggle clothes and fill that bag with potions we may need." Severus headed out of the room.

Sirius went and grabbed his leather jacket and wallet, before he headed down to help Remus. "Remus, tell me what to do and go grab your jacket and anything else you need. I don't think the kids will let us dawdle after lunch."

Remus laughed as he headed to his room. When he came back down it was to find the other six already sitting at the table. He heard Harry complaining, as he opened the kitchen door.

"Dad I don't want that much. I'm not that hungry." The pout was evident in his voice.

"Harry it is only a half a bowl. Everybody else's bowl is fuller than yours. We are not leaving until you eat it." Sirius had a stern look on his face.

Pouting Harry picked up his spoon, as he began to eat. He wasn't happy as it was vegetable soup. Yuck. He knew he mentioned he didn't like vegetables. Did Remus make it on purpose?

Remus Lupin couldn't understand why Harry kept scowling at him. "Harry, are you mad at me for some reason?" Harry didn't answer him just kept his face trained on his bowl.

Sirius who had been talking to Draco turned towards his friend and pup at the question. "Why did you ask him that Remus?"

"He keeps scowling at me well until I asked." Remus explained never taking his eyes off the small boy.

Harry was even more upset. Now he was trying to get him in trouble. "Pup, Remus asked you a question you need to answer him"

Harry didn't know what to do. He wasn't allowed to lie, but if he told the truth he probably wouldn't get to go to the zoo. Harry was so upset he didn't realize that he was magic was starting to act up. He didn't even notice the dishes on the table beginning to shake, but the men knew at once what was happening. Sirius was at his son's side in a minute. He knelt down beside the small boy and pulled him into his arms, all the while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Calm down, Harry. It's okay Pup, I have you. You're fine. Just try and calm down now, Kiddo."

Harry finally realized what was going on. He had been doing accidental magic. Was he going to get in trouble for it? He felt safe in his dad's arms, but he was sure he was still going to be punished."I don't get to go to the zoo, do I?" He asked in a desolate voice.

"Of course you do. Why would you say that?" Sirius looked down at his child's bent head in confusion.

"I did something freaky. I did accidental magic."

Sirius saw the guys usher the kids from the room. Their sandwiches and glasses in hand, all the bowls empty on the table.

"Harry James, I promise you I will never punish you for an accident or accidental magic. Accidents are not something you do on purpose. Believe me Pup, we have all done it. We understand and now that you are de-aged it will probably happen more, but all you have to remember is to try and calm down if something starts happening. Accidental magic is tied to your emotions." Sirius explained in a calm voice.

"You're really not mad at me for it?" was the desperate whisper.

"No Baby." He didn't mind calling him that now that they were alone. He noticed the blush on his pup's cheeks. "I'm sorry if that embarrassed you. I don't mean to, it's just you will always be my baby."

Harry looked around nervously, but noticed they were alone. He turned back to his dad when he heard him say. "I wouldn't call you that around anybody else. I don't want to embarrass you, Pup. It's just something between us."

"Okay." Harry smiled shyly.

"You want to tell me why you were so upset?" He felt the little body tensing back up. "No Pup, don't get upset again, just tell me what it is so I can make it better."

"You'll probably get mad at me." Harry bit his lip nervously.

"Are you sure I will?"

"No."

"Then why don't you try and see if I can help." He cajoled his son.

"I don't think Remus likes me." He kept his gaze locked on his dad's shirt.

"Why do you think that, Pup?" Sirius would not wave his son's concerns aside without knowing the reason.

"He is always telling me off, but he doesn't tell Draco off. He fixed vegetable soup when he knows I don't like vegetables. There was nothing but vegetables in it. It was just like Uncle Vernon, making sure most of the time that I only got vegetables to eat, because he knew I didn't like them."

"I don't think that is why he fixed the soup. He was just trying to fix something fast. He made the vegetable part of the soup last night and was going to add some beef to it tonight for supper, but since we are eating out for dinner he thought it would make a good item for a quick lunch." Sirius explained to his child. "As for telling you off and not Draco, well that is your Uncle Remus's insecurities coming through. He knows Draco hates werewolves, so he is afraid if he scolds or punishes him that he will like him even less. He really is trying Pup. He is just scared that his cub will hate him forever. He knows that you will only judge him on him as a person not because he is a werewolf."

"Really? He doesn't hate me?"

"No Pup. He doesn't hate you, if you want you can talk to him about it right now." Sirius assured him.

"Can't we just go to the zoo first, and I'll talk to him later about it?" Harry pleaded with beseeching eyes.

"Yes, we can do that, but I do want you to give Remus a chance to reassure you later. Okay?" Sirius told him.

"I will, I promise." Harry said finally letting a smile break through.

"Then let's go see if everyone is ready." He led him out of the kitchen, after a quick flick of his wand that had the dishes flying to the sink and washing themselves.

When they entered the entrance hall it was to see five different looking people. Harry though they looked like more Weasleys as everyone of them had red hair. He noticed that the smaller of the two boys definitely looked ticked off. It seemed Draco was not happy to resemble a Weasley. The sour look only got more pronounced when Harry spoke.

"Dad, we aren't going to have red hair too, are we?"

"No Pup. I think we will be blonds." A few minutes later Harry had his hair changed to blond and his scar made to look a lot lighter. It was still there, so Sirius made a cap for him. That was all the changes made to his son. His own long hair, beard and moustache was also blond and his eyes were changed to green to match Harry's. "Okay everybody ready now?"

At the affirmative they all headed to the floo. Remus went through first with Draco and Neville, Severus and Hermione followed, and Sirius and Harry brought up the rear again. The other two men wanted to make sure they were already in place before the two most in danger showed up. A quick trip out of the magical hospital and they were soon in two taxis on the way to the London zoo. The children's excitement had them bouncing around happily. The men were so glad to see them all so happy.

They alighted from the taxi at the entrance and waited in a short line to get in. The men rolled their eyes when all four children acting more like their new ages than ever cried out a different animal exhibit they wanted to see. Hermione wanted to see the monkeys, Draco the snakes, Neville the lions and Harry asked to see the kangaroos.

"Why don't we just start here at the first exhibit and make our way through all of them?" Remus played peacemaker and said logically.

The group spent time looking at the different animals. The meerkats were a big hit, as they looked so cute and cuddly. Draco scoffed at the peacocks, as none of them were all white like the ones his father owned. The kids laughed and chased each other from one exhibit to the next, sometimes acting like the animals they had just seen. Well the boys did. Hermione seemed to think acting like a monkey or roaring cat wasn't dignified enough and held back some when they did that.

When they were near the big cats they spent a long time there. The young Gryffindors loved the lions, but Draco didn't seem so impressed. Hermione was really interested when Sirius explained that Nox was a panther, but actually bigger than the ones in the enclosure. She couldn't take her eyes off of the snow leopards, when she found out Regulus was one.

"Did he really look like that?" She asked her father while keeping her eyes trained on one of the cats. She really wanted to know as much as she could about her other parent.

"He did." He tried not to let the pain show through in his words or face. But he also kept his eyes trained on the cats before him. Salazar, but he missed his husband with a deep ache inside.

"What was his nickname? I mean I know yours was Nox, but I don't know his?" Hermione had turned to look at the man at her side. She saw the way he was looking at the white leopards with almost a hungry look.

"Fleetfoot." His answer seemed to force its way through his throat in his opinion. "The mutt thought since they were twins the names needed to go together somewhat."

"Fleetfoot and Padfoot. I like it." Hermione smiled, as Harry agreed with her.

"Yeah, that's cool." Harry was grinning at his dad.

"It was really strange to us that Sirius was named after a dogstar and became a dog, while Regulus was named after the brightest star in the cat constellation and he became a cat." Remus explained using his teacher voice again. "I think Sirius was a little disappointed that he wasn't a dog too though." He added in a conspirator whisper to the kids.

"Oi Moony be nice." Sirius pretended to huff. He didn't want the kids to see how sad he was looking at the snow leopards. He knew Severus felt the same way.

Neville was the one asking questions when they were at the bear exhibits. He had been shocked when Severus told him that his dad had been a sloth bear named Longclaws. He was studying them intently, as if they were a new plant he discovered.

"Were his claws that long?" He was pointing to one of the sloth bears that had the longest claws of the bunch.

"Yeah, I would say so." Sirius nodded as he looked at the bear in question. "He really had to be careful because he was afraid of scratching us with them. He was really super careful with your mum's form, since she was so small."

Neville turned eager eyes towards the man. "What was she?"

"A white angora rabbit, she was nothing but hair it seemed." Sirius smiled at the memory of that ridiculous rabbit form.

"Padfoot named her Fluffball. He said she was nothing but a pile of fluff." Remus shared with the blond boy.

"Do you think they will have one here, so we can see her form too?" Neville inquired eagerly.

"I don't know, but we will definitely check." Severus assured him. He watched with a smile as the kids were off again, this time growling like bears with their hands up like claws ready to attack. It made his heart swell when he saw Hermione running ahead of them as if she was the victim. He was glad to see her acting so childish, since she was usually only concerned about studying.

"It helps, doesn't it?" Sirius gave him a knowing smile when Severus turned his way. "Being able to see them acting like kids, instead of teenagers that are close to being adults." They both turned to watch the children. "I don't know who or how we got those potions, but watching them like this, well I'm grateful to have a chance to enjoy a little of them being kids."

"I agree." Remus spoke up from beside Sirius. "I was upset at first, but now I think it is a good thing." He chuckled when he heard Hermione's pretend shrieks, as the three bears caught her at the giraffe exhibit.

When they finally came to the snake house the men were surprised to see Draco almost begging Harry to go in.

"Come on Harry, please." He wheedled.

"Why do you want me to come in Draco?" Harry was looking at him cautiously. Yes, they had been having fun and playing around, but Harry couldn't understand why Draco was so insistent that he go in too. Did he hope to get him in trouble? Harry was finding it hard to forget all of the times Draco had tried that very thing in the past to not be wary now.

Draco saw the distrust on the raven haired boy's face, and he knew exactly why. He hated to admit it, even to himself that the other boy had a right to feel that way. "I just was hoping you could maybe tell me what the snakes were saying." He was shifting from foot to foot while looking at his feet. His cheeks were pink with embarrassment, as he waited for the rejection he knew was coming.

"Okay." Harry started walking towards the door to the snake house.

"Okay, really?" Draco ran to catch up. "Why would you do that? I mean after everything I've done or said to you?"

"Well," Harry seemed to be thinking how to answer, as Neville joined them. "We're cousins, and because you asked without being mean about it."

Draco looked at him with astonished eyes. Was that all it would take for his school nemesis to really accept him? He followed the other two boys with a pensive look on his face.

The men started to follow, but Hermione's voice brought them up short. "I don't want to go in there."

Severus took in the pale complexion and the way she was wringing her hands in agitation. "That's okay Mira. I'll stay with you." He turned back to tell his friends to go on without them, so he didn't notice the gaping mouth of his daughter.

Hermione was standing there in shock, not because he was staying with her so much, but because he had called her Mira. Was that how he saw her? Could that be why he wasn't getting as close to her as Sirius was to Harry? Did it bother him to call her Hermione, when she, his daughter had been named Mira? She was still silently musing when she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Let's go over to that refreshment stand. We can get something to drink why we wait for the others to join us." Severus said in a gentler than normal voice. He had no idea what was going through his daughter's mind at the time, since he hadn't even realized he had called her Mira. He assumed she was still thinking about her second year.

Severus was drinking a cup of coffee, while Hermione had a cup of tea in front of her, in a timid voice she asked. "Will you tell me about my other father?"

The dour potions master felt his heart stop for a minute. He didn't want to talk about Regulus. It hurt too much, but he couldn't help noticing the way his daughter looked apprehensive. He could see hope that he would talk, but also fear that he wouldn't in her eyes. Eyes that looked so much like her dad's.

Coming to a decision he took a deep breath."Your dad was a wonderful man. In some ways he was like Sirius. They looked a lot alike, but Regulus was a couple inches shorter and not quite as broad in the shoulders. He kept his hair a shorter than his twin, by a few inches. Where the mutt likes to dress in muggle attire like jeans, tee shirts and leather jackets, Regulus was more often in dress shirts and trousers when not in robes. The mutt likes muggle music and vehicles like his flying motorcycle, pranking and joking around, while your dad liked reading, puzzles and brainteasers. He liked using his brain."

"Didn't they have anything in common?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"They both loved Quidditch and were very loyal to those they cared about. They loved playing chess against each other, because they were so evenly matched. It was always hard for one to win a game, as they seemed to know what plays the other was planning." He couldn't stop the small smile as he remembered his love.

Inside the reptile house the three little boys were going from one exhibit to the next. They were disappointed, because even though Harry was talking to the snakes the glass partitions made it impossible to hear the snakes' words. The boys could see the snakes were talking to him, and when he asked a question sometimes they would point their heads towards the plaques describing them. This made the boys know the snakes heard Harry just not the other way around.

Draco was happy to see a man holding a large yellow python over his shoulders. "Come on he's letting people touch it."

"Draco" Harry grabbed his shoulder to stop him for a moment. "I can't speak to it when he's holding it and surrounded by people."

"I didn't think of that. Well I can still touch it." He smiled happily at the other two boys. "Let's go."

When they had finally had enough and were walking across the road to meet Severus and Hermione at the refreshment stand Draco piped up. "I heard the snake hissing when we were petting it. What did it say?"

Harry giggled. "It kept telling the man to let him rest, or he was going to bite him when he tries to sleep."

"Harry, shouldn't you have warned the man?" Hermione asked aghast.

"No he was playing. I could tell he was just being grumpy." Harry assured her. "Plus how was I supposed to tell the man that the snake was talking, and I could understand it?" He saw her blush, as he accepted the chocolate cone from his dad. "

It seemed the man had remembered Harry hadn't got one on his other zoo trip. The men drank a glass of lemonade, while the four kids polished off their triple scoop chocolate cones. When they were done they continued on through the zoo.

"See that little fox over their Pup." Sirius pointed out a small female fox. "That one looks just like your mum."

"Wow." Harry noticed that there were bigger ones in the enclosure. "Was she really that small? What was her nickname?"

"Yes, she was that small." Severus answered the question while watching the fox yawn before laying its head down and closing its eyes.

"Her name was Sly as foxes are cunning and sly." Remus told them all. "Severus named her that, because he said it proved she should have been a Slytherin."

"It was a mean thing to say Sev." Sirius fake scowled at the man.

"Get over it mutt. Lily liked the name." Snape taunted.

The children were laughing at the pout on Sirius's face. The laughter got louder when Remus said. "They always fought about this, but Sev is right Lily liked the name. She said that it proved she was the best Marauder, because she was the Sly Marauder."

The wolf enclosure was near the foxes. Draco pretended not to pay attention when Sirius pointed out one that looked like Moony. He explained the differences between the two like where Moony's snout was longer, but he assured the kids that it was a close likeness. Draco looked at the animal and thought it didn't look any more dangerous than the panthers or leopards. _'But he is a werewolf not just a wolf.' _He scolded himself, but he couldn't help glancing back at the wolf as they moved on. When he turned back forward he couldn't help sending sly glances at the man who said he was his father.

To Neville's great pleasure they found a building filled with guinea pigs, piglets and rabbits. Severus was the one that led the blond boy over to a pen with a half dozen angora rabbits that could be held. He reached in and picked up the one that was all white hair, and he handed it to his godson.

"This could definitely be your mum. Fluffball was the spitting image of this rabbit."

Neville held the soft creature close to his chest. He looked down so nobody could see the silent tears dripping down his face. He wished his mum was here with him right now. He kissed the top of the rabbit's head before whispering to it. "I love you, Mum." He reluctantly put the rabbit back and his pen, and wiped his eyes. When he looked around the only person nearby was Severus Snape.

"Thank you, Sir."

"It's Uncle Sev, Neville and you're welcome. I miss her too you know." He told him as he led him out of the barn like building.

"Really?" Neville had a tone of incredibility in his voice.

With a definite nod the man spoke. "Yes really. She was a wonderful woman and friend. She was full of life and fun. Don't tell him but in a way she was somewhat of a female Sirius. She cared about others and was very protective of them, but she loved having fun and joking around."

Neville couldn't help the smile of gratitude he sent the man he had feared for four years. He just told him more about his mum than his gran did his whole life. Yeah, she was always talking about his dad, even if it was just to say how Neville didn't compare to him, and gave him examples to prove it. But she never told him anything about the kind of woman his mum was. Neville had gotten the impression she hadn't really thought his mum was good enough for his dad.

"Sir." at the man's raised eyebrows he corrected himself. "Uncle Sev, do you think she would have been disappointed in me?" He hoped the man hadn't heard the catch in his voice, as he asked the question.

"Never. I can promise you with everything in me, she would not have been disappointed in you." Severus voice left no doubt he meant every word. "She would have been disappointed in me, but never you."

Neville looked relieved to hear those words, but he was also working up his Gryffindor courage to say what was on his mind. "I don't think she would have been disappointed in you. I think she would have understood it wasn't your fault but Dumbledore's."

"Thank you for saying that, Neville. I do believe she would have blamed the old coot, but she would have been disappointed that I wasn't able to be there for you like she wanted." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, as they joined the others.

When it was six o'clock they left the zoo and headed out to find dinner. They were in a busy part of London so they decided to walk. The children were running around a little ahead of them. It was so great to see them playing and getting along so well. They noticed that Harry came to stop in front of a building though the other three were still running ahead.

"What is it Pup?" Sirius stopped beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Co...could we eat here." He stammered out still staring at the building.

Sirius looked up and saw it was a pizza place. "I don't see why not." He gave a whistle to call the kids back. When they came to a halt beside him he told them. "Harry would like to eat here. Is that okay with you guys?"

"What is pie...zza?" Draco was staring at the picture on the sign.

"Pizza," Hermione corrected. "It's a pie with tomato sauce, cheese and different ingredients on it."

"Is it any good Harry?" Neville piped up.

"I don't really know." He admitted without looking at anybody. "The Dursleys ate it a lot, but they would never let me have any. I always wanted to try it."

"Well let's try it then." Draco grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and pulled him to the door.

"Pizza it is." Snape agreed ushering the other children ahead of him, so they wouldn't see the fury on Sirius's face.

"Let's go Padfoot. I know you're angry, but he gets to have it now, so we need to make this a fun experience for him.

The three boys enjoyed the pizza so much that even though they had ordered two pies, salads and breadsticks, they had to order another pizza. Sirius watched his pup eat more in that one sitting than he had since he had been at Grimmauld Place. The meal was filled with laughter, as they talked about the fun they had at the zoo.

The other customers would send smiles at the large table with three men and four kids. The laughter of the children made everybody in the vicinity happy. The waitress waved back at the smallest of the children as they left. The boy's beautiful green eyes were alight with pure happiness.

Back at Grimmauld after baths and getting the kids to bed, the three men decided they couldn't put it off any longer. They had to set the Fidelius Charm. It really couldn't be put off, since Sirius could feel through the wards that a wizard had been in the area while they were gone. He knew they hadn't broken the wards around the house, but he could tell somebody had tried. The dog animagus gave an evil little grin, when he realized the wards had thrown the wizard back hard. He was really hoping it was Dumbledore. Hopefully the old coot had been hurt.

"I'm going to be the Secret Keeper." Sirius tone said he would not be dissuaded from this.

"Why?" Severus's brow was furrowed at the man's determination.

"I know it was a false memory, but I spent fourteen years, twelve of them with Dementors thinking if I had been the Secret Keeper Lily and James wouldn't have died. Please understand, I have to do this. It's not that I don't trust either one of you, I just don't think I could handle it if I wasn't the Secret Keeper." He lowered his head, so they wouldn't see the tears swimming in his eyes.

"We understand Sirius. Don't feel bad about needing to do this." Remus wrapped his arms around his friend, as Severus walked over and put a comforting hand on the slightly shaking shoulder of his friend.

"Let's get this over with. Have you figured out what phrase you want to use as the secret?" The usually dour man asked in a softer than normal voice. He hated seeing his friend and brother-in-law in so much pain.

"Yeah," Sirius smiled as he wiped the tears away. "The Marauders' Haven can be found at 12 Grimmauld Place."

"That will work." Remus beamed as they set about performing the complex charm. It took almost ten minutes for it to be done, but when they were done they all felt a great relief fill their bodies.

"I'm off to bed. Good night." Severus told them as he walked away.

"Night Sev," They both echoed.

Sirius stopped Remus before he could head to his own bed. "Remus, I need to talk to you." He headed into the room they had been reading in and took a seat on the same couch he shared with his son.

"Okay." Remus sat down giving him his full attention. "What's up Sirius?"

"Harry's accidental magic and what brought it on."

"I wondered if you figured it out. What was he upset about?" Remus had a worried expression on his face.

"You were right. He was upset at you." The dog animagus looked at him pointedly.

"Why? What did I do?" Remus looked truly baffled.

"He thinks you don't like him, maybe even hate him." Sirius explained bluntly.

When the werewolf finally closed his gaping mouth he sputtered out. "Why would he think that?"

"I'll grant you part of it wasn't really your fault. But evidently the way you keep jumping down his throat for even his thoughts, while not taking your own son to task has made him start resenting you. That has led to him thinking you don't like him at all." Sirius smiled ruefully "And the final catalyst was not your fault. You served vegetable soup without even meat in it."

"Why would that make him mad?" The confused man inquired with arched brows.

"Because he had said while reading that he hates vegetables. Plus Vernon Dursley would only give him those to eat at times knowing he hated them." Sirius gave him a pointed stare. "He began to think you hated him like Dursley did."

"No. You know that's not true." Remus cried out in shock.

"I know and I explained things to him. I also told him that he needs to talk to you about it. But Remus he feels you are picking on him, because you won't even correct Draco. I think if you don't stop jumping on him for even his thoughts, and start showing that Draco has consequences too, it's going to drive a wedge into the budding friendship the kids are building." Sirius gave a sad look. "I think it's like he sees Draco being seen to do no wrong in your eyes, while Harry can do no right. Just like how Dudley and Harry were treated at the Dursleys."

Remus got up and started pacing back and forth. "I don't mean to do that. You know I don't. I just don't want to push Draco even farther away from me."

"But you're missing all of the signs Remus. Not just for punishing him, but he is getting jealous of how close you are getting to Neville and not him. I can see it in his eyes." Sirius stood up and gave his friend's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"You think he wants to get close to me?" Remus asked with a hope-filled voice.

"I think he is so twisted up inside about how he is supposed to act, but I think he wants at least a little of the comfort you are showing Neville." Another squeeze of the shoulder and he turned away. "Think about it, Remus. Good night."

Sirius went to check on his pup and saw him tossing and turning from another nightmare. He soothed his child's hair until the agitation stopped. A quick shower and change later and he hopped up on the bed as Padfoot. He knew he would do this as long as his child needed, but he figured he would have to figure something else out if the nightmares continued. He laid his head on the tiny chest listening to his son's heartbeat and fell asleep grateful his child was here with him and safe.

_********Dollhouse*********_

_James walked into the kitchen to see Lily and Reg having dinner already. Lily jumped up and grabbed another plate and glass before hurrying to set it in front of him. _

"_I was unsure if you would get up in time for dinner." She explained in a way of apology._

"_As tired as I am I was too hungry to stay in bed." He admitted filling his plate with a large helping of shepherd's pie. He took a bite, as Lily filled his glass with pumpkin juice. "Also as tired as I am, well I'm having trouble sleeping because of tossing and turning."_

"_Are you okay? Do you think it took too much out of you since you were gone so long?" Regulus asked worriedly. Were they not going to be able to make contact?_

"_No, that's not it." James began butter a roll, as he tried to get his Gryffindor courage up to explain a few things. He knew there were some things he wouldn't be telling until he got more information or they did, but Reg needed to know some of what he learned. He knew if not the other man would be spending too much time trying to comprehend things James already knew, and might miss things they didn't._

"_James, what is it?" Lily's voice was soothingly calm. "Just tell us please."_

"_Okay." He nodded in a decisive manner. "There is some more things you need to know especially you, Reg since you are going tomorrow. I wasn't going to say anything, but as I lay in bed I realized if you didn't know some of this you would be spending too much time trying to figure out what I could tell you, and might miss things we need to know. By the way have a quill and parchment in your pocket tomorrow. I don't know if you will be able to write on it, but we should try. I really wanted want some so I could write some important things down. I figured we could compare notes that way."_

"_That sounds like a great idea. We might even be able to leave a note for them to see." Reg seemed excited at the thought._

"_Tell us what you don't want to James." Lily's emerald eyes were pleading for more information._

_James was running his hand through his hair nervously. "Okay here goes. Well Lily, you know that Harry lived with your sister. For some unknown reason he was thought to be a Potter instead of a Black. Johnny, my fawn was for some reason raised by the Malfoys." The pain in his eyes was enough to make the others flinch from the sight. "He goes by the name Draco, and in the book he is described as looking like a mini Lucius."_

"_But he didn't look like that when I saw him." Lily frowned at the discrepancies._

"_Glamour?" Regulus questioned._

"_Yeah." Prongs nodded._

"_There's more isn't there?" The Slytherin looked afraid of the answer._

_James pushed his plate away and started running his finger around the rim of his glass. "Mira," He heard the indrawn breath of his friend. "She was raised by muggles and goes by the name Hermione Granger in the book, a girl with bushy brown hair and buck teeth. Her and Harry have had glamours taken off as well." He watched the volatile Black pacing the kitchen now._

"_And you don't know why they were raised in different families or had glamours and new names." It wasn't a question but a statement._

"_No Reg, I don't know the answers to those things. I wish I did and hopefully you can find them out tomorrow."_

_With a definite now Regulus sat back down. "Anything else?"_

"_Neville didn't have a glamour on at all. But something definitely happened to Frank and Alice. And from what I heard it seems it was around the same time we ended up in here." He explained. "Also I believe they haven't been together very long, and the one good thing I found out is they don't trust Dumbledore. I believe they are in hiding from him."_

"_You're right that last bit is good news." Lily let out a sigh of relief._

"_I'm sure there is more I should be telling you, but I think I can sleep now. I will see you in the morning." James stood to walk out of the room his dinner barely touched._

"_Good night James." The both called after him. Lily looked at Regulus with _

_worry filled eyes. "I think there is more he isn't telling us. He seems to be hurting."_

"_Well he just found out his son was raised by Lucius. I can imagine how Johnny turned out." Reg was pacing again. "We have to make contact."_

_Lily got up and approached her brother-in-law. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "We will. We've come this far I won't settle for anything less than being back with my husband and son. Our family will be complete again, if we don't give up hope."_

**Well another chapter done. I hope it was okay. Back to the reading the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19 That Stupid Old Coot

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world still belong to JK Rowlings. I'm still sad about that, but I'm also still having fun in her world of make believe.**

**Back to reading the book. That will be four chapters before the next break.**

"**Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

_(Parts in italics are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts.)_

(Parts in not in either are written by the authors of this story)

**Chapter 19 That Stupid Old Coot**

Harry woke up to find Padfoot sleeping with his head on his chest. He couldn't help smiling at the knowledge that his Dad had again slept with him to help him with the nightmares. He knew he should feel embarrassed he was supposed to be almost fifteen years old after all, but the thing was he didn't feel like a teenager anymore. Instead he felt happy to know somebody cared about him, cared enough to want to be there to comfort him.

He must have been wiggling around while he was thinking, because all of a sudden he was looking into the grim-like dog's grey eyes. He gave a grimace as the long pink tongue licked his face.

"Daaad." He whined even as he gave a laugh. "You do know that's gross right?"

"What? Are you saying I can't kiss my pup?" Sirius said in mock outrage, as he now stood beside the bed.

Harry looked like he didn't know how to answer that which made Sirius laugh. "Let's get ready to start the day. I'll see you at breakfast." He ruffled the black head of hair before heading off to get dressed.

When breakfast was over and everybody was heading back to the drawing room to read Remus stopped Harry.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Harry came to a standstill but looked up nervously at his dad. His eyes almost begging him to say he didn't have to talk to the other man.

Sirius hated seeing the apprehension in his child's eyes. "It's okay Pup. He just wants to talk to you about your worries."

Harry watched his dad leave before turning back to the other man. "It's okay Sir, dad explained things to me." He was hoping it would be enough to keep the man from having this conversation with him.

"I know you dad talked to you Harry, but I feel I need to apologize." Remus smiled sadly at the small boy. "I'm sorry I made you felt like I didn't like you, Harry. Nothing could be further from the truth. I think the reason I feel more comfortable correcting you is because you are the only one of the kids I had remembered being close to. I know that is not fair to you, and I will try to stop myself."

"That's okay Sir."

"Uncle Remus, Harry, and no it's really not okay, but thank you for saying it anyway." The werewolf gave him a grateful smile before adding. "I have to admit Harry I'm a little leery about correcting Draco. I don't want to drive him even further away from me."

"Yeah dad explained that. That must be hard." Harry felt bad when he saw the sad look on the man's face.

"I just want to tell you that I don't think Draco is perfect. I'm just going to have to get into the habit of being the one taking my son to task. James and I had agreed that would be his job, and I guess in my mind it still is." Remus admitted ruefully. "Now about these vegetables," He had put an arm around the small shoulders, as he headed out of the kitchen. "Please tell me you eat some."

"I can eat them. I just don't like them, especially when it is something like plain vegetable soup." Harry looked sheepish. "If is it something with meat in it well that isn't so bad. I only eat a little bit of vegetables at a time."

"Well I will remember that." Remus promised as they reached the drawing room door.

"It's about time you guys got here." Draco called out. His eyes were warily watching the way the man had his arm around the other boy's shoulders. Did the werewolf like all of the others but him?

Remus picked up the book to start reading, once again not noticing the jealousy in his cub's eyes.

"**The Midnight Duel," **Remus read in disbelief.

"The what?" Sirius and Severus cried out together.

"Uhh... it's not like it sounds. There really wasn't a duel." Harry said hastily.

"Then why is it named that?" Sirius had a scowl on his face. He couldn't figure out why the chapter would be named a midnight duel if there was no duel. That didn't make sense.

"If Uncle Remus reads you'll understand." Hermione jumped in much to Harry's relief.

**Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. **

Draco could not hide the shocked and hurt look on his face. Did he really come off worse than that pig of a muggle?

Harry felt bad when he saw the look on Draco's face. Yes, at the time it was true, but the Draco from the last couple of days hadn't been as bad. "I'm sorry, Draco."

Neither boy noticed the others looking at them, as they stared at each other for a silent moment. Something changed in that look, a new understanding or maybe acceptance of each other.

"It's okay Harry. I can understand why you felt that way. I promise to try not to act the same way anymore." Draco was pleased to see the smile that Harry gave him.

**Still, first year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much.**

**Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.**

**"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."**

Draco looked at him in total disbelief. "Harry, that was not making a fool of yourself."

Harry grinned in appreciation. "Thanks."

The men hadn't been saying anything, as they didn't want to ruin the budding truce that looked like the boys were really going to become friends. Remus couldn't help thinking this was a good sign for his cub. Severus was looking to have been right when he said there was still time to help Draco be the good man he was meant to be.

**He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.**

"Regulus and I both felt the same way. Uncle Alphard taught us since our father wouldn't." Sirius smiled at the memory.

"How old were you?" Harry was eager to hear more about his dad and uncle. He saw that Hermione was listening with an eager expression, too.

"We were seven when he first started teaching us. Our parents didn't think it was that important, so he would take us to his home once a week and let us fly as much as we wanted." He was giving the two Black children a knowing look.

**You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."**

Draco was glaring at the book in his father's hands. He may have decided he liked what he knew about Harry now, but he hated the weasel with a passion.

"We know that you are good at Quidditch, so don't worry about it Draco." Hermione told the sandy haired boy.

This had Draco looking at her with surprise and gratitude. It was throwing all his preconceived ideas of the three Gryffindors for a loop. They were all being so nice to him. He remembered running around playing with them yesterday at the zoo. They had included him in the fun like he was really a part of their group. He had never had anyone to really play with before.

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.**

"I think that was a little exaggeration though Cub. It sounds like your dad when he talked about his flying." Remus smirked at his child especially when he saw the pink tinged cheeks.

"Yeah now that you mention it he does remind me of James when he talks about Quidditch." Severus was eyeing the young man. Why had he never seen that before?

**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick.**

**Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom.**

"I don't see Mrs. Weasley having let that happen." Hermione was shaking her head at Ron's foolishness. She knew the boy exaggerated everything. "It was probably a frisbee or something."

Harry laughed knowing Ron that was true. Plus he knew Mrs. Weasley would have yelled and punished Ron so much he wouldn't have spoken of it again. He never talked about flying the car to Hogwarts after that howler.

**Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly.**

**Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about football. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly.**

**Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham football team, trying to make the players move.**

**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.**

"Oh Neville I'm so sorry." Harry hung his head in shame.

"Why you were just thinking the truth? Trust me I thought the same thing." He chuckled. "I would have been happy if Madam Hooch would have agreed."

"You get that from your mum, Neville." She hated to fly until about fifth year. Your dad took her own a date with her flying on his broom with him. I don't know what happened on that date, but she never minded after that." Remus smiled at the happy face his godson was showing.

"Did she fly by herself after that?" Hermione wanted to know, since she hated flying too.

"Yes. She even became a chaser for the Quidditch team in seventh year." Sirius assured them. "She was real good too."

Seeing the looks of astonishment had Severus adding. "The whole school was wearing those looks the first game she played. It was common knowledge that she had hated flying and to see her zooming around and scoring with James and Frank was shocking."

**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book, not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_**.**

"Thanks Harry." Hermione huffed indignantly. "I was just trying to help."

"I know that Hermione, but you were making those of us that was looking forward to it nervous, and that was taking the fun at the prospect of flying away." He explained with an apologetic look.

"You can't blame her Harry. She gets that naturally. I wasn't looking forward to flying, so even though Regulus knew how to fly he would read me flying tips from a book. He thought the books would be more informative than his first hand knowledge." Severus smirked that his daughter had inherited that trait. The one that thought books were infallible. Thankfully Regulus realized not all books were like that. Yes books are great, but you have to use your own common sense to make them better.

**Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.**

"That didn't work very well for me." Neville chuckled.

"You don't say Long... Neville." Draco laughed, but it wasn't a mean laugh.

Neville's own laughter stopped when he heard Draco Malfoy, or rather the boy who used to be Draco Malfoy call him by his first name, as if they were friends. He turned to Harry as if to ask is this for real. The nod of encouragement made him realize that Draco was really trying not just with Harry but him too. He decided to go with it. He didn't need him for an enemy and they were godbrothers after all.

"I do say Draco. That book didn't make hanging on easier at all."

The men had been really quiet as they watched the children trying to really connect here. Each new positive interaction gave them hope that the four kids they loved with all of their hearts would eventually get to where they would've been if they had been raised together like they were supposed to have been. These four were supposed to be as close as brothers and sister, not three of them enemies with one. Hope filled their hearts as they smiled at the interchange with love in their eyes. Maybe Dumbledore's cruel manipulations could be put behind them. They knew there would be setbacks, as they read these books but maybe, just maybe by the time they were done it could all be put behind them like a bad dream.

**Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.**

Draco was looking sheepish but nobody said anything. He didn't bother to tell them that buying him things was usually the only way his parents ever showed him affection. They never just sat and hugged him like Harry's dad did him.

**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.**

**It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things, this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "… you've forgotten something…"**

"Those things truly are more trouble than they are worth. Yeah they tell you that you forgot something, but not what you forgot. That means you spend countless amount of time trying to remember what you forgot." Remus was shaking his head.

"That sounds about right." Neville agreed ruefully. He had spent a lot of time trying to remember things he forgot. Everytime he touched that blasted thing it would turn red. Thankfully he lost it around Christmas time.

**Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.**

Remus looked up from the book to stare at his child I disbelief. He saw his cub look back at him nervously. The werewolf arched his eyebrow and nodded towards Neville while never saying a word.

Draco gave an exaggerated sigh. "I'm sorry Neville. That was rude of me."

"It's okay Draco, thanks for saying that." The flustered boy replied automatically.

Remus beamed proudly at Draco, who had to force himself not to roll his eyes. The young Slytherin wouldn't even admit to himself that the look from the man made him feel happy.

**Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.**

"Yeah she's always been good at that." Sirius gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Sirius, that isn't the right attitude. We don't want the boys fighting." Remus was shaking his head at his friend.

"Well of course they weren't going to fight Moony. We both know that with McGonagall in the room." He snorted.

"He's got you there wolf." Severus smirked.

**"What's going on?"**

**"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."**

**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table." Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

**At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.**

"Oh this will be the first time you will have been on a broom since you were tiny." Sirius sat forward excitedly.

**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.**

"They shouldn't be using brooms that are in that condition, at least not for beginners. That could be dangerous." Sirius excitement was now marred by worry.

"I agree." Remus was frowning. He could fly, but it wasn't something he was real confident about, and he wouldn't want to be on a broom in that condition, let alone have his cub on one of them.

**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."**

**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

A growl could be heard from the dog animagus. "That's not a good broom for a beginner. Are they trying to get the first years killed?"

"I believe Dumbledore just doesn't want to spend the funds to buy new ones." Severus commented thoughtfully.

"Well all I know is it didn't make my fear any better to see the way those brooms looked." Hermione admitted softly.

"Mine either Hermione." Neville piped up.

**"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"**

**"UP" everyone shouted.**

**Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did.**

Harry couldn't help returning the smile that he dad was giving him. He really loved seeing the pride in the man's eyes.

**Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.**

Hermione looked excited. "I'll have to research that. That does make so much sense though." She looked like she wanted to get up and run to the Library to start researching immediately.

"Hermione, you can do your research later." Sirius chuckled. The more he was with the girl the more of his twin he saw in her. Reg would have wanted to do the same thing. They would be doing something when all of a sudden the guy was off to the stacks of books looking up information.

Severus was also thinking the same thing, but instead of finding it funny he was feeling sad and depressed. He missed his husband so much, and though he loved the fact their daughter had so many of his qualities, it still brought pain knowing he would never see the man again. He would never hold him and his arms, never again feel the complete love and acceptance the man gave him.

**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.**

"She told James that too." Sirius had a contemplated look on his face. "He told her that the Potters always held their brooms in that way."

"So you think Draco was holding it the same way as James did?" Remus was looking at his son with wonder.

"I'd bet on it. I would have to see him on a broom first, but I've never seen anybody but James and Uncle Charlus hold their brooms in a different way." Sirius replied with a smile for Draco. "It is a very unique way to hold a broom. Madam Hooch would get angry because James wouldn't change the way he held his broom, no matter how many times she corrected him."

"Did you change the way you held yours?" Neville asked curiously.

"I tried. It didn't feel right so I went back to doing it my way." Draco admitted. He wondered if he did hold his broom the way James Potter did. Did he have something in common with the man he had never met, something other than this messy hair that is?

"That's what James always said too." The dog animagus added, as he remembered his best friend's determination in not changing the way he held his broom.

**Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two "**

**But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

All three men looked worriedly at Neville. That didn't sound good at all. It didn't help their nerves when they saw the way the boy was blushing. None of them said anything though, because they didn't want to embarrass him anymore than he was.

**Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and —**

**WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap.**

"Oh Neville were you okay?" Remus put an arm around the young boy's shoulders.

"It wasn't too bad." He stuttered out, still unused to the concern for his welfare.

But Sirius was fuming. "I don't believe that was Neville's fault, but more the state of the broom. Ill-kept brooms can take off with the slightest of movements. That is why those brooms shouldn't be used."

"Really? It really wasn't my fault?" Neville looked hopefully at the man. He had never heard that brooms could do that before.

"Yes Neville. I do believe it wasn't your fault." Sirius saw the raised eyebrows of the potions master. "I learned a lot about brooms and their enchantments when I was studying how to put flying enchantments on my motorcycle."

"That makes sense." Severus muttered. He knew the mutt put lots of study time into things that really interested him.

**His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.**

**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.**

**"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get."**

Harry winced knowing how much a broken bone hurt. "That really stunk that it had to happen on your first flying lesson. It probably made your fear of flying worse. I bet if you had a good broom then you would have enjoyed it more."

"I know watching him fall like that made me want to get on a broom even less." Hermione admitted ruefully.

"We'll have to take you kids flying and give you a real lesson." Sirius had a thoughtful look on his face. "They have training brooms that we can get for you to learn on. I think you will like flying much better if you start on one of those."

"You know they should actually use those for the school. They are adaptable for the proficiency of the flyer." Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "That would help a child with their fear if they know they won't fall off of the broom or go to high until they feel more confident."

"They really have brooms like that?" Hermione eyes lit with wonder. Her father just nodded, as Remus continued to read.

**She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."**

"Did she really just leave a beginner's class alone with brooms?" Remus was astonished at the woman's ineptness.

**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.**

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in.**

"Draco John, how could you laugh at another's pain?" Remus scolded.

Draco tried to lean farther back in his chair from the stern look on the man's face. "I'm sorry." He stumbled out.

"You owe an apology to Neville not me." The boy's father retorted.

"I'm sorry Neville." He couldn't help the pleading look he sent to Longbottom.

"It's okay Draco. It's in the past." Neville assured him. It had unnerved him to see the boy who had bullied him for the last four years sending him a pleading look. He couldn't figure out why he would. It wasn't like the man sitting beside him actually punished the Slytherin.

**"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.**

**"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought **_**you'd **_**like fat little crybabies, Parvati."**

Neville hung his head. He hated being fat again. Remus rubbed soothing circles on the young boy's back, while promising himself that he would get the kids doing some exercises, so that Neville could lose the little bit of extra weight he carried.

**"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."**

"Taking other people's things is not allowed." Sirius informed all of the kids. "That rule will be enforced with consequences."

"Yes Sir," four voices said at once. Draco was a little nervous about if he was going to get into trouble for it, but relaxed slightly when the werewolf started reading again.

**The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.**

**"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.**

Harry felt his dad's eyes on him. He raised his head to once again to see a proud smile. He really didn't think he had done anything to deserve that look. He was just doing the right thing after all. It was something he always wished one of the kids he went to primary school would have done for him, when Dudley and his gang took something he had. Of course the stuff didn't belong to him, it was more like a gym ball or Library book, but it would have been nice anyway.

**Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"**

**"Give it **_**here**_**!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well.**

Draco turned astonished eyes on Harry. "You thought I could fly well?"

"Well duh, of course I thought you could fly well. I still do for that matter." He snickered at the gaping mouth.

"Draco, I believe that Madam Hooch said to leave the brooms on the ground." Severus's words were forced out between gritted teeth.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was really starting to hate that they were reading this book. He sent a grateful look towards the man who claimed to be his father when he started reading again.

**Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"**

**Harry grabbed his broom.**

Harry felt eyes boring into the side of his head. He decided that the hem of his shirt was really interesting to examine at this time.

**"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble."**

Sirius's eyes went to his niece with a frown. Yes, he didn't want Harry flying like he seemed to be planning, because he didn't have any practice and the brooms were defective, but his niece seemed more concerned about them all getting into trouble than Harry's safety. He didn't say anything, but he wasn't really happy with the attitude of his goddaughter.

**Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him — and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught — this was easy, this was **_**wonderful**_**.**

Sirius was smiling proudly and excitedly at Harry's reactions, but before he could speak Neville blurted out. "Is that really what it feels like to you?"

"Yeah Neville, It is the most amazing thing i have ever done. I love flying." Harry beamed as he remembered the wonderful feeling flying gave him.

"That is because you sound like a natural Pup. Yeah I know you flew as a baby, but to be able to do that the first time on a real broom after not flying since you were a baby is surprising."

**He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.**

**He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned. "Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"**

"Harry!" Three voices called out as one.

The dark haired boy looked antsy at the looks all the men were giving him. "I wasn't really going to knock him off of it. Haven't you ever said something as a threat you didn't really mean?"

"Fine, but just know that is dangerous." Sirius let out a breath of relief. He didn't want to think his pup would hurt somebody on purpose.

**"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.**

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; **

"Pup that sounds like you got awful close there."Sirius frowned down at his child.

"I didn't hurt him." Harry pouted. Why did they have to read these stupid books anyway? "I would have swerved if he didn't."

"But Harry the brooms were in bad condition. You might not have been able too," Severus tried to explain reasonably.

"Oh," Harry hadn't thought of that.

**Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.**

**"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.**

**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. **

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?" Draco looked astonished.

Harry shrugged, "Just the look in your eyes."

**"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.**

"Draco, you..." Severus stopped when he heard another voice speaking.

"Draco John Franklin, you do not take somebody's property and then destroy it. How would you like it if somebody did that to your stuff?" Remus scolded his child. He then turned to Neville. "I will replace your remembrall."

"That's okay Unc...Uncle Remus it didn't get broke. I got it back fine." Neville reassured him.

"How could you get it back fine?" Severus couldn't figure out how that was possible. "Draco threw it."

Sirius Black was shaking his head. He had a funny feeling he knew how, and he didn't know whether to be proud or angry.

**Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.**

Sirius had felt his son tense up beside him. He wanted to yell at his child for taking such a risk. It was his first time on a broom for Merlin's sake, and a defective broom at that. But he couldn't help but be proud of him, and he realized that was the feeling he was going to have to go with. His child needed positive reinforcement as much as scoldings. He had done something astonishing after all.

"Great flying Pup, I'm so proud of you." He just grinned at his child when he looked at him in wonder.

"Really? You're not mad?" Harry's voice was very timid.

Sirius bent down and kissed the black head. "No Kiddo. I'm proud that you could fly that well." Sirius saw the disappointed looks on his two friends and niece's faces. It seemed they all thought he should yell at Harry for this. "Yeah I wish you were on a different broom at the time and had more practice flying, but you handled it well and it just shows how really great a flyer that you are to be able to do that on such a broom and with no experience."

Neville who hadn't seen this was impressed with his friend and also touched that he would take such a chance for something that belonged to him. Draco was in two minds. He had just got scolded and thought sca...Harry would too, but instead he got praised. But the truth was he knew Harry really had done some amazing flying that day.

**"HARRY POTTER!"**

**His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them.**

**He got to his feet, trembling.**

"Why would you be trembling?" Sirius had that deep feeling of dread in his stomach again. Yes, he knew the boy would be in trouble, but it shouldn't have brought that reaction.

Harry didn't know how to answer. "She looked really mad." His answer was very quiet.

**"**_**Never**_**— in all my time at Hogwarts —"Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how **_**dare **_**you — might have broken your neck."**

Hermione saw how Harry was nervously biting his lip and realized he was worried about his dad's reaction to those words, as she watched him keep sending sneaky glances at the man. "That is not true. I didn't know anything about flying at the time, but I could tell Harry was in complete control of his broom." She scoffed at the idea that he would have crashed.

Harry gave her a brief smile before fidgeting with his shirt again. Was his dad going to yell at him? His head came up in surprise at the next words.

"He sure sounds like he was. I'm sure she was just worried because of the conditions of the brooms." Sirius may have been upset that is child took such a risk, but he did definitely show he was a natural, and he hated the way his pup seemed to be so worried at the moment.

**"It wasn't his fault, Professor —"**

**"Be quiet, Miss Patil —"**

**"But Malfoy —"**

**"That's **_**enough**_**, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."**

"Why wouldn't she let them explain? That isn't right." Remus was the one frowning down at the book in his hand.

"Sounds about right to me," Harry muttered so quietly only the werewolf heard him.

Remus stared at the green eyed boy hoping he would explain that, but he wasn't forthcoming with anything. He felt Sirius's eyes on him with a question, but he just shook his head and continued. Maybe the book would explain the reason Harry thought this was normal.

**Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it.**

**He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the** **doorstep?**

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose. Each new word was making him angry. McGonagall should not have scared Harry that badly. She was his head of house for Merlin's sake. She was supposed to be the closest thing to a parental figure at the school for the lions. You don't treat children like that even if they are in trouble. They need reassurances even if they are to be punished.

**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him.**

**She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.**

Everybody looked at the smallest of them with concerned filled eyes. The upset father was gritting his teeth, so he wouldn't start ranting about the woman's holier than thou attitude. What right did she have to make a child feel so afraid of his punishment?

Remus was having a hard time seeing his old head of house acting this way. He really hoped it was because Dumbledore had something to do with it. He really had thought she was fairer than that. Or could it be she was getting too old to be a professor? He knew she had been a professor more than thirty years. Had she forgotten what it was like to be a child and how insecure they were around authority figures?

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.**

**"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"**

**Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him?**

"What? Why would you think that, Harry?" Severus's turned worried eyes on his nephew.

Sirius felt that sense of dread again. The more they read this book the more he was convinced his son had been abused physically as a child. Why else would his mind go to thinking he was going to be caned? He looked down at the child sitting tensed by his side, as he waited for him to answer Sev's question?

"It was just a thought." The embarrassed boy muttered. "I was just nervous." He really hoped they believed him. He didn't want his dad to realize just how bad his life had been at the Dursleys. He was afraid he would actually go kill them and then he would lose him again.

Sirius had a feeling his child was lying to him. He was going to have to talk to him about what went on at the Dursleys, and about the consequences for lying.

The men were so busy looking at Harry that none of them noticed the way Draco was sending a commiserating look at the smaller boy. This made them miss that the older of the boys also seemed to know what it was like to feel a cane. They had no way of knowing that was the way Lucius Malfoy punished his son.

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.**

Remus and Severus realized who the boy was. Severus scrunched his face up in disbelief. He knew that his nephew got on the Quidditch team the first year, was this how it happened?

**"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.**

**"In here."**

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.**

"Did the Marauders teach him that?" Hermione asked with a disapproving look on his face.

Severus glanced at his daughter at her tone. He didn't understand why she would act like that.

"No Peeves knew those words before we came along?" Remus assured her.

"Yeah we may have contributed some things, but we weren't the only chaos makers to go to Hogwarts." Sirius teased her. "Just the best of them," He added as an afterthought.

**"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.**

**"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood — I've found you a Seeker."**

Sirius face morphed into a look of total shock. "You got on the team first year? That's not supposed to be possible."

"Yeah," Harry sent a hopeful quick glance at the man. Was he proud of him? He had always wanted to know if that would have made his dad proud. It didn't matter that Sirius Black was his father instead of James Potter. He still wanted to make his dad proud of his accomplishment.

Sirius saw the glance and it was like he knew exactly what was going through the little head. "I'm so proud of you, Pup. I knew you were brilliant when I saw you playing in third year, but this is totally amazing. You are the best kid a father could want." He hugged his child to him tight.

Harry couldn't speak through the lump in his throat. He had wanted this feeling his whole life, and he now had it as he hugged his dad back.

Draco was sitting there stunned. His school nemesis really had gotten on the team because of him. He had been so jealous because Harry Potter got on the team first year, and if he hadn't acted like a prat it wouldn't have happened. That was something to think about.

Neville smiled happily at his friend. He thought it was great that because Harry had done something nice to help him, that the other boy had been rewarded.

"Your Uncle James would have been so jealous to hear that?" Remus told the smiling boy.

Severus hadn't been happy that the Gryffindor got on the team in first year, but he couldn't help saying. "Your Uncle Regulus would have too. He complained all first year because he couldn't try out for the team."

Hermione looked torn. She knew Harry loved to fly and being on the team, but she had always felt it was wrong how he had gotten on. "Don't you guys think it was wrong for him to be rewarded for breaking the rules?"

Everybody in the room was now staring at the young girl. Harry couldn't help feeling a little hurt. He knew she had felt that way at the time, but he thought, since she had become his friend that attitude would have changed. Draco and Neville were wondering how she could have said that. Didn't she notice that she had wiped the smile off of Harry's face as if with an eraser? The men were all trying to decide how to answer her, but it was her father that spoke up.

"He didn't ask for that. He also didn't do it expecting to be rewarded. You heard the same as we did that he really thought he was going to be punished. Yes, it was dangerous because he didn't know if he could fly when he got on the broom, and because they are in such poor shape, but we all heard his thoughts as he flew. He didn't for one minute think he was in danger. He was in total control. So if you have a problem with the outcome, it should be with McGonagall not Harry. She is the one that made the decision."

Hermione tilted her head to the side and pondered her father's words. She remembered she had blamed Harry for that, but never once did she think McGonagall was in the wrong. Was that why it took so long for them to be friends?

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight**

**"Are you serious, Professor?"**

Sirius had noticed that Hermione's words had deflated his son's happy mood. He wanted to change that. "No I am."

"Mutt, not again," Severus groaned dramatically. The sound of childish laughter once again rang through the room.

**"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it.**

"Now that is saying something. Minerva is a diehard Quidditch fanatic and she has seen many talented players through the years." Remus pointed out.

**Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"**

**Harry nodded silently.**

"Not from what you dad said." Draco reminded Harry.

"True but I didn't know that then." Harry agreed.

**He didn't have a clue what was going on,**

"That is a common occurrence, especially in the magical world." Harry admitted ruefully.

"That's not your fault Harry." Neville defended his friend. "It wasn't like she explained anything when she led you in there."

"That is true Neville." Sirius smiled proudly at the Longbottom heir.

"Thanks Nev." Harry told him gratefully.

**but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.**

**He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," **

"Fifty feet?" Sirius was now not sure that was a good thing for a first dive. Yes he did great, but his pup didn't even know what he was doing at the time. He felt like his insides and emotions were bouncing up and down like a ball. One minute he was happy and the next scared.

**Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."**

"I take it Charlie Weasley is good?" Sirius asked having never seen the young man fly.

"According to Wood he could have played for England, but he wanted to work with dragons instead." Harry answered when nobody else did.

"That is impressive Harry." Remus grinned widely. "She is saying you are as good as a possible professional the first time you flew really."

Draco looked down. He couldn't help the feeling of jealousy at the man's words. He was supposed to be his father, but that sounded like he thought scarhead was better than him. He knew the werewolf had seen him fly in his third year.

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once. "Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.**

**"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.**

**"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light —speedy — **

Sirius growled remembering why his son was so light and speedy. He felt a hand on his arm. He looked down and saw concerned green eyes. "I'm okay Pup."

**we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."**

**"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. **_**Flattened **_**in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…"**

Sirius was now snickering at the look on Severus's face. When the children saw where he was looking they joined in the laughter. Deep chuckles were coming from Remus.

Severus scowled when he realized he was the cause of the laughter. "She broke the rules, because she didn't like my team winning. That's not funny." He crossed his arms in a huff. No he was not pouting. He didn't care what anybody said. He doesn't pout.

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.**

**"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you. **

"Excuse me! Did she really just threaten you? That blasted woman didn't even ask you if you wanted to play, and then threatens that if you don't do well she will punish you." Sirius was furious.

Everyone was exchanging nervous looks at the man's anger. Harry tried to calm him down. "Dad I don't think she really meant it."

"Did you think that at the time though?" He gave a knowing look when Harry turned his head away. "That's what I thought. Read Remus."

**Then she suddenly smiled.**

Sirius was giving a Snape worthy sneer at the book. _Yeah, you old bint threaten my pup and then smile at him. _He couldn't help it he was tired of people threatening his child, the people who were supposed to look out for and protect him.

**"Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."**

"Were you?" Harry blurted out. "I mean I know Uncle James was, but were you really that good too?"

"Pup, do you really want me to answer that? If I say yes your Uncle Sev will say I'm conceited and if I say no I would be lying."

The potions master rolled his eyes. "Yes he was good. Happy mutt?"

"Very! Thanks Nox. I'm glad you appreciate me," was the quick comeback.

The kids were getting more use to the teasing, but they really loved it. They couldn't help the laughter, as the tension left the room now that Sirius wasn't angry anymore.

**"You're **_**joking**_**."**

**It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.**

"Sweet Merlin miracles do happen." Neville exclaimed in awe.

Harry glanced at Hermione and soon they were both laughing while clutching their stomachs.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded not liking that he didn't know the joke.

"We told you Ron would eat anything. The truth is he would spend every minute eating if he was allowed." Hermione informed him as her laughing stopped before Harry's. "Neville is right it really is a miracle for him to have food in front of him and not to eat. I truly don't know how the boy isn't bigger than Dudley Dursley as much as he eats."

"I have to agree. I swear he could out eat Dudley most days." Harry assured them.

"Wow. I knew he didn't have table manners, but I didn't realize he ate that much." Draco spoke up. "But that is probably because I can't stand watching him eat as it puts me off my own food."

Harry wanted to defend his friend, but in all honesty he couldn't here. It really was gross to watch Ron eat most times.

**"**_**Seeker**_**?" he said. "But first years **_**never**_**— you must be the youngest house player in about —"**

**" — a century," **

"You were the youngest house player in a century?" It was Draco who spoke.

"Well that was what Oliver said." Harry was blushing at the looks he was getting now.

**said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."**

**Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.**

**"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."**

Draco scoffed. "Secrets always get out at Hogwarts."

"I don't know Cub. We had a lot of secrets when we were there." Remus grinned cheekily at his child.

"Us too," Hermione added pointing to Harry and herself.

"Not for long Hermione." Harry was glancing at the book while avoiding his dad's eyes. He really wished his secrets weren't going to come out.

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.**

**"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters."**

**"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."**

Harry was playing with the hem of his shirt again. He still felt guilty that he let the team down. Nobody seemed to notice the boy's new mood, as Remus continued to read.

**"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."**

Sirius sat forward with excitement. Had somebody found a passage they hadn't? Remus's voice had an air of excitement about it. Draco and Neville wondered why the two were acting that way, since they were the only ones not to know about the Marauders' map.

**"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."**

The two men looked disappointed now.

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**

Severus gave a sigh. How had he not noticed that Draco was always going around Harry?

**"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"**

"It probably would have been my last meal if I had actually gone back." Harry retorted without thinking. The gasps that followed those words had him quickly talking. "It was a joke guys."

But they all noticed he hadn't looked at his dad when he said that, including the man. This was bothering Sirius. He didn't like that his kid seemed to be lying to him constantly.

"Not a funny one Harry." Draco was feeling bad, because he too thought the other boy was lying. How many times had he said something about the Gryffindor's family? How many times had his cruel words hurt the other boy? And why would he give him a chance to be friends after the way he had acted? Nobody could see inside the messy head, but Draco was definitely rethinking things about not only Harry, but himself as well.

**"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.**

"There is that Slytherin side coming out." Severus smirked.

"Or just the Black side," Remus added. He knew that he was seeing Sirius coming out in the child. Why hadn't he saw that when he taught him?

**"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact."**

"Draco John, it is dangerous to call a wizard's duel." Remus was looking at his child with utter disbelief.

"Harry James, tell me you did not accept." Sirius demanded sternly.

"I didn't." Harry was quick to say.

Hermione was frowning at him in a disapproving way. He may not have actually agreed to it personally, but he showed up for it so that meant he did agree to it.

"**What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"**

"No actually Draco I hadn't." Harry smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes, but he couldn't suppress the small smile at the way Harry was teasing him.

**"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"**

"For the love of Godric, please tell me he did not just accept a wizard's duel for my pup." Sirius was holding his head. "How could anybody be that blo... idiotic?

"He was just trying to help me." Harry stated trying to defend his friend. Harry shrunk back when the blazing eyes of his father met his.

"Harry James," seeing the small flinch his pup gave had Sirius taking a deep breath before starting again. "Pup, what he did was dangerous."

"It wasn't like either one of us knew many spells, as we were first years." Harry said mutinously.

Sirius was again taking deep breaths, as Severus spoke up this time. "Harry, Draco was raised by Lucius Malfoy. He was taught spells before Hogwarts to not only defend himself but to use some mean spells. All dark pureblood families teach their children that, and your father knows that as he was made to learn them. That is why he is upset, because he knows that Draco could have really hurt you in a duel. You had been in school less than two weeks, so didn't know how to defend yourself against that. And the worst thing is Weasley was raised in the wizarding world, and had already said that he knew the Malfoys were in with the Dark Lord. He had to have known it was dangerous."

Harry looked between his professor, dad and Draco with gaping mouth. Neville seeing the conflicting emotions going through his friends eyes felt bad for him.

"They didn't duel though." He told them trying to get them all to calm down and realize that Harry had been fine.

Remus cocked his head as he looked at his godson. "They didn't? How do you know?"

"It should be in the book." Neville pointed to the book in the man's hands.

Sirius bent down and whispered in his son's ear. "I'm just worried about you, Kiddo."

Harry nodded as he snuggled into the man's side. He couldn't talk at the moment, as he was trying to access what Snape had said. Did Ron really know there was a chance that Harry could have been hurt? He had mentioned that his dad said Malfoy was one of Voldemort's men.

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.**

**"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."**

Draco was getting some stern looks from his godfather and the man claiming to be his father. Neither said anything though, and he knew it was because of Longbottom's announcement. He couldn't help feeling grateful to the chubby boy.

**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other.**

**"What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"**

Sirius closed his eyes and bit his tongue to keep from ranting. Thankfully Remus kept reading and nobody made a comment.

**"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie.**

Those silver-grey eyes popped open and fire was almost blazing in them. He really hadn't known Ron that well, but had thought he was a good friend of Harry's because of how much Harry seemed to care about the other boy. He was now remembering how shocked he was to see the redhead when they met in Hogsmeade during the school year. He had known how badly Ron's desertion had hurt his pup after his name had come from the goblet. But he was now beginning to think that Ron truly was not a good friend for his son to have had. Anybody who could talk about death that easily concerning something he had gotten him into didn't seem like somebody he wanted his pup to be around.

**Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. **

"See he didn't expect Draco to know any real spells." Harry blurted out in defense of his friend.

"Okay maybe he didn't, but it was still dangerous." Sirius tried to pull his anger back to hide from his son.

"Draco?" Remus called softly, and when his son looked at him asked. "Did you know how to duel?"

"Umm... yeah." He admitted nervously.

This had Hermione and Neville imagining what could have happened that night. They were now thankful the Slytherin hadn't shown up.

**I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."**

"Did you?" Remus's voice had a hopeful quality to it.

Draco nodded. "I knew he was raised by muggles, so I was sure he would say no."

Remus actually looked relieved at this news. His cub hadn't challenged Harry so he could hurt him. It made him feel so much better to know that.

**"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"**

**"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.**

"Okay, I think you're right." Severus had to admit. "Weasley hadn't a clue about a wizard's duel if that is the advice he is giving, not that it isn't good advice when you are fighting in a battle kind of duel, but in a duel where it is claimed no contact and you agree to it. You really don't want to use contact, as you could lose your magic."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed in horror. "Why?"

"Because accepting is binding like a magical contract," Remus answered. He started reading, again so he didn't see the way Harry and Hermione were staring at Draco, and wondering why he hadn't lost his magic for not showing up. Was it only the challenged one that was bound?

**"Excuse me." They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.**

**"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.**

Severus was the one looking at the book with anger now. He was getting tired of hearing Weasley talk rudely to his daughter.

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —"**

**"Bet you could," Ron muttered.**

"Princess, how in the world did you become friends with him if he always spoke to you like that?" Sirius's confusion was evident.

"It should be coming up soon I'm sure." Hermione answered, as she noticed the way her father was clutching his chair arms and looking like he was trying to snap them in half. Why was he doing that?

**"— and you **_**mustn't **_**go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."**

Sirius caught Severus's eye. He wanted to see if the man was going to say something. This was getting old his niece's attitude was a real disappointment to him. He was now beginning to wonder how Harry ever became friends with her. It seemed Severus knew what was going through his mind. He would have thought he used Legimency on him if it wasn't for the fact he knew Occlumency and had his Head of House ring on, both would make his mind impenetrable.

"Hermione, you weren't friends with Harry at this time, right?" At her nod Severus continued. "Why did you think it was your place to tell another student what they could or couldn't do? You weren't a prefect or close to the student."

"I didn't want him to get in trouble." She thought that should be obvious.

"No Hermione from what you said you didn't want Gryffindor to lose points and even called him selfish because of it." Sirius was the one talking now. "I could understand if you were worried he would get hurt, but that didn't seem to cross your mind. The same happened in the flying lesson."

"Well they said you did the same thing when you were in school." She was pointing at the other two men as she answered defensively.

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but Severus shook his head. "No, Hermione what Sirius did was different. Yes, he would tell us off if we were doing something that could get us or somebody else hurt. He did that because it was his way of protecting people, especially his friends. But like he said you don't seem the least concerned that Harry could be hurt in these situations, but how it affects you and your house's points. You said Harry is being selfish, but really you are the one being selfish here. You heard the conversation, so you know he didn't accept the duel, but you are acting like he is a terrible person for it. You're my daughter and I don't want to see anybody hurt your feelings or be mean to you, but I can honestly say if you kept talking to me like that if we were in school together, well I would have avoided you like the plaque."

Hermione didn't know what to think. Had she been selfish there? She hadn't been worried about whether Harry would get hurt at the time. She started remembering other times that she had acted like that. The flying car incident came to mind, she had heard they flew the car and crashed it but never asked if they had been hurt, and when he blew up his aunt with accidental magic she never asked what caused it. She realized her father was right and that made her feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"Don't worry about it Hermione. It's in the past and you're my best friend. We're cool." He smiled reassuringly at her, and was rewarded with a small smile in return.

**"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.**

"Harry even if it's was true there was no need to be rude about it." Sirius pointed out.

"I know, and I'm sorry Hermione."

"Please say we aren't going to be constantly saying sorry for everything that happened in the last four years." Draco whined. He knew he would be saying it a lot if that was the case. Laughter was his answer.

**"Good-bye," said Ron.**

"I didn't realize just how rude Ron is." Remus wondered why he hadn't noticed that before.

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). **

All three men were looking at the blond boy with concern. "Neville, were you hurt worse than we thought?" Remus put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"No. I forgot the password into the tower." He was blushing now.

"But the prefects are supposed to make sure the younger kids are in the tower before they go to bed." Severus protested.

"Uh... that's never happened as far as I know." Harry was looking to his fellow Gryffindors to see if they knew that.

"Never?" Draco wondered why it was different for them than Slytherins.

"No." Hermione frowned.

"I don't understand that? It was one of my duties when I was a prefect." Remus looked concerned about the changes. "Maybe they stopped the practice."

"No they didn't." Severus put an end to that thought. "It is still part of the duties of the prefects as a way to protect the younger kids. They are supposed to make sure all third year and below are in the common room or dorms before they can retire for the night. Don't get me wrong I know some sneak out afterwards, but they are obligated to make sure they are there before retiring for the night."

**Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them."**

"Well that is some good advice. It is always a good idea to try to dodge curses as some can't be blocked." Sirius instructed.

**There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today.**

"But you will do it anyway, since that is the Marauder gene in you." Remus shook his head with a fond smile remembering all of the times he did the same thing, and he knew Sirius and James were worse than Frank and himself when it came to that.

**On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness — this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it.**

Harry heard the sigh of disappointment from his dad, and he couldn't help the feeling of shame that ran through him. He didn't want to let his father down, but he felt like he had. He kept his eyes downcast, so he didn't have to see the look on the face of the only adult that had really been there for him. He pulled slightly away from the man's side, not wanting to make him have to sit close to such a disappointment.

Sirius had his eyes closed. He sighed disappointed that his son and nephew had been forced into a situation that they had become enemies. He really wanted to kill the old coot that had brought this about by his meddling in their lives. He swore to himself he would make that man pay in a very painful way. He had been born a Black after all. He might not like most of his family or the way they had acted, but one part of being a Black he took to heart. Blacks were well known for their desire for revenge, and they wouldn't stop until they got it.

His eyes popped open in surprise when he felt his pup moving away from him. When he looked over at him he saw the way he was staring down morosely. What was wrong with him? Had he missed something? He had been thinking so hard that maybe he hadn't caught what happened.

"What's the matter Pup? Why are you upset?"

Harry didn't say anything. He just sat looking down. He looked up in surprise though when he felt himself pulled close to his dad's side again. Green eyes met grey and it floored Harry when all he saw in those grey eyes was concern and confusion. There was not a hint of disappointment in them. Had he misjudged what that sigh meant? They held eye contact for a couple of minutes not a word spoken before Harry smiled in relief and got one back in return.

"It's nothing Dad. Uncle Remus, you can read again."

**Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."**

**They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, **

**"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."**

**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.**

All the males in the room were frowning now. Why was she acting like this was anything to do with her? What would make her think it was her right to treat others like this?

**"**_**You!**_**" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"**

**Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering. **

Hermione looked hurt. "I was only trying to help."

Harry felt guilty at the look on his best friend's face. "I know. I'm sorry I thought that."

Draco couldn't believe Harry apologized for that. She was interfering in his business, so Harry had the right to think that. Little did he know that his Uncle Sirius was thinking the same thing, but was biting his lip not to say anything to take away from his son's apology, though he felt it wasn't needed or deserved.

**"Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.**

**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.**

Hermione was glaring at her small friend, as if waiting for another apology. She crossed her arms in a huff when none was forthcoming, because the boy wasn't even looking at her.

Severus had noticed his daughter's attitude. He was shocked not only from how she was acting in the book but here as well. He did not understand why she thought in the book that it was her place to tell Harry off. And he couldn't believe she was looking angry because of his thoughts. The young boy had already apologized once for his thoughts, and now she was acting like she expected another a few sentences later.

**"Don't you **_**care **_**about Gryffindor, do you **_**only **_**care about yourselves, **_**I **_**don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."**

Severus was wondering what had happened to his sweet baby girl that she had turned out so uncaring about people. What made her think things like points were more important than people? Didn't she see that her attitude was actually the selfish one here? He didn't say anything this time, but hoped she was remembering what was said earlier as she heard this.

**"Go away."**

**"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so —"**

**But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a night time visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.**

"That's not good. Why would she do that? Yes, I know those in the portraits can move around, but those guarding the common rooms are not supposed to. They are supposed to be at their post at all times in case of an emergency. What if McGonagall needed to get in? You kids could have left to go get her because someone was sick or something, but she wouldn't be able to enter until that woman came back." Severus was fuming.

**"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.**

**"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."**

"As much as I don't like the weasel, he does have a point. Nobody asked you to follow them out there." Draco commented though it hurt to agree with the weasel on anything.

Remus noticed but the black haired children glaring at his cub so continued to read before they could say something. He liked the truce they had going on and didn't want it to end.

**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them. "I'm coming with you," she said.**

"Why would you go with them?" Severus asked his daughter. "You should have stayed there until the fat lady came back, now you will get in as much trouble as they do."

**"You are **_**not**_**."**

**"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."**

"That wouldn't have mattered. You are not allowed to be walking around the castle for any reason at night, unless you are going to your head of house or the hospital wing. If you had stayed there you might not have gotten in trouble, because you could have pointed out that you got locked out because the portrait was empty." Remus was the one that explained this.

**"You've got some nerve —" said Ron loudly.**

**"Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something."**

**It was a sort of snuffling.**

**"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.**

**It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.**

"That is ridiculous. That a child has to sleep outside their common room." Severus was fuming. "Where were the prefects, the headboy or girl or your head of house? They are supposed to make rounds and check outside the common rooms just for this scenario."

"Neville, why didn't you go to your head's office and ask for the password?" Remus asked in a soothing way, since he noticed his godson's embarrassment.

"I didn't know where it was at the time?" He mumbled lowly.

"What do you mean you didn't know where it was?" Severus was gawping at the boy.

"Well I didn't go to her office until around the end of the year." He explained.

Severus Snape was pinching the bridge of his nose to try and calm down. He knew his godson was afraid of him, and he didn't think it would help any if he yelled like he wanted to do. He pushed the anger behind his shields. "Neville are you telling me that McGonagall did not have a meeting with her lions the second evening to explain the rules and where her office was?" He didn't like the look the three Gryffindors had on their faces. "She didn't show up in your common room on September second for a house meeting?"

"I've only seen her in the common room four times once is second year and three times in third year, and only one was to talk to the whole house." Harry told him. "And none of them were for what you said."

"I don't understand what is going on with the lion house." Remus was looking concerned. "Severus is right Minerva always had a meeting on the second. Prefects aren't doing their jobs. And the lions are suffering for it."

**"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."**

"Hours? That is unacceptable." Sirius was as angry and confused as his friends. "An eleven year old with nobody looking out for him is not right. I don't think parents would be happy to know their young children are made to look out for themselves to this extent."

**"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."**

**"How's your arm?" said Harry.**

"You really do have your mum's gentle heart." Sirius praised his son.

**"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."**

**"Good — well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later —"**

**"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."**

"So now you are going with them too and all because that stupid portrait idiot isn't doing her job." Severus snapped. He could not believe all four of these kids were out on the same night.

"Uhh... yeah," The blond boy gulped at the man's obvious anger.

"I'm not mad at you, Neville. I'm mad that you are put in a situation like that." The dour man explained in a more reasonable tone trying to ease the fear he saw on the child's face.

**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville. "If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."**

"You hex my daughter or godson, and I will show you hexing." Snape sneered at the book.

Hermione couldn't help the small smile that these words brought. Neville was in shock even after all that had happened the last few days, he hadn't expected that.

**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.**

"How did you know that?" Hermione was staring at her best friend in shock.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It just seemed like it to me."

**They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.**

**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet.**

Remus was looking worriedly at his son. Why wasn't he there? To issue a challenge and not show up for it after being accepted could cost him his magic.

**The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once.**

"Actually that is good thinking pup. Always be prepared in such a situation, but as he called a wizard's duel to do that would be as dangerous for him, as you using physical contact would be for you." Sirius informed them all. He saw that his pup didn't know this still. He hated that his child was so uninformed about their world.

**The minutes crept by.**

**"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.**

Draco scoffed. "Not hardly." The attitude that he had gotten from being raised as a Malfoy was on his face now.

The other three kids were exchanging surprised looks, if that was the case why hadn't he showed up?

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak — and it wasn't Malfoy.**

The three men tensed in worry.

**"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."**

"Filch." Sirius whispered. He hated that man from his own school days. He didn't want him around any child but especially these four.

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.**

**"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."**

Everybody turned as one to the messy-haired Slytherin. "That blasted cat caught me okay. Filch showed up before I could get away, so I told him that I was looking for him because I knew that some Gryffindors were going to be in the trophy room. He let me go because of it."

"He should have brought you to me." Severus scowled.

"I told him if he did I wouldn't tell him where the Gryffindors were going to be." Draco confessed. "I knew you would not only punish me for the school but as my godfather."

The young Gryffindors were once again exchanging looks. They really could understand that. The thought of one punishment would be bad enough but two for the same thing. Yeah they could see Draco letting his self preservation kick in.

**"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run, he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor. The clanging ****and ****crazing were enough to wake the whole castle.**

Neville was blushing furiously. "I'm sorry." He stammered.

"Don't worry about it Nev." Harry waved off the apology. "It was an accident."

**"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going — they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.**

**"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.**

"Trying to keep up with you was hard." Neville said defensively.

"You can say that again." Hermione smiled at her friend. "He always leaves me in the dust."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I've had lots of practice running away."

Sirius tried not to let his anger at the comment out. He hated that his child had gotten fast out of necessity to keep from being beaten up.

**"I —**_**told**_**— you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I — told — you."**

The dog animagus broke out laughing. This had Harry looking at him strangely. "What's so funny?"

"Your Uncle Reg would do that too when we were kids. It was always at a time that it really wasn't the best time to do it. I always thought we were going to get caught anyway, because he was in a lecture mode." Sirius couldn't help missing his brother even more at the moment. It hurt not having his twin around. Yeah they weren't exactly identical like the Weasley twins, but he was still like a part of him, and losing him was like somebody had taken a knife and cut part of him away.

**"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."**

**"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."**

"That's not true." Draco huffed in annoyance.

"We know that now." Harry tried placating the other boy.

"I don't understand something." Hermione's face was scrunched up as if she was trying to figure something out.

"What don't you understand Princess?" Sirius inquired curiously.

"Well why didn't Draco lose his magic for not showing up for the duel?" At the looks she was receiving she hurried on. "I don't mean I wanted him to, but I was wondering why he wasn't obligated into the contract is all."

Severus nodded when he realized what she wanted to know. "I think it's because Harry didn't actually accept the duel. Weasley accepted for him, and that really isn't binding. Draco's lucky," Here he gave a stern look at his snake. "If Harry had accepted then he would have lost his magic for not showing up."

"Would Harry have lost his magic too?" Neville hated to think of somebody losing their magic. He knew what it felt like to not have magic, after the way his family had treated him for years.

"No because he showed up. It wasn't his fault he couldn't fulfill the duel's obligation." Sirius said with certainty.

"Please tell me you knew that you wouldn't have lost your magic by not showing up." Remus pleaded with his son.

"I wasn't for sure at first, but after I thought about it I hoped I wouldn't." Draco was looking uncomfortable at the glares he was getting from the men in the room.

**Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.**

"Humph," Hermione didn't like that.

**"Let's go."**

_All of a sudden the air in the room shimmered. A tall black haired man wearing black trousers, a grey long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black boots stood in the room. He was transparent and none of the occupants noticed him. His back was to the people in the room. He was staring at a familiar tapestry on the wall. "Bloody Hell, what am I doing here? I was supposed to be with my real family. Oh Salazar don't let me be with Father or Merlin forbid Mother."_

_He was so lost in the horror of thinking he was going to see his parents any minute he didn't even notice the voices behind him. He brought his hands up to his face and covered it. Why did Lily and James get to be with the guys and kids and he get stuck in hell? Regulus Black-Snape thought his heart was breaking. Was it too much that he wanted to see the love of his life again? To want to see his kitten? It had been so long. These thoughts were running through his head until he heard a voice speaking. It took a minute for it to register but he knew that voice. It sounded like Remus was reading something aloud. _

_He spun on the spot and his eyes took in a room full of people. The first person to really register with him was the only female in the room. She was a beautiful with long black wavy hair, a female version of Sirius and himself at that age. It was as if his feet were on castors, as he hurried to his daughter. _

"_Oh Kitten, you are more beautiful than I imagined. I've missed you so much." He tried to wrap his arms around her, but they went right through her. He pulled them back enough so it looked like he was hugging her to him._

_With great effort he pulled away from his daughter to take in the others in the room. He next made his way to his husband. He knelt before the man and looked up into the face of the love of his life. Memorizing each new line on the face he loved so much._

"_I've missed you, Severus Tobias Snape, not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you, yearned to be with you again. Please hear me my love, so I can come home." A sad smile adorned the face of the younger Black twin when no recognition appeared on his husband's face. He now wrapped his arms around his husband like he had his daughter. "I've always loved you." He yelled in the man's ear, but nothing seemed to get through._

_He saw Johnny and Neville and took in the changes to both children. He hugged each in turn even if they couldn't feel it. He noticed the new scars on Remus's face and hurt for his friend. But it was to the love seat that held his twin and nephew he went to next. He noticed the eyes of his big brother were hiding pain behind them. He knew at once this had to do with the stay in Azkaban his twin had suffered. He didn't have a clue how long that stay was, but he was thankful that the man wasn't crazy from it. He could see the love his brother had for his child, as he had an arm wrapped loosely around the little boy's shoulders._

_His arms went around Sirius in the semblance of a hug, just like he had given the others. "Sirius, please hear me." He begged into the man's ear loudly. He pulled back to see if he had and was once again disappointed. _

_He then wrapped his arms around the smallest of the children. He didn't understand why that Harry would be the smallest. Sirius was the tallest of all of them and also the one with the broadest shoulders. He could tell that his nephew really had, had a bad childhood with Lily's sister. He felt anger at the thought of his nephew being treated so badly that he had his growth stunted._

_He finally walked over to the werewolf. He knew James said that Remus was their best bet, but he couldn't help wanting to have made first contact with his husband or twin. He had hoped their being animagi that had sensitive hearing would have helped.  
_

"_REMUS, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He shouted as loud as he could._

Remus dropped the book he was holding and started rubbing his ear frantically. It felt like a fly had flown in it and was buzzing around in there for all it was worth.

"Remus, are you okay?" Sirius sent a concerned look at his friend as soon as the book hit the floor.

"It feels like a fly is in my ear buzzing around." He moaned as he continued to rub it.

_Regulus heard that with glee. James was right they needed to keep trying with Remus. He moved to the other ear. "REMUS IT'S ME REGULUS. PLEASE HEAR ME." This time when he shouted he felt like he was ripping his vocal cords with how loud he went._

Remus grabbed his other ear, as pain shot through it. What the hell was going on?

Severus got to his feet and hurried to his friend. He pulled his wand and ran a diagnostic spell, but it showed nothing out of the ordinary. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong." He informed the others.

"Remus?" Sirius also hurried to his friend's side.

"I don't know Sirius. In a way it kind of reminds me of that dog whistle that Lily picked up from a muggle pet store. You remember the one that seemed to make no sound unless you guys were in your animagus forms, but caused me pain anyway." Remus tried to explain while still rubbing his ears.

"You mean the ones that are set for a higher pitch that humans can't hear?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think that is exactly what Lily said they did." Remus nodded.

"Maybe somebody is using one in the neighborhood." Harry suggested.

Sirius was shaking his head. "No the wards around this house won't let any outside noise in."

_Regulus was disappointed when after a few more minutes they all sat back down and Remus picked the book up. But he did wonder if Sev or Sirius being in their animagus forms would make it easier to be heard. He would have to make sure to tell the others to yell at them if they caught either one that way. He decided since he could feel a drain from the yelling already that he would wait and see if he could get a chance with Nox or Padfoot. Hopefully one of them would change forms before he had to leave. He sat himself on his husband's lap, even if the man couldn't tell it._

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.**

**It was Peeves.**

"Really? You kids have bad luck?" Sirius snorted at the thought. Here the kids were trying to get away and they run into chaos.

"It's Harry. He has bad luck and you haven't seen anything yet." Hermione said in what Sirius thought was an ominous tone.

**He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.**

**"Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."**

**Peeves cackled.**

"Peeves likes having that power over you," Remus actually smirked. He really did like the poltergeist.

**"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."**

**"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."**

**"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."**

"Aww... he's playing with you." Sirius grinned. He knew how the funny little dude acted.

"He's threatening to turn us in." Neville pointed out.

"_What's going on here? Turn them in for what? Why are they out at midnight anyway?" Regulus fired off questions one after the other. He pouted when he didn't get any answers._

**"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake.**

"What a dunderhead." Severus sneered just like his evil dungeon bat persona.

Harry glared at him. "He didn't know he was playing with us."

_Regulus looked on shocked. What was that all about?_

"Harry, don't take that tone with your uncle." Sirius scolded. "I know you are defending your friend, but that doesn't give you the right to be disrespectful."

"Sorry." He mumbled. "He was just trying to get him to leave us alone."

**"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"**

Draco could only think that it sounded like his Uncle Sev was right. Weasel did sound like a dunderhead. But he didn't say anything, since he saw how upset Harry was.

**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked.**

Severus tensed up. They couldn't be where he thought they were. Could they? He looked over at his daughter, nephew and godson to make sure they were alright.

_Regulus wondered what had made the worry line between his husband's brow pop up all of a sudden. _

**"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"**

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.**

"Filch can run?" Draco gasped in surprise.

"If it's to get students in trouble, you bet he can, Cub." Remus responded with a rueful look. He hated that old caretaker.

**"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled.**

**She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "**_**Alohomora**_**!"**

"You can use Harry's wand? That is impressive." Sirius beamed at his niece. The other men looked impressed too.

**The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.**

Severus relaxed. He knew that they weren't in the third floor corridor now. He knew the door had a special locking charm on it, so it couldn't be unlocked with a simple Alohomora. He really had been worried there for a minute.

**"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."**

**"Say 'please.'"**

**"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now **_**where did they go**_**?"**

"He's not going to tell you. He hates you more than all the students together do." Severus snorted. He was feeling so much better now that he knew his fear was for nothing.

"How is that even possible? The students despise the man." Draco was looking awed at the thought.

**"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.**

**"All right —**_**please**_**."**

**"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"**

Laughter rang out from all but the three young Gryffindors. Only the man who was invisible noticed this.

**And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**

**"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay — get **_**off**_**, Neville!"**

_Regulus noticed that the three lions were getting nervous for some reason. His daughter was looking nervously at her papa. His nephew was shooting his dad apprehensive looks, while Neville was squirming in his seat as he looked down. He seemed to be the only one noticing the kids' reactions._

**For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute.**

**"**_**What**_**?"**

**Harry turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare — this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.**

"What do you mean you think you walked into a nightmare?" Sirius was glaring at his son waiting for an answer.

Severus had sat forward so fast that Regulus's body had his husband coming through it. "Don't tell me that you are where I think you are." He demanded of his daughter, his fear making the words harsher than he meant.

_Regulus didn't like the sensation of the way it felt to have his husband sitting forward through him, so he stood up and went to his child. He stood behind her with his hands trying to hold her shoulders. He could tell that his husband was truly afraid for their child and that scared him._

"Can you just read Uncle Remus?" Neville piped up. He knew the other two did not want to answer their fathers, and he couldn't blame them. He knew when the words were read out both men were going to be angry.

**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.**

Severus sat there slack-jawed. How was that possible? He knew that door was warded, but his daughter used a first year spell to open it. What the hell was going on? He was so shocked he couldn't even speak, just let out an unmanly squeak.

Sirius noticed the frightened look that had appeared in Sev's eyes and that alone scared the bloody hell out of him. He wrapped his arms around his son so tightly that Harry couldn't even move. It was if he thought holding his son close could protect his child from what he was about to hear.

Remus had looked up at the sound Severus made, and he also noticed the fearful look. He reached over and pulled Neville close with one arm when he saw the way Sirius was holding Harry.

_Regulus was taking in the fear in all of the men's eyes and the way three of the children were looking down and not meeting anyone's eyes. The only child to not seem to know what was going on was Johnny, and the poor boy was looking at everybody in the room with clear confusion on his face. It was when he saw his husband reach over and lift his daughter up and place her on his lap while holding her as close as he could, that made him realize that his baby girl was in danger in the book. Even through his fear he noticed his daughter looked shocked at her papa's actions. This worried Regulus almost as much as whatever had Sev so afraid. He turned worried eyes towards Remus when he heard him start reading again._

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.**

"What the bloody hell is that doing there?" Sirius sputtered as he pulled his pup onto his lap. He pulled his wand and held it in his hand as if to protect his child from what he had just heard, not even realizing through his fear that no danger was present.

Remus head came up with a jerk from his reading. He pulled Neville even closer, as he glared at Severus. "What the hell is a cerberus doing in a school full of children? That bloody dog is supposed to guard the gates of Hades not be around kids. Doesn't that old coot know how dangerous that is? He tells a whole school full of kids not to go there because it's dangerous and then only puts a first year spell on it to keep them out. I wonder just how many children faced that bloody monster?"

"I don't understand." Severus said as he held his child close. "I know there was a ward on that door that Dumbledore himself invented. He only told a few of us how to get past it. For somebody to figure it out should have taken at least ten minutes if not longer, and none of the kids should have been able to even NEWT students. It was that complex of a spell. What happened that made it open for a simple first year unlocking spell?"

_Regulus seemed to be the only one who noticed the looks his daughter and nephew were exchanging. He would swear they were looks of suspicion and betrayal. What was going on here? He was behind his husband's chair and had leaned forward with his arms around his family._

Draco was looking at the three Gryffindors in horror. They had faced such a monster in first year. He couldn't help feeling guilty, since he knew they were out there because of him. Draco wondered how he would have felt if they had died that night because he was acting like a prat.

**Harry groped for the doorknob — between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.**

"You're damn right you'll take Filch." Sirius mumbled into the hair of his pup. He still held his wand at the ready.

**They fell backward — Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.**

All four men let out relieved sighs. Though none let the children move from their embraces. They didn't care if the kids felt embarrassed or not they had to reassure themselves they were still alive.

**"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.**

**"Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.**

"You guys had to have been terrified." Draco said looking at them with sympathy. "I'm sorry me acting like a prat made it possible for you to have to face that." The guilt inside him was eating him alive.

"It wasn't your fault Draco." Harry reassured him having noticed the guilty look. He knew what it felt like to blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault after all. "I don't blame you."

"Me either." Neville smiled at his godbrother to show him there were no hard feelings.

"Draco, you had no way of knowing we would end up there, so don't blame yourself. We don't blame you." Hermione added still in shock to be on her father's lap. She wouldn't say it out loud for fear of what the man would say, but she was glad for the first time that they had run into Fluffy that night, since it meant her father was acting like a real father to her.

"They are right Cub. This wasn't your fault, it was that old coots for putting that dog in the school in the first place. He endangered every student in the school that year." Remus's eyes actually had amber showing in them of the thought of Dumbledore's callous attitude of protecting his students.

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.**

"Oh Neville," Remus hugged the boy tighter, while Severus and Sirius looked on with concerned eyes.

**"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."**

"_Who is this Ron? Oh come on guys, how can I follow the story if I don't know who is who?" Regulus pouted pitifully even though nobody could see._

**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"**

"Princess, how in Merlin could you notice what it was standing on? Shouldn't you have been making sure those heads weren't getting to near?" Sirius looked at his niece like she was deranged.

Hermione blushed before burying her face in her father's chest. "I looked down because those heads were scary." Her admission was muffled but still heard. She was surprised to feel her father rubbing her back soothingly. It took all of her self-control not to cry. She couldn't remember the last time she was held like this. Her adoptive parents were never demonstrative, and the little they did show stopped about the time she started primary school.

**"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."**

"Me too, even if it was a scary sight," Neville agreed. That was the scariest thing he had ever seen.

**"No, **_**not **_**the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."**

Severus actually groaned at that. He knew his nephew had too much of both his parents in him. The kid wouldn't have left that sentence alone. It rankled to know his daughter gave the boy the thirst to find out more.

"Sev, what was that groan for?" Sirius had that sinking feeling of dread again. He knew that groan meant nothing good.

"I was just thinking that sentence would have made Harry totally curious. Something he gets from both, you and Lily which means he has a bigger dose of curiosity." He was looking at the little raven head boy as he spoke.

**She stood up, glaring at them. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled.**

"Excuse me Mira Lily, you did not really say that? Did you?" Severus was glaring down at his daughter in his arms.

_Regulus looked as if he had been sucker-punched. His little girl thought expelled was worse than being killed. What the …" Why would she think that?_

Hermione just nodded into the irate father's chest. Severus was stunned. Why would his little girl think that?

"Princess, why would you think expelled was worse than killed?" Sirius asked gently.

She looked up and they could see the tears in the grey eyes. "My adoptive parents thought academics was the most important thing, as soon as I started school they let me know they expected me to be the best. I soon learned to put my studies above any and everything, or I was a disappointment."

Severus cradled his daughter closer and whispered in her ear. "You could never be a disappointment Hermione. You are a special girl and I know you barely know me this way, but I'm proud to be your father." To the man's shock she was soon sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. He just sat and rocked her while the others looked on. Of course he didn't know that his husband was still wrapped around them both, trying to give them love and comfort even if they couldn't feel it.

**Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."**

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open. "No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you."**

**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something… What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide — except perhaps Hogwarts.**

**It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**

"I'm not going to like where this is going am I?" Sirius demanded of his pup.

A sheepish look and shrug was his only answer.

When Remus realized that no answer was forthcoming he said. "That was the end of the chapter. Whose turn is it next?"

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20 Not the Way to Make Friends

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world still belong to JK Rowlings. I'm still sad about that, but I'm also still having fun in her world of make believe.**

**Punishments in this chapter. I have a line break before the actual spanking and a continued line after for those who don't like to read that sort of thing. Please don't bash me for writing this as you have been warned.**

"**Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

_(Parts in italics are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts.)_

(Parts in not in either are written by the authors of this story)

**Chapter 20 Not The Way To Make Friends**

Nobody answered Remus as they were all trying to take in what the last chapter had contained. Severus was still consoling his crying daughter. He was furious how those muggles had raised her, and that she could have been killed. He was also still trying to figure out how a door that he knew had a special warding lock could be opened with Alohomora. He knew for a fact that it was there, because he had opened it a couple of times himself. He had a funny feeling Dumbledore had done something that made both options available. He knew for a fact that the only reason he but the special ward up was all four heads of houses had insisted on it. It looked like that was just to appease them, and the man had still left the other available. This was pointing more and more to the conclusion that he had set Harry up.

Harry had finally realized he was sitting on his dad's lap. Red with embarrassment he tried to pull away, but everytime he did his dad just held him more securely. It seemed the man didn't want to let his child go, though he had put his wand away at least.

Harry in desperation to be free exclaimed. "Dad I need to go to the loo."

To his relief he was reluctantly let go. He hurried from the room and headed to the bathroom. He didn't really have to go, but he didn't want to have lied to his dad again, so he decided to take advantage of the break anyway.

When he returned five minutes later, it was to see that Neville was now holding the book and no longer being held in a strangling hold by Remus. Hermione was once again in her own chair, though it did seem closer to Snape's now. When her eyes met his she gave a small smile through red-rimmed eyes. He hurried back to his seat by his dad. He left a little room between them, but this didn't seem to be what the man wanted, as he tugged Harry closer and draped an arm loosely over his shoulder.

_Regulus was once again ensconced on his husband's lap. He could tell that his love was angry, and wished there was some way he could calm him down. He was watching the way his daughter kept shooting her papa glances, as if she was trying to figure him out. It made him realize that James had been right, and that they hadn't been together very long. He had so many questions he wanted answered, and he didn't know how to get them._

_He pulled out some parchment and a self inking quill and started writing. He noticed that as he wrote he could see the words in the red ink he was using. It evidently was as invisible to the others as he was. This made him take in his own appearance even though he was transparent his clothes were the right color, not like when you saw a ghost where they were completely white in their transparency. He seemed to be a cross between a ghost and a poltergeist was his best guess. He was writing all of this down, because he wondered if he could research this, and maybe it would help them make contact easier._

"**Halloween,"** Neville read out loud.

"I hate Halloween." Harry grumbled. "It was bad enough when before I knew I was a wizard, but since then it has become even worse."

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione looked confused, "Oh not the part about since you found out about the magical world, but the part before that."

Harry gave a shifty glance at his dad, and saw he was waiting expectantly for his answer. "I was locked in my cupboard every year for Halloween with no food at the Dursleys. Dudley went trick or treating and had a sleepover party, and he always made sure he and his friends jumped on the steps over my head, knocking dust and spiders down on me. The next day Aunt Petunia would let me out before Dudley and his friends got up to cook for them all, and then they would chase me down and beat me up. They always caught me then, because I had to clean up afterwards, so they would be waiting outside for me." He said all this in a very quiet voice, without raising his eyes from his lap. He wished he hadn't said anything at all.

_Regulus was staring appalled at his nephew. How could anybody treat a child like that? He looked at his brother and saw the unmistakable lust for revenge that all the Blacks had. It was shocking for him to see his twin fight it back though, and instead he pulled his child closer while bending and kissing the scarred forehead. What had made Sirius change so much? He knew his brother would have normally jumped up and gone after the culprits that hurt somebody he loved._

"I love you, Pup. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." The animagus's voice was croaky.

"It's not your fault Dad. I don't blame you, and I have you now." Harry smiled reassuringly at his father.

"Yes, you do Pup, and I won't leave you again." He vowed into the raven locks.

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful.**

"Yeah even though I hadn't intended to do it I had turned you in, and I couldn't see how you got away with it. And trust me I would never have dreamed that was what happened." Draco shook his head thinking only Gryffindors could get into that kind of mess.

**Indeed, by the next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one.**

"I beg your pardon." Sirius was looking at his son sternly. "You, young man better hope you do no such thing."

Harry gulped nervously. That sure didn't sound good for him when the rest of this book was read. "Yes Sir." He finally stammered out without meeting those grey eyes.

**In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.**

"I would like to know that too." Remus was looking pensive, as he tried to figure out what it could be.

"Whatever it is I have a funny feeling it shouldn't be hidden in a school." Sirius snapped. "It has to be something with the potential to be dangerous, if they need that dog to guard it."

Harry and Hermione were exchanging looks. They were wondering just how much trouble they were going to be in by the end of the book.

_Regulus who had been watching his daughter noticed the glances the two were sharing. He could tell that they had found out whatever it was. Please don't let that be because they had gotten near that dog again. Yes, this time had been an accident, but he would not be happy if his kitten had gone near it on purpose._

**"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.**

**"Or both," said Harry.**

Severus looked appraisingly at his nephew. It seemed the boy was smarter than he ever let on. He was really thinking the young man deliberately held himself back in school for some reason, and the more they read the more certain he was.

**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues.**

**Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again.**

"Well you better be thinking the same thing Pup. I don't want you anywhere near that dog." He gave his child a look that clearly said I am dead serious.

Harry really wasn't looking forward to having the rest of this chapter read, or the book for that matter. Why couldn't they be reading a book about Draco's life or even Neville's? This just wasn't fair. He crossed his arms and sat there with a pout on his face.

Sirius did not like what that look meant. He had that funny feeling of dread again. It didn't help when he saw the knowing look Severus was giving his son.

**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus.**

Harry was now squirming from the glares he was getting from Snape and Hermione. He thought that was unfair, since Snape had called Hermione a know-it-all himself. That glare was a little hypocritical.

"Sorry Hermione. You know I love you now." He was relieved to see the beaming smile she gave him, one which he was happy to return.

**All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later.**

Now he was getting glared at by Remus and Draco. Come on this was so unfair. These people saw how the others treated him, but he wasn't even allowed bad thoughts about them. His dad must have been thinking the same thing.

"Will you guys stop glaring at my pup? Remus I know you and Sev would have been thinking along the same lines if you were in Harry's shoes, and Draco and Hermione treated you the way they did him." Sirius was scolding his friends. He then turned to his niece and nephew. "And as for you two, I'm sure if we were reading this from your point of view that we would hear you thinking bad things about Harry." Both kids had the decency to blush at these words proving his point.

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls.**

**Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor.**

**They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.**

"It felt so strange to be getting mail and a package too. I couldn't for the life of me figure out who would send me something." Harry admitted.

This made the three visible men in the room grimace at the reminder of how Harry was treated by those vile relatives of his.

"Well that isn't something you will ever have to worry about again, unless you try to guess which one of us is sending you something before opening it." Sirius promised as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Daaad," Harry whined as he tried to fix his hair again.

**Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:**

_**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**_

_**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick**__**or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.**_

_**Professor McGonagall**_

"I'm sorry but I still don't think that's fair." Hermione huffed.

"Me either," pouted Draco.

"Why don't you two think it's fair?" Sirius tried not to let his disappointment in the two show through, but some of it must have made it through going by the looks he was getting.

Draco answered first. "I think we all should get to have a broom in first year."

"Okay, I can see your point Draco. I never did understand that rule. I mean parents would only buy their kid one if they could already fly or with instructions to wait until after learning to fly to use it." Sirius agreed. "So you're not really saying that Harry shouldn't have had the broom, but that the rest of you should have had an option too?"

"Yes, because Harry really is a great flyer and should be able to fly. It wasn't like he was going to get to fly with those muggles." Draco would never have said any of this before, but now he wanted to let them know he really was trying to change.

"Thanks Draco." Harry smiled appreciatively at the Slytherin. He really was starting to see Draco in a different light, and he realized he liked the other boy.

"What about you Hermione? Why do you think it's not fair?" Sirius was pinpointing his niece with a look she didn't like.

"A professor shouldn't show such favoritism to one student." Hermione was glaring back at her uncle, while everybody in the room was just quietly listening to the exchange.

"Maybe not, but as she was the one the put him on the team without even asking if he wanted that, it would seem like it was her responsibility to make sure he had the means to play." Sirius tried to explain reasonably. "Plus you have to remember she knows Harry lives with muggles, and even if they wanted to they couldn't get him a broom without him there."

Hermione blushed. "I didn't think about that."

She didn't notice the look of thank you her father was giving her uncle. It seemed that Severus Snape approved of the way his brother-in-law handled the situation.

**Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read.**

**"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."**

Draco had to literally bite his lip to keep from making a snide comment here. He liked the way he was getting along with the others too much to want to turn Harry against him at this point, but he really hated the weasel, and he wanted to so badly.

**They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle.**

**Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.**

The whole room heard the sigh of disappointment Remus gave at hearing those words. The man couldn't help himself. He had tried but he just had to say something.

"I would've have thought the Malfoys taught you better manners than that."

Draco of course took offense to that statement. "They taught me great manners better than a …" He stopped talking at the hard glares everyone was giving him.

Severus saw the way the unspoken word hit his friend like a physical blow, and this made him upset with his godson. "Evidently not or they would have taught you that it is bad manners to grab something out of a person's hands. This is the second time you've done that. You should have been taught if you want to see something to ask politely for permission." He wanted to say something about what he almost said as well, but he couldn't hurt his friend like that. He would definitely be speaking to the boy when they were alone about it.

Draco crossed his arms and pouted. He knew he could defend his parents, because they had taught him that, but then he would have to admit he just hadn't cared and had done it anyway.

**"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."**

**Ron couldn't resist it. "It's not any old broomstick," he said, "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?"**

_Regulus was frowning. He didn't know if he liked this Ron at all. He seemed to like making bad situations worse. Why was his nephew hanging out with a kid like that? Reg could tell by the frown on his twin's face that he was thinking the same thing. They had always been able to tell what the other was thinking by just one look. He was glad to see that he still could after all of this time._

**Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."**

**"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."**

"Just because a person doesn't have money doesn't mean you should be rude to them." These words surprised everyone, because they came from Harry's mouth. "That is one of the things that made me not accept your hand Draco, your comment on Ron's family having more kids than they could afford. Remember I lived all my life until I went to Diagon Alley being poorer than Ron and his family. I know what it is like to have nothing, and it's not something you like having rubbed in your face. Nobody is poor because they want to be."

Draco didn't say a word, as he sat there with those quiet words seeming to be beating his brain with a mallet. He hadn't thought that might have been why Harry hadn't accepted his hand. He had been hurt that the other boy hadn't shaken his hand that day, and that had made him so mad that he said worse things to him.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't see the approving way the men were looking at Harry. Remus Lupin was especially grateful since he could tell his cub was weighing Harry's words and hopefully learning from them. It had hurt to hear his child say those things, since he had always been poor except when he was with James.

**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow. "Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.**

**"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.**

Neville wanted to make a comment here about Draco being a tattletale, but he knew it would just cause trouble. But it really was hard to keep it in. How many times had Draco and his friends picked on him, and he never once told a teacher and here the other boy was telling about something that wasn't even his business?

**"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"**

**"A Nimbus Two Thousand, it is," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.**

Draco's lip was hanging out. "I could never figure out how it was my fault. Do you know how many times I tried to work that out?"

Harry couldn't hold in the laughter. "Sorry Draco."

"No you're not or you wouldn't be laughing." Draco whined. "You're being mean, Harry."

Those in the room now joined in the laughter, even as Harry tried to stop. "Sorry again, Draco."

**Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion. "Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…"**

"Why couldn't you have said that so I could hear it?" The grumpy boy mumbled under his breath. Remus was the only one to hear, and he had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. His cub was so cute when he was grumpy.

**"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.**

Hermione felt the disappointed looks on her. The only ones not looking at her like that was Draco and Harry. Draco was giving her a look of utter disbelief. Yes, he had been a prat but so was she. Harry on the other hand was playing with the hem of his shirt again. But to her surprise nobody said a word. What she didn't realize was they all had seen the guilty look that appeared on her face, when she had glanced at Harry. They were all hoping this would make her do some internal thinking on her own.

**"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.**

**"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."**

**Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.**

Hermione was biting her lip, because hearing that again had hurt, but now she was thinking about how she had sounded first. How would she have felt if Harry had treated her the way she did him? He was so excited to get that broom, and after reading about how he never got gifts she could understand that. And she had come along and tried to make him feel guilty for getting a gift. He never asked for it, but once again she had blamed him.

_Regulus was watching his little girl with concerned eyes. He could tell that she was feeling guilty, and he wished he could talk to her about it. Why wasn't Sev helping her here?_

**Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. He kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where he'd be learning to play that night.**

"I don't blame you. I would have been doing the same thing." Draco assured him. "A new broom and Quidditch, the day must have dragged for you."

"But he should have been paying attention to his schoolwork." Hermione protested.

"Hermione if you had gotten a brand new book you wanted and was going to get to check out a new Library, than you know you would have let your mind wander too." Neville told her with a cheeky grin.

Hermione blushed because she knew it was true, and the laughter that was coming from the others only made her blush more. But Neville did give her something more to think about. Maybe she should start putting herself in others situations before jumping down somebody's throat. She knew she told Harry off a lot, actually more now than before they were friends.

**He bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.**

"I thought you were going to do it before class." Draco couldn't imagine waiting that long.

"Well between you, Professor Flitwick and Hermione I didn't have enough time." Harry shrugged off the apologetic looks he was getting from both Draco and Hermione. "It's no big deal. It just built up the anticipation."

**"Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread.**

**Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.**

_Regulus Black-Snape was literally drooling at the description of the broom. He jumped off his husband's lap and ran to look over Neville's shoulder, so he could write the description down word for word to share with James. Oh he wanted to fly that broom himself. When he got out of that dollhouse he was making his nephew let him. He jaw dropped open in shock at the words Harry was saying._

"I really loved that broom. I hated when it got ruined."

"I don't blame you. It sounds like t was a magnificent broom." Sirius was hugging his pup. He knew a broom was almost like a wand to a wizard. You built an attachment to them well the ones who really enjoyed flying did anyway. He had noticed the looks of not understanding from Hermione and Neville.

"But Harry you have a better broom now." Neville pointed out.

"Oh I know and I love that broom even more, and not just because it's a better broom." He gave a meaningful look at his dad. "But that was my first broom or at least the first one I remember. It was a good broom." He had a happy look on his face, as he remembered all of the good times on that broom.

_Regulus was pouting. "Oh come on guys, don't leave me hanging. Tell me about this new broom. How is it better than that magnificent description? Somebody answer me." But to his disappointment Neville was reading again._

**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. He'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.**

**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground.**

"I hope you know the only thing keeping me from scolding you right now is because I know you are a natural. It really is dangerous to fly alone, especially with no more flying experience then you have." Sirius told the child at his side.

"Sounded like a scolding to me." Draco accused the man.

"He can't help it Draco. It's the natural father in him coming out." Remus smirked at the look his friend was wearing. "When somebody does something dangerous for them or somebody else Sirius really cannot help himself acting all paternal. It and lying are his two pet peeves, actually all of ours really."

Harry gulped nervously. What did that mean for him and all of his adventures? He caught Hermione's eyes, and realized she was wondering the same thing.

"You guys wouldn't punish us for something that happened in the past would you?" Hermione decided to test the waters.

"They did me. Why wouldn't they you?" Draco answered with a question.

These words had the two Black descendants looking nervously at their fathers hoping for a different answer. Severus could not hide his smirk. He knew exactly why the kids were so nervous, as he knew at least part of what happened in the past. That smirk did not relieve the tension from those two little bodies. And it only got worse when Sirius spoke.

"If you did something bad enough in the past, then yes you will be punished. The things that you will be punished for will be things that you would have known were wrong to do in the first place. We will not punish you for everything you do wrong in the books, but like when Draco said what he did, he had to know that was wrong. Things that will get you or somebody else hurt are the major things we will punish for from the books." Sirius was explaining. "It may seem unfair, but it is a way for a parent to make sure you learn from your mistakes."

Harry slumped in his seat. He knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble. He wanted to ask what his punishments would be, but he could not bear the embarrassment, if his dad said what he thought he would in front of the others. He had a feeling he wouldn't be sitting comfortably until these books were done. He really wished they hadn't found them.

He sat forward again. "What about the future books? Are we getting punished for what happens in them too?"

Sirius was staring at his son. He got that dreaded feeling again. He pup seemed confident he was getting punished from things in these books.

"No we won't be punishing you for future actions." Severus answered the question. "But I'm also sure if it is something really bad, we may give you a warning scolding to make sure you don't even think about doing it in the future, but to actually punish you for things you haven't done. No we wouldn't do that."

Well that was a little better Harry thought. I only have four books to worry about my bum. He refused to meet his dad's eyes. He knew the man knew something was up.

_Regulus had been watching and following the conversation very carefully. The only one that didn't seem too worried was Neville. He had no way of knowing the chubby boy was thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't hung out with Harry as much as he used to want to. He did notice that his daughter and nephew seemed resigned to the fact they would be getting in trouble. What the Hell had they been doing in that school? And what did Harry mean about future books? He wrote that on his list._

**What a feeling — he swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch.**

Sirius and Regulus were both imagining flying on that broom. Sirius may have been flying on Buckbeak, but it wasn't the same as flying on a state of the art brand new broom. If Regulus could be seen by the others, they would have seen identical looks gracing those two faces.

**"Hey, Potter, come down!"**

"I really didn't want to. I think I could stay in the air forever." Harry had a goofy look on his face, as he remembered the feel of flying. There was no better feeling in the world as far as he was concerned.

"You have the same look on your face as your dad." Neville pointed out with a laugh.

**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him.**

**"Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant… you really are a natural.**

"That was also a great compliment for you, Harry. I remember that he said he is now on the reserve team for Puddlemere United last summer." Hermione praised her friend. She knew that Quidditch was the only thing that Harry felt he was any good at. It was the only thing that he would take a compliment at without acting like you were lying.

"She's right Pup. That was another great compliment, and relieves my mind more about you having been flying alone." Sirius couldn't help adding.

Harry gave his dad an incredulous look. For not getting scolded about it. He sure kept bringing it up.

**I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."**

"Three times a week? We only practice twice a week." Draco informed them.

"Three times a week was good. The five or six times a week got a little much." Harry was grimacing, "Especially in the rain."

"A little much? Harry James that is ridiculous, not a little much." Sirius was looking outraged.

"Hey I wasn't the one to call practice. That was Oliver. Give him that look." Harry was pouting. Now he was getting scolded for what his captain did.

"He's got a point there mutt. Give the kid a break." Severus was shocked at the grateful smile from his nephew. It took him a minute to realize the kid was trying to get in less trouble, since he knew it was coming up in the near future for him.

**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.**

**"Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."**

"James and Frank were the chasers for Gryffindor from second year on. Then Alice became one in seventh year," Sirius explained as he looked at Draco and Neville. He wanted to tell them as much about their missing parents as he could.

Harry must have understood what he was doing, because he looked at Draco. "Your dad was the captain for sixth and seventh year. I saw that in the trophy room."

Draco looked at Harry with a strange expression on his face. Why was he telling him this? And why did he feel a burst of pride at knowing James Potter was Quidditch captain for two years? It shouldn't matter to him. Lucius Malfoy was his father. But he couldn't seem to extinguish that feeling of pride no matter what.

**"Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.**

**"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"**

**"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So — that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"**

"Basketball?" Neville asked while Draco tried to hide his interest.

"It's another sport or game. Maybe when we go to the park we can try it sometime." Harry told his friend. "You bounce a ball and run from one end to the other trying to make a basket by throwing the ball in a hoop. It's not as much fun as Quidditch, but you definitely work harder for it, and it is still fun to play."

**"What's basketball?" said Wood curiously.**

**Never mind," said Harry quickly.**

"Why didn't you explain it to him?" Hermione frowned. It wasn't right to deny somebody the right to learn about something new when they wanted to know.

"I didn't want to get distracted from learning the rules of the game I was going to be playing." He told her with a smile. He knew what she was thinking after all. "I told him later about basketball and a few other sports as well."

"Oh that makes sense." She blushed at the knowing look her best friend was giving her.

**"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper — I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."**

**"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.**

**"I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this."**

"What? He's not doing what I think he is, is he?" Sirius was looking frantically at his son. Had he been hurt just learning the rules?

"He doesn't expect you to handle the bludgers, does he?" Remus asked in astonishment. "You don't even know what the things do yet."

Harry couldn't help himself. He started snickering at the concerned looks he was getting. "It's Oliver." He finally said as if that explained everything.

"Your captain was a nut." Draco told him as if this was news to Harry.

**He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.**

**"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers."**

"Who came up with the bright to have metal balls try to attack players?" Hermione looked expectantly at her Uncle Sirius for the answer.

"Why are you asking me, Princess?" Sirius had a feeling she was actually accusing him of doing it.

"Well you were a beater so I thought you would know." She told him.

"Then why is it I'm getting the feeling you think it was my idea?" Sirius was quirking eyebrow waiting for answer.

To everybody's surprise Hermione started blushing. "Well I did wonder about it."

_Regulus was laughing his arse off at his twin's facial expression. He didn't understand why Sirius looked like that. His daughter was right it did sound like something Sirius would do._

**He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.**

**"Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers. At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face.**

Sirius turned his child to face him, as he began feeling the young man's face for broken bones. He didn't stop even though everyone was laughing at him. That was his pup with a bludger aiming for his beautiful face. How much damage had that thing done to his child?

"Dad, I didn't get hit." The black haired child tried to pull away from the hand holding his face still.

**Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air — it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.**

"Did you guys hear that? My pup takes after me. He would make a great beater." Sirius was beaming proudly.

"Yes, you crazy mutt we heard." Severus muttered.

Draco was watching Black as if he was afraid the man was insane. '_Maybe he didn't get out of Azkaban sane,'_ was the thought going through his head.

**"See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team — the Weasley twins are ours — it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So — think you've got all that?"**

**"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.**

"You make it sound a lot less complicated than Ron does." Hermione shifted to get comfortable in her chair. "When he talks about Quidditch rules I want to bang my head into a wall."

"What?" Severus looked worriedly at his daughter.

_Regulus was also staring at his daughter in concern. He didn't like this Ron around his little girl. _

Harry and Neville were chuckling at Snape's look. "She doesn't really do it." Harry promised the concerned father.

"No, I just dream about it." Not having noticed the look on her father's face.

This made everyone else laugh because Severus Snape, the evil dungeon bat looked horrified at his daughter's words.

**"Very good," said Wood.**

**"Er — have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand.**

"Nah, if your dad failed to kill anyone hitting those things at them, then nobody has achieved that goal." Remus teased.

"Hey I wasn't that bad." Sirius sounded offended.

"Yes, you were. I hated Regulus playing against your team. I was sure you were going to kill him, and he kept trying to convince me that you really loved him, even with as many times as you made those blasted things hit him."

"It was a game. It was for fun." Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, it looked so fun everytime I helped him to the hospital wing after he played against you." Severus snorted at the thought of getting hurt that often was a game.

"You know you are lucky he's not here right now." Sirius reminded the man. "He hated it when you made it seem like he couldn't play a game against me without getting hurt. He always thought you were saying I was a better player than him."

_Regulus was glaring angrily at his husband. He's lucky he can't hear me. I would be giving him an earful right now. I was more than capable of playing a game without getting hurt when Sirius was the beater. I know there have been at least two that I didn't go to the hospital wing._

**"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers —"**

"Yeah right. I can remember a game that worrying about the bludger took up most of your time." Neville mentioned as he remembered watching Harry being targeted by a bludger.

"Yes, I think he ate those words." Hermione agreed. "But it did show how great a flyer you were."

**"— unless they crack my head open."**

"Well at least that hasn't happened to you in a game." Hermione thought Quidditch was too dangerous.

"Did you just jinx me Hermione?"" Harry groaned. He knew that when something like that was said, it usually happened to him with his luck.

**"Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers — I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."**

"That's the truth." Draco muttered. Those two always seemed to target him.

**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.**

"The best ball in the whole game." The Gryffindor seeker cheered loudly.

Sirius looked at his son with a pout. "Now you sound like your Uncle Reg. He was always saying that too."

"I believe what he said was the game should only be the seekers and the snitch. The rest of you weren't needed." Severus volunteered.

"You, James and Frank took offense to that for some reason." Remus added with a chuckle.

**"**_**This**_**," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot.**

"It sounds like Wood agrees." Draco pointed out to the offended man. He liked teasing Black. The man took it all in good fun. He knew his father would have been furious if he tried to tease him.

**It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win.**

"Yes but the game sure is amazing when they don't. It means the rest of the game has to be very action packed." Harry was thinking about the World Cup game last summer.

"Yeah, the Cup last summer was amazing. One of the best games I've ever seen." Draco added while remembering all of the professional games he had been too.

_Regulus was once again pouting. The World Cup was held last year, and he didn't get to go. That was so unfair. He was going to have to make them share the memory with him when he could get through._

**That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages — I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep.**

"That is a ridiculous length of time for a game. They should make it so that they have a limit of points in case the snitch isn't caught in a timely manner." Hermione lectured.

"But Hermione that game sounds like it would've been awesome. I would have loved to have seen it." Harry was looking at his friend like she was nuts.

"Me too." Draco added. "You evidently just don't understand Quidditch." He said this like it was a crime.

"What I understand is that people can't put their lives on hold to watch a three month game." Now she was looking at them like she thought they should be taken to St. Mungos to make sure they were sane.

When Neville saw the other boys open their mouths to argue, he decided it would be better to start reading again.

**"Well, that's it any questions?"**

**Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.**

**"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."**

**He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch.**

**Harry didn't miss a single one, **

"You didn't miss one on your first try?" Draco couldn't keep the petulant tone out of his voice.

"No." Harry was confused with the Slytherin's attitude.

"It's no wonder I've never beat you." Draco grumbled under his breath.

**and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.**

**"That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragns."**

"Why would anyone want to chase after dragons, when they could be a Quidditch player?" Draco looked aghast at just the idea. He had always dreamed of being a professional Quidditch player. He had never spoken about this to anyone though. His parents would have been horrified at his dream ambition, since it wasn't the right career for a proper pureblood.

He couldn't help glancing at the man across from him. What would he think if Draco told him what he really wanted to do when he grew up? Would he think he was being foolish and childish like his father would? What would James Potter have thought of his dream? They said the man was a true Quidditch fan after all.

"I just want to know why anyone would want to be around dragons. Those things are truly dangerous. I still can't believe that my pup had to face one of those monsters." Sirius had actually paled just thinking about it.

_Regulus was staring at his brother and nephew with horror-filled eyes. What did Siri mean? Why would Harry have to have faced a dragon? _

"_Oh No, I'm not telling Lily this. That is not going on my list. I want to live to get out of that blasted dollhouse." Regulus was shaking his head vigorously. "Nope, Sirius Orion Black , you get to be the one to explain that to your wife. You're the Gryffindor after all. Me, I'm just the defenseless Slytherin that is sharing a house with her right now. I don't even have a wand to protect myself."_

Harry was rubbing his dad's hand. "It wasn't that bad, Dad."

Sirius wasn't the only one staring at the child in total disbelief at his words. But Neville thankfully started reading at Harry's pleading look.

**Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had.**

Harry looked down when he saw all of the others giving him sad looks. Argh! He hated this book. He needed Hermione's time turner from third year, so he could go back and smack himself and the other kids upside the head, when they wanted to eavesdrop about these books. His dad and his uncles could read them, but if the kids didn't know they were they might not have mentioned what they were reading.

He couldn't help fantasizing about no pitying looks, no awkward questions, no scoldings and hopefully punishments for what the men read. Why did Hermione have to give the stupid thing back?

**His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.**

Neville gave Harry a discreet look. Was he the only one who noticed that Harry always got the spells right the first time he tried them? He had never said anything to anybody, even Harry that he had seen this. Maybe it was because he didn't have any real friends at the time, but he had watched Harry a lot back then, trying to get some idea on how to be a better wizard. He had noticed how Harry would always give a tiny smile as if to himself before changing whatever he accomplished back before anybody saw it. He would then act like he was having a hard time performing the spells.

**On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.**

"Trevor did not like that." Neville commented before going back to the book.

"I don't imagine he would," chuckled Remus. "Not many toads fly."

"What wolf, are you saying you knew some other ones that did?" Severus looked amused at the blush on the werewolf's face.

**Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye).**

Remus glared at the dark-haired boy, but Harry was already speaking.

"I'm sorry Neville. It wasn't because you were a bad wizard I promise." Harry assured him. He didn't say anything else like the fact that he had noticed that Neville had seen him hiding his work a few times.

"Then what was it?" Hermione asked, not seeming to realize that Harry hadn't said more on purpose.

Neville did though and started reading before his friend had to answer. Hermione was giving Neville a hard look for not waiting for an answer.

**Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. **

"That was not fun." Neville said with a grimace.

"What Neville?" Remus asked curiously.

"Watching those two be partners that day."

Harry gave a shudder. "I know. Those two were definitely a nightmare together in that class."

"It wasn't that bad." Hermione protested.

"We'll see what the others think after reading this, and I'm sure some of it at least will be left out." Harry answered back.

**She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.**

"You held a grudge for more than six weeks for something that wasn't even their fault?" Draco thought that was stupid.

_Regulus watched his daughter blushing at John... Draco's words. He wondered what made her so judgmental of others. It wasn't something Sev or he adhered to._

**"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."**

"Why does he still tell that ridiculous tale? It's not true. James and I proved it when we had our lesson." Sirius informed them proudly.

"You actually tried that? What if it had been true?" Harry was staring at his dad in utter shock.

He waved it off. "We were in class and knew that Professor Flitwick would get it off of us if it really happened."

"Draco, our dads are madmen." Harry informed him with a serious expression.

"You've got that right." Severus smirked at Sirius's pouting face. The others were all laughing at the man.

"My own son. Who would have ever believed it?" Sirius was shaking his head sadly.

**It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it — Harry had to put it out with his hat.**

"He set it on fire? How did he do that?" Sirius couldn't for the life of him figure that one out.

"I don't know, but he did seem to have a lot of trouble, or maybe I should say have an easy time of setting things on fire." Harry told them. It seemed like his dormmate really was destined to be a pyromaniac.

**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.**

**"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.**

"That might be the problem right there. I don't think any spell I know requires that kind of movement." Severus sneered, acting more like the man the Gryffindors were use to.

Nobody commented because the man did have a point. This made Harry feel guilty. Shouldn't he be defending his friend?

**"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."**

"_Oh no, not that Kitten. Don't take after your papa that way. Not his attitude with people, that he thinks are acting like idiots. Oh my poor daughter. That was the one part of your papa I didn't want you to get." The invisible man moaned pitifully. _

**"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.**

Severus was glaring at the book now. It was so bad that Neville couldn't help shaking a little.

"Sev, stop that. You're making Neville nervous." Sirius reprimanded his friend.

Remus started rubbing the poor boy's back. "He's not glaring at you. He's glaring at the book pretending it is Ron."

"He's right Neville. I didn't mean to make you nervous." Severus apologized.

_Reg couldn't figure out why Neville seemed so afraid of his husband. Severus was his godfather after all. Why would he be afraid of him?_

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.**

"Good job, Princess." Sirius praised her with a beaming smile.

"Thanks Uncle Sirius." Hermione was smiling gratefully at the man. She couldn't help glancing at her father expectantly. Was he proud of her?

Both of her fathers caught the way she was looking at Severus. "That was a great job Hermione. I'm proud of you."

The hundred watt smile she bestowed on the man at his words had him actually gulping down the lump in his throat. Did his approval really mean that much to her?

**Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"**

**Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."**

"Why that dunderhead," snarled Snape savagely. "What right does he have to talk about my daughter that way?"

The anger coming off the man was to enough to keep everyone quiet. Hermione was looking down, not because of the hurtful words of her friend, but to hide the smile her father's defense of her had brought on. She didn't know of her other dad's attitude, if she did she would be smiling even bigger.

"_Mira Lily, you are to stay away from that boy. I don't want his idiotic behavior rubbing off on you. And Sirius you need to keep Harry away from him too. My nephew's braincells will die being near somebody so stupid." The younger Black twin was ranting._

**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears.**

"He made you cry? I'll turn him into potions ingredients." Snape snarled in his nastiest way.

'_The evil dungeon bat is back in the building,' _at least that was what Harry and Neville were thinking.

"Severus, you can't turn a child into potions ingredients." Remus said logically.

"Did you hear that he made my daughter cry?" He was glaring at his friend.

"Yes, but you still can't do it." Remus didn't seem fazed by the angry look he was getting.

"Just wait until somebody hurts Draco, and then you will see why we are so defensive of our children." Sirius told him in an ominous tone. He couldn't help remembering Remus's attitude towards him when he was being protective of his pup. Just wait until it was his cub's turn, than he'll understand.

**"I think she heard you."**

**"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."**

Snarls were coming from the potion master and though nobody could hear them his husband too. Both were sounding like the big cats they were.

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon.**

"Were you okay?" The snarls had stopped, and real concern was in the gentle voice as the man looked at his daughter.

"I was a little upset." She admitted quietly. She didn't want to say that she had truly thought she would never have friends after hearing Ron's words.

**On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.**

Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't let this bother her though, because she had been best friends to boys for too long. She knew they thought with their stomachs a lot. Well Ron did, at least Harry wasn't as bad, though truthfully he should be worse, since he had been starved most of his life.

What nobody noticed was the look on Severus's face. His daughter wasn't at the feast. Then how did she know about the troll to go looking for it? He was staring at her with a calculating eye. Something wasn't right here.

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling **

Harry decided to see if he could get away with teasing Severus Snape. "Were any of them your relatives, Sir?"

Everybody looked at the raven haired boy at once. Then as one looked towards the man he was talking to. They saw Severus' mouth hanging open in shock. Their laughter brought the man around.

He noticed the nervous look on his nephew's face and realized the boy was testing him. "Well I didn't see any of you flying around up there." He smirked at the child's wide eyes. "So I would have to say no."

_Regulus felt he was missing something here, but he loved listening to the laughter of his family._

**while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.**

**Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.**

Remus and Sirius tensed up at this sentence, and though they didn't know it so did Regulus. What would have a professor acting like that?

**Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know."**

"Tha... that's not even possible." Remus sputtered.

"What the Hell does he mean a troll in the dungeons?" Sirius demanded fear lacing his words.

"What do you mean it's not possible Si...," seeing the look on the man's face had Neville changing his words. "Uncle Remus?"

"The wards shouldn't have let a troll get in, and even if it could get past the wards, they are tied to Dumbledore. He would have known immediately and not needed another professor to tell him." He lectured in his professor mode again. "Something is not right here."

Severus was looking down thinking hard. Why didn't he remember that at the time? Had Dumbledore messed with his intelligence as well as his memories? He knew that Remus was right as soon as he said that. He remembered him and Regulus reading up on wards, and knew the Headmaster was tied to the ones at Hogwarts, but at the time he hadn't thought anything about it.

**There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**

**"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"**

"_What? The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs' dorms are in the dungeons. Is he trying to get them killed?" Regulus roared in fear._

Sirius sat forward as he shouted. "What? The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs' dorms are in the dungeons. Is he trying to get them killed?"

_Reg was the only one to realize that his brother had spoken the same words he did. Even in his anger and fear he was glad to see they were still on the same wavelength._

"Were you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" Remus got out desperately.

Draco looked up to see the man he was told that was his father looking at him with fear and concern. He did know what to say with those emotions staring back at him. Did the man really care that much about him? He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even attempt to answer the questions.

Severus seeing that Draco was stunned from Remus's actions decided to put the wolf out of his misery. "He was fine. I'm not as stupid as Dumbledore. I don't know what Sprout did, but I had my snakes stay in the Great Hall until I let them know differently. They were the only ones to finish the feast in there."

Remus sat back with a look of intense relief on his face. He could understand the other two getting angry at the idiots endangering their children now. The thought of his cub being put in danger like that had infuriated him. He had wanted to go attack Dumbledore for a moment.

**Percy was in his element.**

Nobody could resist rolling their eyes at this statement, even though they weren't the least bit surprised.

_Well Reg was the exception. He couldn't figure out why somebody would be in his element at the chance for students to be in danger. Whoever this Percy was, well he must be an idiot._

**"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"**

_Regulus was staring at the book in disbelief. The boy was acting that way because he had been a prefect? This had the invisible man shaking his head. Yes, he may have been a prefect, but he hoped to Salazar he didn't act that way. He smiled though when he heard the words coming from his twin._

"Reg and Remus were both prefects, and they never acted like that. That boy has his priorities all messed up. He should be more worried about the kids he is in charge of instead of feeling all self-important." Sirius actually looked disappointed that the boy he had never met would act in such a way.

**"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.**

"That is the million galleon question." Sirius grumbled, as he kept sneaking looks at his pup. He had noticed the child beside him had tensed up, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why, unless he had been hurt. Oh please Godric, don't let his pup have been hurt.

**"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."**

Remus was shaking his head. "Peeves, is all about fun, not hurting somebody. He loves the students, so he would never hurt them."

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.**

"Why? What's wrong?" Sirius looked anxiously at his son. Had he missed something?

_Regulus was the only one who noticed that his normally pale husband was now the color of a ghost. Why was he looking at their daughter with such fear? He willed Neville to read faster, so he could understand what was going on with his love. He was standing between his husband and child with a hand on each of their shoulders._

Harry wanted to avoid his dad's eyes, so he was staring at Hermione as he said. "I just remembered something. That's all."

**"I've just thought — Hermione."**

"Hermione?" Sirius looked confused for a second.

"_Mira?" Regulus tried to tighten his hand on his daughter. "Oh my kitten doesn't know about the troll."_

"Hermione," Sirius was looking afraid now. He just remembered what his son was getting at. "You weren't at the feast. You don't know about the troll."

Hermione was glancing around at everybody. She was shocked to see they were all looking at her with levels of concern, even Draco. But she was squirming under the look her father was giving her. She could tell he was afraid for her, but she thought she could see anger lurking behind his eyes, and she was also sure there was disappointment there as well.

**"What about her?"**

_Reg was glaring furiously at the book. He really did not like that Ron kid. His daughter didn't know about the troll because, he had upset her and this was his attitude._

**"She doesn't know about the troll."**

**Ron bit his lip. "Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."**

"What does he mean by that? Of course you two are going to tell him, so you can get help for Hermione." Sirius was flabbergasted that Ron would think not to tell and get his niece help. Didn't the kid care about anybody but himself?

"Doesn't he realize that Hermione could get hurt?" Remus demanded. "She needs to be found?"

Hermione was the only one that had noticed the wary way that Harry was eyeing his dad. She knew he was nervous about his reaction to what had happened. This had her eyeing her own father. His eyes told her he was not a happy man, and she didn't think it was all due to her being in danger.

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. **

Harry felt the incredulous stare being directed at him. He was once again finding the hem of his tee shirt very interesting.

**They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.**

"Good hopefully it's somebody that can get Hermione help and send you back where you belong." Sirius voice had a hard edge at this point. Nobody else seemed to want to talk, or rather risk the man's anger being turned towards them.

**"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.**

"_That kid is an idiot. He's more concerned about getting in trouble than protecting my baby girl." He could not believe anybody could be so selfish._

Sirius was thinking along the same lines, but he was also wondering why his pup was going along with him. The more they read about Ron, the more he wondered about the friendship Harry had with him.

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.**

"Thank Merlin, Severus, you're there and will take care of the kids." Remus let out a sigh of relief. Well that was until he saw the way the man was glaring at Harry.

The Black twins had been thinking the same thing, but they too were noticing the looks, and both of them turned to the littlest of the group to see him evidently trying to memorize the stitching on the hem of his tee shirt.

Draco and Neville were staying quiet. They didn't know what was going to happen, but they could tell by Severus's face that it wasn't something that Sirius Black was going to like.

**"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"**

"Harry James." Sirius growled, but at the flinch he felt he took a deep breath. "Pup, why does that matter? Why aren't you telling him about Hermione there?"

The small shoulders just gave a shrug, as he continued to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. He wouldn't look up, because he did not want to see whatever was in his dad's eyes. Would he be so mad that he would give him back to the Dursleys? He couldn't help the small flinch when an arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him close, but he also couldn't help leaning into the side of his dad seeking the comfort he so clearly needed.

"No matter what Pup, I will always love you." The quiet words brought hope to the insecure little boy.

**"Search me."**

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**

"Sev, are you saying you didn't notice two kids following you? What kind of spy are you?" Sirius teased enjoying the man's discomfort.

"Shut up mutt." Severus grouched while inwardly agreeing with the man.

"_Spy? What the hell is he talking about? What does he mean spy? Severus Tobias Snape, why is he calling you a spy? Answer me damn it." An irate Regulus Black bellowed making Remus rub his ears again, even though he never noticed as his eyes were fixed on his husband._

**"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.**

Questioning looks were sent at the potions master from his friends and husband.

"Dumbledore told me to check to make sure nobody was trying to break in during the commotion." He explained to answer those questioning looks.

**"Can you smell something?"**

"What an odd question." Draco smirked as he turned to tease his uncle. "Uncle Sev, did you have gas?"

"Eww... Draco that's gross." Hermione squealed.

The room was filled with laughter at Hermione's reaction and the potions master's tinted cheeks. Harry and Neville were looking at Draco with awe. _'And he makes fun of Gryffindors for being courageous,'_ was the thought running through their heads. Seeing those looks had Draco smiling proudly.

**Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.**

"Yuck." Neville frowned at the thought of the smell.

But Sirius, Remus and the unseen man were all sitting forward. Fear was prominent on their faces. Dear Merlin, Harry was near the thing.

"Yell for your uncle to help you." Sirius whispered towards the book. His fear so strong it felt like it was consuming the room.

"I didn't know he was my uncle then Dad." Harry felt guilty that his dad was so afraid at the moment.

Sirius looked at his son at the words. The child still wouldn't look up, but he knew he had spoken to try to help him and his fear. The man knew by looking at that downcast face that what came next was going to be worse. He picked his child up once again and sat him on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the young boy and buried his face in the black hair. He needed to hold him to remind himself that no matter what was read next his child was safe and in his arms.

**And then they heard it — a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.**

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.**

Each word that was read was like a spike being driven into the men's bodies. They were all looking at the young boy in fear. The only one who wasn't staring constantly at the young boy was Severus, as he was looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione. He was trying to figure out how she had also come to be in the troll's presence.

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.**

**"The key's in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."**

**"Good idea," said Ron nervously.**

Severus's heart stopped, as he now realized how his daughter came to be with them

**They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.**

**"Yes!"**

"NO!" Severus screamed.

All eyes turned to see the man on his feet, pure terror evident on his face. It was only when he once again grabbed his daughter into his arms, that the others realized why he had screamed.

Sirius was brought out of the shock that he was feeling, when he realized his niece was in that room, by the shaking body of his son. He realized that Harry was crying quietly. The small face buried in his chest. It was as if a light bulb went off in his head. He knew his child's tears were brought on by guilt.

"You didn't know she was in there, Pup." His words had all eyes on both of them. "You would never have locked her in with it if you had known." But the words seemed to fall on deaf ears as the crying continued.

"Just continue to read Neville. We need to know what happened." Remus said with a resigned sigh, as he watched both his friends holding their children close. He looked at his son and couldn't help being thankful he wasn't in danger from the troll.

Severus sat back down holding his child close. He didn't know that his husband was once again trying to hold both of them close and hating that they couldn't tell he was there.

**Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop — a high, petrified scream — and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.**

The tension and fear was so strong it felt like it was emanating from the very walls around them.

**"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.**

**"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.**

"I'm sorry." The quiet heartfelt words were heard coming from the crying boy.

"Harry, you didn't know." Severus tried to ease the child's pain, even though he was scared for his daughter. He kept reminding himself none of them had been hurt when he got there. They were safe. That was the important thing.

**"Hermione!" they said together.**

**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have?**

**Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside.**

"Harry James, you could have yelled at the top of your lungs for your Uncle Severus. It would have drawn his attention and the troll's as well. The blasted thing would have most likely have came back out of the room to see what was going on, and you would have been able to run from it." Sirius was not yelling but speaking in an emotionless voice, not wanting to scare his child from either his anger or fear.

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.**

Fear-filled eyes were now on the young girl, as they all tried to remind themselves that she was there safe in the room with them. Neville's voice had a tremor in it as he read. They needed to know what had happened, but he hated being the one to read this.

**"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.**

"Yes, that might work." Remus was nodding while trying to think of a way for the kids to get away from the troll safely.

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.**

The whimper of fear that came from Sirius shocked the kids. They had no doubt the man loved and was worried for his son, but that sound was not something they expected. They watched how the man held his child close. He hadn't pulled his wand like with the dog, but had an almost resigned look on his face. It was like he was convinced his child was going to be taken away from him at any moment.

**"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.**

The only sound in the room was Neville's reading, as everyone else seemed to be holding their breaths waiting for what was read next.

**"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.**

"Move Mira, come on Baby, get up and run." Severus was pleading to the book Hermione. He clutched his little girl closer.

"It's okay, I'm here," She tried to reassure him. She was basking in the love and concern she could feel coming off of her father.

_Regulus was in as bad of shape as his husband. He was trying with all of his might to get them to feel his presence. He wanted to feel his daughter's living, breathing body to reassure himself she was really here, but he couldn't. This had silent tears running down his cheeks, as he stayed with his transparent arms wrapped around his little kitten and his husband._

**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.**

They didn't let it show, but all four men felt relief that the two mini-Marauders were not the focus of the troll's intentions now. They may have felt guilty for thinking this, but they were only human after all. The children they loved were their first and foremost concern. They didn't want Ron Weasley hurt by any means. He was just a child after all, but all four men blamed the redhead for the kids being in that room and in danger to begin with.

**Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid:**

Sirius's body tensed in true and utter fear.

**He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind.**

**The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

Gasps of shock, was heard around the room. Terrified eyes were once again on the little Gryffindor. Sirius felt like his heart had stopped. His child was hanging on the back of a twelve foot mountain troll. One he had just truly pissed off by shoving his wand up its nose.

Remus saw the wide horrified eyes of his friend. He also took in the way Harry was looking at the man with fear, not of him, but for him. He hurried to Sirius's side, when he realized why the child was looking at his father that way.

He gave the man a slap upside the head. "Breath Sirius. You're scaring Harry to death."

Harry wasn't the only one looking relieved when the man let out the breath he had been holding. Sirius gave his son an apologetic look. He didn't want to scare him, even if he, himself was terrified at the moment. It was a father's place to protect his kid after all.

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.**

Sirius was now rocking his body and child muttering under his breath. "No, no, no please no don't let him be hurt."

The men were sending sympathetic looks at the dog animagus. They shared his fear for the small child, but they knew their fear could nowhere reach the level of the hurting father.

Harry couldn't believe that his dad was so scared. He was just a freak wasn't he? Freaks didn't really get loved. Hadn't that been what Uncle Vernon told him his whole life? The guilt of causing the man holding him such pain was eating Harry alive. He didn't know how he could handle the feelings of guilt he was experiencing. He didn't know how to make amends for causing his dad such pain.

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand — not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

"Please," That was the only word the distraught man said.

"It's okay Dad." His son promised reassuringly, as he hugged the man tight.

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.**

"Yes!" Draco and Neville called out together.

"Thank Merlin!" Sirius cried out happily. Relieved looks were exchanged with his friends.

**Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.**

**It was Hermione who spoke first.**

**"Is it dead?"**

**"I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."**

Sirius looked at his child. "We will be talking about this when this chapter is done." He voice was stern even though trembling could be heard.

"Yes Sir." Harry had expected this, and truthfully he needed it. Some people might think he was crazy, but he knew that the guilt he was feeling at the moment would only get worse if his dad just let this go. Maybe if the man punished him he wouldn't feel so horrible. He just hoped he would forgive him afterwards, but he wasn't really holding out much hope for that. Nobody had ever told him he was forgiven before for anything. But the words he heard next made a tiny spark of hope alight in his heart.

"I love you, Pup." And the trembling smile made him smile back in return.

**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.**

**"Urgh troll boogers." He wiped it on the troll's trousers.**

"That was so disgusting." Hermione's nose was wrinkled up at the memory.

This had the effect of bringing on some timid chuckles as a little of the tension in the room eased.

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear.**

Sirius, Remus and Regulus, all felt their bodies really relax now that they knew Severus was with the children.

**Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.**

Remus was shaking his head in disbelief. "That man is a waste of space." He said to the shock of all those in the room, but especially his friends. Remus usually wasn't so judgmental of people.

Sirius had noticed that his son had tensed when Quirrell was mentioned. He had also noticed the way Sev and Hermione also seemed to have tensed. He had the dreaded feeling in his stomach again. If this kept up he had a feeling he was going to get that muggle thing wrong with his stomach that Lily's dad had. She said it was caused by stress and worry. What did she call it again? It took a minute but he finally remembered, since he remembered everything his beautiful wife told him. She called it an ulcer. Yes he was going to get an ulcer, if this feeling kept coming up.

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white.**

"_Why aren't you checking out our daughter and nephew, instead of that stupid troll? Regulus was glaring at his husband._

**Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.**

"You thought you would get rewarded?" Remus asked shocked.

Harry shrugged, but didn't say anything. His head came up in shock a minute later.

"I don't blame him. I would've have expected the same thing, if I just helped save a student's life." Draco was glaring at the man claiming to be his father. Why was he making Harry feel bad for thinking a reasonable thought? Did he think Hermione's life wasn't worth fifty points? Wait when did he start thinking of Granger as Hermione and that her life was important? He shook his head that was beside the point. He continued to glare at the man. Of course it had nothing to do with jealousy that Harry and Hermione had parents that were actually holding them and showing them they were loved.

"Draco, he could have been killed." His father tried to make the kid see reason.

"That maybe so, but Hermione most likely would have been killed if they hadn't shown up. Nobody else was looking for her, and they did save her life." He had a mutinous look on his face. "That's not debatable." He saw all three men open their mouths to speak. "I'm not saying they shouldn't have gotten help, but they did save a student's life, and if that isn't worth fifty points at least, I don't know what is. I mean come on professors give out ten, twenty or even more points at a time for answering a question right or getting a spell first. Are you saying saving a life is less important?"

Harry was given the Slytherin a grateful smile. It seemed he got what Harry was thinking at the time. He noticed the men were really considering Draco's words. He noticed Hermione was also sending Draco a grateful smile.

**"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"**

None of the men said anything. They knew they would have acted the same way, if they had come upon the scene. Severus remembered how he had to bite his lip to keep from yelling at the Gryffindors at the time. But since they weren't in his house he left it to McGonagall. He now realized that two of those kids were very lucky he didn't have his memories at the time, or they would have been leaving that bathroom with sore bottoms.

But that made him remember what was coming next. His daughter didn't deserve a spanking, because she hadn't done anything wrong up until this point. But what she did next did deserve punishment, just not a spanking. It looked like he was going to be handing out some parental punishment after the chapter.

**Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. **

**Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down.**

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows.**

**"Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me."**

**"Miss Granger!"**

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.**

**"I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them."**

Hermione was squirming on her father's lap at the glare he was giving her. She realized the man was angry with her, and from that look she knew she was in trouble with him.

"Why would you lie about that?" Severus asked in a seething voce.

"I didn't want them to get into trouble. They saved my life." She told him meekly.

Severus was using the hand not wrapped around his daughter to rub his forehead. He was trying to figure out how to explain to his daughter why he was so upset. Sirius came to his rescue though.

"Hermione, Princess, what you did was wrong. Yes the boys saved your life, and nobody is trying to take away for that. We all are grateful that you were saved especially your papa." He was explaining in a gentle tone. "But there were two reasons, you lying was wrong here. One none of us," he waved his arm to encompass his two friends and himself, "condone lying. It was a pet peeve of Uncle Charlus's, and he passed that feeling on to us. But even more important than that is, because of your lying Ron didn't have to face the consequences for his actions. Yes, he helped save you in the end, but only because Harry more or less forced him to go along. If Harry hadn't remembered about you, then you would have died because of Ron's actions. Not being held accountable for his actions means he could do something similar later on, and what if the next time someone does die?"

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?**

**"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."**

"They had time to get help before it found you, and I believe Harry knows that don't you, Pup?" Sirius raised the chin with one finger, so he could see the boy's expression.

"Yes Sir."

**Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.**

"Well you succeeded in that. I never guessed it wasn't the true story." Severus admitted.

**"Well, in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"**

**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.**

"I'll have you know your Uncle Sev used to give you sweets all of the time." Sirius snickered at his friend's face.

"Yes, I believe he always had a pocketful of suckers for you, kids." Remus teased as well.

This had all four children trying to imagine the evil dungeon bat carrying candy around for them, even Draco thought the image was strange.

_Regulus on the other hand was watching the incredulous looks and listening to the words and this had him wondering just what kind of impression his husband was giving off in that school. He had a feeling his love was coming off as a cold-hearted bastard, and that was as far from the truth as it could be._

**"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. **

"Five points? Is that all she really took." Neville was stunned. He remembered losing fifty for trying to keep friends from getting in trouble, but to hear that somebody could go looking for a troll on their own, and to have it only cost five points had him angry. It didn't matter that she really hadn't done it, because McGonagall thought she had, and that was the point.

"Neville, are you okay?" Remus was worried when the boy just kept sitting there instead of reading.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just realized that McGonagall is more unfair than I thought." He started reading again, before anybody could ask what he meant.

**"I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."**

**Hermione left. Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.**

**"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."**

Everyone was remembering what Draco had said earlier. Five points apiece didn't seem like much for saving a child's life. And why wasn't Dumbledore there in the first place? Shouldn't he have come running when he heard the commotion? He always swore the students were important to him, yet here again was proof that was a load of hippogriff dung.

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.**

**"We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled.**

**"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."**

"Good point." Draco hadn't thought about that.

**"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."**

"And that is the point that he needed to be punished for his actions. He doesn't even see he did anything wrong." Severus was sneering at the book.

Hermione realized her father was right. Was that part of the reason Ron also treated her bad, because she had protected when he was horrible to her?

**"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him.**

"And that shows Harry is the better person." Neville smiled at his friend. "He is taking blame for something he didn't even have a clue about, when he did it, while Ron is not taking blame for anything.

"You're right Neville." Remus smiled proudly at the boy for pointing that out.

**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Pig snout," they said and entered.**

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.**

**But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.**

"Okay that is not the way to make friends. You are all forbidden from doing that in the future." Sirius grumbled at the thought.

"I know I would not have friends if I have to get them that way." Draco agreed.

"That's the end of the chapter." Neville said marking the page before closing the book.

Remus could tell both of his friends wanted to talk to their children. Why don't we take a break? Draco, Neville and I will go get some drinks and meet you guys back here later."

Sirius gave his friend a grateful look as he ushered the two boys from the room. "Come on Pup let's go talk in your room." He sat his son on his feet before standing up himself. He ushered him out, as he heard Severus start speaking.

"Mira Lily, do I have to tell you what you did wrong, or did you Uncle Sirius's words get through to you?"

"No Sir. I didn't think of it like that at the time." She was looking anywhere but at the man holding her.

"I know at the time you didn't know I was your father, but I have to admit it hurts knowing you lied to not just Mcgonagall, but me too."

"I'm sorry."

_Regulus was watching his family and he knew where this was going. He hated the thought of his little girl being punished in such a way, but he had lived with Charlus Potter too. He knew that all of those that had the man help raise them had admired the man. He had showed them that a father could be loving, caring, strong, kind and strict all at the same time. He showed them what it was like to have somebody they could go to for a hug, a friendly ear or even a well-deserved punishment._

_To the four boys who had horrible fathers, this was something that they had needed. He taught them how to be good men and inspired them to want to be good fathers like him. He watched as Severus led their daughter from the room, with him trailing behind like a ghost that couldn't be seen. He followed them into the guest bathroom on the first floor._

_He heard Severus explain that this was the same punishment that Uncle Charlus would dish out for lying, as his husband lathered up a bar of soap. He heard the explanation about how he could scourgify her mouth, but as she was so young he wouldn't do it in case he choked her. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to watch, when his husband but the small bar in his kitten's mouth and told her she was to hold it for a minute. He heard a small whimper and wanted to pull the soap out, but knew he wouldn't even if he was corporeal. She had to learn lying was not right._

_He was happy when it was all over and his husband pulled her back into his arms. He heard the words of forgiveness that his Sev spoke, just like the words that Charlus always said after a punishment. He smiled as his daughter hugged her papa showing that she held no hard feelings for her punishment._

Sirius let Harry lead him to his bedroom. He watched his son stop nervously in the middle of the room, but kept his back to him. He saw him scuffing one foot on the floor in his agitation. Sirius walked over to his pup and guided him to the bed. He pulled him back on his lap after he had sat down.

"Harry James, I want to tell you that I'm proud of you for saving Hermione's life. I don't want to take away from that. I really don't, because that really was a good thing." Sirius was holding the little face up, so they were staring into each other's eyes. "But I also cannot let it go that you endangered yourself in such a way, not only you, but Hermione and Ron too. And I'm not talking about you locking the troll in with her. That was an accident. It would have been a great thing if it was any other room, or Hermione wasn't in that one."

He could see that his son was confused by this. "You endangered her Pup, because there really was no belief that you could save her. It was pure dumb luck that Ron was able to perform that spell. He hadn't been able to earlier in the day. It's a miracle that you all walked out of that bathroom alive, let alone not hurt. You should have asked for help from Percy or Severus. You had the opportunity, and you didn't use it. Do you understand what I'm saying Kiddo?"

Harry did and he felt even worse now. He could see that his dad was disappointed that he hadn't thought things through better. "Yes Sir."

"I love you, Harry James and nothing will ever change that, but it's my job as your dad to make sure you learn from your mistakes. That is why I have to punish you. But afterwards the slate will be wiped clean and you will be forgiven. That will always happen no matter why or how I have to punish you." He wanted make sure his child understood that.

He had known his child was feeling guilty earlier, and he remembered when he felt that way that only being punished made him feel like he could be forgiven. It was one of the reasons he hadn't tried to break out of Azkaban earlier. He had felt guilty and thought he deserved to be punished, but it was only when he knew Harry was endanger that he pushed his guilt back and broke out to save his pup.

"It's okay. I know you have too, and I'm sorry that I didn't ask for help." Harry looked so sad, that it was breaking his dad's heart.

************ Spanking scene ahead. Don't read if offended****************

"Let's get this over with Pup." He helped his son turn over and lay across his lap.

Sirius wrapped his left arm around his son's waist holding him close to his body. Taking a deep breath he brought his hand down and left a stinging mark where it made contact. His heart was breaking when he heard the soft "oww" that came from his child.

He didn't lecture as he spanked. He had been on the receiving end too many times to know that a child getting spanked really couldn't pay attention to the words being said. The child's whole mind was centered on the burning pain in their bum at this point. He alternated giving five swats on each cheek. When he heard the almost silent crying he knew it was time to finish up. Raising his right knee he added six more swats, three to each sit spot. The sobbing of his child was heartrending to him.

*********** Spanking ended though aftermath scene follows***********

He rubbed soothing circles on the small back . "It's okay Puppy. We're all done now."

When the crying calmed a little he lifted his child and sat him on his lap, while making sure the tender bottom was not touching his lap. "It's okay Love. It's all over Pup."

"I'm sorry Daddy. I won't do it anymore. Just don't give me back, please." Harry cried into his dad's chest. He was taking any comfort he could get at this point.

"Oh Harry James, I will never give you away. And I pity anybody who tries to take you from me again. We're okay Pup. It's done, and you've been punished and forgiven. I love you, Harry James Black." The words sounded like a solemn vow to the little boy.

They sat there holding on to each other, as Harry cried. Both taking comfort in knowing the other one was there with them.

**Another chapter done. I'm sorry if people didn't think they should have been punished, but this is how I see a father acting and that is how I'm writing it.**

**Now just to warn you. I give Wednesday updates as you all know. But the last few chapters have not been done ahead, as a matter of fact this one was only finished at 10 P.M. before I normally update at a little after midnight. I still had to edit afterwards. I'm going to continue to do my best to make those Wed. updates, but I just wanted to warn you in case something happens to slow me down.**


	21. Chapter 21 Are You Always in Danger?

**Disclaimer: No matter what anybody thinks I'm not trying to claim JK Rowlings work as my own. Harry Potter, the characters and his world belong to her. I am just trying to honor her work by playing in her backyard.**

**Okay people the chapter was not done by midnight like I wanted, but it is still Wednesday here so I hope you realize I really am trying to stay to my schedule for this story. More than four and a half hours of Wed. left. A large AN at the bottom. Please read it.**

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

_(Parts in italics are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts.)_

(Parts in not in either are written by the authors of this story)

**Chapter 21 Are You Always in Danger?**

Draco and Neville sat at the kitchen table, as they watched Remus bustling around making coffee and tea. Draco was unsure of how he felt at the moment. Things they had heard in the book today had shocked him. Yes, rumors always went around about the many adventures The-Boy-Who-Lived had at school, but Draco had really always thought that Pot...Harry, had started them all to make himself look bigger. The thing was neither of the incidents they read about so far today had ever been even rumored to have happened. How many other times had the other boy been in danger? How many of those rumors were true? If Harry was the one starting the rumors, why hadn't he mentioned these?

Neville in the meantime was worrying about his two friends. He could tell that both their fathers were not happy with them. He was in no doubt they were going to be punished. He may not have had parents there for him, but he knew it was what parents did. It was so confusing because he felt sorry for them at the moment, but he also felt jealous that they had somebody that cared enough to take them to task for their actions. He couldn't help wondering about what it would feel like to have parents that cared about him like he could see those two did for his friends.

It was hard to think of Snape, the man who had bullied him for the last four years as a loving concerned father, but when the man had held Hermione it had been pushed home forcefully. He had been so shocked at the fear the man had shown, at the way he held her when she cried and tried to soothe her. It had really floored him to know at that moment he had felt jealous that Hermione was being held in the man's arms so protectively. Who would have ever thought that he would feel jealous of somebody being held by Snape? The man was his boggart for Merlin's sake.

Remus saw the way the boys were lost in their own thoughts. He figured today's reading was as hard on them as it was for the rest of them. He could tell both boys were really floored by what had been read and happened during the reading. He wanted to comfort these two children. They were his cub and godson, and it was his place to do just that, but he didn't know how acceptable it would be to them, especially Draco. Draco, it was still hard to know that he had to call his cub that name. His Johnny was such a sweet happy baby. Then he had been stolen and given to the Malfoys. They named him Draco and taught him to hate and be prejudice, and now Remus didn't know how to reach in and bring Johnny back to the surface. Was it fair to his child to even try? It wasn't Draco's fault what happened, but he was the one Remus wanted to change, if only he had protected his beautiful cub better than none of this would have happened.

Pasting on a fake smile he broke the silence. "Do you boys want tea or juice?"

"Juice," both boys answered.

After filling two glasses and placing them before the boys, he sat down with a cup of tea for himself.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Neville asked with a shaky voice.

"Who? Harry and Hermione?" Remus was surprised when the young boy nodded. "Of course they will. Yes, I'm sure they are being punished in some way, but Sirius and Severus love their children. They would never hurt them."

"They both seemed pretty mad." Draco was the one to speak up now.

"They would never punish them because they are angry. They just want the kids to learn from their mistakes and hopefully not make the same mistakes again. It is a parents place to guide their child on the right path and sometimes they have to do that with punishments, but a true parent only does it because they love their child. Do you two understand what I mean?" He could tell by the confused eyes they didn't.

He could understand why Neville might not understand, but he truly thought Draco would. He had been raised with parents after all. Hadn't Severus said his cub was spoiled by the Malfoys? Didn't that mean they had showed him the love he deserved?

"Draco, do you understand?"

Draco turned his head away. He couldn't stand looking into those brown eyes that were flecked with amber, not because they were showing signs of the wolf, but because they were looking at him with many emotions he didn't expect to be turned on him from this man. Those eyes held worry, fear, longing and even love, and Draco didn't know how to handle the way those looks made him feel. He felt like he wanted to reassure the man that he was fine and had a great childhood, but the words he spoke and remembering how Black treated Harry had him longing for something he had never experienced.

Neville noticed the way the two were looking at each other and acting. This made him realize they really needed to talk alone. "I need to use the loo. I will meet you guys back in the parlor." He left before either could speak.

Remus knew his godson left the room and decided to take advantage of the fact he was alone with his cub. "Draco, I want to tell you I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you while you were growing up. You have no idea how much I wish I had the opportunity to raise you. I missed out on so much, Cub, and I will never be able to get it back. I know that you aren't happy that I'm a werewolf, but it's not something I can change, but one thing I promise you, werewolf or not I do love you. And I want nothing more than to be the father you deserve to have."

Draco was staring at the man he kept trying to deny was his father. He could see the man spoke nothing but the truth, and it was coming from his heart. Could he give him the chance to prove he could be a good father to him? Should he give him the chance? Would it make him a horrible person if he did? He knew the Malfoys would think so, but he also knew that even though they thought they were his parents, that they had never given him the love Harry Black was getting from his dad. Was it so wrong to want that?

"Why would you want to be a father to me?" Draco wondered aloud.

"Why wouldn't I?" He answered with a question.

"I've been horrible to you. You know I hate werewolves." Draco said stubbornly.

"That is because that is the way you were raised, but I think that you have enough of your dad in you that you can overlook that, if you give us both a chance." Remus gave a tremulous smile. "Are you willing to meet me halfway Draco?"

Draco just stared at him for several silent moments. "Are you willing to act like a real father to me? One like Black is to Harry?"

"If you'll let me, I would love to." He didn't try to hide the tears in his eyes, as he gazed in his child's eyes.

"I'm willing to try if you are? It may be hard at first, but I want what Harry has." Draco's answer was barely a whisper, but Remus had no trouble hearing the words.

He stood up and walked around the table. He gently tugged his child to his feet before wrapping his arms around him. "I won't fail you, now that you are giving me a chance to be your papa. I want it to bad, Cub." He whispered into the messy hair.

He smiled through his tears, as he felt the little arms wrap tentatively around his waist. He couldn't help but plant a kiss in the hair that was the same color as his.

"We're going to be fine Cub. Thank you, Draco."

Draco held on to Remus Lupin with hope in his heart. The man's words made him feel like he had a chance to be truly loved and wanted. The kiss on his head had shocked him, but he couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his face. He had seen Black do that how many times to Harry, and he had felt jealous every time. Now he had a father that had done it for him.

An hour after they had finished the last chapter all of them were back in the drawing room. Nobody commented on what might have happened during the break. The adults all had a cup of coffee beside them while the kids had juice. The only difference was that Remus had changed the seating. He had turned the chairs into two additional couches instead. He sat on one in the middle of Draco and Neville, and Hermione and Severus shared the other. Neville was sitting on the side where he and Severus were closest to each other. He did that for two reasons. One reason was because he wanted Neville to get close to his other godfather, and the other was because he didn't want Severus taking his cub in hand. That was his job and he was just going to have to step up, not only with the hugs and comfort but punishments as well. Sirius was right it was time he started acting like a father. James wasn't here, so it was his responsibility.

_Regulus was sitting on the couch with his husband and daughter. He was a close to the man as he could get, while his kitten was sitting real close on her papa's other side. He was happy to see that she wasn't mad at his love for punishing her instead she seemed to think that meant he really cared for her. He couldn't help watching in amusement, as Severus kept glancing at their daughter with worry, but confused filled eyes._

Sirius picked up the book and found the right page. **"Quidditch," **He read with excitement. He might not have seen his son's first match, but he was going to get to read about it.

**As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.**

**The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.**

"Yes but not a good game for this family, since we now have two generations from both houses to cheer for each team." Remus wasn't sure whether to be worried or not. He remembered that those games always caused some strife between the Marauders when all eight of them got together.

"Yes this could be bad." Sirius admitted ruefully. He was remembering how James and he liked to start arguments with the Slytherin Marauders over Quidditch.

**If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.**

**Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow,** **and Harry didn't know which was worse, people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.**

"That had to be hard on you," at the questioning looks Sirius continued. "People telling you that you'd be brilliant when you had never played a game before. That and McGonagall's threat of punishment if you weren't would have put so much pressure on you." Sirius wouldn't let himself comment on the mattress part. His poor son just couldn't seem to catch a break.

Harry smiled appreciatively at his dad. That was exactly how he felt at the time. Yes, he had enjoyed the practices, but he hadn't even seen a game at the time, let alone played in one. The closer he got to game time the surer he was that he would sick up as soon as he walked onto the field.

**It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her.**

"You didn't do his homework for him, did you?" Severus was giving his daughter a stern look.

"No. I would just read over it and mark any mistakes he made, so he would go back and find the right answers." She reassured him with a smile.

Severus didn't say anything, but it made him wonder if that was the case why the boy still missed as much as he did. He didn't notice the way Harry was biting his lip, as he remembered how he made sure he left some of those things in on purpose. He knew the right answers, but he had to stay in the same area as Ron with his studies, because Ron thought studying and caring about your schoolwork made you a git. He had to let Hermione look at his so Ron would, because without Hermione's help Ron would have done even worse, so Harry would have to miss even more.

**What with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. She had also lent him Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read.**

"That is a great book." Draco commented.

**Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.**

"That definitely makes the game sound so dangerous." Remus was eyeing his cub worriedly.

"But that's what makes it so fun." Harry told him cheekily.

"I'll make you think that's what makes it so fun." Sirius playfully growled at his pup.

**Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it.**

_Regulus was looking at his daughter with raised eyebrows. Was she turning out more like her Uncle Sirius? Salazar, he hoped not._

"I don't think I like the sound of that." Severus was staring at his little girl. "What exactly kind of rules were you being more relaxed on?"

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh. "Aww... come on Sev, give her break. Besides you deserve to have to worry about your mini-Marauder breaking rules too. It shouldn't just be Remus and me worrying."

"Yes, but I have some sort of idea what these two," he was pointing at his daughter and nephew, "have gotten up to in school, and I can promise it isn't good things."

That had the desired effect of stopping Sirius's laughter. He was now looking at his pup with worried eyes. This caused Severus to smirk in return.

**The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar.**

"That is very impressive Hermione." Remus praised the girl.

"Thanks Uncle Remus."

"Your dad really liked that spell." Sirius told her. "But I don't think your papa was too crazy about it."

Hermione turned questioning eyes on her father. "Why?"

_Regulus was glad at the moment that nobody could see him. He knew his face was red with embarrassment as his husband spoke._

"He was never careful enough in my opinion with fire. He burnt my homework a few times, a potions book, one of my robes and even my pillow once with that spell. I had to threaten him to get him to stop using it, because I was afraid he would end up setting me on fire." Severus explained.

Harry and Hermione shared a worried look. They were both afraid to ask what he used as a threat. Hermione was getting nervous. How would he act when he found out she sat him on fire on purpose?

**They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping.**

""Sev, were you okay?" Sirius turned concerned eyes on his friend.

"Your son is too observant for his own good." The potion master muttered. How had the kid noticed that? He had made sure he walked a normal as possible.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed.**

"No, students are not allowed to use fire spells unsupervised before third year. That is why they aren't taught until then." Snape explained. How did he miss seeing that?

**Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.**

"Sev, how did you miss a fire? You really aren't a very observant spy." Sirius teased.

Severus rolled his eyes, but he wouldn't admit to the mutt he was agreeing with him.

"_There's that spy thing again. What the hell is that about Severus? Why are you spying and who are you spying on?" Regulus ran his hand through his hair in agitation. "Merlin, I need answers._

"**What's that you've got there, Potter?"**

**It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.**

"**Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."**

Everyone was looking at the evil dungeon bat now at least that was what Severus figured they were calling him in their minds. He looked on in shock when he heard the mutt laughing.

"What's so funny Uncle Sirius?" Neville asked nervously. He still felt strange calling the man that.

"I was just thinking that Dumbledweeb really did a number on your Uncle Sev. The man was one of the first to have his nose buried in a book outside, and now he is punishing a kid for that." Sirius chuckled again at the thought.

"_What does he mean Dumbledore did a number on you? What did he do to you? I will kill that old fool." Regulus was fretting now, even as he wrote down on his list that the old man did something to Severus. _

_He shook his head to try to clear it. He seemed to be getting tired. Did that mean he would be going back soon? He didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay with his family. Why couldn't they make contact?_

"**He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"**

"I'm sorry Harry. You're right I did just make it up." The man looked contrite.

"It's okay Si... I mean Uncle Sev. It wasn't your fault." Harry was surprised at the beaming smile the man gave him.

"**Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.**

"_That little brat is getting on my nerves. Who does he think he is saying that about my Sev? That boy needs a lesson in manners." Regulus was fuming._

"I don't care if you get mad at me or not." Draco was staring at Harry as he spoke. "But the weasel really is a prat."

Harry started running his finger around the edge of his glass. He wanted to defend Ron, but that was something mean to say about somebody. Harry didn't know what to think, because at the time he didn't mind Ron had said that. He had been mad at Snape too, but now he knew the man was his uncle and the way he acted back then wasn't his fault.

"You okay Pup?" The quiet words had him meeting his dad's eyes.

"Is it okay to be a little confused about how I feel?" His eyes were almost pleading for the man to understand what he meant.

"Yes Pup, of course it is. Your Uncle Sev was a right git to you back then, but now you know it wasn't his fault, so of course it's going to be confusing." Sirius smile reassuringly when his son let out a relieved sigh.

"Harry, I really am sorry about how I treated you, and not just you, Neville and Hermione too. None of you deserved that and I would give anything if I could change it." Severus sounded so sad as he spoke. "I'm just grateful that you three are giving me a chance after the way I treated you."

Hermione leaned into her father's side and hugged him without saying a word. Neville gave the man a small smile and hoped it was enough.

"We have to Uncle Sev." Harry's little face was so earnest looking. "If we don't we let Dumbledore win. He tried to break our family by separating us all, but we're going to show him that he messed with the wrong family. Right?" He looked around at the others to see if they agreed.

"Yes right, Pup." Sirius hugged him close proud of his attitude. All the rest were nodding and beaming at the youngest of them. He had been the one hurt the worst by Dumbledore's action, but he was showing that the man wouldn't win.

_Regulus was writing down about Dumbledore separating the family. Now he knew why they hadn't been together all of this time, or rather whose fault it was. Anger was coursing through his veins. Anger he had inherited from the Blacks. He wanted nothing more than to hurt that old man as horrifically as he could. He swore to himself he would make the man pain for hurting his family._

**The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening.**

"Harry, it's always noisy." Hermione shook her head. "It makes it so hard to study."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "We just like to have fun, and studying is not fun."

The eyeroll his best friend gave him did not surprise Harry at all. She may have a different face and be younger, but she was still his Hermione.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway.**

Severus could not let this go. "I don't understand why you still miss things if she does that?" His eye was quirked at the little raven haired kid.

Harry was fidgeting in his seat. He could feel questioning eyes on him. "I would leave some wrong on purpose." He finally stammered out, when he couldn't stand the feeling of the eyes on him.

"Why would you do that Harry?" Hermione was staring at him with dumbfounded glare.

Harry just wished the Snapes would stop asking him questions. He knew his dad was waiting for his answer. "It was just easier." The look on his face said he wasn't answering anything more.

Sirius was worried by what that meant. He wanted answers but he realized it was something else he would need to talk to Harry about alone. He had a feeling that part of it had to do with his treatment from the Dursleys, but for some reason he felt there was more to it than that. He consoled himself with the fact that his pup had another chance at his schooling, and he would help him realize he needed to do his best and not worry about what was easier.

**Harry felt restless. He wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape?**

"Because I was being the evil dungeon bat," Sev smirked at the sheepish look his nephew was wearing.

"Well there is that." Harry agreed with a cheeky grin. It just got wider when the laughter rang out in the room, and the man he was teasing was giving loud chuckles of amusement.

**Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.**

"And that just shows you are a true Gryffindor." Neville couldn't believe his friend was so brave.

"Yeah crazy as they come." Draco snorted. Gryffindors really didn't have any preservation skills.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed with a pout.

"**Better you than me," they said together, **

Severus couldn't help feeling sad that his own daughter had been afraid to face him. It didn't help when the mutt started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh come on, you know you are feeling all offended that princess here didn't want to come find you."

Sirius was laughing at the way the man crossed his arms and tried not to pout. It was such a funny look for him the others joined in.

**but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.**

"That's my little Marauder." Sirius praised while ruffling his son's hair. This earned him a disgruntled sigh as Harry tried to fix it. He spent all of his life with messy hair, and now when it lay normally his dad kept messing it up.

**He made his way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.**

"Maybe nobody is in there." Draco pointed out what he thought was office.

"Oh somebody was in there alright." Harry couldn't help the little shudder at the memory of the look Snape had given him that day.

**Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside – and a horrible scene met his eyes.**

**Snape and Filch were inside, alone.**

**Snape was holding his robes above his knees.**

Sirius's mouth dropped open in total shock. "Uhh... I don't think Reg would be happy that you replaced him with Filch." Sirius was staring in disbelief at his brother-in-law. "Filch of all people. Damn Sev, were you that desperate?"

Severus Snape could not believe what he was hearing out of the mutt's mouth. He grabbed a pillow off the end of the couch he was sitting on and threw it hard at the man. It knocked him over and the book went flying.

_Regulus was having visions of the imaginary. "Oh please Sev, let it not be true."_

"That is a disgusting thing to say." The potion master shuddered at the thought. "And don't talk like that in front of the kids." He growled.

Sirius got back up and retrieved the book. "That is what the book said. What was I supposed to think? I just figured the old goat really screwed you over."

"Trust me if he did that I would kill him now."

The kids were watching the scene with fascination. Both Severus and Sirius were green now. They couldn't help feeling a little sick themselves. They were really wishing they had never been older than they were now, because having been teenagers they knew what was implied, as nine and ten year olds they would have been clueless. And they were really wishing they were at the moment.

"Read Sirius so we can get those images out of our head." Remus ordered.

"But I'm afraid to Moony. What if it gets worse?" Sirius whined. "We really don't know what Dumbleshite did to him."

"Just read Dad. I promise I wasn't scarred like that, well until you brought it up. Now I may need lots of therapy." His whining tone sounded just like his dad to the amusement of the others.

**One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.**

"Severus?" Remus raised a worried eyebrow.

"Uncle Sev, were you okay?" Draco was staring at his godfather fearfully.

_Regulus was doing his best to pull his husband's trouser legs up, but of course he couldn't. It didn't stop him from trying until he heard the next words._

"Papa, how badly were you hurt."

Severus Snape felt his heart jump into his throat. His baby girl had called him papa. He had never heard a more beautiful word in his life. Clearing his throat he finally answered her. "I was fine Sweetheart."

"**Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"**

"That blasted beast got you. Please tell me that old fool removed it from the school after that?" Sirius demanded furiously. He anger only got worse when he saw the negative answer in his friend's black eyes. "That stupid old fool if a fully qualified wizard like you could be bit by it, then the children of that school were in complete danger."

_He wasn't the only one fuming. Regulus was acting just like his twin, except he was pacing up and down fuming and muttering under his breath. The more of this book he heard the angrier he was getting at the so called leader of the light._

**Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but —**

"**POTTER!"** **Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.**

Sirius couldn't help the glare he was giving his brother-in-law. He didn't like anybody yelling at his kid, and he knew by it saying 'Harry gulped,' that his pup had been scared. Yes, he knew that it wasn't Sev's fault, but that was his pup, anybody would be upset at their child being frightened.

"**I just wondered if I could have my book back."**

Draco was shaking his head at the other boy's pure gall. How had he survived this long when pushing Uncle Sev like that? Draco knew the man cared about him, and there was no way he would do that, especially when the man was furious.

Neville on the other hand was thinking Harry had to be the bravest kid in the world. He wished he could be that brave.

"**GET OUT! OUT! "**

**Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs.**

"Yes Pup escape from your crazy uncle." Sirius smiled mockingly at his friend. "Too bad you didn't get your book though."

Neville and Draco were thinking they now knew why Harry was like he was. Draco was thinking the man was just as crazy, while Neville was thinking he was brave, since Snape was now glaring at him for his comment.

"I know. I really wanted to read it that night too. He never did give it back to me." Harry stuck his lip out.

Hermione couldn't help rolling her eyes at the theatrics her uncle and cousin were playing at."Hey I was the one that got yelled at by Madam Pince for not being able to turn my library book back in." Hermione was scowling at her papa. "She wouldn't let me check anymore books out, until she got it back, even when I told her you confiscated it from my friend. You didn't turn it in for two weeks. That was mean."

"Yes it was Uncle Sev. That was the worst punishment you ever gave me." At the raised eyebrow he added. "Having to listen to Hermione complain for two weeks about not being able to take library books out of the Library was torture."

"Oh poor Harry! I feel for you, mate." Neville was using a consoling tone.

"It wasn't that bad." Hermione muttered crossly.

"I beg to differ. Hermione it would be like you having to listen to Ron complain if he wasn't allowed food for two weeks." Harry pointed out.

The men couldn't help laughing, when they saw the little girl shudder at the thought. "I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't know it was that bad," said a very contrite Hermione.

"**Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?"**

**In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen.**

Severus was staring at his nephew in disbelief. "Evidently I wasn't as scary as I thought if you told others about the incident."

"My Pup is just made of sterner stuff than that." Sirius bragged, but at the look he was now receiving he continued. "You do remember who his mother is, right? He comes by it honest."

"_Yes, he does but he gets it from both his parents." Regulus spoke aloud. He couldn't help remembering all of the times that Siri had stood up to their parents. He just wished he had been as brave as his older twin._

"**You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him — he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"**

"Hmm... does that mean you owe me a broomstick young man?" Severus had an arched eyebrow, as he waited for the answer.

"Nope. I didn't bet you, and I didn't shake on it with anybody. Thank Merlin." He added as an afterthought.

**Hermione's eyes were wide.** "**No — he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."**

"Thank you, Princess." It was the first time he had called her that since she was a baby, but it felt so right. He smiled gently at her when he saw the tear bright eyes.

_Regulus couldn't help looking on his family with love. He wanted so badly to be able to hold them right now. He wanted to wipe that single tear off of his daughter's cheek. And Salazar, he wanted to kiss his husband with a burning hunger at this very instant. What was it going to take for him to be able to get through to them?_

"**Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron.**

"That's not true anymore." Hermione had a hard, angry look on her face.

This made all four of the men in the room sad. They hated the fact that her faith in those she looked up too was a thing of the past. Taking in the faces of all the kids they realized they all had that same look. It broke their hearts to know that going to Hogwarts had done this to their children.

**"I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"**

Severus couldn't help thinking that between Hagrid and Weasley, Harry wasn't meant to let the mystery of what was hidden in the school go. Dumbledore really had planned to make the kid go after the stone and face Voldemort as an eleven year old untrained wizard. He knew the mutt would be furious when he found out.

**Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind — he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours – but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.**

Sirius hugged his kid close. He avoided looking at Severus, because he knew he would be sending the man a death glare. He didn't really blame the man for his actions, but he still couldn't help feeling defensive of his son.

Severus saw the commiserating look the wolf was giving him. It made him realize that he must have let his guilt feelings show through his mask. He felt horrible knowing he gave his nephew nightmares. He knew Regulus would be so disappointed in him if he knew.

_At that moment Regulus was looking downcast. All he could think about was the day when Severus had tried to talk him into stealing Harry. Where had the loving man he married gone? Where had the uncle that had loved the little raven haired baby gone?_

Neville was thinking about the many nightmares he had that Snape had participated in. He could understand how Harry had nightmares from just a look. He had suffered from the very same thing.

**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.**

"**You've got to eat some breakfast."**

"**I don't want anything."**

"**Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.**

"**I'm not hungry."**

"Pup, you cannot skip meals. You are already too thin as it is." Sirius scolded in a concerned tone.

"Sometimes I just don't feel like eating." Harry tried to placate his dad. "You wouldn't want me to get sick because I forced myself, would you?"

"Of course not, but I also don't want you to get sick, because you skip eating. You need the nutrients to grow and be healthy." Sirius wanted his child to know he was only saying anything because he was worried about him.

**Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.**

"**Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."**

"Wow! What a great pep talk." Draco sneered sarcastically. "What did he tell you before you faced the first task? 'Don't worry dragons will only burn you alive?'"

Harry was the only one laughing at that comment. "He probably would have if he knew about it beforehand."

_Regulus wrote down 'first tasks and dragons.' but he couldn't help glancing at his nephew with concerned-filled eyes._

"**Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.**

**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.**

**Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined.**

The three visible men were glaring furiously at the book at the mention of the rat. Sirius couldn't help running a soothing hand down his son's back as he felt him flinch beside him.

_Regulus was watching the reactions around him. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what had set off such a reaction. "Oh come on," he shouted in annoyance. "Tell me what is wrong."_

Remus was again rubbing his ears. He couldn't understand this tinny buzzing sound in his ears. He would have to have Severus run another diagnostic on him after they were done reading for the day.

**It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.**

"That sounds great. It must have made you feel good to see the support." Remus suggested with a smile. "As for you Hermione, you really are amazing with your spellwork."

"Thanks Uncle Remus." Hermione looked proud of herself. She thought Remus was a wonderful teacher and to have him praise her meant a lot to her.

**Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).**

**Wood cleared his throat for silence.** "**Okay, men," he said.**

"**And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.**

"**And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."**

"**The big one," said Fred Weasley.**

"**The one we've all been waiting for," said George.**

**We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."**

"Do all captains repeat their speeches each year they are captain?" Draco hadn't realized the other team captains did what Flint did.

"James did." Sirius made a face. "Every game he would say the same thing when he was captain. 'Okay people I'm telling you now, I don't want to lose. You are to get out there and give me a hundred and fifty percent. I will accept nothing less. You can give me a hundred and fifty percent in this game, or I will be taking a hundred and fifty percent out of your hides every practice until the next game. Do I make myself clear? Good lets go win this thing.'" Sirius had been impersonating James as he spoke.

"Wow." Harry got out, while Draco looked speechless.

"Did he work you that hard if you lost?" Neville was astounded at the thought of it.

"He sure did, maybe even harder than that." He turned his gaze to Severus. "That's why I always was more determined with making the bludgers hit what I was aiming for. I didn't like those practices where we were worked into the ground."

"I don't blame you." Draco could not believe that the man that was his other father was such a fanatic. He thought he loved Quidditch, but not that much. He got a pensive look on his face all of a sudden, but if they practiced and played that way maybe they could beat the Gryffindors. He would have to think about that more. It sounded like James Potter knew what it took to be a real Quidditch player, and if he was going to make his dream come true of being a professional, then he needed to have the same mindset.

"**Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."**

**He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."**

"James had that look too." Sirius gave a faux shudder.

"He did so enjoy being Quidditch captain." Remus had a goofy grin on his face as he remembered his husband's love of the game.

"**Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."**

**Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.**

"You were really that nervous?" Draco asked in shock. When Harry gave a tentative nod he shook his head at the other boy." "You couldn't tell it. It looked like you have been playing forever." He admitted almost shyly. It felt weird complementing the other boy. But he turned shocked eyes towards the man sitting beside him when he gave him a spontaneous hug. He looked down to hide the pleased smile. It seemed that the man really was going to try to be his father.

Sirius and Severus were watching the interaction between the two and couldn't be happier. They didn't know what happened when they took that break, but it looked like Remus finally made a connection with his son. Hopefully they could build on it.

**Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.**

"**Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her.**

**Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him.**

Draco busted out laughing. "Oh that's priceless." He was almost hysterical with his laughter.

"Why?" Neville asked through his own laughter. Draco's was contagious and everybody was laughing now.

"Because he really is very dumb, he makes Crabbe and Goyle seem smart by comparison."

"Whoa, is he really that dumb?" Harry gasped. "I just thought that because of his size."

"Well Pup, maybe you were right and he does have a troll ancestor." Sirius snickered at the thought. He knew the Flints claimed to be purebloods. Wouldn't it be priceless to find out they were part troll.

"Ewww." Hermione wrinkled her nose, her memory of the troll back in full force.

Remus decided to join the fun. "Does he smell like a troll Severus?"

"You dunderhead, I don't go smelling my students." The man looked disgusted at the thought.

_Regulus couldn't help joining in the laughter. His husband and kitten both were making the most adorable faces. He just wanted to kiss them both._

**Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.**

"Thanks Hermione. I don't remember if I said that at the time, but it really did make me feel less nervous." Harry told her sincerely.

"Anything for you, Harry," Hermione beamed happily back.

"**Mount your brooms, please."**

**Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.** **Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.** **Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.**

Sirius, Remus and Regulus all sat forward, excited to hear the game. Sirius and his twin were both bouncing their right knees in excitement. Harry felt the couch he was sharing with his dad bounce like he was on a rocking horse. Hermione and her papa couldn't feel her dad's moving their couch.

"**And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"**

"What? Is he really trying to flirt while announcing the game?" Sirius happiness was a sight to see. They all realized he was finally hearing something that made him happy about his son's life.

Those that knew what happened during the game were upset that his happiness wouldn't last very long. But as he was reading he didn't notice the concerned looks sent his way. Remus and Regulus did though and they were both trying to figure out what those looks meant.

"**JORDAN!"**

"**Sorry, Professor."**

"What a killjoy. He's just having fun." Four pair of shocked eyes was now staring at Remus. None of the kids would have thought the man would say such a thing.

**The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.**

"**And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"**

"Yes." Sirius shouted with joy. He was really getting into the game.

Harry had been watching him with impressed eyes. His dad sounded like a real commentator. He made it feel like you were right there at the match.

**Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.**

"**Budge up there, move along."**

"**Hagrid!"**

"How did you know that was what Hagrid said when you were in the air?" Hermione brows were knitted together in confusion.

"I didn't. I don't know what's going on." Harry was frowning as he tried to figure it out.

"Maybe something happened in the stand that needs to be explained in the book." Remus suggested helpfully.

Nobody noticed Hermione biting her lip nervously. They couldn't be putting what she did in the book. Could they?

**Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.**

"**Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"**

"**Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."**

"**Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.**

Harry was pouting. "Why did he say that? I don't get in trouble all of the time."

"Are you sure about that?" Severus had a knowing look on his face.

Harry looked down and refused to answer. He didn't get in trouble all of the time. He couldn't help sulking.

**Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.**

"**Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."**

"We don't want him attacked at all, thank you." Sirius was glaring at the book as if it was Wood.

"That was how I felt when you used to attack Regulus." Severus interjected with a knowing look.

"That was different." Sirius growled good-naturedly.

"How was it different?" Hermione couldn't see any difference.

"_How was it different?" Regulus asked at the same time._

"That was my brother, and this is my pup we are talking about." Sirius explained as if that made perfect sense.

One Snape and two Black-Snapes rolled their eyes at the same time. It didn't sound any different to them. But of course this was Sirius's logic, so it made sense to the man.

**When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.**

"I still think sending cannonballs after the players, is dangerous." Hermione sniffed in contempt at the thought. It was like they wanted to kill the players. Where was the fun in that?

"**All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.**

"**Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"**

Sirius's voice was ringing with excitement as he read. "Come on Pup, you can get it."

_Reg was on the very edge of the couch, as he listened to the story of his nephew's first game. It made him envy the young boy, as he remembered the total high seeing the snitch gave a seeker during a game. The adrenaline that flowed through your body at the time was almost intoxicating._

**A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.**

"It's a good thing James wasn't his captain. He would have made that kid's next practices horrendous." Sirius didn't know whether to feel sorry for the kid or laugh at what James would have made him do.

**Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch —**

"Go Pup go." Sirius called out eagerly.

"_Come on Harry, you can do it. Show them you take after your Uncle Reggie." Regulus didn't care that Harry was a Gryffindor and playing against the Slytherins. This was his nephew and he wanted him to win._

**all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.**

"I can just hear your dad's comments if he was here right now." Remus was talking to Draco as he spoke. "The man would be ranting about this for hours." He had a fond smile on his face. The rant would probably give him a headache, but it was just who his James was.

Draco couldn't help but notice the way his eyes lit up just talking about the other man that was supposed to be his father. Ugh... this was getting so confusing in his, own mind even. How was he supposed to keep track of which father he was thinking of?

He remembered the conversation in the kitchen he had with this one. Remus Lupin had called himself his papa maybe he should do that when he thought of him. He had also just called James Potter his dad, so that would work for the man and Lucius Malfoy had always insisted on being called father. He wasn't going to call them that out loud at least for now, but when he was thinking it nobody had to know. He had promised to give his papa a chance it he treated him like a son, and the man was doing that.

**Harry was faster than Higgs — he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — he put on an extra spurt of speed —**

**WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below — Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.**

Sirius Black was seriously angry. How dare that troll try to knock his son off his broom? Did the kid have so much troll blood in him that he was too stupid to realize how dangerous that was? He didn't even think about the fact that he spent his own Quidditch games trying to use bludgers to do that very thing. He didn't even realize he was being hypocritical. This was his son and that was all that mattered to Lord Black.

Severus could see how angry the mutt was and that was just for a normal foul. He couldn't help dreading what was to come. Sirius always was the one of them that truly had the worst temper when someone he loved was in danger.

**Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.**

"You bet that was a foul." Sirius snarled at the book.

**Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.**

**Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"**

"What?" Draco was looking bewildered.

"It's something that happens in football." Hermione started to explain.

"Princess the explanation is here in the book, since Ron asked too." Sirius assured her. He didn't want to say he just wanted to be able to read more of his son's game. This was his niece and he didn't want to hurt her feeling, but he noticed that she could be as long-winded as her papa and dad when she gave an explanation.

"**What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.**

"**Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"**

"**But this isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him.**

Draco shook his head at the weasel's stupidity. He hadn't seen a football game, but he was sure that Thomas could tell they weren't the same thing.

**Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.** "**They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."**

"They really should change the rules. Quidditch is too dangerous." Hermione remembered all of the times Harry had been hurt or almost hurt during his games.

Sirius noticed the way she was looking at his pup when she spoke. There was that feeling of dread in his stomach again. "I agree."

_Regulus was staring at his brother in amazement and disbelief. Did the world end and nobody bothered to tell him? What all had he missed out on while locked in that damn dollhouse? Sirius had always liked the bludgers and the violence associated with them. Fouls were something he always achieved the highest accumulation of during a game, and was proud of for that matter._

"You do realize if they followed that rule you would have sat out most games, right?" Severus asked with a quirked brow.

Sirius decided not to answer that, and started reading again to the giggles from the kids.

**Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.**

"And you can't blame him," was the muttered comment from the reader.

"**So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —"**

"You tell it like it is kid," Another statement from the irate book reader.

"Dad." Harry grumbled slightly embarrassed, as he knew it was because of him being his kid that brought on this attitude from his father.

"What?" Sirius tried to look innocent. It didn't do the trick though and laughter was his only answer.

"**Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.**

"**I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"**

"I like this kid." Sirius was beaming at the way the kid was defending his son.

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Severus snorted.

"**Jordan, I'm warning you—"**

"I didn't realize that Minerva was that stuffy." The surprising comment came from Remus.

"I could have told you that, years ago Moony. She never could understand a good joke or prank. It's a shame really?" Sirius put on a sad disappointed look. "How many undeserved point deductions or detentions did we receive, because she was born without a funny bone?"

"Yes, keep telling yourself they were underserved you crazy mutt." Severus exclaimed, but they all noticed the tiny smile trying to not show itself.

"You love me and you know it, Sevvie," was the cocky reply. But the dog animagus began to read fast, before he was yelled at for calling the man Sevvie. A name he knew that said man truly detested being called.

"**All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure,**

"It can in Quidditch." Hermione said in her bossy know-it-all voice.

The others were smart enough not to say anything with that tone being used.

**so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."**

**It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch.**

"What?" Sirius glanced at his pup worriedly. No answer seemed to be forthcoming so he figured reading would tell him what happened faster.

**For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.**

**It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off.**

Remus was looking on in concern as each word his friend read held a little more worry and fear in it. He noticed that Sirius had pulled Harry close again, but he didn't seem able to stop himself reading to ask questions.

_Regulus couldn't help noticing that only Sirius and Remus looked really worried for Harry. He did take in that his kitten seemed to be watching her papa in agitation. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why._

**But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts — he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out — **

"Yes, call a timeout." Sirius whispered, before continuing on in a normal tone.

Harry wrapped his arms around his dad's was trying to offer comfort, as he could tell with each word the man was worried sick about him.

Neville and Draco were listening intently. They both knew that something happened that was dangerous in that game. But they had never found out what exactly. They were hoping for some answers.

**and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.**

Everyone was frowning at the words read. Those who like to fly could not imagine such a thing happening. Neville thought that sounded what flying felt like to him all of the time.

**Lee was still commentating.**

"**Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — Ah no…"**

**The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.**

Sirius's voice was ringing with undercurrents of anger, as he realized that no one was watching out for the first, first year to play his first game in a century. What were the professors doing? What was the damn ref doing?

_Regulus went to stand behind his twin. He tried to hold the man's shoulders to give him comfort and help calm him down. He couldn't help smiling at Harry, as he saw that he was still hugging his dad._

"**Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… but he can't have…"**

"It's about bloody time." Sirius snapped furiously.

"Dad, I'm okay. Please don't worry about me." Harry pleaded feeling bad that his dad was angry, because he knew it was because he was scared for him.

"Aww… Pup that is easier said than done. It's one of the rules about being a parent. 'You must always worry about your child's safety.' I just forget which number it is, as there are so many rules to follow." He was smiling when he said this, so Harry wasn't for sure if he was pulling his leg or not.

**Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it.**

Sirius's face went pale as a ghost. "Noo." He moaned in fear.

"He didn't fall Uncle Sirius." Hermione hurriedly reassured the man.

"But how did he not?" Remus couldn't imagine how he swung off his broom without falling.

"He did something amazing." Draco was the one speaking. He had made fun of Harry at the time, but that was because he had been so jealous that he had actually been able to hang on like he had, and then he had caught the snitch anyway. It was a spectacular sight to see.

Harry had pulled back from his dad slightly, so he could look at Draco with wide eyes. Had he just really said that? He remembered how the other boy had tried to get others to make fun of him after the game. But he could tell by Draco's face he meant what he was saying. He gave him an appreciative smile before going back to hug his dad.

**He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.**

"**Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.**

"**Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."**

"Did Dumbledore have something to do with this?" Sirius's voice had been taking on a more animalistic growl as he read.

"I don't believe so." Severus said but they all seemed to notice that he didn't sound all that sure. They had no way of knowing that he was wondering that himself. He knew that Dumbledore had said he had misgivings about Quirrell before this, so how much did he know? Was that why he wasn't at the game?

**At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.**

"Smart move Mira," Her papa praised her.

"Did you notice who it was Princess?" Sirius was looking hopeful. He wanted to know who he was going to hex after all.

"I thought so." She kept her head down at the quiet admission.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco didn't like half answers.

But Sirius who had read ahead to see what she was talking about, gave a gasp and looked pityingly at his niece. He knew she didn't want her papa to know she thought he was the culprit.

"**What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.**

"**I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape — look."**

Severus's jaw dropped, as he felt like he had been punched in the face by Hagrid. It couldn't have hurt any worse if he had been. His baby girl thought he was trying to kill a child. She thought he was capable of that.

"_Mira Lily, how could you think such a thing about your papa?" The irate younger Black twin called out loudly. The anger and disappointment he was feeling at his daughter for putting that look of pain on her papa's face, begin to pull at his magical aura. He could feel it wanting to pull him back to his body, but he fought it. He had to know what happened here._

**Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.**

"**He's doing something — jinxing the broom," said Hermione.**

"Hermione, you do realize that you have to do the same thing to stop a continuous jinx, right?" Remus asked quietly.

Guilt-ridden eyes stared back at the man. "I didn't know that at the time. I hadn't read it yet."

Through his own pain Severus heard his daughter's pain. ""He pulled her into a gentle hug. "It's okay Mira. I don't blame you. I was being downright nasty to Harry before, and I'm sure it did make what I was doing look like I was guilty."

This just made Hermione feel even guiltier. He was being, so understanding. "I'm sorry Papa."

"Shh… it's okay love." He whispered softly into her ear.

"**What should we do?"**

"**Leave it to me."**

"What did you think you're going to do, if he was actually cursing the broom?" Draco's curiosity was piqued.

She didn't answer with her face buried in her papa's side and all, but the question did have Severus looking down at her as a startling realization seemed to hit him. She really wouldn't have done that would she?

**Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still.**

"Dear Merlin, no," Sirius sounded like he was praying at this point. His son clutched to him with one arm while continued to read.

Harry was feeling so torn. He was trying to reassure his father he was safe, feel bad that Hermione was so upset feeling guilty, and still had this small part of him happy to know his dad cared so much about his safety to be this worried. This last part of course was making him feel guilty, but he still couldn't push that little bit of happiness away. It was because he was really starting to believe his dad really loved him. That he was really worth loving, and that idea was a truly happy thought.

**They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.**

"Good," Remus breathed audibly.

**Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.**

Eyebrows raised at this, but nobody commented. It wasn't really important, except that they couldn't believe that anybody would be so callous when a fellow student was in such danger.

"**Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.**

Sirius wanted his niece to be able to help, but he was afraid if she stopped Sev that his son would fall. He knew the man wouldn't try to kill a child no matter what Dumbledore did to him. It just wasn't in the man's nature.

_Regulus was feeling as if the words were coming from a long way off, as he fought to stay here and listen to what happened. He kept his eyes trained on his husband and daughter. His Severus was showing what a truly loving father he was by the way he was comforting their child through his own pain._

**Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.**

Severus looked down at his daughter with beaming pride. She may have thought he was the bad guy, but she did stop the real bad guy at least.

Remus couldn't help seeing that look and recognized it for what it was. Severus was proud of Hermione for something. It hit him what that must mean. "I take it Quirrell is the real culprit?"

"What?" Sirius and Draco called out together in shock.

"Why do you say that, Remus?" The concerned father demanded.

"The look on Severus's' face. It is a look of pride for what Hermione did. And the only reason I could make out from that was because she knocked Quirrell over, so I assume he's the bad guy."

"But Quirrell was a stuttering idiot. He was afraid of his own shadow." Draco tried to make the man see that couldn't be true.

"But that is probably an act Cub. It makes it easier for others to overlook him as a suspect." Remus pointed out.

**Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.**

Severus Snape hadn't wanted to believe it was possible, but there it was. His baby girl had set him on fire. The look of utter devastation on his face had his friends staring at him worriedly.

_Regulus Black was on his feet in front of his child. "Mira Lily, how could you do such a thing? I don't care if you didn't know he was your father or not, you don't set people on fire. Fire is dangerous and it wouldn't take anything for it to get out of hand." The raging man saw his lover's pain and this just incensed him more. "Young lady, if I was here you and I would be having a very uncomfortable conversation for you."_

_He didn't notice that Remus was again rubbing his ears. He felt his body being pulled away, even as he tried to fight it. "No, I need to make her hear me." But it was too late he was travelling back to his body at a super speed._

**It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire.**

Hermione didn't look up from where she had her face buried in her papa's side. She had felt his body tense when it was read out that she set him on fire, but he never said a word. She could feel burning eyes of disapproval on her. She had a funny feeling that her uncles, wanted to yell at her, but were holding back because of her papa. She couldn't believe he still had his arm wrapped around her while he held her close. She wouldn't blame him if he pushed her away in disgust, and though she felt like she should pull away from him, she couldn't bring herself too. She needed the comfort he was giving her, as the guilt was eating away at her.

**A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row — Snape would never know what had happened.**

The others felt relief knowing that Severus couldn't have been burned badly if at all in that amount of time, but Draco had to make sure.

"Uncle Sev, you didn't get burned, did you?"

Severus looked at him a moment before his eyes went to his own child. He had felt her tense and realized with the way she was holding her breath that she had never given the idea a thought. He was torn. He knew she was already feeling so guilty, but he could not lie about this to make her guilt easier on her. She really had done something both stupid and dangerous.

"Nothing a little burn salve couldn't take care of." Even though he tried to downplay it for her benefit he still heard her gasp of horror. He wrapped both arms around her as her crying increased.

"I'm soorrryy." She wailed into his side. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Mira calm down. We'll talk about this later. Shh… Princess it's okay." He soothed as he waved his hand for Sirius to continue to read.

**It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.**

"Oh thank Merlin." Sirius let out a relieved sigh.

"**Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.**

Neville's face was the color of a tomato in his embarrassment. Severus who saw this even though he was still holding his child close had to comment.

"Neville, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." At the way the boy opened his mouth as if to protest he continued. "No Neville, I mean that. You are showing how much compassion you have for others. That is something you should be proud of. It is also something that proves you have your mother's heart. She was the same way. I don't know how many times I saw her cry when someone else was hurt. She was more apt to cry for another's pain than her own. You are just reminding me more of her than ever after hearing this."

Neville was staring at the man he had feared for four years. Had he really just said those things to him? The gentle smile he was being given told him that he had. It was in that moment that Neville Longbottom realized that he didn't have to be afraid of Severus Snape. He also realized why in that moment his mother had named the man his godfather. He saw the way he was holding Hermione with love and tenderness, even though he had to be upset with her, and even through all of that the man took the time to ease the embarrassment he was feeling.

"Thank you, Uncle Sev." The words were said with confidence, no sign of nervousness in the words at all.

All three men realized in that moment that a breakthrough had really happened between godfather and godson.

**Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick** — **he hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into his hand.**

**I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.**

Shocked grey eyes met emerald green eyes. "You caught the snitch in your mouth? You caught the snitch in your mouth." The second time wasn't a question but a roaring of excitement. "Did you hear that Moony? My pup caught the snitch in his mouth. Isn't he brilliant?"

"Yes Padfoot, I think I heard that once or twice." Remus laughed at his friend's antics.

Sirius was hugging the daylights out of his son. "You really are something else my son. I don't know how I got so lucky to have such a wonderful kid, but I thank whatever deity out there made it possible. You are truly one of a kind Harry James Black."

Harry was basking in the love and praise he was being given. How had his life gotten so perfect in such a short amount of time? Had it only been five days ago that he was in the back of the Dursleys' car when that police car was following them? The one thing he knew though was if this was a dream he never wanted to wake up, as he was crushed in his dad's hug.

"**He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference — Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results — Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.**

"Yes! Go Gryffindor!" Sirius and Remus shouted excitedly. Both being more exuberant than they normally would have, now that their fear had passed.

**Harry heard none of this, though.**

**He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.**

"**It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."**

"Uncle Sev?" Harry tentatively called the man's name.

"Yes, Harry."

"Sir, I'm sorry for the way the rest of the book is going to sound to you. I know that you weren't the bad guy now, and even by the end of the book I knew that, but until then." Harry was rubbing his hands nervously on his jeans. "Well I blame you for a lot of things, and I'm sorry for that." He tried to keep his eyes on the man to prove he was sorry, but they kept flicking away because he felt so guilty.

"Thank you, Harry for apologizing beforehand. I promise I will remember that as we read." Severus reassured the child.

Sirius ruffled his son's hair in affection. He was so proud of the way he handled that. He knew that it would be easier for Sev to hear this knowing Harry had already apologized to him.

**Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.**

"**I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."**

"I was trying to make sure nobody was trying to use the troll as a distraction to try to get past the dog." Severus commented with a smile.

"I know that now Uncle Sev, but at the time you were my only suspect." He teased.

Severus couldn't believe how much that smile reminded him of Regulus when he teased him.

**Hagrid dropped the teapot.** "**How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.**

"**Fluffy?"**

"Who names a giant three-headed dog Fluffy?" Draco couldn't believe that anybody would do such a thing.

"Hagrid." Harry and Hermione answered as one.

"The man is crazy." Draco ignored the glare Harry was giving him. "He names a giant three-headed dog Fluffy, but a cowardly dog Fang."

"That's Hagrid, Cub." Remus smiled at his kid's dumbfounded look.

"**Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —"**

**Yes?" said Harry eagerly.**

"No Harry." Sirius was shaking his head. "This is not something you need to know."

"You know that you would be doing the same thing." Remus reminded him. "And so would Lily."

"Maybe so, but why can't you people realize this is my child? Don't you realize no matter how hypocritical it is when it's your child, you don't want them following in your wrong footsteps, just your right ones?" He grumbled that nobody seemed to understand that.

"**Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."**

"Yes, Hagrid make them want to know more." Severus was sneering, because he knew where this ended up.

"**But Snape's trying to steal it."**

"**Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."**

"Just because a person is a Hogwarts teacher doesn't mean they can't be bad." Harry said knowledgeably. He knew that for a fact.

"**So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.**

**The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.**

Hermione gave a small whimper. She was sure that had just made her father feel worse, but the tightening of the arm around her shoulders gave her some comfort.

"**I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"**

"**I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"**

"Oh Salazar, He did not just say that." Severus snarled angrily.

"Sev? Do you want to explain your anger?" Sirius was sure he was feeling the beginnings of an ulcer, even if he didn't know what they were supposed to feel like. He wondered if magic could cure one in a wizard.

"Actually not really, this chapter has been hard enough to get through." The man responded.

Sirius gave a low growl, but continued to read anyway.

"**Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"**

**Hagrid looked furious with himself.**

"Well he isn't the only one furious with him, I am too." Severus stated emphatically.

"And you are not going to explain why." Sirius stated it with certainty. "You really are and evil dungeon bat, Severus Tobias Snape."

"Are you just figuring that out Dad?" Harry teased both men.

"Oh son, I knew he was a dungeon bat." Sirius was acting all serious. "I just didn't realize he was really evil. Now I know the truth."

The look on the bat's face had them all laughing. This had the desired effect of breaking some of the tension in the room.

"By the way that is the end of the chapter." Sirius told them as he handed the book to his pup.

"Severus did you want to have your talk with Hermione now?" Remus questioned the man, before Harry could start reading the next chapter.

Severus felt his daughter's laughter die as her body tensed up. "No, the reading has already gone on too long today. Let's just read the last chapter and break for the day."

Harry opened the page to the next chapter.

**Well that is another chapter done. It is 14,100 words without any AN or disclaimers. That is more than 11,000 words I have added to the book chapter which was only 3,389 words long. The reason I put that in here is, because I was hoping the person who is trying to cause me trouble and get my story taken off the site will realize that this story isn't trying to plagiarize JK Rowlings work. Just so my readers know I have been reported. My work is backed up and if they remove it I will find away to make it available to those who want to continue to read it. I will not stop writing this story just because of one person wanting to cause problems for others, a person mind you that doesn't even have the courage to sign in.**

**I only put the book words in because it is showing in my story how Dumbledore messed with their lives. After all the parents weren't in their children's lives to date.**

**One thing people need to realize is that I have been a member of fanfiction for over three years. What drew me to this site were the CR stories. They have been on here since before I was, but because somebody wants to act all high and mighty they keep causing trouble. This is fanfiction and if you want to get technical all the stories on here could be considered to plagiarize something, since all the characters are taken from somebody else's work. I have read stories with chapters almost word for word from the book chapters. The authors may add twenty lines of their own work to the chapters and call it their story. I make sure everybody knows what part of my story is JKR's work. I don't want to take credit for her work. She is my favorite author and her Harry Potter books are my all time favorite books. I read Deathly Hallows 39 times before I found fanfiction. I have lost count of the other books total, but I think that proves I'm a fan of hers, not trying to steal from her.**

**I only put the book parts in for those who may have only read a time or two as I'm trying to show the books in a different light. Plus for those that think the movies actually fit the books, which they don't by any means. The books are so much better. The movies were so wrong I couldn't even bring myself to watch the two parts of DH at all and only watched five and six once each.**


	22. Chapter 22 He Truly is Despicable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world. I do not own the words in bold print. I'm making no money for writing this story. All of that is JK Rowlings. I'm just trying to honor her by keeping her brilliant work in the minds of the people and having fun while doing so.**

**Now I apologize as this chapter was supposed to have been out on Wed. I have had a bad week filled with pain and spent more time in bed than out of it this week. I'm sorry for the delay this caused.**

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

_(Parts in italics are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts.)_

(Parts not in either are written by the author of this story)

**Chapter 22 He truly is Despicable**

_**DOLLHOUSE**_

_Regulus slowly sat up. His body was aching and tired, as he took in the way James and Lily were watching him. He saw concern for him but also a hungry look of anticipation. He knew they were eager for more information about their loved ones. He couldn't blame them, as that was how he felt when they each had come back._

_He ran a nervous hand through his hair. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the paper he had written on. He frowned in annoyance when he realized that it was blank. Bloody great, he had hoped the notes he took would be visible, but no such luck. Couldn't they get a blasted break here?_

_He saw his friends look at the blank page and the disappointment the realization brought them. "Sorry guys. I was able to write on it there, but I guess it didn't work right since I didn't have the actual parchment with me."_

"_Were you able to make any headway?" James pushed his disappointment aside for any new information he could get._

"_Remus definitely hears something. You were right about that. We need to continue blasting him in his ears when we get there." He looked excited as he remembered his hopeful thoughts on the subject. "I was thinking that if we can catch Padfoot or Nox in their forms we might have a better chance of getting through. We need to make sure if either one transforms to really yell for all we are worth right in their ears."_

"_Do you think that will work?" Lily's eyes were alight with hope._

"_Well Remus associated the sound with that dog whistle you got once, and I remembered that even though Remus heard it when you blew it, that it was Padfoot that was in actual pain from it, as he heard it louder and more distinctly."_

"_I remember that." James beamed at the thought they might finally make it through. "That really could work."_

"_Regulus, what's the matter? You seem angry right now." Lily was watching the signs that she recognized when Sirius was angry on her brother-in-law. The man in front of her was trying to get his anger under control._

_He started pacing even though his body felt so tired all he wanted was to lie down. "I heard so much unbelievable stuff guys that I don't know if I want to tell you it. Part of it will make you as angry as I am when you hear it."_

"_Just tell us what you can Reg. I understand that some of it probably doesn't make sense, so you want to keep that part back without more confirmation." James was giving him a knowing look._

_The younger Black twin ran his hand through his hair. "I'm just going to tell you a few things and then lie down for awhile. We can talk more when I get up. Is that okay with you guys?"_

"_That's fine, Reg," Lily smiled in understanding._

"_The reason I'm mad right now is the last thing I heard from the book was that Mira set Severus's robes on fire." Two aghast faces were staring at him uncomprehendingly. "Somebody was jinxing Harry's broom during his first Quidditch match, and she thought it was her papa because he was muttering and wouldn't take his eyes of Harry." The sadness in the man's voice was clearly heard._

"_Why would she think Sev would do that?" Lily demanded in disbelief. "I mean it is obvious he was muttering the counter-curse."_

"_What do you mean Harry's first Quidditch match? He's only a first year." James was staring wide-eyed at his friend._

_Reg looked at Lily and answered her question first. "Dumbledore did something to Severus. He changed him somehow, so that… well they jokingly call him it now, but he is known as the evil dungeon bat. The kids didn't know the real Severus Snape until recently from what I can tell."_

"_No, poor Sev," Lily eyes filled with tears._

_Regulus turned to James. "Harry made the team first year. He is the youngest Hogwarts' player in a century. He didn't even have to try out, because during his first flying lesson Johnny or Draco, whichever you want to call him had taken Neville's remembrall after Neville fell from his broom and ended up throwing it when Harry went after him. Harry caught it after a fifty-foot dive without a scratch." Reg's eyes were shining with excitement as he remembered hearing what happened. "He was on a decrepit school broom at the time James."_

"_How did he get on the team from that?" Lily saw the awe on both men's faces._

"_McGonagall saw him and put him on the team. Sirius wasn't real happy about that though." A little of the happiness disappeared as he recalled his brother's anger and why._

"_Why wouldn't he be? Sirius loves Quidditch as much as you two." Lily knew there had to be more to the story if her husband was angry._

"_She didn't even ask him if he wanted to play, and she ended up telling him afterwards that if he didn't train hard she would consider punishing him anyway. Sirius feels that she had no right to act that way. It put more pressure on Harry." Reg tried to explain quickly, as he didn't think he could stay awake any longer._

_Lily felt anger as she agreed with her husband's logic, but she noticed that the man in front of her was definitely worn out. "Let's get you to bed for a nap. You can tell us more over dinner." _

_James hurried forward and helped his friend to his room. When he was sure Reg was okay he headed back down to where Lily was waiting. He saw the anger on the redhead's face and decided it would be a nice time to find something else to do. He snuck away before she saw him._

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry felt the color drain from his face as he saw the name of the chapter. He didn't want to even think about that mirror again let alone read about it. He felt the others staring at him, and tried to push his apprehension away. He didn't want to have to explain any of this, so he pulled the book closer.

"**The Mirror of Erised,"** He read in a more confident voice than he was feeling.

"What is that?" Remus had frown lines between his brows, as he tried to remember if he had ever heard of such a mirror.

Severus was glaring at the book. How had Harry come to be near that mirror this early in the book? That was Dumbledore's protection of the stone, and he had never heard that the young man made it down there twice.

"The book will explain." Harry said before hurrying on with the chapter.

**Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.**

"Those dunderheads," Snape growled out in shock. He couldn't believe the twin menaces were still alive after that.

"Oh come on Sev I know you're a professor and all, but you know you would have done the same thing with such an incompetent teacher." Sirius teased the man.

Hermione and Harry were exchanging shocked looks. Remus and Sirius thought it was because they were surprised that Severus would have done something like that, but they were really thinking along the same lines of Severus Snape. How were the twins still alive after hitting Voldemort in the face with snowballs?

**The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. No one could wait for the holidays to start.**

**While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.**

"Are you trying to make them all sick Sev? Heat your damn classroom." Sirius scolded.

"You can't use magic around the potions." Draco informed Black as if the man was stupid.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the tone, but didn't comment on it. "Yes, Draco I know you can't use magic, but you have heard of a fireplace and fire right. The room could be fixed to include one and then kept lit when it is cold."

Draco's cheeks were tinted pink. "I didn't think of that."

"**I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."**

"You shouldn't have felt sorry for me about that. That was my best Christmas at that point in time." Harry smiled showing he meant every word.

Remus who had opened his mouth to reprimand his son closed it again when he saw that Harry wasn't upset. He did give his son a gentle squeeze on the arm to draw his attention. When their eyes met he gave him a slight frown to let him know he wasn't happy with what he had said. The sheepish look on his cub's face made him smile gently to let him know that he knew that the child got the point.

**He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them.**

**Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next.**

"I'm sorry Harry. I really was a jerk to you. It was an amazing save and I was jealous." Draco mumbled quietly, but he wouldn't look at anybody as he spoke.

"It's okay Draco. Thanks for the apology though." Harry grinned at the shocked boy when he raised his face in astonishment.

**Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family.**

Draco was now sporting a red face. "You knew back then that I was jealous?"

"Umm… yeah," Harry looked towards Hermione for help. She always knew how to get him out of awkward situations, so he hoped she would now too.

She rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered, "why do they have a hard time with feelings and talking?"

Her words broke the slight tension as chuckles were heard at her comment. Harry gave her a grateful look.

**It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. **

Neville started laughing to the others surprise. "I thought he was going to knock me out the window, as he rushed past me to get to that list."

His laughter was joined by the others when they saw how much like a boiled lobster the youngest boy now resembled.

Grumbling under his breath Harry hid his face in the book, as he started reading again. He hadn't realized he pushed Neville at the time.

**He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had.**

**Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.**

"Hmm… I don't know if I could do that." Sirius was looking at the book with incredulity.

"What do you mean Uncle Sirius?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well how could they go away on a vacation at one of the few times they would have the chance to have their four youngest sons with them. The boys have been away for four months and won't get another opportunity until the Easter holidays to come home again." He shook his head in confusion. "I mean they could have taken the trip before then or even after, so why would they do it at that time?"

"I want to know how they could afford a trip for three of them to go away like that." Draco couldn't stop himself from saying.

Harry was glaring at the Slytherin now. Why did he always have to bring up how poor the Weasleys were?

"Whoa, whoa," Draco held up his hands in a placating motion. "I didn't mean anything bad by that Harry. I was just wondering, since they do seem to have financial problems how they could afford that. I mean look at the fact that they couldn't even get their youngest son his own wand, but they took a trip to Romania."

"Well it probably wasn't that expensive." Harry said looking like it shouldn't matter.

"It's just I've been there with my par…" He stopped and looked at the man by his side. "When three of us went it wasn't really that cheap. The International Portkey for a round trip for three could have bought all the Weasleys a new wand, not just your friend."

"Are they really that expensive?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"It cost ninety-nine galleons for the three of us for the roundtrip ones, and they are cheaper than buying them each way." Draco told her while keeping a wary eye on Harry.

**When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.**

"**Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.**

Neville was gaping at the book in Harry's hands. That didn't sound like the Ron he knew. The Ron he knew didn't like to do anything that involved any kind of work.

"**Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."**

"**Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."**

"Draco, please tell me that you won't be talking like that to anybody anymore." Remus had a stern tone to his voice.

"No Sir, I won't." The messy-haired boy looked down at his lap nervously. "I didn't realize how bad I sounded until we started reading this book." He admitted ruefully.

Harry was watching Draco with calculating eyes. Did he really mean that? He thought about how Draco had apologized, just a little while ago to him, and decided maybe he really did. The Slytherin seemed to be really trying to change. Harry made the decision unless he was proved wrong he was going to believe Draco.

**Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.**

**WEASLEY!"**

**Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.**

Remus's eyes were amber as he fought the wolf back. He might not like the way his cub had been talking, but he would be damned if the other boy was allowed to attack him.

"**He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."**

"**Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."**

"Thanks Severus," Remus smiled appreciatively at his friend.

Neville looked cautiously at his godfathers. "But shouldn't Draco have been punished too?"

"Yes he should have." Sirius nodded. "But if he had been than Ron should have gotten a detention and a larger point loss. Sev just gave Ron the punishment that Draco would've gotten for bad mouthing somebody's family. Ron should have lost twenty points and a detention for turning it physical."

"So you're saying that even though Draco got off scot-free that Ron got a lighter punishment too?" Hermione was looking between her uncle and papa.

"I heard what Draco said, and I wasn't happy with it. I understood why Weasley was so upset, but I couldn't have him actually attacking a student, so I took points away." Severus explained to the kids in the room. "And Draco didn't get off scot-free as you say, because he had to have a discussion with me afterwards about talking about people's families, and my disappointment in him doing such a thing."

All three Gryffindors were staring at the man with gaping mouths, before turning to Draco who was now the one playing with the hem of his shirt. They watched as Remus pulled the sandy haired boy close and kissed the top of his head, and even though he kept his head down they saw the tiny smile that was now gracing the boy's face. They looked at each other and smiled before Harry started reading again.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.**

"**I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him —"**

"**I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape."**

"Harry James," Sirius was frowning at his child.

Harry saw the way that they were all looking at him. Only Neville seemed to not be upset with him. He fidgeted slightly under the glares. "I don't feel that way anymore." He mumbled slightly. "But you've got to admit they were trying to make my life miserable back then."

Sirius relaxed his body. His pup did have a point. He pulled him close into a one-armed hug. The others must have been thinking along the same lines, because the glaring stopped and rueful smiles replaced the looks.

"You're right Harry. I'm sorry about the way I acted then and now." Snape sounded guilty. "It's just hearing it hurt a little now that I know the truth, but I've got to remember to be as understanding as you have been about my past actions. You've made me know that you don't hold them against me, and I have to remember that if Dumbledore hadn't messed with my mind I wouldn't have treated you so badly, and you wouldn't have had a reason to feel that way."

"**Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."**

**So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.**

"**Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?"**

**The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.**

"Hogwarts really does go all out for the holidays." Neville commented. He wondered if they did that to try to lessen the students' homesickness at those times.

"I know it's wonderful. It made me feel like I was able to have a real Christmas for once." Harry said without looking up. He didn't see the sympathetic looks sent his way those words brought on.

"We'll have the best Christmas ever this year." Sirius promised around the lump in his throat. "We're all finally together again and you kids are old enough to know what Christmas is this time."

"Did we all spend Christmas together when we were babies?" Hermione was excited at the thought.

"Yes we did. I swear every one of us seemed to go out of our way to spoil you all." Severus had a small smile on his face. "The mutt and Lily were the worst of us though."

"What do you mean Papa?" Hermione was watching the small glare her Papa was giving her uncle, but she could see that he really didn't mean it.

"They made the rest of us look bad." Remus piped up.

"How did they do that?" Draco was curious to see that his papa was giving Black a strange look.

"Well they decided that you all needed four of the same gifts from them." Remus told them.

"So they got us all the same thing?" Neville was wondering what they had gotten.

"No Neville, you misunderstood Remus. When he said they got you all four of the same thing, he meant they got each of you kids four gifts, all of them the same so you would have one at each of our houses." Severus tried to sneer but he just couldn't do it. He remembered the shock they all had felt at the time. He turned to his daughter. "They got you four beautiful dollhouses, all of them exactly alike that Lily had decorated. They said they wanted you kids to feel at home in each of our houses, so every nursery had a dollhouse in it for when you went to visit."

The kids were now staring at Sirius Black with astonished eyes. "What did you get the boys?" Hermione was grinning at the thought that her aunt and uncle had gotten her such a great gift.

"They got Johnny, I mean Draco four rocking Prongs toys that he could sit on. Neville's was four Sharpclaw rocking chairs where he sat on the bear's lap as he rocked." Remus was remembering with a smile.

"What about Harry's?" Neville realized that his Gran had packed a chair like that away in her attic. He hadn't known it was to represent his dad. He would have to see if the other things were there as well.

"They got Harry a large cat rocking toy. It could change with the push of a button between a snow leopard and a panther to represent Fleetfoot and Nox." Remus took in the awed look on Hermione's face.

"Why not one of Padfoot?" Draco seemed puzzled.

"Because the mutt was always giving you kids a ride on the real thing, as his form was not as out of place to be seen as the rest of ours." Severus wouldn't let it show how much that had meant to him at the time. "He figured since Harry got to ride on the real thing he didn't need a toy one to ride on."

"**How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.**

"**Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me — Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."**

"Ah come on Princess, you can't make them go to the library right before the holidays. That's just cruel." Sirius gave a disappointed look at his niece. "You are supposed to be the daughter of two Marauders."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her uncle. "Wait until you hear why we went."

Sirius grinned at the childish way she was acting. "Read Pup, I need to know what is going on."

"**Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.**

"**The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"**

"**Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."**

"What?" The three men looked upset at this news.

To the shock of the kids Sirius said. "I would rather you had been studying." His two friends nodded in agreement.

"**You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here — I've told yeh — drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."**

"And you should have listened to him." Severus was scowling at the two raven haired children.

"Yes Sir," They both said without looking at anybody in the room.

Sirius was getting more and more concerned. He knew that something bad was going to come out of all of this. Sev's reactions made him know this for a fact.

**We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.**

"**Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere — just give us a hint — I know I've read his name somewhere."**

"Now that you mention it that name does sound familiar. Why do I know that name?" Sirius was trying to get that wisp of a thought to come into focus.

Remus tilted his head to the side. "I know that name too. It is right on the tip of my tongue."

Severus smirked at the wolf's words, as many chocolate frogs as he ate it wasn't any wonder it was on the tip of his tongue.

"**I'm sayin' nothin', said Hagrid flatly.**

"You've already said too much." The potions master growled.

Harry felt a surge of annoyance. No matter what anybody thought Hagrid was his friend, and he hated that he was blamed for what had happened. He knew Snape was acting like this because of what he knew happened that year. He had a funny feeling his dad was going to be angry at the gentle giant too when he learned the truth.

"**Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.**

The three men were also looking disgruntled at the moment. They were all thinking that the kids' curiosity was not the best thing they had inherited from their parents.

**They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? **

Deep chuckles were heard from Remus and Sirius, not only because of the look on their friend's face, but because they knew Severus Snape would never steal something.

"It's not funny you mangy mutts." The man knew why his friends were laughing.

"Oh Sev, you know it is." Sirius was trying to talk through his laughter. "You know that you think stealing is horrible and hate the fact the kids think you would do such a thing.

Hermione gulped as she stared wide-eyed at Harry. Oh great now she had to worry about the next book, and when her papa found out she stole from him. She always loved reading new books, but maybe these ones weren't the best idea to read.

**The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book.**

**He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry.**

Severus smirked when he realized the other two men still hadn't remembered who Flamel was. He knew they both knew, but evidently the name truly was just out of reach in their minds. They would kick themselves when they remembered who the man was.

Remus saw the smirk and was now pouting, because he wasn't being given the information he wanted.

**And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.**

**Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random.**

"You guys really were intent on finding out who that man was, weren't you?" Draco looked impressed. He couldn't help wondering what it would have felt like to be trying to solve the puzzle with them.

"It was a mystery." Harry said as if that explained everything.

His words brought a groan from his dad.

**Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and he knew he'd never get one.**

"None of you need to be in that section of the library." Sirius had that stern face on again. "Those books are not to be read by anybody unless they are NEWT students or adults."

Remus saw the apprehensive look Harry and Hermione were exchanging. Did those two have to get into everything? He gave a worried glance at his friends. He knew they weren't going to be happy when they found out the kids were reading those books.

**These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

"My point exactly, so you have no need to be in there." Sirius reminded the kids.

"**What are you looking for, boy?"**

Sirius was glaring at the book again. Why did everybody keep calling his son boy like that? It was really pissing him off. Was it so hard for somebody to remember a child's name after being in the school for four months?

"**Nothing," said Harry.**

**Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him.**

"**You'd better get out, then. Go on — out!"**

"Excuse me? What the he… is that all about? Why is she chasing students from the library? That attitude will make them think twice about going there. A library is a place you go to browse for books. You don't always know what one you want to read." The werewolf was in full rant mode. "I can't believe she is acting that way."

"Calm down wolf. We agree with you, so don't take the woman's idiocy out on us." Severus was shaking his head at the man's rant, of course he agreed with him, but that was beside the point.

**Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Harry left the library. He, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to.**

"Yes, I can promise you wouldn't have liked me hearing about that." Severus's tone was deadly serious.

"And I'm sure even less if he had remembered he was your papa and uncle." Sirius knew his friend would have done more than detentions if that was the case. He may not know what exactly was going on, but Sev's attitude told him it was something that none of them would like reading about.

Harry and Hermione did not raise their heads. Harry hurried to read on. He hated this book. A sudden idea popped into his head. This was the last chapter for the day, maybe he could throw it and the other three books that was already lived through into the fireplace and burn them. Yeah he might get in trouble, but it would only be once while if they continued to read it would be more often.

**Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, after all, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks.**

"She really isn't the best person to work in a library evidently." Sirius was frowning. "She seems to have forgotten what a library is for."

"You can say that again." Draco grumbled. "She acts like the books all belong to her personally. It really makes it hard to get what you need for schoolwork, so leisure reading is almost non-existent."

"Why does Dumbledore have somebody like that working in the library? Madam Carmichael was never like that." Remus growled angrily.

"Who is Madam Carmichael?" Neville didn't even seem worried about the growling of his godfather. It seemed that he knew the man could get angry, but he wouldn't take it out on the kids.

"She was the librarian in our time." Sirius told them. "She was the nicest lady and was always willing to help you find a book whether for school, just reading, pranks or even animagus training, and she never told on you even if the books were questionable at your age."

"Wow, she sounds like a great person to have for a librarian." Harry knew somebody like that would have been a great help to him for the last four years.

The other three kids were all thinking the same thing. How come they couldn't have somebody like that at Hogwarts now?

**Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.**

"**You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything."**

"**And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."**

"Why would he ask that? He knows they are muggles." Draco really couldn't help thinking that the redheaded weasel was stupid.

"Draco I do believe that some things about Flamel are known in the muggle world." Severus informed his godson.

"Well when I asked them they either they didn't know or didn't tell me. They just told me if I wanted to know something to research it myself." Hermione admitted quietly.

Severus was clenching his hands in anger. Yes he didn't want the kids involved with this because he knew it was dangerous, but for a parent to not try and help their child when they asked for their help was so wrong. His anger at Dumbledore and the Grangers just skyrocketed.

"**Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione.**

**Once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel.** **They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork — bread, English muffins, marshmallows — **

"That definitely brings back fond memories. We did that too, of course we always had a pot of melted chocolate near the fire to dip ours in because of Remus's addiction." Sirius had a faraway look in his eyes. It was as if he was replaying the scene in his mind.

"Hey you guys enjoyed it too." Remus defended himself.

"Yes we did until the time you spilled the pot of chocolate on Aunt Dorea's Oriental rug." Sirius gave a fake shudder for the kids' amusement.

"What did she do?" Harry looked worried as he gazed at his dad.

"She made us scrub it clean with a toothbrush." Severus groaned. "All of us and I don't even eat that much chocolate."

The kids laughed at his grumpy face, and Remus's blushing one. They loved seeing the men act like this and hearing the little tales they were telling them.

**and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.**

Harry was squirming in his seat while trying to avoid the men's eyes. Draco noticed and smirked but not maliciously. "Don't worry about it, Harry. I was doing the same thing about you."

The men were shaking their heads, but they couldn't help being glad that the boys were getting along so well.

**Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family — in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.**

"Sometimes having older things does have an advantage over newer items." Remus informed them. "And old chessmen are definitely in that category."

**Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him, we can afford to lose him."**

"It sounds like you got your mum's chess skills." Severus couldn't help remembering how many times she lost. It didn't matter who she played she just couldn't seem to win a game.

"She was that bad?" Harry eyes were shining with interest to hear more about his mum.

Sirius snickered. "She probably would have done better, but she hated her pieces being taken so she would try to protect them all, which defeated the purpose because she lost even more that way, since you have to make some sacrifices in chess."

**On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all.**

Sirius's laughter died as if the volume had been muted suddenly. His poor pup, how could those rotten Dursleys treat him like that? He pulled his son into a hug and buried his face into his hair.

Draco couldn't help feeling guilty when he thought of all the presents he got. Yes he knew it was only material things that his parents gave him, but to not get anything.

Harry wrapped his arms around his dad. He hated that the man was feeling bad about this. The others were sending him sympathetic looks. "It's okay guys. I got presents that year."

**When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.**

"**Happy Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.**

"**You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"**

Harry didn't tell them just how shocked he had been. He didn't notice that the men had picked up on that fact though.

"**What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's.**

Hermione couldn't help thinking that was just like Ron. The boy was just too oblivious to what was going on around him.

**Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it — it sounded a bit like an owl.**

"That was very nice of Hagrid. It does seem like you have made a good friend in him." Sirius was happy to know that the man had thought of his pup at Christmas.

"Hagrid's the best." Harry smiled in agreement.

The others decided not to say anything. They were all thinking it was no wonder Harry was so loyal to the half-giant. He always seemed to think of Harry, which was something no other adult had done up until this time.

**A second, very small parcel contained a note.** _**We received your message and enclose your Christmas present**_**. **_**From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia**_**. Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.**

"**That's friendly," said Harry.**

"Friendly? Pup that's not friendly, that's just cheap." Sirius had an ugly look on his face.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to tell his dad that was the nicest present they ever gave him. He definitely didn't want to make the man even more upset.

**Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.** "**Weird!" he said, 'What a shape! This is money?"**

"**You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. **

"Wow, just when I didn't think I could think any worse of the weasel and then I hear that." Draco spoke so low that only his papa heard him.

Remus whispered. "Why do you say that, Cub?"

"Well he already sees that he has more presents than Harry, and he acts like that so he gets one of his few gifts. It just seems like a pretty low thing to do to me." He answered quietly while keeping a wary eye on Harry. He didn't want him to take offense to his comment.

**"Hagrid and my aunt and uncle — so who sent these?"**

"**I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mum. I told her you didn't expect any presents and — oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater."**

"So he did know that you didn't expect presents, and still made that rude comment." Hermione was disappointed in her friend.

"Hermione, it's Ron. You know he doesn't think about things like that." Harry tried to get her to stop looking so angry.

"I don't care Harry. He infuriates me sometimes." She crossed her arms in a huff.

**Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.**

"That was the first time I ever had fudge. It was delicious." Harry had a dreamy expression as if he was imagining eating it right now.

Neville and Draco couldn't help laughing at the smaller boy.

"Harry, I think you've got some drool on your chin right here." Neville was pointing to a spot on his own chin.

Harry wiped his mouth and chin that was now a bright red, to the amusement of all in the room.

"**Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."**

"EWWW… that is an awful color and clashes so badly with red hair," Draco was sneering at the mental image.

Sirius looked at the young Slytherin in shock. That definitely had to come from the Malfoys, as neither of his real parents would have ever cared about such things. He couldn't help snickering at the image he had of James's if he had heard his son say that.

"What's so funny Dad?" Harry was at a loss at why he was laughing.

"I was just imagining your Uncle James's face if he heard his son say that." This had the other two men joining him in laughter.

"**That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty.**

**His next present also contained candy — a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.**

**This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.**

All three men were frowning now. That sounded like James's cloak. Who would have given it to Harry?

**Ron gasped.** "**I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione.**

"**If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and really valuable."**

"What is it?" Neville couldn't help asking. Harry chuckled as he read his next line.

**What is it?" Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.**

"Is that an invisibility cloak?" Draco's eyebrows were raised in disbelief. All of a sudden he frowned at the smaller boy. "That was you in third year."

"Uhh… yeah, about that," He started reading leaving it there to Draco's annoyance.

**It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is — try it on."**

**Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell.**

"**It is! Look down!"**

"How did you get an invisibility cloak? Who would get you one?" Draco was definitely feeling jealous.

**Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. **

"Yes, I've had the pleasure of seeing that myself." The messy haired boy was glaring at Harry.

"You got to see Harry in his cloak and I didn't." Neville thought that was strange.

"More like I was his victim when he was in that cloak," Draco snapped.

Sirius was looking between the boys. "What does he mean Pup?"

"It's in the third book Dad. Draco was acting mean and I returned the favor." Harry was biting his lip nervously.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair while trying to decide how to handle the situation. "Well I guess will wait until we read about the incident so we can see what happened ourselves. Does that sound fair Moony?" He had noticed the way Remus was frowning at Harry.

Remus's eyes met Sirius's. "That will be fine." He finally agreed after a minute of staring into his friend's grey eyes.

**He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.**

"**There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"**

"Good we're going to find out how you got that thing." Severus was very interested to know that.

**Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:**

"Well that shouldn't surprise us." Sirius made a disgusted sound.

"What do you mean Uncle Sirius?" Neville had frown lines between his eyebrows.

"That's Dumbledore's writing Neville." Severus explained as Sirius was looking angry at the time.

_**Your father left this in my possession before he died.**_

_**It is time it was returned to you.**_

_**Use it well.**_

_**A Very Happy Christmas to you.**_

Harry lowered the book and sat there with a pensive look on his face. He had just thought about something, and he didn't know if he wanted to bring it up or not. He loved that cloak and it had come in so handy many times, but he couldn't help staring at Draco. He knew that the reason he had loved the cloak so much was because it had belonged to his dad, his dead dad, but James Potter wasn't his dad. He was Draco's and wouldn't he want something that belonged to his deceased parent too?

"Pup?" Sirius was eyeing his child with concern, as he was just sitting there staring off in space.

"It wasn't your cloak, was it Dad?" He finally asked while looking at the wall on the opposite side of the room.

It hit all three men at once what Harry was getting at. They hadn't given that part of it a thought. It seemed Harry had realized that the cloak really wasn't his, and they could tell even though he was trying to hide it that he was upset at the thought.

"No Pup, it wasn't mine. It was your Uncle James's cloak. It was a Potter family heirloom passed down to each new generation." His words were spoken softly, as he knew that Harry hated hearing them.

With a decisive nod the small boy looked at Draco again. "I'll give it to you when the chapter is done."

Draco was gaping in shock. He hadn't expected that.

"No Harry, you need to give it to me." Remus spoke up.

"What? Why?" Draco turned accusing eyes on the man. "I thought you said James Potter was my dad, so why shouldn't I get it?"

"He is your dad, Cub, but just because Dumbledore gave it to Harry at eleven doesn't mean you would have gotten it at eleven." He held up his hand to forestall the protest on his child's lips. "The Potter tradition was to give it to the oldest child on their thirteenth birthday. You dad got it in our third year. I promise you will get the cloak, but not until your thirteenth birthday as the Potter tradition dictates." Remus had a don't argue with me look on his face.

Draco was pouting. That wasn't fair Harry got it when he was eleven.

Sirius gave his son a proud smile for deciding to give the cloak back on his own. "Read Pup."

**There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admiring the cloak.**

These words had Draco glaring at his shoes angrily. The weasel had gotten to use his cloak, and now he was going to have to wait three years before he got it. This wasn't fair at all, if he hadn't been de-aged he would be fifteen now, and that was past time for him to get the cloak. Maybe he could use that argument later with the man beside him.

"**I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?"**

"Well that is really just wrong." The more Neville heard about Ron in this book the more he was glad he hadn't really hung out with the other boy.

"Why do you say that, Neville?" Hermione turned curious eyes on the blond.

"Well I know that now we know James Potter isn't Harry's dad, but then he thought he was, and the way that letter read the reason Harry got it was because his dad was dead. Ron seems to be saying that he would give up his dad's life for that cloak. I just think that is so wrong on many levels."

Draco was staring at the chubby boy. He hadn't thought of that. Would he wanting the cloak now instead of when his papa said he should get it, mean he thought his dad's life wasn't worth more than an invisibility cloak? Maybe he should think about this some more.

"**Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?**

And those words had Draco realizing that Harry had cared more for the fact it had belonged to his dead father than that he had the cloak itself. This made him realize that was why Harry had been staring at him like he had earlier. He wanted Draco to have something that had belonged to the father he would never know. And for the first time Draco felt grief for the man who had been his dad. He hung his head, so the others couldn't see the single tear that slipped out of his eye.

**Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.**

Remus felt his cub's body tense beside him. He wished he knew what was going on in that little head at the moment. He once again wrapped his arm around the small shoulders and hugged him close, and to his surprise Draco leaned into his side and relaxed his body.

Severus was watching his snake with worried eyes. He knew the boy better than the others, and he could tell that Draco was doing some soul-searching. He had a feeling that Draco had just made a startling discovery for himself, and he was having trouble with the emotions this brought on. The boy had been taught that showing or even feeling emotions was wrong after all.

**Happy Christmas!"**

"**Hey, look — Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!"**

**Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.**

"Does she mark them so she can tell who they are?" Sirius wondered aloud. "I know mothers do that for twin babies, but they usually can tell them apart before they are toddlers."

"**Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."**

"You don't think that is true, do you?' Hermione asked her best friend.

"Well mine was thicker than theirs and I still have them. Ron's was unraveling by the end of January. I know he threw it away before we left at the end of the year." Harry explained.

Sirius had a scowl on his face. Why would she make more of an effort for a stranger than her own child? He was getting that funny feeling in his stomach again. He had a feeling that Molly Weasley had some nefarious plan for his son. He hoped he was wrong, but his gut was telling him he wasn't.

**Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."**

"**I hate maroon," Ron moaned half-heartedly as he pulled it over his head.**

"Can't blame him there," Draco muttered.

"If he hates it why would she make him that color?" Remus couldn't understand giving your child something you knew he didn't like.

"I don't know but she always gives him maroon." Harry had always wondered about that himself.

"**You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid — we know we're called Gred and Forge."**

"At least they are able to make a joke about her not taking the time to learn who her own children are." Sirius couldn't help feeling sorry for the twins. He loved being a twin, but was glad Reg and he weren't exactly identical. He would hate for people to constantly mistake them for each other, especially the ones that were supposed to know them the best.

"**What's all this noise?"**

**Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. **

"For Merlin's sake, it's Christmas so stop acting like a Scrooge." Remus really didn't think very highly of Percy Weasley. That boy had always gotten on his nerves when he taught him.

**He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.**

"**P for prefect! **

"Why didn't she mark Ron's if she did the other boys?" Neville thought that was strange.

"I don't know Ron's was always maroon with no designs. I mean later on she gives me ones with pictures knitted in them but his was always plain."

Harry informed them.

"No wonder he has such inferiority complex." Hermione felt bad for her other friend. He had all those brothers to live up too, and a mother who acted like he wasn't even as important to her as his best friend was.

**Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one."**

"**I — don't — want —" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.**

"**And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."**

"Well at least the twins know that even if the parents don't." Sirius was still thinking how wrong it was to stay away from your youngest children when they had the opportunity to be with them. He knew his friends and he would have treasured that time with their kids.

**They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.**

**Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table.**

Neville was listening with interest. He had only spent last Christmas at Hogwarts and that was just because of the Yule Ball. It sounded like it would have been better if he had stayed for one of the others. He hadn't really had that good of a time at the Ball. Ginny had spent all the time Harry was in the room staring at him and moaning about how she could have gone with him, and when Harry disappeared for awhile she had started flirting with one of the Ravenclaw boys. He had started wishing he had gone home for the holidays about ten minutes after the Ball started.

**These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. **

"Is that really what the muggle ones are like?" Draco actually seemed interested in knowing the answer.

"Yes after having a wizard one the others are a real disappointment." Hermione assured him.

**Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice.**

"That was so shocking, I about fell off my seat. I mean not only the noise but live mice." He laughed and the others joined in.

"I felt the same way the next year." Hermione added.

Harry gave a small giggle. "Hermione you did fall off your chair when Ron and I pulled one first. You had your back to us I remember and you lay on the floor demanding who was shooting a cannon at us."

Roaring laughter filled the room. Severus had turned his head from daughter so she wouldn't see his laughter. He also remembered her doing that and her actually trying to duck under the table when another one went off. He would have to share that memory with Sirius and Remus, as it meant more to him now that he knew she was his daughter.

**Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.**

Draco had his Slytherin sneer on. "I swear the man is a nutcase. A bonnet really?"

"I still think he does things like that on purpose to make the students think he is more approachable." Severus didn't see how he hadn't picked up on this before. It was so obvious to him now.

Harry had his head cocked to the side. Was that why he had always felt it easier to tell Dumbledore something instead of the other professors? He thought maybe his Uncle Sev was right.

**Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.**

"They got drunk in front of the students?" Remus questioned with a quirked eyebrow. He thought that was irresponsible.

"They seemed to do that every year." Severus hated to admit it.

"Did you get drunk too Sev?" Sirius didn't think that sounded like his friend.

"No. Yes I like to have an occasional drink, but I would never get drunk in front of children and especially when they were under my care." The dour man had been disgusted when he had realized that some of the professors saw no harm in this.

**When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons,** **a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit,** **and his own new wizard chess set.**

That was a nice haul Pup. Please tell me you made good use of those prank products." Sirius had a pleading look on his face.

Harry glanced around nervously. Would anybody get mad at him if he admitted to pulling a few pranks?

Sirius at once saw the look and knew what his child was thinking. "Pup, tell me. I promise unless somebody got hurt there would definitely be no punishment."

"Even if somebody got warts," Harry was glancing from under his fringe up at the man.

"Warts won't really hurt somebody. Just tell me please." The dog animagus had puppy eyes trained on his son. He wanted to hear that his child was a mini-Marauder.

"Well Percy was being a jerk, so Ron and I blew up all of my balloons and pushed them into Percy's room in the middle of the night, while we were under the cloak. It made his room bright as daylight. I had some super glue in my trunk, so we put a little bit on each one before pushing them hard towards the ceiling. Most of them got stuck on the ceiling or walls, but Percy also got a couple stuck to his hands and one his hair. He didn't get any sleep that night and the next day blamed the twins." Harry was shocked by the laughter he was getting, only Hermione seemed to find no humor in the story.

"But that that didn't say anything about anybody getting warts," Neville pointed out when he stopped laughing.

"Well that was for a couple of different people."

"Who?" Draco was surprised that he wasn't one of the people Harry had pranked.

"Filch and Oliver Wood." He figured he was about to get yelled at for pranking an adult.

"Why'd you pick those two?" Remus was sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Well Oliver at the end of the year because he was being mean," He didn't explain anymore than that. He didn't want his dad to know that he didn't play in the last game because of being in the hospital wing yet. "But Filch found some on his door knob. I believe he got a palm full of them."

"That's my little Marauder." Sirius ruffled his son's hair proudly.

Hermione was staring at all of the men. They didn't seem to find a problem with this. She would have to think about this. She wondered if they would be laughing if Harry had done those things to them. Maybe she should talk to the boys about pulling a prank on the men just to see how they would take it. It would be a great experiment.

**The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.**

**Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds.**

"I think the twins were trying to pay us back for them being accused of our prank on Percy. They had seen me with the balloons at the feast. I think they knew it was us or at least me who had done it, especially since Percy made them get them down. I saw them examining one, and I think they knew it was a muggle product, and I was the only muggle raised student there for the holidays." Harry told them ruefully. "They seemed to put a lot of effort into making those snowballs hit us."

"Did they prank you back?" Neville could only imagine how badly they got back at Harry.

"No." Harry gave a slight shake of his head. "I think they were too impressed that somebody had pranked Percy and got away with it to prank us."

"That sounds like true prankster." Sirius explained when he saw the disbelieving looks the kids were giving Harry.

"Yeah that goes against the prankster code." Remus agreed.

"There's a code?" Hermione and Draco asked together.

"Yep since they were pranksters themselves it would have been bad form to prank the boys for getting away with a successful prank. It wasn't like they meant for Fred and George to be blamed, and I'm sure the twins knew this." Sirius explained with a knowing look at his niece. He could tell she wanted to ask more questions, but his pup was already reading on.

**Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.**

"I thought I was a bad player, but Percy totally stinks." Harry complained grumpily.

"Then why did you let him help you?" Draco was looking at him like his was crazy.

"He wouldn't take a hint, when I kept saying I was fine on my own." Harry was pouting now. "He wouldn't stop even when Ron told him too."

"Is that why you pranked him?" Sirius wouldn't say it out loud, because he didn't want to embarrass his child but that pout was adorable.

"Yes."

**After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.**

"Why would they do that?" Hermione looked offended at the thought.

"Because they had heard me complaining to Ron about Percy helping me in chess, they were punishing him too." Harry smiled at the twins' show of loyalty for him.

**It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it.**

"You're going to sneak out." Severus was shaking his head in resignation.

"What would you have done Uncle Sev, if you had gotten an invisibility cloak for Christmas when you were eleven?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Okay you little snot, you got me there." The man pretended to be offended by the question, and even more by the laughter. But Harry was right he would have done the same thing.

**Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.**

**His father's… this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said.**

"I wonder just what that old goat wanted you to use it well for." The laughter had died as Severus's face took on a dark look.

"You have an idea don't you, Sev?" Sirius was watching the other man with dread. "It's not a good thing either, is it? Why do I have the feeling these books are going to give me nightmares?"

"Because you're smarter than most people give you credit for mutt." was the caustic answer.

Sirius closed his eyes and started praying to every known deity out there. He didn't exactly know what to ask for since all of this had already happened, but he had to do something to lessen the fear he was feeling.

**He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.**

_**Use it well.**_

Harry and Hermione were sharing a look again. How had they not seen it was a setup? Was everything they went through part of the man's manipulations?

**Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.**

Remus saw his cub looking enviously at the book. "It is a great feeling and you will get to have that feeling too, Draco. I promise."

Draco looked up into the brown eyes and saw staring back at him understanding and truthfulness. "I know and it's okay. You said it was tradition."

Remus was beaming proudly at his son. It seemed he had thought about what had been said before and really understood it.

**Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back — his father's cloak — he felt that this time — the first time — he wanted to use it alone.**

**He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole.**

"**Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady.**

**Harry said nothing.**

**He walked quickly down the corridor.** **Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library.**

"No." Sirius said sternly. "That is one place you should not go. You have no business reading those books."

"I wanted to see if Flamel was in there." He muttered hesitantly.

"Pup." Sirius was drumming his fingers on the arm of the couch.

"I wasn't there very long, and I didn't even read anything." Harry tried to calm his dad down.

All three men thought this was strange. Why go if you weren't going to read something. Snape then remembered that first year that Filch had told him that somebody had been in the library. It seems he now knew who it was.

**He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was.**

**He set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around him as he walked.**

**The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.**

"It really was creepy. I think Hermione is the only one who would think a library is not creepy at night time." Harry teased his friend.

"That's not exactly true Harry as there were a few Marauders probably thought that way too, including your mum." Sirius suggested with a wink to his niece.

This made Harry ponder whether his mum would be disappointed in him. He wasn't a bookworm like her.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus brought everyone's attention to the morose looking boy.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. he didn't want to say it out loud incase he found out it was true.

"Pup, what's got you sad, Kiddo?" Sirius pulled the child close with a loose hug, so he could gaze into his face.

Harry's words were barely audible. "Do you think mum would've been disappointed that I'm not a bookworm?"

Sirius's answer was loud and clear. "No. She would be proud of you for who you are." He saw the doubt still residing in those emerald green eyes. "She loved me and I wasn't a bookworm, and I know for a fact that the love she had for you was even stronger than the love she had for me. You were her… our everything. You never have to doubt her love Harry James or how proud she would be of you." He tightened his hug when he saw the doubt leave his son's eyes.

**The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, he held up his lamp to read the titles.**

**They didn't tell him much. Their peeling faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood.**

**The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.**

"That's not normal." Severus was frowning.

"Maybe it's an alarm system of some sort." Hermione theorized.

"No, the only alarm for the library is on the outer door. It lets Filch know someone is in there after hours." Her father was pinching the bridge of his nose as he was lost in thought.

"What do you think it is Uncle Sev?" Draco recognized that look for what it was.

He glanced around and met the eyes of his friends before answering. "It sounds like someone is in there casting some sort of spell to make that happen."

"But why would they do that. Harry is invisible so it's not like anybody knows he is there." Neville reminded him.

Severus gave a sigh as he tried to think whether he should tell them his thoughts.

"Severus, what are you thinking?" Remus prompted.

"Well I was just thinking that one person knows Harry got that cloak for Christmas besides the young Weasley, and he did tell him to use it well. What if he waited disillusioned outside the portrait hole for Harry to come out and followed him?"

"But how could he follow him since he was under the cloak?" That didn't seem likely to Neville.

"I don't know how he does it." Harry mentioned with a scrunched up face. "But he seems to know when I'm under my cloak and he is near."

"He shouldn't be able to do that. He couldn't when we were in school." Sirius thought something was odd here.

"How do you know?" Hermione demanded. "I mean maybe he just pretended he didn't know."

"No," Remus was shaking his head "We actually got into his office once and were setting up a prank when he came in. He left without ever knowing we were there." He turned to Sirius. "Do you think he did something to the cloak?"

Sirius gave an assertive nod. "I think so. We will have to check it out later to make sure. I know that cloak is supposed to be undetectable from any magic."

"That's not true Moody's eye, well the fake Moody could see through it." Hermione pointed out.

"It did?" He was looking at Harry who was nodding at him. "Then something is definitely wrong. It's either not the right cloak or he has put something on it. It can't be magic because that won't stick to it. We'll check it out later when you give it to Remus."

**He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open.**

**A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence — the book was screaming!**

"Yes definitely somebody is in there casting spells. None of the books scream." Severus was furious. He hated to think the headmaster was in there at the time, but he knew it was either him or Quirrell.

He saw that Sirius and Remus were also looking angry. He knew they had no idea why the old man was doing this, but he was remembering the title of the chapter. He had a gnawing feeling it was because the old goat wanted to get Harry to that mirror for some reason.

**Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, ear-splitting note. He stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once.**

**Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside — stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it. He passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in his ears.**

"I'm sure you scared that old squib half to death with that screaming. It is something that he would never have heard from there before." Sev was chuckling. He hated that caretaker since his own Hogwarts days.

"If it hadn't scared you, and I wasn't worried about why somebody did that I would be congratulating you on the great prank." Sirius laughed anyway.

Remus and the kids were also laughing. None of them liked the crotchety old man whose aim in life was to make the students as miserable as he could.

**He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all. There was a suit of armour near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there.**

"**You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."**

Severus was looking at his nephew with narrowed eyes. He couldn't believe the kid had been that close to him at the time. He really was too much the mutt's son, out of all of them Sirius had been the sneakiest. It shocked him when all of a sudden he realized Harry was waving at him and giving him a cheeky grin.

Sirius gave a loud laugh when he saw what his son was doing. "I take it that was you, Sev?"

"Yes and it seems your son is just as bad his mutt of a father." was the grumbled reply.

"Thank you, Uncle Sev. I'll take that as a compliment." Harry's answer was met with giggles and laughter.

**Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied, **"**The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."**

"I take it you didn't catch him Uncle Sev." Draco teased. He got a nasty look back as his answer.

"Good one Cub." Remus praised as he ruffled the already messy hair of his son. He was happy to see the pleased look on the small face. It made him truly glad to see that they were working towards a closer relationship.

**Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him — the cloak didn't stop him from being solid.**

**He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. **

Severus was confused. He didn't remember any door being open. Had he and Filch been made to miss it on purpose? It was the only thing that made sense. He suspected it had to be some Notice-Me-Not charm, but it would have been made to only affect them, since Harry was able to see it.

**It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. **

"I don't think you had anything to worry about Harry." Severus assured him with a resigned look. "I think it was fixed that only you could see the door open, since I never saw it opened at all."

"You think he was set up to go into that room." Sirius voice had a worried accusation in it. He growled at the imperceptible nod. "Why?"

"I guess Harry will have to read on for us to find out," was the curt reply.

**They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away.**

"I think Severus is right. He would have noticed that door being open, since he was searching for a student out after curfew." Remus was keeping a wary eye on Sirius. The way Severus was acting made him afraid that Sirius was going to be angry very soon.

**That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.**

**It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket – but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.**

Sirius and Remus had furrowed brows. What would stand out like that? It didn't help that they noticed that Harry's voice was getting quieter, and Hermione was sending worried glances at him.

**It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.**

"Umm… Harry what was that?" Neville asked thinking his friend had read it wrong.

"That's what it said." He told him in little more than a whisper. He really hated that he was reading this chapter.

**His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it.**

**He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. **

"Okay Harry I know you looked like Uncle James, but that was nothing to scream about." Hermione teased trying to get the others to calm down.

She knew what Harry had seen in the mirror, and she could tell it was bothering him to read it. Her uncles had turned frightened eyes on Harry when he said he almost screamed. Neville and Draco hadn't looked much better, and only her father seemed to have some idea what was going on.

"Hey," came two offended voices. Remus was expected but Draco had come as a surprise.

Harry was grateful that every eye was now on the blushing Slytherin instead of him. He decided since he had helped him from being the center of attention, that he would repay the favor and began reading before anybody could say anything to Draco.

**He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed — for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.**

**But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.**

**There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder — but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?**

Harry's words were getting quieter and the only reason they all could hear him as he read was because the others were so quiet themselves. It was almost like they were all holding their breaths. They could tell that this was bothering Harry to read. They all saw he was pale and shaky.

**He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving.**

**He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, **

Without looking up Harry stammered in an almost shameful admission. "I wanted to touch her so badly."

"Pup?" Sirius was dreading what was coming next. His son's was so evidently in pain he knew in his heart just who that woman was.

**their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air – she and the others existed only in the mirror.**

**She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes —her eyes are just like mine, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green — exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time.**

Sirius had his face buried in his pup's hair. He couldn't stop the silent tears that dropped on the precious head. His Lily, his beautiful Lily, Merlin, he missed her so much.

He felt two small arms wrap around him and a face buried into his chest. His tee shirt was starting to get wet from his child's tears. They held each close trying to give comfort to the other, as they both cried tears of grief without making a sound.

The others looked on with heartbroken expressions. All them hurting for the two in front of them, but also grieving for the ones they didn't have here either.

Hermione took the book from Harry's lap. She knew the rest of this chapter he would need the comfort of his dad, so she started reading hoping to get it over with sooner.

**The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did.**

Severus was glaring at the book. That wasn't right. That wasn't how the mirror worked. He already figured Harry's deepest desire was for his family, but why was James the one with his arm wrapped around Lily?

**Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.**

"**Mum?" he whispered. "Dad?"**

"You probably just thought James was your dad because of what people said about his looks." Severus informed him. "I'm sure you didn't realize the mutt was your real dad in the mirror."

Harry raised questioning eyes. "What? My dad wasn't in the mirror."

"Are you sure? I mean wasn't it all of the Marauders and your cousins here that was in the mirror?" Severus had thought when he said there was so many that was who was represented.

"No." Harry sniffled as he wondered why they weren't, since they were definitely his family.

Severus Snape was fuming mad. That old bloody bastard really played with Harry's mind. ""Just read Princess. I want to know who Harry saw."

**They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees — Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life.**

**The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, **

The growl that came from the potions master was so real it was scary.

"Severus, explain what is happening here. I have never heard of a mirror like that." Sirius's stare would have had a lesser man squirming in his seat.

The panther animagus gave his daughter's shoulder a comforting squeeze, before he stood up and walked behind the sofa they had been sharing. He started pacing back and forth before he started talking.

"There's a reason for that. Dumbledore made it the summer before the kids' first year. He made it for a protection for the item that he was hiding in the school." He was pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "The words you couldn't understand earlier are backwards, and if you held them up to a mirror you could read them."

"What does it say Severus?" Remus asked curiously, but he couldn't help taking in how quiet the kids were, as they watched the other man's agitated pacing.

"I show not your face, but your heart's desire. He put a compulsion charm on it, so you would want to continuously stare at your dream." Severus turned and looked directly at Sirius. "The thing is I'm sure Harry's heart's desire was to see his family, but that's not who it's showing."

Sirius felt he knew the answer but he wanted it confirmed. "What does that mean?"

"The old geezer has to be putting a Confundus spell on him for him to see that. I mean come on, how is he able to see the man's knobby knees through his robes? That mirror should show his real family and that would be us, the eight Marauders and these other three kids. He said at least ten others and there are eleven of us not counting him. Dumbledore couldn't have him seeing that, because Neville and I would have looked like ourselves. Remus and you would have too, but we were the only ones he knew at the time. That would have definitely given him food for thought. It might have had him asking questions to figure out why we were in the scene."

"You think he would have seen us like we really look?" Hermione's eyes were amazed at the thought.

"It is what he should've seen, since the mirror takes your deepest desire and shows you what it really should look like." He confirmed for her.

"Why would he need to make something like that?" Remus thought something sounded wrong about this mirror. It didn't sound like a good thing to him.

"Like I said he invented it for a protection for the object and he hid it in it. Nobody but the pure of heart that wanted to get it could actually get it from the mirror." He was growling again. "The thing is that mirror was in the bowels of Hogwarts under that trapdoor since the middle of August, so why was it in that room at Christmastime?"

"You're saying that he wanted Harry to find it and figure out how it worked. He had to make sure it was while he could control the situation, so Harry would see what he wanted him too." Sirius was recited in a monotone. "You are telling us he was setting Harry up. He wanted Harry to go after whatever the item is, and he was going to make sure he knew how to get it."

"Yes."

"He wanted my pup to try to get past that dog. Do you think he was intentionally trying to get my child killed?" The words held true fear.

"I don't know what his plan was for sure, but I just know he had a plan and it included Harry." Severus sat back down by his daughter, who scooted closer for comfort.

**his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.**

"Is it meant to cause that reaction?" Remus wondered aloud.

"Yes, you are happy to see what you want the most, but sad because it isn't real, but the more you look at it, the more you start to believe it could be if you just stare long enough." Snape was wishing this chapter was over. Sirius was looking murderous at the moment. He nudged Hermione to get her reading again.

**How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.**

"That mirror really sounds like it is a bad thing. It almost makes me thing of the dark items at Malfoy manor." Draco pointed out with a frown.

"That is because it is a dark item." Sirius affirmed. "Anything that can take control of you like that is dark. In a way it is almost like an Imperius curse by making you fixate on it."

"But Harry can break the Imperius curse." Neville reminded them. "He did last year in DADA. He was the only one that could."

The men were all looking angry at the mention of that, but Severus got an odd gleam in his eyes. "It's possible that because of his encounters with the mirror he was able to get to that point. How many times did you see that mirror Harry?"

"Three here and one other time," He said with a cautious glance at his dad.

"Did you always see the same thing?" Draco asked before his uncle could.

"Not the last time." He shuddered when he remembered what had happened that time.

Sirius couldn't bear to ask what he saw then. He knew in his heart he wouldn't like the answer. He just cuddled his son close and waved for Hermione to continue reading.

**You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly.**

Neville was disturbed by that sentence. "Had you told him what you had seen?"

"Of course I did." Harry couldn't help seeing that didn't make the other boy happy. "Why do you ask?"

The blond was debating on whether he should answer or not. He didn't want Harry mad at him for criticizing Ron.

"Neville?" Remus prompted gently.

He gave Harry an apologetic look. "I just think it's wrong of him to have that attitude when he heard what Harry saw. It seems pretty selfish to me." He looked down so he couldn't see the condemnation that he knew would be in Harry's eyes at his words.

"I agree Neville." Sirius could tell how hard it had been for the other boy to speak bad about Ron in front of Harry. His words had Harry trying to pull away. "And you know he's right even if you won't admit it." Sirius let go of his son, as he didn't want to force him to stay close to him. He tried to hide the hurt he was feeling, but at least he had got Harry to stop glaring at Neville.

"**You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror."**

"**I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly.**

"**And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."**

"Yeah that's not Ron's deepest desire." Hermione gave a snort to the amusement of the boys in the room. "Most of the time I think Ron wishes he was an only child."

"Why would he want that?" They were surprised at the words, because it was Draco who asked.

Harry was biting his lip. He felt guilty they were talking about Ron like that, but he believed that Hermione was probably right. His friend did seem to resent that he had all of those siblings. Harry thought it would be great to have brothers or sisters. He looked at the other three only children in the room. Could they really be as close as siblings? He shook his head to clear it when he realized Hermione was reading again. He didn't know if she had answered Draco's question or not.

"**You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. **

"I've always said that boy has no tact at all. I cannot believe he said that to you." Hermione was fuming.

"It doesn't matter Hermione. I'm used to how Ron talks." Harry sighed wearily.

**Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"**

**Harry couldn't eat. **

Sirius did not look happy as he gazed worriedly on his son. It seemed his kid was always missing meals for one reason or another. He was going to have to make sure he got over that.

Severus wasn't surprised to hear that. "The mirror is working its magic."

**He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really?**

Remus gazed at the smallest of the kids with fear-filled eyes. "I see what you mean about it being like the Imperius. He is definitely under the spell of that mirror. It really is horrible that Dumbledore would create such a thing. I wonder just how dark the man really is."

"**Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd."**

**What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron covered in the cloak, too, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.**

"**I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."**

"**No!" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."**

**They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armour.**

"**It's here — just here — yes!"**

"I was hoping you wouldn't find it again, no matter what you said earlier." Sirius's voice was filled with dread.

Harry hated hearing that sound coming from his dad. He scooted back over and hugged him again. He didn't know what to say to make it better, but realized no words were necessary when two arms encircled him.

**They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror.**

**There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him.**

"Your mum and my father," Draco corrected him. He didn't even realize what he said or the astonished looks from the others in the room, as he waited for Hermione to read more. He was wishing he could see what the man looked like for himself.

**See?" Harry whispered.**

"**I can't see anything."**

"**Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…"**

"**I can only see you."**

"**Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."**

**Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pajamas.**

Draco moaned as if in pain. His face had a look of pure horror on it.

"What's the matter Cub?" Remus was glancing over the boy as if to see if he was hurt somewhere.

"He wore paisley pajamas?" It was a question that seemed that he wanted answered no.

"Uhh… yeah," Harry glanced around in confusion. What was the problem here?

"Doesn't he any fashion sense at all?" Draco wailed dramatically.

Laughter rang through the room at the sandy haired boys theatrics. Hermione gave a shake of her head while thinking he would fit right in with Lavender and Parvati.

**Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.**

"**Look at me!" he said.**

"**Can you see all your family standing around you?"**

"**No — I'm alone — but I'm different — I look older — and I'm head boy!"**

"**What?"**

"**I am — I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to — and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup — I'm Quidditch captain, too."**

Nobody said a word because of the raven haired boy, but every one of them was thinking that Ron did sound like a selfish person. They knew the other boy hated the fact his family was poor, but instead of seeing a better and easier life for his whole family his deepest desire was all about him.

**Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry.** "**Do you think this mirror shows the future?"**

"Wow, just wow. Could he be anymore clueless?" Draco couldn't figure out how Harry had ever stayed friends with the weasel if this was the sort of things he said to him. He took offense to everything Draco said, but let that imbecile talk like that to him and still considered him his best friend.

Remus saw Harry's eyes flared with anger as he looked at his cub. It seemed that he was about to blow in defense of Ron. "Draco, that's enough. You wouldn't want anybody to talk about your friends like that."

Draco opened his mouth to protest when he saw where the man was looking. He saw the clenched fists and angry eyes and decided to heed his papa's warning. "Sorry," He mumbled contritely.

"**How can it? All my family are dead — let me have another look —"**

"**You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time."**

Neville was really thinking that Draco was right. Ron was being a total prat here. He wanted to stare at himself, when he knew his orphaned friend wanted to see his dead parents. That wasn't how a real friend would act, but he tried to remind himself that Sirius had said it was like the Imperius curse, but he still felt bad for Harry.

"**You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents."**

"**Don't push me —"**

**A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion.**

**They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.**

"**Quick!"**

**Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door.**

"I wonder if Dumbledore summoned the cat because of the argument." Sev mused.

"You think he was there again?" Remus received a nod from not only Severus but Harry too.

"Pup how do you know that?" Sirius had been surprised at the definite nod from his son.

"If Hermione reads on you will see." He was so sick of this stupid chapter.

**Ron and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing — did the cloak work on cats?**

"It should, but we don't know what Dumbledore did to it yet." Sirius remarked casually as he tried to figure out what could be on the cloak.

**After what seemed an age, she turned and left.**

"It sounds like she just heard the noise." Remus surmised thoughtfully.

"**This isn't safe — she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on."**

**And Ron pulled Harry out of the room.**

**The snow still hadn't melted the next morning.**

"**Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron.**

"**No."**

"**Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"**

"**No… you go…"**

"**I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."**

Hermione looked up in real concern. "You must have been getting real bad if Ron could tell it was bothering you."

"it doesn't matter Hermione. It's over now." Harry wanted her to continue reading because he couldn't stand the way the others were looking at him.

"**Why not?"**

"**I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it — and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"**

"**You sound like Hermione."**

Harry shifted uncomfortably at the raised eyebrow that was trained on him. "Sorry."

"**I'm serious, Harry, don't go."**

"Why does everybody keep trying to steal my name?" Sirius gave a fake huff. He was tired of seeing his son's downcast face and was hoping to cheer him up some.

Neville decided that he was going to help cheer Harry up. He could see how hard it was on him, and he knew the comments about Ron hadn't helped. "I don't know because it is a weird name. Who would want a name like that?"

Sirius sputtered in indignation. Did Neville diss his name? His outraged look had the desired effect because everybody including Harry was laughing at him. "Thanks a lot Neville. I'll remember that." But he gave the shy boy a wink to let him know he was playing.

**But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop him.**

**That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone.**

**And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all.**

Sirius hugged his child tighter. Damn he hated that his pup had to go through that. He was imagining all of the ways he was going to make Dumbleshite pay for hurting his child like that.

**Except —**

"**So — back again, Harry?"**

"Dumbledore," It wasn't a question but a statement made by the potions master.

**Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.**

"It wasn't your fault Pup. The mirror had you under its spell." Sirius assured him. He didn't like Harry in the presence of the man who had done so much harm to their family, but he was hoping that Harry could break the spell now.

"**I — I didn't see you, sir."**

"**Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.**

"Bastard."

Draco gaped in shock at his papa, when he realized the quiet word came from him.

Remus was blushing when he realized his cub heard him. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that."

"Just what did you say Moony?" taunted the amused dog animagus.

"Never mind," was the muttered reply.

"**So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."**

"Why would he lie to Harry like that?" Hermione turned curiously to her papa.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Severus was seething. The man just proved more and more how despicable he was. He couldn't believe that such a vile creature was in charge of a school full of children.

"**I didn't know it was called that, Sir."**

"**But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"**

"Well you were right. He did it all to make sure he knew how it worked." Sirius was furious. He didn't know how much more of this he could stand, before he went after the old goat.

"**It — well — it shows me my family —"**

"**And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy."**

"**How did you know —?"**

"**I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently.**

"Well that explains how you knew earlier that he had been there. I guess admitting to an eleven year old that you have been spying on him doesn't seem like a big deal to him." Remus's eyes were showing hints of amber.

"Well compared to everything else he has done. This is just a drop in the bucket." Sirius pointed out.

**"Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"**

**Harry shook his head.**

"**Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"**

**Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want… whatever we want…"**

"**Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them."**

Sirius kissed his son's head trying to offer some comfort, but the words from his pup's mouth comforted him instead.

"I've got my family now. I have my dad, a couple of uncles and three cousins. I wonder if that means I would see myself as I am now if I looked in the mirror again."

"**The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared.**

Growls and snarls were coming from all three men as even more proof was given that this was all a setup. Severus wondered if Sirius would kill the old man, when he realized how close to death Harry came at the end of the year. He knew he wouldn't blame him if he did.

**It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"**

**Harry stood up.** "**Sir — Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"**

"**Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. **

"What an absolute idiot." Draco exclaimed hotly. He was happy that nobody seemed to disagree with him as a matter of fact they were all nodding at his statement.

**"You may ask me one more thing, however."**

"**What do you see when you look in the mirror?"**

"**I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."**

**Harry stared.**

"I don't blame you Harry." Neville was staring at the book in disbelief.

"I'm beginning to think the man needs some muggle shock therapy and I always thought that was barbaric." Hermione was showing nothing but disgust on her face for the man she had once admired.

"**One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."**

"I thought that sounded so unappreciative when I heard it." Harry admitted. "It reminded me of Dudley when he got a gift. It was never good enough no matter what it was. It's the thought that is supposed to count."

Sirius beamed proudly at his son. "That is the right attitude Pup."

**It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, **

"That damn rat was on your bed." Sirius sat forward angrily.

"Uhh… I forgot about that." Harry shuddered at thought of having Pettigrew in his bed with him.

Sirius was fuming so badly he couldn't get a coherent word out. That rat better be glad he didn't know that when they saw him in the shrieking shack or nothing would have kept him for killing the thing.

**it had been quite a personal question.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Hermione had read the last line in hopes that Sirius would calm down some.

She closed the book glad the reading was over for today. She glanced nervously at her papa, as she remembered they were going to have a discussion about her setting him on fire. She couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped her when Remus said it was time for lunch.

**Another chapter done. I don't know how good it was, but as you can see I had to make the cloak and the mirror work out in this chapter. Of course I made Dumbles look even worse because of them.**

**I'm still going to try it get Wed. chapter up on the right day. Again I apologize for the delay. I hope I didn't miss too many mistakes with the final edit. I was trying to get it done so I could lie down again.**

**Please sign the petition so we can keep enjoying fanfiction.**

**It's because of SOPA attempting to be passed again.**

**This new law that they're trying to pass covers streaming copyrighted material, meaning that you can be CHARGED AND SENTENCED TO JAIL TIME for the following:**

**Making fanart**

**Covering songs (songs in the backgrounds of videos counts as well)**

**Playthroughs/walkthroughs**

_**WRITING FANFICTION**_

**There's a petition going around to stop SOPA again, and here's the link:**

**petitions . whitehouse . gov/ petition/ stop- sopa- 2013/ LMzMVrQF**

**Just remove the spaces and PLEASE sign this petition! They have a goal of 100,000 signatures by September 21st of this year, they have reached it but every signature will help. So please help in the smallest way possible and STOP THIS FROM BEING PASSED.**


	23. Chapter 23 How Can That Be?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world. I do not own the words in bold print. I'm making no money for writing this story. All of that is JK Rowlings. I'm just trying to honor her by keeping her brilliant work in the minds of the people and having fun while doing so.**

**(Parts in Bold are written by JKR)**

_(Parts in italics are dreams, flashbacks or thoughts.)_

(Parts not in either are written by the author of this story)

**Chapter 23 How Can That Be?**

They were all sitting around the kitchen table having lunch. Most of them were lost in their thoughts of the things they had read today. The men especially were centered on the proof of Dumbledore's manipulations to get Harry and through him Hermione to discover the mystery of what the three-headed dog was guarding. The worry this brought on was making them edgy.

Hermione herself was nervously worrying about her upcoming talk with her papa. She knew she was going to be punished for setting him on fire, and truthfully she couldn't blame him. She hadn't realized that she had actually caused him to be burnt when she set his robes on fire. The thought made her sick to her stomach. She wondered how he would punish her for her actions. She knew he believed in spankings, as she had seen him already swat Draco. This made her almost convinced that was what was in store for her.

She wasn't afraid of a spanking from him, because she had come to realize that he truly loved her. Her papa was a caring man now that he had the memory charms removed. She was just nervous because she had never been spanked before. Her adoptive parents never spent that much time or energy on her. It was still a little nerve-wracking, because she was facing the unknown. Her eyes traveled to her father, and she relaxed a little when she remembered after he had punished her earlier that he had held her close and comforted. She had never had that before and she realized that no matter what her papa did that it would be fair and just, and he would forgive her afterwards. She couldn't help the small smile she gave him with these thoughts and was pleased to receive one back.

"What are we going to do today?" Draco asked effectively bringing the others out of their musings.

"Hmmm… what Draco? I'm sorry I was thinking about something."Sirius took a sip of his coffee, while he waited for Draco to ask his question again.

"I was just wondering what we were going to do this afternoon." Draco admitted. "Are we going to that museum thing Hermione mentioned?"

Sirius exchanged looks with his friends. They hadn't made any plans for this afternoon. He truthfully didn't want to take the kids anywhere today. It was only after he was in bed last night that he had remembered that they had taken them out without even giving them their wands back. He also felt the emergency portkeys were something he needed to get before their next outing. They needed to get some things taken care of to make sure the kids were safe.

"I rather not take you kids anywhere today." He noticed the way Sev was looking at him with a questioning look. "Your Uncle Sev, papa and I need to get some things taken care of, so your next outing will be safer."

"What do you mean Dad? We were perfectly safe yesterday." Harry was pushing his food around on his plate not really interested in eating it.

"I didn't remember until last night that we took you out without returning your wands." He saw both his friends look horrified that they had forgotten too.

"But you said we're not allowed to have wands, you said because we're not eleven." Hermione was frowning at the thought of not being allowed her wand.

"You're not, but with Voldemort back there is no way we want you out there unprotected." Remus felt like hitting himself upside the head for the oversight.

"We don't want you to use them." Severus was scowling. "But we want to know you have some form of protection if something happens."

"Well then why can't you just give them back, and we could go somewhere fun?" Draco didn't want to stay in this house all the time.

"We will but not today, since we are reading every morning, and we want to take you kids out to have fun we aren't getting the extra things done we need to." Sirius tried to explain.

"So we're not going to do anymore of the fun things?" Neville looked disappointed, and he wasn't the only one.

"No, no I didn't mean that." Sirius tried to reassure them. "I just think that maybe we should go on outings with you, kids every other day. We could use the alternate days to get to know each other here better. It would also give us adults a chance to do some of the things we need to get done."

"Like what?" Hermione couldn't help asking.

"Well we were talking about buying a house in a muggle area, so we wouldn't have to take you kids through a magical place. We need to get a van. I'm sure Sev needs to get potions ingredients, and like I said I need to go to Gringotts and get those portkeys." Sirius gave some examples. "I'm sure that we will think of other things as well as we go on."

"Oh that makes sense," Hermione admitted sheepishly.

"But won't you be in danger if you go to Gringotts?" The fear in Harry's voice and eyes was quite noticeable.

"No Pup, I've already been once recently. The goblins will let me request a onetime immunity for a payment. I can get the portkeys and some muggle money, hopefully enough to buy the house and van. I promise Kiddo I'm not going to take chances where I can't come back to you." He was happy to see the relief on his child's face.

"So what are we going to do today then?" Draco really wanted an answer to his question.

"Well we'll spend time together. You kids can play and explore the house some. There are a few secret rooms you could maybe find." His eyes held a hint of mischief. "Reg and I had a favorite where we spent a lot of time together. I don't think our parents ever found it. It was like our secret hideout."

"Or you could just tell us where it's at." Draco was looking at him like was dumb.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Sirius smirked at the aggravated look on his nephew's face. He was happy to see the other three seemed excited about the thought of looking for the secret hideout.

Draco saw the looks the others were giving his uncle at his suggestion. He couldn't believe they were agreeing with the man. It must be a Gryffindor thing.

"Can't you at least give us a hint?" He whined.

"Hint, hmm… well we were playing hide and go seek when we found it." He smirked at the looks he was getting.

"What is hide and go seek?" Neville looked interested.

"It's a muggle game where everybody but one hides and the one left has to find them. When everybody is found either the first or last one found for that round is the next one it. You decide before you play which will be it the first or last." Hermione went in her lecture mode. She turned to her uncle. "How did you know a muggle game?"

"Well this is a muggle neighborhood. We snuck off a few times to play with some of the kids." He took a sip of his coffee. He wasn't going to explain what happened when they were caught by his parents.

"That sounds like it might be fun to play." Neville was looking at the others to see if they agreed.

"I'm in." Harry had never played before, but he had always wanted to.

"I'll play." Hermione thought it could be fun.

"Fine, I'll play too." Draco said in a grumbling voice, but nobody was deceived as they could see his eyes were showing excitement.

"Okay and I'll tell you what, for every secret room you find there will be a prize for the first one to find it, and if you find the hideout you'll get the grand prize. The only thing is you can't stay in the rooms after you find them until we make sure nothing is in there to hurt you. Come and get one of us and we will go through it while you play and look for more." He glanced at his friends who nodded in agreement.

"How will we know if we found the hideout?" Harry asked eagerly. He zwanted to go start looking now.

"Oh I think you will know. It will be obvious that it was the hideout when you see it." He promised.

"Can we go play now?" Harry was bouncing on his seat.

Sirius looked at the plate that was still half full and sighed in disappointment. He could tell his pup was done though. "Yeah go ahead, but if you run into any problems call for Kreacher and tell him to get one of us for you."

"Okay." The three boys said as they jumped up excitedly.

Hermione hadn't moved as she stared at her father. "Papa, didn't you want to speak to me?"

Severus was not looking forward to his talk with his daughter. What father wanted to have to punish his kid, especially since he just did so a few hours ago? "Go on Hermione and join your cousins. We'll have our talk before you go to bed tonight."

"Are you sure Papa?" She was biting her lip.

"Yes go on Mira, so you're uncles and I can figure out what we need to do today."

"Okay." She got up and walked around the table to give him a quick hug. Her heart filled with happiness, as she felt him hug her back and saw the smile he gave her when she pulled away. She ran from the room to find the boys.

The men watched her leave with smiles on their faces. It was good to see her acting childish too. They were so happy to finally be with their kids. It hurt though to know that their spouses weren't here to see this or Frank and Alice.

Remus was the one that finally broke the silence. "What are we going to do first?"

"I think we all are going to have to take turns running errands to get things done." Sirius had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I was thinking that you, Remus have more experience in the muggle world lately, so you should be the one to see if you can find us a house to buy in a muggle neighborhood and also a van for transportation. I know we could use extension charms on a car, but a van would fit in easier around muggles."

"You're right Sirius a car that has seven getting in and out of all of the time would draw unwanted attention." Remus poured himself some more tea. "What about the house? Is there anything specific we are looking for?"

Severus looked thoughtful. "It should be in a family type area and maybe have a park nearby."

"Sirius, so you have anything to add?" Remus was taking notes.

"You need to make sure it is at least five bedrooms in case we end up having to stay there and a nice size garden. We can put up wards and the kids will have a place to run around outside unlike here." He then turned to Severus. "You can get anything we need from Diagon Alley when you get your potions supplies. I would let you get the portkeys, but I don't think you have forgiven the goblins yet." He smirked at the grimace his friend was making.

"I think we should keep two of us here with the kids at all time, so we will have to take turns leaving." Severus decided to ignore the jab about the goblins.

"Well I think Remus should go first, since we need some idea of how much money I need to get for the house and van." Sirius suggested.

"I can do that. Are you interested in a new van or a used one?" Remus held his quill ready.

"It doesn't really matter. It's not like we aren't going to add magic to it anyway so either is fine, if you can find a good used one that is okay, but don't worry if we have to buy it new." Sirius knew that he already had plans for some of the added extras he would be placing on the vehicle.

"Alright then I'm off." Remus took a last sip from his tea before leaving the room.

"What are we going to do now?" Sirius looked expectantly at his brother-in-law.

"Well mutt I'm going to go take inventory of what I need for the potions lab. I know I will need to get things to make the wolfsbane for sure." Severus placed his cup in the sink. "As for you, might I suggest that you talk to that elf of yours and get it to do its job around here." He waved his wand and the dishes started washing themselves as he headed to the cellar.

"Yeah thanks Sev, leave me to talk to the crazy house elf." He called after him in annoyance.

The boys were in the parlour on the second floor, or as they called it now the reading room, when Hermione caught up with them. They were all looking excited, as they tried to guess what the prizes would be for finding the secret rooms. Hermione though brought them back to the moment.

"Okay guys I know you want those prizes and trying to guess them is fun, but I thought we were going to play hide and go seek."

"But shouldn't we try to look for the secret rooms first?" Draco wouldn't admit he was pouting. He wanted to be the one to get at least the grand prize.

"We can do both." Hermione reassured him. "We are going to have to find good hiding places while we play the game, so that means we will be checking out nooks and crannies. Hopefully that will lead to those secret rooms. I know I for one would love to see the hideout that Uncle Sirius and my dad had."

She saw Harry was nodding his head in excitement at the thought of finding that room. She felt a slight twinge of disappointment, because she knew that with Harry's curiosity he would probably be the one to find that room. He would never stop looking until he did.

"How do we start playing?" Neville looked at her expectantly.

"We pick one person to be it," At the confusing looks Draco and Neville was giving her as added. "That person will count to a hundred here in this room with their eyes closed. The rest of us will go and find a hiding place, and the one that is it will come and find us."

"How are we doing it Hermione? Is it going to be the first one found or the last one that becomes the next finder?" Harry questioned eagerly.

"I always thought that never made sense." Hermione was frowning.

"What do you mean?" Harry thought that was how you played the game.

"Well if the first one found is it, then why do you have to keep looking for the rest, but if it is the last one then why hide that hard?" She tried to explain her thoughts.

"Oh I never thought of that." Harry had to agree with his smart friend. "Do you have a better idea?"

She was looking at the three boys as if to see if she should suggest what she thought they should do. "I was thinking we draw straws first and short straw is it. That person is the finder while the other three hide and that round isn't over until everybody is found. Then the three that hid will draw straws for the next finder, and then the two that haven't been it with the last one taking a turn before the round is considered over, and if we still want to play we can start a new round."

"That sounds fair to me." Neville had noticed that Hermione was nervous about making her suggestion.

"Okay we'll play that way. What about boundaries? Are we using the whole house?" Harry asked with enthusiasm. He was excited to play a game he had only ever gotten to watch being played.

"I was thinking that maybe for say the first round we only use a couple of the floors, like we could hide on the first and second floor this time, and if we go on to play another round afterwards we could use the third and fourth floor. I don't think our dads would want us hiding on the roof or in the cellar and probably not the kitchen either." She waited to see if they liked her idea.

"Okay that sounds fine to me." Draco finally added his two knuts. He was getting impatient with all of the talking. "We are hiding on the first and second floor, and we stay hid until the finder finds us. Let's draw straws so we can start playing already."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the Slytherin's impatience but went over and grabbed a piece of parchment and tore four strips off of it with one of them being shorter than the others. She held them all up so they looked the same height in her closed fist. A minute later the boys had drawn and of course she was left with the short straw.

"Okay I'll count and you go hide." She faced the wall and closed her eyes. "One, two, three, four…"

The boys hurried from the room looking for a place to hide. Harry headed to the first floor when he saw the other two going in different directions on the second floor. He ran into the dining room looking frantically for the perfect place to hide. His eyes lit on a tall cabinet. The top half was made of glass and he could see silver goblets and other dishes in it, but the bottom half had a large door. He ran over to it and pulled the door open. The space inside was about three and a half feet tall. It had a few pieces of cloth folded up on the bottom shelf and an empty shelf in the middle of the cabinet.

His eyes were gleaming excitedly. He reached in and tried to move the shelf and to his delight he was able to raise it up, so it leaned against the back wall of the cabinet. He saw that the cabinet was wide enough that he would be able to sit inside and stretch his legs out as long as he sat sideways. He climbed in the cabinet, and that was when he realized that he would have to find a way to close it from the inside. A sudden idea had him removing one of the laces from his red trainer. He wrapped it around the handle on the outside of the door, but then he bit his lip in consternation. If he pulled the door completely closed how would he get out if Hermione didn't find him?

It was like a light bulb went on in his head. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog card of Merlin. He held it against the latch of the cabinet, as he slowly pulled the door close with his shoestring. The door closed tight but when he gave a small push it opened a little. He gave a small smile, as he closed the door again and leaned back against the side of the cabinet. The shoelace was still clutched in his small hand.

Harry made himself as comfortable as he could. He wasn't claustrophobic, since he had learned early in life that he was to spend a lot of time in small enclosed spaces. He sat there waiting patiently for his friend to find him or call out that she gave up. What Harry didn't realize though was the cabinet he was sitting in was sound-proof.

Harry had no idea how long he had been in the cabinet. One thing he had learned from the time in his cupboard was that sometimes a long time felt shorter and vice versa. He figured he must have been hiding for about twenty minutes, but he decided to wait another ten minutes or so to give Hermione more time to find him. He knew she would be upset if he stopped before she was ready to stop looking, and she hadn't called out for him to come out yet. He closed his eyes and in no time at all Harry Black was sound asleep.

Hermione had found Neville in a second floor bathroom. The blond boy was sitting in the bathtub fully clothed. Ten minutes later she found Draco hiding in the Black Library on one of the thick shelves. He was calmly reading a book while he waited to be found. Hermione couldn't help but admire the fact that he made good use of his time. The two boys followed along after her, as she continued to search for Harry.

She had felt that she had done a thorough job of searching the second floor, so all three headed to the first floor. She had searched the entryway, the alcove where her grandmother's portrait hung, the study, the powder room and the dining room with no success. She was searching through a cupboard when she heard the front door open. When she pulled her head out of the cupboard, after making sure Harry wasn't in it, she saw that Remus was back with a handful of pamphlets.

"What are you kids doing?" Remus inquired with a raised eyebrow. He had seen that his cub and godson were sitting on the stairs watching through the railing, as Hermione had been searching through a cupboard.

"Hermione's still trying to find Harry. It's been over an hour since she started looking, and she can't find him." Draco complained sourly. This wasn't any fun sitting here watching her look. She had said they couldn't help look for him or it would be cheating.

"Do you think he found one of the secret rooms?" Neville asked eagerly.

"I don't know." Remus answered. "Maybe he is on a different floor."

"I've already checked the second floor." Hermione was getting frustrated. "And I can't find him on this one."

Sirius came out of the kitchen. He had finally talked to Kreacher and explained how he expected him to act and what duties he was to perform. He had told the elf that he expected him to clean the secret rooms, keep the house clean and to start taking care of the cooking, or he would get another elf to do the duties he was neglecting. Thankfully the elf had agreed to finally start acting like a proper house elf.

"What's happening?" He asked as he saw Remus and three of the kids standing in the entryway.

"We can't find Harry." Hermione groused unhappily.

"What do you mean you can't find Harry?" Sirius eyes had gone wide in alarm.

"Calm down Sirius, she means in the game." Remus told the worried animagus.

"Oh! Don't scare me like that Princess." Sirius scolded.

"We were wondering if maybe he found one of the secret rooms and is hiding there." Neville told him.

"Well that is possible I guess." Sirius agreed thoughtfully.

"Maybe we could go check?" Draco's excitement was hard to contain.

"How long have you been looking for him? He could just possibly be a great hider." Sirius pointed out.

Draco checked his watch. "It's been an hour and twenty-five minutes since she said she was coming to look."

"Are you saying you are still on your first time of hiding?" Sirius knew it had only been a little more than an hour and a half since the kids had gone to play.

"Yes." Draco grumbled.

"Hermione maybe it is time to call out that you give up, so he will come out of hiding." Remus suggested.

"Fine." She mumbled sulkily. She hated giving up. "Harry, come out now I give up." She called out loudly.

The curtains covering Walburga Black's portrait shot open. "What unruly hooligan is screaming the house down? It is no more than I expected from nasty little bloodtraitors and halfbreeds."

"That is enough." Sirius roared at the vile picture of his mother. "You have no right to say anything about anybody else screaming when you sound like a banshee yourself. You will not talk to the children that way or in their presence, or I will find away to get you off that wall sticking charm or not."

"You haven't got a hope of removing me, you shame of my flesh." She snapped out angrily.

Before he could make a sound Hermione grabbed onto his arm. "Uncle Sirius I have a suggestion that might work on getting her down or out of her portrait." She didn't like the way the woman was talking to her uncle.

"Really?" Sirius's gleamed happily at the thought.

"You will do no such thing young lady. Your father would be angry at you if you did." The old woman screeched.

"I doubt that Ma'am, not if he ran away from you." Hermione had a look on her face that Draco recognized as the one she wore before she punched him in third year.

"What is all of this screaming about?" Severus Snape demanded, as he came to investigate.

"Your Princess is just about to tell me how to get rid of the old hag." Sirius grinned in delight, as he turned back to his niece.

"Okay." Severus didn't know what else to say.

"You stop her if she is your daughter. My Regulus would be ashamed of her for even thinking of doing this." The portrait bellowed.

Severus saw his daughter's face take on a sad look at those words and he was pissed. "Regulus would not be disappointed in our child. He would be disgusted in you for hurting her this way." He walked over and knelt before his child and pulled her into an embrace. "Your dad would not have felt that way. Do you know how to get rid of the portrait?"

"I was thinking if we put acid on it. That it would eat the portrait away. We would have to be careful with it and siphon it off as soon as it was done so it didn't eat the wall too, but it should do the trick." Hermione explained as her papa held her close.

"That could work." He nodded in approval. "I will get some when I go out."

"Now that we have settled that, are we going to find Harry? He didn't come out when Hermione called him." Draco reminded them.

Sirius left the others and went to check each of the hidden rooms, while Remus and the kids explained to Severus about what was going on. He returned fifteen minutes later having checked all five of the rooms he knew about. Worry lines were etched on his face when he saw the others still hadn't found him.

"Where did the game start?" He got out through the lump in his throat. What if something had happened to his pup?

"The drawing room," Hermione was also looking scared now. "They were only going to hide on the first and second floors."

Sirius hurried upstairs to the drawing room. He transformed into Padfoot and started following the most recent scent of his pup. His nose led him to the first floor. The others got out of the grim's way, as he sniffed the ground. They all followed behind the dog, as it made its way into the dining room.

"I already looked in here." Hermione blurted out, but she watched as the black dog continued sniffing the ground. Her eyes got wide when she saw it make its way to a large wooden and glass cabinet. She saw it sniffing at the handle before closing its mouth over it and pulling it open easily.

Padfoot disappeared and Sirius Black was standing in his place. He knelt down and reached into the bottom of the cabinet as he held his breath. He gave a sigh of relief when the small child he was touching moved suddenly.

"It's about time Hermione. I didn't think you would ever find me." Harry muttered with his eyes still closed.

"Pup, are you okay?" The concerned father asked.

"Dad? What are you doing finding me?" Harry's eyes popped open, as he sat up suddenly.

"It's been almost two hours Kiddo. We were all getting worried, especially when you didn't come out when Hermione called out to come out because she gave up." He explained as he helped his son out of the cabinet.

"I didn't hear her call out." He was upset that he had made them worry.

"Well that cabinet is probably sound-proof with the wood being so thick." Remus had bent over to look where the boy had been hiding. He picked up the chocolate frog card and handed it back to Harry.

Harry pocketed his card before grabbing his shoelace and putting it back in his shoe.

"You really did the thing right, didn't you, Pup?" Sirius grinned proudly at his son. "I think Hermione is a little miffed she couldn't find you, if wasn't for Padfoot I wouldn't have found you."

"Are we going to play again?" Draco called out. "I do hope that Harry gets the short straw this time though, since he is so good at hiding."

"Yeah let's go back to the reading room." Hermione said leading the way.

The men watched them go with amusement. It seemed they were fine now that they could start playing again. They were glad to see that they were able to act like the kids they were now.

"Were you able to find anything?" Severus was staring at Remus and the pamphlets he was holding.

"I think so. Let's get a cup of tea and I will show you what I found." He said leading the way back to the kitchen. He stopped in shock when he saw the kitchen gleaming with how clean it was. "What happened in here?"

"Kreacher has decided that he will carry out his duties to the House of Black." Sirius said as he went to put the kettle on.

"Why the sudden change?" Remus was flabbergasted. The room was spotlessly clean. Hell the copper pots and pans were gleaming as if they were brand new.

"Sev decided I needed to talk to him." Sirius put three cups on the table.

"But he doesn't like you." Remus pointed out unnecessarily. "What did you say to get him to make such a drastic change in attitude?" Remus put the sugar bowl and a bowl of lemon slices on the table.

"Oh I just told him if he didn't want to do his duties around here that I would get a different elf. He decided he would work." Sirius brought the kettle to the table and sat down.

Severus took a seat at the table and the offered cup of tea. "What did you find?"

Remus took a sip of his tea before spreading out the pamphlets. He showed three possible houses that he thought could work for them. They were all in a part of London. There was one each that had five, six or seven bedrooms. They all agreed on the six bedroom house, as it had the biggest garden for the kids to enjoy plus a room that was considered a playroom and a library. They knew they weren't planning on living in the house, but if it came down to it they could ward it and do so if necessary.

He then showed them a fifteen seat Ford minibus that he thought they should get instead of just a van. It was brand new with very comfortable seats. They all agreed that it would do the figured up the amount of money that was needed, and that Remus would make up some fake identification papers, so he could buy the property and vehicle under the name Orion Grim.

It was decided that Sirius would head out to Gringotts before Severus went to get his potion supplies. He would get the money that was needed in pounds and the portkeys. He dressed in a robe and flooed to the bank.

Sirius was sitting in the Black account manager's office after having once again gotten a onetime immunity visit for the price of some of his gold.

"What can I do for you Lord Black?" Stenhook the Black account manager asked.

"I need to get some gold from my vault changed into pound notes. I also need to buy reusable portkeys, eight of them all total. I need one that at least seven people can use at once and seven individual ones. I would like the individual ones to be in the form of resizable bracelets or rings. I can either buy new items from you to make the portkeys out of or get something from my vault."

"We have ring portkeys available. Would you like them in silver or gold? Would you like us to set the destinations?"

"Gold please and I will set the coordinates for the portkeys myself." Sirius informed him.

"How many round trips do you want available for the portkeys?" The goblin had a greedy look in his eyes.

"The individual ones should be twelve round trips as they are for emergencies only. Make that two group portkeys, one of them should have twelve and the other fifty round trips." Sirius thought that would work out best. He wanted one to use for the new house they were buying, but the one with the smaller number of trips could be until they got the house. He didn't want to make any more trips to the bank than necessary.

"The individual portkeys will be thirty galleons each, the twelve use group one will cost sixty galleons and the larger one will be one hundred and forty-five galleons. That will be 415 galleons for the portkeys and the fifty for your immunity for today's visit." Stenhook recited off the prices. "How much muggle money do you need?"

"I need two million pounds in a money pouch that has an extendable charm on it." Sirius decided to get extra muggle money, since they planned on trips to muggle areas. He would rather have too much as not enough.

"The pouch will cost another two galleons. And you do realize that we charge a fee to change galleons to muggle money, right?" Stenhook loved taking money from wizards.

"Yes of course I do. You can take the fee from my vault." Sirius really didn't like the attitude of the goblin. He wanted to get his business done and get out of here as soon as possible.

"Will there be anything else?"

Sirius thought for a minute and then he remembered something they had read about it. "Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me if any money was taken from the Black accounts in put in a vault under the name Harry Potter."

Stenhook looked through the ledgers on his desk. "No there has not been. Is that all?"

"What about the Potter family accounts? Has any money been taken from them and been used to open a new vault for Harry Potter?" Sirius really wanted to make sure he didn't owe his friend money back.

"I can only give that information to Lord James Charlus Potter or Lord Consort Remus John Lupin-Potter." The goblin was sneering at the wizard.

"Lord James Potter is dead, so how are you planning on giving him the information?" Sirius thought the goblin was just being nasty now.

Stenhook summoned a roll of parchment and checked it. "Lord James Charlus Potter is still alive. Our records do not lie."

Sirius looked like he had the wind knocked out of him. "How is that possible? I saw his dead body myself."

"I do not know what you saw, but when one of our customers die the magic tied to their vaults lets us know they are dead. Lord Potter is still alive."

Sirius was stunned, James was alive. He had held his dead body in his arms and cried over his lost brother. How was this possible? He was afraid to get his hopes up, but the goblin before him looked so certain.

"Do you know where he is?" Sirius finally stammered out.

"No," The goblin was shaking his head. "Our records only show if a customer is dead or alive."

James was alive. A smile split his face. James was alive. Wait until he told Remus his husband was alive. A sudden thought hit Sirius, one almost too incredible to hope for. He was almost afraid to ask, but he had to know.

"My wife, Lady Lily Rose Black nee Evans is she still alive?" He held his breath in fear of the answer.

Stenhook was scanning the Black ledger again. "Yes."

"Are you sure my Lily is alive?"

"I just told you she was. Are we done here?" The goblin wanted this business done now that the bank wasn't making any more money.

Sirius was torn between being ecstatically happy and sad. Lily and James were alive, but he didn't know where they were at. Where have they been for the last fourteen years? He wasn't even paying attention to the increasingly grouchy goblin.

He stood up to leave when another unbelievable thought hit him. Severus had always sworn that Regulus was alive. He never believed that he was dead. What if he had been right? Was it possible? He had to know for sure.

He turned to the goblin once again. "Regulus Arcturus Black-Snape does he register as alive or dead?"

"Lord Black this is getting ridiculous."

"Just please check this one last name, please." The man begged.

The goblin unrolled the ledger again and ran his bony finger down it. He raised his head and looked at the human before him. "Yes he is alive."

The door to the office opened at that time and a smaller goblin walked in. He had several items in his hand.

"Griphook give Lord Black his items and show him to the floo." Stenhook ordered the younger goblin.

Sirius took his portkeys and money pouch. He knew it wasn't necessary to count the money, since the goblins while being money hungry, would never short a client. They might overcharge them, but a wizard was allowed to refuse their services, so they felt this was fair game. He put the seven ring pouches in the money pouch and pocketed it and pushed two pieces of rope in his pocket as well. He knew the gold colored rope was the portkey that had fifty round trips on it, while the bronze one had the smaller number of trips.

He followed the goblin to the floo in a daze. His wife, twin and best friend were all alive out there. He didn't know where they were or how to find them, but he knew he wouldn't rest until he did. He threw the floo powder in the fireplace and headed home to share the good news with his friends.

But things didn't go as planned, because when Sirius got back Severus rushed out before he had time to speak to him and Remus. This gave Sirius time to do some thinking. He wanted to tell his friends about what he found out, but the more he thought about the situation he realized he didn't think they should tell the kids, until they could figure out where they were and get them back home with them or at least a plan to. He decided to wait to talk to Severus and Remus after the kids were in bed for the night.

The three men spent the evening playing games with the kids again. The children's laughter was almost enough to keep Severus and Remus from seeing that something was wrong with their friend, almost being the keyword. They couldn't help noticing the way he would go from giving off a goofy grin one minute to looking heartbroken the next. They decided together that they would question him when the kids were in bed for the night.

The kids were finally in bed. Severus was feeling like a heel and wanted to be alone. He had spent the last twenty minutes with his daughter. The lecture on the dangers of fire had been hard enough to handle, but when he had turned his little princess over his knee for the first time it had broken his heart. He had held her afterwards as she cried until she went to sleep. He was really hoping that he wouldn't have to do that ever again.

He looked up when Remus handed him a cup of coffee. He took a deep fortifying drink before he nodded in acknowledgement of the unasked question.

Remus sat down and turned to stare at Sirius. The man had been lost in thoughts most of the evening. He had been quieter than usual since he came back from Gringotts. His attitude was truly frightening Remus. Had something happened? Had somebody recognized him in the bank? Was that why he was acting so strange?

He finally spoke up. "Sirius, what is wrong? What happened?"

Sirius raised his head and showed the men the beaming smile on his face. "I found out something today at Gringotts that is so fantastic but also so unbelievable that I'm afraid to tell you, because I don't think you will believe me."

The other two men exchange glances. They could tell Sirius wanted to tell them what he found out, but he was afraid they wouldn't believe him. It stunned them to see the man so unsure of himself, as it just didn't seem like Sirius at all.

"Mutt, just tell us what you're on about. We trust you so we're going to believe you." Severus's exasperation was obvious.

Sirius stared at them long and hard for a moment before raising his wand and performing a silencing charm. He didn't want the kids to hear if one came to find them for some reason.

"I decided to ask about the money Harry was using while I was there. My account manager assured me that it hadn't come out of the Black vaults. When I asked him if it came out of the Potter vaults, he said that only two people could access that information. I was shocked when he told me who one of them was." He explained cautiously.

"Why did they have Johnny down as Draco Malfoy?" Remus figured this was the only thing that would shock Sirius.

"No, Draco or even Johnny's name wasn't one of the two names. It probably has something to do with him being under-age."

"I don't understand. Does that mean Dumbledore has access to the Potter vaults?" Remus looked furious at the mere idea of it.

"No they said the only two people were Lord Consort Remus John Lupin-Potter and Lord James Charlus Potter." He said this as gently as he could.

"Are they imbeciles? They have to know James is dead." Severus was giving his trademark sneer.

"I pointed out that James was dead, but Stenhook assured me he is alive, even when I said I saw James's body. He said that their clients are connected to their vaults, and that when they die it will show up on the ledgers. He assured me James is alive." Sirius was trying to convey to Remus this was real.

"James is alive?" Remus actually held his hand over his heart as he let the words sink in. "Where is he then?"

"He couldn't answer that. He said he can only say who is alive. That is all the information that they have."

Severus was sitting there in shock. James was alive even though everybody thought he had been dead for almost fourteen years. It hit him then. Lily had died the same night. Could it be possible she was alive too?

"What about Lily." His voice had a croaky sound to it.

Remus's' head came up with a jerk. He snapped his head around to face Sirius waiting for his answer. He saw the smile that appeared on his friend's face and knew the answer even before he spoke.

"She's alive too. My Lily is alive somewhere out there too." His grin couldn't be contained, even as tears slowly made their way down his cheeks.

"They're alive. Merlin, we have to find them." Severus said fervently.

"I Know." Sirius nodded. "Sev, I owe you an apology."

"Whatever for?" The potions master couldn't imagine why the mutt said that.

"When I was getting ready to leave I remembered how you always swore Reg was still alive. I didn't believe you, because I couldn't feel the connection we had anymore. I decided to ask about Reg when I remembered your conviction." He could see his brother-in-law was holding his breath as he waited for the answer. "You were right Sev. He's alive."

He saw the pale man become even paler, as he realized that his husband was alive. They all sat there for a long time just savoring the fact that somewhere out there their spouses were alive, and they all made solemn vows to themselves that they wouldn't rest until they found them and brought them home.

**Well another chapter done. It took a week to update again, but it seems that I have lost my Wed. update day. I will still try to get back to Wed., but if not I will still try to get the next chapter up by Friday.**


End file.
